Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: There comes a time, when the ultimate battle, between Good and Evil; will begin. A prophecy of the most powerful ranger, and a ruthless evil of the Underworld. The destiny of the Phoenix ranger, will come down to this final battle.
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

_The Phoenix Series:_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Im sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger at the end of Dino Thunder. And im sure you're all wondering what is going on? Well, you're about to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: This season is dedicated to **_Comet Warrior_** because he has been helping me since the beginning. And because Lightspeed Rescue is his favourite season.**

* * *

**The Beginning of a New Adventure**

* * *

_Sabrina smiled as she practically danced around her room, the music she was playing boomed in the empty house as she pulled open her wardrobe door and removed the Prom Dress. She and Tori had gone shopping a few days ago, during one of the quieter times when Mesogog wasnt trying to destroy everything and the Water Sensei had time off from work. They had gone through hundreds of dresses but Sabrina wasnt feeling any of them. She didnt really want to go to Prom, but now all the excitement of spending a night with her friends and Hunter after everything they had been through the past year was finally getting to her and she couldnt wait to go._

_Hunter would be picking her up any minute and they would be off. Her mother and Uncle had already left, hours ago. Sabrina was running later than she expected, but she wasnt really counting on the time. Right now she was readying herself for a night to remember. She was still wearing her pyjamas and setting everything she was gonna use on her bed and dressing table. First she would fix her hair and then put on her dress. She should have been ready by the time Hunter arrived._

_As she sat at the vanity mirror, Sabrina run a brush and hair dryer through her hair as it dried. She would have normally used her Phoenix powers but the final battle had taken too much out of her and she didnt want to risk passing out either before, on the way, or at the prom. So she was doing it the old-fashioned way. As the hair dryer was knocked off, and the music died a knocking sound was heard from the front door. The red head frowned, and reached for the CD player remote as she switched off the music. That couldn't be Hunter...he was early. Getting up from her vanity mirror she checked out of the window to see a Black sedan parked beside her uncle's jeep and another knock was heard at the front door._

_With a small frown she hurried down to the door and pulled it open; on the other side stood three people. Two men dressed in all black suits with black sunglasses. They were very formal looking, and standing in front of them was a small blonde. She was holding a small black folder in her hands. "Sabrina Horizon?" the blonde asked_

_"Yeah" the red head responded_

_"Im sorry, but I need you to come with me"_

_Sabrina frowned "Who are you guys?"_

_"We're Lightspeed Rescue," the woman explained "I suggest you hurry. We dont have much time"_

_"Why?"_

_The blonde shook her head "All I can say is Mariner Bay needs the Phoenix Ranger"_

_Sabrina's eyes widened in response, but did as she was told. She raced back upstairs and threw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and trainers. She opened her wardrobe door and pulled out a change of clothes and stuffed them into a travel bag from under her bed. The two men and woman from the door stood in her bedroom door watching her, and Sabrina was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with it, she shrugged them off and pulled open her bedside table grabbed her destroyed Dino Gem and Ninja Morpher throwing them into the case. They were her keepsakes. Memories of Ranger teams gone by. The last things to go into the case were four pictures from her bedside table and a few other personal items. Giving her prom dress a longing look, the red head sighed and left the bedroom._

_Back downstairs she grabbed a pen and spare piece of paper as she quickly scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen table. She was then ushered out of the house and into the Black Sedan. The engine started and the car started moving. As they drove towards the road, Sabrina pressed her palm against the window of the back seat as Hunter's truck heading up the drive. "Im sorry," she whispered "I'll make it up to you...I promise"_

_The blonde beside her frowned "Is something the matter?" she asked_

_"Sorta," Sabrina answered as Hunter's truck and her home disappeared as they finally reached the road "Tonight was my senior prom that was my boyfriend"_

_Dana nodded in understanding "I'm sorry for the trouble this has caused," she stated "I'll see if I can wrangle a few concessions from the Lightspeed Brass for you"_

_Sabrina smiled "Thanks" she murmured, before turning her attention once more to the window as Reefside passed her by._

**xXx**

As the hours passed, Sabrina started to feel tired. Although the Phoenix was resting comfortably she could still feel the affects of the draining Mesogog had taken from her. What she really needed was help, something to boost the Phoenix's energy and quicken the healing process. But she needed a naked flame to do that and not just a small flame like from a candle but like an explosion or something. Resting back against the interior of the car, the red head's eyes closed as she concentrated more on the Phoenix than she did on worry about her friends and family back in Reefside. Hunter would have found the note by now, and gone to the Prom to find her mother.

Hayley was probably scared out of her mind for her daughter's safety; she just wished she could talk to her mother. Reassure her that everything was going to be fine. She had never been so far away from her mother in all her life. Yes, she had been to like summer camp with her friends, but she always had some form of contact with her mother and it had been her mother who had sent her there in the first place. She had never been actually taken from her home without her mother's knowledge. And her kidnapping didnt count in this scenario. Her father didnt know about her being a Power Ranger and therefore hadn't kidnapped her for that.

No, the woman sitting beside her, seemed to sincere about why Sabrina was needed. She didnt seem to by lying, and besides there was only a handful of people who knew about her being the Phoenix. That struck another question; who was this woman? And how did she know about her Ranger status?

Soon the car started to slow, and finally came to an halt; Sabrina frowned as she glanced out of the front window to see a gate blocking their way; right before her eyes the gate started to rise up, revealing a long tunnel at the end of which seemed to stand another set of double doors. "We're going in there aren't we?" she asked

Her question was answered as the engine started once more and the car entered the tunnel, driving straight down to the second set of double doors, which opened instantly as if linked to motion detectors. The car came to its final halt in a garage. With wide eyes Sabrina looked at the woman beside her who was unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door. Sabrina followed her suit and jumped out, turning to a man and woman who stood in front of her.

"Welcome to the Lightspeed Rescue Aqua base," the man said "Im Captain Mitchell." he held out his hand which Sabrina took

The woman beside the Captain smiled "and Im Ms. Angela Fairweather"

"You know my mom," Sabrina pointed out

Ms. Fairweather chuckled and nodded "Yes. You're mother is aware that you are here," she explained "but I can honestly say she isn't happy. But we wouldn't have brought you here unless you're services were desperately required"

"What exactly is it you need me to do?" Sabrina questioned, watching as the woman who had come all the way to Reefside to collect her, hurried off down a hallway and disappeared from view

Before anyone could answer, a tremor rippled around them as the foundation of the Aqua base shook from the inside.

"There is no time to explain," Captain Mitchell stated "This," he continued, holding up a case which held a morpher inside "is your rescue morpher"

Sabrina groaned, "Not again" she murmured

"You must help us!" Captain Mitchell told her; "You Phoenix powers are essential for this kind of task. Please?"

The red bit her lip and sighed "Okay," she caved taking the morpher "How do I activate it?"

"By saying Lightspeed Rescue!" Ms. Fairweather told her "Now go and good luck"

Sabrina nodded, as she strapped the Morpher to her wrist and flamed out

**xXx**

Flaming back in downtown Sabrina frowned as she looked around; explosions were echoing from all over the place as a rush of lava filled the streets; she had just flamed in on the rooftop of a building beside the one that was covered in flames. In the distance she could see the monster standing at Megazord height and throwing lava bombs in all directions. She grinned "When are villains gonna learn?" she asked herself, with a shake of her head she raised her morpher "Lightspeed Rescue!" she commanded, and morphed into the 3rd Ranger suit of hers. When the morphing sequence was complete she looked at her morpher as unfamiliar voices came over it.

"_Captain! Is a big red mechanical bird another demon construction?"_

A wide grin appeared on her face "Phoenix!" Sabrina exclaimed

_"What was that?"_ asked an unfamiliar female voice

"_Captain, who's got access to our frequency!"_

Then Captain Mitchell's voice joined the commotion "_Just stay focused on the task at hand, Rangers"_ he commanded

A soft humming noise was heard and Sabrina looked up as her Zord flew into view; it was still a little beat up after the fight with Zeltrax's Zord, but a little firepower should have done the trick and restored it to its natural beauty. Flaming out Sabrina reappears in her Zord "Welcome back old friend," she grinned, streaming her powers into the Zord as it seemed to coo at her arrival. "Now, lets do this!" she flipped a few switches on her control panel and pulled back on her controls before shooting forward towards the building, the shouts of people inside reached her ears and she frowned; the flames were to hot for the anyone to get through.

"Coming through!" she grinned, swooping in over two Ranger Zords beneath her and circling the building. Another explosion echoed as the flames reached out and touched the Phoenix which absorbed them instantly, flames licked their way around the Phoenix and the fire on the building died down slowly. Dropping her altitude, Sabrina turned her Zord onto the side slightly as her flames touched the lava and it also seemed to minimize; not only was the fire dying down along with the lava, but Sabrina could feel her energy and strength returning as the Phoenix absorbed the energy she was getting from the flames around the building.

"Whoa," another unfamiliar male voice sounded over Sabrina's morpher "check that out!"

"It's absorbing the flames!" an unfamiliar female voice sounded "but how?"

"I dont know! But it's given us access to the building!" said the same voice the woman who had collected her from Reefside

"Hang on guys! Moving in!"

Sabrina glanced down as she continued to circle the building absorbing more the heat as she possibly could; the return of her energy was making her feel so much better. The flames were so intense that the foundation of the building was starting to collapse. Sabrina gasped as she realized that despite absorbing the flames she could do nothing to help keep the building up right to "Hurry you guys..." she found herself whispering, even though she didnt know this team...yet.

More and more time passed, and each time Sabrina circled the building absorbing more and more fire energy. Sparks continued to fly but they did no damage to her. Soon the monster was closing in on the building as the Red, Yellow and Pink rangers returned with the people trapped inside.

"He's getting to close!" the red ranger stated, and Sabrina glared through her visor

"Phoenix!" she commanded, flipping a switch on the console above her "Flame attack!"

Using the energy she had just absorbed, Sabrina directed her Zord at the monster and flew at him as flames wrapped around her. Knowing it probably would do much, she still had to try. Long enough for the other rangers to re-group and form their Megazord. "Back off! Big, bad and ugly!" she yelled at the monster. The Lava monster raised its arm and threw it at the Phoenix Zord as Sabrina swooped out of reach.

"Carter!" shouted a voice, and Sabrina guessed that the red ranger's name was 'Carter' seeing as it was the Red Ranger's Zord that was in trouble

_"Joel,"_ Captain Mitchell's voice sounded over the communicators "_you're on it!"_

"But I got another idea," the voice of Joel sounded "See, what I can do is -"

But he was cut off by Ms. Fairweather "_JUST OBEY THE ORDER!_" she shouted down the line

"Whoa," Sabrina murmured "Remind me never to get on her bad side"

"Okay, okay..." Joel responded, and he lowered some sort of magnetic amps down onto the Red ranger's Zord lifted him from danger as the monster swiped at him.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed once more as she flew in under the red ranger's Zord and diverted the monster's attention back onto her "Hey! Im over here! Yeah...that's right!" she turned to her communicator as she avoided and attack from the monster "Don't you guys have a Megazord or something?" she asked

"Who are you?" the third male on the team asked

_"Carter,"_ Captain Mitchell interrupted before Sabrina could answer "_Prep for Megazord Mode!"_

"At once sir," Carter answered

Sabrina smirked "About time!" she commented, to herself as she attacked with a series of laser blasts from her beak.

Moments later a new Megazord stood behind her; Sabrina pulled out of her final attack and hovered in the air watching the scene before her; "We're locked," Carter commented "Ready?"

"Ready to take him down," Joel answered

"Let's get him!" the third male on the team stated

Sabrina smirked as she watched the fight take place; dipping in and using her flame attacks to protect the Lightspeed Megazord from fire attacks and lava bombs that the monster threw at them. Each time she intervened she received a comment or complaint from the other Rangers, but brushed them off. She didnt care what they said, she had been brought into help, and that's what she was going to do.

"Power Thrust, online!" Carter commanded, and the arms lowered as they punched out a number of times. The fists connected with the monsters chest, causing him to groan and practically double over.

"He came here through the air," the third male spoke "about we send him out that way?"

"Excellent idea, Chad" Carter responded

Chad. That was his name. Well, that was three rangers down...two more to go.

The arms of the Megazord shot out and took a hold of the Monster and lifted him into the air "Hope you enjoy your flight!" Carter stated, swinging him through the air and crashing into the ground a few feet away. As soon as he hit the ground he exploded.

Sabrina smiled from her Zord and nodded; before turning her controls and returning her Zord back to the Aqua base. It didnt matter if she didnt know where to go, it seemed her Zord did. As she neared the open water, a hanger like base erupted from the water causing her to jump in surprise.

_"Sabrina,"_ came Ms. Fairweather's voice over her morpher "_Direct your Zord into the Hanger. It will be kept there until Zord Bay 6 is complete"_

"Okay," the red head nodded as she dipped the Zord and entered the hanger. The second she touched down, the doors closed and she felt herself moving.

**xXx**

After the battle that day, the Rangers returned to the Aqua base. They were discussing the Mechanical Bird which had appeared to help them, but Carter was also lecturing Joel on punctuality and attitude towards his new found ranger status. "The only way we're gonna beat the demons;" Carter was saying "is if we work as a team. Like we did today"

Joel sighed "I know your right," he told the red ranger "Im gonna concentrate. No more goofing around" and he handed the flowers in his hand to Chad

"Speaking of today," the girl in Yellow piped up "What was with the bird?" the look in her eyes was one of pure excitement "I mean, did you see the way the person controlling it flew? They must are almost as crazy as I am!"

The girl in pink smiled

Joel nodded "Yeah, they definitely got style" he grinned "they can fly rings around the demons! You know, I think we'd get on well" his attention suddenly shifted to Ms. Fairweather who had appeared in the corridor opposite the one he was standing in. He snatched the flowers from Chad and run after her "Ms. Fairweather!" he called out to her.

"Hello, Joel" she smiled in acknowledgement to him, as he reached her side.

The others Rangers frowned and followed him; they watched as he offered her the flowers and a signed picture of himself before being shut down after he had put his foot in his mouth and choked. Ms. Fairweather stormed from the lab in which she had been working as he looked up at the other rangers. "She designed..."

"Everything!" Carter nodded

The blonde Pink ranger leaned forward "From our Morphers..." she said, showing her own which was strapped to her wrist "to our Zords"

Joel cringed at his own stupidity and fell into Chad's shoulder as the others chuckled at his misfortune. As they were all laughing at the Green ranger, Captain Mitchell called them over the communicators and asked them to report to the briefing room.

_-Scene-_

They did as told and were met by Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather and an unfamiliar red head, who looked no older than 17.

"Rangers," Captain Mitchell spoke when they entered "I'd like you to meet Sabrina Horizon;"

The red head smiled "Hi," she said, waving once at the team of five

"Sabrina," Captain Mitchell started again "this is Carter," he pointed at the red ranger "Chad," the blue ranger, "Joel," the Green ranger, "Kelsey," they Yellow ranger "and Dana," the pink ranger. Each of the rangers nodded or waved in respect as their name was called "Sabrina here is the Phoenix Ranger" the Captain finished.

"Phoenix Ranger?" Carter frowned

Sabrina nodded "Yes. That...how did you put it?" she frowned, pretending to think "Oh big red mechanical bird?" she asked "is my Zord"

Kelsey gasped "That was you?" she asked "You were controlling the bird?"

"Yeah," Sabrina grinned "My Zord is a little run down at the moment; but its much more brilliant looking than that" she smiled "It's been through a lot these past two years"

The Yellow ranger nodded in understanding...sort off.

"What do you mean, these past 2 years?" the Blue ranger, Chad asked

Sabrina looked up Captain Mitchell "They don't know?" she asked

"We didnt have time to explain," Ms. Fairweather answered "Feel free"

"Okay," Sabrina nodded, turning back to the Rangers "this may come as a surprise, but you're not the first ranger team I have met. I've been apart of two Ranger team's, previous to this one"

"You're apart of our team?" Carter questioned, looking a little less happy

"Not officially," Sabrina answered "I was just brought here today; and after being in battle I can see why. That lava monster was huge, and the destruction he had already caused was massive. I guess it's a good thing im a fire Ninja or those flames would have been impossible to get to"

The other rangers looked confused, Sabrina chuckled "I'll explain later" she promised them "It's a sorta long and complicated story"

"Can't wait" Kelsey said excitedly "Oh, if you want I can give you a tour of the Aqua base"

Sabrina nodded "I'd love that" she smiled

After meeting Sabrina, the other rangers walked off leaving the red head with Captain Mitchell in the briefing Room. He motioned for Sabrina to have a seat which she did, and he sat opposite her "Welcome," he told her "to the Lightspeed Aqua base. I am Captain William Mitchell, and I would just like to make sure you understand that you're not being kept here against you're will"

The teen nodded "I understand," she told him "But I do want to know why I was brought here in the first place"

"Five thousand years ago, this part of the Earth was inhabited by Evil spirits" Captain Mitchell explained "Demons if you will. Their only purpose? Destroy and Conquer"

Sabrina nodded "I've heard that one before," she told him; after all the Phoenix was much like a demon and only cared about Destruction and Conquering the World.

"So I have heard," he nodded

"Sorry, continue" she smiled innocently

He nodded once more "Luckily, there was a Warlock, who was strong enough to conquer them. Finally the demons were captured and in-tombed. But we always feared one day that they would escape and return to Mariner Bay. It seems our fears have come true, yesterday, a group of travellers were crossing through the desert, discovered the tomb and released the demons back into our world"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, humans never learned.

"Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them," Captain Mitchell continued, he opened up a file and placed it in front of her. It showed a picture of her, she was standing at the edge of a soccer field her foot on a large soccer ball as if keeping it from rolling away, the smile on her face was one of pure freedom and her soccer clothes was that of the Miami Lions. She remembered this day. "Because of you're skills, you have been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. To become a Lightspeed Power Ranger. I know you can handle this, having been apart of two team previous to this one"

The red head nodded "You built this whole Aqua base, so six people could come together and fight off angry demons?" she asked

"That's putting it simply," he chuckled "but...yes" he nodded

Sabrina grinned "Sorry, I just had to be sure" she smiled

"You know the kind of destruction that evil can bring to a city," Captain Mitchell continued "We need you're help. You ability to control the Phoenix, manipulate, absorb and control fire is essential to fight the demons. The city needs you"

With a small sigh Sabrina thought back on yesterday; she had only just walked out of a final battle as a ranger. Could she literally walk straight into another battle? Granted she did just the same after Ninja Storm and walked into Dino Thunder, but she had a few weeks rest after Lothor was destroyed. This time it would mean, no rest, and constant battles everyday just like before. Was she sure that she could handle that? Not to mention the strain it would put on not only her but the Phoenix and their powers? She sighed; as a new thought struck her mind. If she accepted to stay here, what would happen to her mother? Her uncle? And Hunter? They were still in Reefside, she wasnt sure she could handle being away from them for so long.

As Captain Mitchell had been speaking he had passed her one file, her own. But there were two others still on the desk, he noticed her looking at them and his voice disrupted her thoughts.

"If you agree to stay," he spoke "these plans will be put into action and this Zord will be yours" he showed her a design for a Zord called the 'Dash Rescue' reading through the plans she smiled. The Dash Rescue Zord was to be designed to get to situations that lay over most land terrain. There was also a compartment within the Zord that would carry her Phoenix to where ever it was they were going. She smiled as she looked over the plans, everything was very detailed and it seemed it would in correspondence with her Phoenix abilities.

The third file was a list of jobs that needed filling in at the Aqua base; Captain Mitchell realized his mistake and reached for it. But Sabrina stopped him as her gaze landed on one job in particular. 'Unarmed Combat Instructor', she grinned. She knew a way to help out Captain Mitchell but to also bring company for her down here in Mariner bay. She looked up as the Captain took the folder from her "I accept," she notified him.

"Excellent," he confirmed

But Sabrina wasnt finished "On one condition. I noticed you need an Unarmed Combat Instructor; I know someone who'd be perfect for the job. I'd be happy to make some calls"

Captain Mitchell nodded and requested a phone be brought to the briefing room, when it had he handed it to Sabrina who dialled an all too familiar number, and waited for an answer.

**xXx**

It had been nearly a whole 24 hours since Sabrina had gone missing, well, not exactly missing. But she had been taken. Her room had been cleaned up, not that there was much mess there, her Prom dress hadn't been touched except Hayley had covered it so that it didnt get dirty or dusty. Tommy and the other former Rangers were still worrying about their friend and Hunter was more nervous now about Sabrina than he had ever been since he first met her. The last few times she had gone missing he had been a mess, worrying about her, but he always seemed to have some clue as to what was happening, this time however, he was in the dark just like everyone else. Well, maybe except Hayley.

That was why he was sat in the living room of the Oliver household, in the kitchen of the Oliver house with Hayley and Tommy discussing what Sabrina could possibly be doing in Mariner Bay. As far as they knew there had been no reports of monster destruction down there and she had no known family or friends from that area; and besides, she would really have gone off on her own anyway. She would have waited. She may not have been into the whole Prom idea, but she wouldnt have ditched, especially without telling Hunter. As they talked, Hunter's cell phone started ringing loudly; he removed it from his pocket and checked the ID. Unknown. With a small frown, he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Hey,"_ came a familiar voice down the line, and he nearly dropped the phone in surprise "_I know you're probably mad at me right now"_

The older blonde looked up at the two opposite him, who were giving him questionable stares "Sabrina?" he frowned, bringing hope to Hayley's face and relief to Tommy's.

"_Yeah. It's me"_

"Sabrina, where are you?" he demanded down the line

She sighed "_Im in Mariner Bay,"_ she told him "_They got this problem. Worse that Blue Bay and Reefside have ever seen"_

"Its, Ranger related?"

"_Yeah,"_ she answered him "_There are these demons, their trying to destroy the city and kill or drive away the humans living here. Im gonna be helping the Lightspeed Rescue team for the summer"_

Hunter nodded, as he placed his cell phone on the table; after putting it on speaker "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned

_"I feel fine,"_ she responded "_the first monster I just faced was a lava monster; i've gotten back plenty of energy from it, so im feeling back in things"_

Hayley sighed in relief "Sabrina, baby..." she spoke

"_Mom," _Sabrina responded, and the three around the table could hear the smile in her voice "_Mom. I am so sorry. I know you're probably mad at me; and Angela. But please dont be mad, Angela wouldnt have brought me here if it wasnt important. If you had seen the monster today, then you'd understand. He was huge mom. Half the city has already been destroyed"_

"Im not mad," Hayley shook her head, before a small laugh escaped her lips "Okay, maybe a little. But im just glad you're okay"

Sabrina chuckled down the line "_Mom, I'll talk to you in a minute. I really need to ask Hunter something"_

"Okay," Hayley told her daughter, as Hunter switched off the speaker phone and lifted the cell to his ear. He got up from the table and approached the front door so he could talk to his girlfriend in private.

"What is it?" he asked

_"Hunter, here at the Lightspeed Aqua base; they needed an unarmed combat instructor,"_ she explained "_When I saw it; I immediately thought of you. It'll just be like teaching at the Thunder Academy. But I'll understand if you don't want too"_

Hunter smirked as he heard the undertone of her voice; it wasnt just the fact that where ever she was needed a combat instructor, it was more to do with the fact that she wanted him there. He could hear it in her voice, like she wanted to say 'Im alone and lonely because im a few hundred miles south of you. This way we can both be happy' but she couldnt. "Sabrina," he cut across her ramblings, she really needed to work on those "I'll do it. I accept, whatever"

_"Yay!"_ he heard her cheer and laughed

"Do you need anything?" he asked "You want me to bring anything of your's with me?"

"_No, im cool"_ she smiled "_Just bring me some more clothes? I miss my soccer clothes. Oh and my soccer ball, my grandfather gave me, you know the small one?"_

He nodded "I know the one" he smiled "I'll ask your mother to get some things for you; I'll be there later in the week. The finals at the academy finish soon"

_"Take you're time,"_ she told him "_You're students come first, remember? Now let me talk to my mom"_

He chuckled "I love you too,"

"_Oh, you know I love you. But Im gonna be seeing you in a couple of days, Im not gonna see my mom or Uncle Tommy still the end of the summer, never been this far away from her for so long"_

He chuckled again, shook his head and re-entered the kitchen and handed the cell phone to Hayley; who immediately left the room to talk to her daughter alone. Hunter sighed and looked at Tommy "She sounds fine," he told the former black ranger "She's at some Lightspeed Aqua base, wanted to know if i'd be some unarmed combat instructor for them"

"What did you say?" Tommy asked

"I said yes, obviously" he responded "You think I'd leave Sabrina go all alone?"

The older former ranger smiled "At least me and Hayley will be able to relax knowing she's not alone somewhere"

Hunter nodded "She'll be fine...I'll bring her back at the end of the summer. Promise"

"Summer?" Tommy frowned

But before Hunter could respond, Hayley returned his cell phone in hand. The look on her face was relief and agony. She had never been so far away from Sabrina since the teen was born. Hayley and Sabrina were close than mother and daughter. Their life had never been an easy one what with Sabrina's father stalking her and therefore making Hayley fear her daughter's life more than any mother should, then the move to Blue Bay Harbour opened up new doors and new worries; and aside from work and ranger duties Mother and Daughter were always together. They were best friends.

"Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked

The red head nodded "She told me everything was fine; and she'd call whenever she could. She also says, we can tell the others were she is," she sighed "at least it will put their minds at ease"

Tommy nodded "I'll go call them"

Hayley nodded and the former Black ranger left the room, she then turned to Hunter "She also told me you're going down there?"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded "I'll keep her safe Hayley, you know I will"

The red head nodded "I know," she smiled "I'll go start on her clothes"

"Take your time," Hunter told her "I gotta finish the finals at the academy first. I don't need them right away; I'll pick them up before I leave"

"Okay," Hayley nodded, but got up nonetheless and disappeared upstairs. Hunter sighed as he watched her go; he didn't know what it was like to be separated from a daughter. But he did know what it was like to be separated from a parent, and if it was the same feeling, then he felt for Hayley. Several moments later the older blonde, left the Oliver household, and Ninja streaked to the Thunder academy to let Leanne know that Sabrina was safe.

**xXx**

Handing back the files Sabrina smiled at Captain Mitchell "You're new Instructor will be here later in the week" she informed him

"Thank you," he nodded at her "Dana. Kelsey" he nodded at the two rangers behind the red head

"Captain," Kelsey smiled

Dana nodded "Father"

"Ready?" Kelsey asked Sabrina. She and Dana were gonna show the new ranger around the base.

"Yeah," Sabrina grinned, before leaving the room with the two girls; they were gonna grab a bite to eat then start the tour. Kelsey was bouncing with excitement as she walked alongside Sabrina, Dana on the teenagers other side.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is always the hardest. But hopefully it will get better as the story continues.**

**Yes; I know this story is supposed to be Mystic Force. But due to clashes in the storylines, it has been changed to Lightspeed Rescue. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed **_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_** and **_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_.

**Thank You **_Comet Warrior_** who has agreed to help me once more with this season.**

**Seeing as Sabrina didnt join right from the beginning like she did in 'Dino Thunder', and we didnt see the first episode like we did with 'Ninja Storm' I decided to change the name of this chapter. But it is still based on 'Lightspeed Teamwork'**

**Reviews are welcome (thank you. Show your support again.)**

**Enjoy**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22nd August 2010 at 3:48AM_


	2. Trial by Fire

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter coming at ya**

**DISCLAIMER: Still dedicated to **_Comet Warrior_

* * *

**Trial by Fire**

* * *

"...so what did you're family say?" Dana asked Kelsey as the Yellow ranger packed her rock-climbing gear into a travel case; the yellow ranger glanced over her shoulder and grinned.

"What are you crazy?" she stated "Everyone has said that to me, since I was a kid!" she dropped down onto Dana's bed "I always answer..." she turned to the circular door leading to the three beds that proved to be the boys bedroom "You have no idea. I mean, it is such a rush! Hanging 1000 feet off a cliff" and she dropped down between Joel and Chad on the sofa bed.

"Hey, check this out," Joel spoke "When I was 8, all I wanted more than anything was to fly like a bird. So I built me a set of wings and jumped out of my second floor window,"

The other rangers laughed at him, as Carter picked up the air cowboys hat "Well, that's not just crazy," he commented "That's stupid!" and he patted the hat down on the Green ranger's head

"Hey, you guys seen Sabrina?" Kelsey asked looking around at the others

Carter, Chad and Dana shook their heads, although one of three seemed relieved that she wasnt around.

"Sabrina left about an hour ago;" Joel answered "Said something about training"

Dana smirked "Training does start today," she told the others, as she finished packing her duffle bag before following the others out of the sleeping quarters. "So, what about you Carter?" she asked, looking up at the red ranger "Did you always want to be a Fireman?"

Chad and Kelsey who were ahead of the Red and Pink rangers, turned to walk backwards as they faced their new friends "No, not really" Carter answered "not until one night, when uh -" he trailed off as his features took on a stupor look, as a memory surfaced. The others frowned and exchanged looks.

"When what?" Chad asked

"Uh, nothing" Carter chuckled, looking from the blue ranger to the Green over his shoulder

"Nothing?" Dana asked, as the others tried to get him to tell them, smiles adorning their features.

The Red ranger was just about to cave, but was saved by Captain Mitchell's voice over the coms "_Rangers, to the training area. Double time"_ Carter gave his friends looks before running off down the corridor. Exchanging looks, the others followed them.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, Captain Mitchell was already awaiting the other Rangers on the training field while he watched Sabrina train alone. Now where the other Rangers would be training together to test their strength, he had requested Sabrina to take a all round skill course that was designed to test her abilities as well as fitness, strength and accuracy. The red head breathed heavily as she run full out across the field towards the training wall ahead of her, when she was close enough she jumped and pushed herself over the wall kicking her legs up as not to stumble over the other side, when she landed it was fully on her feet. Like a cat. Not stopping to take a breather, she continued onwards, dropped to her stomach and scrambled under a net and pushing herself back up and sprint through another series of obstacles; coming to the end of the tyres, she continued onwards.

Captain Mitchell watched her from behind with a cameraman who was filming her performance, he checked his stop watch, and nodded as the red head scaled the side of another training wall pulling herself up by the rope that was there. She reached the top before absailing down the other side and running onto the next course. He stopped his watch as she came to the end of the strength course and regarded her score before marking it down. An overall score she would receive at the end of the full course.

Next up, was accuracy. Entering the warehouse, armed with only a paint gun and goggles Sabrina looked around waiting for the task to begin; when it did a cardboard pop up of an alien appeared behind her, if this had been real then the alien would have been loaded with a laser gun and Sabrina knew Rangers didnt go into battle like Gingerbread men. They moved around. Alot. So throwing herself aside she rolled across the top of a box and ducked down behind him, glancing over the top and firing two rounds of paint pellets into the monster. Another two appeared, one behind her and one to her right, firing another two rounds Sabrina watched as they went down. This went on for a few minutes, before she run out and saluted the Captain and also indicating that she had finished.

Captain Mitchell indicated for her to move on to the next task; while he counted her score. She nodded and run off towards the strength and abilities part of the course. The scenario she had been given was a building was on fire, and there was baby stuck inside. Sabrina nodded as the scenario was given to her. She couldnt get inside because of the ground soldiers that surrounded the building, she had to work fast to get around them and inside to save the child.

"This is a piece of cake," she murmured to herself, as she jumped into the air and fired off as series of fireballs at the pretend foot soldiers that were in fact just dummies that had been set to stand around the outside of the 'burning' building. Each time a fireball hit the dummy went down. Sabrina landed in amongst the destroyed dummies as flames encased her body and she disappeared from the outside; she reappeared inside the building where she was met my Kelsey.

"Hey," the Yellow ranger smiled "Training?"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah"

The two found the doll that represented the baby, Kelsey picked it up and Sabrina caught her new friends' wrist flaming the two of them and doll out of the building. They were met by Dana, who took the doll and proceeded to perform CPR. When she was done, the three girls stood side-by-side as they saluted Captain Mitchell. He stopped the stop watch and nodded.

Captain Mitchell nodded, as he watched Sabrina flame back out with both Kelsey and the doll "1 minute" he staged "Excellent" he then turned to the red head, and added the time to her overall score, he then walked away to check on Carter. As he did, the three girls grinned and high-fived one another before running off to join Joel and Chad who had also finished their course.

"What course did you take?" Joel asked, standing beside Sabrina

The red head pushed her red hair out of her face "I had to do an all round skill course," she explained "it was designed to test my abilities, fitness, strength and accuracy"

Kelsey grinned "Nice!" and she high fived the smirking red head "You must be used to it, though. Right?"

"Not really," Sabrina answered "We didnt do fitness courses on my last two teams, we just did training in combat and self-defence. This was actually quite fun"

Ahead of them Carter skilfully jumped over the fence outside the warehouse where he had been training "52 seconds," Captain Mitchell said in surprise

"Yes!" Carter grinned, pumping the air as the other rangers cheered for him from behind. He raced forward and threw the paint gun at Chad and picked up Kelsey as he spun her around. "Best time so far, uh?" he asked, casting a look in Sabrina direction but the red head wasnt paying him any attention. The only time she did look up was when Captain Mitchell reappeared and called Carter too him.

"You may have had the fastest time," Captain Mitchell told the red ranger, without looking at him "But you got the lowest score"

Carter frowned "The lowest?" he questioned "I dont understand"

"You've got to take time to use this," Captain Mitchell pointed at Carter's head "Before you _ever_ use a blaster" he pointed at his hand

"But sir I hit every target!" Carter protested

"Which means nothing!" Captain Mitchell stated "You didnt think the situation through. Sometimes the obvious choice is the wrong choice!"

Carter shook his head and looked across at the other rangers who was waiting for him, his gaze found Sabrina who was loading her duffle bag into the car and something clicked "I only did poorly, because Sabrina's being groomed as the new team leader!" he retaliated

Captain Mitchell stared at him, but didnt say anything. "Alright grab you're gear," he ordered the rest of the team "Lets get back to the Aqua base" and he headed to a black sedan. He motioned for Sabrina to follow him, which she did as the other rangers followed behind in the back of the Lightspeed rescue car.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina sighed as she sat on the single bed in her sleeping quarters, the other Rangers were in and around the Aqua base somewhere but she had requested to being left alone. Truth be told, she was lonely. Making friends had never really been this hard for her; normally she got on with everybody. There was the occasional person that she disagreed with, Hunter was one of them. She remembered a time where she and Hunter had been nothing but enemies but she had put it down to the fact that they were more alike and just clashes. After all couples clashed every once in a while even Ranger couples. But now she couldnt imagine her life without him.

Aside from lonely, she was also feeling a little homesick. She had been in Mariner bay for more than 12 hours now and she really missed her mother. Normally if she was in Reefside right now she'd be at the cyber cafe or out on the soccer field, you know, somewhere close to her mother. But being a few hundred feet south of her...literally south now, as in under the water south was different to being across the city. Hopefully when Hunter finally showed up; this feeling of homesickness and loneliness would fade somewhat. Flipping the page of the book in front of her the red head groaned and pressed her forehead against the page, she had never been so bored! She needed something to do, something to ease the boredom. Soccer was an idea, but kicking a ball around inside was a big no-no.

You wouldnt kick a ball around in a house, why would an Aqua base be any different? There was alot of breakable items in the aqua base, and Sabrina knew for sure that Angela wouldnt be happy if they were to become broken. So no, soccer inside was out of the question; and she wasnt exactly sure where they Soccer field of Mariner bay was...or if they even had one. As she lay on her stomach in silence, Sabrina heard a familiar jingle from her pocket and reached for her cell phone. She picked it up to eye level and checked the ID, a grin formed on her face at the name.

"Hunter?" she asked, after pressing 'accept' and pressing the phone to her ear

_"No, it's the phone company"_

The red head grinned "Im so telling Cam you're ripping him off,"

There was a chuckle down the line; as both of them remembered Cam had said the exact same thing when he contacted Sabrina two years ago. Back on the sinking island after they had rescued Hunter who had lost his memories. "_I got good news,"_ he stated

"Yeah?" she asked "What's that?"

"_The Thunder Academy finals just ended,"_

Sabrina shrieked and bounced onto her knees on the bed "Seriously?" she asked, a bright smile on her face "So you're coming to Mariner bay?"

"_Yes,"_ The Thunder headmaster told her "_I'll be leaving Reefside in exactly two days"_

"I can't wait!" she cried. Finally. In two days all loneliness and homesickness would ease, she would still miss her mother and uncle but at least she would have Hunter by her side. As she was mulling over her thoughts while Hunter explained how the finals had gone at the academy, a tremor hit the Aqua base causing the room to shake around the red head. "What was that?" she asked, herself mostly.

_"I said..."_ Hunter started

"No," Sabrina cut across him "Not you; a tremor just hit -" suddenly the alarms started blaring loudly "Hunter, I have to go. I'll see you in two days. Love you"

"_I love you too,"_ he told her "_be careful!"_

"I always am!" she told him, before ending the call and jumping off her bed as Captain Mitchell's voice sounded over the coms. Sliding her phone back into her pocket Sabrina took off for the transport bay.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina grabbed her new Lightspeed jacket on the way in, and skidded to a halt in the transport bay, and scrambled into the car beside Kelsey and Dana. The ground beneath them lowered downwards and the next thing Sabrina knew she was heading into the city, as the ground continued to shake as another tremor hit. The car rocked as it sped forward, before coming to a stop outside of an old abandoned warehouse. Sabrina rolled her eyes, villains really needed to get better ideas. Warehouses? Seriously, that's where they always hid.

"Faster!" came a feminine voice from inside, and after morphing the Rangers entered the main part of the building "I'll destroy Mariner Bay with an Earthquake"

There standing in front of them was a short haired brunette woman, she wearing all silver and even had silver bat like wings sprouting out of her back. On her head was a silver horned headdress.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Carter yelled out, startling the woman and causing her attention to shift to them. Jumping over the side of the stairs, Sabrina landed beside Dana as Joel landed beside her.

"Well, well," the silver clad bat-like woman stated, as her gaze strained on them "if it isn't the Power Rangers!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes once more beneath her visor, aside from finding new and better locations, villains also needed to come up with better lines 'If it isn't the Power Rangers?' that one had been over used one to many times.

"I am Vypra," the woman continued "Im glad we've finally met. So I can destroy you!"

Sabrina stepped forward "Get in line!" she told Vypra "You'd be surprised at how many people have tried, and not succeeded!"

Vypra seemed off guard as her gaze settled on Sabrina; she smirked and shook her head "Batlings attack!

As the fight began as the Rangers easily took down the Batlings, Sabrina jumped over a small group of them and threw out her hand as a series of fireballs shot out and caused the Batlings to ripple with energy and explode. When she landed she chuckled "They get easier every year," she laughed, before looking up as she saw Vypra take off and Carter hot on her tail. Running across the warehouse, Sabrina left the other rangers behind as she followed Carter out. Taking off to follow a villain was never a good idea; it was one way to get hurt or worse.

The chase continued across the street and into a parking garage, where there were still innocent civilians. Sabrina reached the garage at the same time as Carter, but also in time to see Vypra fire a series of lasers at the civilians. _Okay, definitely not in the same category as Elsa or Zurgane_ the red head found herself thinking, where Elsa and Zurgane _may_ have cared about innocent bystanders, they wouldnt have fired lasers at them; at least Sabrina couldnt remember a time when they had. But this woman definitely only cared about the demons she worked for. As her eyes narrowed, Sabrina jumped through the air and landed in front of Carter as he spread his arms to stop Vypra from getting any closer to the woman and child that were behind him.

"Take another step and I will fry you alive!" Sabrina threatened, reaching for her Rescue Blaster that was on her waist.

Vypra didnt take to the threat and slashed downwards with her sword, reflecting on her previous battles Sabrina unsheathed her Phoenix Blade and raised it as it clashed loudly against the metal of Vypra's sword, she pushed up with all her strength and spun around kicking Vypra in the stomach and pushing her backwards, rolling the Phoenix Blade in her hand Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she raised it and rushed forward. Clang. Clang. Clang. That's all that was heard in the warehouse as the two swords collided and sparks flew from them. Flipping over Sabrina narrowly missed Vypra's sword as it slashed down inches from her face.

Landing on her feet the red head turned intending to strike Vypra, but found Carter battling her. Vypra threw out an energy blast at the red ranger who spun around and kicked it back at the owner, Vypra ducked and the blast hit the wall causing the garage to shake violently and some rock formations to fall away. Carter then draws his Rescue Blaster, as Sabrina hurried back to his side, her Phoenix Blade drawn.

Vypra smirked "Hello Phoenix..." she hissed in Sabrina's direction

Not really wanting to be on the opposing end of another villain's attempts to destroy the world, Sabrina tried to weasel out of the fact that she _was_ indeed the Phoenix "What are you talking about?" she snapped

"Please," Vypra cackled "You can pretend all you want, but I know who you really are; and I've got big plans for you"

Sabrina frowned as she considered the words carefully, Carter's voice was the one thing that brought her back "What is she talking about?" the red ranger asked

"Nothing," Sabrina answered

Vypra smirked brightly "Oh, you haven't told them, eh?" she questioned "This should be interesting. I wish I could see their faces when they learn the truth"

"Shut up!" Sabrina snapped, taking a step forward her Phoenix Blade sparking slightly as Sabrina's temper heightened. Yes, she was the Phoenix and secrets werent supposed to be kept on a Ranger team. But the Phoenix was a secret that she wanted to keep under wraps unless absolutely necessary. There was no point in telling the Lightspeed rangers unless they were ready to hear the truth, and they would fully understand her predicament. She had only just joined the team...they wouldn't trust her. She knew they wouldnt. Carter for one didn't trust her now, that wasnt really hard to figure out.

Taking advantage of the fact that the two Rangers in front of her were not paying her much attention, she fired a laser blast at the ground where an oil spill had leaked and crossed paths. She smirked as Sabrina pushed Carter aside and out of the way of the fires, before turning to Vypra "I'll see you soon, little Phoenix..." she sneered, before cackling darkly and disappearing.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, but Vypra was long gone "Damn it!" she cried, looking around as the building started to fall apart around her. The flames had travelled further up the oil spills and Carter was trying to get the little boy and his mother who were still in the building to safety.

"The ceiling is coming down!" Carter exclaimed, looking up at the foundation as it cracked and creaked under the pressure of the flames. "People are in trouble! They need my help!" and he started forward.

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder "Carter!" she yelled at him, as she rushed through the flames and held her hands out to absorb the heat and energy "You have to help me!" she said, pointing to the other fire "Put it out! I got this one!" seeing as her energy was at fullest capacity she reached for her Rescue Blaster and aimed it at the flames.

"No!" Carter told her and continued on his way to the fires

"_Carter, listen to Sabrina"_ Captain Mitchell stated, over the coms-link "_Put out the Fire first!"_

_"_Negative sir," Carter responded turning to the flames, as Sabrina doused the fire she was working on in white foam "there is no time! I have to get these people out of here, before it's too late!" the ceiling was starting to crumble away more and more now "I gotta help them!" he stated

"_Just do it!"_ Captain Mitchell commanded over the coms-link

Carter sighed "Fine!" he grumbled and turned his blaster on the second fire; foam shot out of it and the flames started to disappear. Sabrina finished off her own fire and helped him put out the rest of his flames. With the flames gone, the ceiling started to crumble once more; finally it caved and came crashing down onto two innocent bystanders. Carter whirled around and started forward shouting for the mother and son to get out of the way. Seconds later the last of the ceiling hit the ground and the mother got shakily to her feet, but the little boy was unmoving "No!" Carter cried "What have I done?"

Sabrina stood behind Carter watching the scene, she hadnt meant for the child to get hurt but if they hadn't put the fire out first; then nothing good would have come for anything. In a blur of Pink and Green Dana and Joel sped past her as Chad and Kelsey followed. The Yellow ranger skidded to a halt beside Sabrina as Chad stopped meters behind Carter.

"Don't worry ma'am," Joel said "Its gonna be alright" he then picked up the little boy in his arms and nodded at Dana "Lets go!"

"Its gonna be alright," Dana told the woman reassuringly

Angrily clenching his hands into fists, turned around and fled the vicinity ignoring the calls of Kelsey and Chad for him to wait. Sabrina sighed and shook her head; things were not starting out well.

**xXx**

Once back at the Aqua Base, Sabrina sat in the briefing room with Captain Mitchell; they were discussing her training exercise that morning and planning new ones. Although she had been on two ranger teams previous to the Lightspeed Rescue team she still had alot to learn. But she was willing to do so. Sabrina knew that her strengths were in her abilities and hand-to-hand combat seeing as that was what she was being trained it back at the Thunder and Wind Academies; they didnt test you on brute strength, accuracy and fitness but on how well you can protect yourself in a fight. She was sure she had passed the abilities part of the course this morning with flying colours. But she was more than surprised when Captain Mitchell had told her she had come in third place.

"...so, you're training will commence at 08:00 hours tomorrow morning, understand?" Captain Mitchell asked, getting to his feet opposite the Red ranger

Sabrina smiled and nodded as she also got to her feet "Understood sir," she nodded, and saluted her new Captain. Her hand had just dropped to her waist when the door opened them and a pissed off Carter stormed in.

"You told me to put out the fire!" Carter all but yelled, at Sabrina when he came face to face with her "You were wrong!"

"I wasn't wrong," Sabrina answered

If possible Carter's anger heightened "Of course you were!" he shouted "We should have gotten those people to safety first!"

"You did the right thing," Captain Mitchell interrupted

Sabrina nodded "Carter," she started, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He pulled back as if he had been burned, and Sabrina dropped her hand. "Look, Carter..."

"I dont want to know!" the Red Ranger seethed at her "The only reason you're here is to take over my job, as leader of this team!"

The red head's eyes widened as she shook her head and tried to reason with the red ranger that she didn't want to the Red Ranger position. It was hard enough being the Phoenix Ranger, let alone taking command of a full Ranger team.

"And now because I listened to you!" Carter continued "That little boy got hurt. What kind of priorities do you have? Where you leave a little boy get hurt?"

When neither Sabrina nor Captain Mitchell responded, Carter turned and stormed out the room in anger; Sabrina stood silent for a few moments before saluting her Captain and also leaving. When she agreed to stay behind at Lightspeed Rescue she didnt expect that she was going to get on the wrong side of the other rangers. Especially Carter's. He had to understand that she didnt want the red ranger's position, the Phoenix ranger was enough work as it was. Controlling the Phoenix and making sure that evil never got its hands on it, Knowing that you held the fate of the world in your hands and with simple thought you could destroy it, he needed to understand that being the Phoenix Ranger wasn't what it was cracked up to be, and even though her colour was a slightly brighter red it didnt mean she was the leader.

Flaming out from the Aqua Base, Sabrina looked around Mariner Bay; after hearing what Carter thought the reason for her being here was she found herself wanting to go back home. She missed her mom, her uncle, and her friends. She wanted to be somewhere where people didnt judge her on first appearances but on whom she was as a person. The people who knew her as the Phoenix, didnt accuse her of wanting something she really didnt want. Connor and Shane...even Hunter! They never accused her of wanting the Leader position of the team, they treated her like any other team mate and when the red ranger was in trouble Sabrina did step up to the role, but she always knew when to step down.

In order to be a leader, one had to know when to follow.

_I honestly can't wait for Hunter to get here,_ she found herself thinking at least with Hunter around she'd have someone to talk to. Someone who would understand and be able to calm her down when she was feeling lost or upset. She could have gone to the rest of the Rangers but they had known Carter longer than they had known her, and despite already having a close friendship forming with Kelsey, Sabrina really wanted to talk to someone she knew a little better. Her mother and Uncle were out of the question because she knew they would only tell her to come home, but Hunter...well, yes he would probably say returning to Reefside was the best thing to do if she wasnt happy in Mariner Bay but at least if he showed up then, well, it would just like being back at home. With the minus of her mother and uncle that was it. But home was anywhere as long as Hunter was around.

Movement flashed behind her and Sabrina had barely enough time to catch the figure of Carter sprinting past her; pushing herself to her feet she followed after him but kept her distance as she didnt want another accusation that she was following him to try and undermine his position on the Ranger team. She kept her eyes on his back and frowned as he entered the garage from earlier where the little boy had gotten hurt, she skidded to a halt at the entrance and watched as he approached the same spot Vypra had stood in earlier that day. The red ranger pulled away at the debris that had fallen onto the canisters of flammable oil she had seen. That's why she had told him to put out the fires, she had seen the Canisters, he hadnt. If the flames got to them first the whole place would have exploded.

Stepping into the Garage, Sabrina approached Carter who looked up at the sound of her footsteps. He turned and their gaze connected but neither spoke a word. Sabrina's face was blank from emotions and anything that would have registered as hurt in Carter's eyes. If he wanted to act cold towards her then fine, she didnt care! If he believed that she wanted his job, she would just prove that she didnt, but if he didnt want to believe that she was here just to help then there was really nothing she could do to change his mind. Carter's gaze moved away from hers and onto something that was behind her, footsteps echoed in the silence and Sabrina glanced around to see Captain Mitchell had appeared seemingly from no where; she frowned but didnt comment.

"Sometimes," Captain Mitchell began "the obvious choice is the wrong choice"

Carter thought back on that morning "The training exercise," he spoke "you knew the Canisters could explode," he then turned to look at Sabrina "That's why you told me to put out the fire. You saw the Canisters"

Sabrina nodded "It isn't easy being a leader," she told him "I've seen friends try to take on the world; before they realize that...there is no 'I' in team. If you hadnt put out the fire, we all would have been hurt"

While Sabrina had spoken, Captain Mitchell had walked forward to stand near the canisters "You learn tough lessons, every single day" he stated

Carter nodded, turning his gaze away from Sabrina. Maybe he did owe her an apology. But before he could even utter a single word, the garage shook as an earthquake like tremor hit.

"Whoa," Sabrina yelped as she stumbled backwards into a pillar "That wasnt an Earthquake!"

Her morpher along with Carters beeped "_Carter! Sabrina! We need you're help!"_ the others voices came over the link

"Im not sure im cut out to be a ranger," Carter stated, looking up at Sabrina "Maybe you'd prove to be a better leader"

The red head shook her head "I don't want your position!" she told him "Im happy with the one I have! It's been mine for the last two years, and I have followed under the command of Red rangers. And now...im ready to follow under the command of you." she smiled "But if you do need help, I'll be more than happy to supply it. But i'd never come into this team to undermine you. I trust you're judgement, Carter...the question is: Do you?"

And with those parting words she morphed and flamed out.

**xXx**

In the underground cavern the fight with the Batlings was stopping the other rangers from getting at Vypra and preventing her from driving a spike into the ground. Firing an energy blast at the rangers the woman walked forwards and took the hammer from another Batling who was holding the spike in an upright position in the ground. "No!" the rangers yelled "Don't do it!" but Vypra didnt heed their warnings and raised the hammer into the air; she brought it down swiftly intending to strike the spike, but meters from the hilt an energy blast hit the hammer from her hand as another hit the spike destroying it instantly.

With an angry growl, Vypra turned in the direction of the exit and entrance to see Sabrina and Carter standing there "We've had enough of your ground shaking games, Vypra!" Carter told her, holding his blaster had arms width "We're putting an end to this!"

"Red Rangers!" Vypra snarled at them and raised her sword, before running forward.

Sabrina flamed out in a flurry of flames taking Carter with her, when she reappeared she was behind the woman. Carter re-grouped with the other rangers as Sabrina unsheathed her Phoenix Blade "Looking for us?" she asked, causing Vypra to spin around, she smirked at the surprised look on the other woman's face "You seem surprised? Didn't you know I was talented when it came to fire?"

"I've waited a long time for this moment, Phoenix!" Vypra snarled, raising her sword and charging forward once more. Sabrina mimicked her actions and met her half way. There was a metallic clash as the two swords locked and the fight between Sabrina and Vypra continued.

"I know what you're up too, Vypra!" Sabrina seethed

"Come on Phoenix!"

Sabrina shook her head as she battled "Now is not the time!" she snapped, kicking up and planting a kick in Vypra's stomach. She flipped over and landed in a crouch in front of the other rangers. Vypra sliced downwards with her sword, but Sabrina blocked the attack with her own "You know what to do Carter," she said over her shoulder to the red ranger.

"Right!" Carter nodded and run through the Batlings fighting them off at every turn, sliding across the floor he grabbed one of the spikes and threw it into the air, before firing a blaster of energy at it as it exploded "Guys!" he said turning to the other Rangers "We have to destroy the spikes!"

"Right!" Chad nodded

Joel nodded also "I knew that!" he stated, running into the Batlings with the others to finish the task at hand. While the other rangers destroyed the spikes, Sabrina kept Vypra at bay. Throwing the spikes into one pile on the floor the five rangers fired their blasters at them, and seconds later Sabrina flamed in behind them.

"Destroy them!" Vypra yelled

With the Batlings in battle, Vypra took off for the exit. As usual Carter followed her and Sabrina groaned "Carter!" she called after him "Wait!" she moved to give chase by the Batlings blocked her path "Im _so_ not in the mood right now!" she yelled at them, the Rangers re-grouped behind her as the Batlings continued to block their way out "Stay down!" she told the others, who fell back. Sabrina moved forward and twirled her arms around her before thrusting them out "Phoenix Fire Blast!" she yelled and a wave of flames washed over the Batlings destroying them instantly. Once their path was clear Sabrina sprinted ahead.

"What was that?" Joel questioned as he and the others gave case

Kelsey shook her head "I have no clue," she answered

The second they stepped outside the mouth of the cavern their gaze was directed skyward as a 30ft monster towered over them "Uh-oh!" Dana murmured. They re-grouped with Carter who called for the Rescue Zords.

"Phoenix!" Sabrina called, and seconds later her Phoenix Zord flew into view with the Rescue Zords. As the others took to their Zords, Sabrina flamed into her Zord and shot into the air, hiding amongst the clouds as she waited for an opportunity to blast this ungrateful demon back to wherever it was it had come from. At first the monster took a beating from the Lightspeed Megazord, before he disappeared into the ground, Sabrina chuckled as he reminded her of Dustin. Searching for the monster in the mass of brown ground, her sensors locked onto something at the Megazord's feet "Directly Beneath you!" she told the other rangers.

"Ladder Arms!" Chad commanded, and the extendable arms hit the ground as the Megazord was flipped over and effectively kick the monster in the face and threw him out of the ground.

"Lightspeed Megazord sabre," Carter commanded, and seconds later a sword was in the Megazord's hands; after the sword had appeared; Carter ended its miserable life with a slash downwards through an energy orbs of flames.

Sabrina frowned "You guys so ripped my powers!" she pouted, before a screech was heard as she shot down into the midst of the flames. Her Zord screeched at the flames but the energy was more than it needed. As if in approval and thanks for Sabrina's idea the Phoenix cooed and absorbed the rest of the explosion until the smoke disappeared and she pulled out again, spinning around madly in the air. The red head could hear Kelsey laugh from the Lightspeed Megazord, and the smile on Sabrina's face was one of pure joy. She was getting back to full energy again...slowly...but surely and steadily.

**xXx**

After the fight that day, the rest of the Ranger team had returned the Aqua base. Not really wanting to go back to her sleeping quarters and just lie on her bed for the remainder of the night Sabrina had taken off after sending her Zord back it its hanger. She had then flamed out before any of the rangers could register her even leaving. She knew that the only way to actually make friends was to talk to you're team-mates, but the Lightspeed Rescue team _wasn't_ easy to get on with like the Ninja Rangers had been or the Dino Rangers for that matter. With them something just clicked; on the Ranger team, there was Dustin and Shane - the goofy and over-protective big brothers. There was Cam and Blake - the Computer genius and Motocross addict big brothers. There was Tori - the peace making older sister and then there was Hunter - there was so many thing she could say about Hunter. He was the brooding bad boy, the loner, the not easily trusted. But there was also something about him that intrigued Sabrina and that's why they seemed to click. Well, at first they didnt.

As she sat on the rocks over-looking the ocean, Sabrina sighed. This was all too familiar. She had sat on the beach the evening after she and Tori had become trapped in the Gold Dust Dimension; she remembered that day as clear as glass because it was the time she and Hunter shared their first proper kiss, after he had explained to her that even though she was afraid of her powers and what she could do to her friends at any weakened moment, she couldnt give up. Because they werent giving up on her. They had shared a real moment then...then after he had attempted to help her up, but only ended up landing on top of her after she had slipped in the sand...they had kissed.

Days after this, their friendship turned sour again. They were back to being enemies. Both one of them wouldn't say a decent word to each other and if they did the other would usually snap at brush them off in irritation. But things slowly returned to normal, and they started a new. The kiss still evident in their minds, but they knew that in order to beat Lothor fighting each other wasnt going to help. Then came the fatal day, when Lothor took control the Phoenix, helped it force its way through Sabrina's barriers and turn on the other rangers. She would have succeeded if Lothor hadn't stolen Sabrina's ranger powers and thrown the red head back, giving her enough time to break through the Phoenix's hold.

Hunter's words that day had been all Sabrina needed to re-gain control. Three little words, which seemed to make everything better, and gave Sabrina something worth living for. 'I Love You'. Yes, Hunter had stated that he loved Sabrina and after that she had come back. She told him that she loved him too and the Phoenix was repelled by the feeling of hope and love and was thrown back into oblivion. Locked away in a cage that Sabrina worked so hard to keep her inside. Lothor was gone, the Phoenix had been dealt with and life could at least return to normal.

The Sabrina had moved to Reefside, and a whole new adventure had begun. She had accompanied her uncle Tommy to the museum, with three other students: Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford. Three seemingly young students who came from different worlds. She and Connor had instantly clicked from day one, but that was more to do with the fact that they the same common interest - Soccer. Connor was the Reefside All Star and Sabrina was the Blue Bay Dolphin Soccer Star. That and she had played for the Miami Lions three years in a row, something Connor found extremely impressive.

But again, the connections between her and the Dino Rangers were there; they were her family. Brothers and Sister. Kira the musician, Ethan the Computer Genius (but not as much as Cam) and Connor the soccer player. Although her connection with Connor was stronger than the other two, Sabrina still found it easy to get on with all three of them. Then Trent joined the team, at first he had come around as the Evil White Ranger and nearly put an end to her life by eliminating her in battle. But after finding a way to break the hold of evil the Gem had over him, he joined the team. But on a probation trial with her. She didn't trust him...and she had good enough reasons not too.

Not only had he tried to eliminate her, but he had also fossilized her uncle; the others may have been willing to forget what he had done, but she was finding it hard to forgive and forget. He kept many secrets from them, secrets that could have gotten them killed. But his world of secrets and lies had been revealed when his father transformed into the mutant dinosaur Mesogog right in front of the Rangers one afternoon at school. Trent was then put back under the microscope and prodded and poke at until he revealed why he had kept his father's secret. Despite not trusting him, Sabrina could understand.

Anton Mercer was the only family Trent had; despite not being his biological parent. But Trent was willing to do everything to save his father. Even though she had never told him, Sabrina knew she would have done the same thing. Her mother was the only parent she had, her father was in prison for kidnapping and attempted murder of her, and he was very well facing the death sentence. But that was beside the point, but Hayley had given her life away to make sure her daughter grew up in a world where she felt safe and secure. She had given away everything for her daughter and Sabrina knew exactly where Trent was coming from when he said he would have done _anything_ for his father. Because she would have done the exact same thing for her mother.

While thinking back on her past team's, Sabrina came to the conclusion that if she wanted to get on with the Lightspeed team, it didnt have to be close knit friendships. Just enough were they could be civil towards one another, and then she had to establish some sort of connection with them. There had to be a form of common interest between her and the team. She just had to find it. So with a sigh, the red head stood and run a hand through her hair. It was time to head back, her head was still full of thoughts but she could have sat out here forever sorting through them; but she knew she had to return to the Aqua Base at some point.

Glancing around to make sure no one was around, the red head flamed. All she could see for a few moments was the wisps of fiery goodness that was her energy. She could feel the heat on her skin but it never burned her. She was one with the flames. As they died and she stepped out into the hallway of the Aqua base, she proceeded to walk down the hallway towards her room. The others were probably getting a bite to eat, but she wasnt relatively that hungry. If she did become hungry she would get something later. Right now, she just really wanted to be alone to clear more of her thoughts.

As she turned the corridor, she slammed into another person _That's what you get for not paying attention_ she scolded herself before picking herself up from the floor and looking up to see who she had walked into. Carter. _Great_ she sighed _this is all I need right now_. Even though they seemed to have been on civil terms to destroy the spikes back in the cavern there was still an icy bridge between her and the Red ranger. But the look on his face wasnt stony or lucid; it actually seemed apologetic.

"I owe you an apology," he told her "If you hadn't told me to put out the fire the whole Garage would have gone up in flames. I don't know if that would have hurt you much, but those innocent bystanders, they would have died and it would have been all my fault. So, I wanted to thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life!"

Sabrina listened to him before speaking "Carter, you're choice to put others before you is admirable," she smiled "But you've got alot to learn. Just because I've been on two ranger teams previous to this one, doesn't mean I know everything. When I told you to put out the flames, I was thinking as a ranger I was using common sense. I too wanted those people safe, that's why I told you to put out the flames. A head injury has gotta be better than being blown apart, right?"

He chuckled slightly but nodded "I guess"

"So apology accepted," she stated "Oh and one more thing: Im not here to take over you're Ranger position. But you've gotta learn that in order to be leader, you have to know when to be a follower." she then stepped around him, and disappeared down the corridor.

Carter watched her go, thinking over her words. He smirked and nodded. She made a good point.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter update from your's truly. Thanks to **_Comet Warrior_** for the idea plot line to follow.**

**You're thoughts?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter was updated on 23__rd__ August 2010 at 5:09AM_


	3. Riding the Edge

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Riding the Edge**

* * *

It was a new day; but for the Aqua base life was normal - so far. Experiments were going off without any trouble, Angela Fairweather was more than pleased with her success in creating new equipment for the Rangers and she was also doing what she did best, avoiding Joel. Although he was annoying at times and acted like a lovesick little puppy she had to admit it was quite funny to watch him bound around her looking for attention. Today was no different. Aside from him trying to get her attention the conversations within the Aqua base were about one thing: The Shuttle Launch. Today the space centre was launching its Space Shuttle which remains in Space for the maximum of 12 hours before returning.

So while they were preparing for their big moment later in the day, the Power Rangers were enjoying some well earned relaxing. So far there had been no demon attacks -not that they were complaining- but when you're given the assignment to protect the world from evil demons and then everything goes quiet it's a little difficult to find something to fill the spot of fighting bad guys. That's why two of the Rangers were practicing up on their fighting skills. Dana was working with her father, Joel was following Mrs. Fairweather around, Kelsey had gone out into the city and Sabrina...well, the others had no clue where Sabrina had flamed out too.

She had woken that morning to a muffled ringing as her Cell phone was buried under her pillow, it took many attempts from Kelsey and Dana -who had thrown pillows at her and called her name several times- but she final woke and answered the call. It appeared to be good news considering from the moment she answered the small device to the moment she hung up a permanent smile had been etched into her lips. After the call had ended, she practically jumped out of bed, dressed and hurried out of the room, shouting over shoulder that she wanted to get some early training in, for reason unknown. At least to them the reasons were unknown.

Now, it was nearing 10:00AM and the fiery red head had just flamed in at the park not that from the Aqua base. She was bored. Her training had ended hours ago and she was now waiting the arrival of Hunter. He had called her that morning to say he had just left Reefside and should be in Mariner Bay within the next few hours. Sabrina remembered how long it had taken her to get to Mariner Bay from Reefside the day Dana came to collect her. It had felt like hours to her; but it may have felt like hours because she was also lacking in energy from the final battle of the previous day. She sighed and dropped down onto a park bench near the water fountain and sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her head in them. God she missed Reefside.

Not that she didn't like Mariner Bay, it was rather beautiful here; but there was something about Reefside that stood out to her. It wasn't just the fact that her family and friends were there, and it wasn't because Blue Bay Harbour was just down the road sort to speak. No, there was something else that drew her too Reefside. A smile laced her lips as the reason behind her attachment to Reefside entered her mind - It was Home. It was her one true home, no matter where she had been, what she had done. Reefside would always be that special place that she returned too, she would always return home.

The silence on which she had enveloped herself into was broken by the slamming of a car door; Sabrina's head snapped up and she looked around for the noise. A wide smile as her gaze fell onto a familiar blonde "Hunter..." she whispered, as her boyfriend smirked in her direction. Jumping up from her seat the red head launched herself across the park and into his arms. He laughed softly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he did his shoulders. "You're really here!" she gushed

"Yeah, im here" he said through his laughter

She smiled "Oh i've missed you" before laughing as Hunter picked her up off her feet and spun her around. When he stopped spinning her, she dropped her to her feet and pulled back, but only to arms length keeping her hands around his wrists afraid that he would disappear if she let him go. "I can't believe you're finally here!" she said, before hugging him again.

"I missed you too," he said kissing her hair softly

Sabrina pulled back and glanced up "Hey," she said, tapping her finger to her lips.

Hunter chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, he moved to pull back but Sabrina wouldn't allow him as she kissed him again. "Sabrina..."

"Too long!" the Red head complained "I missed you so much! Im never gonna let you go...again!"

The older blonde chuckled once more and shook his head "Do you think you could let me go long enough so I can get my clearance and equipment in order?"

"Nope!" she teased, hugging him tighter.

"Okay," he said, he placed his arm under her legs and scooped her up into the. She shirked in laughter as he spun her around again as she held on tightly, her laughter ringing in the air. Yup, she really had missed him.

"Okay," she smiled "I'll take you to the Aqua base,"

And after he put her back on her feet, she clambered into the passenger's side of his truck and navigated him towards the entrance of the Aqua base tunnel. The same way she had entered when she first arrived. Showing her credentials to the guard, they started the drive through the clear tunnel. "We're under water..." Hunter said the look on his face somewhat startled.

Sabrina frowned "Uh yeah..." she nodded "That's why they call it 'Aqua base'. You know Aqua...water? Underwater base?"

"Oh shut up," he grinned in her direction

"This isn't gonna be a problem is it?" she questioned

He looked across at her, seeing the fear of him leaving evident on her face "No," he smiled, shaking his head "Not a problem"

"Cool," she smiled; reaching over to kiss his cheek as they finally came to a halt inside the Aqua base. They were met by Captain Mitchell who gave Hunter the same speech he had given Sabrina when she arrived, before leading them off to the briefing room to discuss Hunter's new job description and to get his clearance in order. Once everything was over and Hunter was officially apart of the Aqua base staff, Sabrina pulled him out of the room to show him around the base.

_-Scene-_

The conversations between the couple changed quickly as Sabrina showed Hunter around; the only places he didnt have clearance for was the main labs and control rooms "This isn't the Dino Lab anymore," she told him "You can't just go anywhere you please down here...unless you're a ranger of course. But that's beside the point. The point _is_ that you are finally here with me. Isn't that enough?" she asked looking up at him, with her irresistible pleading puppy dog pout.

Hunter tried his hardest to resist, but resistance was futile as he looked down at her "Fine!" he complained, before pulling her close "I hate when you do that," he mumbled in her ear. The vibrations of his voice tickled the inside of her ear and his warm breath made her shudder slightly. It was like back before they were dating and how every moment being around him made her feel like a lovesick school girl. Although she hid it well from him. Arguments and all.

"I know," she smiled "That's why I do it"

"I hate you!"

She shook her head "Nah you don't"

"..._This mission will spend only a quick four hours in space" _said the news reporter on the TV from inside the Rec room; walking past outside Sabrina stopped and turned to the sound. She pushed a button on the side of the wall as the door opened and she stuck her head inside, smiling when she saw the others.

"Hey guys," she grinned

"Hey Sabrina," Joel, Dana and Kelsey recited back causing the red head to giggle at them.

"What's happening?" the red head asked

Dana looked up "You remember that girl, Kelsey helped this morning? The one who's dog she saved?" Sabrina nodded "Apparently she's on TV"

"..._what spectacular sight ladies and gentlemen," _the reporter continued her report "_the first -"_ the rest of the news report was cut off as six separate morphers beeped distinctively. Sabrina, seemingly being the only one not eating or staring at the TV like it was some new invention, hit the coms button on her morpher.

"Captain?" she asked

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we've got trouble,"_

"When do we not?" Sabrina murmured to Hunter who chuckled, and pulled her close "We'll be right there," she added, throwing Joel a look as he opened his mouth to protest. The five rangers sitting down jumped to their feet and followed Sabrina and the unfamiliar blonde out of the Rec room. She then grabbed her jacket from beside the others and followed them towards the car "Its times like this..." she sighed "...that I miss my bike"

Hunter smiled "Go and be careful," he told her "I'll have a surprise for you when you get back"

"Oh, can't wait!" she cried, clambering up into the front seat beside Dana "Hit it!"

The floor lowered and the rangers exited through the tunnel in which Sabrina and Hunter had entered earlier.

**xXx**

Before reaching the scene the rangers morphed, and then run out into the destruction. There high in the sky, whirling around at immense speeds was one singular huge Tornado! Debris from buildings was scatted all over the place as people ran for safety others trapped under the debris. The rangers immediately split up as they headed for different locations to help the people who were trapped "Its okay," Sabrina said reaching a little girl, who was clutching a stuffed bear to her chest, her blonde hair was tied in bunches either side of her face and there were tears evident on her face "Its gonna be okay..." the red head reassured as she lifted the large chunk of concrete that was threatening to fall on the little girl, if it hadnt been supported by a beam of metal. "Come on...that's it"

The little girl scrambled out from underneath as Sabrina held it, she knew it wouldnt fall; at least she hoped it wouldnt. But she had seen freak accidents before. The slab of concrete may have looked safe but one false move and the little girl would be a pancake on the road. Once the toddler was free, Sabrina picked her up and dodged the Tornado that had come their way, she rolled across the ground and then got back to her feet as she run to the other side of the road and put her down "Go!" she said, pointing to a store front "Hide!" The little girl nodded and run for the store front that Sabrina had pointed out, before the red head run back to help the others help other people.

The other rangers were reassuring the people the rescued that everything was gonna be okay. One man in particular had latched onto a fence but was quickly losing his grip. "Help!" he cried out desperately, Sabrina who hadnt been too far way spun around just as the man lost his grip completely, his yells echoed far and wide and next thing the red head knew was Kelsey and the young a man on the ground out of the force of the winds

"Kelsey!" Sabrina shouted running towards the Yellow ranger "Are you okay?"

The Yellow ranger nodded "Im fine!" she answered, "Are you okay?" she asked the man. He nodded frantically and quickly shot for safety.

"You're welcome!" Sabrina called after him, before she and Kelsey followed the others towards the Tornado that had disappeared from the city "What the -!" she all but yelled, but before she could utter another word an air bubble appeared in the sky as a fire demon appeared.

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I am Diabolico," the demon answered

"What do you want for us?"

"I have come to destroy you're precious city," Diabolico stated "and restore Queen Bansheera's magnificent palace" and with that he disappeared like nothing but wisps of smoke in the air. The rangers exchanged looks, and Sabrina frowned.

"I just got one thing to say," she murmured "I bet Bansheera's palace can't compare with mine!"

The other rangers frowned and turned in her direction...this was so not the time to compare minor details. "Are you feeling okay?" Carter asked

"I feel fine," Sabrina smiled "Thanks for asking"

Suddenly the tornado reappeared and swept through the warehouses; causing explosions all along the inside "Come on guys!" Carter said over his shoulder "We gotta stop him!"

"Where's Shane when you need him!" Sabrina complained to herself, as she gave chase after the twisting, destroying, whirlwind. After chasing their tornado into the warehouse district, the rangers rounded a corner where it had to come to a sort of standstill just destroying everything in its view.

Using his Visor scanner Carter was able to detect the monster "He's inside the Tornado!" he stated reaching for his blaster "Rescue Blaster!" he aimed and fired a single round into the whirlwind, hitting the monster and taking it down. The air settled back to normal as the tornado disappeared and the monster landed on its feet in front of them. He was like a mix between a bat and something really ugly.

Sabrina's eyes widened "Dude...you are fugly!" she giggled

"Sabrina!" Carter grumbled, what had gotten into her today? She was all hyper.

"Don't you realize that you can stop me?" the monster asked

"Save you breath," Carter retaliated "My friends and I will stop you!"

"So it's friends that you want?" the monster asked "well meet some of mine" he threw out his hands as a horde of Batlings appeared

"He's got alot of friends!" Chad commented

Carter struck a defensive pose "But we've got each other"

"When did you get all sentimental, about friendship?" Sabrina asked the red ranger, before the battle began. Leap-frog jumping over Joel, Sabrina twisted around on the ground and sweeped the feet out from under the Batlings.

"Leap frog?" Joel chuckled as Sabrina fell into step beside him, as they fought back-to-back

The red head nodded "Yeah..." she chuckled "It's very effective and it also brings fun to a fight. I know fighting isn't supposed to be fun, but if you make it fun, then you'll have fun. Being gloomy is definitely not fun"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ramble?" the Green ranger asked "alot?"

The red head giggled "Everyone in my whole life" she responded "But im working on it...at least, im trying"

Joel shook his head and returned to the fight, he gripped Sabrina's hands from behind and rolled over his back as she planted a kick in a Batlings chest and sent him hurtling backwards. When she landed in front of him they clasped hands and he lifted her off her feet as he spun her around, the Phoenix ranger running across the chests of the Batlings and sending them flying. "Whoo yeah!" the two cried, as their groups fell to the ground.

While the other rangers dealt with the Batlings, taking them out as easy as pie; Carter was having a little trouble with the monster and was being thrown around like a rag doll. The monster threw the red ranger away from, as Carter flipped over and landed on his stomach before scrambling to his feet. "You can't beat me," the monster rumbled "im invincible"

"We'll see about that!" Carter yelled, running forward only to be knocked backwards by a series of flame balls. He hit the ground with a yell that caught the others attention as they ran out to help their friend. Kelsey, Dana and Chad made sure Carter was okay as Joel and Sabrina stood in front of him protectively.

"Look out!" Joel stated, as the monster fired lasers at them. Lasers that were lost in the flames of fire that wrapped around the rangers as Sabrina shielded them from attack. As the flames died the six rangers fired their Rescue blasters at the monster causing him to retreat. "What was that?" the green ranger asked, turning to Sabrina as the monster fled. He was referring to the flame shield.

The red head shrugged "Part of being the Phoenix," she answered "comes in handy, huh?"

After being in space, the shuttle was due to return. But with the fleeing of the monster the tornado had returned effectively knocking the shuttle off course. Calling for the rescue bird. They create their secret weapon the Rescue Bird Unilaser and fire at the monster once more. The laser hit its target and destroyed him instantly.

Sabrina frowned _Man, monsters weren't this easy last year...or two years ago for that matter_ she thought _not that im complaining!_ She added quickly, hoping she hadn't mentally jinxed that.

"Yeah," Carter cheered happily "Looks like the weather is clearing up"

Suddenly Kelsey's morpher bleeped "_Rangers_" Captain Mitchell sounded

"Go ahead sir," Kelsey responded

"_The space shuttle is in trouble,"_ Captain Mitchell explained "_The Tornado hit the shuttle pretty hard. There's lots of damage. We don't think she is going to be able to land it on her own"_

"Nancy's in there," Kelsey panicked

Joel approached his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder "Captain Mitchell," he said into his morpher "I can help out with Rescue 3"

"_You won't be able to do it alone Joel,_" Captain Mitchell responded "_You wont be able to land safely. You'll both crash_"

Sabrina perked up "Send the Phoenix!" she told the Captain "I can go up and help Joel in the air"

"Wait a minute," Kelsey stated "I got an idea on what we can do"

"Great, let's hear it!" Carter intervened

Kelsey hesitated "I'd tell you, but you'd think I was crazy" she told them. She turned her back on her friends "Rescue Zords! Mobilize!"

After making the call, the Rescue Zords appeared. Sabrina frowned as she countered them...there were 6 "Six?" she asked, looking around at Kelsey in confusion. The Yellow ranger nodded.

"Six," she smiled "Ms. Fairweather was looking for you earlier," she explained "The Dash Rescue was completed last night while you were asleep. You know, thanks to the multiple shifts of workers Lightspeed has working around the clock"

Sabrina grinned and turned to inspect her Zord, although she had seen the plans she was now seeing it in real 3D before her. The Dash Rescue Zord resembled a large dune buggy with six oversized wheels, three on each side. There was a flatbed trailer behind the cockpit and Sabrina thought back to the Zords blue prints as she remembered that her Zord was gonna have some sort of carrier on the side or behind it where her Phoenix Zord would be kept, she guessed the flatbed trailer was where the Phoenix Zord was resting right now, waiting to launch.

"You call the shots Kelsey," Carter told the Yellow ranger as the Zords arrive at the scene, with each Ranger taking to their respective Zords, Sabrina readied herself to call for the Phoenix after Kelsey had given her instructions.

"Joel," the Yellow ranger started "Locate the shuttle!"

"You got it Kelsey," Joel responded as he lifted into the air with his Zord

"Sabrina," Kelsey turned to the red head "could you help stabilize the shuttle, while it's in the air?"

The red head nodded "I got it covered!" she said, lifting her morpher "Phoenix! Activate!" the container on the flatbed trailer of her Dash Rescue Zord split vertically in half and spread apart, as the Phoenix appeared in all its scarlet beauty. The wings spread and she shot into the air, while the container folded back down and became apart of the flatbed of the Rescue Zord. Sabrina smirked and flamed out as she reappeared inside her cock-pit; she pulled back on her controls and shot into the air after Joel to help with the Shuttle.

"Dana," Kelsey continued "Can you clear the highway?"

"You got it!" The pink ranger responded and proceeded to remove all cars from the highway.

Meanwhile, Sabrina had finally caught up with Joel "Hello Space Shuttle," the Green ranger spoke over the coms, the frequency on the same level as the shuttles "Rescue 3 at your services"

The two inside the shuttle looked out of the left window to see the Green ranger's Zord appear beside them, before they felt a nudge from beneath the shuttle "What was that?" Nancy's scared voice came over the line

"Oh don't mind that," Sabrina said over the same frequency "that's just a little nudge from you're friend Phoenix," she grinned "We're here to help!"

"Great," Nancy responded "But most of my controls are jammed. Including my landing gear"

Joel shook his head "Kelsey, im in position"

"Ditto" Sabrina agreed

"Alright," Kelsey responded "Joel, attach your cable magnets onto the shuttle"

Nancy frowned "Cable Magnets? For what?"

"We're gonna help you land," Kelsey answered "Sabrina, can you nudge the shuttle from below; just stabilize her long enough?"

Sabrina nodded "Phoenix can do just about anything Kels," she answered "Aint that right precious?" she asked petting her control panel. She then proceeded to nudging the underneath of the shuttle as Joel attacked his cable magnets to the side. The Shuttle continued its descent but at a much slower pace this time. As Joel pulled up, to elevate the shuttle out, Sabrina pressed the Phoenix to the bottom of the shuttle and continued nudging it to slow it down more in its decent.

"Joel, put the shuttle on my roof" Kelsey told the Green ranger as she sped across the empty highway

"What?" Sabrina and Joel asked at the same time "On top of your Zord?"

"While you're moving?" Nancy asked fearfully "you must be crazy!"

Kelsey looked up "Crazy is my middle name!" she responded

Nancy stopped for a moment before grinning "Kelsey?" she questioned "Hey, Kelsey is that you?"

"The one and only," the yellow ranger answered

"Well, if you think this will work," Nancy responded "I think so too. Let's go!"

"That's the spirit"

Sabrina shook her head "Beginning descent," she stated "Joel"

"All over it!"

As they got closer and closer to the highway, Sabrina dipped out when the Shuttle was level enough with the Haz Rescue. But at the speed Kelsey was going there was no way she was gonna rescue the shuttle _and_ stop in time. The last of the Highway wasnt finished, there was just a gaping hole there. Lowering the shuttle fully onto the Haz Rescue, Joel pulled back, the clamps coming away from the side of the shuttle. Nearing the end of Highway Kelsey slammed on the breaks as the tyres screeched against the Asphalt.

"Kelsey!" Sabrina yelled from her Zord, as smoke filled the air. When it cleared the Rescue Zord 4 was safely situated on the edge of the Highway meters from the end. Sabrina sighed in relief as the Shuttle was perched on the top. Safe and sound. "Kelsey! That was one crazy mixed up plan!" she laughed "but you pulled it off! Nice one!"

"Thanks" the Yellow ranger grinned "Now that was crazy...even for me!"

Nancy's laughter filled the communication link; as the Phoenix and Joel's Zords flew over head, on the ground rolling towards them was the Pyro Rescue, as Carter extended the Ladder Arms and carefully picked up the shuttle and carried it to safety.

"Thank you," Nancy smiled "All of you! Thank you!"

With the safe return of the shuttle, Sabrina returns her Phoenix to the Dash Rescue she watches as the container opens from the back of her Zord and she lowers the Phoenix back into it. The wings contract and the container closer with the red head still in the cock-pit. Shutting down the bird, Sabrina then flamed as she reappeared outside. "Woah, now that was one crazy ride" she grinned, looking up at the other Zords. A flutter of wings caught her attention and seconds later the sun was blocked out as a dark shape fell over her. The monster was back. "Just once!" she shouted "Just once! Would it kill them not to grow big?"

"Carter!" Chad called "Time to step it up a notch!"

The red ranger nodded "Megazord Mode! Lightspeed!"

With all five Megazords forming together Sabrina frowned as her Dash Rescue remained silent "Uh...Ms. Fairweather? We seem to have a problem! I don't seem to be moving!"

_"In order to get your Dash Rescue operational so soon,"_ Ms. Fairweather's voice sounded "_we haven't completed the Megazord attachments and software; but we're working on it"_

"Oh," Sabrina answered "that's cool! I still got Phoenix! Take you're time!" she turned back to the newly formed Lightspeed Megazord "Go you guys! Show him how it's done!"

"Wind spin!" the monster yelled as he started to spin in a circle kicking up debris and hitting them against the Megazord, but it stood proud and tall. When the monster stopped, the rangers initiated the attack of the super punch with the ladder arms. They punched numerous times, before he was lifted into the air and spun around.

"Have a nice flight," Sabrina waved after him

When the monster hit the ground he exploded "That's the last of that windbag," Joel cheered

"We did it!" Carter grinned

"Not so fast," Chad interrupted "take a look!"

Despite exploding the monster survived, and had returned for round two, initiating the Lightspeed sabre; Carter destroyed him finally with a flaming energy orb from the Zord.

"And stay down!" Sabrina yelled

Nancy who had been watching from the shuttle grinned "Nothing is impossible for you guys!" she smiled

_-Scene-_

With the monster destroyed the Rangers ejected and hit the ground running. Nancy was waiting for them, Kelsey removed her helmet and run at the shuttle expert with her helmet off. The two hugged as if they had been friends for years, before pulling back. Nancy's smile was a genuine thankful one as she stared at the brunette in Yellow spandex "I should have known you'd be a Power Ranger!" she gushed

"A crazy Power Ranger," Sabrina commented, grinning beneath her visor "But she pulls it off!"

Kelsey laughed as Nancy nodded in agreement with the Phoenix Ranger "So what's it like to be apart of Lightspeed Rescue?"

"I love it!" Kelsey answered "but it's funny though; I've always dreamed of flying the space shuttle"

"Yeah?" Nancy questioned "Well after seeing the kinda of rescues you do; I think I should keep my job and you should keep yours,"

The two girls giggled in response as the others laughed along with them from behind. Wrapping her arms around Nancy's shoulders Kelsey turned the young woman towards her friends, as Nancy instinctively wrapped her arms around Kelsey's back.

**xXx**

Later that evening Sabrina was leaving the rec room, her senses where blocked by the soft beating of her music as it played through her headphones, her head was down and her eyes were glued to the small handheld Ipod touch in the palm of her hand. So she was really vulnerable right now as she didnt know if anyone was approaching her from any direction. Her mother had always told her about playing her music and forgetting where she was, but Sabrina never listened. So when she turned the corner and walked past a room, the doors opened as she passed and someone reached out and grabbed her; it was no wonder her screams echoed for miles around the Aqua base.

Ripping her headphones from her ears, the red head pulled out of the arms that had captured her and whirled around to glare at - "Hunter!" she snapped "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she questioned, holding her hand over her beating heart. "You scared me half to death!"

"You walked into that one!" Hunter said through his laughter, as his girlfriend calmed herself down before footsteps were heard; and seconds later the other Rangers appeared.

"Sabrina!" Kelsey stated "are you alright?"

The red head nodded "Yeah," she responded "False alarm. Sorry you guys"

"What happened?" Joel asked

"I wasn't paying attention," Sabrina answered, holding up her music "and Hunter thought it'd be funny to scare the life out of me!" she motioned to the older blonde; before she noticed the other's confused looks. She then realized they had never been properly introduced to her boyfriend "Oh, guys..." she smiled "This is Hunter Bradley. He's the new Unarmed Combat Trainer down here...and he's also my boyfriend" she grinned up at the head Thunder Ninja "Hunter; meet the team. This is Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana" she pointed to each ranger individually "Im pretty sure you're smart enough to work out their ranger colours for yourself"

Hunter glared playfully down at her "Wow, that's a low blow Sabrina" he grinned "Being under water's made you mean"

"Nuh-ah" she shook her head

He nodded "Ah-ah"

The red head retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend "I hate you!" she grumbled

"Love you too, Princess" he said, turning around and disappearing back into the room behind him.

Kelsey grinned "are you two always like this?" she asked

Sabrina nodded "Yup" she said at the same time Hunter's voice floated out from the room which was obviously his bedroom

"No," he responded

The red head frowned "What do you mean 'No'?" she questioned, turning to the door and stalking into the room. The other rangers chuckled and exchanged looks before they turned and returned to the rec room. They could hear the playful banter between Sabrina and Hunter from the Blonde's room as they walked away.

"Something tells me this is gonna be an interesting summer," Joel chuckled, as Sabrina's voice faded and her laughter was replaced.

The others nodded in agreement.

_-Scene-_

After the others had left and Sabrina had stalked into Hunter's room for an explanation the door had closed behind her, succumbing the both into a comfortable silence. Hunter's travel case was on his bed and was open; he was unpacking everything he had brought. Sabrina jumped up onto his bed and sat cross-legged as she watched him, her head resting on her palms as her elbows rested on her knees "Are you okay?" Hunter asked, glancing up at her, and breaking the silence around them.

"Mhmm?" she asked

He smirked "You? Are you okay?" he repeated "You're not usually this quiet"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded "Im just really happy your here," she answered "It's strange, you know. When I first became a ranger, I found making friends with Tori, Shane and Dustin a snap. Then there was you and Blake...and I know we sorta hated each other at first, I mean you kidnapped me! And tried to kill me! But then you and Blake became friends after that island incident -"

"Where you sent us to be destroyed," he responded "so I think we're even on me trying to kill you"

She grinned "Okay..." she laughed "My point is; I made friends with you Ninja's easily. Then I moved to Reefside; again, Connor, Ethan and Kira, we just sorta fell into step with one another. Me and Connor more than the other two, but that's because we had a common interest in Soccer -"

The Head Thunder Ninja snapped his fingers "Oh that reminds me," he said, pulling another suitcase out from under the bed and placing it on the empty space behind his girlfriend -she was hugging his pillow at this point- "You're mom packed a few things for you, but there are also a few things from the guys. They wanted me to make sure your okay."

The red head smiled "Thanks," she said fingering the bag lightly, as if afraid it would jump up and bite her

"You were saying?" he asked, tearing her attention away from the bag and trying to bring her back on topic

"Oh," she jumped, and turned back "Being a Ninja Ranger and a Dino Ranger was a piece of cake, and making friends with you guys was so easy! But now im a Ranger again, on the Lightspeed team; I've..." she sighed "I've never had this much trouble make friends before. I mean, there's a mutual like between me and Kelsey, but there's also one between me and Joel. I mean, their like a brother and sister to me already; I can fell the connection forming but it's not solid yet. Chad...I think he's nervous around me, I mean I've been a former ranger twice before and suddenly I show up down here apart of their team, of course there's gonna be a few putting off moments. Im used to battle, I know what to expect. Dana...she's like a shrinking violet, she's dedicated to the cause, dedicated to Lightspeed and her father. But I can feel a small bond forming between us."

"These things take time," Hunter told her

She nodded "I get that," she agreed "and im not trying to force it; im just saying I feel like an outsider, you know? I feel like im barging in on their lives. I know I came in on day 2 for them to help, and immediately I knew what to do; so obviously there is gonna be some questions that need answering and there's gonna be a bit of a void between me and the rest of the team. But I don't want them to feel that im pushing myself onto them. I mean, the first time I came here...Carter, he thought I was being groomed as the new team leader..." she shook her head "That's the last thing I want them to think! That im here to take over!"

"But you're not," he commented

"Of course im not!" she responded "Im here to help! That's it! I didnt barge into the Dino team and try to take over...I didnt on our team, but then again I was a newbie on our team."

Hunter had finished unpacking, and zipped up his travel case as he placed it under his bed and sat beside her "Hey, you don't need to explain yourself to me" he smiled, pulling her close. Sabrina lay into him, as she placed her arm over his stomach "Yes, you've been a former ranger twice! And im willing to bet, somewhere deep inside the other rangers are happy for that too! It's gotta be great having a former ranger on the team, someone to expect the unexpected. Im sure Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent were glad you knew what to do, when they didnt. And they didnt judge you because of your former Ranger status, and they didnt make you feel insignificant"

Sabrina nodded

"Then give these guys time," he soothed "Just remember good things come to those who wait,"

The red head scoffed and shook her head as she sat up "I hate the fact that you've become a head teacher," she pouted "You're starting to go all Sensei on me!"

Hunter chuckled and kissed her, causing her pout to fade and a soft giggle to escape her lips as she kissed him back, when she pulled back she turned to the travel case beside her "Lets see what you've brought me," she said sliding off the bed and pulling it to rest in front of her, she opened it as he slid off the bed and approached the wardrobe behind them. Inside were her soccer clothes, jeans, tracksuits, Hoodie's, and plenty of trainers. "Thanks mom," she mumbled, leafing through the clothes, before frowning. "Did you bring my soccer ball?"

"Yeah," he nodded "But the others sent things for you too"

The red head turned to him "What do you -" she started but was cut off as her gaze landed on the dress that was now hanging on the outside of his wardrobe. It was her Prom dress. She moved forward and run it beneath her fingers, she honestly thought she wasnt gonna see it after Prom night; but then again she didnt get to go to Prom.

"You're mother packed it," he told her "Maybe we'll have an occasion to use it down here" he smiled down at her

She returned his smile and touched her dress softly once more; it was placed carefully inside a plastic covered bag, and Hunter hung it back inside his wardrobe "You guard that with your life," she told him "I never got to wear it!"

"I thought you didnt like dresses?" he questioned

She shook her head "I don't, but it's my Prom dress!"

"Okay," he promised "I'll keep it safe"

"Good!" she nodded turning back to the bed and frowning as she pulled out a soccer duffle bag, that she recognized as her Blue Bay Dolphin practice bag "What's this?"

"Items from Connor and the others," he told her

She nodded "Cool," she then opened it and grinned as she pulled out a new Soccer ball with the words '_Soccer Super Star_,' etched into the side in Flaming Gold letters, with small Phoenix imprints over it. "Connor!" she laughed, before finding a note addressed to her, it was in Connor's handwriting. She opened the letter and read, a smile forming at every word "He wants to come here? To Mariner Bay! Awesome! Finally someone to hang out with...you know, besides you" she added quickly turning to Hunter

"Nice save," he nodded, reaching into the bag and pulling out a few Comics

"Let me guess," Sabrina said, taking one of them "Trent!" Trent was the Comic geek, and besides the Comic books were labelled '_Dino Thunder!_' and the illustrations on the front were of her previous team, she smiled and placed them back into the bag as she continued to rifle through it looking for more things. She came across another letter, from Ethan asking if she could pass him along scans of secret Lightspeed technology. She shook her head "That boy needs to get a life!" she commented "Sorry Ethe," she stated as she folded the letter "I don't feel like getting arrested for treason or stealing...whatever comes first"

The next item she pulled out was another letter "Oh, from Uncle Tommy," she grinned reading it "Aww that's sweet!" he had basically told her that his door was always open for her and his phone was always on if she needed to talk about anything or she needed advice. "Any time, eh?" she wondered aloud "I wonder if he'd hate me if I called him at 3:00AM?"

"Don't be cruel," Hunter scolded

The red head turned to him "Sorry," she responded "I wasnt going too, it was just a plan"

"You were so going too," he teased

"Shut up, before I start popping in here at 3:00AM every morning, to wake you up!"

"I'll ignore you" he responded

She rolled her eyes "Of course you will," she grinned "You have weakness; I know you...I'll get ya, don't you worry. When you least expect it, I'll get ya"

"Im shaking in my Moto gear" he said; causing her to grin at him "Oh, speaking of Moto gear; I've brought you're Fire Bike along with my own. Did you know Mariner Bay has a fairly good-sized population of motocross riders? Not to mention Kelly wants to open up shop down here -"

He was cut off as Sabrina shrieked with excitement "Thunder Ninja say what?" she asked "Kelly wants to open a Storm Charges down here?"

Hunter nodded "Yeah. Tori's really stepping it up in the store at Blue Bay," he explained "and Kelly's making more money hand over fist. So she wants to open a second location and thinks down here would be perfect. Of course they don't know you are down here, they just think we've gone on vacation for the summer. So if Kelly can find a place down here, I think she's hoping Tori will move down here and she'll possibly bring Dustin and Marah with her...so you know, you'll have some familiar faces around"

"Awesome!" the red head cried, before turning back to the duffle bag in front of her "Oh, Kira's made more CD's!" she said, jumping happily on the spot "and she's sent a note. '_Hey Sabrina, thanks for introducing me to Abby. She's amazing. We're working on my next demo, and Trent's creating the cover for it. As soon as it's done, I'll send you the first copy. I hope you're having fun in Mariner Bay, missed you had Prom. Let me know what you think of the CD's. ~Kira._" she read out loud "Aw bless...I wish you luck Ki," she commented adding the CD's and letter back into the bag.

She had finally come to the end of the bag and had three items left; reaching for one of them she pulled out two scrapbooks. With a small frown she opened the one that was split diagonally and had the symbol of the Dino Rangers on one side and the symbol of the Wind academy on the other "What's this?" she asked, holding up to Hunter.

"You're mom told me to give it to you," he answered "she said she's been working on it for a while now...open it"

"Okay," she nodded, opening the book and smiled at the pictures on the inside. On the first two pages, were two pictures. One of her and the Ninja Storm team (and exact duplicate of the one that was up in her room) and one of her and the Dino Thunder team (another duplicate of the one that was up in her room) there were captions underneath. Just the name of the team and the date and year it was formed and ended. On the back of the front cover was a little message written in her mom's handwriting. _"This book is my memories of you; Make me Proud"_ Sabrina smiled at the message, before reaching for the second book. It was empty.

Except for a small message on the inside, again it was in her mother's handwriting: '_You have good memories of your past times. Now you can make some good ones with your new team_'

At that moment, Hunter dropped a copy of the Mariner Bay Journal into her lap; there on the front page in full colour was a photo of her Phoenix Zord flying in front of the Lightspeed Megazord. She smiled and looked up at the older blonde "Thanks," she told him, as he removed all travel cases from the bed and dropped down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they sat together looking through the book of her past Ranger teams. It included pictures of everything, not just her and the teams in Ranger form and in ranger battle, but also together in civilian form. It was like a baby book...only she wasnt a baby. It was more of a book of her life. Both Ranger and Normal.

The last thing out of the duffle bag was one of her most prized possessions. A small handheld red and gold soccer ball, she rolled it over in her hands before coming across the small verse that had been printed onto one of the hexagon shapes. The shape was gold and written in black was the verse.

"What's that?" Hunter asked, pointing at the verse, below which was a picture of a Phoenix taking flight.

"Remember I told you how my Grandfather gave me this ball for my 13th birthday and how he died 3 days later?" he nodded "Well, the day before my birthday, he had my mother get something printed permanently into it. He could have had it engraved onto a locket, but since I never usually worse jewellery much, he put it on a soccer ball instead. That's why this is one of my most prized possessions, that's why I always keep this safe"

"So is it a poem or what?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah. It's called **'Forever with You'**" she explained "He didnt want me to be upset when he died, but you know what it's like..."

He nodded again, and read the verse over her shoulder. As he hugged her close.

**Forever With You**

'_I know its hard and painful now_

_And your heart is truly breaking_

_But I just wanted you to know_

_As time goes on it will stop aching_

_I did not leave you there alone_

_I'm closer now than every_

_I'm in your thoughts, your mind and dreams_

_I'll be with you forever_'

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait and I think the ending could have been a little shorter as it kinda started to drag. But I wanted to get all this in. You know the presents from her friends, the letter from her uncle the memory books from her mother. And I thought I'd give you a closer look at the relationship between Sabrina and her Grandfather. The Poem '**_Forever with You_**' I didnt write it; I found it on the internet somewhere and it just fit with their relationship. And you now realize why Sabrina always carries the small handheld Soccer ball around with her.**

**Anyway; you're thoughts?**

**Review (cookies too all that review)**

**Thanks once again to Comet Warrior for the plot/idea plans. Gratefully appreciated.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26th August 2010 at 02:12AM_


	4. A Matter of Trust

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Glad you all like last chapter. Cookies to all that reviewed. *Hands out Cookies***

* * *

**A Matter of Trust**

* * *

"...A Rangers, pay very close attention," Captain Mitchell informed the team of six as they sat at the oval table in the briefing Room, a screen flickered to life on the far wall and the team turned in its direction "This fuel cell is top secret. And it is extremely powerful. Also remember it's sensitive to high temperature..." everyone within the room turned towards Sabrina who frowned a looked up.

"What?" she asked,

The other Rangers chuckled at her short attention span and turned back to Captain Mitchell "...so you must keep it away from the heat. No matter what!"

"Oh, don't let me touch it then" Sabrina murmured "I accidentally unleashed a Dinozord once. It wasn't pretty"

"A Dinowhat?" Joel asked

Sabrina turned to him "Dinozord. My last team. The Dino Rangers. But that's going of subject..." she grinned innocently and turned back to Captain Mitchell, as the image on the screen exploded like a nuclear bomb. "Woah...I didn't do it" and she held up her hands in defence.

"No," Captain Mitchell shook his head "That's what will happen if the Fuel Cell explodes from the heat"

"Ah," the red head nodded, mumbling something to herself as she sat back in her chair

Captain Mitchell switched off the TV and turned to face his team "You'll meet Dr. Hanson at the airport, he'll have it with him" he explained "It's your job to make sure that it gets back here. Safe and sound"

"Understood sir," Carter nodded, immediately getting to his feet "Nothing will happen to that fuel cell" he turned to his team "Come on lets go"

The Rangers jumped to their feet and followed him out of the room, Sabrina and Dana being at the back where stopped by Captain Mitchell as he called out their names and motioned for them to return. Exchanging looks with Kelsey the three girls shrugged as the Yellow ranger took off after the boys and the remaining two girls returned to the briefing table. "Sir?" Sabrina frowned.

"I've asked an old friend of mine to stop by," Captain Mitchell explained "the problem is, his eye-sight is pretty bad. So I want you too to go and pick him up. Give him a ride"

The red head and blonde frowned and exchanged looks, was this for real?

"Here's his address," Captain Mitchell added, handing out a slip of paper "He'll be waiting for you and I appreciate it"

Sabrina took the slip and glanced down at it, as Dana spoke from beside her "Father, with all due respect" she called out, stopping her father from entering his private quarters "call your friend a taxi. The other rangers need our help. That fuel cell could -"

"Dana!" Captain Mitchell cut her off "the others have their assignment and you have yours"

"This?" the Pink ranger questioned "This is no assignment! This is babysitting. You can say you trust me, you can choose me to be the Pink Ranger. But in the end, all you see me as is...you're little girl" she gritted her teeth as her father didnt answer her, before turning and walking out. Sabrina who had melted into the background as the Father/Daughter argument ensured, turned and moved to follow after her team-mate.

"Sabrina!" Captain Mitchell stopped her "I have one last instruction for you; during this assignment you are not permitted to use your Phoenix powers. Earl doesnt like surprises, so a young woman such as yourself flaming in and out all over town and throwing fireballs just might give him a Heart Attack. Understand?"

Reluctantly, Sabrina nodded "Understood, sir" she stated before turning and hurrying off after Dana who was already waiting for her, near a beat up old car. The Pink Ranger is still pretty upset and angered over the fact that she thinks her father was still babying her, and so Sabrina just clambered into the passenger's side of the car without a word. And they were off towards the address they had been given.

_-Scene-_

After a short drive from the Aqua base, Sabrina and Dana finally arrived outside an old building that did not look very pleasing. It was a run down and old, but for the man who lived there it must have been better than living on the street. Climbing out of the car the two girls approached the metal door and Dana knocked as Sabrina looked around inspecting the area for any dangers or trouble. Her knowledge of neighbourhoods like the one she stood in - not good. Being a Miami kid, you picked up alot of streetwise facts. The door behind her creaked open and she glanced over her shoulder to see an older gentleman appeared.

"Hi," Dana started off hesitantly "Im Dana -" she motioned to Sabrina ready to introduce her but the man pushed open the protection gate and enveloped Dana in a hug.

"Aw, Bill Mitchell's daughter!" he cried happily, as Dana tried to pry him off of her. Sabrina merely stepped back as she stared at the man with wide eyes. "Im Earl! Darn tootin' to meet your acquaintance" he turned to Sabrina "and who might you be little missy?" he asked

Sabrina bit her lip to keep from laughing at him "Im Sabrina, sir" she answered "Im with her" she added pointing at Dana

"Right," he nodded "Just a minute" and he disappeared back into his house as the two Rangers exchanged strange looks. This guy was definitely up in the strange department. Seconds later he reappeared carrying a tackle box and two fishing nets and fishing poles. "Lets me off while their still biting!" he said, thrusting the nets into Dana's hands and the poles into Sabrina's. He slammed the door behind him and turned grinning to the two females.

"Wait a minute!" Dana stopped him "you and my father are going -"

"Fishing?" Sabrina demanded, a little angered now by the fact that the others were off doing something important and she and Dana were stuck with lugging some strange old guy all over Mariner Bay so he could go fishing with Captain Mitchell.

Earl chuckled "Jealous are you?" he asked them "I'll make it up to ya," he added, fishing a pair of keys out of his pocket "For being such good girls, I'll let you drive old Blue. But you'll have to take it in turns" he then turned and hurried to the trunk of the car.

Sabrina glared after him before turning to Dana "I aint driving!" she stated "I'll crash it! On purpose!" and she hurried to stow the Fishing poles and nets into the trunk for climbing into the back of the car as Dana sighed in aggravation and clambered into the drivers seat beside Earl. The ride with Earl was silent, both Sabrina and Dana couldnt wait for the day to be over, they wanted to get Earl back to the Aqua base so that they could go out and help the other rangers in whatever they were doing. As if reading the two depressed rangers minds, their morphers bleeped and Carter's voice sounded over the inter-com.

_"Dana, Sabrina! We need you!"_ the Red ranger stated

"Aw," Sabrina giggled "That's so sweet Carter" she teased "We're on our way" and the little joy that had appeared in the car was soon taken away as Captain Mitchell's voice sounded over the intercom.

"_Negative girls. Return to the Aqua base"_

Sabrina frowned, why was he so hell bent on keeping them out of battle? "Father? Sir! They need my help!" Dana protested "Your fishing trip can wait!"

"_I won't say it again! Return to the base!"_

With an annoyed glance in the rear view mirror at Sabrina, Dana turned the car around and took a different route back to the Aqua base. Only to stop here and there for Earl to pick up supplies. At the third stop, Earl stopped at a convenience store and started adding ice to the tackle box he had with him. He claimed that he always kept it close to his person because it had lucky lures that never failed him, so as he shopped for ice Sabrina and Dana sat in the car and watched him.

"I can't believe he's still babying me," Dana scoffed, still on the topic of her father. Sabrina frowned and listened to her intently, as she relived the fact that she didnt even have a father to baby her. "18 years later and he's still treating me like a child! Can you believe that?" she asked the red head "I bet your father doesn't do that to you? I bet after two previous ranger teams he trusts you!"

Sabrina sighed "Dana!" she said, cutting the Pink ranger off as she opened her mouth to continue "You're dad's only babying you because he cares about you. He doesnt want you getting hurt! Trust me. You're father's as sane as some guys get, you're lucky to have him"

"Yeah, he's sane as some get" Dana stated "but I don't want him thinking im nothing but a little girl!"

"You'll always be his little girl," Sabrina responded "Whether your 18 or 118. Fathers never stop worrying about their children."

Dana frowned "Does you're dad still worry about you?" she asked

"I wish," the red head mumbled

"What?" the blonde questioned

Sabrina sighed "Dana, I dont have the pleasure of having a dad worry about me" she explained "Ever since I was a baby, it's just been me and my mom. My dad, he's not much of an option."

"Why? What happened?"

"If I tell you," the red head continued "You have to promise me, you won't tell a soul! Not even the other rangers! This isn't something I like to broadcast because, it's truly quite terrifying"

Dana nodded "I promise," she stated, seeing the look on Sabrina's face. It must have been scary for Sabrina to want her to promise not to say anything. "What is it?"

"My dad's in prison," Sabrina answered "He stalked me my whole life, and then 2 years ago; he finally tracked me down and kidnapped me. He took me away from my mom and my friends. I mean over the years I knew I had a stalker, he'd send me letters of my day explaining things that would really creep a kid out. But then 2 years ago, he sent me more letters but this time including pictures as proof to back up his claims. He used to tell me that we'd be happy together, and that we could always have the life we've always dreamed off. Its kinda why my mom used to move around alot. It had nothing to do with her work, but more to do with the fact that she wanted to protect me"

As Sabrina stopped to breathe, Dana stated at her with wide eyes as the truth came pouring out of the young girl's mouth.

"Like I said 2 years ago he kidnapped me," the red head continued "He'd been watching me outside of my high school. Hunter was getting ready to take me home at the time, but we took a detour to the police station so I could report that I had seen him staring at me from across the street. I got freaked out again that I wanted to go home and be with my mom. She always made me feel safe, but on the trip home my dad collided with Hunter's bike in his SUV sent us flying. He then kidnapped me, pulled me away from Hunter and into the back of his car."

"Dana..." she trailed slightly "...My dad tried to kill me that day, I thought he was gonna kill me. But now im sitting here listening to you go on about you're dad, and I gotta be real honest with you. I'd give almost _anything_ to have a dad that worries about me so badly and is always there to support me. The closet thing I have to a father is my uncle Tommy. And he's not even biologically related to me."

The two fell silent as Sabrina's words leaked into Dana's mind and thoughts and she soon came to the conclusion that her father wasnt really that bad after all. She opened her mouth to say something, but the passengers side door opened and Earl clambered back in "All set!" he told the two girls, Sabrina withdrew into the back seat and nodded as Dana started the car. A slightly awkward silence had fallen; after Sabrina's story. But she knew that no matter how bad she wanted it to be kept a secret, making Dana realize that Captain Mitchell compared to Andrew Mason...was a saint.

_-Scene-_

The Car ride seemed to be getting longer and longer, not to mention it was getting warmer inside the car, of course Sabrina was used to the heat. Her fire powers made sure that she was completely protected against all types of temperatures since the Phoenix was well...fire. And burned at unimaginable temperatures. "So, how much further?" Earl asked

"Not long," Dana answered, and Sabrina could detect the slight edge in her voice. After making another stop, the two girls clamber out of the car as they realize the heat is starting to rise inside and hope to find some air or breeze to cool them down. But there is no breeze around, "What's going on?" Dana asked, looking into the air, raising her hand to shield her eyes "What's that?" she questioned spotting a type of contact lens in the air, but what was worse, it was spitting out fireballs "Sabrina!" she said, pointing out the object.

"Dude!" Sabrina cried, as another massive fireball hit the centre of the city "They need help!"

Dana grabbed the red heads arm as she started running forward "We can't remember?" she asked "We have to get Earl back to the base! Captain's orders!"

Sabrina grumbled under her breath as she looked up at the contact lens in the air "Then I say we hurry up with this little trip," and she turned to Earl who was grabbing more ice "He's buying alot of ice" she mused "Why?"

The blonde beside her shrugged "I dunno," she answered

"Something's not right about this," Sabrina frowned "Earl!" she called him over "We have to go! Something's not right!"

The older gentleman nodded and returned to the car; they all clamber back in, windows rolled down completely but still it was too hot to breathe. Dana who was driving was fanning herself with her hand as Earl complained about the heat. Sabrina sat in the back, as if this was a regular thing "Aren't you hot?" Dana asked her

"Im used to the heat," the red head responded "Phoenix remember?"

The pink ranger nodded as Earl frowned in confusion "Its getting to hot!" he stated once more.

"Fireball!" Sabrina screamed as two huge fireballs hit the ground behind the car as it drove, knocking them off course and causing them to stop at a gas station. Jumping out of the car, Sabrina sprints around to the Passengers side and helps Earl out, this has danger written all over it. And therefore she is at liberty to protect him, Dana joins them in seconds, and as the two girls check out the damage of the car, Earl rushed at the ice machine for more ice.

"Hey," Dana cried, looking over her shoulder as Earl ran "Where are you going?" she asked, and followed after him, "What are you doing?" the blonde asked, when she reached Earl, but something caught her attention in the tackle box, she frowned "The Fuel Cell?"

"The what now?" Sabrina asked, glancing over her friends shoulder "Aw great!" she complained, throwing her hands up in defeat "Now I know why I couldn't use my powers. It's not the fact that you don't like surprises, it's the fact that I could have blown us to kingdom come"

Earl frowned "Does she always talk to herself?" he asked Dana

"Yeah," Dana nodded, as Sabrina continued to ramble on about her powers, the fuel cell and destruction it could have caused. "You had it the whole time," the blonde accused Earl.

He nodded "Yes I did," he stated "You're father and I; we hoped nothing would happen to it. But if it did, he insisted if you were with me, that I would get to the Aqua base safely. No matter what"

"My father said that?" Dana asked

"Of course," Earl nodded "Dana, you're father couldnt believe in you more. Take my word"

Dana smiled as she realized that her father didnt send her along on a babysitting assignment but on a mission because he trusted her implicitly to make the right decisions and her ability to think on her feet. Suddenly an energy blast hit the ice box and the ripple of energy sent out threw the three of them off guard and they ended on the floor. The tackle box flew out of Earl's hands and clattered a few feet away from them, spilling ice everywhere along with Fuel cell. Earl quickly scrambled towards it and picked it up, cradling it in his arms as he stuffed ice into his jacket to keep it cool.

Sabrina groaned as she pushed herself up and spotted Vypra "Do you have a thing for redheads or something?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the brunette demon.

Vypra laughed as she drew closer

"Come on," Dana said helping Earl up "We gotta go! Come on! Sabrina!"

The red head didnt budge "Dana get him out of here," she said over her shoulder "I'll try and buy you some time!"

"Sabrina we can't!" she argued "The fuel cell will explode with the heat! Earl is hurt! We have to get him out of here!"

Vypra laughed "You should listen to you're friends, little Phoenix" she told the red head

"Oh don't you worry," Sabrina snapped "Im coming back, I promise!" and she turned, running after Dana and Earl. Vypra wasted no time in following.

_-Scene-_

Having a head start on Sabrina, Dana and Earl waited for the young red head behind boxes at the end of the pier; thankfully the blonde was a paramedic so she had the skills to attend to Earl's arm. But it also gave Earl enough time to remark about Dana's bravery today. "Don't worry Dana," he reassured her "I'll be fine" he looked up at her, and smiled "You look just like your mother!" he told her.

"You knew my mother?" Dana questioned

Earl chuckled "Yeah. She'd be so proud if she could see you now"

The Pink ranger smiled, before looking up at the sound of Sabrina's voice "Dana!" the red head called out, as she appeared on the deserted stretch of path not that far were they were hidden "Dana!" she called out again, running down the path and looking around frantically, her gaze landed on the pink ranger and she run over "We gotta go! Now!" she said, pulling Dana up and moving to help Earl "Come on! Up you get!" she said, as Earl finally got back to his feet.

"What's going on?" Dana questioned

The red head shook her head "No time," she told her friend. And the three of them took off towards the waters edge; they made it right to the very edge. Behind them Vypra landed, and Sabrina moved to stand in front of the other two protectively. Vypra laughed evilly, before Dana's voice sounded quietly from behind. "Trust me" Not giving much time for an answer, Sabrina and Earl nodded and the next second Vypra was firing an energy blast; in the deflection of the blast Dana pulls Earl and Sabrina over the side and into the water with a splash. Below the surface waiting for them is a submersible, in which they enter quickly.

Sabrina frowned as the submersible returns to the Aqua base "But -" she stammered, pointing over her shoulder "She just let us go!" she stated referring to Vypra "She's the first evil villain I have met that allows her victims and prize escape"

Dana turned to the red head "Yeah, that's because the demons are strongly Hydrophobic" she answered

"Oh," Sabrina nodded "Their afraid of water?" she grinned "next time I see Vypra, im taking her for a swim!"

_-Scene-_

The Submersible finally reached the Aqua base; and the two rangers and Earl stepped out into the hallway. Dana still supporting Earl; waiting for them was Captain Mitchell and a few scientists "You made it!" he grinned happily

"Thanks to these two," Earl smiled, handing over the cell

Sabrina shook her head "Actually, it was all Dana" she smiled "I was too busy running circles keeping Vypra busy; oh that reminds me -" she turned to Dana, silently asking if they could return to battle.

"Sir," the Pink ranger turned to her father "The other rangers?"

Captain Mitchell smiled and nodded and the two girls "Go," he stated

"Oh yeah," Sabrina grinned, as her fire powers kicked in and she was instantly dry. She turned to Dana and nodded "Ready?"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the two commanded as they morphed, and seconds later bright scarlet flames covered them as they disappeared from the Aqua base and into the thick of the battle.

**xXx**

"You can't fight fire, Red ranger" the monster, Fireor, stated "Im gonna snuff you out..." he growled moving forwards towards Carter, before he was thrown backwards by a force of two energy blasts. The four other rangers looked up to see Dana and Sabrina standing behind them their Rescue Blasters targeted on Fireor.

"Dana!" Carter called "Sabrina!"

Dana smirked as she walked forward her blaster still drawn "You werent gonna have a Barbeque without inviting us were you?" she chuckled, as the two pocketed their blasters.

"More rangers to roast!" the monster growled turning in the girls direction, as the others returned.

"Am I ever glad to see you guys," Carter told the two girls, before they fell into defensive stances

Sabrina smirked "Now let's see who can stand the heat!" she commented, glaring at the monster through her visor "come on guys! Let's do it!"

And falling into formation they spoke in unison "Power Rangers! Rescue Ready!"

Carter jumped forward with his weapon by the monster merely disappeared each time the red ranger swung at him, he then reappeared on the balcony of an abandoned warehouse where he disappeared inside. "You're not getting away that easily!" Dana called after him and in a blast of fire Sabrina flamed them inside. Much to her surprise they didnt stumble like the rest of her friends usually did.

"Careful guys," Carter warned as they searched for the monster

A image of him appeared on a shelf over head "You jumped straight from the frying pan, straight into the fire!" he growled, firing fire bolts at them; a circle of fire appeared around the rangers as its flames and heat penetrate the others suits. With the monster in full form before them, Sabrina steps forward as the only ranger not affected by the flames, but their starting to die down slowly as the Phoenix absorbs the heat and the flames. Seconds later the flames are low enough and Joel speaks.

"Did you say jump?" he asked, jumping into the air and pushing off the monster; five out of six rangers leap up onto a beam behind them as Sabrina waits for another attack a plan forming in her mind as she faced off against Fireor.

"Ariel Attack!" Carter commanded and the fire rangers behind the red head swung down, kicking the monster separate times and sending him flying backwards.

He stumbled, but didnt fall "How about a fireball?" he growled

Sabrina smirked; this is what she had been waiting for. The ceiling above them exploded as a fire ball soared towards them. As the fireball hits the rangers with explosive results, their legs give out from the pain of the fireballs destruction "If you can't take the heat," he growled down at her "stay out of the kitchen" he raised his hand "Now to go out with a blaze"

"I dont think so!" Sabrina snapped, as the smoke cleared to show her still standing "Didnt know? Fire, is my element!" and she threw off a semi-low voltage fireball "and I dont like sharing!"

Fireor growled and moved forward, before finding that he couldnt

Sabrina smirked "Didn't anyone ever tell you ever play with fire..." she glanced up as another fireball shot down at them "You get burned!"

Fireor yelled out as the fireball hit him and he exploded upon impact. As predicted Fireor grew too immense heights and the rangers took to their Zords. Sabrina watched from the ground as she watched, her wrist itching to call for the Phoenix Zord. But at the current moment she didnt need it. The fire ensued, they use the ladder arms to pick up the monster and throw him halfway across the city; before flipping over a number of times to kick him sending him stumbling once more. Finally they end the battle with the fiery orb of energy from the Megazord sword.

"Yeah!" Sabrina shouted as she flamed onto the top of the Warehouse rooftop "Nice one guys!"

**xXx**

After the final battle, the rangers returned to the Aqua base. The rangers enter the rec room as Sabrina returns to their sleeping quarters as she bounces onto her bed and folds her legs as she sits in the centre of the bed. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out the scrap book's her mother had sent her. Reaching into her jeans pocket she pulled out a small slip she had pocketed from the convenience store that Earl had stopped at on the trip back to the Aqua base, at first she thought it wouldnt have survived the water drop back on the dock, but with enough heat and pressure from her powers she had managed to dry it out, turning to an empty space in the book she started to fill it with the memories of the day before the doors slid open and the red head looked up to see Dana enter the room.

"There you are," the blonde girl smiled

Sabrina smiled back "Here I am," she stated. She closed the book with the slip inside and stuffed them back under her pillow "What's up?"

"You okay?" Dana asked, motioning to Sabrina's pillow

"Yeah," the red head nodded "it's a surprise" she added looking down at the pillow herself "Don't worry. Im not doing anything stupid or dangerous"

The Pink ranger grinned and nodded "Sabrina I just wanted to say im sorry,"

This caused the younger teenager to frown "Sorry?" she asked "For what?"

"For not thinking my father didnt trust me," Dana explained sitting beside the red head "and I owe you lot for helping me realize that he only does what he does because he loves me and wants to keep me safe and that he does in fact trust me. And im sorry about you're dad. Just know he can't get to you now...you're safe"

Sabrina nodded "I know," she smiled "Thanks Dana"

The blonde nodded and taking Sabrina by surprised the Pink ranger hugged the younger teen. Sabrina stiffened at first completely taken back by the action, before she relaxed and hugged Dana back. When they parted the blonde stood "I've got another apology to deliver" she stated "Goodnight Sabrina"

"Night Dana," the red head called after her, before waiting a few moments before the pink ranger disappeared. She then looked down at her hands as a soft smile crept onto her face and she turned back to her pillow removing her scrapbook. She slipped the convenience receipt into the section she had selected and looked up again as the doors opened once more. She moved to hide the book once more before relaxing as Hunter appeared.

"Hey," he smiled

"Hi," she greeted, reaching for the Mariner Bay Journal in his hand "You remembered!" she grinned

He nodded dropping down beside her "I just saw Dana," he stated

"Yeah," she nodded "we were just talking. I think I just made my first friend" she smiled

"That's great," Hunter grinned, pulling her back into him and hugging her "How'd this happen?"

The red head shrugged "She was upset that her father sent us to babysit Earl today, thought that he was baby her and didnt trust her. She asked if my dad worried about me and after swearing her to secrecy, I told her that I'd give mostly anything to have a dad who worried about my every movement. And that her father is a saint compared to my dad." she sighed, and brushed away a few stray tears that had appeared in her eyes, she really hated talking about her father as it made her upset that he tried to kill her. Granted he didnt like her, but did he have to try and take her life? "I told her the truth," she added

"What did she say?" he asked, squeezing her; he knew how upset her kidnapping and attempted murder at her father's hand made her. And he hated seeing her so upset.

She shook her head "She said that she was sorry about my dad and that I should know that he can't get to me now" she breathed heavily and dried her eyes completely, and looked up at him "that I was safe"

"Well you are," he grinned "You were safe after we got you back in Blue Bay; you were safe in Reefside, and you're safe here in Mariner Bay."

Sabrina grinned "What's happened to my Hunter?" she asked "You're going all lovely dovey on me!"

He chuckled as she laughed and turned back to the Journal as stuck the front page of her and the Rangers destroying Fireor to her scrapbook. When she was done she flipped through the first few entries and smiled "It's a start," she told him.

"You gotta start somewhere," he shrugged

She chuckled, nodded and lay back into him. Making friends was hard, she understood that now, but the saying was true: Good things did come to those who wait.

* * *

**A/N: You'll be happy to know I started working on this chapter since I got up today. I didnt start it first thing in the morning, because I didnt go to bed until late last night. But I got this chapter out earlier than some of my usual chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Yay. Sabrina has her first friend. Who would have thought it would be Dana. But Dana's a good friend. Yeah?**

**Aw, she's still haunted by memories of her father. Andrew Mason must die. But that's just me. :P**

**Anyway, thoughts?**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything recognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 26__th__ August 2010 at 08:27pm_


	5. Wheels of Destruction

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Wheels of Destruction**

* * *

Hunter frowned as he checked over Sabrina's Fire Bike; he had been at the Aqua Base for just over 24 hours and already everything had been set and he had gotten clearance. The Rangers at this moment were no where to be seen, which wasnt much of a surprise to him as he remembered back to the days when he was a Power Ranger. They were either training, hanging out or fighting. Since there hadnt been an alarm to indicate a monster attack he had decided it either of the other two. It also surprised him that he hadnt seen Sabrina at all today she had said she was gonna come by to see him, but he thought she would have flown through the door after she learned he was checking her bike today.

The Fire bike was something very precious to the red head, ever since she had acquired it last year; he remembered the look on her face when she had been introduced to it. Hayley explained everything to her daughter and Sabrina was more than ecstatic when she realized that it was designed to co-exist with the Phoenix and was designed to hold the Phoenix's powers and use its energy to power the bike itself. With a smile, he moved away from the bike after checking that it was still functional after the move and everything was still working, before looking up as the doors opened behind him and a blur of red bounced in. The whirlwind had finally arrived.

"My bike!" Sabrina shrieked with glee as she skidded to a halt beside her boyfriend and stared at the bike that had helped her through some vicious battles back in the day "It's really here!"

Hunter grinned at her enthusiasm, as he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her "Relax Sabrina," he cooed "Its here..."

"I can't wait, for Vypra to get a load of this!" she gushed "She's gonna wish she never crossed my path"

The older blonde nodded "I dont know who this Vypra is," he responded "But you're a piece of work, especially when you've got your bike"

"Damn straight!" the red grinned; and she bounded forward and reached out for the bike. Her fingers tingled warmly as she reached for the steel of the bike and grinned as she felt the Phoenix establish contact once more with its property like it did the day of the final battle with Mesogog when she had found her Zord while hunting for her Dino Gem. Inches from the handlebars the alarm sounded loudly, and Sabrina sighed as she dropped her hand to her side.

Hunter frowned from behind her "I guess you have to go," he murmured

"Can I take the bike?" she asked

He hesitated "Its only running at 90% at the moment," he stated "I want to run more tests to make sure its back up too 100%"

"But there's no time!" she protested, as her morpher beeped "Look; I'll bring it back so you can finish it, as soon as the monster has been dealt with. I promise!"

With a heavy sigh Hunter nodded "Fine!" he agreed

She grinned "Yes!" she cried "Thanks!" she kissed his cheek and jumped onto the bike. At that moment the others arrived in the room and jumped into the Humvee. And the floor beneath their wheels lowered as they became level with the tunnel; Sabrina lead the way through the tunnel to the gates and entry to the land above.

_-Scene-_

The monster was a battish-bird like creation; the monsters this year were worse creations than the ones from last year. At least that's what Sabrina thought; Mesogog liked to create monsters from all types of objects. She remembered one: the Pollinator. He was a mix between a bird and a flower. But he was tough, she would give him that. Following this creation through the downtown part of the city, the Rangers skidded to a halt as it landed in front of them; near the fountain of City Plaza. "Batlings!" it immediately screeched and the black bat-foot soldiers melted up through the pavement below.

Taking to the wall of the fountain, Sabrina remembered back to what Dana had said about the demons fear of water and used it to her advantage. As she flipped over, maintaining balance along the wall of the fountain she kicked up water and flipped Batlings into the water of the fountain watching as they were destroyed. She smirked. "That's what I call a going out with a Splash!" she joked. With Batlings out of the way, the rangers regrouped.

"That was just a warm up," the monster screeched "See if you can handle this!" and he fired three small energy blasts at them

Dana jumped into the air and flipped over as she landed like a star as the others grabbed her from below "No problem," she responded "see if you can handle this!" and the five other rangers threw her through the air. She flipped over and fired a blast from her rescue blaster at the monster as he stumbled back and she landed on her feet in front of the others.

"Man I hate pounding the pavement!" the monster complained when he got back to his feet "Why dont you give it a shot?" he asked and with a gust of wind he threw up paving stones at them, knocking them backwards off their feet.

Rolling to their feet the rangers aimed their Rescue Blasters "Fire!" Carter commanded, and they opened fire multiple times and the monster exploded. "Nice team work guys," Carter added as the smoke cleared "He won't be bothering Mariner bay again"

"You got that right," Joel grinned

But something wasnt right. The monster was just too easy! Like it was the beginning of something, something they werent expecting. Then it was heard, a low buzzing a humming of sorts like a horde of angry bees heading in their direction. Dana heard it first and brought it to the others attention as each of the others froze and turned to listen; and suddenly speeding from around the corner came Vypra in a dune buggy like vehicle. She skidded into a 180 circle and faced them.

"Try this," she murmured, and seconds later fired several purple bolts of energy at the rangers. Carter, Chad and Sabrina ducked to avoid the hits and rolled forward, their Rescue Blasters being pulled from their holsters on their hips and fired simultaneously with Joel, Kelsey and Dana who stood behind them. But it does nothing. No damage. Just bouncing straight off the outer shield, causing Vypra to laugh mercilessly at the rangers futile attempts to stop her. She quickly turned the wheel and flew at the rangers; Joel attempted to take her out first as he jumped at her and fired his blaster. The lasers bounced off the shield, and Joel was sent tumbling backwards onto the pavement.

"Joel!" the others called out to him, as he rolled over onto his stomach and watched as the others were defeated and sent to the ground.

Vypra skidded to a halt behind the rangers and grinned "Just what I thought!" she stated "in my Vyprari, im invincible!" and she took off as the Rangers finally made it back to their feet.

"We've gotta stop her!" Carter stated, looking back at the others who nodded in agreement. They rushed back to the Humvee and Sabrina jumped onto her bike, and they gave chase. As they followed her onto another street Dana and the others opened fire on the Vyprari by trying to take out her tyres and stop her, but the shields just reflected the blasts. Vypra skidded to a halt and laughed as she fired an energy blast at the other rangers causing sparks to fly from the Humvee. With the other rangers down for the count Vypra turned her attention to Sabrina, but didn't act, she merely reversed and took off down an alley. "We can't lose her again!"

Revving her engine, Sabrina sped off after the demon woman leaving the others to call after her as she disappeared down an alley. She knew it was probably stupid to give into the chase of cat and mouse; but Vypra was working her last good nerve. Skidding to a halt at the end of the alley, Sabrina frowned "Where'd she go?" she questioned herself, before perking up as the sound of an engine sparked to life from behind her, Sabrina gasped and looked over her shoulder as Vypra skidded to a halt and fired several purple energy beams at the unsuspected Red head. The beams hit Sabrina in the side, chest and stomach as well as the side of her bike. The two of them crashed into mountain of cardboard boxes and trash, and Sabrina felt the air leave her lungs as she collided with a brick wall on the side. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach as Vypra sat opposite her in her stupid little car.

Glaring through her visor, Sabrina's gaze landed on the scattered pieces of her once fully optional fire bike. Her eyes became wide at the sight of it scattered in several pieces all along the alley "No," she gasped, pushing herself up and ignoring the muscle spasms that rippled through her body. "My bike!" she screamed, looking up and glaring at Vypra "You destroyed my bike!"

Vypra merely laughed "It looks like it just might be you're time after all," she taunted

Sabrina clenched her hands tightly into fists as she felt energy surge through her in massive intervals, her hands shook in anger and frustration as she glared heatedly at the brunette demon opposite her. Strength, anger, and heat welled inside her chest as her core sparked to life. Her visor flashed golden as a sure sign that it was taking all manner of self control to withhold the Phoenix, but Sabrina was so angry at Vypra that a full Phoenix freak out would have done her good, just to blow off the steam she was trying so hard to keep him. But that was the last resort, and a bad choice to make. She knew that. Footsteps were heard behind her and suddenly the other Rangers appeared. The explosion had been so huge, that they had seen and heard it from the street Sabrina had left behind when she followed Vypra.

"Sabrina!" they yelled her name and Vypra cackles as she disappears.

The instant Vypra left, the Phoenix seemed to settle. Sabrina let out a scream but this time its one of despair more than anger. She demorphed instantly, and the others are well surprised to see tear stains already on her face. Kelsey and Dana rush forward. The pink ranger checking the red head for any serious injuries that would be making her cry and Kelsey just trying to calm her down. As the guys collect the bike parts up and load them into Humvee, Sabrina turns away. Tears slid furiously down her face and the other two girls come to realize that she is crying over the loss of her bike.

The ride back to Aqua base was a quiet one, Sabrina sat up front with Carter and refused to look behind her in fear she would start crying again if she saw her bike. Dana, frowned as she exchanged a look with the other rangers, before leaning in close to the Red head "Hey," she said softly "Why does the bike mean so much to you?" she questioned

"Because Good friends of mine built it," Sabrina answered "and my boyfriend helped perfect it!"

This was all she said, as she wiped away the tear stains from her face and fell silent once more.

**xXx**

Ms. Fairweather stood frozen as she opened the door to the lab, leading to the garage of the Aqua base. The Rangers were just returning from their fight but the Humvee was fried. That and parts of what appeared to be a bike were stowed in the back. As soon as the floor stopped moving, Sabrina leaped out of the car and sprinted from the room, leaving Ms. Fairweather to watch her go, the red head was obviously distraught and she was starting to wonder why.

"What happened?" she asked, looking over the Humvee and down the hallway where Sabrina had disappeared.

Dana and the others looked guilty and downright dishearten "Vypra has a new battle vehicle," Carter answered, as the doors opened all over the Humvee and the rangers climbed out. "She destroyed Sabrina's bike" he added "that's why she's so upset" and he motioned to the back of the Humvee.

"Take the bike wreckage to the main lab for analysis," Ms. Fairweather ordered to of her helpers which were staring at the Humvee in surprise. They nodded and removed the wreckage.

_-Scene-_

Hunter, who was sat in the rec room taking a break, looked up the moment the doors opened. He expected to see someone like Ms. Fairweather or the other rangers, what he didnt expect was to see a distraught Sabrina enter the room. The moment their gaze met, he was on his feet and she was in his arms crying. Confused on what was going on he decided to ask, and everything became less confusing when he found out her bike had been destroyed. He sat her down and held her close as she continued to cry. He opened his mouth several times to try and console her, but what could he say? That bike had been a gift to her from him and the other Ninja's something to keep her safe while she was in battle, and they were her team anymore so they couldnt protect her. Yes, they had trust that the Dino Rangers would watch her, but it was hard at times to watch someone of your own team remain in battle while you were taken out.

He remembered how he would go through hell watching her run off to fight Mesogog's freaks, and he was stuck at the Dino Lab with Hayley and often Jason and watch Sabrina and the others fight. It wasnt easy. You'd feel every emotion course through you, fear more than anything. Because you'd fear...would this be the day she didnt return? Thus, the Fire bike was created. It was designed to link up with her Phoenix core, so she would have not only the Phoenix powers come from within her and fireballs in her hands, but she could also cloak herself in the fire and get an extra energy boost to defeat her enemies. The fire would also protect her from harm. It had been perfect. Hayley had started on the blue prints, Blake, Dustin and himself worked on the build of the bike and Cam had used his genius techniques to link up all the weaponry devices to correspond with the Phoenix. It was a masterpiece, and Sabrina had loved and cherished it as it was a real life thing.

But now it was gone, and it was heart breaking to see her all beat up over a bike "Hey," Hunter said, glancing down at her "Listen to me. You've gotta calm yourself down, okay? You're not doing yourself any good by crying over this"

"But I loved that bike!" Sabrina protested "How could she just destroy it? I thought it was designed to withstand attacks like that!"

Hunter shook his head "I told you it wasn't ready. It wasnt at 100% when you took it"

"So if I hadn't taken it, there's a chance it would have survived an attack?" she questioned

"I don't know," he answered "It might have. You would have possibly had enough power to initiate the cloaking device to shield it from the blasts. Im not 100% certain."

The red head nodded and buried her head in his clothes once more as the tears started to subside, but the heartache of her bike still remained. As she calmed down, Hunter led her from the rec room as the others started to show up, he knew Sabrina hated being around people when she was upset and therefore knew any questions they would give her, she would just shoot them down. In the eyes of the others, he could understand how it was hard to form any sort of connection with Sabrina, because she wasnt the type to open up about something. He was seeing a whole new side to her down here in the Aqua base, she was insecure, she wasnt open. She was still her bubbly, random, rambling self. But she was insecure about what people thought of her, and how they took her.

Returning to his lab, he studied Sabrina as she sat cross-legged on one of the empty surfaces near the computers. She was staring into her hands, as her usual long red hair was pulled back into ponytail at the base of her neck. Her head was down and although he couldnt see her face, he knew she was beating herself up over the bike. But what else could he say? '_Hey Sabrina, don't worry so much. It's only a bike!'_ yeah, like that would work. He'd be trapped in the infirmary after being hit with a series of Fireballs. She'd kill him. Yes it was only a bike to some people, and they didnt understand how much it meant to the red head, but to Sabrina it wasn't just some hunk of metal. It was apart of her!

_-Scene-_

Angela Fairweather, creator of morphers, Zords and everything that the rangers used while in battle, could honestly say she was well surprised at the technology and detail that had gone into creating the Fire Bike that was or used to be, Sabrina's. She was at this very moment analysing the wreckage of said bike, when Dana entered the main lab behind her. "Any luck?" the Pink ranger asked, she had just come from the rec room, where she had witnessed a very distraught Sabrina being lead out by her boyfriend. "Sabrina's really beaten up over this"

"I can imagine why," Angela stated "Hayley told me once in College," she started to explain "her daughter, Sabrina. Had the decency to become attached to just about everything! I mean, she never had a pet, mostly because Hayley couldnt stand seeing her daughter so upset when it came to the time to let go. Apparently, Sabrina has a problem with letting go. So having and losing a pet would be just heartbreaking to see."

Dana nodded in understanding

"But this is a bike," Angela continued "Normally, if something gets broken a kid moves on or replaces it. I don't see why she is so hung up on losing it. I just don't think I can re-create this type of bike; the technology used to make it is way advanced. Something im not used too"

The pink ranger frowned "Sabrina did say something to me," she answered "when we were coming back, I asked her why the bike meant so much to her"

"And?" Angela asked

"She said good friends of her created it," Dana responded "and her boyfriend helped perfect it. One out of...how many friends do you think Sabrina has?" she asked

Angela chuckled. Sabrina was an upbeat kid, and it would be a surprise if she turned out to have no friends at all. "I think I know just who to talk too" Angela smiled and nodded.

Dana was just about to ask 'who?' when the alarm sounded and she left the lab, meeting the others near the re-newed Humvee. The rangers pile in, and Sabrina follows somewhat reluctantly. She really didnt feel like a battle right now, not unless it was Vypra waiting for them, she was gonna tear that little demon girl limb from limb for what she did to her bike. The red head clipped in her seat belt as they headed into town. Oh yes, Vypra would pay. That was a fact.

_-Scene-_

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Sabrina" Hunter murmured watching his girlfriend leave. She was reluctant to go without her bike behind her, but she didnt have a choice. She had become far too dependant on it. As the red head disappeared, the old blonde returned to his lab, but was surprised to find Ms. Fairweather waiting there for him. "Hunter," she smiled when he entered "Sabrina's told Dana some rather interesting facts about her fire bike"

"Really?" Hunter asked, hoping Sabrina didnt explain in too much detail about the bike

Angela nodded "I was just wondering if you know whoever helped build the bike?"

"Uh yeah," the blonde nodded "Yeah. I'll contact the building if you want, I'll get you a copy of the blueprints. But I did the final adjustments myself"

She nodded and dug deep into her pocket before throwing him a red tag for his ID badge "You're really that good with bikes," she stated "I need you yesterday!"

**xXx**

Meanwhile, the rangers had arrived on scene to find a small play park and recreation area completely demolished. There were flames littered everywhere as adults and children alike were injured. Skidding to halts beside the people, Carter instructed Sabrina and Joel to take care of the fires. Not trusting the Phoenix so much after the destruction of her bike, Sabrina grabbed an extinguisher from the back of the Humvee, and turned to Joel who had the second one. "You take these," she said, motioning to the small fires near him "I got those!" and she motioned to the ones furthest away.

Joel nodded and she took off, spraying foam onto the flames to disintegrate them. As the others helped the injured.

"What could have done this?" Kelsey questioned, as she helped a man over towards Dana, who was bandaging up the civilians.

Her answer came in the form of an engine, which caused both Carter and Sabrina to stop what they were doing and look around; Vypra was sitting in her Vyprari. She smirks and waves at Sabrina, who narrows her eyes, before Vypra blew a kiss at Carter, before taking off down the road. Carter straightens and immediately gets back into the Humvee; there is a shower of flames beside him and he looks across as the flames disappeared leaving Sabrina sitting beside him. Without questions or words, the two buckled up and follow her, leaving the others behind.

The chase carries on down a side road, with Vypra in front of them "We got you this time Vypra!" Carter murmured under his breath, but Sabrina heard him clear as day. She glanced across at the red ranger, before turning her attention back to Vypra who merely speeds up leaving a trail of burning flames in her wake before disappearing completely. Carter gasped and slammed on the breaks, as Sabrina flew out of the Humvee and rounded the front. Vypra was in fact gone. With an angry scream the red head launched a series of fireballs at a couple of cardboard boxes and watched as they ignited.

"Sabrina," Carter started, as he clambered out of the Humvee and grabbed the last Fire extinguisher from the back of the vehicle. He hurried around to the red head's side and put out the fire, before turning to her "We will get her!" he promised "Just calm down!"

The red head stared at him; things between them werent solid but they were starting to form a somewhat friendship. She sighed, shook her head and climbed back into the Humvee without a word.

**xXx**

"We never had the chance to stop her," Carter explained to Captain Mitchell the second he and Sabrina had returned to the Aqua base "She's too fast. Sir, by the time we got there, the whole area was destroyed" he continued, now talking about the small play park "People were hurt..." he trailed slightly "the next time she shows up -"

"She's history!" Sabrina interrupted, standing near the door of the de-briefing room, her arms were folded and there was a look of annoyance etched into her features. "Not only did she destroy one of my most precious Ranger items! But she also put little kids and innocent civilians in danger!"

Carter frowned "She's evil! Villains dont care about innocent bystanders!"

"I've worked two teams," Sabrina explained "and the past two times; the villains second in command never brutally attacked an actual person. They sent energy blasts at store fronts but they never actually physically attacked someone. At least no one could have died in the past! Vypra! She doesnt care who she kills; be it man, woman or child alike." she shook her head "and that just doesnt sit well with me!"

"The next time," Captain Mitchell spoke, for the first time since the two red rangers had entered the room "she's in for a little surprise" he turned to face them "get the other Rangers! Meet me in the transport!"

Sabrina and Carter frowned as they exchanged looks, before nodding and leaving the room. Neither one of them spoke, they just quietly gathered up the other Rangers had returned to the transporting dock, where they were greeted by Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather and to Sabrina's surprise, a lab coat clad Hunter Bradley. The red head set eyes on her on her boyfriend and almost burst out laughing at his attire, he really didnt look like the Hunter Bradley she had met back in Blue Bay Harbour. _That _Hunter Bradley was always in casual clothes or Motocross gear, _never_ in a million years did Sabrina, ever think she'd see him wearing a lab coat.

"The others are not gonna believe this," she murmured to herself, before turning to Ms. Fairweather who was speaking.

"Every now and then," Ms. Fairweather was saying "My job gets personal, this is one of those times" she turned to a red lever and pulled it down "im proud to present to you, the newest weaponry in your arsenal!" ahead of the rangers, elevated above them are five assault cycles "These are your Lightspeed Cycles!" she declares. "My team has been working around the clock to build them for you. I think they'll prove quite useful against Vypra"

Counting the bikes, Kelsey frowned "What about Sabrina?" she asked, noticing only five colours and Scarlet was not one of them

Ms. Fairweather smiled, "In light of recent events," she stated, referring to the destroyed Fire bike "Hunter and myself have come up with this," and she lowered another lever not that far away from the first and presented the team with another cycle; one that was slightly different to the other five. It was scarlet and flames wrapped around "This," Angela continued, now talking to Sabrina "is Sabrina's new Lightspeed Phoenix Cycle"

Sabrina was stunned into silence, as she stared at her new bike "That's for me?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

Angela and Hunter nodded "You may find it similar to your previous bike" Ms. Fairweather told the red head, who couldnt do anything but smile. As the other Rangers moved forward to inspect the bikes, Hunter pulled Sabrina asked.

"But how -?" she started, but he cut her off

"After you left, Angela came to me and asked if I knew who created your Fire bike" he told her "So, I called Cam and asked if he could send the blueprints of your previous bike down. I handed them over to Angela and between the two of us, her connecting the Tech and Weaponry side of the bike, and myself just building the bike, we managed to improve the technology and weaponry of your previous Fire Bike and enabled it to link up with and tolerate your Phoenix powers"

Sabrina smiled as she looked around at her new bike "So basically it's just my old bike, but new and improved?" she asked

"Pretty much" he nodded "Whoever this Vypra is, I'd hate to be her when you cross paths again" he stated, squeezing her hand

Sabrina grinned happily "I'd hate to be her too!" she stated

"Oh, and using the parts that didnt get used in the creation of you're new Phoenix Cycle, I am personally making you a pleasure bike" he stated "So you know, you can come riding me whenever you want"

The red head's grin widened "Really?" she asked. He nodded and she nearly jumped with excitement. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked

"I dont know," he laughed, hugging her as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Sabrina sighed happily as she pulled back from the hug and reached up for a kiss, he deserved one after everything he had done for her in light of the destruction of her bike. But before she could actually kiss him, the alarm sounded interrupting them. "Aw," she teased, pulling back "Clearly someone doesnt like couples!"

"Haha," he laughed mockingly "go help your team!"

She nodded and took off down the hallway with the others. It wasnt Vypra in the city, much like she had hoped, but there was a monster and he needed to be dealt with first, before they went up against Vypra. If she did however happen to arrive...well, all Sabrina could say was "She better be ready!" and the others couldnt help but agree with her.

_-Scene-_

The new monster was an elephant based creature; he tossed the rangers around like rag dolls, throwing Carter over the heads of the others as they re-grouped making sure he was okay. Sabrina protectively took a stance in front of the others, her hands raised and clenched into fists as she waited for the next attack. But it never came in the form of hand-to-hand but in the form of the creature lodging his trunk in the ground and causing it to explode beneath the rangers' feet as it rose into the air. With an almighty explosion the rangers were thrown to the ground hard as the monster turned on the city and demolished half of it with the same attack.

"The city!" Carter stated

Sabrina flicked her wrist as a small fireball hit the monster and but it disappeared as it hit the creatures hide; which was thick and impenetrable. He growled and fired lasers at the. The rangers ducked to shield themselves as the ground sparked with energy from the blast. Sabrina ducked and rolled forward through the flames and then back onto her feet as she run forward, once close enough she jumped into the air and double kicked the monster, flipped over and landed behind him. "Behind you!" she hissed, raising her foot to kick him. He twirled around and grabbed her ankle as she threw her into the air. She flipped over and stumbled, before he rammed into her and pushed her against a tree. She groaned, before being tossed over his shoulder and onto the grass on her back as the others crowded around her.

"That didn't go as planned," she complained, as Dana and Kelsey helped her back to her feet

"You can't stop me!" he growled at them, in a high-pitched whiny voice

But Carter was determined, he raised his wrist and spoke into his morpher "We'll see about that!" he said "Rescue Bird!"

The bird was sent out and formed into the Unilaser, as the Rangers took their stances behind Carter "Ready!" the Red ranger stated

"Fire!" Sabrina nodded, and with one single blast the energy beam hit the monster and he exploded, into kibbles and bits. The rangers celebrated of the defeat of another monster; as it remained blown apart. But their celebration was cut short as another call came in, but this time, it was the call that Sabrina had been waiting for. Vypra - had returned.

"Let's show her what we've got!" Carter nodded

The others nodded in agreement as Sabrina smirked "Let's do it!" she nodded and they returned to the Aqua base; and headed out on their new bikes.

_-Scene-_

"I'll destroy Mariner Bay myself!" Vypra cackled as she rode down an empty street firing lasers at the buildings around her; before she was forced to pull over as an energy blast was fired at her but deflected by her shields. Glaring into the distances, six brightly coloured nuisances rode towards her. "Power Rangers!" she growled as they drew closer and came to a halt on their shiny new bikes "Fighting fire with fire, eh?"

"Hey," Sabrina responded "that's kind of what happens when you play with Rangers!"

Vypra glared at the Phoenix ranger and hit the accelerator as she sped forward "Execute defence manoeuvres!" Carter commanded "Now!" and the rangers too sped forward. Vypra glared at them as she rode forward and fired several purple energy beams at them, the rangers swerved to avoid being hit and sped off in two different directions. The girls went one way as the boys went the other. Doubling back, Sabrina pulled to a halt as she watched the others take on Vypra first. Kelsey and Dana rode forward until they were level with her as they fired their Rescue Blasters at the Vyprari, there was a little explosion and the two girls pulled away.

Vypra swerved and took off in another direction, spinning around so that she was driving backwards but facing Joel, Carter and Chad who were following her. She fired purple blasts at them too, which they avoided with ease "Right back at ya!" Joel said, firing his own lasers at the brunette.

"Fire!" Chad and Carter nodded, as they also followed Joel's example and crossed over one another.

Vypra was forced to pull to a halt as the boys disappeared from around her, but another engine sparked to life and she looked up to find Sabrina opposing her from across the lot, on her own bike, for a couple of seconds they just waited, before at the exact same time their barrelled towards one another at high speeds. "Prepare to be burned!" Sabrina murmured initiating her secret weapon; she felt flames cloak herself and the bike as they became one and the same. "Phoenix Speed Burner!" Sabrina yelled, as Vypra's eyes became wide. Suddenly gaining a boost of speed, Sabrina slammed into the side of the Vyprari as Vypra swerved and tried to avoid getting hit. With no success.

The Vyprari was sent spinning out of control, before crashing it in a pile of trash; Sabrina brought the bike to a halt in front of Vypra and the others as the flames died down and eventually disappeared "Maybe next time you'll remember you're place, Vypra!" the red head smirked

"You haven't seen the last of me," Vypra hissed "or my Vyprari!"

Swinging herself off bike Sabrina faced her new enemy from across the lot "You just don't learn do you?"

"Oh, I've learned!" Vypra responded "but you'll wish you hadn't taught me!"

And with an angry yell she peeled out.

With her gone the rangers celebrated at their defeat for another day "Alright!" they cheered, high-fiving one another, before turning to Sabrina.

"What was that?" Kelsey asked

Sabrina smiled from behind her visor "My secret weapon!" she responded, before turning and sprinting across the lot. She heard the others complain from behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder at them, before laughing as they chased after her.

**xXx**

Another day had ended. Another battle had been won. And yet...the war had yet to begin. No; the rangers may have won another battle but the worst had yet to come. Sabrina knew that, so while the other relished in the fact that they had won another battle against the Demons, the red head was just waiting for the next fight. Yes, she was pleased they had won, but she also knew, better than most the evil never stopped. It never rested and it would only rest when it claimed what they believed to theirs. That was why, while Kelsey, Chad and Carter relaxed in the rec room, Dana was finishing up some jobs around the Aqua base and Joel was flirting with Ms. Fairweather; she was walking down the corridor alongside Hunter. Okay, so maybe she wasnt off sitting around and moping or anticipating the next attack; she was relaxing a little.

"You're like a kid on Christmas morning," she teased her boyfriend as he fiddled with his new blue ID card, "leave it alone!"

The older blonde grinned and dropped his hands to his side, but tangled one of them with hers "Hey, you were jumping for joy when you found out about you're new bike" he countered

"Im younger than you," she retaliated

"Not by much," he teased

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Hunter, you're about 4 years older than me!" she stated "that makes you 20 and over age, and me 16 and underage! Im allowed to be childish!"

"I thought you werent good at maths," he continued to tease her

And childishly she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, very childish" he said, leaning in for a kiss. She grinned and allowed him the kiss; after they had been interrupted by an alarm earlier.

The two broke away as Ms. Fairweather and Joel's voice sounded from down the same corridor in which they stood, as not to be seen the two ducked into the adjoining corridor, so Sabrina could eavesdrop on new potential victims she could tease. "...I was thinking," the green ranger was saying "maybe we could take the cycle out. And you could give me a private lesson. Just you and me"

"Unless my calculations are incorrect," Ms. Fairweather stated, removing her glasses and turning her full attention to Joel "which they never are. I'd say you were asking me on a date!"

Joel feigned confusion "A date?" he asked "but if I was...what would you say?"

"I'd say," Angela started, linking her arm through Joel's as they continued to walk forward once more "You're one of the most handsome, charming, courageous young man I know" she stated.

Sabrina bit her lower lip to keep from laughing and giving herself and Hunter away, especially at Joel's next words. "Then you'll go out with me?" he asked, removing his cowboy hat

"Absolutely...not!" she shot him down

"Ouch!" Sabrina murmured

"It says in Lightspeed regulation number 322.1 There shall be no relationships among squad members" Angela explained; and unknown to her a certain red head stood frozen a few feet away. Sabrina's eyes grew wide. If that were true then what did that mean for her and Hunter?

"Aw," Joel sighed "Well, if it wasnt for that silly rule; you and I would have a great time!"

"Oh, Joel. We'd pain the town red!" she told him "Now, how about you take that cycle out and give it a test for me?"

He nodded "sure," he agreed and peeled out on the bike.

As soon as the Green ranger was gone, Hunter, Sabrina and much to the couples surprise a very amused Dana made their way towards Ms. Fairweather, "I know I don't read instruction manual's often, but im pretty sure when I skimmed the Lightspeed manual, I didnt see a rule that said no relationships between Squad members" Sabrina pointed out "now either im going crazy...don't answer that Hunter" she added, over her shoulder "or..."

"You're instincts are correct," Dana added "There is _no_ rule 322.1"

Ms. Fairweather laughed softly "Yes. Well," she drawled "maybe in this case there should be" and the three young women laughed at Joel's expense.

And in the infamous words of Connor McKnight -

Just like that...everything went back to normal. At least for now.

* * *

**A/N: I felt really bad for destroying Sabrina's Fire bike in this chapter. But hey, she got a new one in return. Haha, Vypra didnt know what hit her.**

**Thanks once again to the brilliant ideas of **_Comet Warrior_** this season is STILL dedicated to him for being so awesome.**

**Reviews are appreciated (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28th August 2010 at 03:01AM_


	6. Cyborgs Rangers

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Oh; how will Sabrina react to the Cyborg Rangers?**

* * *

**Cyborg Rangers**

* * *

"...Lightening strikes away!" a rumbling low growl echoed throughout the street of Mariner Bay, a dark gold demon threw out his hands as three spikes embedded themselves in the side of a building wall, and conducted the flow of the Lightening from above in the dark storm clouds that had rolled in from seemingly no where. People screamed and ran in terror, as the Rangers run towards them herding them to safety. "Batlings attack!" the monster commanded, once the Rangers had gotten the last of the people out.

The Rangers met the Batlings head on; punches and kicks were thrown in different directions but the foot soldiers were nothing. Carter on the other hand had gone head to head with the monster, and was being attacked from right, left and centre; before he was jabbed in the shoulder with the monsters staff and thrown backwards into the rubble of the destroyed building. A group of people still stood behind the rangers, huddled together for protection, but the Rangers paid them little attention as they regrouped and huddled together in front of the monster.

"Power Rangers!" he growled out "I see you want more!"

And several spikes hit the ground at their feet, before a strand of Lightening was shot down from the darkening sky and exploded the ground beneath them. As the fire died, each of the six rangers lay in various positions on the ground. Even Sabrina groaned in pain as she rolled over onto her stomach and looked up through her visor. This guy was brutal, his attacks came within milliseconds of one another, not even her she could withstand that punishment and protect herself. She didnt have the energy...and neither did the Phoenix.

"You rangers are pathetic!" the monster growled as he trudged forwards, and stood over Carter; he rolled the red ranger over onto his back and held his staff to his throat "Now to finish what I was sent here to do!" he raised his staff with every intention of slashing it down at Carter, but was deflected backwards by a energy blast to the chest.

Sabrina frowned and looked around "What was that?" she questioned, evidently coming up empty handed

"Where did that come from?" Carter asked, also looking around as he and the others got unsteadily to one knee; each holding their shoulders. Sabrina pushed herself up onto both her knees as a six multi-coloured spandex wearing things approached them. They each wore a colour of one of the rangers, except for their boots and gloves were in Black while the original rangers were white, and there was a strange device on their chests and head. "Guys! Look!" Carter stated

"It can't be!" the monster growled, also noticing them

Kelsey turned to Dana "Do you know anything about other Rangers?" she asked

"Uh-huh" the Pink ranger shook her head

The monster picked himself up from the ground "I'll destroy you all!" he growled and run forward, past the Original team and straight at the new ones. When he was close enough the second Red ranger stopped his attack and pushed him backwards. The 2nd Pink and Yellow rangers then flipped over their leader and planted double kicks in the monsters chest, as the 2nd Green and Blue rangers spun around and kicked out sending the monster to the ground. He growled, before the 2nd Red ranger picked him up with ease and pushed him backwards as the 2nd Scarlet ranger flipped over forwards, before sending the monster stumbling away with a blast of fire from its palms.

"This isn't over," the monster growled, as he picked himself up once more and disappeared.

The original team of rangers cheered in respect for their counterparts before rushing forward to meet them "Impressive move. Guys," Chad stated as he stood in front of his blue ranger counterpart.

"But where did they come from?" Sabrina frowned, looking around at her team. She was confused on how her counterpart could throw fire, when her powers came from the Phoenix. There was only one Phoenix in existence and she was it! So how was this possible?

Her answer came in the form of someone clearing their throats; they turned in the direction of the noise to see a man standing behind them holding a large controller. "Hello," he drawled

"Hi," Carter responded "Who are they?"

"They are the Cyborg Rangers," the man answered

"Their robots?" Sabrina questioned

The man nodded "Indeed they are," and he played around with the controls in front of him "Return to Base!" he stated into the mic and the robots moved forward.

"Wait," Carter called "What's going on?"

"Excuse me" the man responded

"At least tell us who you are?" Sabrina called out

The man stopped and turned in her direction "My name is Doctor Harlan," he stated "Now if you'll excuse me" and he followed after the Cyborg rangers and climbed into a black SUV that was waiting. The car started moving and soon they disappeared.

_-Scene-_

After the meeting with the Cyborg Rangers; the Lightspeed team returned to base. The Humvee was docked once more in the transport bay, as the six rangers hopped out ready to find Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell to ask about the new team of Rangers which had clearly saved their butts in battle today.

"Captain Mitchell," Carter stated, when the two in question stepped into the transport bay "You're incredible"

Joel nodded "Yeah; and with you're new Cyborgs on the team, Diabolico don't stand a chance"

"The Cyborgs aren't here to join you," said an unfamiliar voice from to the Ranger's left; eight heads turned in the direction and found themselves face to face with an older gentleman wearing a US army uniform "their here to replace you!" he stated

It was like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water over every occupant of Lightspeed "Replace us?" Sabrina frowned

"Sir," Captain Mitchell began as he walked forward "This is a mistake!"

"I dont think so Captain," the General responded "You saw them yourself; they saved these...Kids!"

Sabrina's jaw dropped, who the hell did this guy think he was?

"What were you thinking Bill?" the General continued "They could never defeat Diabolico and his evils"

"Meaning what, General McKnow-it-all?" Joel asked, bringing an amused grin to Sabrina's face.

Kelsey nodded "Yeah, you wanna see how tough we are?" she asked stepping forward

"How about I serve up some General Soufflé?" Sabrina asked

Captain Mitchell turned in the Rangers direction "Quiet!" he ordered

Kelsey and Sabrina exchanged looks, sighed in defeat and fell back away from the front of the line. Sabrina dropping her hand to her side, as she felt the heat disappear from her palm. The General turned to the two girls "The Cyborg Rangers are able to observe and predict an opponent's movement with a high degree of accuracy; they're much more effective and more durable than you will ever be!"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed somewhat slightly at the General, _someone needs an attitude adjustment_ she found herself thinking, before she noticed the Cyborg Rangers over the General's shoulders. Doctor Harlan had returned with his Computer replicas. The General must have known they were there because he didnt look up as he uttered his next words.

"You are relieved," he told the team of six "of you're duties. When promoted, please turn over your jackets and morphers." he snapped his cane in the air as an official behind him walked forward and held up a suitcase, opened it and revealed the six slots for the morphers. Another official then grabbed Chad's arm, as the blue ranger reacted, but grabbing his. He looked up at Captain Mitchell who shook his head, to indicate that they should just listen and obey.

The Rangers sighed as Chad removed his morpher and handed it over along with his Lightspeed jacket. The two men moved down the line, each ranger handing over their morphers and jackets. Dana, Carter, Kelsey and Chad did so dutifully, the looks on their faces down righted disheartened. When the men stopped in front of Joel, he reached for his morpher, and gave Angela strained puppy-dog eyes, causing the woman to turn away tearfully; he sighed and placed his own morpher in the case and removed his jacket.

Then it was Sabrina's turn; one of the men reached for her morpher as she withdrew her hand and glared at him "Sabrina," Captain Mitchell stated, and the red head glanced across at him. The look on his face was clearly telling her '_now-is-not-the-time-to-argue_' she sighed and removed her morpher as she placed it in the case. When the case had been closed on her morpher she turned in the direction of General McKnight and Doctor Harlan.

"I honestly hope you understand what you're placing in motion, sir" she sneered "Maybe one of these days, you'll understand!"

General McKnight stared down at her "The Cyborg Rangers are the future of Lightspeed Rescue!" he stated "Diabolico won't know what hit him!" and with that, the soldiers ushered the old Rangers out of the base. As they passed the General and Doctor, Sabrina glared at each of them, before passing a glance at Angela and Captain Mitchell. Ms. Fairweather turned away from the red heads look and attempted to busy herself with something else. This was too hard to watch. They had barely been a team for long than a couple of weeks and they were already being replaced.

"Sir, as for the Zords," Doctor Harlan spoke as the old team were lead out "I can either remote-control them as well, or I could just write some programs to have the Cyborg Rangers operate them. As far as the rest of the equipment, including that battered old bird Zord," he stated, referring to the Phoenix Zord "Well, we can simply just scrap it and use the materials for our next couple of projects"

At the revelation of her Phoenix being destroyed, Sabrina stopped head in her tracks and turned in a semi-circle a protest rising to her lips "Excuse -" she started, but was cut off as a soldier pushed her roughly around and down the corridor. Soon they came to the gates of the base and were allowed access out

"Have a nice day now," the soldiers told them before the gates clanged shut behind them.

Sabrina growled "Have a nice day?" she yelled "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on," Carter sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder and leading her away from the gates "There's nothing we can do now"

**xXx**

Hunter frowned at the computerized robots in front of him; these _thing_s were replacing Sabrina and the others as the new defenders of the city. What did that mean for Sabrina and him for that matter? He was only here because Sabrina was here, if she was being forced out of Lightspeed Rescue and even considered moving back to Reefside, then he wasnt going to stay down here; he was going with her. He only agreed to come work here because it meant being with her. That's why she had suggested him. Ms. Fairweather walked alongside him as she approached the Green Cyborg Ranger with a scanner.

"Im guessing Sabrina wasnt remotely happy, when she was lead out?" Hunter questioned looking up at the brunette

Angela shook her head "No," she answered "Neither of them were; but she seemed on edge and jumpy"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded "There's proper reason for that"

"The Phoenix?" Ms. Fairweather asked, she smiled at the shocked look on his face "I know all about the Phoenix, Hunter. Hayley; she is an old college friend of mine. We kept in contact over the years, and I was one of the few people she told when she found out she was pregnant with Sabrina. Im also one of the few people she has told about her daughter being the protector of the Legendary Phoenix." She explained "That is why I requested she be brought in as the sixth Ranger for the Lightspeed team. Not only that, but she understands the concepts of a Ranger team. She will be able to teach the others through her skills and training"

Hunter nodded in understanding "I wouldnt know about training," he added "she's still further behind than the rest of us"

"But she has been practicing for the last two years hasn't she?" Angela asked

"And still is in training," the blonde added "but she's been excused to come here and help Lightspeed Rescue. You were lucky to have her and the other Rangers"

Angela nodded "Yes. We were," she agreed

"Impressive, aren't they?" the voice of General McKnight had joined the conversation. He was standing with his hands behind his back, behind Hunter. The older blonde turned in the General's direction as he took a few steps backwards, until he was level with Ms. Fairweather.

"Very," Angela agreed

"Platinum Alloy skin," General McKnight went onto explain "Night vision. Heat sensitive targeting. Every millimetre programmed to perfection"

Ms. Fairweather didnt even smile "Truly impressive!" she stated "but I fear they are missing something"

"And what would that be?" General McKnight questioned

"The one thing you can't program!" Hunter intervened, looking across at the Cyborg Rangers. Cam and Ethan would probably have a field day if they were here, but even they would agree with him on this statement "A Heart!" and with that said, he turned and left the transport bay, returning to work. Angela nodded in agreement with him, before she too left.

**xXx**

The park wasn't that far away from the Aqua base, the Rangers went there first as they digested everything that had just happened. They were relieved of battle after only a couple of weeks together. This was not fair! General McKnight couldnt do this to them, they were the Power Rangers! It was their right to defend the city, not some stupid machines! Okay, so maybe they were flawless, but the whole point of being human was to make mistakes then learn and adapt. That's what they were doing. Robots...well, what could be said about robots. They werent a team like they had been; they didnt have a heart. Anything could have happened in battle and all it took was a few crossed wires and the robots would either be history or turn on the unsuspecting citizens of Mariner Bay.

While the other Rangers relived the fact that they were no longer Rangers, Sabrina chewed her lower lip, wrung her hands and occasionally glanced over her shoulder like she was being watched or followed. She was scared and anxious. She wanted to run back to the Aqua base; if not to be a ranger then to see Hunter. She wanted him to reassure her, tell her that everything was gonna be okay. She wanted him to tell her, that if she wasnt gonna be a ranger anymore, then they would go back to Reefside, she'd complete her Ninja training then they'd move on to the next big thing...whatever that was, but going back to the Aqua base now was a big no-no; and she couldnt contact him because she didnt have her morpher and her cell phone was stuck in her room along with the rest of her items.

Turning around in her step, Sabrina came to a complete halt as she stared at the bay behind her. The clear blue water reflected the sun's rays; it showed no sign of life beneath the waters. No signs of a whole base residing within the water. Running her hands through her hair, Sabrina tilted her head back and stared at the sky. "Why?" she questioned in a low voice. Why was this happening...and why now? The others may have seemingly understood what was happening, they didnt have the rights to their Ranger jobs anymore; it was easy for them they could go back to their previous lives. Be a fireman, paramedic, sky cowboy, work at the sea world and be a rock climber. But her...well, Sabrina...she was a Power Ranger! A Power Ranger was her life! Other than working as a waitress at her mother's Cybercafé, she didnt have another job! This was her job! Being a Power Ranger was a full time commitment and it meant the world to her.

"Hey," Kelsey's voice broke through the red head's concentration and thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Sabrina frowned and turned in her direction "Why did you say that to General McKnight and Doctor Harlan?" she asked "You know, about them knowing what they were setting in motion?"

Sabrina looked away from her friend "Its nothing," she answered "I was just upset that they were relieving us of duty"

The former Yellow ranger shook her head, and placed her hand on Sabrina's shoulder "You know that's not true" she stated "that remark held something behind it! We all saw it! Fear, anxiety!" the others nodded in agreement "and now, you seem on edge. What is it Sabrina?" she asked "You can tell us! We're your friends!"

Looking up at her team, Sabrina sighed. Did she really have a choice? It was either tell them or become stranded in Mariner bay with a horde of demons after her and her powers. Nope...she had to tell them, if not for her safety, then for everyone else's. "Okay," she said quietly, looking down at her hands "I'll tell you!" she looked up "But not here!" Quickly gathering the five other former Rangers, she lead them to a small gazebo, near the centre of the park, running up the three stone steps she leaned back against the white metallic bars and looked around at her friends who stood around her.

"So what is it?" Carter questioned "Why are you so on edge..."

_It's now or never..._ she thought, before taking a deep breath; and diving head first into the pools of truth. "Have you guys ever heard of the Phoenix?" Sabrina asked

Dana nodded "Yeah. Isn't it a Mythtical bird with extraordinary powers?" she asked. Sabrina nodded. "But what's that gotta do with anything?"

"Because..." Sabrina trailed slightly, this hadnt been the way she expected them to find out "Uh; I am the Phoenix!"

"Uh, excuse me," Joel interrupted "What is the Phoenix?"

The red head sighed "As Dana said it is a Mystical bird with extraordinary powers; it's been around for centuries. 10 years ago it was imprisoned into the body of a mortal, who was destined to be the protector. That was me. I was too young at the time to be a Power Ranger, and I didnt even know I was the protector, so I lived my life as a normal teenager."

"Until..." Carter pressed slightly

"Until 2 years ago," Sabrina stated "2 years ago, I moved to Blue Bay Harbour; at the mere age of 16 and got caught up in a world that turned my life upside down. I made friends, enemies and actually learned about my destiny and what I could do. That year I became the first ever Phoenix Power Ranger. I fought for months alongside my friends, destroying monsters and eventually leading up to the final battle against the Villain of that time...Lothor."

"Lothor?" Kelsey frowned

Sabrina nodded "Yeah; he was a rogue Ninja. He was banished from his academy long ago because he was practising Dark Ninja Powers, he has always been bent on World Domination and after years to plan, he returned for revenge on those who banished him in the first place. His brother. My Sensei." She shook her head "But this is beside the point; the point is. Yes, I have seen battle before and yes I know what it is like to be a Power Ranger. When the final battle came around, my friend Cam pulled me out the battle because he feared Lothor would use it as a trap to obtain me and use me against the innocent civilians of Blue Bay Harbour. So I retreated back to our Headquarters."

She breathed deeply before continuing "While there; it proved to be a mistake. You see, I would have been much safer out in Battle, funny enough. Lothor broke into our HQ and destroyed the place. I was so angry at him, because he was destroying everything in view, he tried to destroy my Sensei and Cam one of my best friends. I got so angry that the Phoenix used that energy and broke free. Lothor was pleased...he fuled the anger along before me, him and Cam disappeared."

The others exchanged looks as Sabrina continued her story "I turned on my friends. I fought them; I nearly destroyed them. But Lothor showed his true colours and stole my Ranger powers. But he also threw me out of battle and this gave me enough time to watch the defeat of him through the Phoenix's eyes. My friends then helped me. They encouraged me as I fought against the Phoenix. And I was able to return...but no one knew how long it would last. Well, the year ended with Lothor's destruction and we hoped life would go back to normal."

"But it did," Dana murmured

Sabrina shook her head "No, far from it" she answered "I moved to Reefside after Blue Bay. It held some memories that I didnt want to remember; and im not talking Ranger memories. No these were far more personal." she glanced up at the Pink Ranger, who understood what she was talking about "Anyway. After I moved to Reefside; I accompanied my Uncle Tommy and three students who had been given detention to the museum. While my Uncle Tommy looked for a way to get into the Museum, me, Connor, Kira and Ethan scooped around the forest."

Her story continued "We stumbled across these ancient ruins, but I soon realized that it was beneath my house. But we found our Dino Gems in this place. And together we became Rangers. Connor, Kira and Ethan became the Dino Rangers and I became the Phoenix Ranger once more. I was none to pleased about it either, I didnt want another re-run of what had happened a few months before; a total Phoenix-freak out was not on my 'to-do' list. But I sucked it up. The others needed help, and I was perfect. I knew what to do and how things would turn out. Win-win situation really."

"But im guessing it did turn out like that?" Chad questioned

Sabrina shook her head "No, many obstacles stood in our way; one of which released the Phoenix. Then the one thing I feared the most happened. The Phoenix broke free yet again and took control. I turned on my Dino Ranger friends, nearly annihilated them. On this day however, I had been kidnapped by Scorpina; at least my body had. My spirit was in the spirit world, on a journey that I had to complete. But that's another story. I managed to finish whatever it was I needed to do and returned. I re-possessed my body and took control of the Phoenix. And once more the Phoenix settled. Then the final battle came around once more; Mesogog had managed to get a hold of my Dino Gem and drain its energy; my energy. Since my Dino Gem was connected to my Phoenix."

She breathed yet again "I managed to get it back; but we made a few sacrifices. Our Zords were destroyed. My Phoenix Zord took a beating, as you realized. But we managed to stop Mesogog by combing our Dino Gems and destroying him once and for all. And you know the rest..." she finished.

The others were silent "Wow," Kelsey murmured "That's alot of responsibility"

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded "but it's my destiny. And you're not the only ones who know. Vypra also knows about me; and she says she has big plans for me, they can't possibly end well; as far as me staying in controlling my powers or at least staying alive." she sighed "That's why as you said, im on edge. Im afraid now that we've had our morphers revoked, you guys are gonna go back to the jobs you had before you were rangers; and I'll be stuck here in Mariner bay, with a horde of Demons after me and my powers. If they get their hands on the Phoenix it will be the end of Mariner Bay _and_ the World!"

"What do you mean _and the World_?" Chad asked

Sabrina sighed "If the Phoenix is in control, she can obliterate this entire planet with a mere thought and flick of her wrist. Ask my past two teams...she isn't someone you want to cross paths with"

The others exchanged looks, somewhat taken aback by the revelation of Sabrina's secret, but Carter seemed somewhat passive "Given your powers," he spoke "and you being able to produce fire at will and with you ability to teleport everywhere. Im guessing it has to be true. This doesn't sound like a story you can make up on the spot."

"Agreed," the others nodded

Kelsey squeezed the red head's shoulder "If we can't fight the demons for you; then we'll help you" she smiled "After all, you were there for us...now we're gonna be there for you"

Sabrina glanced up at the Yellow ranger, and then around at the others as they nodded in agreement, she smiled "Thanks guys"

_-Scene-_

After the explanation the rangers fell silent, Sabrina turned her back on them clearly surprised that they handled her secret so well, part of her wanted to jump for joy that they hadnt shunned her away and part of her was expecting them to hate her for keeping such a secret from them. But no, they understood, they accepted her which was a big surprise. But she wasnt complaining...just confused. Suddenly an explosion was heard a few blocks away, and the team look up as a cloud of smoke and flames filled the area ahead of them.

"Look!" Kelsey said, pointing in the direction

Chad leaned forward "Even if we're not ranger's still, dont you think..." he trailed off, all the while nodding his head

"We should check it out," Carter nodded, and he, Sabrina, Dana and Chad headed for the opening of the gazebo.

Joel threw out his hand and stopped them "Hey, it's not our job" he stated, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Kelsey nodded "We were fired! Let the Cyborgs handle it!"

Dana and Chad fell back as Carter looked down at Sabrina; the red head shook her head and brought her friends attention back to her as she spoke "If I chose to let someone else handle it, I couldn't look my former teams _or_ my mother, aunt and uncle in the eyes. Im going!" and she leapt over the side of the gazebo and took off across the park, glancing over her shoulder, only to see that the other five were right behind her.

_-Scene-_

Upon reaching the scene the Original team stumble across Doctor Harlan's worst nightmare; he was surrounded by his creations that didnt seem to be acting themselves. Instead of being programmed to attack monsters and evil they had turned on their creator. Flaming out instantly from her place between Carter and Dana, Sabrina appeared behind the good doctor, touched his shoulder and flamed out again, leaving six confused robots behind; when she flamed back in the other rangers re-grouped around their sixth member and the doctor who looked mildly surprised at their appearance but also relieved to be saved.

"How did you do that?" he asked, looking across at Sabrina, who narrowed her eyes at him, but didnt answer. He wasn't exactly on her good lists.

Carter looked over his shoulder at Doctor Harlan "We'll take it from here!" he told him, before turning back and kicking his counter-part in the stomach and sending it crashing to the ground. When it picked itself back up, the fight real fight was on; as each Lightspeed Ranger faced off against its robotic counterpart

"...You will all be terminated" the Red Cyborg Ranger stated, in its computerized voice

Dr. Harlan nodded "Its right, nothing can stop them!" he stated

"You better hope you're wrong!" Carter told him, as he readied himself for the big fight along with his team-mates. Just seconds before it all kicked off an approaching engine caught their attention and everyone turned in the direction of the noise, to see the Rescue Humvee driving towards them, it skidded to a halt to reveal Captain Mitchell behind the wheel.

"Carter!" he called, picking something up from the passenger's seat and throwing it through the air.

Carter caught it and looked down. It was his Rescue Morpher. One-by-one the other's morphers were returned to them and the Lightspeed Rangers, fell into formation "Time for some Human Power!" he stated, glaring at his Cyborg

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the Rangers commanded, and seconds later they were back in action.

Dana was the first to take out her Cyborg; followed by Joel, Kelsey, Chad and finally Carter.

Sabrina was the only ranger left to not defeat her Cyborg and was at this minute chart-wheeling across the alley way to avoid the fireballs being thrown at her from her Cyborgs hands. She reached the wall and jumped as a series of flames were shot at her, but when she landed she was in front of her Cyborg who had raised its palms to fire more flames at her "Eat Flames!" she snarled, locking hands with the Cyborg as two Fireballs appeared in its hands; the minute her palms hit the robot's the flames disappeared and her own ignited as she pushed them back through the vents of the Robot's as steam appeared from every available vent on its body, before seconds later an explosion rocked the foundations of each building on either side. The destroyed Scarlet Cyborg was thrown in every direction as Sabrina turned her back on them and looked up at her team.

"That's what happens when you mess with Rangers!" she stated

The others chuckled and re-grouped with the red head; before a familiar voice interrupted their celebration "Aren't you forgetting something you little Power pests!" the Lightening Monster had returned.

"The only pest around here is you!" Carter retorted, as he and the others skidded to halts in front of the monster "and we're gonna stomp you out!"

"We'll see about that!" the monster hissed "Lightening Strikes! Away!"

This time, however, when the spikes hit the Rangers jumped into the air and out of the way of the explosion. The Monster growled in surprise, as they managed to evade his best attack "We're onto your tricks!" Carter told him "Try one of ours" and they removed their Lightspeed weapons and jumped through the air. Dana, Sabrina and Kelsey attacked first, slashing downwards with their weapons, before doubling back as Joel and Chad were next; doubling back just like the girls the five rangers combined their weapons over one another as Carter landed on them and they gave him a boost through the air as he stabbed forward at the monster who was thrown backwards.

"Time to finish this!" Carter nodded, raising his morpher "Rescue Bird!"

The Rescue bird flew into view changing into the Unilaser mode "Ready!" Joel and Chad nodded

"Aim!" Kelsey and Dana nodded

"Fire!" Carter and Sabrina finished, as the red ranger fired the laser and hit the monster with the energy blast. Energy rippled through him, as he tilted forward and exploded. Carter nodded "Mission Accomplished!"

But as the Rangers turned to walk away the monster grew huge "Little Monster - done deal!" Sabrina commented "Big Monster...well, deal undone!"

"Rail Rescues!" Carter commanded "On track"

As the Zords appeared, Sabrina counted them before sighing "Phoenix!" she called into her morpher and seconds later her Zord flew into view "Who's the battered old bird now!" she said hotly, flaming out and into the cock-pit of her Zord "No one scraps my toys!" and she pulled back on her controls before shooting into the skies. Before turning around above the clouds, flipping a few switches inside her Zord and plummeting towards the Lightening ranger "Time for a bath!" she hissed at the monster "LAVA BLAST!" the beak of the Phoenix opened and a stream of hot, thick, molten lava shot out and hit the monster as he growled in pain and anger "I cannot believe the Dash Rescue was left out of the Megazord Combination _again_!" she cried. "Not that I despise my Phoenix Zord, because I dont...but she can't combine with you guys! I wanna be apart of the Megazord!" she whined

As the red head pulled out of the attack and hovered for a few seconds in the air above her friends; there was an explosion but the monster remained unharmed. It was the Wolfblades all over again

As if in punishment for Sabrina's attack on him, the monster fired three Lightening spikes at the Megazord, and embedded them in its chest "We gotta do something, and fast!" Chad stated the obvious.

"I got an idea!" Carter exclaimed "Ladder arms!" and he reached out and grabbed the monster. As the lightening hit, it was channelled through the metal arms and through the monster, which growled out in pain once more and was later dropped to the ground. "Megazord Sabre! Ignite!" and with the fiery orb the monster was defeated.

"Yeah!" Sabrina cheered "I bet the stupid Cyborgs couldn't do _that_!"

**xXx**

Laughter and happiness spread through the base as the original rangers returned to active duty, they were met in the bay by Captain Mitchell, Angela Fairweather, Hunter Bradley (who Sabrina immediately latched onto and refused to let go) Doctor Harlan and the two Officials who had revoked the Ranger's morphers at the beginning of the day. The only person who was missing was General McKnight. While Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather watched as the rangers conversed happily with one another, Dr. Harlan stared at the door as if he was a child waiting for his father to get home and assign a punishment; it was almost heartbreaking to watch...almost!

"He doesn't look very happy," Hunter murmured to Sabrina, as the two glanced down at the good doctor

Sabrina shook her head "Nope," she agreed "I guess he got what he deserved in the end, though! After he said he was gonna scrap Phoenix, I should have just left him to the hands of his precious robots!"

"But you're a good ranger," Hunter said, tickling her sides "and that would have been evil!"

The red head shrugged "The Phoenix would have loved it!"

"No disagreeing there," Hunter smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Attention!" came a commanding voice, as the Rangers and all other personnel fell into formation. Hunter dropping his arms from around Sabrina, as General McKnight entered the room.

He looked around at them all "At ease!"

They relaxed, the red head leaning into her boyfriend once more as she listened to the General speak "I underestimated your capabilities and your...heart" he gave Hunter a look, which caused Sabrina to frown and look up at her boyfriend with a questionable stare. "I...uh...apologize" he told the Rangers, as he approached them "Captain Mitchell made a wise choice. Six wise choices"

The rangers saluted him "Thank you, sir" Carter stated

The General saluted them back before turning to Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell "Captain," he addressed him "I wont interfere, again. Carry on" the two saluted and the General turned to Ms. Fairweather, respectively "But it seems you're lab could use more resources and funding to help combat the demons; I offer you half the support that Harlan's team is getting -" he was cut off from the spluttering sound of Doctor Harlan.

"But sir!" the doctor spluttered "That's not fair!" he whined

General McKnight threw him a dark look, causing him to fall silent and shrink away from the look; the General then turned back to Ms. Fairweather "You can expect three-quarters of the resources and funding that was going into Harlan's lab; good luck" he nodded, before heading for the door as Angela opened her mouth to protest.

"Uh, sir?" Sabrina called after him, as she stepped forward "I just got one question..."

"Yes?" General McKnight asked

Sabrina grinned "You wouldn't happen to be related to one Connor McKnight would you?"

"No..." the General answered "I am not!"

"Oh," Sabrina smiled "Okay!" and she shrugged before turning and bounding back across the room to fall into formation beside Joel. The General watched her curiously, before shaking his head a small smile of amusement on his face before he left, pulling a complaining Doctor Harlan with him. The rangers and Lightspeed personnel remained silent for a while, until the voices died before an eruption of cheers exploded in the room followed by laughs as the whole room celebrated the return of the one team they needed.

* * *

**A/N: Finished another chapter. This one was fun to write. :O Dr. Harlan very very bad man! He wanted to scrap Phoenix! How dare he! I wonder what Sabrina would do if he actually tried? Doctor S'mores anyone? lol.**

**Uh...I don't know how to say this...but there will not be an update tomorrow. I am out all afternoon from 3:00PM onwards and I dont know what time I will be back. My uncle as a Gig for the Bank Holiday and im attending. So I maybe a little on the 'drunken' side to write anything. But feel free to leave me messages and reviews. I'll get back to all, when I can. :D**

**Reviews? (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

**PS. Oh, I realized I have made a few mathematic reviews; since this is the 3rd Story in the Phoenix Series and usually they go a whole year in fighting, that would make Sabrina more along the lines of 18 nearly 19 and not 16. So I apologize if I've confused anyone.**

**And one more thing; if you want a good story to read look for 'Something Worth Living For' by SweetInsomnia. It's really good. She could do with some more reviews as she is a beginner. So check it out and show your support. Please.**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29__th__ August 2010 at 03:15AM_


	7. Up for the Challenge

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter from your's truly**

* * *

**Up to the Challenge**

* * *

Sabrina's eyes widened as she stared at the tower of old cardboard boxes that had been stacked up near the exit gate of the training grounds; the training grounds keepers had spent half the day collecting up the boxes of new equipment and putting them ready to be thrown out but now there were a total blaze. The red head's hands covered her mouth as she stared at them with Hunter and her other trainers around her "At least you wont have to throw them out now..." she stated trying to ease the tension that filled the air, and the dark looks she was receiving from people around her as they run for extinguishers to put out the flames.

"Come on," Hunter said, noticing the glares. He wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's shoulders and led her away from the training grounds. Once they were safe, he frowned down at her "What happened?" he asked

She shrugged "I don't know..." she frowned "...one minute everything was going great, then I threw out my hand to avoid another attack, and a fireball shot out of my hand. I yelled for the team to move and it just so happened to be a tower of boxes behind them!" she buried her face in her hands "Hunter, what's happening? I've never had this problem with my powers before"

The older blonde shook his head "You could still be tired," he suggested

"How is that possible?" she asked "Remember Beevil? Cam had us all up at 3:00AM because Dustin was caught with that stupid device! And my powers worked fine after that"

Hunter sighed "Then I don't know," he told her "Call you're mom or Tommy, talk to them. Ask them if they can find anything out about it. Maybe there's something we've missed"

"Okay..." she whispered, as they re-entered the Aqua base. Hunter followed her through the hallways and back to her room, where she changed out of her training clothes and into something more comfortable for her. She grabbed her Soccer shorts and a scarlet t-shirt from her wardrobe, before dropping down on her bed and reaching for her trainers which were underneath.

"What are you doing today?" he asked, dropping down beside her

She shrugged, as she tied her laces "I don't know," she told him "Probably try and figure out what the hell is going on with my powers"

"Are you gonna call you're mom?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah. If they can shed a little light on things, then why not, Right?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded. She smiled, before looking up as someone knocked her door, with a small frown, she jumped up and slid it open to find a sopping wet Chad on the other side "Hey Chad," she smiled "What's up"

"I heard about what happened at your training exercise this morning," he told her "So im gonna teach you some basic Tai Chi manoeuvres, to help you keep your cool. Maybe if you relaxed while training, you wouldn't start throwing accidental fireballs"

The red head shrugged "Sure, Chad" she nodded "Meet you in the galley"

"Okay," he nodded before walking away

Sabrina sighed and re-closed the door before turning to Hunter "What are you doing today?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist as she lay into him.

"Work," he answered, looking down at her to see a small frown slid onto her lips "We'll spend the day together soon...promise" this caused her frown to turn into a smile. He smiled back, before kissing the top of her head "I gotta go. I'll see you later..." before kissing her lips as she looked up at him.

She nodded and turned to him as he headed for the door "Have fun!"

"Haha," he laughed mockingly as she smirked in his direction, before he left. Several moments after he had left, so did she; although she detoured at the labs and knocked on Kelsey's bedroom door.

"Kelsey!" she called "Wake up! Meet me in the Galley" and she bounced away down the hall and out of view of a miserable looking Kelsey. Who clearly wasnt a morning person.

_-Scene-_

"Morning," Kelsey yawned as she strode into the Galley for breakfast that morning, she found Sabrina at the breakfast counter grabbing an apple and a bottle of water "What's the big emergency?" she asked, reaching the younger teens side. "Is that you're breakfast?" she frowned

Sabrina looked up as she bit into her apple "Yeah," she nodded, before getting to the point "Chad's drag me out to the park to practise some Tai Chi; I want some company"

"You'll have Chad," the yellow ranger complained

"I need someone who is on the same wavelength as me," Sabrina responded "Chad's great, don't get me wrong. But he's like a cross between Carter and Joel. Knows when to have fun, but doesn't have much of it. I need someone I can joke around with, and make me laugh and smile"

The Yellow ranger nodded "Fine," she stated "But you owe me!"

"Deal!" they shook on it.

At that moment the Blue Ranger approached them and handed over his breakfast tray as Kelsey grabbed the smoothie that had just been made for her "I made friends with this huge, grouper fish this morning!" he grinned

"Can't believe you get up early every morning, just to swim with the fish" Kelsey stated, sipping her smoothie straight from the blender "and you..." she turned to Sabrina "You get up just to train. As if training practice with us at noon isn't enough"

Sabrina shrugged "Im used to it. My uncle used to get me up at dawn to train!"

"So it's routine?" Kelsey asked. Sabrina nodded. "Never mind..."

"You're coming with us?" Chad asked, looking between the red head and Yellow ranger. Kelsey nodded. "Cool. Im gonna teach you both something new. You'll like it. Come on" and grabbing both by the hands he pulled them from the Aqua base. And towards the park that was near-by.

**xXx**

Once at the park, Sabrina and Chad immediately fell into position and silence as the Phoenix ranger followed the movements that Chad was showing her with perfect balance. It was like Tai Chi was second nature to her, and she had been practicing it all her life. Meanwhile, Kelsey was having trouble as she didnt have a clue what was going on, she sighed in the end and dropped her arms before turning to the two beside her "I don't know about this Tai Chi!" she stated "I think Skateboarding is more my speed"

"You and my friend Shane," Sabrina spoke up, looking at the Yellow ranger "would be perfect for one another! He's also into Skateboarding. You should see him, he's awesome!"

Kelsey grinned "Cool. Loved to meet him sometime,"

"I'll beg him to come visit one day" the red head responded "Besides; Tai Chi will help you achieve inner calmness. The only reason im here is because the Phoenix has been acting up the past couple of days, and it's driving me right up the wall!"

Chad nodded in agreement with the Phoenix ranger "And she's not the only one who needs it," he added, motioning to Kelsey

"Are you saying, im not calm?" Kelsey asked, as she turned back to face the blue ranger

Chad seemed to realize what he had said and stumbled over his words to try and set it right "Kelsey! I think you're awesome! Your...adventurous, um...uh...totally fearless...but sometimes you get a little...over excited"

Sabrina groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead "Oh, dude," she said nudging Chad "You were so close!" she shook her head "_so_ close!"

"What?" Kelsey asked, her face changing from the grinning smile that was forming to a pout. She dropped onto the steps of the temple they had been practising in front of, crossed her arms and sulked. Chad frowned and turned to Sabrina with a pleading look as the red head threw up her arms in defeat.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked "I don't know how to play peace maker! Im usually the fiery red head, that gets into more trouble than she can handle!" but the look on Chad's face didnt go away, Sabrina sighed in defeat "Fine! I'll try!" she told him before moving forward and kneeling down in front of Kelsey "Come on Kel," she said, "Chad didn't mean it! Besides he's a guy, they say stupid things! -"

"Hey!" Chad complained "You're supposed to be cheering her up, not making me look worse!"

Sabrina shot him a look "Shush!" she told him, before turning back to her friend "Trust me when I say boys are clueless. I've been around 7 guys and each and every one of them was as clueless as the last, I mean, even Hunter was clueless, and that's before we got together. But it's built into their genetic make-up, so we can't change them. They just gotta learn!"

Kelsey smiled as she looked down at the red head "You couldnt have said any better than that," she grinned "But I don't get over excited...do I?"

"Uh..." Sabrina hesitated

Thankfully enough the sound of an engine cut through the tension and saved her from answering, looking over her shoulder the red head spotted a motorcycle with two people on board. One was a guy the other a girl. Pushing herself to her feet as the guy approached she took to Chad's side as Kelsey stood on his other. "Well," the guy sneered at the three of them "if it isn't the Blue, Yellow and Scarlet Rangers."

"Im Chad," the Blue ranger smiled "This is Kelsey and Sabrina" he added motioning to each girl behind him. Chad held out his hand, the guy moved to take it, before rejecting the invitation.

"So I bet, you think you're tough, huh?" he asked

Chad exchanged looks with the two girls "Well, no" he responded

"I bet he's nothing without his fancy ranger powers," the girl near the motorcycle stated,

Chad shook his head, "Come on," he said grabbing Kelsey and Sabrina's arms "lets go" and he pulled them backwards as the two girls started towards the idiot guy. Sabrina wouldnt have minded just planting one in the girls' chest just to shut her up.

"I thought so," the guy shouted after the three of them "you're just chicken without your powers!"

Kelsey wouldnt stand for any of this, and turned to Chad "He's not chicken!" she yelled "Come on, show him Chad"

"He doesnt have prove anything!" Sabrina told her friend "Besides, we're not supposed to use our Ranger Powers to start a fight. It would be unfair"

Chad nodded and pointed at the red head "She's right, Kels" he told her, ignoring the noises the guy was making behind him. The three rangers nodded and headed towards their stuff, and started to pack it away. Just as Chad reached for his towel, the guy's foot landed on top of it. After several times of politely asking the guy to move, Chad pulled the towel sending the guy crashing to the floor and Kelsey and Sabrina to start laughing.

"Don't let him get away with that Brian," the girl stated from behind "Get him!"

So, this punk's name was Brian, eh? Well, he was in for a world of hurt if he didnt back off. Pushing back to his feet Brian, yelled and rushed forward; Chad ducked and avoided each attack Brian sent at him. The only attack he inflicted of his own was the one that tripped Brian and sent him crashing to the ground at his girlfriend's feet. Sabrina and Kelsey smirked at one another and patted Chad's shoulders as the two behind them conversed; that was until their morphers beeped.

"_Rangers, there has been an attack in the down town area,"_ Captain Mitchell sounded

"Let's go!" Kelsey said, as she and Sabrina grabbed her stuff and took off with Chad behind them.

**xXx**

Once at the building, and after Carter had given instructions on how to proceed further; Joel took to the grounds to help the people who had gotten hurt outside the building with Carter. While Chad worked on putting out the fire. This left the three girls, Dana had taken to the Dash Rescue with Sabrina in control as Kelsey took to her own Rescue Zord the Haz Rescue and was blasting her way through the walls of the building to reach the people inside.

"What is she doing?" Dana questioned as she watched Kelsey, blast through another wall "she's so reckless. If she's not careful, it's not only the people who are gonna need medical attention"

Sabrina remained quiet as she listened to Dana, but also coming up with her own ideas of what was going on with Kelsey. Maybe Chad was right as well as Dana now; maybe Kelsey was reckless and a little over excited. But wasnt that a good thing? Most people wouldn't have thought of barging straight through a concrete wall, some would freeze up at the thought.

"Works every time," Kelsey smirked as she broke down the wall in front of her, and emerged in the underground parking lot where the people were situated and needed rescuing. The three girls take to the ground on foot and immediately run towards the injured people, gathering them together in a group so Dana could look over and heal their injuries without moving around the room, at least this way, all together she didnt have far to move if someone else needed drastic help. After helping the people as much as she can, they are loaded into the Dash Zord and Sabrina leads the way out, over the debris.

Back outside, the girls were met by the others, who immediately helped them with two adults, as Sabrina scooped up the child. It was a young boy. She cradled him in her arms and hurried towards his parents, who were in the care of Dana, she set the boy down, ruffled his hair before turning her attention back to her team "That was some stunt you pulled in there Kelsey," she told her yellow ranger friend

"What? That old stunt?" Kelsey asked "it was nothing!"

Carter grabbed her shoulders "Well next time tell us when you're gonna do something crazy like that!" he said, rubbing his knuckles into her helmet causing laughter to come from her as Dana regrouped with the others. The laughter was cut off as seat erupted from the ground and a crazy, green frog like creature appeared.

"Play time's over Rangers!" he growled at them

The Rangers fell into formation "What are you doing here, Shmogger?" Carter asked

"Shmogger?" Sabrina giggled "What kind of name is that?"

"This!" the monster yelled, ignoring Sabrina and answering Carter. As if in cue, Batlings appeared and the struggle began. Managing to pull away from her Batlings and destroy them, Sabrina turned to the monster as he escaped.

"Kelsey! Chad! Sabrina!" Carter said to the three of them "Don't let him get away!"

"We're on it!" the Blue ranger nodded, taking off after the monster along with the two girls hot on his heels.

_-Scene-_

"He's heading towards the building!" Sabrina called as she followed behind Chad and Kelsey, the former of the two firing her blaster wildly "Kelsey! Relax!" she shouted, but the girl took no heed in the warning and continued onwards into the building. Chad sighed and followed her, trying to stop her and calling at her to stop firing, but Kelsey continued to either ignore them...no she was ignoring them, there was no second option for her actions, as she reached the door of the building an explosion erupted and the Red head was thrown backwards, she groaned as she hit the ground and rolled for a bit before looking up as Chad and Kelsey appeared; they hit the ground with heavy thuds, before de-morphing.

"No!" She screamed as the monster walked away; seeing Chad getting up she realised he was okay, but Kelsey wasn't moving. Lifting her morpher she opened a link between her and Dana "DANA!" she yelled "WE NEED MEDICAL HELP! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

"_Sabrina,"_ Carter's voice sounded "_What's going on? Why do you need medical help?"_

Sabrina shook her head despite him not being able to see her "JUST GET OVER HERE!" she yelled "NOW!" she cut off the link and skidded to a stop beside Kelsey and Chad, de-morphing instantly. "Are you okay?" she asked Chad, he nodded.

"Are you okay?" the Blue ranger asked the Yellow, as he rolled her over in his arms

She frowned "Im sorry," she told them "I should have listened to you" she coughed "is that what you meant, by being 'over excited'?" she asked, before losing consciousness once more.

"Kelsey!" Sabrina exclaimed, checking for a pulse. She sighed when she found it.

**xXx**

Sabrina swallowed hard as she sat beside the hospital bed; this was the fourth time she had been in one of these rooms and each time her fear never got any better! The first time she had been in a hospital room, she had lost the one person who she loved more than anyone. Her Grandfather. The kind of relationship the two shared was stronger than any friendship Sabrina would ever have. He had died 3 days after her 13th birthday, 3 days after he had given her a small hand held Soccer ball; it wasn't just a birthday present it was also a memorable gift; it was given to her because also on her 13th birthday she had become one of the youngest people _ever_ to join a National Soccer Team: the Miami Lions. Her grandfather couldnt have been more proud of her, and had promised her that when he got out of the hospital he would go to every single one of her games...He never did make it to one of her games.

The second time she had been in the hospital was, after she had moved to Blue Bay Harbour, she had been in Storm Charges when a monster had attacked and because it was a magnetic monster the pull for metal was strong and she had been hit in the back of the head with a tool box, causing her to lose consciousness and later be emitted to the hospital for further tests and to make sure there was no long lasting damage. Of course, at the time she was coming into her Phoenix powers and she had the ability to heal, so the doctors were surprised when they checked her head and found no scar or wound, except a chunk of mattered hair, that clung together from the blood that had seeped from the head wound. Of course she had been asked questions, but Sabrina merely shrugged them off, saying she could magically heal herself would have earned her a one way ticket to a loopy hospital.

The Third time had been when her uncle had become invisible and suggested they use his Dino Gem to bring him back! That was a big disaster just waiting to happen. Of course the Gem was too strong and his heart couldnt taken the pressure that rippled through it from every burst of energy the Gem gave out, effectively his body shut down and the machine exploded shattering the Gem in to three pieces. The Great Tommy Oliver was thrown into a coma and emitted to Reefside General Hospital for further attention and care. Of course he had survived, but that didnt mean she didnt think he would die. Then she would lose another who meant more to her than life itself.

Now, Kelsey was the one in the hospital bed. She was asleep at the moment, but the machine beside the bed continued to beep, counting her heart beats. At least she was alive, that was the main thing, but it didnt help with the slight panic attack that was forming over the red head sitting beside her. Hugging her legs close to her, Sabrina rocked back and forth her eyes closed and head buried in her knees. The logical thing to do would be to get up and walk out, but the panic would only consume her more even in the hallway, and she really didnt want to make a scene. Fresh air would do her good now; but she was scared to move in case she passed out, because she could feel it coming on. Her hands were starting to get clamming, and her breathing was starting to come in short gasps.

Chad had already left, she said she wouldnt be long; maybe they would notice she was taking a while and someone would come get her. She knew she would calm down slightly if there was someone else in the room beside Kelsey. Someone who was awake. She didnt know why she hadnt asked Chad to stay, but she put it down to fear. She was afraid of people knowing she was scared of Hospitals, because it made her feel week and venerable. But right now, she was cursing herself for allowing the only other person who had been awake in the room to leave. _Help_ she pleaded mentally; like that was gonna do much good.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Chad was shaking his head and blaming himself "This whole thing is my fault!" he said, walking away from the door, as Dana sat him down opposite Carter "I should have stopped her! Sabrina tried, but she ignored her! I was right there beside her!"

"Yeah right!" Joel spoke "Everyone knows there is no way of stopping that girl, once her mind is made up!"

"And the doctor said she is gonna be fine," Dana added

Suddenly the morphers beeped "Carter here," the red ranger answered

"_We've located the Shmogger,"_ Captain Mitchell stated "_He's in the main street tunnel"_

"I'll get Sabrina," Dana said, jumping up and pushing open Kelsey's door to find the Yellow ranger staring fearfully at a lightly sobbing red head "Sabrina?" Dana asked, touching her friends shoulder and earning a jump in response "Woah, easy" she calmed the teen "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Sabrina answered, sighing in relief when she saw the blonde, and reaching up to dry her eyes "I got the call. Let's go!" she then jumped up and sprinted out of the room, fasting than a cheetah.

Dana frowned and looked at Kelsey "Don't look at me," the Yellow ranger answered "I woke up and found her crying..."

The blonde nodded "You rest up, I'll find out what's up with Sabrina after we've dealt with the monster"

"Okay," Kelsey answered, wincing slightly as she moved.

**xXx**

Once outside the hospital, Sabrina skidded to a halt as soon as the doors closed behind her; she breathed in gulp full's of fresh hair as her heart rate returned to normal, her hands started to feel less clammy and stopped shaking. Her fear was residing and she was starting to feel back to normal. The doors opened beside her and Joel, Dana, Carter and Chad appeared the three former running past her but Chad faltered as a Batling across the road waved at him, the Blue ranger frowned and started forward but Carter reappeared and stopped him.

"Wait," he told the Blue ranger "it might be a trap"

Sabrina pushed off the wall and walked forward "That's why Im going with him," she told the two "I can flame us out if anything goes badly"

Carter considered this for a moment before nodding; and watching as the two run across the road and disappeared behind two Ambulances. The Batling was waiting for them, it pulled out a scroll and handed it to Chad, who opened it and read, Sabrina reading over his shoulder. "Blue Ranger, under the guidance from my new master Vypra. I now have the skills to defeat you. I challenge you to fight me again, and this time I will be the victor. Brian"

"Vypra?" Sabrina questioned "Now im _definitely _coming with you!" she told Chad "The day I trust Vypra is the day I can lift the Dash Rescue 100 times with one hand!"

Chad frowned at her "That'll be the day,"

"Exactly!" the red head exclaimed, before the two followed the Batling towards the place where Brian and Vypra were training.

_-Scene-_

"...I think you're ready for battle," Vypra stated, as she stood in front of Brian, who had just destroyed several wooden boards. From a distance, Chad and Sabrina arrived.

"Vypra!" Chad yelled "Let him go!" and he pointed at Brian

Sabrina scoffed "Should have known you'd be nose deep in all this!" she snapped at Vypra, her blue eyes narrowing at her new enemy

"Just in time," Vypra spoke; glaring at Sabrina "I see you've met my new warrior" she glanced at Brian

Chad stopped short of Brian "Come on," he said "We're gonna get you out of here!"

"Im not going anywhere!" Brian yelled "You are going to fight me!"

"No," Chad shook his head "You dont have to do this"

Vypra interrupted "Yes he does! - GET HIM!"

Brian runs at Chad who ducked to avoid the hit; the fight began as a group of Batlings surrounded them, preventing Sabrina from gaining access to help if anything went wrong. Vypra smirked in the red head's direction "It's only to keep things fair, little ranger" she spoke.

"Yeah, of course" Sabrina snapped, motioning to the Batlings "it's obvious you've got a back-up plan, for when Brian fails!"

The two glared at one another from across the clearing before turning back to the fight; each keeping one another their line of vision from the corner of their eyes. For a while, Chad just avoided Brian's attacks, before he was knocked off his feet and landed on his back heavily. "Chad!" Sabrina yelled, starting forward but was cut off as the Batlings formed a tighter circle around the two.

"You're coming with me!" Chad said, getting back to his feet and looking at Brian, as he removed his jacket "Even if I have to do this the hard way" he threw his Lightspeed Jacket at Sabrina who caught it, as she watched her friend wipe the floor with Brian, just like he had that morning at the temple.

Vypra shook her head, clearly unimpressed "Pathetic human!" she spat "I should have known"

"I've been taught," Sabrina retorted "that the student -" she pointed at Brian "is only a reflection of the teacher," and she pointed at Vypra to prove her point "his bad fighting only comes from you're training!"

Vypra glared angrily at the red head, as Chad approached Brian, holding out his hand to help him up. Just as Brian was about to take the Blue ranger's hand, Chad was caught by a few Batlings the others forming a wall between Sabrina, the two boys and Vypra "Maybe now, you can finish the job," she told Brian as she approached him.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, looking from the captured Chad and back to Vypra "This is my fight!"

"You dare defy me?" Vypra growled

Brian looked relatively scared "This isn't right!" he said, shaking his head, but earning a hit in the stomach from Vypra. He doubled over.

"Brian!" Chad yelled, moving forward by was held back by the Batlings

"Destroy him!" Vypra said, holding up her sword "or I'll destroy you!"

Sabrina eyed the sword through the wall of Batlings; she had to do something...but what? With a yell, Brian raced forward his fist swinging backwards before plummeting into the shoulder of a Batling knocking it away from Chad. The two boys stared at one another, as Brian's eyes returned to a greenish blue, rather a murky yellow. The moment, however, was interrupted as a Batling rushed at Brian from behind.

"Look out!" Chad said, pointing over the guy shoulder; but the Batling was knocked away as a Fireball connected with its side and sent it tumbling before disappearing. Chad and Brian frowned and turned to Sabrina, who flicked her wrist as another fireball appeared.

"Like I said," she smirked "The student reflects the teacher!" and with that comment the fight, between, Chad, Sabrina, Brian and the Batlings began. Quickly the three of them stood victorious; and turned to Vypra who was stood surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"No one is gonna tell me what to do anymore," Brian stated, staring at his former 'mistress'

Vypra pointed her sword at Sabrina and Chad "You'll regret this Rangers!" she snapped at them before getting in her Vyprari and taking off, to wherever it was she run too when she was sadly defeated. The three watched her go, before Brian frowned and turned to the two rangers.

"Thanks," Brian smiled at them "and Im sorry for everything and making you come save me"

Chad shook his head "Forget it," he responded "Now you dont have to prove yourself to anyone"

The two smiled and shook hands, before Sabrina intervened "I hate to break up this bro-bonding moment" she grinned "but we still have the Shmogger to take care of," she looked at Chad and motioned over her shoulder

"She's right," Chad nodded "We have to go"

"Good luck!" Brian called after them, before waving them off. The two morphed and Sabrina quickly flamed them out.

_-Scene-_

"...one wounded Ranger and five left," the monster taunted, after he had thrown Carter away from him. The Red ranger rolled before getting back to his feet as Joel and Dana helped him up. The Shmogger moved forward, but was knocked back as Chad appeared over head. The Blue ranger delivered a jump kick-double combo to the chest and sent the monster rolling, curled up in a ball. When he re-opened and got to his feet he was knocked back again as Sabrina flamed it, Fire staff in hand and slashing downwards as flames followed her trail. The monster groaned, as he hit the ground, and Sabrina spun around doubling back to stand by her friends.

"Rescue Bird!" Carter called into his morpher, as Sabrina fell into step beside Joel. The bird appeared, transforming into the Unilaser, as the rangers fell into position. Sabrina taking Kelsey's place instead of her own, seeing as the Yellow ranger was still hospitalized. "Fire!" the red ranger commanded, firing a single strand of energy at the monster and destroying him once and for all.

"One wounded Ranger!" Sabrina spoke "One destroyed monster!"

The others chuckled at her, before heading back to the base to check on Kelsey. The Red head, stopping at the door of the infirmary as the others crowded around the Yellow ranger's bed. She smiled as she saw her friend sitting up, but had no desire to have another panic attack; at least here in the door frame she was both in and out of the infirmary.

**xXx**

A few days passed, and little by little Kelsey was restore to her full health; Sabrina had been cornered by both her and Dana two days ago and forced to explain why she had been a mess back in Kelsey's hospital bed room. The red head had eventually told them about her fear of Hospitals but how she wanted to be sure that Kelsey was okay and had led herself to believe that she was over the Phobia. But in truth she hadnt really gotten over it, just suppressed it because she wasnt around Hospitals, it was kinda hard for her to face her fear. It wasn't like getting over a phobia of Spiders or drowning...for that it was easy to face your fears, but being in a Hospital just made her close up completely.

After swearing the girls to secrecy, as she didnt want to make a big fuss of her fear the three went their separate ways. Leaving Sabrina feeling slightly free that someone else knew about how bad her phobia really was.

Now it was two days later, and the Red head was in the park with Kelsey and Chad practicing Tai Chi, it was a real surprise to find Kelsey so calm and serene and quiet; the Tai Chi was clearly working.

"Hey I did it!" the Yellow ranger cried happily, after the three had finished. She turned to her friends to see them exchange amused grins "Don't laugh, but I do feel alot calmer"

Chad nodded "I told you," he grinned

"Come on Kids," someone called from behind them, and Sabrina swivelled around as she recognized the voice "Try and keep up with me"

"Hey," Sabrina said, nudging Chad and pointing at the guy.

The blue ranger grinned "Hey Brian!" he called, raising his hand as he waved

Brian looked over and returned the gesture "Hey Chad! Kelsey! Sabrina!" he smiled "Good to see ya," and he took off after the kids who had run ahead of him.

"Wow," Kelsey said, clearly impressed by Brian's change of attitude "I guess people really can change"

"Absolutely," Chad nodded

Sabrina also nodded and turned back to her friends as Kelsey continued speaking "Okay, I've learned something from you" she stated "now we have to figure out something you can learn from me."

Chad looked thoughtful; everything Kelsey did wasnt really something he would be able to grasp straight away. Suddenly a female shouted sounded, and Sabrina and Chad ducked as a Tennis ball soared at them and hit Kelsey on the head. The red head gasped as she smothered her giggles with her hand, as Chad apologized and swooped down to pick up the tennis ball, before looking up at the owner of it. A pretty dirty blonde.

"Um..." the Blue ranger said, clearly tongue-tied and making Sabrina laugh more

The tennis girl grinned "Sorry about that"

"That's okay," Chad responded, getting more and more nervous "uh...here you go" and he handed back the tennis ball.

Sabrina grinned and turned to Kelsey "How about teaching him how to talk to girls?" she suggested "I would normally say leave it to Joel," she added "But who know's how to talk to girls better than...a girl?"

The yellow ranger laughed but nodded in agreement nonetheless "Deal!" she said, high-fiving the red head "and I'll teach you...well, I don't know yet...but I'll think of something"

"Awesome!" Sabrina grinned, as the two run off towards Chad; as the Tennis girl walked away. "Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand "We gotta go"

"Wait! Where?" Chad asked, looking at his morpher thinking they had a call

Kelsey shook her head "Nope, nothing like that" she smiled, taking his other hand "Im gonna teach you how to talk to girls!"

And with identical grins the two girls pulled Chad with them, as they ran from the park.

* * *

**A/N: Another update. Again, sorry there wasnt an update yesterday, but I didnt get in until 12:30AM last night and I was wrecked and I couldnt walk straight...let alone type. But here it is the next chapter in the Phoenix Prophecy. Ouch, Sabrina's fear of Hospitals hasn't seemed to gotten better, has it? It's strange, I found that part of the story relatively easy to write; seeing as I have a severe case of Arachnophobia (fear of Spiders) and I just wrote how I felt when my fear is triggered.**

**Anyway, what did you think? You're thoughts mean everything to me.**

**Next chapter brings with it familiar faces.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 31__st__ August 2010 at 04:44AM_


	8. Go Volcanic

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Some familiar faces for you lovely reviewers. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Go Volcanic**

* * *

"...very impressive Dana," Ms. Fairweather smiled as she entered the main lab, to find the pink ranger standing in front of a device that was supposedly able to measure volcanic activity, in fact, this was Ms. Fairweather's next question, which caused the blonde ranger beside her to smile and answer with -

"That's what im gonna find out," Dana responded "Im heading up to Mt. Jasmine to see if I can get a reading," and she fitted the detector into her backpack on the other side of the lab, before lifting her morpher to her lips "Come in Carter," she requested.

_"Hey what's up Dana?"_ the red ranger asked over the morpher

"When are you guys coming back, to the aqua base?" she asked "I need the rescue rover, to go to the Volcano"

Joel's voice sounded this time "_after a Hot dog, im starving!"_

"Now there's a surprise," Sabrina said sarcastically, as she entered the main lab, carrying a helmet in her arms and wearing motocross gear. Ms. Fairweather and Dana frowned at the red head, who passed them off "Joel, you're always starving"

_"Nuh-uh!"_ the Green ranger argued over the link, as the three young women in the lab exchanged amused grins

Dana shook her head "Okay, I'll see ya" she cut off the link and turned to Sabrina "Trying a new look?" she asked

"Nah," Sabrina grinned "Friends of mine and Hunter's are in town this today, and we're gonna meet them at the Moto track just outside of town. Since it's been pretty quiet around here lately; Hunter and I figured a day off for the two of us, would be great"

Ms. Fairweather nodded "Make the most of it," she smiled, before turning to Dana "I can give you a ride if you want?"

"I think I'll just take the bus," the blonde responded "It will be an adventure"

"Good luck," Ms. Fairweather laughed

Sabrina turned to her friend "Where you off?" she asked

"Mt. Jasmine,"

The red head grinned "Nice"

Glancing over Dana's shoulder she spotted Hunter rolling a Motocross bike into the transport bay and grinned "Gotta go!" and she left the room, quickly hurrying to her boyfriend's side. Two Motocross bikes stood side-by-side on the transport deck, as Hunter was clad in his usual Motocross gear. In truths, it looked better on him than it did her; but she knew she couldnt very well go riding a dirt bike in Soccer clothes, where was the protection in that?

"Ready?" the older blonde asked, as Sabrina hopped onto the bike he had made from scratch, for her.

She nodded "Yup," she grinned, pulling on her helmet and clipping it in place underneath. Hunter mimicked her actions, and signalled to one of the scientists to lower them down, the moment the transport deck touched the bottom two engines roared to life and the couple raced through the underwater tunnel and out into Mariner Bay.

_-Scene-_

The ride out to the track on the outside of Mariner Bay, took relatively 3 hours tops. It was a fun drive as Sabrina followed Hunter after all he was the Motocross addict and knew his way around a dirt bike like the back of his hand. So following him benefitted her better than it would have if she was to race him; of course he wasn't exactly ahead of her per say, but more along the lines of riding beside her, like she had said he was the Motocross addict it was second nature being on a bike for him, now she, was useless on a bike. The only bike she managed to be able to control was her Lightspeed Phoenix Cycle and that was only because it was connected to her Phoenix.

3 hours came and went, and soon the couple was coming to a halt on the outskirts of the track; it was like being back in Blue Bay Harbour again and at the race track, except this time there was alot more hills and dips around and the track seemed ten times bigger. A familiar van was parked not that far away and Sabrina grinned at the logo on the front 'Storm Charges' "I can't wait to see Kelly's face," she grinned "I aint seen her in nearly a year!"

Hunter frowned "It can't be a year already?" he questioned

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded "I didn't see her at all last year, and this year we're too far from Blue Bay for me to go visit" she explained

The older blonde nodded, before spotting three familiar figures standing near the track watching the other races. He motioned to them for Sabrina as the red head grinned and followed him forward. They pulled to another halt, as the three figures turned to see the new arrivals, their faces were a picture when Sabrina removed her helmet and a grin laced her face "Sabrina!" Tori cried, jumping forward and holding her arms open to her best friend.

"Tori!" Sabrina exclaimed, launching herself at her friend and hugging her tightly "Oh, I've missed you!" she broke away and turned to Dustin "Dustin!" she squealed, jumping him in a hug too before turning to Kelly who pulled the younger red head into a bone crushing hug as Dustin, Hunter and Tori watched in amusement "Help!" the younger red head squeaked "she's crushing me!"

Kelly chuckled "I hate you!" she said, leaving the younger red head go "You disappeared on me for a whole year! Not once did I hear from you!"

"Sorry," Sabrina grinned sheepishly "I was busy..."

"Too busy to call? Send an E-mail?"

The younger red head grinned "You know if I remember correctly, you said those exact words to him -" she pointed at Dustin "when I was living in Blue Bay"

"Im repeating myself," Kelly frowned

"It comes with the territory of getting old!" Sabrina teased, yelping as she ducked behind her boyfriend and two friends as Kelly glared at her "What?" she asked "everyone gets old at some point!"

The older red head continued to glare "Watch you're back Sabrina," she threatened playfully

"Why?" Sabrina asked, looking over her shoulder "What's wrong with my back"

Meanwhile, the other four rolled their eyes it was nice to see that Sabrina was the type to never change; after she and Kelly had cooled down, Sabrina had hopped up onto Dustin's back and wrapped her legs around his waist as well as her arms around his shoulders "So tell me," she gushed "What have I been missing?"

"Not much," Dustin answered "Blue Bay's a little quieter since you left...and im not talking about you moving to Reefside" he added

The younger red head nodded "Yeah, I have that affect on places"

"I'll say," Kelly grinned "Storm Charges isn't the same without my little whirlwind" she teased

"I promise I'll come back one day," Sabrina promised, jumping down from Dustin and hurrying towards her 'sister' "What would you do without me?"

"Live a normal, quiet life?" Kelly suggested

Sabrina rolled her eyes "How boring of you!" she teased

"Well," Kelly spoke up, interrupting a conversation that had started between Tori and Sabrina, and not really wanting to interrupt the best friends, she decided she could check out potential places for a new Storm Charges alone "I have to put in some offers at a local business realtors office here, and you guys deserve a chance to catch up. So while im busy looking for a new place, why don't you spend time together"

Tori frowned "are you sure?" she asked "I mean, we came here to help you"

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded "Besides -"

But Kelly cut her off "I think I can handle myself in Mariner Bay, for one day!" she stated "Go! Have fun! I'll meet up with you guys later" and before the others could stop her, she climbed back into the Storm Charges van and pulled away.

"It's not that im worried about," Sabrina murmured, earning two confused looks from Tori and Dustin, and a shoulder squeeze from Hunter. After Kelly had disappeared, the four friends decided to go grab something to eat, causing Sabrina to reluctantly hand over her bike to Dustin warning him that if he hurt her bike in anyway, she'd kill him. So with Tori on the back of Dustin and Sabrina on the back of Hunter, the four we're gone, leaving the track and returning to the main part of Mariner Bay.

_-Scene-_

"...Shane wanted to come," Dustin was saying, as he sat opposite Sabrina on the grass of the local park "But with Tori and I taking leaves of absence to help Kelly with Storm Charges and locating a new place down here, here is the prime successor to take over after Sensei when he decides to retire" he explained

Sabrina nodded, it hadnt occurred to her that Sensei would ever retire from the Wind Academy; but she should have guessed he would have because, well he couldnt carry on training students late into his age. Cam would probably have taken over as headmaster for him, but they needed a Sensei who could teach classes and students the right way of the Ninja not that Cam wasnt the perfect candidate but the red head was gonna take a guess and say Cam had other things on his mind beside taking over as Sensei. "Shane as Sensei...that I would love to see," Sabrina grinned "I so gotta come back to Blue Bay, once im finished here -" she paused "Oh wait! Does that mean he'll be teaching me when I return to complete my training? Oh I hope not,"

Tori, Hunter and Dustin chuckled as Sabrina went off on a trident of rambles "No," Tori cut across her, reaching over to take her friends' hands "Leanne is you're teacher, not Shane. I don' think Leanne would appreciate you being taken away from her"

Sabrina grinned "Unless she's the one taking me out of the World,"

The others frowned "What -" Tori started

"I was kinda a back-seat trainer to one of her students," Sabrina explained "long story short, she didnt like it"

Hunter grinned "Yeah that sounds like Leah"

Sabrina nodded "Oh! What about Cam?" she asked "How's my favourite little Samurai?" out of all the former Rangers

Tori and Dustin exchanged amused glances, before the Water Sensei spoke "He's been spending alot of time at the Thunder Academy, lately" she explained "We hardly see him anymore"

"Why?" Hunter asked, perking up instantly "Why is he at the Thunder Academy"

"He's been helping Leanne fix the mainframe," Dustin answered, off-handily, before frowning as Sabrina fell back laughing "What?" he asked

Sabrina smirked "Yeah, he's '_Fixing the mainframe'_" she said, sarcastically adding quotation marks to emphasis her words "Come on Dustin, im not blind! I've seen the signals that both Cam and Leanne are giving off! It's the same signals you and Marah gave off for one another," she told the Earth Sensei "the same ones you and Blake have...had," she corrected quickly "Sometimes it's nice to just follow your heart, and something tells me Sensei is willing for Cam to do that"

"Well, im willing to bet that we'll have a throng of Ninja weddings to go to in the next two years," Tori responded "You know...if this keeps up" she grinned at Sabrina who glowered in return.

"Don't go there!" the red head warned

Tori held her hands up in defence "Im just saying," she stated "You never know"

"Oh, speaking of Ninja Weddings," Sabrina grinned back at the blonde, smirking as Tori's grin slipped "How's Blake?"

"Not cool, Sabrina!" Tori exclaimed

Sabrina laughed behind her hands "You started it!" she responded "So come on, tell me. How's Blake. I aint spoken to him since the Nationals in Reefside; oh that reminds me...his trophy is still in my room in Reefside"

"Blake's fine," Tori answered "We talk almost every night; I kinda miss him..." she admitted before brightening up "he did, however, say he may make a personal appearance if the Mariner Bay Storm Charges gets going,"

Hunter chuckled "It'll be like old times," he told Sabrina, pulling her into a one armed hug

"Give or take the missing Ranger," she added, referring to Shane and Cam "Will Marah be moving down here too?" she added, looking at Dustin, who nodded "Cool. Believe it or not I've missed her,"

The others gaped at the red head "You hated her!" Tori exclaimed

"Nuh-uh!" Sabrina shook her head "It was Kapri I didn't like, Marah was just...naive. She did everything her sister said just to fit in, when in fact she should have done things her own way. Besides, Kapri and I hated each other long before I became a Ranger"

"Care to explain?" Dustin asked

Sabrina shook her head "Not really," she stated, before jumping as someone grabbed her shoulders and whispered 'Boo' in her ear. She screamed, jumped at least a foot in the air and turned to glare up at Kelly who was laughing uncontrollably behind her little 'sister' "I hate you!"

"Love you too, Firecracker!"

Sabrina's face fell "Don't call me that!" she stated "Did you find a place?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded "It's an old juice bar out near the beach, and the skate park -" however she was cut off as the ground shook violently beneath her feet and she landed on the grass with a thud; as screams of terror and panic erupted around the five friends from innocent civilians all over the park "What's happening?" the older red head asked.

Sabrina looked around before turning to Hunter "Diabolico!" she whispered, as her morpher bleeped on her wrist. She sighed, quickly hid it and turned to her friends "Go find somewhere safe, I have to check something out, I'll be back soon" and pushing herself to her feet, she flamed out, while Kelly's attention was diverted in another direction. When the older red head returned her attention to Sabrina, she frowned seeing her younger friend gone.

"Where'd she go?" she questioned

"Uh...trainings made her faster," Hunter lied easily

But Kelly seemed to buy it; because she nodded nonetheless "Come on, lets get somewhere safe" she said quickly, and getting to her feet with the help of Dustin the two lead the way out of the park, stumbling as another tremor hit.

Following behind with Hunter, Tori glanced up "Sabrina back on the job?" she asked pointedly, knowing full well that something was up. Something Ranger-related. Hunter nodded, but didnt elaborate on it any further.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, back at the Aqua base, Sabrina had just flamed in right into the lab where she found the others as Captain Mitchell tried contacting Dana; sliding into the front beside Kelsey she spoke "What's going on?" she questioned "I felt the tremor topside"

"We're picking up Seismographic activity from the Volcano," Ms. Fairweather answered "Dana -"

Sabrina gasped "Dana went to Mt. Jasmine this morning!" she cried "is she okay?"

"We don't know," Ms. Fairweather answered "We can't establish contact,"

Captain Mitchell then looked up from the controls as his gaze landed on the Rangers "Go!" he ordered them. They nodded and took off to the Zord bay. During the tremors, debris and covered the grounds making it impossible for all but two of the Rail Rescue Zords to get through. The Dash Rescue and the Aero Rescue; so with Joel in his Zord and flying ahead, Carter, Chad and Kelsey joined Sabrina in the Dash Zord cockpit to get through.

Sabrina smiled as she sat at the controls, for once it was up to her to get everyone through - she _couldnt_ screw this up! Dana and innocent civilians; and not forgetting all of Lightspeed Rescue was depending on _no pressure_ she reminded herself as she breathed heavily, but continued to speed over the bumpy terrain in front of her leading up to Mt. Jasmine. Watching on the monitor as the bus on which Dana and the other passengers sat balancing on the edge of the bridge, and would any minute topple over, caused the Rangers a slight panic.

"Joel," Carter said into his morpher "you're the only one who can reach them first!"

The Green ranger nodded from his Aero Rescue "No problem!" and he took off ahead of the others; disappearing high into the sky. Carter, Chad and Kelsey watched on from the monitors as Sabrina continued to rumble over the debris blocking her path.

"We're coming Dana!" she murmured, gripping her controls tightly and pushing herself onwards. Willing her Zord to go faster. Another tremor hit, causing the bus to slid further down the side of the bridge "The Volcano is about to erupt!" she stated, "Joel, you have to hurry!"

"_im all over Sabrina,"_ Joel responded as his Zord appeared on the monitors, he hovered over the bus, sending down his magnets which attached to roof of the bus "_Now to get them back to the road"_ and steadily lifting the bus into the air, the Green ranger turned it around so that it was once again safely on the road, seconds later the Dash Rescue rolled into place. "_About time Sabrina,"_ Joel teased

"Hush up, space cowboy!" Sabrina complied, before clambering out of her Zord with the others and hurrying towards the bus

"Dana!" Carter called, being the first on the bus "If everyone okay?"

The Pink ranger nodded "We are now," she told him "thanks to you guys"

Another tremor hit knocking civilians, and the rangers backwards in their step and down onto empty seats, Dana pulled herself back up and across towards her seat where her pack was sitting. The device from this morning was inside and the reading on the scan was not good "The Volcano is going to erupt any minute!" the blonde stated "We have got to stop it!"

"You've got to get this bus out of here!" Chad said to the driver, who was holding his arm in a sling "Right away!"

The driver groaned "I can't drive!" he told the Blue ranger "My shoulder!"

"You better come take a look at this Dana," Carter said, as the pink ranger confirmed that he couldn't drive with his shoulder this bad. "Well we've gotta try something!" he turned to the passengers "Does anyone know how to drive a bus?" he asked them

The passengers exchanged looks; neither of them knew how to drive the bus, all except one man. A man in black clothing, sunglasses and a ski-cap; which Sabrina found rather odd given the humidity up on the volcano. "I used to be a bus driver," the man stated.

"You're not driving my bus!" the current driver stated "You belong in jail!"

An older woman nodded "He had a gun!"

"What?" Joel asked, turning to the man as Carter gave the order that the man wasn't driving them back.

Sabrina looked down at the man, despite his previous actions he looked almost sincere for what he had done "We may not have a choice," she said to Carter "If he's the only person who can get these people out of here, I say we trust him. Even the worst of people deserve second chances," she added turning back to the man "it's what they do with the second chance; that matters!"

The guy looked up at her and removed his ski cap and glasses "You can trust me!" he nodded, packing away his disguise and stuffing them into his bag. He then nodded at the Rangers, as Dana looked down at the elderly couple who nodded and then back at the Driver who also agreed. So with the rangers off the bus, the guy drove the bus back down the road towards the bottom of Mt. Jasmine, leaving the rangers on the path, as another tremor hit.

"Come on," Carter said, turning and breaking into a run "We don't have much choice!"

So with Carter and Joel in the lead, followed by Kelsey and Chad, and Sabrina and Dana bringing up the read, the six rangers sprinted up the remainder of the mountain until they reached a cavern in the side.

_-Scene-_

"This looks like the way in," Carter stated the obvious, as they reached the mouth of the cavern.

Dana skidded to a halt and lowered her pack to the floor "Wait let me take a reading first," she said, adjusting some frequencies on the device "Its like something is causing the volcanic activity!" she stated "Let's go guys!" they rush in, but only make it to the neck of the cavern as they spot the fire monster heating up the lava.

"There he is!" Joel shouted, startling the monster

"Rescue Blasters!"

The six rangers fired their own personal weapons; as Kelsey launched an attack but was hosed own by flames in the air. She groaned as she rolled across the ground on the outside of the cave, "Kelsey!" the others shouted, re-grouping with her as Sabrina stepped up in front of the protectively, seeing as the monster was fighting on the same wavelength as her, Elemental wise anyway.

"You're too late!" the monster growled "Say goodbye to you're precious city!"

Sabrina shook her head "Obviously you have no idea who you're dealing with!" she snapped "Scarlet Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Pink Ranger," Dana mimicked "Rescue Ready!"

"Red Ranger," Carter added "Rescue Ready!"

"Blue Ranger," Chad responded "Rescue Ready!"

"Green Ranger," Joel stated "Rescue Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger," Kelsey proclaimed "Rescue Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" they all exclaimed, but was drowned out as the monster fired a flame breath at them, which was absorbed by Sabrina as her own flames wrapped around the rangers, in protection.

"Carter!" she stated "There is no way you'll get close enough," she explained "You have to put out the flame! I can hold him off as long as possible, but think fast!"

The red ranger nodded "Do what you need to do Sabrina," he told her

"Go!" she commanded them, as the monster drew back on the flames and Sabrina's disappeared.

"Dana," Carter said turning to the Pink ranger "are you with me?"

She nodded "You bet I am!"

Turning to Sabrina the three of them nodded as they run forward, Dana fired her Rescue blaster at the monster, who retaliated with blowing its fire breath. Sabrina took this as her cue and jumped over her friends as flames wrapped around them the second she touched the ground; Carter, meanwhile, ducked under the two flames and fired his water gun at the monster, spray water on the flames until they disappeared, the monster stumbled back the second his flames disappeared and the rangers put together the Unilaser which later destroyed him.

"Its not over yet," Sabrina complained, pointing at the sky as a tower of bats appeared and seconds later the monster was back "Time to bust out the big ones!" she giggled, despite not knowing if her Zord would be apart of the Megazord this time, Sabrina took to her Dash Rescue as the others called for their Zords, during the formation of the Lightspeed Megazord, Sabrina felt herself moving as her Dash Rescue broke apart and became apart of the middle of the Megazord, the cock-pit half disengaging from the rest of it to link up with the back of the Pyro Rescue and attach to the back of the Megazord. "Alright!" Sabrina cried "Finally im apart of the Megazord!"

"Welcome aboard," Dana grinned, high-fiving the red head, which popped up beside her

For a while both the monster and the Megazord got a few decent hits on one another; before the Megazord retaliated with the use of the Lightspeed Ladder arms, and flipped over numerous times kicking the monster until sparks flew and he landed on the ground; after which he got back to his feet and attacked once more. The Megazord stumbled backwards and attempted to use the Sabre to destroy him, with his own fire. But they couldnt get close enough to instigate it.

"The fire's too hot!" Kelsey complained "We'll never get close enough for an attack"

Just at that moment the coms sprang to life and Ms. Fairweather was heard over the buzzing of interfering frequencies "_Yes you can,"_ she told them "_call for the Lightspeed Phoenix Launcher"_

"The what?" the rangers frowned, but Sabrina suppressed a smile

"Let's give it a go," she told the others "What we got to loose?"

They nodded "Okay," Carter said

"Lightspeed Phoenix Launcher!" the six rangers commanded together, and seconds later the other half of the Dash Rescue approached the Megazord as the Ladder arms extended as far as they could go, the wheels and flatbed wrapped around the arms, and the container fell away to reveal Sabrina's Phoenix Zord, perched and ready for flight. Using her power to fuel the Phoenix from the Megazord, the other rangers enforced the next attack. "ATTACK!" the commanded; almost immediately the wheels grabbed the ladder arms and flung the launcher forward, launching the Phoenix through the air as the trailer hit the end of the Ladder arms.

In a burning blaze of red and gold, the Phoenix ploughed straight through the monster, causing him to explode where he stood.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered, as the Phoenix circled back and cooed in celebration

Sabrina grinned "Way to go Phoenix!" she called out to her Zord, as a soft humming filled the air; clearly the Phoenix was showing its celebration in its own form. Sabrina smiled as she nodded once and the humming died down. Her connection to the Phoenix Zord was a surprise to the other Rangers, but they were glad it existed, without it; Trifire may have destroyed Mariner Bay and all who inhabited.

_-Scene-_

The fight was over; the Zords had been returned to their sanctuary; the Phoenix resting comfortable in the container the Dash Rescue or whether it was back in its own coop; Sabrina didnt know. All she did know was, she and the other rangers kicked ass today! Diabolico was probably growling in anger at them right now and plotting his revenge; skidding to simultaneous halts in front of the passengers of the bus, on which they had rescued before dealing with the monster, the rangers were thanked by the saviours; including the felon, who they learned was named Scott.

"Thank you," the original bus driver smiled "We're all in debted to you. You saved all of Mariner Bay"

Carter saluted him "Thank you sir," he smiled

"And you," Dana said, stepping forward "you're a hero too"

Scott frowned "Me?" he questioned. Dana nodded. "I just did what was right," he told her

"Doing the right thing, is half the battle" the driver told him

"And if you keep doing what's right," the older woman added "you're home free"

Scott nodded in understanding "Thank you," he said to the Rangers "All of you" he turned back to Dana "Especially you. You saved my life"

The sound of a siren cut through the silence that had fallen around them, the Police officers got out and approached the group "Scott Harrison?" they asked, he nodded "You're under arrest"

"Officer," Dana intervened, stopping the process of Scott being put in handcuffs "Whatever he did wrong; you should know...he saved all of these people" she motioned around to the bus passengers behind Scott. They nodded in confirmation as the elderly woman handed over his possessions.

"Thanks for letting me know," the officer told the blonde, before leading Scott away

The man sighed "Wait a second," he said, turning back to the Rangers "Don't worry," he told them "Im not afraid to pay for what I did wrong; because from now one, my life's gonna be alot different" and he was lead away back to the police car. Sliding in without force, he smiled at the rangers before the car pulled off and out of sigh.

Sabrina grinned "Not only do we kick ass when it comes to monsters," she gushed "but we also turned around the life of a criminal. We are AWESOME!" she exclaimed, earning laughter from her team-mates.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, trust Sabrina to break the tension.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is going on a small Hiatus; Comet Warrior has informed me that he has been moving into his Dorm room and therefore his computer connection maybe a little off for the first couple of days. So he sent me a few episodes a few nights ago to tire me over, but I have come to the end of those. Please be patient until my reinforcement has returned, really, I couldn't continue this story without his help, because as I have said previously, Lightspeed Rescue is not exactly my cup of tea. I would have **_**no**_** clue has how to take it, like I did Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder (even though he helped me in those seasons too) but I know you all will understand; and we'll try and come back to you as soon as possible.**

**Also, please know on the 6th of September, which is Monday coming; I will also be re-starting college so updates on ALL stories will be slow. Please be patient.**

**Thank you.**

**Review (pretty please with a cherry on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 2nd September 2010 at 01:44AM_


	9. Rising from the Ashes

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_IM BACK! Yes, that is right. Sabrina, Comet Warrior and I are back. YAY! So shall we continue where we left off?_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. But I do own Sabrina. The Phoenix, any other OC's that appear and the Phoenix plot._

* * *

**Rising from the Ashes**

* * *

"No..." Sabrina laughed as she leaned across Hunter for the picture that was in his hand "Hunter! Give it here!" she chuckled. They were both sitting in the REC room going through her scrapbook; it was starting to really gain its pictures and memories that she had already had while down in Mariner Bay and apart of the new Lightspeed Rescue team. Of course it was no where near as grand as the ones her mother had put together of her time on both the Ninja Storm Team and the Dino Thunder team, but she figured it was because she hadnt been down here that long and by the end of this adventure then it would be just as great as the ones her mother had put together.

Taking the picture from her boyfriend the red head slotted it into its appropriate spot and nodded, as she turned to Hunter and grinned. The older blonde shook his head, an amused smile on his face "Perfect!" he nodded, before reaching for a open comic book that was resting beside her "Im gonna have to talk with Trent about the way he draws you," he mused, looking over the image of the Phoenix Ranger in the Dino Thunder comic "I mean do you and Kira really look like that in Spandex?"

Despite him being her boyfriend for nearly 3 years, Sabrina's face turned as red as her hair as she hit him in the leg "Hunter!" she exclaimed

"What? A guy can dream," he chuckled squeezing her hand, still looking over the comic in front of him

"Not of Kira!" she cried "Well Trent can dream of Kira, but not you!"

The older blonde chuckled again and glanced over the top of the book at her "I don't need to dream of Kira; I got my beautiful Phoenix"

Again Sabrina's face turned the colour of her hair, and she avoided eye contact with him. This would have been fine if they were just starting out as a couple, but it was at least 3 years into the relationship and he still made her feel like a little school girl with a crush. Whenever he called her beautiful, she'd blush and feel small, or look away from and avoid eye contact. Of course he took no offence in this and it just made him chuckle all the more; commenting on how adorable she looked when she was shy. What he loved the most though was being able to see every inch of Sabrina; when they first met, he met the rough and tough responsible red head. But after realizing that his feelings for her were more than something friendly and eventually easing into a relationship she had started opening up and showing him more and more of the girl behind the responsibility.

He became aware that she didnt have much of a childhood, mostly because her mother used to work for big companies that gave her ridiculous schedules and times to be at Work; Hayley didnt get much time with her daughter once Sabrina was old enough to start school. When Sabrina was 6 she lived with her grandparents while Hayley went away to College; college was four years so from the age of 6 to 10 Sabrina lived with her grandparents in Miami. She saw her mother once or twice within those four years, but when she finally did finish College she always returned to Sabrina, never abandoned her despite having a daughter at a crucial time in her life; at a young age. But she managed it well. She later went on to get jobs had IT officers or solicitors' offices; she made a name for herself and her daughter. She always made sure that Sabrina never went without.

But most of Sabrina's life was spent being looked after either by her grandparents, or on her own. It was only after her mother finished college did Hayley really get to spend time with her daughter, just one on one. She did get it while she moved from Sabrina's birth place to Angel Grove and then carried on down the coast, leading to Miami, Blue Bay Harbour, Reefside and even now in Mariner Bay. But the fact remained that despite her upbringing and now fearless nature, Sabrina still remained responsible and had learned that from a young age.

"...Okay, that's it!" Sabrina said, jumping up and leaning over him again as he stretched out his arm to grab the comic book; he was once again joking around about her pictures and comparing them to her real life ranger business. And although she knew he was joking, she was becoming hot and flustered "Give me the book!" she exclaimed, laughing all the while she tried to reach for it as he held her back and cracked more and more jokes. As they were fighting, the REC room door slid open and the red head looked up to see Joel walk past "Hey Joel!" she called out to him, and received a very weak -

"Hey," in return

Hunter frowned and sat up, as Sabrina yelped as he pushed her back causing her to flop down onto the seat beside him on her back "What's up with him?" he questioned

"Dunno," Sabrina shrugged "Probably struck out with Angela again"

"Ms. Fairweather," Hunter corrected

Sabrina glared "She's a friend of my mom's, sue me for calling her by her first name" she stated "I don't think she minds, at least she hasn't told me she doesnt"

The older blonde shook his head and looked down at the comic only to have Sabrina snatch it from his hand and closed it "Mine!" she declared, proudly

"I still got the mental image," he teased

"Im gonna kill Trent," she grumbled, sliding the comic book into her scrap book and looked up at Hunter, curiously "Where is Angela today?" she asked

The older blonde frowned looking thoughtful "Oh, she's off up Mt. Jasmine, apparently it's been acting up again, you know since you're little adventure up there last week"

The red head grinned sheepishly "Yeah," she nodded "some adventure that turned out to be. How come you haven't gone with them?" she added

"I work on the bikes, you're mostly" he explained "Besides, if I had gone with them; then it meant I couldnt be here with you"

"Aw," she teased "when did you become such a romantic?"

"Haha," he laughed mockingly, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She grinned, but they were interrupted as the alarms blared loudly, earning two groans from both of them. Jumping up from her seat, Sabrina left the REC room meeting the others in the hall. They run through the Aqua base and into the Zord bay; as they took to their Rescue trains and immediately headed to the disturbance.

_-Scene-_

Before reaching the disturbance, the Rescue Zords were unleashed and immediately the rangers created the Megazord as they continued the rest of the way. The ground was shaking violently and rocks had fallen from the Volcano foundation.

"Anyone see anything?" Chad asked

Looking around the rangers frowned when they couldnt find a monster, before Carter's voice alerted them to what he had found "Near the Volcano!"

Smoke emitted from the side of the Volcano, sending worry throughout the whole cockpit. Worry turned to fear as a familiar body appeared through the crevice "Magmavore, again?" Joel questioned in surprise as the Lava monster stood in front of them, clear as day as he had a few days ago

"Guess he didnt learn his lesson the last time!" Sabrina commented, and she pushed forward on her controls as the Megazord stalked forwards and raised the Rescue Sabre. Magmavore though was ready and blocked the initial attack with its club, before slashing down through the air as the club connected with the metal of the sabre snapped it in half causing it to clatter to the ground.

"Our sabre!" Carter exclaimed

Swinging the club around crazily more and more; Magmavore hit the Megazord and sent it crashing to the ground with an earth shattering quake. With the Rangers on the ground, and waiting for another strike, Magmavore surprised them as he moved away and lava like lasers flashed in his eyes as rock formations from the volcano rose into the air and moulded together to create another monster the Rangers had were surprised to see.

"Trifire!" Sabrina cried "He's back too!"

With the two monsters returned the Rangers stood at a stand-off facing them, once the Megazord was back on its feet "You dont stand the chance against the two of us!" they growled, as the two moved forward and one after another attacked the rangers sending them to the ground more than once eliciting yells from the Rangers as they thrashed around inside their Megazord.

"We've had enough of you!" Carter all but growled "Lightspeed Ladder arms!"

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side; Magmavore and Trifire each grabbed a hold of the Ladder arms and lifted the Megazord into the air and slammed it back into the ground as sparks flew both inside and out. Releasing their hold a crevice opened beneath the Megazords' feet and slowly they started to disappear into the Earth. Panic, fear and worry clouded the Rangers better judgement as they landed with a crash in the gaping hole; as all lights flashed and their energy levels started to drop.

"_Rangers,"_ Captain Mitchell sounded over the communicators "_evacuate the Megazord"_

The rangers frowned and exchanged looks through their visors; was he serious? "Evacuate?" Carter questioned

"_Rangers listen to me," _Captain Mitchell reasoned "_Something has happened to Ms. Fairweather and her team. You have got to find her if we are to save the Megazord"_

_And Phoenix_ Sabrina thought, remembering her Phoenix Zord was still in its container somewhere inside the body of the Megazord. She frowned as she remembered that the Phoenix was used to being underground as it had been dormant for 16 long years, in the magma pits of Angel Grove.

"We're there!" Joel agreed

Sabrina nodded "Yeah!" she agreed "Finding Ms. Fairweather is our only chance!" she told Carter, who also agreed followed by the others.

_-Scene-_

With the retreat of Magmavore and Trifire; Sabrina flamed the Rangers out of the crevice, before the de-morphed and took off to the base of the Volcano where the Humvee was situated. Empty. "There's no one there!" Joel exclaimed, having been the first of the Rangers to the vehicle. Sabrina skidded to a halt beside him, and placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder, silently telling him that they would find Ms. Fairweather and wouldnt give up looking for her until they found her. A gasp and a heavy heave sounded from behind the rangers and Sabrina pointed out two scientists from the Aqua base.

"There!" she exclaimed, rushing forward with the others to help the man and woman; the man of which was finding it difficult to walk

"What happened?" Carter asked, once he and Dana had gotten the man to sit down and take pressure off his leg

He looked up at the Red ranger "Cave collapsed!" he explained "Ms. Fairweather's trapped inside"

"We've gotta go find her!" Joel stated

But Sabrina wasnt paying attention "We got company," she sounded, pointing around her and the others as a horde of Batlings bounced towards them. Joel and Chad turned so that they fell into step either side of the Red head, the three fell into defensive positions before throwing themselves into the thick of the Batlings, as Carter, Dana and Kelsey fought around the two scientists keeping them from anymore harm. "Do. Not. Have. Time. For. This!" Sabrina said, with each kick, punch and hit she made before each of her Batlings flipped over, rolled away and hit the ground around her.

"You guys handle this lot," Joel shouted over the chaos "Im going to the cave!" and he run off

"Joel!" Carter called after him

Sabrina groaned "When will they learn?" she complained, taking off after the Green ranger through the trees and leaving the others to deal with the Batlings behind her. "Joel! Wait!" she called after him as he neared the rocks where smoke was still coming from them, clearly showing signs of heat damage. "JOEL!" she yelled, stopping him inches from the rocks "Wait!"

"What?" he asked

"This is a volcano!" she reminded him "These are volcanic rocks! They've issued from the Volcano"

"Yeah I get that!" Joel told her "Ms. F is in there"

The red head nodded "Let me absorb the heat so you can get in," she reasoned "Please; and I think Ms. Fairweather will agree with me on this, but we need a Green ranger not, a burnt piece of charcoal"

He looked nervous but nodded and motioned to the rocks; Sabrina smiled and stepped forward as she held out her hands towards the heated rocks; but the heat was a godsend to her and she welcomed it as a warm embrace. The heat was absorbed into her hands and the smoke started to die down "All save!" she finally declared, stepping back and watching as Joel hit the rocks with his laser as the rocks glowed Sabrina fired a fire ball at the rock and it quivered creating a hole big enough for Joel to fit through "Go!" she told him, and smirked as he disappeared into the darkness as she turned and took off back towards the other Rangers, morphing as she run. Reaching her friends she jumped through the air and landed behind Dana and Kelsey as she kicked at the Batlings behind the two girls knocking them to the ground instantly.

"Guys!" Joel shouted, as he approached his team and friends; Ms. Fairweather's warm around his neck as his was around her waist.

The five morphed rangers turned and hurried forward, crowding around them "Ms. Fairweather," they cried in relief

"Im gonna be okay," she reassured them "But you've got to get back to the Megazord. Reserved power should be back online by now!" and she clambered into the Humvee and slammed the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Carter asked

Angela looked over the Rangers "I have a plan, but you have got to by me sometime"

The rangers nodded, but it was Joel who confirmed the approval of the plan; as they returned to the monster. Batling stopped them when they reached the gorge, but Sabrina took them out with a shower of Fire and flamed the Rangers back into the Megazord as Carter started it up and the systems came back online. Once back inside and online, the Rangers literally jumped the whole way out of the gorge and landed just as Trifire and Magmavore reappeared. The lava monster fired a stream of searing fire at the Rangers and caused sparks to fly from the Megazord, as the rangers cried out.

"We've got to stay on our feet," Carter commented, manover the Megazord around so that it slammed a punch into the lava monsters chest, before repeating the procedure and slamming many fist punches into the monster as it stumbled back.

By this time Trifire had rounded the back of the Megazord and this now stuck the six rangers in the middle; as the tables turned once more and they became subjected to knock out punches and attacks. Sparks flew both inside and out of the Megazord and the rangers were starting to feel the effects. As sparks exploded from the control panel Ms. Fairweather's voice sounded over the coms "_Rangers, break down the Megazord"_ she commanded

"We can't re-treat now!" Carter refused

"_You aren't retreating,_" Captain Mitchell sounded "_Just do it!"_

Carter nodded "Let's do it!" and the Megazord dismembered from one another and the Zords returned to their respective rail rescues. "Right. We're back"

"_Carter! Full power!"_ Ms. Fairweather all but yelled

The red ranger nodded "Right. Engine's to full power!" the Rescue trains started forward slowly, before increasing speed as the highway opened up in front of them creating a ramp. They hit the top of the ramp and instead of descending into the ground they shot into the air as the screens in front of them flashed to issue the new Megazord configuration. "Super trains Systems ready! Transform!" and disconnecting their hold to one another the Rescue trains formed the plan of the Megazord in mid-air before combining. Rescue trains 1 and 2 were the arms; 4 and 5 became the legs, 3 became the torso and 6 became the shoulders and head.

"Cool!" Kelsey grinned

Joel nodded "Yeah it is!" he agreed

"_Rangers! This is your new Super train Megazord!"_ Ms. Fairweather explained

Sabrina smirked "This is awesome!" she stated

"It's so high tech!" Dana agreed

"They won't be expecting this!" Carter commented, and they landed in front of the surprised monsters that looked like miniature action figures compared to the new Megazord.

"Aw, they look so cute from up here!" Sabrina cooed from her seat, as she gazed down at the now tiny monsters

Trifire didnt seem happy with being called 'cute' and let out an angry growl "Im getting bored!" he snarled "Let's get this over with!"

"Gatling blasters, ready!" Carter commanded, firing up the weapons and missiles were launched at the Magma monster destroying him instantly; however, a backlash from the missiles hit the Megazord ricocheting energy and sparks throughout the cockpit. "We had some sort of Power Surge here," he reported back to the Aqua base.

Sabrina groaned "Talk about electric shot!" she grumbled "What happened?"

"_It was an overload,"_ Ms. Fairweather explained

Magmavore was furious; and didnt both hiding it as he growled in the destruction of his friend.

"We have got to keep fighting!" Kelsey exclaimed

"And we will!" Carter reassured her "Got any ideas back there?" he asked, referring to Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell.

Ms. Fairweather was silent; as if nervous or hesitant about something, soon she returned with a suggestion "_Switch missiles to turbines!"_ she told them. The rangers did instructed but the even with the new attacks they were hit with a backlash of energy as the systems overloaded. With each ripple of energy the Rangers groaned as they became subjected to the energy pulse and surge of the weapons, fighting off the pain that shocks their bodies, long enough for the turbines to fire and Magmavore is defeated once more. As the others celebrate the defeat of the two monsters in their new Megazord despite the pain they had endured, Sabrina's focus wasnt on their success but on the raging fire energy that had escaped Magmavore and returned to the Volcano.

"Don't celebrate yet," she warns the others

They frown and turn in her direction "Why not?" Carter asked "Their gone!"

"I have feeling!" Sabrina answered; and she turned her attention in the direction of the volcano as the ground shakes and the pressure within the mountain exploded, causing Lava to erupt from the top "The Volcano!" she yelled "It's erupting!"

"_The super train has freeze missiles!"_ Ms. Fairweather declared "_You've got to use them!"_

Carter grinned "Freeze missiles? This sounds cool!"

"No pun intended," Sabrina added

Firing the freeze missiles; the lava receded back into the mountain as it in turn became one big crystal glacier. The rangers grinned at their work and cheers erupted from the cockpit. Mariner Bay was safe...for another day.

**xXx**

Sabrina grinned as she flopped down on the sofa bed that was inside her room, Hunter was sitting behind her, so that her head landed in his lap "That super train was _so_ cool!" she told him "Kinda like the Hurricane Megazord! You know where all seven of us combined! Except it was 10 times taller than us!" she grinned "Trifire and Magmavore didnt know what hit them! Literally."

"Neither did you apparently," Hunter mused "I heard about the backlashes. Are you okay?"

The red head nodded "Yeah, im okay" she answered "Phoenix too"

"Yeah. If I recall correctly, during the time of Bopp-A-Roo," he commented, going back to when they were Rangers and he and Blake finally joined the team "you told me that you controlled Fire not Energy balls"

She nodded "Because I do," she responded "Although I channel the fire into energy, it is completely different of absorbing energy beams, energy backlashes or energy currents. Where as fire will fuel Phoenix and me because she is my core. She is -"

"You!" Hunter finished for her, causing her to grin

"Yeah,"

The two fell silent as they just stared at one another for a few moments, before a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in!" the red head called out, as she tilted her head to see who it was, a smile sliding onto her face as Angela walked in.

"Oh," Ms. Fairweather stopped, when she saw both Sabrina and Hunter "Not interrupting am I?"

"Nah," the couple said

Ms. Fair weather chuckled at them as they glared playfully at one another. "We were just talking about past Ranger teams;" Sabrina explained "and if you haven't figured it out by now, Hunter is a bit of a worry wart when it comes to me being in battle"

"I am not!" Hunter protested

Sabrina gave him an incredulous look that clearly read '_Of-Course-Your-Not'_ and he shrugged sheepishly; before she turned back to Ms. Fairweather "There isn't a problem is there?"

Angela chuckled again and shook her head "No; I was actually just rounding up the Rangers," she explained "Joel reminded me today that I sometimes get so wrapped up in my work, that I forget what it is all for -"

"But Joel reminded you what it was all for," Sabrina spoke "He reminded you that what you do is for the greater good?"

Angela nodded "So much like your mother Sabrina," she smiled

"Thanks" Sabrina smiled affectionately. She loved it when people said they reminded her of her mom; it meant her mom's reputation preceded her.

"So," Angela continued "tonight I thought I would relax and invite you Rangers to dinner. As a Thank-You"

The red head smiled "I'd love too" she accepted

"8:00pm," Angela told the younger teen "the Galley"

_-Scene-_

8:00pm rolled around and all Rangers except for Joel were seated in the Galley with Ms. Fairweather; they were chatting away as they waited the arrival of the Green ranger, Angela asking Sabrina on what her mother was doing now and the red head explained how last year her mother opened up her own little Cybercafé. Putting her IT intelligence to a good use and opening up a place where teens could hang out and keep out of trouble. Especially her daughter and the other Dino Rangers. That then had struck up another completely different conversation, by Carter and the others as Sabrina explained about the first time she became a ranger and how much her life had changed since becoming the Phoenix ranger in 2003. How she would never have met Hunter and her friends, like her 'sisters' Tori, Leanne and Kelly. How she would probably have never met her 'brother' Connor if it hadnt been for being Rangers. So she really owed quite a huge chunk of her life to being a ranger.

She was just describing her life in Miami, before the move to Blue Bay when the galley doors opened to reveal Joel standing there dressed in a tuxedo carrying a bouquet of flowers, obviously he had thought Ms. Fairweather had arranged dinner for just himself and her. Of course his get up brought chuckles from the other rangers, as he sighed.

"Oh im sorry Joel," Ms. Fairweather apologized "did you think it would be just you and me?"

He frowned and shook his head "No," he responded, clearly upset that he had thought that. He dropped the flowers to his side and turned to walk away as Carter and the other rangers jumped up from their seats and stopped him, pulling him into the room.

"Come on," Sabrina smiled "We'll have a team dinner! First of many!" she grinned

Joel looked down at her and seconds later he too was smiling, he looked at the flowers and then remembered that the red head beside him had made it possible for him to save Ms. Fairweather "A gift," he told her, handing them over "for helping me get into the cave"

"Aw," Sabrina cooed, taking the flowers "Thank you!" and she reached up and kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner.

Dinner begins and the talk commenced and Joel was talking about his career before becoming a Power Ranger. The others stopped their chatter to listen, as Sabrina turned to her Green ranger friend and spoke.

"Im sure you're a great flyer, Joel" she commented "But the fact remains," she added quickly "I bet I could out fly you in the Phoenix Zord any day!"

"Nuh-huh!" the green ranger retaliated

Sabrina giggled "Uh-huh!" she responded

As the others laughed at their banter of who was the better flyer.

* * *

**A/N: YES I AM BACK! Sabrina is glad to be back! Im glad to be back! And im sure you lovely people are glad that we're back! I have had messages asking when this story is coming back so I hope you're happy. A BIG welcome back to **_Comet Warrior_ **who has been away setting up his dorm and getting everything into tip top shape.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Let us know**

**Review (Cookies to all who do this)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10 Sep. 10 at 01:30am_


	10. From Deep Within the Shadows

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update._

**DISCLIMAER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame. I do however, own Sabrina. The Phoenix. And any other OCs that make an appearance._

* * *

**From Deep Within The Shadows**

* * *

"...Where's Joel?" Hunter asked as he stood behind Sabrina in the main lab, as they watched Carter get wired up behind the glass. The red ranger was testing the new morpher that Angela had created - the Titanium Morpher. Originally she was supposed to be the tester but after a trial run yesterday and an almost Phoenix freak-out it had been noted that Sabrina wasnt the right test dummy to use; as Hunter had clearly stated the last thing they needed in the middle of the Aqua base was a Phoenix freak out.

Glancing over her shoulder Sabrina shrugged "I don't know," she answered "Its Joel, what do you expect?"

"Reminds me of Dustin,"

The red head smiled and lay back into her boyfriend as she watched her friend and leader ready himself for the new morpher. Around her stood Chad, Kelsey and Dana, and as per usual, and the reason behind her's and Hunter's small talk; Joel was late. Scientists stood in the room with the red ranger and strapped the morpher to his wrist, its bright blue 'V' standing out against the silver band. Everything was ready, Carter clenched his hands as Angela and Captain Mitchell exchanged looks as the Rangers stood on edge waiting to see what would happen, this time round with Carter as the test dummy.

"Here we go," Ms. Fairweather said into the microphone and Carter nodded to show he was ready

Seconds before the morpher was activated Joel skidded into the room and stood at the doorframe as Carter's voice sounded loudly, shouting the morphing roll call of the Titanium Power Ranger. He pressed the button on the morpher as the 'V' slid upwards "Titanium Power!" he commanded, and strands of electrical impulses rippled all over the red ranger just like they had Sabrina. The electrical impulses rendered Carter to his knees as the silver suit appeared and disappeared from his body a number of times before disappearing completely and left a civilian form Carter, breathing heavily.

The rangers panicked and quickly entered the room as Joel and Chad helped Carter up and the girls each adopted worried expressions "Carter! Are you okay?" Angela asked through the microphone, as Sabrina chewed her lower lip and backed away from the red ranger with a slight fearful expression. She remembered yesterday and how she hadnt gotten as far as actually morphing in the morpher. She remembered they wired her up, strapped the morpher onto her wrist and just as the sequence was about to work the Phoenix reacted fiercely; she collapsed to her knees before the roll call had even been commanded. All she could remember was Hunter shouting for the test to end and the next thing she knew the morpher was taken from her wrist and he was cradling her.

"Yeah," Carter nodded, his breathing laboured "Im okay!"

The second time round, this time with Carter; the test was once again a failure.

_-Scene-_

That night came with the usual dreams, but this time Sabrina couldnt help but feel that darkness was closing in on her. She tossed and turned for the majority of the night; she threw off her blankest then pulled them back over her. She mumbled nonsense as she tried to get comfortable, but no matter what she did, she couldnt shake the immense feeling of fear and darkness her dreams brought. The room in which she stood was dark and enclosed, there was only one opening and that was at the end of the tunnel like area in which she stood. Following the tunnel, she came out into a vast opening and everything clicked. She wasnt in a room at all, but inside a small volcano; and there right in front of her, burning in the flames of the magma was a Phoenix - Her Phoenix!

"Phoenix," she breathed, almost in fear, but stepped closer nonetheless. Unlike the past, her Phoenix didnt look like anything she had ever seen in the past. Its feathers were ratted and broken, like it had been in a fight with an enemy and barely made it out alive. Its colour wasnt its usual brilliant scarlet and gold, but instead a murky yellow and dim orange. And what was worse, as she drew nearer it seemed to flinch away from it, its blue gaze rested on her and cooed as if telling her to stay away. This was right; her Phoenix was supposed to attack her when she was vulnerable, like she was when she was asleep. Instead, this Phoenix was weaker than she was; it was afraid of her and not the other way around "What's happening to you?" she frowned.

She reached into the flames and the Phoenix shuffled away from her, its eyes trained on hers and a small cooing was heard once more from its beak. Something was definitely wrong. Phoenix never flinched away from her; it was usually trying to take over her. The red head withdrew and stepped away from the blazing inferno. A normal person would have been glad that this demon wasnt attacking them or trying to take control of her, but Sabrina wasnt normal. Yes, she hated it when the Phoenix tried to take control, but the Phoenix was still apart of her, and seeing her Phoenix so worn, torn and weak; was something far more scarier than Sabrina cared to admit.

_-Scene-_

Next morning Sabrina woke with a start as the alarm in the Aqua base blared loudly, throwing herself out of bed she quickly dressed and flew out of her room and down the hallway into the transport deck. She jumped into the Rescue Humvee beside Dana and they were off towards the abandoned warehouse where the attack was coming from. "Next target," came an all too familiar voice as the rangers entered to find Vypra and her usual band of Batlings searching for a fight. Carter fired several laser shots from his weapon causing the Batlings and Vypra to raise their arms in protection before the brunette glared at the unwanted presence.

"There isn't gonna be a next target, this time Vypra!" Carter snapped "Get out of here!"

"It's only a matter of time before Mariner Bay falls to Diabolico!" Vypra snarled back at them

Joel smirked "Oh, I know when that will be" he nodded "Never!"

"Attack!" Vypra ordered

Sabrina clenched her hands tightly into fists "she's mine!" she hissed, running through the Batlings and straight at Vypra, Carter hot on her heels. The red head got there first and the fight between the two women began. Sabrina blocking each attack that Vypra sent her way before retaliating with attacks of her own. Carter soon joins them as Sabrina rolled aside to avoid an attack, she quickly got back to her feet and flipped over the red ranger to help fight Vypra from behind, but the brunette managed to evade both Rangers.

"Have any nice dreams later, Phoenix?" Vypra sneered mockingly at the red head, who aimed a high kick at her head.

Sabrina growled and spun around as she aimed a high-kick at Vypra's head. The brunette ducked under the attack and Sabrina moved forward from another blow but was held back by Carter as he nailed Vypra with a blow to the stomach, as the others regrouped around him and Sabrina. "Im not gonna tell you again," Carter stated "get out of Mariner Bay!"

"Yeah!" Kelsey nodded "Forever!"

"Wild horses' couldnt keep me away!" Vypra responded "This is the moment I have been waiting for! The moment you meet your match!"

As if her words were a trigger; a magical portal opened over head and a shining figure descended from it into the warehouse. The ripple of gasps, flowed through the rangers as a shockwave of energy shot through them, knocking them off their feet with a huge force. The new ranger before them flexed his arms before fire a few moves into the air. Glancing up through her morpher Sabrina frowned "No!" she gasped "it can't be!"

There standing in front of the Rangers was none other than the - Titanium Ranger.

Scrambling to her feet Sabrina raced forward, most of her energy returning as the Phoenix absorbed the heat from the flames around her; she jumped into the air and landed inches away from the silver ranger as she aimed a spin kick for his shoulder. He blocked, grabbed her ankle and spun her around into a few boxes as they fell off one another. The Phoenix ranger groaned as she landed on top of the boxes and more towered down on top of her. With Sabrina down, Kelsey, Joel and Chad followed seconds later as Dana intercepted the new ranger, only to be thrown to the floor and kicked in the stomach.

"That's enough!" Carter yelled, running forward to help her.

The Silver ranger spun around, blocked Carter's attack and punched him multiple times in the stomach

"Come on!" Sabrina stated, getting to her feet and helping Dana up "We have to get out of here!"

Scrambling to their feet the rest of the team followed both Carter and Sabrina out of the building "Hurry guys!" Carter told the others as Sabrina passed him once they were outside, her arm wrapped around Dana's waist "We're just not equipped to fight him like this!"

But the silver ranger followed them.

Re-grouping, Sabrina maintained a firm hold on Dana, seeing as the Pink ranger had taken a beating back inside the warehouse. Carter meanwhile, was one step ahead of the others and already calling in back-up "Rescue Bird!" he commanded into his morpher. The Rescue Bird appeared and transformed into the Unilaser as the rangers fell into formation and held it out towards the new ranger; who produced his own weapon and prepared it for attack. "I warned you!"

And an energy blast sparked from the Unilaser as it flew at the Silver ranger, who blocked it.

"What?" Sabrina cried

The energy was sent back at the rangers and they were thrown several feet into the air before crashing back to Earth.

"Why?" Carter asked

But the Silver Ranger merely laughed darkly in return

Pushing themselves to their feet Carter and Sabrina stood protectively in front of the rest of the team, before Captain Mitchell's voice appeared over the coms link "_Rangers, break off the attack_" he ordered

"What was that?" Carter asked

"_I said get out of there!"_ Captain Mitchell responded "_NOW!"_

"Get him!" Joel exclaimed, racing forward. Sabrina stopped him as Carter spoke.

"Joel, wait. Captain says we have to pull out" the Red ranger stated "But this isn't over!" he added to the Silver ranger

The Titanium Ranger smirked "On that much we agree!" he responded, and the next second a flame wrapped around the six Lightspeed rangers as Sabrina returned them all back to the Rescue Humvee. Once inside the vehicle Carter returned them to the Aqua base.

_-Scene-_

Once back at the Aqua base, things were just spiralling out of control as Ms. Fairweather addressed the Rangers on what had happened to the Titanium Morpher "Stolen?" Chad questioned "from the Captain's quarters?"

"If that's the case," Kelsey butted in "then it had to be someone had Lightspeed"

"Yeah, but nobody would do that?" Joel asked, he was sitting near the fish tank, as Sabrina, Carter and Dana were sitting at the table in the briefing room.

"Well who else?" Kelsey asked, turning to him

At that moment Captain Mitchell entered the room and the three other Rangers took their usual seats at the table "Alright," he sighed "no matter who it was. The fact remains Diabolico still has the morpher and the Titanium Power. We have got to get it back, and fast" he looked towards Ms. Fairweather.

"That won't be easy," she shook her head.

Sabrina sighed "So what do we do?" she asked "We can't just sit here while he is loose, who knows what kind of damage he could do. Not to mention the hundred innocent civilians that could get caught in the cross-fire."

"Hit the streets," Captain Mitchell told her "Keep your eyes open for anything unusual,"

The red head frowned "We're Rangers," she responded "Which part of our world is never unusual?"

"Just be careful," Angela spoke, giving Sabrina a look that clearly read '_You're-mother-would-not-be-happy-if-you-got-hurt_'

Sabrina sighed and jumped up from her seat as she followed the rangers out, they split into three teams of two's and took to the city on foot. Dana and Carter, Kelsey and Chad, and Sabrina and Joel. As they patrolled in silence, Joel looking around for any unwanted activity, Sabrina's mind reversed back to her dream last night. Could it be possible that whatever was happening to her Phoenix was what Vypra and the other demons wanted? Vypra had made many remarks about how the time was coming closer and earlier this morning she had remarked if she had any pleasant dreams lately, was it possible that she knew she was having nightmares about the Phoenix? Well...they werent really nightmares, they were more along the lines of...well, she didnt know exactly. She didnt wake up in a sweat like she did most nightmares, this dream was more of a warning or something; like the Phoenix was trying to tell her something was wrong and after seeing the bird so battered and distressed last night, the red head knew that something was definitely wrong!

"Its quiet," Joel sighed, turning to Sabrina and frowning as he realized she wasnt paying attention "Hey!" he nudged her

"Huh!" she jumped and looked around at him

"Are you okay?" he frowned

She nodded "Yeah. Yeah. Im fine..." she stammered "Did you say something?"

"I said it's quiet"

The red head focused on the sounds around her and frowned "Its took quiet," she added. Suddenly her morpher beeped and Chad's voice sounded.

"_Let's meet down town"_

Joel and Sabrina looked at one another "It's just around the corner," the green ranger noted

"On our way Chad!" Sabrina said into her morpher and she and Joel sprinted off in the direction of the downtown square. Re-grouping with the others who arrive around them. The Titanium ranger laughed darkly, as he stood with his back to the other rangers as innocent civilians scattered in different directions "Who are you?" the red head asked, alerting him to their presence.

"It doest matter anymore," the ranger responded

Carter and Sabrina exchanged looks

"Man, we don't want to have to hurt you" Joel spoke up, before either of the red rangers had a chance

The Silver ranger scoffed "Hurt me?" he asked "You're pathetic powers are no match for my Titanium powers"

"Oh he so did _not_ call my powers pathetic?" Sabrina questioned; glaring at the ranger before her. She took pride in her powers, even though they were a danger to her and everything around her.

"Let's go guys," Carter ordered, and the rangers fell into formation

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They morphed.

"Don't make us do something," Carter spoke once morphed "that we don't wanna do,"

The Titanium ranger clenched his fist out in front of them "Give it your best shot!" he mocked them. And the fight was on. Within seconds of racing forward, Carter, Kelsey, Dana, Joel and Chad hit the ground as Sabrina caught the silver ranger's ankle, like he had done with her earlier that day, she threw up her hands to flip him, but he caught her shoulders and flipped her over himself before she had the chance to attack him. The red head groaned as she slammed into the pavement behind Carter and Chad. The fight continued as each of the rangers hit the ground and the others flew to their feet seconds later to try again. But they were no match for the silver ranger. Then again he was evil, so they weren't gonna stand a chance. At least that's what past first had experiences had told Sabrina.

"Titanium Laser!" the Silver ranger yelled as he flipped forwards off the top of a car, and fired his laser at Joel and Kelsey who were on top of the same car; the two rangers flipped off the side and the laser blasts hit the ground at their feet seconds later propelling the six rangers into the air and back to Earth with an all might crash.

"_Carter,"_ Ms. Fairweather's voice came over the coms

Carter lifted his morpher to his lips "I read you," he responded

"_Activate V-Lancers"_

Carter nodded as he responded "You got it!"

And pushing themselves to their feet the Rangers fell into their usual formations "V-Lancers!" Carter commanded as a 'V' appeared in his hands, followed closely by the others.

"Defence!" the six shouted together and seconds later, highly equipped weapons lay in their arms, they readied the weapons before inspecting them. Sabrina's eyes widened as she admired the new weapon in her hands, reliving the idea that her past two ranger teams never had anything so high-tech. Well, she did...her morpher and weapon array, from lasers to bikes was high tech and mostly because her weapons had to correspond well with her Phoenix Powers, there was no point in her firing a blaster if it wasnt in sync with the Phoenix, it would do more harm that good and not to the monsters.

"Wow, these things rock!" Kelsey grinned

Joel nodded "Yeah. Good one Ms. F!" he commented

"Let's try these baby's out," Sabrina smirked, looking up at Carter who nodded in agreement

The Titanium Ranger growled and run forward as the Six Lightspeed rangers twirled the V-Lancers through the air "Power Rangers! Lightspeed!" they commanded, before running forward and meeting him head on. With their new weapons at their side, the Rangers effectively turned the tables on the silver ranger attacking him from left, right and centre, before landing a blow and knocking his laser from his hand leaving him defenceless. With Six rangers surrounding him, the Silver ranger put up a fight as he avoided, dodged and attacked on his own, before he was left open for the final strike. Sabrina flipped over Carter as she landed the final strike and slashed upwards with her V-Lancer sending the Titanium Ranger flying backwards.

He flipped over mid-flight and landed on his feet, before falling to his knees in pain and glaring at them through his visor. Glancing up the Silver ranger spotted his laser a few feet away, so did the other rangers.

"Don't do it!" Carter yelled at him

But it went unnoticed and the Silver ranger just had to try his luck

"_Rangers go to blaster mode,"_ Ms. Fairweather spoke over the coms again

Carter nodded "You got it!"

Their weapons changed and six pointed into the air as the silver ranger aimed his laser at them "V-Lancers! Spectrum Blast!" the rangers commanded, firing their lasers into the air as it formed a large golden 'V' over the Titanium Ranger, who groaned as the ripples of energy surged through him, finally bringing him down.

"That did it," Carter spoke, sounding sure

But as the smoke cleared it showed the Silver ranger getting back to his feet, his back turned to them "I wouldnt me so sure," Sabrina murmured "They _always_ come back for more"

"But nothing could have survived that!"

Sabrina shrugged "He's evil," she pointed out "Usually when you're evil, your running on so much adrenaline you can survive anything! Trust me! I've been there!"

The Titanium Ranger turned, and the six rangers became aware that his visor was open and his eyes are visible to them. Pools of greenish blue stared back at them, clearly stating that he wasnt finished.

"Stand down before this escalates!" Carter yelled "Don't force us to destroy you!"

Snapping his head forward, the visor closed and he staggered towards them with his laser pointed at them, despite being severely injured he still kept coming.

"_Energy level 10!"_

"Full Power!" Sabrina commanded, as the she and the other five levelled their V-Lancer with the Titanium Ranger "Lock on!"

The seconds ticked by; the silver ranger was now on his knees having little to no energy left to continue his pursuit.

"Target locked!" Carter stated

Static came over the coms followed closely by the breaking of Captain Mitchell's voice "_Don't fire!"_ he commanded

"What?" Carter demanded "Please repeat sir!"

"_Hold your fire!"_ Captain Mitchell repeated

"What is he talking about?" Chad asked

"But sir!" Kelsey protested "This is our chance to finish him!"

"_Don't shoot"_ Captain Mitchell's voice had become distant now

Sabrina frowned but lowered her weapon "V-Lancers!" she stated "Power down!" she didnt know why, but there was something about Captain Mitchell's voice that struck a cord within her. He sounded broken; torn. Torn between destroying the Titanium Ranger and destroying him. But why? What did he know that they didnt? "Let's go"

Carter nodded and the six turned their backs on the Titanium Ranger, as they walked away

"We're not finished!" The Titanium ranger called after them "Come back!"

Carter stopped momentarily to glance over his shoulder, but it was short lived as Sabrina reappeared beside him "Come on," she told the red ranger "he's the least of our problems right now" and she looked down at the Titanium Ranger

_-Scene-_

"Retreat?" Carter all but exploded when he entered the de-briefing room after returning to the base, the others were behind him equally confused and positively peeved off on why the captain had pulled them back on what could have ended the Titanium Ranger before he had a chance to recover "We had him!"

"He would have destroyed us without thinking twice!" Joel added in

"Now he knows we have the V-Lancers!" Chad jumped in

"That was our chance!" Kelsey exclaimed, moving forward "Maybe our only chance!"

It seemed although they too were confused and angry, the only ones without pretty much anything to say was Dana and Sabrina; who stood behind the others watching the small argument take place, with a roll of her eyes Sabrina spoke "Ease up guys," she said in a soothing tone, "there's obviously gonna be a reasonable explanation as to why Captain Mitchell pulled us back," the others glanced back at her, but she ignored them and looked towards the Captain "Why sir?" she asked, remembering his tone of voice when he told them not to fire "Why did you stop us?"

"Because..." Mitchell started, but faltered slightly "...he's my son"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But it seems the universe has been against me the past couple of days. Firstly I honestly got too distracted with my Abby series. Secondly: my computer messed up and I lost the chapter I had been working on because I forgot to save. Thirdly: I misplaced my Memory stick and couldnt find it anywhere. And lastly College. Well, you get the picture. But I am back with another update from Sabrina; and hopefully the next one will be out faster and I will have more ideas for her, as my imagination is currently running on empty.**

**Review (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted © and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to myself and Comet Warrior._

_Chapter updated on 13 Sep. 10 at 11:11pm_


	11. Truth Discovered

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame. I do however; own Sabrina, the Phoenix and any other OC's that make an appearance._

* * *

**Truth Discovered**

* * *

The atmosphere in the de-briefing room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife; just one easy slice. Dana now stood in front of Sabrina facing her father, betrayal and confusion mixed together on her face. Confusion because she believed her brother to be dead and betrayal because her father had seemingly kept the fact that was alive and well away from her. Meanwhile, the other Rangers stood back and watched father and daughter in total confusion.

"Uh, no disrespect sir," Sabrina spoke, breaking the silence "But what the heck is going on?"

Captain Mitchell looked around his daughter at the red head "The reason why I stopped you," he sighed "I couldnt let you destroy my son"

"How can that be?" Dana asked, moving forward "Ryan was killed in that car crash"

"No, Dana," the Captain shook his head "He wasnt" he turned away from his ranger slightly, as if remembering what had happened years before the Lightspeed Rangers were even an idea "It was late, it was pouring late. You, Ryan and I were coming home from visiting your grandmother. You two were in the back seat, playing with the new toys she had given you. There was a truck coming in the other direction...I-I only looked away for a second and then; it all happened so fast!"

The Rangers behind Dana exchanged looks as Captain Mitchell continued his story "We tumbled over the cliff and then I found myself hanging onto a root..." he continued, explaining how he had called for help and Diabolico appeared to save Ryan before disappearing taking the little boy with him, with the promise of never seeing him again until his 20th birthday.

"...and today is his 20th birthday," Dana stated, tears in her blue eyes

"Sir," Carter spoke up, touching the captain's shoulders "We won't fight him"

Sabrina moved forward and rested her hand on Dana's shoulder as the blonde bit back the tears that threatened to fall "And we'll do everything we can," she spoke "to get him back. We won't give up on him. I promise."

Captain Mitchell and Dana glanced around at the red head, who had a look of determination on her face. She had been through this before, Evil Rangers always was a soft spot for her having faced them and had to deal with them many times before in different forms. Her uncle Tommy had started out as the first ever evil Power Ranger, but he had managed to come back. Then her boyfriend and 'brother' had started out as Evil Power Rangers, but they had turned their chances around and joined the good side and then last year, Trent. He had been consumed by Evil thanks to the White Dino Gem but the evil had been shattered and he joined the right side. Either way you looked at it, evil rangers were an essential but that always found the light at the end of the tunnel at some point. Hopefully with a little persuasion and help; Ryan Mitchell, could do the same.

Once dismissed; four out of six rangers returned their quarters. Dana remained with her father in his quarters talking about Ryan and Sabrina wandered aimlessly around for the time being searching for Hunter. He wasnt in his lab; the Rec room was empty and so was the galley. The only other place she could think he would be was his room and that's where she was heading too now. Knocking on his door just to alert him to company, she smiled as it opened and he appeared in her line of vision "Sabrina," he grinned, as she stepped through into the room and the door closed behind her "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, noticing the look on her face.

"That Titanium Ranger," she answered

The older blonde nodded "Yeah, Angela told me about him"

"He's Mitchell's son!" the red head blurted out, stunning her boyfriend into silence. "Dana's brother"

The former Crimson ranger frowned "Are you sure?"

"Captain Mitchell just told us," she explained "he explained what happened years ago. How Ryan hasn't been raised with Dana. He was raised by Diabolico, I can't imagine being raised by Demons my whole life. Can you imagine what they have been telling him? Not to mention how difficult it must be for Captain Mitchell to keep a secret like that, especially way from Dana"

Hunter pulled her onto his lap as they both sat on his bed "It would also explain the way he is around Dana,"

"I don't blame him," Sabrina murmured "Having lost one child to Diabolico, wouldnt you want to protect the other the best you could?"

The older blonde nodded "Good point"

"Well I would" the red head murmured "But then again I feel sorry for the jerk that messes with my kids!"

Hunter chuckled as he held her close "They'd have to deal with a Fireball to the head"

"Or worse"

"Or worse," he agreed

Silence descended upon them; Sabrina's eyes started to close as his rhythmic breathing pattern and heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Inches from sleep, she spoke once more "Do you think Sensei ever forgot about his brother? The man known as Kia? Or do you think it was just wishful thinking?"

"Well, if it had been me and Blake," Hunter frowned "I'd think...maybe he did forget. Put as much distance between him and his brother"

Sabrina frowned "I don't know he did," she answered "I mean; fair enough if they had been separated at birth or something, but to grow up to a certain age with your brother or sister; only to one day wake up and suddenly lose a sibling; I don't think that ever goes away. But then again it's easy for me to say that because im an only child, but -" she shook her head "I don't know, I think Sensei always remembered his brother; before and after he became Lothor. I believe it was just wishful thinking and he chose not to tell us the truth because of old Ninja traditions and because he wanted to protect his family. Cam mostly because, Cam was his son."

"When you put it like that," Hunter smiled, squeezing her, before crying out "Ow!" he exclaimed "What was that for?"

"For squeezing for me!" the red head responded

The older blonde chuckled as he squeezed her again; just as before the silence descended down upon them and soon Sabrina was asleep lying against him. Hunter smiled down at her as he shifted her to lie beside him on the bed. It was easier than waking her to move her back to her own room.

**xXx**

Morning dawned and Sabrina was in the Galley with the other rangers eating breakfast when the alarm sounds loudly, a groan escaped the red head's lips "Why does that thing have to sound so loudly first thing in the morning?" she asked

"Because evil never rests?" Kelsey asked

Sabrina smirked "I know that," she answered "But you'd think they'd consider a lay in once in a while" and pushing herself up she followed the others out of the galley and down the hall into the operations room "Hunter!" she cried, spotting her boyfriend "What's going on?"

"The Titanium Ranger," the older blonde answered, catching Sabrina as she skidded to a halt beside him "He's back!"

And there on the screen was in fact the Titanium Ranger walking through the streets as civilians ran for safety "Where's Captain Mitchell?" Carter asked, turning to Hunter.

"He just left," another Lightspeed officer entered the room "without saying anything"

"You mean Captain Mitchell didnt tell anyone where he was going?" Joel questioned

Carter and Sabrina exchanged looks "That's not like him," the red ranger murmured as Sabrina nodded in agreement. Unnoticed by the others, Dana turned and left the room.

"We can't attack the Titanium Ranger!" Kelsey stated

"But he'll destroy the city!" Chad countered

"This is an emergency!" Joel interrupted "We have to do something!"

Sabrina gritted her teeth and turned to the Green ranger, her mind quickly counted the rangers as she turned and a frown appeared on her face "Where's Dana?" she asked, noticing the Pink ranger was missing "She's going after him!" she stated, looking up at Carter "We have got to stop her!" and she led the other Rangers out of the room and down to the transporter bay where Dana was in the front of the Humvee, pulling on her jacket as the lift lowered down into the tunnel. "Dana!" the red head shouted for her friend, who gave her an _I'm-Sorry_ look.

"Dana wait!" Carter yelled but the blonde didnt heed warning

Kelsey skidded to a halt in front of Sabrina "Dana!"

They hurried towards the elevator to see the blonde disappearing up the tunnel "We've got to stop her!"

And they run out to stop their friend

_-Scene-_

"...No brother of mine could be as evil as you are!" Dana stated, in a strained voice as she attempted to hold off her brother

The Titanium Ranger put pressure against the laser as he tried to defeat his sister "Exactly!" he hissed "unless his father let him fall from a cliff to save his younger sister!"

Dana pushed up with her sword and kicked up; her brother blocked and kicked her in the chest as she grabbed his leg. He aimed a high kick at her but she ducked and he twisted in her arm; before jumping up and kicking her double times in the chest sending her stumbling backwards. The two fought fiercely for a while longer before Dana fell to her knees. "Ryan!" she exclaimed "Father Didnt let you fall! There was nothing he could do!"

"But you're the one who survived that night on the cliff!" Ryan retaliated, pointing his laser at his sister

Dana breathed heavily "But now it is over, Ryan" and she picked up her Rescue blaster

"It's over for you,"

The Pink ranger rolled her Rescue Blaster in her hands and placed it in her holster as she got to her feet "He loved you! You wanted to grow up to be a fireman just like him!"

"Quiet!" Ryan shouted

Dana shook her head as she stumbled forward and caught onto her brother's weapon "What's the matter with you?" she demanded "Don't you remember anything?" as they both struggled for the weapon

"I remember..." he murmured, before looking up at the sound of his name.

"Ryan!"

It was Carter. He and the others sprinted around the corner and towards the Titanium and Pink rangers. "NO!" the red ranger shouted. Ryan reacted and delivered two blows to his sister, sending her to the ground on her stomach before he turned and run off.

Sabrina reached her friend first "Dana!" she cried, helping her friend up "What where you thinking?" she demanded "Going off on your own? Especially after a fighter who is stronger than you are -"

"He's my brother!" Dana protested

"I get that!" Sabrina answered "Dana, really I do. But he could have destroyed you; you have to understand that right now, he isn't Ryan Mitchell. He isn't the brother you grew up with! His mind has been poisoned by Diabolico, its gonna take alot for him to remember what happened that night and before he does that nothing is going to stop him from doing what Diabolico has told him to do. Destroy us and destroy the city. You _cannot_ allow your emotions to cloud your better judgement on this one! I know it's hard, I've been there...but you have to try. Okay?"

Dana sighed and lowered her head before nodding "Okay"

"Are you okay?" Carter asked

"Yeah, im fine" Dana answered, "But...I have to go after him"

Sabrina caught the Pink ranger as she attempted to move forward "Not on your own," she answered "We'll all go after him. You're in no state to go off on your own. Come on guys."

"Right!" the others nodded and the six rangers took off in the direction that Ryan had disappeared.

They didnt get far as Vypra and a new monster appeared in front of them "None of you are going anywhere!" Vypra hissed at them

"I wouldnt go anywhere in that outfit, either!" Sabrina snarled, glaring at Vypra. The rangers fall into formation behind Dana "Ready?"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the last five rangers commanded and their uniforms snapped onto the bodies as their helmets clicked into place.

Vypra chuckled "Get them!" she ordered

"Get them!" the monster repeated as she run forward and attacked the rangers; as the fight ignites and for a few attacks and blocks the rangers ended up the floor once or twice.

Sabrina groaned as she rolled across the ground away from the other rangers causing her to look up as Chad hit the ground. Behind the monsters Vypra disappeared in a flurry of white and blue as the Red head punched the ground in frustration. As Chad hit the ground for a second time, Sabrina pushed herself up and flipped over in mid air as she flew through the air, grabbed the monsters shoulders and rolling him over her as she hit the ground; and kicked him backwards away from her.

"I seem to be on a roll here," the monster growled "and it's all thanks to you! Let me give you a hand" and he threw out his hand as it extended towards the Rangers

"Look out!" Sabrina yelled, as she and the others dodged, sadly, Carter wasnt fast enough and was caught. The monster pulled him forward and flipped him through the air as he hit the ground behind the Monster. The red ranger groaned as Kelsey jumped over the rope and attacked it with the Rescue Drill, causing the monster to let go and retract its arm.

Behind him, Dana and Joel appeared. Joel fired his Rescue blaster at the monster and he groaned before he was attacked by cold air from Dana's blaster. The monster was thrown through the air and landed in the lower part of down town as the rangers called and created the Unilaser and aimed it at the monster from the top of the steps.

"Ready!" Joel and Chad nodded

"Aim!" Dana and Kelsey nodded second

The monster growled "That wont stop me!"

"Fire!" Sabrina and Carter commanded, and the red ranger pulled the trigger as an energy beam was fired at the monster hitting him in the chest and causing him to explode.

But as expected for the life of a Power Ranger, seconds after the baby was destroyed, Big Daddy appeared. Bigger. Better and more ferocious than the last. Carter called for the Super trains and the rangers took to their cock-pits. And commanded the Super train Megazord to be combined. Once created Carter commanded for the next

"Gatling Blaster!"

Chad nodded "Alright! Full Power!"

"Turbines!" Sabrina yelled "Super charged!"

The missiles and turbines flew out at the monster that merely run straight through them and attacked the Megazord; slashing with its large claws at the mid-section and extracting a large amount of energy. Sparks flew both inside and outside as the Rangers were pummelled by the monster.

"He's draining our power!" Carter stated

Sabrina looked down at the energy console in front of her "Energy levels critical!" she yelled over the small explosions around her and the others

Reacting fast, Carter power punched the monster sending him flying through the air and onto the ground behind him with a heavy thud that caused the whole city to shake. "Turbines! Rev up!" Carter commanded, as the arms changed and the weapons appeared. The turbines hit the monster full force, as the ripple affect happened. Energy rippled through him as he fell backwards onto the ground, and like a time bomb, the second he hit the ground. He exploded.

"And stay down!" Sabrina murmured

Dana frowned "What about my brother and father?" she asked

"Let's go find them!" Kelsey stated

Sabrina nodded and contacted the Aqua base to see if Ms. Fairweather had tracked Captain Mitchell by now. The co-ordinates came back to the Phoenix ranger's morpher and she flamed them out of the Megazord and straight into the middle of the desert.

_-Scene-_

"Woah," Carter complained as he stumbled, once the flames had died down.

Sabrina grinned as she turned his direction "How many times have I flamed us?" she asked "And you're still not used to it?"

The red ranger glared playfully at her, as she smirked before looking up the sound of a terrified scream "This way!" and she sprinted forward, leading the team to the top of a near-by hill. On the other side stood Ryan and Captain Mitchell, both looking like they'd just fallen feet from the air but nonetheless they looked fine. Just a little dusty.

"Ryan!" Dana called out to her brother, as the Titanium Ranger didnt even acknowledge them. He merely stared at his father.

"I am so sorry Ryan," Captain Mitchell apologized "I would have given my life, a thousand times to save yours"

Hesitantly Ryan shook his head before turning to walk away

"Ryan! Wait!" Captain Mitchell shouted out stopping his son "After all these years...I can't lose you again. You're my son"

Breathing heavily, tears in her eyes Dana watched her brother and father, hoping and praying that her brother would stay. Ryan, although, was hesitant, he looked up at his sister, before reaching for the strap on his wrist, he removed it, dropped the Morpher into the sand and took off over another cliff to the right of the rangers. Dana moved to go after him but Sabrina reached out and touched her shoulder, silently telling her to let her brother go.

Once he got to the top of the hill, Ryan looked back once before turning his back on his family and walking away once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya. Yes I managed to get another one out to you after yesterday's update. Well, not really yesterday but you get the picture. I did start this one after I got in from college but the baby was here and she wouldnt leave me alone. Plus I was knackered so I just wanted to sleep. But hey, that's life and college life is tiring. Anyway here is the chapter and I hope you leave me some good feed back.**

**And once again I find myself addressing the Anonymous review; I know you have an idea I DO NOT need you sending it in every single review. I have said this before and I WILL say it again, quit sending them or I will take off the Anonymous reviewer and you won't be able to review at all! But not only will you not be able to review so will other Anonymous reviewers. So you'll only be spoiling it for them.**

**I have told you MANY times before, so either quit it; or lose your privileges to review. The choice is yours. And you know exactly who you are.**

**Reviews (Greatly Appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior._

_Chapter updated 15 Sep. 10 at 12:32am_


	12. Ryan's Destiny

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another late update. Im terribly sorry. Im writing another series starting with Ninja Storm and its proving easier to write at the moment. Sabrina deserves a little break; she has been fighting evil monsters and inner demons since she was 16 years of age. Doesnt she deserve a break? But she misses you lovely people and practically begged me to update. So here I am._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Power Rangers. I really wish I did. But sadly the rights belong to Disney and Saban. I do, however, own Sabrina. The Phoenix. The Phoenix plot and any other OC's that make an appearance._

* * *

**Ryan's Destiny**

* * *

"...haven't we already had this conversation?" Hunter asked, as he walked hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Sabrina Horizon, through the downtown area of Mariner Bay. They had been doing here for less than 3 or 4 months now and it had been almost the same as it had when they first met in Blue Bay Harbour and later in Reefside. Not much time to actually spend together because they were either working, on Hunter's part or holding the fort and defending the city on Sabrina's part. But today, everything had started out quietly, the other rangers were back at the base doing their own thing most probably on the training course but Sabrina had decided to take some of her free time and spend quality time with the one person who mattered to her the most in Mariner bay. Former Thunder Ranger - Hunter Bradley.

Of course he was just one of the people he loved spending time with; there was an entire list of people but the rest of the list were in different parts of the state. "Yeah," she nodded, answering his question "But im still trying to make heads or tails of it all" she admitted "Can you or can you not imagine what it was like to be raised by a bunch of demons?" she asked

The taller blonde sighed "Well, if I had to guess," he started "I would say it must have been the same as living with Lothor. Maybe you should ask Marah and Kapri what that was like, and then maybe you'll have a better understanding of it"

"I can't," the red head responded "You know as well as I do that they don't like talking about what it was like living with him. Besides, I don't want to be the one who brings up the memories they had; I mean, they spent the majority of a year trying to destroy us only to suddenly see the light and turn our allies. Look at Marah, she is still beating herself up over the whole Beevil thing with Dustin and both she and Kapri still think I am going to torch them if their not careful"

Hunter chuckled "Well you are kinda unpredictable!" he teased

"But im not dangerous!" she protested "I would never attack a fellow Ninja"

"Not in Sabrina mode you wouldnt," he explained "Now Phoenix mode...Im not so sure"

The red head glared "That's not fair!" she said, hitting him in the chest

"Ow!" he cringed; grabbing her wrist and holding it in place above her head. He used his free hand then, to tickle her relentlessly, until they both him the luscious grass of the park. Neither had even realized where they had been walking as they were talking and had ended up in the park. But then again it was a good thing they had, or they would have looked pretty silly messing around in the middle of City square at least in the park it didnt look so strange.

"Okay!" Sabrina cried through her laugher "I give! I give!"

Hunter let up on his tickles as she lay on the bank of the lake, her red hair sprawled out beneath her and him hovering over her "You gonna stop hitting me?" he asked "Because you're starting to get more and more violent!"

"You gonna stop tickling me?" she asked, laughing and shifting away from him as he tried to tickle her again "Stop it!"

He grinned "Maybe you have a point about Marah and Kapri,"

"Of course I do," she grinned "Maybe when their ready to talk about their past I will ask them, if not then I will let it rest!"

The blonde nodded before grinning "Speaking of Ninja's" he spoke quietly, to avoid strange looks from passes-by "I heard from Dustin; and the deal for the Mariner Bay Storm Charges has gone through and all that remains is the building and renovation before the new store can open down here!"

"Awesome!" Sabrina squealed, jumping up and hugging him. Taken by surprise, Hunter was thrown backwards and landed on his back as she lay on top of him all the while laughing. Rolling off of her boyfriend, Sabrina lay beside him staring at the clouds above her "How come Dustin called you? Why didnt Tori call me?"

"Wanted to surprise you maybe?"

The red head frowned "Well the cat's out of the bag now," she told him "You are so busted!"

He shrugged "But it gets better..." he told her, turning his head slightly so he could see her "You sure you want to know?"

"Not really," she murmured "But tell me anyway!"

He rolled his eyes "Tori, Dustin and Marah are gonna be down here in a week's time, to look for places to live and oversee the construction"

"Yes!" the red head exclaimed, pumping her fists into the air "I get to hang out with Tori and Marah for a whole week. You can take Dustin, not that I don't love you or Dustin, but I've missed Tori and..." she paused before looking thoughtful "What about Marah's Ninja training?" she questioned "She cant just pull out and leave it behind, can she?"

Hunter smiled "Thankfully enough," he spoke "Dustin has told me that Marah is now a fully fledged, highly-ranked, Earth Ninja."

"She finally stepped out from Kapri's shadow, eh?" she mused "Good for her!"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded "Apparently she has been an excellent student and is supposedly very talented. Sensei has given Dustin permission to train her outside of the Academy; and actually suggested, that if she wants she can return to the academy as an instructor herself"

Sabrina grinned brightly "Oh, good for her!" she clapped her hands "Well done Marah! Im so proud!"

"She can't hear you," Hunter chuckled

"Well not yet!" Sabrina exclaimed "But she will when she is down here...and im gonna be the first to congratulate her. Got it?"

He nodded "Got it!"

"Good!" she grinned "Besides; Dustin would have trained her whether Sensei gave him permission or not, you know that. He would do absolutely _anything_ for her"

He nodded again "True," he smiled "and she would also be the first one into battle if he was getting attacked"

"Those two are just _perfect_ for one another!"

The rest of the morning was spent with playful banter back and forth between the couple, small talk on how it was kinda going to be like old times when they were a team with Dustin and Tori down here. The only thing they lacked now was Shane, Cam and Blake but they understood that they couldnt very well drag them three away from their work. The conversation also jumped to Leanne and Cam, and the curiosity of how their budding relationship was going. Sabrina also wondered about Blake and Tori and how they were getting off with their relationship; and how it was being away from one another. The red head often compared Tori and Blake to her and Hunter, wondering how she would have felt if Hunter had gone National along with Blake.

_I dont think I could cope without Hunter by my side_, she often found herself thinking whenever she compared the two scenarios. Once the morning had started to come to an end the couple decided to head back to base, seeing as Sabrina had promised Dana she would be there for lunch and they could talk about Ryan. On some level deep inside, Sabrina could tell that Dana didnt want to talk about her brother, but she often did speak about him whenever the red head was around, despite Dana being older, it was like she was a little sister to Sabrina. And the Red head was more than happy to just sit and listen when the blonde needed someone to confide in.

_-Scene-_

"Maybe their in here..." the red head murmured as the door to the REC room slid open, she and Hunter had been back for the majority of 10 minutes and not seen one sign of any of the other rangers. There was no way they could have still been practicing. But then again, Carter could have been, maybe the others had just decided to take her advice and get out of the base for a while, it wasnt like it would kill them. Stepping into the REC room Sabrina spotted Dana and smiled, before the smile dropped as she noticed the downheartened look on the blonde's face "Dana?" she asked, dropping down next to her friend "What is it?"

Dana sighed and glanced up "Ryan was here," she answered

"He was?" Sabrina asked, as Hunter sat behind her "Is he coming back?"

The Pink ranger shook her head, as she wiped a few loose tears that escaped her eyes "He came to say goodbye" she answered

"Oh," Sabrina murmured, before pulling her friend into a tight hug "It'll be okay Dana," she murmured "You'll see. It'll all work out in the end"

"How can you be sure?"

The red head smiled "First hand experience" she answered, thinking back to the time when Hunter and Blake left and how she had to watch Tori mope about Blake being gone. And then a year later she had to watch Kira go through the same when Trent decided he had to leave. "After you've been evil, you have to find the right path in life...and I guess leaving helps that happen. He'll be back" she glanced back at Hunter "They always come back"

The older blonde smirked as he realized what she was getting at. She had a point. He was evil...he left...and he returned.

As Sabrina was comforting her friend; the alarm sounded loudly startling them "I hate it when that happens!" Sabrina grumbled getting to her feet as Dana pulled away and followed suit, "Lets go find out what Diabolico is up to this time!"

"It might be Vypra," Hunter pointed out

A fireball appeared in Sabrina's hands "Then the fight will be a whole lot more pleasurable," she grinned

"Evil!" Hunter teased

Sabrina shrugged "So is she!" she answered, referring to Vypra. She kissed him sweetly, before taking off with Dana. They met up with the others on the way _Okay; maybe the others are in the base_ Sabrina mused, before skidding to a halt behind Dana and Carter in the Control room.

"What's up?" Kelsey asked

Captain Mitchell was staring at the monitor "Trouble," he answered

_Obviously _Sabrina thought _why else would the alarm be going off?_

"Times three," Mitchell added, cutting off Sabrina's next thought

Carter frowned "Three?" he questioned

On the monitor three monsters appeared walking through downtown, as people ran for safety "Oh My God!" Sabrina exclaimed "But then again...not the first time I've dealt with triple threats"

"Do we even want to know?" Joel asked her

"Probably not," she answered with a shake of her head

"We've locked in on their location," Mitchell informed them "Let's go Rangers!"

Chad nodded "We're on it!"

Sabrina frowned and turned to him "Who died and made him Red Ranger?" she teased, earning a swat across the back of the head from Carter "Hey!" she protested "No hitting me! I'll set Hunter on you!" and she chased the Red ranger out towards the transport bay.

_-Scene-_

Racing to the scene, the Rangers flipped over in the air and landed in defensive positions on the steps in front of the triple threat. The monsters were not surprised to see them. "Look what the cat dragged in," one of them said in a slightly high-pitched voice, causing Sabrina to scoff.

"Alright guys!" Carter commanded "Let's do it!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

And striking defensive poses, the Rangers readied themselves for battle "Let's get them!" Sabrina responded, breaking off from the others with Joel as they took on one of the three monsters. Their monster just so happened to be the one with a cape. Ducking under a swipe, she gripped the cape and pushed off from the ground and over his head, bringing the cape with him. Joel, meanwhile, blocked an attacked before he was thrown across a car and disappeared down the other side "Joel!" the red head exclaimed, before she followed him "Was so not expecting that!" she grumbled, reaching for her blaster and resurfacing from behind the car.

The monster however, was gone "Uh?" Joel frowned "Where did he go?"

"I have no idea," Sabrina answered, looking around, before her eyes became wide as golden sword "DUCK!" she yelled, pulling him down as the golden sword flew over head. Pulling him back the two landed inside the car as the roof was taken clean off "Oh, someone will have to pay for that!" she said, looking around.

"Goodbye!" the monster growled, blasting the car and sending Joel and Sabrina flying through the air, and onto the ground with heavy thuds. From the ground, the Phoenix and Green ranger's could only watch as their friends to sadly defeated.

Clenching her fists tightly as Dana and Kelsey hit the ground Sabrina flew to her feet and run forward, Joel hot on her heels.

"What is with these guys?" the Green ranger asked, as he and Sabrina skidded to halts in front of the Pink and Yellow rangers, Chad and Carter not that far behind them

The red ranger shook his head "I dont know," he answered "but their really tough!"

"If you think that was tough," the high-pitched monster spoke "wait till you see what is in store for Mariner Bay!"

"What have you done?" Carter demanded to know

One of the monsters held up a feather "Just delivered a few presents from Diabolico," he answered, tossing the white feather at the rangers. It floated down in front of them and Sabrina picked it up.

"A feather?" she frowned "That's your master plan? A feather?"

"Yes," the monster answered "but these are special feathers" he explained "Harmless in the day time, but as soon as darkness falls -" he cackled as he threw his hand into the air and sealed the six rangers in a dome of darkness. The feather glowed and Sabrina dropped it in surprise, seconds after the feather hit the ground, it exploded and the Rangers were thrown several feet into the air, inflicting pain to her and the others.

Sabrina groaned "I so did not see that coming..." she complained

"What happened?" Kelsey asked

"The same thing that is going to happen all over Mariner Bay, at sunset!" the squeaky voiced monster answered

The Black armoured monster nodded in agreement "The feathers are everywhere," he went on "You will never be able to find them all! The only way to render them useless is to defeat all of us, before nightfall he laughed "So what are you going to Rangers?"

"Yes please tell us," the squeaky voiced alien spoke "or should we all just sit back together and watch the fireworks at sunset!"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Carter exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet

The armoured Monster growled "Why don't you just give up?" he asked "the city is going down!"

"No one is going to destroy Mariner Bay!" Kelsey stated determinedly

Sabrina nodded "That's right!"

And each with their sabres drawn, the six rangers run straight back into battle. Jumping over the golden armoured monster, Chad, Joel and Kelsey hold him in position "I've got him Carter!" Joel shouts out "do it now!"

"Alright!" Carter nodded "Rescue bird!" he called into his morpher "Unilaser mode!" with Sabrina and Dana either side of him; he fired the laser only to blast the other Rangers as the monster threw them in to the path of the blast.

"No!" Dana and Sabrina cried in desperation

The monsters laughed darkly "Nice shot!" they congratulated, before blasting the remaining three standing off their feet with eye lasers.

The sun was starting to set as another day was coming to an end _today started out great!_ Sabrina thought as she watched the sun start to set _this cannot be how it ends!_ "We're running out of time!" she stated the obvious to the others.

"The Sun is going down!" the monsters responded "and so are you!"

_We need a plan!_ Sabrina thought, looking towards Carter who had spoken her exact words

"Guys," the red ranger spoke "Follow me! I have an idea!"

The others nodded and followed him as he run off "Let's go!" the red head told the others and she was the first one to follow behind Carter.

"You cannot escape the inevitable!" the first monster shouted as he chased them

But still the rangers ran

"You can run -" the second monster called

"- but you can't hide!" the third finished

Sabrina smirked "Oh no?" she asked no one in particular. Sprinting around a corner she flamed the Ranger team to the roof of a building as the monsters turned into the street intending to corner them, but came to an empty dead end.

"It's a dead end!" the first monster growled "They have to be here somewhere!"

From the rooftop, the rangers aimed the Unilaser at the monsters "The game is over!" Carter shouted down to them

"Not by a long shot!"

"Ready?" Carter asked

Sabrina nodded "Fire!"

The blast was fired, but reflected back at them. The beam hit and seconds later the rangers hit the ground with hard, heavy and painful thuds.

"Is that the best you can do?" the first monster asked, holding a feather in his hand "how pathetic?" in a whisper of breeze several feathers landed around the rangers, and within seconds the sun disappeared completely from the sky. Just like before the Feathers glowed and explosions issued from each and every one. The last feather exploded and sent a ripple of energy back at the rangers, throwing them through a solid concrete wall and into the base floor of a warehouse.

With the lack of energy and pain from the intense battle, the Rangers lost their morphing energy and returned to civilian form; unknown to the others, Sabrina was fighting once more with herself for control _Not now...Please not now..._ the red head thought, as she closed her eyes against the flares of fire within her soul, the Phoenix was waking, healing and re-energizing the red head, but also fighting for the chance to control and take out the three monsters...but also the world along with it. Glancing up, Sabrina gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the Phoenix under wrap, as the monsters grew closer and closer...she could still flame, but she only had energy to get herself out of battle.

**Let's go!** The Phoenix urged **why should we take the fall for this team?**

_Because their my friends!_ Sabrina argued _and I won't leave them to the mercy of these monsters!_

The Phoenix growled and fire flared angrily within Sabrina, but she pushed it down as the monsters grew ever closer; she wasnt about to abandon her friends. That may have been the way the Phoenix worked...but not her! If the Rangers were going down, she was going down with them.

"And now to finish you off," the monsters cackled darkly "Once and for all!"

Pushing themselves unsteadily to their feet, Sabrina gripped onto Joel's arm for support as she continued to fight for control with the demon within. "Im going to enjoy this!" the monster continued to growl at the injured yet stubborn rangers "it's simply amazing what a couple of little feathers can do"

"And now we'll show you what we can do!" the last monster rumbled

Each of the three monsters raised their weapons, ready for the final strike. Expecting the worst the Rangers raised their arms in protection, before heavy thuds echoed loudly and they looked up to see the monsters on the floor and a figure standing in front of them. The figure of -

"Ryan?" Kelsey questioned

Yes. Ryan Mitchell stood before them.

"Look who we have here," the squeaky voiced monster exclaimed "it's the traitor"

"Still playing games, huh?" the first monster asked

Ryan shook his head "This is not game!" he responded, before morphing "Titanium Power!" seconds later the Titanium Ranger stood before them. And the fight was on. As Ryan fought, the others rangers stood back and watched with awe as he wrecked each and every one of the monsters within seconds. "Is that all you've got?" Ryan asked, as the monsters got back to their feet in front of him

"We have more tricks than just feathers!" the first monster growled

The second monster nodded "You haven't seen the last of us!" he squeaked and with three separate flashes they were gone.

Turning back to the face the Rangers, Ryan raised his arms in a lock and spoke "Power Down!" the Titanium suit fell away and he was left in his civilian form. Sabrina smiled as she nudged Dana and nodded towards Ryan, telling the blonde that everything had worked out the way it should have.

"Ryan?" Dana asked, as she run towards her brother; she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug as the other Rangers followed behind her "Oh, Ryan! I hope you never leave again!"

Watching Dana with her brother, caused Sabrina to smile as she realized she had never seen Dana has happy as she was now. She thought back to the first time she had joined the team, and remembered the shy, quiet and reserved teen that always did everything to abide by her father's rules; she was the budding violet just waiting to bloom. Now, standing here, and watching Dana hug the one person she had to live without for many years, was like watching a flower bloom in the sun. Dana was changing, and it was a privilege to watch it. Aside from making Sabrina happy, happy for her friend, it also made her feel slightly disconnected as she remembered the one person who had given up everything and made her feel happy at all the right moments was in another state.

_Mental note:_ the red head thought with a happy smile as the others thanked Ryan on helping them out _Call Mom and let her know how much she means to me _a smile crossed her face, as she added _and get Hunter to call Blake and Sensei Omino_ she added as an after thought.

_-Scene-_

Once back at the Aqua base, the team were met by Ms Fairweather, Captain Mitchell, Hunter and a few other Lightspeed Scientists. Sabrina rushed into Hunter's arms seconds after the transporting bay came to a steady standstill and she smiled in content as he held her firmly. The Phoenix had returned to its resting place, repulsed by the idea that Sabrina still craved love and sincerity from her friends and family, but before she disappeared, she warned Sabrina that there would be a time when she would take total control. It may not have been any time soon, but she would rise and there would be nothing Sabrina could do to stop it, obviously, Sabrina had ignored her and responded with the fact that as long as she was protector the Phoenix had no chance of total control.

"Sabrina?" Ms. Fairweather asked, as she turned to the red head

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked, turning around so that she was still in Hunter's arms but facing her new friends, "Oh" she grinned, holding her hands out and in a flash of scarlet flames, a Lightspeed jacket appeared. She looked up at Ryan and the others "The perks of having control over Fire!"

"Didnt Sensei tell you to use it wisely?" Hunter asked

His girlfriend nodded "and Leanne told me to practice with it," she responded "How can I practice unless I use it?"

"Just be careful," Hunter warned

"Aren't I always?"

The older blonde frowned "You really want me to answer that?"

"Nope," the red head shook her head, as she handed the seventh Lightspeed jacket over to Dana, who took it happily.

"Here," the Pink ranger smiled, helping her brother into the jacket "try this on for size"

Carter grinned as the jacket rested on Ryan's shoulders "It fits perfectly!" he stated

"Take it from me," Joel spoke "Girls love a man in uniform. Come to think of it," he added, "They loved me before I had a uniform!" and he wrapped his arm around Kelsey, in the process. The Yellow ranger reacted, by elbowing him in the side as he let go.

Dana, Sabrina and Kelsey giggled at his attempts as the guys merely rolled their eyes at the Green ranger.

"I don't know what to say," Ryan smiled "Thanks"

"Diabolico can't touch you now!" Dana stated "Not with us around"

"Absolutely," Carter nodded in agreement

Chad nodded "Welcome to Lightspeed"

"Congratulations," Kelsey grinned

Sabrina grinned as she wrapped her arm around Dana "Didn't I tell you it would work out?" she asked "Evil rangers are somewhat part of the package when you're a ranger. Trust me; you'll get them every generation."

"You would know," Hunter smirked

The red head rolled her eyes "Dude, I _was_ an evil Power Ranger!"

"You were?" Kelsey asked

"Oh yeah," Sabrina nodded "So was he!" and she pointed at Hunter "But mine was totally by accident"

Hunter shook his head "So was mine and Blake's!"

"Yeah, but you nearly destroyed me!" she responded

"Nearly!" he argued "_nearly_ destroyed you. Not did! Nearly! There's a difference"

She shrugged "Either way you look at it; I nearly died!"

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you?" he asked her

"Nope," she shook her head, turned and disappeared down the corridor "Night guys!" she called over her shoulder, before going back to her small banter with Hunter about past events that the Lightspeed team had no clue about.

Ryan watched the two go "are they always like that?" he asked

"Yes!" The others stated at the same time.

_-Scene-_

"Mom?" Sabrina questioned, as she sat with her back pressed against her bedroom wall; on the middle of her bed. Her cell phone was pressed against her ear and she was talking with her mother, after seeing Dana with Ryan, it had caused something to stir inside Sabrina and she had made a mental note to call her mother that night, even if it was just for a few minutes, or just long enough to hear her voice. Either way she wanted to speak with her mother, tell her how she was doing in Mariner Bay, what it was like to be a ranger again, but most importantly to tell her just exactly how much she missed her. Being gone for 6 weeks without her mother was something Sabrina never really had to endure, she had never been away from her mother for so long, excluding the time when Hayley was back in college that was the only time mother and daughter had spent away from one another, but other than that they had always been together.

_"Sabrina?"_ Hayley Horizon asked down the line "_Hey baby,"_

"Hi mom," the younger red head smiled "How's Reefside?"

"_Quiet!"_ Hayley answered "_But I guess that's what you get after you destroy Mesogog...how's life in Mariner Bay? You have fun?"_

Sabrina nodded, before she remembered she was on the phone "Yeah. Its brilliant down here" she answered honestly "But it's not the same"

"_What do you mean?"_

She sighed "Its not home," she answered "I miss Reefside. I miss hanging out on the front lawn with Kira, Ethan and Trent; I miss playing Soccer with Connor. I miss teasing Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kat," she explained "and most of all..." she smiled "...I miss you! Mariner Bay is amazing and beautiful and I have made some awesome new friends, but it's not the same with you. It's not home. Today, I witnessed one of my new friends be reunited with her brother, a brother she thought had died several years ago, and seeing how happy she was to have him back, made me realize that no matter where I am in the world, as long as you are there with me - I am Home"

_"No matter where you are Sabrina,"_ Hayley stated, "_Im always with you! You're always home!"_

The younger red head smiled "I just wish you could come here, even if it's just for a day or two. Just so that I can see you again."

"_You can always call,"_

"It's not the same," Sabrina answered "Hearing your voice is one thing, but seeing you face-to-face is another thing all together. I would _love_ to be able to see you in person, even if its just once, before the summer is over. It's not summer unless you're with Me." she heard her mother sigh down the line "Think about it?" she asked hopefully "I understand if you can't come but...just think about it. Please?"

"_Okay,"_ Hayley answered "_I will think about it"_

As their conversation turned and trudged on, Sabrina felt herself becoming more and more tired. The battle today had taken alot of energy out of her and keeping the Phoenix under wraps had taken most of the rest away too. Laughing at something her mother had spoken, Sabrina felt an intense chill sweep over her, causing her to shiver involuntarily, she bolted up and looked around fearfully, expecting to see some sort of shadow slithering across her floor like a snake on the hunt. Her stomach turned over in fear, as the chill went deeper than her skin, it was inside her chest, it was inside her heart, it was hungry and searching - for her! As soon as it had come the chill passed and she felt it disappear further away from her, like it had found another person to prey on but who was the unfortunate soul?

"_Sabrina?"_ Hayley questioned, at her daughter's sudden silence "_Are you okay?"_

The younger red head shook her head "Yeah, mom" she answered, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the unwanted thoughts of the coldness she had just felt "Im okay. Just a little tired."

"_Then go get some sleep,"_ Hayley told her "_I'll call you in the morning and we'll finish up our little chat, okay?"_

She nodded "Okay mom" she smiled "I love you"

"_I love you too, Firebird. I love you too"_

Snapping the phone shut, Sabrina sighed and rested her head back against the wall behind her. Her thoughts still clouded with what had just happened, deciding to heed her mother's advice; the younger red head scrambled into bed and lay down, as one thought crossed her mind before she fell into a deep slumber.

What the hell was that sudden chill?

Why did she feel that she was drowning in coldness?

And what the hell was going on?

* * *

**A/N: As promised another update. Well I am off to bed. College awaits for me tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight.**

**Reviews (Greatly appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to its respective owners which happy to be myself: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 20 Sep. 10 at 03:15am_


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

_Hey guys; I dont usually do this; because I really don't like interrupting a story with Author's Notes. But issues have arisen and I am afraid I must post this just to explain a few problems._

_Well, here goes._

_Due to problems outside of the world of Fanfiction; I am afraid to say that this story will be going on a short/long Hiatus. Trust me when I said that this is the LAST thing I want to do, especially since I have only just started to come back with Sabrina after a short Hiatus a few weeks back. But Im afraid to report that my laptop has decided to go on the Fritz. It is not loading and just making a funny noise. The screen is black and nothing is working on it._

_So until I get it up and running again I will be using my PC. And I know what you are thinking 'if You have access to a computer why not use that to update?' yes? Well, I will tell you that problem. My PC's speakers are not working either. So that means no sound and no sound means nothing to write. :(_

_So until I get everything sorted I hope you will all bare with me and understand that I have no control over what has happened. As I have stated, this is the last thing I want to do. Honestly. But its out of my hands._

_Well, that's all. I just thought you all deserved to know why there won't be any updates for sometime._

_Hopefully I will be back, before any of you miss me and Sabrina. Im really, truely sorry you guys._

_Thanks for your co-operation_

_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_


	14. Curse of the Cobra

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone, as you have possibly realized by now since some of you are readers of my Abby Series. Is that I have my laptop back. Now I have to apologize for not coming straight back to this story when I had it. And the reason for that is; Ninja Storm is by far my all time favourite season and I guess writing it is more easier for me because I knew the characters and the plot and therefore it is easier for me to make up ideas to fit in with that plot. But have no fear, I have finished Ninja Storm with Abby Holloway and ready to get back to Sabrina. I have been watching a few episodes ahead on the Lightspeed season and cannot wait to write them._

_So enough of my rambling apologizes; shall we get on with the story? Yes. Awesome._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OC's and anything else unrecognizable._

_Here we go._

* * *

**Curse of the Cobra**

* * *

"Wait for me!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she dropped her scrapbook back onto her bed, shoved it under her pillow and sprinted from the room after Carter. It had been a whole 12 hours since Ryan Mitchell had joined the team as the Titanium Ranger and today she and Carter were supposed to be taking him to the training facilities to see how well he was in combat and the other strengths that made him good enough for the ranger position. The red ranger had just stopped by to make sure she was ready and she had been in the middle of adding to her Ranger scrapbook. "Carter!" she shouted after him, before slamming into the back of him as he stopped dead in his tracks just short of Ryan's room "Ouch!" she complained, rubbing her head and glaring up at the taller man in front of her.

Although she came across to her fellow ranger as calm and collective, inside she was still trying to make heads or tails of what she had felt last night. The darkness that had washed over her was unimaginable and for a while she actually thought it was going to find her. She knew it was looking for her, but it had taken her well by surprise because she had never felt _anything_ like it before. It was nothing like when the Phoenix was trying to take control; when the Phoenix acted up the energy feel was rather warm because of the blaze of fire that erupted from the core of the Phoenix and Sabrina's soul. But this darkness was ice cold and the strength was very powerful.

On a happier note and coming back to Ryan Mitchell; the red head couldnt help but smile at how his presence seemed to bring the Pink ranger Dana out of her shell. She was really happy, the happiest that Sabrina had ever seen her since joining the team. _If Dana is happy_ Sabrina thought with a smile _then im happy_. All she cared about outside of battle was seeing her friends happy, and Dana was like a little sister to her, despite the blonde being older than her. Snapping out of her thoughts at Carter's whispered voice, Sabrina frowned and glanced up at him "What?" she asked

"Shh!" he repeated, glancing back at her; his whole frame blocking the door

The red head's frown deepened "Well, arent we going in?" she asked in a low voice "Its kinda hard to train the new guy, when he aint even _got_ the new guy!"

Carter was about to respond when the door to Ryan's door opened and the ranger in question walked out, startled slightly to see them standing right outside his door "Carter," he said, startled at their presence "Sabrina!"

"Hi," the red head smiled

"What's up?" Ryan questioned

Carter glanced back at Sabrina "I thought we'd give you a tour of the training facilities"

Ryan nodded "Great," he smiled "Let's go"

"Awesome!" the red head jumped, before turning around and leading the way down the hallway away from Ryan's room; just as their morphers beep.

"_Ranger's to Rescue Ops,"_ Captain Mitchell's voice came over the comm's link

Sabrina stopped and turned to the two guys behind her "Sometimes the best training is on the job," Carter stated, patting Ryan's shoulder and taking off down the corridor with Sabrina hot on his tail.

_-Scene-_

"Hewy, Dewy and Lewy, are back!" Sabrina groaned as she watched the three old previous monsters destroy Mariner Bay on the monitors in Rescue Ops, Captain Mitchell was stood near the monitors and turned to his rangers when they entered

"Are you ready?" he asked his son

Ryan nodded "Absouletly"

"Alright," Ryan smiled "Lets show them what Seven rangers can do,"

The rangers saluted "Yes, sir!" they chimed before taking off into another Battle

_-Scene-_

The seven reach the battle grounds, and Dana, Kelsey and Sabrina immediately start helping people out of the rubble that was one buildings, before taking their places in line between the four guys "Rangers," middle monster growled "We meet again"

"I guess you didnt learn last time," Carter bit back "Ready?" he asked his team

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

They each morph into their respective colours, before falling into their new formation; ready to take on the Monsters.

"Alright guys," Carter spoke from the head of the formation

And the fight was on; splitting up into three teams the Rangers took on the three monsters. Dana and Joel. Chad and Kelsey. Ryan, Sabrina and Carter. Fighting at the top of a rubble pile, Sabrina flipped over backwards as she kicked up at the chest of the knight monster, who blocked her attack with his staff. The red head flipped over back onto her feet and raised her hands in a defence strategy as the monster deflected his staff at her; spinning around to avoid a hit, she allowed Ryan and Carter to take their chance at the monster before she rolled under Carter's high kick and crossed paths with Ryan. The monster stumbled backwards as Sabrina got back to her feet on his left with the two boys on his right.

Carter rushed back in for another try, but the monster slashed him across the stomach and he tumbled onto the ground; while Ryan dealt with the monster Sabrina knelt beside the Red ranger and touched his shoulder making sure he was okay.

"What you doing up there, Ranger?" the monster asked Ryan

He changed his weapon into a blaster "This!" he responded, firing several energy blasts before arching backwards as if in pain.

Sabrina frowned as she glanced up at him "Ryan!" she called, frowning at the faint glowing that seemed to be coming from the bottom of his back; a the Titanium Ranger fell from his vantage point, the monster chuckled darkly as he made for the final attack.

"You'll pay, traitor!" he growled raising his staff, before sparks erupted from his back as Carter, who had made it back to his feet, fired off his blaster. Sabrina stood alongside the red ranger and threw out her hand, as a wave of flames hit Ryan and he disappeared, reappearing beside the two Red rangers.

"Ryan!" Carter exclaimed, as he knelt beside the Titanium ranger "What happened up there? Are you alright?"

Ryan's breathing was heavy and laboured, as if he had been fighting the on-slaughter of some self-inflicting pain "Yeah, don't worry," he nodded "Im fine"

"Carter," Sabrina mumured, pointing at the silver ranger's back as he arched in pain again, and the faint glowing of a shape appeared on his back "Look!" she pointed at the glow.

"What in the world is that?" Carter inquired

Ryan merely shook his head "Its nothing" he told them

The monster the three had been fighting, re-grouped with the others in front of Ryan, Sabrina and Carter as the other Rangers joined seconds later "Revenge is sweet!" he stated through his laughter

"You alright, Ryan?" Dana asked her brother

He nodded "Yeah"

"I have brought something to double our fun," one of the monsters stated, pulling out a mirror and throwing it towards the Rangers. It hit the ground with a clatter, as a golden glow emitted from it and rose, materalizing into the same monster who had thrown it.

"Its an exact copy of Demonite!" Carter stated

The original Demonite chuckled "And anything I can do," he spoke "He can do!"

The Original fired a blast at the rangers which was copied by the clone; dodging to avoid the attack the Rangers split up once more to take on the monsters but they were outnumbered and out matched; hitting the ground within seconds of attacking. Calling for their V-Lancers they tried again and again but always came up with the same results. "You rangers grow tiresome," Demonite stated, as the rangers regrouped once more.

"Yeah," the feathered monster agreed "We need a change of scenery" and they disappeared

"Follow them!" Carter ordered and the original six took off, leaving Ryan to deal with the clone "V-Lancers! Locked on!" he commanded, once they had contained the monsters once more in a shipping yard. They fired an energy blast, but it was deflected and returned back sending them to the ground.

"They just don't learn, do they?" the boulder-like monster growled

Sabrina shook her head "This isnt over, yet!" she responded "We're gonna bring you down!"

"Its just a matter of time before we defeat you," Demonite told her

"Don't you learn, that the Rangers will never be beaten?" Chad asked, as he struggled back to his feet

Demonite turned on him "Well, we see things differently," he told them "And I think its time we taught, you a lesson, you will never forget" and the three of them produced their staffs and started walking forward. Meters away from the rangers; the multi-coloured superheroes get the call that Ryan is in trouble.

"Ryan's in trouble!" Dana voiced, fear turning to panic for her brother

Joel turned to her "Last time I saw him, he was fighting that Demonite clone"

"Wait a minute!" Carter spoke "I just realized something; earlier when I blasted Demonite, his clone took a hit too."

Sabrina frowned "Their inter-connected?" she asked "Maybe we can fight both of them at once!"

"That gives me an idea," Carter nodded, looking around at his friends "Come on! We've gotta hurry!" and they took off

"Now where are they going?" the feathered monster asked

Demonite stared after them "Their trying to save the Titanium Ranger" he theorised "After them!"

_-Scene-_

After entering a maze of Shipping containers, the rangers run ahead of the monsters, but they were in hot pursuit. Taking turn after turn, just trying to lose the monsters the rangers felt like they were running in circles "Their right behind us!" Dana stated, from the back of the group

"You'll never out run us, rangers!" Demonite growled

Sabrina smirked "Maybe not," she mumured "But you can't destroy, what you cannot find!" suddenly flames surrounded the six rangers and they disappeared, reappearing on the top of the containers, and out of reach and view of Demonite and his friends. Keeping out of sight the rangers the Rangers flamed around for a while, before the scarlet flames caught the attention Demonite who turned mid-flame out and caught Sabrina with his eye lasers. The red head cried out as she toppled off the shipping container and seconds later her friends followed her.

"Wait a minute," the feathered monster growled, looking around "Where's the Red ranger?"

His question was answered as some loose debris shower down upon them, as Carter appeared; he blasted the other two monsters with his V-Lancer before spearing Demonite with his V-Lancer and the Rescue Bird "Freeze Demonite!" he ordered "and if you know what's good for you, you'll call off your clone now!"

Demonite glared at Carter "Never!" he stated "We're having too much fun!"

"Don't force me!" Carter snapped "Or I will be forced to destroy both of you!"

"Go ahead," the feathered monster responded "But I am sure you are well aware at that close distance, you'll blow up yourself too!"

"He's right Ranger," Demonite spoke "Come on Red," he started again, after a beat "Go ahead! Pull the trigger!"

The other monsters laughed as the Rangers watched on "You're pushing me too far!" Carter hissed

"Do it!" Demonite and the other Rangers challenged

"Carter!" Dana called out

"Im warning you!" Carter spoke, hoping Demonite would change his mind

He didnt "Give it to me!"

Caving, Carter shook his head "No!" he sighed "This isnt the right way! Im going to help Ryan!" and he turned his back on Demonite as he walked off to help his friend.

Turning you're back in battle was never the right choice to make, and Carter was about to find out why. As the Red ranger turned away, Demonite raised his sword to attack "Then I'll give it to you!" Demonite cried

"Carter!" Dana cried "Look out!"

The red ranger turned and pointed his V-Lancer and the Unilaser at Demonite and fired. The chain reaction that followed was tremendous, the explosion rippled throughout the whole shipping yard, as flames carried off from the explosion destroyed the other two monsters; Sabrina's flames wrapped themselves around the rangers as the backlash of the explosion headed towards them. The flames of the Phoenix absorbing the heat and flames in return of protecting the protector and her friends. When the explosion had died down, the shipping yard was filled with debris of the destroyed Demonite and five rangers.

"Carter..." Dana mumured, tearfully as she stared at the wreckage where Carter had stood moments ago. He wasnt there anymore. The blast had wiped everyone out, Demonite, the other monsters and Carter. It would have possibly wiped out the other Rangers had it not been for Sabrina's protection. Falling to her knees, Dana lowered her head as tears filled her eyes beneath her helmet. Sabrina touched her shoulder in a mild comfort, as she could only sympathise with the Pink ranger in the loss of Carter; she understood clearly, how Dana was feeling now, because she would feel the same way if it had been Hunter in the explosion instead of Carter.

Imense pain was never something good, it tore apart at your core and rendered you weak.

"He can't be gone," Dana cried

Joel frowned as he stepped forward slightly "Dana!" he gasped "He's not! Look!" he shook her shoulders. As the blonde looked up, Carter moved around in the rubble and shakingly made it back to his feet.

"Carter?" Dana mumured, a small laugh coming through her tears "Carter!" she moved to run forward, but Sabrina stopped them, before she hurried forward herself to absorb the heat left from the wreckage. Once she was sure everything was cooler, the others joined her and Dana pratically threw herself at the red ranger in relief, before he collapsed. "Are you okay?" she asked "You scared us!"

"Yeah," he nodded "I scared myself too,"

The moment, however doesnt last and soon Demonite towers over the Rangers. Calling forth the Rescue Zords, the Megazord is formed and the fight starts once more. Its along fight and the rangers start to doubt their abilities as Demonite seems stronger than before.

"He's too strong!" Joel complained

"Hang in there Joel," Carter told the Green ranger "We've only got one shot at this guy; keep him busy, I've got an idea"

Chad nodded "You got it!" he agreed, as the Red ranger disappeared from the Megazord the five others took on Demonite, taking hit after hit; as Demonite relished in the possibility that he may destroy the rangers right here and right now; Carter combined the Supertrains to create the second Megazord and fired several missiles at him; sending him to the ground.

"The supertrain Megazord," Joel grinned "Good one!"

Sabrina looked over the situation in her head "Guys!" she called over the comms "If we work together, using both Megazords; we should defeat him for sure!"

"Alright guys," Carter nodded "Let's give him all we've got!"

"Right!" the others agreed

"Turbines!" Carter commanded "Super charged!"

The turbine laser fired from the arm of the Supertrain Megazord and hit Demonite as the other five Rangers retaliated with the Phoenix Launcher. The Phoenix Zord became one with the flames and soared through the air towards Demonite. With a hit to the chest the monster finally went down for the count.

"Good job guys," Carter told his team "That was a tough one"

On the ground Ryan joined them "Nice one guys," he congratualted "That was amazing". Suddenly he was rendered to his knees as the cobra on his back inflicted more pain; too much than he could handle.

_-Scene-_

Later that evening, Sabrina found herself once again heading down the winding hallways of the Aquabase heading towards Ryan's room. Carter was beside her, looking better than he had when they first brought him in. The reason they were on their way towards Ryan's room, was because Carter had come to the decision that it was time to confront Ryan on his tattoo; he had decided it would be better for Sabrina to tag along with him seeing as she knew about the tattoo better than the other rangers; and it would have been better for both the red rangers on the team to confront Ryan rather than it be Dana or any of the others who may have jumped off the deep end.

Finally, after a walk that seemed to take twice as long as it had this morning, Carter thumps heavily on Ryan's door

"Come in," Ryan called from beyond, and the door slid open permitting entrance two the Rangers waiting outside

"Hey," Carter greeted "We just came by to see how you're doing,"

Sabrina nodded

"Me?" Ryan asked "Im fine. Why?"

Exchanging looks, Sabrina nodded encouragingly to Carter "Its the only way," she told him

"Ryan," Carter started, turning to the Titanium Ranger "I have be honest with you. I saw the tattoo on you're back"

Ryan, who was in the middle of pouring himself some water, stopped and turned to the other two "Oh that," he stated, continuing with what he was doing "Its just a going away present from Diabolico"

"But today, during the fight," Sabrina inputted "It's like it was alive"

Ryan sighed "If I promise to tell you something," he said, looking at the two of them "You both have to promise not to tell anyone! Not even my dad"

"Okay, I promise" Carter nodded

Sabrina sighed "Yeah. I guess..." she agreed

"The Tattoo," Ryan started "It _is_ alive. And everytime I move its gonna move up. Until it reaches my neck...and destroys me"

"Ryan! This is crazy!" Carter exclaimed, sitting beside the new ranger "You have to tell your dad!"

"No!" Ryan responded "This is the first chance, I have to do something good with my life" he sighed "If my dad finds out, he won't let me be a ranger!"

Sabrina shook her head "If you're dad doesn't stop you, that Cobra will!" she stated

The door behind her opened and Captain Mitchell's voice sounded "She's right!"

Exchanging looks Carter and Sabrina immediately leave the room, as their Captain entered to speak with his son, fear and panic etched onto Sabrina's features at the relevation of what she and Carter had just learned, not to mention the fact that Capatin Mitchell now knew too.

"Carter," she spoke, stopping the red ranger just short of the closed door "Im worried!" she admitted "Ryan's already proven that he is headstrong...if this continues, and he morphs too many times...this Cobra is gonna kill him!"

Carter turned to her "Sabrina, everything's gonna be fine" he reassured her "Captain Mitchell will sort everything out. But until he does, the others can't know about this. Okay?"

"But Dana -" Sabrina started to protest

"Is better off not knowing," Carter responded "She just got her brother back, knowing that he's gonna be destroyed if he continues to morph, isnt something she needs to know about. It will just worry her more."

The red head sighed "Fine," she agreed "I wont say anything"

Carter nodded and headed down the hall once more, he stopped and turned when he realized she wasnt with him "Arent you coming?"

"I'll catch up," she told him "I gotta go find Hunter!"

"Okay," he nodded "Goodnight Sabrina"

"Night Carter," she called after him

Waiting for the Red ranger to disappear around the corner, the red head turned and headed back towards Ryan's room. She stopped short of the door and listened closely to the conversation from inside; "...but im sorry Ryan, until we figure something out," she heard Captain Mitchell speak "You do not morph into the Titanium Ranger! Understood?"

"But dad -!" Ryan protested

"No, buts..." Mitchell cut him off

Sabrina could almost hear the sigh in Ryan's voice "Alright," he agreed

Footsteps were heard heading back towards the door and with seconds to spare, scarlet flames wrapped around Sabrina as she disappeared as Captain Mitchell left his son's room. Reappearing in her room, on the otherside of the Aquabase, the red head dropped down onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Ryan had been taken off the Ranger team, he had lost his Ranger status all because of the Cobra on his back. _Its the only way_ she reminded herself _he'll be destroyed if he morphs_.

"I know," she mumured to herself, as she nodded in agreement with her thoughts. But she couldnt help the nagging feeling that this was somehow...her fault.

* * *

**A/N: Again; I can't begin to apologize for how much time I have made you wait for this chapter. I hope you are all still expectant as to what will happen next. The next chapter should be out tomorrow at the latest. If not possibly later tonight. And I promise you right here, right now; now that Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour has been completed, I promise to come back to this series. Sabrina was my first and foremost series and I promised not to abandon her. Besides, the next series in the Abby story needs planning and working out. In the meantime, I will try to finish Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy.**

**We are also close to finding out the Propechy once and for all; so I hope you are all ready.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) by myself: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) my myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 06/10/2010 at 19:37pm_


	15. Stength of the Sun

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys, I have spoken with Comet Warrior and he is going to get back at me with some new episodes soon. So give his genius brain time to work :D. But while we wait im coming back at you with another chapter in the ever so long waited for Phoenix Series._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Such a shame. Power Rangers belongs to Disney and Saban. The only thing I have to my name is Sabrina, the Phoenix and the Phoenix plot line._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Strength of the Sun**

* * *

_Tired,_ Sabrina thought as she sat alongside Carter, Joel and Chad in the Galley, the next morning, eating breakfast. She had just lifted a spoon of oatmeal to her mouth and swallowed it before another yawn overcame her senses, she hadnt gotten much sleep last night seeing as she had had another nightmare about the Phoenix. It was still looking worse for wear and seemed to be more intrigued in resting than it did attacking her, as before this scared her to no end and beyond because this was _not_ the Phoenix that she knew and occasioanally loved. _So ultimately tired_ she added mentally, before looking up as the alarm screeched loudly in the air and the other Rangers jumped to their feet. She had missed most of the conversation due to her sleep deprivation and she would have missed the alarm had it not been for the others jostling her as they got to their feet.

"Where we going?" she asked, following Dana and Kelsey out of the Galley

The blonde turned to look over her shoulder "Transport Bay," she answered

Sabrina nodded and followed behind the others; as they met up with Captain Mitchell, mid-way through the hallways as he left Rescue Ops "Falcar and Thunderon were detected in the Western District," he informed them of the situation at hand "Be very careful!"

With the information they needed the rangers continued on their way, only to find their path was blocked by a scowling Ryan who wasnt pleased to being left behind; Mitchell who had been watching from behind frowned and approached his team, he shook his head at his son, who deflated and watched as the rest of the Rangers took off for the mission. Sabrina, pulling Dana by the hand as the Blonde turned back to her brother, throwing him an apologetic look before she disappeared from view.

_-Scene-_

Sirens blaring the Rangers reached the Western Side in the Humvee, as Falcar and Thunderon where there waiting for them, as expected "The little do gooders have arrived," Falcar taunted as the Rangers jumped out of the Humvee.

"Come on guys," Carter spoke, rounding the front of the Humvee "time to morph!"

"Yes," Falcar nodded "Lets see your shiny suits!"

Thunderon chuckled deeply

Sabrina glanced back at Joel, who remained standing in the Humvee, he nodded at her as they followed the command "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Once morphed the Rangers jumped through the air and landed on a balcony over-looking the Western District that was about to become their battle ground "Foolish Rangers!" Falcar squawked "How many times do you have to be humilated by us before you learn?"

Thunderon, then blasted them with his green eye lasers sending them flying off the balcony and onto the ground below with heavy thuds

"Alright guys," Carter addressed the whole team "Lets get them inside"

Sabrina nodded "Right!" she agreed and the team of six started to back up as the two monsters followed after them. Inside the dark, the Rangers were sadly defeated within seconds of entry. Rolling across the concreate ground the red head groaned as she slammed her head against a solid wooden crate and groaned. _Again with the head?_ she though miserably _well...thank god for the helmet_.

"Come on Rangers," Falcar mocked "at least give us a little bit of a challenge"

Rolling to her feet, Sabrina helped Dana and Kelsey back up as they stood behind the three guys "Alright," Carter retorted "Try this!"

Blasters at the ready the six rangers fired several blasts at the two monsters and watched as sparks flew instantly; effectively blowing the rangers and monsters backwards. Hitting the ground once more, Sabrina rolled onto her stomach and looked around at Chad who was sitting in an upright position beside her "Our weapons are useless!" the blue ranger stated

"There has got to be something we can do!" Kelsey complained

"Hey, I've got it!" Dana exclaimed from behind Sabrina "We've gotta try and split them up!"

Sabrina pondered the idea before nodding "Brilliant Dana," she praised her friend "Lets go!" and pushing herself to her feet, She, Kelsey and Dana sprinted away from the boys and out of the building

"You two couldnt catch a fly!" Dana taunted as Sabrina led the way through the old building she had entered on the otherside of the Western District. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, the pink ranger spotted Falcar on their heels. Taking cover just behind the doorway, the three girls stood in the shadows with their blasters in hands ready. They hear him approach the building, as they back further into the darkness to avoid detection.

"Ready?" Sabrina whispered to both her friends

"Ready!" they responded in equally quiet voices

Falcar entered the building and looked beyond the doorway for the three female rangers, they were nowhere to be found "Come out, come out, my little pretties," he taunted "Come out, come out wherever you are!" and he stepped further into the building still in search for the three he was sent to destroy.

"Ready or not," Dana's voice sounded loudly, as she dropped down beyond the door and fired her blaster which had been swapped around into extinguisher mode. Falcar turned widly to the Pink ranger, before being taken off guard as Sabrina sprang out from behind him.

"Here we come!" the red head finished Dana's sentance as she threw a series of Fireballs at the bird monster. The monster growled as he hit the ground and rolled away from the two girls; just as Kelsey appeared in front of them and fired at the beam's supporting the old building. The building collapsed and the roof and wooden beams that were supposed to have been supporting it came tumbling down ontop of Falcar.

Kelsey grinned beneath her visor "Alright!" she exclaimed "It worked!"

"Yeah!" Dana nodded

"Great team work girls!" Sabrina agreed, patting both Dana and Kelsey on the shoulders

Kelsey nodded "It sure was!"

The three of them then took off to help the guys with Thunderon.

_-Scene-_

Returning to the guys, Sabrina, Dana and Kelsey found them having trouble fighting off Thunderon as the bulky monster kept knocking them around like Rag dolls; with Dana and Sabrina heading towards the boys, Kelsey flipped through the air taking Thunderon out with a face full of foam from her blaster. She landed in front of the others and helped Chad to his feet, as Sabina and Dana helped Carter and Joel.

"Are you guys okay?" Sabrina asked

Carter nodded "Yeah!" he confirmed

"Falcar's out of the picture!" Dana stated

"Now for Thunderon!" Kelsey added

Carter nodded and turned back to the battle "V-Lancers!" he commanded "Blaster mode!"

'V' shapes appeared in their hands, before weapons followed closely behind

"Ready?" Carter asked

The others nodded "Ready!"

"Enough of this child's play," Thunderon grumbled "its time to finish you all!"

And he fired his eye-lasers at them, before they had the chance to blast him; taking the hit, the Rangers hit the ground and became motionless; giving off the image that they were injured or unconscious.

"Now that's what I call a strike!" Thunderon congratulated himself

Unknown to the monster the Rangers have a plan up their sleeves and were waiting for just the right moment.

"Carter," Dana whispered as her visor snapped open "Is this going to work?"

"It has too!" Carter whispered back

The vibrations of Thunderon's footfalls rumbled across the ground towards the Rangers, as Sabrina chanced a glance up to see him almost on top of them "Just a little closer," she mumured "That's it! Come you big idiot!" her grip tightened around her V-lancer as Dana and Carter's visors snapped shut. Thunderon was right on top of them now "NOW!" she commanded, and along with the others she bolted up right and fired her V-lancer that hit him dead in the chest. There was an explosion and Thunderon stumbled away from them.

"Spectrum Blast!" Carter commanded; and all six rangers fired their lasers into the air. The blast hit Thunderon and he exploded...as the blast ended him, once and for all.

Their victory...as always...was short lived, as seconds after being destroyed Thunderon grew taller, and taller...and...yup, taller "Aw fiddlesticks!" Sabrina complained

"Rail Rescues!" Carter stated into his morpher "on track!"

With the Supertrain Megazord completed and ready to take on Thunderon; the rangers found it much more difficult than expected. Thunderon was twice as strong now at 30ft than he was when he was tiny. As sparks continued to fly both inside and out of the Megazord, a new surprise arises behind the Megazord.

"Oh no!" Sabrina complained "Its Falcar!"

Indeed, Falcar had grown to tremendous heights beside his friends and looked ready to take on the rangers just as much as Thunderon "Two of them? Again?" Carter complained

_I've heard about bad things happening in three's..._Sabrina thought _...I'd hate to miss the third problem of this duo_

The battle continued; more firece that any Sabrina could remember...then again, the only time she had dealt with a triple threat was when Shimazu and his wolf-blades were around; but even then they had a weak spot. It just seemed that Falcar and Thunderon didnt have a weak spot. More sparks continued to fly and the Megazord hit he ground with thunderous results; Falcar cawed as he stood over them and raised his staff for the final strike, before he was blown away from the others by several laser blasts from...

"Uh?" Carter frowned "Who's that?"

"Its me guys!" came the familiar voice of Ryan Mitchell

"Its Ryan!"

Sabrina shook her head "I don't believe it!" she frowned _What's he doing here?_ she wondered

Watching curiously from the Supertrain Megazord, the other rangers watched as Ryan pulled back on his controls and shot off further into the air and out into space; before he returned, in full Megazord mode, and landed on the shoulders of the Supertrain. "What's he up too?" Carter questioned

"_This is the Max Solarzord!"_ Ms. Fairweather explained to the six confused rangers "_Its been built for the Titanium Ranger"_

"But Ryan, it's not safe..." Carter spoke "...You shouldnt have morphed!"

Dana whimpered from her seat on Sabrina's left "Oh no..."

Reaching across Sabrina squeezed her friends shoulder in a form of reassurance and comfort

"Falcar's getting ready to attack again," Chad stated from up front

"Ryan?" Dana questioned her brother "Are you okay?"

"Im fine!" he answered

Falcar attacked, but was met by a flurry of attacks from Ryan. The smaller Megazord moving with more agility and speed that the Supertrain couldnt because off its bulky size. Soon the feathered monster was sent crashing to the ground and several events later Ryan was destroying him with a series of lasers.

_One down..._Sabrina grinned, before her grin dropped and was replaced with a look of panic as Thunderon came back for a round two "Ryan! Look out!" she exclaimed

"Uh?" the Titanium Ranger frowned, turning in Thunderon's direction. There was a falter, before several more lasers were fired and Thunderon disappeared in just a tremendous explosion like Falcar had

"Wow," Carter smirked "That was an incredible job Ryan!"

Dana nodded "Yeah! Good one!"

But there was no answer "Ryan?" Carter questioned "Ryan, are you there? Ryan, please respond!"

But once again...there was no answer

_Something's wrong_ Sabrina thought as she waited in anticipation for Ryan to answer, when he didnt she could only assume it was the Cobra and the result of Ryan morphing which was making him unresponsive.

_-Scene-_

"I hope Ryan's okay," Sabrina mumured, as she lay into Hunter who was sat beside her on the sofa inside the REC room, his arm around her waist. Opposite her sat Joel, Chad and Carter as Kelsey sat alongside her. The only person who was missing was Dana and that was only because she was in the Hospital wing with her brother checking on him, she glanced across at Carter who sighed, as he remembered what she had said about Ryan previously. After seeing him face destruction, the Red ranger had to admit he was headstrong.

Hunter squeezed his girlfriend gently "He'll be fine"

Just then the door slid open and a distraught looking Dana entered the room; before sitting down beside Kelsey "What's up?" the Yellow ranger asked curiously "Is Ryan okay?"

"No," Dana shook her head "Ms. Fairweather just confirmed..."

"Confirmed...?" Carter pressed

"That if he morphs again," Dana continued "The Cobra will destroy him!"

Sabrina sighed "So its moved further up his back?" she questioned

Dana nodded "Yeah"

The Rangers fell silent at the relevation of losing Ryan, just after they had found and saved him from Diabolico; turning to her boyfriend Sabrina frowned "What was that you said?" she asked "About everything going to be okay?"

The older blonde sighed _Maybe everything _isnt_ okay_ he thought as Sabrina turned back to Dana and pulled her friend into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Told you I'd return quickly...**

**Well, I aint got much to say here. Its late. I don't feel well...I think I got Food Poisoning...urgh! So yeah, im gonna head to bed. See how I feel in the morning. If I feel better I will try and get a new chapter out to you after college, if not...well, we'll have to wait and see.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) by myself: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 08/10/10 at 02:53am_


	16. The Cobra Strikes

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone; im back once more. Since the end of Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour I have decided to make Sabrina and the Phoenix my number one priority again. Mostly because I have no clue has to how to start the Dino Thunder season with Abby. Its a little more difficult than Sabrina, because Abby is older and out of school, where as Sabrina was younger and in school. But that's beside the point. Anyway...on with the story._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for my OCs._

* * *

**The Cobra Strikes**

* * *

_If he morphs once more...the cobra will destroy him..._ Dana's words hung in the silence, that had engulfed the REC room from the moment she had stepped foot in through the door, Sabrina had mumured something to Hunter who sat beside her, before pulling Dana in for a hug as the red head rubbed soothing, reassuring circles into the blonde's back; but nothing the former Ranger did could help push away the nagging darkness that was looming. The fight against Falcar, Demonite and Thunderon had been tough and that was with Ryan's help...what happened if an even bigger threat turned up and they needed all hands on deck? What were they supposed to do then?

But Ryan's dismissal, wasnt the only problem Sabrina had to face. The Phoenix was becoming a bigger problem every day; what struck her as odd, was the fact that during their last battle with Falcar and Thunderon, the Phoenix hadnt attempted to take control over the protector, despite everything that was happening. Sabrina had been vulnerable at some pretty hefty times, but still the Phoenix remained at bay. Yes, she healed and protected Sabrina when the red head needed it, but that was all she did, she didnt try to take her over, to destroy the demons and then take the world as her own. That sounded more like the Phoenix. Death and Destruction was the Phoenix...not, helping and protecting. Something was definitely wrong...but what?

"Sabrina!" Hunter's voice cut through his girlfriend's thoughts, and as she came back to reality, the red head became aware of the blaring alarms that were ringing loudly throughout the Aquabase "Go!" the former Thunder Ranger urged her, pushing her towards the door was his lab. Still delirious from her thoughts Sabrina stumbled out of the room, before she was pulled along by Dana and Kelsey who had appeared along with the others. The guys brushed past her, in their need to get to the Transport bay, but the girls could see something was on the teen's mind and decided to help her out.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice, as the three girls rounded the corner; Ryan had just stepped out of the Medical wing as the other Rangers passed.

Joel, stopped and turned to the Titanium Ranger as Kelsey, Dana and Sabrina blasted past him "Diabolico's back!" he answered before following the others on their way to the Transport bay.

_-Scene-_

By the time the rangers had morphed and reached the place where the Energy reading was off the charts, it appeared to be an abandoned steel plant, Sabrina was back to her usual self. She was still confused and worried about her Phoenix, but she knew that it had be wait because the city was in danger. But in danger of what? "What are we looking -" the red head started, before a shudder rippled through her body and she frowned in confusion "- for?" she finished, turning around to try and find what had made her shudder. It couldn't have been the wind, for the simple reason...there was no wind! It was an easy 80 degrees in Mariner Bay, no way was there going to be a wind that was so cold it made her shiver.

But before she had a chance to think of a possibility for the shiver, red lightning crashed across the darkened clouds which had rolled in above _what they?_ the red head frowned, turning her gaze skywards _where did they come from? _suddenly her eyes widened, as she opened her mouth to alert the others to the foreth coming attack. But before she could turn her thoughts into words the Lightning hit the ground causing it to explode, with echoing screams the six rangers were lifted off their feet and sent crashing back to Earth once more. Lightning crashed again, only this time red and gold mingled together to create the form of a new figure.

"Welcome rangers," he spoke, pointing his staff at them "how nice of you to drop by"

"Diabolico!" Carter hissed, getting to his feet "dont you get it? We destroyed your monsters! Don't make us destroy you too!"

Diabolico smirked "Give it your best shot!" he taunted them

"You asked for it!" Carter retaliated, and reaching for their Rescue Blasters the rangers rushed forward, firing several multi-coloured blasts at the golden demon before them. The blasts hit, but wth no prevail, the only thing that did happen, was Diabolico disappeared, as if he wasnt even there to begin with.

"Whoa..." Kelsey breathed in wonder "Where did he go?"

Sensing danger, Sabrina spun around "Look out!" she called to her friends, as a staff appeared out of nowhere; slashing at the rangers. Five out of six of them hit the ground, as Sabrina stood alone, between her fallen team-mates; with Diabolico standing meancingly ahead of her. His laugh chilled her to the bone, even more so than any other villian she had met in the past three years. Lothor's laugh was manical like a mad man's, which he turned out to me. Mesogog's was more of a snarl, seeing as he was a mutant Dinosaur...but Diabolico, was a demon. A cold hearted, killing machine, it laughter was alot more colder than both Mesogog's and Lothor's put together.

"Sabrina?" Carter questioned "What can we do?"

The teen shook her head "I don't know," she answered

"There is nothing you can do!" Diabolico respondered to both Red rangers "it is pointless to try and resist me; we demons know everything!" he snarled at Sabrina "and a _you_, the precious feathered wonder has an appointment at Scull Cavern, that you cannot afford to miss!"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about Sabrina's hands balled into fists as she glared through her visor, before feeling a hand on her shoulder; it was Carter. He had made it back to his feet at Diabolico's comment, and remembered the promise he and the others had made Sabrina a few weeks back "You've got another thing coming," he responded to the golden demon "if you think we're just gonna deem you access to Sabrina or the Phoenix!"

Sabrina smiled at his words, as the others stood around her protectively

Diabolico laughed maliciously once more; as he opened his outstretched hand and showed three different coloured crystals resting in the palm "If you thought my three monsters were tough alone! Wait until you fight them all together!" and he threw the crystal's into the air, as they materialized into Demonite, Falcar and Thunderon seperately, before blending together to form one monster.

"Thunderon," the monster on the left thundered

"Demonite!" the centre monster, growled

the monster on the right was last "and Falcar!"

"Aw man," Joel complained "Not these clowns again!"

"The three of us together..." the three monsters spoke at once "...make Trika!"

"You may have been able to defeat them seperately!" Diabolico growled, appearing behind the new combined monster "but together their powers are unstoppable! Trika, destroy them!" these were his final words, as he disappeared as soon as he spoke.

Spinning madly, Trika spun through the rangers like a hurricane; hitting and slashing them across the stomach and chests, causing sparks to fly. Abandoning the other rangers, Trika turned his attention onto Carter and tackled the Red ranger, slamming him into a metal staircase on the side of the building, before flipping him over in the air and throwing him across the grounds of the abandoned building. Carter collided with a batch of barrels, before he was attacked brutally with enery beams that sent him crashing to the ground from the explosion that had erupted, beneath his feet.

"V-Lancers!" Carter commanded, as the others re-grouped around him, and he struggled back to his feet "Blaster mode! Lock on and ready!" he added, as the weapons appeared in their hands "Spectrum Blast!" the energy ball was brought down from the height at which was created, but Trika evaded the attack by spinning madly once more and sending the blast hurtling through the air at the Rangers.

_No!_ Sabrina exclaimed mentally, as the blast hit them; when the smoke cleared the rangers were gone.

"Huh?" the monsters demanded in confusion "Where did they go? Well, wherever they are, they cant hide forever!"

In reality to what had happened, Sabrina had instantly flamed the Rangers the second the attack at occured. Mid-flame she had absorbed some energy from the blast but not all; resulting in her not being able to flame the team that far away from the battleground. Only with the energy for short distances, Sabrina had managed to flame herself and her friends behind a series of dumpsters. When they reappeared, they de-morphed instantly, before heading back to base.

_-Scene-_

"Sabrina!" Hunter called, as he appeared in the doorway to the transport bay, the rescue rover was just being docked on the platform, and Captain Mitchell were waiting for the rangers return. None of them looked relatively okay, they had bruises and cuts all over their faces and dirt and soot clung to them. The red head question, looked a little drained and this caused panic to rise with Hunter as he moved towards the Humvee to help her out of the back where she sat alongside Kelsey.

"Is everybody alright?" Captain Mitchell asked, from behind Hunter as he held Sabrina close as soon as she was free from the Humvee

Kelsey nodded, as she climbed out from behind her friend "Yeah, we're okay" she answered

"But we sure got our butts kicked out there," Joel answered, before leaving the transport bay with the other Rangers, Captain Mitchell and Hunter "We were barely even able to beat those three monsters, seperately!" the green ranger continued, as they walked.

"I don't know how we're going to do it, with their powers combined!" Carter stated also.

"Dana," Ryan's voice caught everyone's attention, as he appeared behind Hunter and Sabrina; Dana stopped and turned to her brother as he gripped her shoulders "Are you guys okay?" he asked

The blonde nodded "Yeah. Don't worry about us," she assured her brother "You should be resting!" and with a smile, she pulled away from him, and followed her friends down the hall. Ryan sighed as he watched them disappear around the corner. He had to do something. His friends needed help.

_-Scene-_

After returning to the Aquabase, the rangers gathered in the conference room as plans of attack were brought to life. But so far, no one had any ideas...well, any ideas that they thought would actually work. Since her return, Hunter hadnt left Sabrina's side, despite having work to do and neither Ms. Fairweather or Captain Mitchell could blame him. "That monster is as strong as all three combined!" Kelsey complained, smacking her hands together as she returned to her seat alongside Ms. Fairweather at the table. Joel sat at the head of the table, as Sabrina sat between Carter and Hunter, her head buried her her arms which rested on the table.

"Even a Unilaser bounced right off of him," the Green ranger sighed

The others nodded in agreement, before Sabrina's voice sounded, muffled by her position.

"What?" Hunter asked, nudging his Gilfriend to look up

"He knew," Sabrina repeated "He knew...about me"

"You mean..." Ms. Fairweather started

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, he knew I was the Phoenix. He said I had an 'appointment' at Skull Cavern that I could miss!" she sighed and looked up "That can only mean one thing!" she stated "Vypra, finally told Diabolico about me!"

"So what does that mean?" Chad asked "He knows, big deal"

Hunter shook his head "It is a big deal, Chad" he told the blue ranger "It means the Demons want something ressurected and they want the Phoenix to do it! The Phoenix is the only thing strong enough to bring back the dead, its ressurection powers are widely known in the evil universe, nearly every villian Sabrina and I have met, wants its powers" he looked down at Sabrina, who had returned her head to her arms "that's why they want her!" he added, pulling the red head into him.

"But who could be that important," Carter mused "that would need to be resurrected?"

But no one knew the answer to his question

"What about the Battle boosters?" Captain Mitchell asked, as he entered the room, oblivious to the conversation the rangers were just having about Sabrina's powers

Pulled out of one conversation and thrown into another, Ms. Fairweather quickly changed tactics and looked thoughtful "That could work," she informed her captain "their almost finished"

"How do we know they'll be strong enough?" Chad inquired

"Well," Ms. Fairweather answered, removing her glasses and surveying Chad "We dont. Their only experimental"

Silence descended upon them once more, before it was interrupted by Dana entering the room "Hey! Has anyone seen Ryan?" the Pink ranger asked

"He's supposed to be resting," Captain Mitchell answered

Dana shook her head "He isnt! I've looked everywhere!"

But before anyone could react to find the Titanium Ranger, an alarm echoed througout the conference room alerting the Rangers to more trouble "What's happening?" Mitchell asked into the computer behind him.

"_The Trika monster has returned sir,"_ an officer responded

Sabrina groaned as she raised her head "Why do they always come back?" she asked the forever foreboding question

"We'll have to find Ryan later," Captain Mitchell spoke, turning back around and addressing those behind him "Get those Battle boosters ready!" he told Ms. Fairweather, who nodded and left, followed by the Rangers. Sabrina kissed Hunter's cheek before she left and the older blonde could only watch her leave. It was at times like these that he wished he was a Ranger again...or that they lived in a word where Sabrina...wasnt a ranger.

He didnt care how selfish it sounded, but he just wanted her to be safe.

_-Scene-_

"I know what will bring the Rangers out of hiding," Trika spoke, in his multi-three voices as he appeared in the city and proceeded to attack. Reaching the scene, Dana immediately ran to assist a little girl who had got caught in the cross-fire, before she was taken away by her mother. Sabrina and the others arrived, pulling the pink ranger with them as they faced off against Trika.

"Lets do it!" Carter commanded "Rescue Blasters! Baton mode!"

Twirling the Baton over her hands, Sabrina raced forward with the others; but just like before, she was thrown around like a rag doll. As Joel hit the ground across from the red head, Carter stepped up in front of him "You may think you have beaten us," the red ranger taunted "but you're sadly mistaken"

"We don't think we have beaten you!" Trika responded "We know it!"

Carter shook his head "You don't know anything!"

And the fight continued; sadly, enough Carter was rendered useless as Trika attacked, before he was caught off guard as Sabrina flipped over him, and planted a double kick to his chest, knocking him away from the red ranger, when she landed the others crowded around both her and Carter as Dana and Kelsey helped the red ranger to his feet. The victory was short lived, as Trika retaliated and fired several energy blasts at the rangers, knocking them to the ground.

With the rangers down, the monster gloated before the expected call the Rangers had been waiting for finally came through "_Carter..."_ it was Ms. Fairweather "_re-energise your morphers!"_ she ordered

The rangers did as instructed and immediately, another device appeared on their right wrists, right opposite their morphers

"Woah," Carter breathed in amazement

"_These are your battle boosters,"_ Ms. Fairweather explained "_they will intensify your physical strength and powers, as well as your weapons"_

The Rangers grinned "Alright!" Sabrina nodded "Thanks Ms. Fairweather!"

"Battle boosters!" the six rangers commanded "Battle ready!"

"478," Carter mumured, tapping in the code "Activate!"

Trika fired at the Rangers as five of them dodged the attack, Carter, meanwhile, jumped through the explosion and headed towards Trika. The monster reacted defensively, but Carter caught his blade as it was swung at him and seconds later the blade clattered to the ground.

"Impossible!" Trika exclaimed in disbelief, before stumbling backwards as Carter slammed his fist into the chest plates causing a shower of sparks to arise. With Carter's destruction of the monster, the rangers regoup.

"These things are amazing!" Carter exclaimed

Sabrina nodded "I'll say!" she agreed "555! Activate!"

"Booster beams!" Carter commanded, as the others followed suit.

And with the combined energies of the Booster Beams, Trika finally...exploded.

"You'd think they'd learn, that you can beat the Power Rangers!" Carter stated

With Trika's defeat, Diabolico reappeared in front of the Rangers "This is far from over!" he stated

"What are you gonna do about it?" Carter asked

As if his words were a trigger Diabolico started to grow to immense heights "What I should have done a long time ago," he spoke, his voice deepening as he grew "destroy you!"

Calling forth the Supertrain Megazord, the Rangers took to their Zords and combined themselves. The battle at first was a short one, filled with anger, rage and destruction; hit after hit echoed through the city, and within seconds Diabolico had rendered the Megazord onto the ground. But determination pushed the Rangers onwards. Determination and protection for the City beneath their feet. If they succumbed to defeat now, then all would be lost and Mariner bay would be no more...closely followed by the world. As Diabolico's staff slashed down through the air, Carter lifted the Megazord's arm and caught it seconds before it attacked them.

"Don't you know when to give up?" the gold demon growled

"Yeah," Carter responded "Never!"

And they forced their way back to their feet

"Well then," Diabolico growled "Let me show you real power!"

The star on his chest glowed brightly, before an energy blast erupted and hit the Supertrain Megazord directly in the chest; leaving a gaping hole in its place. With their energy levels dropping the Rangers stumbled backwards before hitting the ground and exploding.

_"...we're sending in the Rescue Zords,"_ Captain Mitchell's voice sounded over the intercoms

The rangers frowned "What? The Rescue Zords?" Joel asked

"Does that mean we have to abandon the Supertrain?" Chad questioned

Carter nodded "We've got no choice" he stated "Come on!"

And leaving their posts, the Rangers abandoned the Megazord and entered the Rescue Zords instead "Megazord mode! Lightspeed!"

"Lightspeed Sabre!" Sabrina commanded "Ignite!"

But not even a fire attack phazed Diabolico "Not even you're puny Sabre, can stop me!" he growled "All your pathetic weapons put together are no match for me! For I Diabolico, am invincible!" and with that he used his star power to blast the Rangers through another building, before lining himself up for the final and fatal strike. But much to Diabolico's surprise and the rangers, he was thrown off course by the appearance of the Max Solarzord.

"What was that?"

"Max Solarzord, back in action and at your services!" Ryan sounded over the coms

"Ryan?" Carter questioned

"_Ryan? You can't be up there!"_ Captain Mitchell sounded _"What about the cobra?"_

Ryan shook his head "Its okay dad, the Cobra's history! And so is the Curse!"

"Excellent," Dana grinned

Sabrina, smiled as she heard the relief in Dana's voice at the relevation of her brother's safety, this brought some relief to the red head knowing that Dana was happy once again. Flying over head, Ryan instructed Carter to take ahold of his Zord and the red ranger followed through with the plan, before he was instructed by Ms. Fairweather to attach his Battle Booster to the control panel.

"Initiating Lightspeed Solarzord sequence!" the red ranger reported as he did as commanded "356! Activate!"

The two Megazord's combined into a new combo Megazord, and initated their own attack upon Diabolico; despite whatever the Rangers threw at him though, he showed no signs of deteriation or damage; the only thing they did seem to be doing was making him more and more mad. After one final strike of the lasers, the golden demon disappeared, bringing confusion to the Rangers.

"Did we get him?" Ryan asked hopefully

Carter shook his head "I don't think so," he answered "it seemed too easy"

Out of the smoke Diabolico reappeared "All you have done with your pathetic attacks, is make me angry!" he growled at them

"How could he have survived that?" Carter demanded

"I told you I am invincible!" Diabolico answered "But you're not!" and he blasted them once more with his star power. Despite the energy that had just hit them, the Lightspeed Solarzord came out unscratched, although the solar panels on the outside lit up like a christmas tree.

"Power levels are going crazy!"

"We must have absorbed all the energy he threw at us!" Ryan declared

"_That's right, panels are absorbing the energy_" Ms. Fairweather explained

Sabrina grinned "Just like the Phoenix does fire!" she exclaimed

"_Actually, that's where I got the idea from"_ Ms. Fairweather explained

Sabrina laughed "Brilliant ideas, eh, Ms. F?" she asked

"_You have no idea, Sabrina_" she responded "_Ryan! Divert the energy to the weapons!"_

Ryan did as instructed and the Rangers prepared themselves for the final attack; Diabolico, surprised by the sudden turn of events reacted exactly as the Rangers expected, surprised and unbellieving. Before a series of multiple lasers blast hit him one after the other. He dropped his staff as ripples of energy rolled through him; and using the last of his energy the gold monster managed to point at the Megazord as his voice growled out his final words.

"You have done the impossible...defeated the mighty Diabolico...but you had best beware!" he growled "Queen Bansheera will repay my demise a thousand times over!" another ripple of energy echoed throughout him "You'd best watch your little songbird..." and the rangers instantly knew he was referring to Sabrina, was the girl in question tensed at his final words "because this may be the last time you hear her sing!"

And with that he exploded...

_This can't keep happening_ Sabrina sighed, as she felt her energy returning from the heat she was absorbing from Diabolico's destruction _I can't live like this! From explosion to explosion! Its not fair! Not for me...or Phoenix. _A frown slipped onto her face, when she should have been smiling at the defeat of Diabolico _something must be done! And fast!_

As the Rangers returned to base; a swirl of red power escaped the explosion and disappeared into the sky.

_-Scene-_

Later that afternoon, the Aquabase was in the form of celebration, the Rangers had done it! They had destroyed Diabolico, something that, at the beginning of this adventure, people deemed impossible. But the Rangers had proved that _anything_ was possible. Despite fear and worry about what could happen next, or if anything would happen next, Sabrina's spirit had lifted the moment she was returned to the Aquabase, at least here she was surrounded by people who had vowed to protect her. Her new team-mates, Captain Mitchell, Angela...and best of all...Hunter. Sabrina knew he would have done _anything_ to keep her safe and by hs side.

_You'd best watch you're little songbird...because this may be the last time you hear her sing!_ despite the celebration, Diabolico's words rung clearly in Sabrina's mind. She sighed and lay into Hunter's embrace, she had told him everything when she had returned and he had promised her, that nothing would happen to her. But she knew instantly, that if the demons were going to make a play for her...then she would have be on her guard, and be extremely careful.

"I can't believe it!" Kelsey exclaimed "No more Diabolico!"

Dana grinned in agreement "and best of all -" she turned to her brother, who stood beside her "No more -"

"Cobra!" the two finished together, elicting laughter from themselves and their friends around them.

Then a shrill whistle cut through the air, as Sabrina covered her ears before turning a glare onto Joel who stood behind her; the Green ranger smiled sheepishly as Captain Mitchell thanked him and the other Lightspeed officals stood at attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Captain Mitchell, addressed his people "Here's to Mariner Bay, as of now the safest city on the -"

He was cut off by a red alert coming through, the Rangers exchanged looks Diabolico was gone...so why was there an alarm coming through?

"That's a drill, right?" Sabrina asked,

Captain Mitchell turned to look at her "We don't have drills," he answered her "Lets move!"

Abandoning everything the Rangers took to the city immediately

_-Scene-_

Gathering with innocent civillians in the park, the Rangers turn their gazes skyward as dark clouds form over the streets of Mariner Bay, and a blue face formed admist them "Hello Rangers!" the face spoke

"I thought you were destroyed!" Ryan stated, revealing her knew who this was

Kelsey turned to him "Who is that?" she asked

"Queen Bansheera!"

Sabrina's eyes widened in fear, as she backed away from her friends; as she stared at the face of the person Diabolico had mentioned back at the fight. If Queen Bansheera was presenting herself this way, then the reason behind why the demons wanted the Phoenix's powers all started to make sense to the Red head. They wanted to bring back their queen.

"She's worse than 10 Diabolico's!" Ryan stated

_Not helping!_ Sabrina thought

"Diabolico proved himself unworthy," Queen Bansheera's voice echoed "but I assure you, my son will not!"

Carter frowned and turned to Ryan "Her son?" he asked

"Impus!"

And from the clouds, descended a red cacoon which rested on top of one of the skyscrapers "Be hold my heir!" Bansheera continued "and your destruction!" and with that she disappeared, leaving the cacoon to rest, and the Rangers to watch on...waiting the impending doom which was sure to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Not much I can say; this chapter pretty much got the whole story rolling, did it not?**

**To those of you who wished me to get well, I thank you for your sympathy. I do feel better, not 100%, but im getting there.**

**Well now im off to bed, im tired, my neck is hurting me, and I have come to the conclusion that I cannot hold my head up any longer.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 09/10/10 at 05:08am_


	17. Olympius Ascend

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Propechy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_With Diabolico gone and Impus ascending; the Phoenix is in the wind and everything is starting to pile up. How much more does Sabrina have to take, before she cracks under the pressure?_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OC's._

* * *

**Olympius Ascend**

* * *

**Last time:**

_And from the clouds, descended a red cacoon which rested on top of one of the skyscrapers "Be hold my heir!" Bansheera continued "and your destruction!" and with that she disappeared, leaving the cacoon to rest, and the Rangers to watch on...waiting the impending doom that was sure to follow._

_-Scene-_

"Where's it going?" Sabrina asked, as the red cacoon moved from its resting point and started to float further down the city, firing lasers at any convienent target beneath it. Fires erupted as people turned and screamed, blasting past the Rangers in their heed to find shelter and safety. By now all the Rangers, except for Sabrina had formed one group closer to the buildings as the red head stood behind them still the fit of fear and shock of what was to come.

"Come on!" Carter ordered, returning to the Humvee; the others followed and they chased after the Cacoon in hopes of stopping it before it can do anymore damage; but during the chase the Cacoon fired an energy blast at the rangers, causing them to abandon the Humvee before they were blown to bits. Rolling across the debris covered floor the Rangers groaned, but pushed themselves back to their feet as the cacoon fired an energy blast at a power plant off to the side. "Ryan!" the red ranger spoke over his shoulder "You take care of those people! We'll deal with the cacoon"

Ryan nodded "Right!"

_Give him the easy job,_ Sabrina thought as she watched Ryan run off, before she fell into formation with others

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They morphed instantly and continued on foot; rounding a few shipping containers to find their road blocked by a horde of Batlings, Vypra and Loki.

"Rangers!" Vypra growled, at the sight of them, before he gaze became locked on Sabrina and a grin formed on her face

Instinctively the Red head stepped backwards as her friends and team-mates formed a protective circle around her; as the cacoon floated over head dividing the two teams. Now was the time for a plan...a well thought out plan, one that would result in the demons being destroyed and the Rangers; hopefully, walking away. Five out of six rangers had two choices, deal with the problem at hand and let the cacoon go to create more destruction wherever it pleased or Deal with the cacoon and leave themselves open for a wide-range attack from Vypra, Loki and the Batlings.

The sixth ranger; unfortunately, had four options to choose from: 1) She wanted more than anything to turn and run back to the Aquabase, as cowardly as it seemed, she didnt care at this particular moment. The demons knew about her, and that could only mean one thing, her destruction was close at hand if they got their hands on her. 2) She could attack the cacoon and solve both her problems and the other rangers. 3) she could hide behind her friends, and allow them to do the work. Again it seemed a cowards choice. Or 4) she could abandon all issues, all thoughts, and just rush at Vypra right now and gut her like a fish for opening a can of worms that Sabrina worked so hard to keep closed.

But before the red head could come to the decision of which direction she was going to choose, Carter stepped forward and made the decision for her "We don't have a choice!" he told Dana, pulling her behind him and opening fire on the Cacoon; Kelsey, Joel and Chad followed suit, causing an explosion to erupt and a massive backlash of flames to spread throughout the area. Sabrina gasped as the flames flew backwards at her friends, the heat reached her first and she felt her energy return to full height; with the flames still roaring she flamed, the Phoennix's fires absorbing more and more energy in return for the protection it gave the Rangers once more. When the explosion finally died down, Sabrina dropped her flames, pulling the last of the energy she needed as a grin slithered onto her face.

She felt in tip-top conditions and ready for anything.

"Did we do it?" Carter asked curiously, as the cacoon disappeared from the air; and on the ground a huge gaping crater seperated the Rangers from the Demons.

Approaching the egde of the crater, the Rangers were rewarded with a booming laugh from deep inside; flames licked their way around the inside of the crater as a huge shadow rose from the bottom. Sabrina gasped as she stumbled back away from the edge as the new form of an even stronger monster rose into the air above them.

"Who is he?" Dana questioned, as the six rangers looked up at the red demon as it rose from the ashes of the crater

"I am Olympius," the demon announced "Son of Queen Bansheera, bow down before me now, or you will feel my power!"

Carter clenched his hands in fists "I'll never bow down to you!" he shouted, before leaping into the air, before anyone could stop him. He tackled Olympius knocking him out of the air and back towards the Earth, the red demon disappeared and Carter was left as he crashed into the asphalt. The red ranger groaned as he rolled over onto his back, only to have Olympius appear above him and plant a crushing kick to the midsection as he landed, pinning him down.

"Carter!" the others cried, as Joel lanched a laser beam; the beam bounced off Olympius's hide, before the red demon turned to the other Rangers in annoyance. Deflecting more beams, the new monster who unleashed a blow of flames at the rangers; four out of five of them were caught in the blast as Sabrina watched fearfully as her friends went down.

"No!" she exclaimed, running to their aid, only to stop short as an old nightmare surfaced in her mind. _No_ she cried mentally, shaking her head to try and rid herself of the fear and panic the nightmare brought her. She stood in the thick of the battle, the other rangers were lying around her after a blast that had caught them off guard, each of the demons stood in a close knit circle laughing malicously, and taunting her from every direction as they moved closer and closer, fear rose within every fibre of her being, as she stared fearfully at Olympius who had pinned Carter to the ground as the red ranger called out desperately for his friends. The glint in Vypra's eye was all Sabrina needed, her fear caused her brain to shut down and she did the only thing she could imagine. She chose option number one, and flames wrapped around her body, when they died down...Sabrina was gone.

Re-appearing a few blocks away, Sabrina breathed in a shaky breath as she collapsed against the side of a building and slumped to the ground. She had done the unthinkable! She had abandoned her friends! Gave into the fear that was taking control and run. Never in her whole life had she run away from a fight. She wasnt the type of girl who liked confortation and was usually known as the better person as she preferred to walk away than to fight, but if the only way out of a situation was to fight then she would to the end. She had done it for 2 years previously, but never in those two years did she feel as terrified of a battle as she did today. De-morphing, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head into them as a fresh wave of tears overpowered her and she allowed herself to cry.

Cry away the fear. Cry away the terror and the pain.

She finally understood that she was holding too much in; she was worried about the Phoenix; she was terrified of the demons. As much as she cared to admit she was scared. The others may have thought she could handle the pressure of the demons coming down hard on her, she may have been able to deal with the Phoenix, hell she had been dealing with it for 3 years now. But in truth, she was terrified of what could happen. More terrified than she had ever been before. If giving the choice, she would have preferred being hunted by Lothor or Mesogog instead of Queen Bansheera and her demons. _I can't do this alone_ she thought, rocking back and forth as she cried out the rest of her tears.

Suddenly and explosion shattered the silence in which had engulfed her, and the red head snapped her head up, dried tear tracks on her face; as unshed tears glistened in her slightly dimmed blue eyes. "Guys!" she breathed, pushing herself to her feet and walking a few inches away from the wall she had been leaning against. She looked around for the explosion to see it emitting from the same scene she had just fled. Swallowing sharply, and pushing aside the fear that was still rising within her, Sabrina run towards the explosion to see what she could do to help, fear continued to rise with every step she took and she was screaming mentally at herself to turn and run back home, but she couldnt. The others needed her help. What kind of friend or ranger abandoned her post when people needed her?

"Carter!" Ryan's voice tore through the air, and the red head rounded the corner to see the Titanium Ranger, running to the aid of a wounded red ranger. The others were gone...but where?

Mixed with Fear and Guilt, Sabrina joined her friends as Carter called out in despair for his missing friends; with a heavy sigh the red head flamed the three of them away from the scene and back to the Aquabase. After which she left the both of them in the Transport bay, as she disappeared down the hall in search of Hunter.

_-Scene-_

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sabrina exclaimed, as she paced back and forth inside her quarters; after she had flamed herself, Ryan and Carter back to the Aquabase she had taken off without so much as an explanation or giving either of the guys time to say anything to her. She had found Hunter working in his lab with a few other men and women, before pulling him out and into her room. There she had explained everything that had happened to him and was now deciding on the best action to take "I mean, I just bailed!"

"You were scared!" Hunter soothed, grabbing her hand and stopping her mid-pace "Sabrina, we all have the right to be scared once in our lives!"

The red shook her head "But its my fault," she mumured "My fault! If I hadnt have run! Maybe I could have done something, _anything_!" she stressted "But no; I was a coward! I took the easy route out and I ran! And now my friends are gone, im starting to question my powers and my abilities as a ranger" she sighed

"You're a great ranger," Hunter assured her

"A great ranger?" she scoffed "Hunter, a Great ranger wouldnt have ran! My Uncle is a great ranger! He never turned his back on a battle. You're a great ranger! You didnt run from a fight. Neither did Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Cam, Kira or Ethan!" she listed her friends "I would say Connor too, but he was ready to turn his back on us; but he came back. He learned the reason to being a true ranger, and even that makes him better than me!" she sighed "I lost four friends today!" she continued to ramble, tears blurring her eyes as she bagged on herself "Carter and Ryan must hate me for leaving!" tears rolled over her eyelids and down her cheeks "and I don't even want to think about what Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather think of me!"

Hunter sighed as he felt her try to pull away, but he wouldnt allow him. Pulling her by the wrist, he held her firmly against him as she cried. He had seen her cry before, but never like this. Never once in the three years they had known each other, had she been so bad. Never bagged on herself and always ready to help. "Sabrina..." he started, "its not your fault okay? You did everything you could; you were scared, you feared your life as well as your friends, taking yourself out of the equation meant saving them from a world of hurt if the Demons had gotten hold of you"

"But they took them instead!" Sabrina protested "I don't..." she sobbed "...I don't deserve to be a ranger! Maybe I should just go back to Reefside!" more tears flooded her eyes at the thought of leaving. But if leaving ment hiding away from Mariner bay then that was something she was willing to do. But returning to Reefside meant returning to her mother, Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kat. Not to mention the former Dino Ranger team. If they found out she had run, they hate her "No...I can't go home," she stated, a small frown appearing on her face "Maybe Sensei will take me back!" _But then you will have to face the Ninja rangers_ she reminded herself, before a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

Dropping down onto her bed the red head hugged her legs tightly "I don't know what to do," she mumured in defeat

"I do," Hunter spoke, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her hands away from her face "Sabrina, you're a strong girl and you're one hell of a ranger! Any ranger team would be lucky to have you, because not only would you be a liability to their team but you make an amazing friend too."

She smiled at his words

"But you can't back out now," he continued, brushing the tears from her cheeks "I know you're scared! You have every right to be! For the past three years, you have been subjected to kidnappings, near-death experiences, and final battles. But this is the first time a villian has come close to actually using your powers against you, so no one holds it against you for being scared. Not me, not Carter or Ryan and definitely not Captain Mitchell and Angela. Im sure they understand, as well as Kelsey, Chad, Joel and Dana. I bet they will understand the reason why you fled, protecting yourself and the Phoenix is number one priority when the demons are involved and they would have done the same thing if it were them" he explained

Sabrina frowned "But -" she started

But Hunter was having none of it "No buts," he interrupted her, shaking his head "Look; we don't know where the others are, but there is a good chance that they arent dead! We'll find them! You wouldnt have left them for dead!"

"How do you know?" she asked, in a quiet voice

He smiled "Because you didnt leave me for dead back on Borderco Island!"

"Thanks Hunter," she whispered, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He smiled and held her tightly and close.

"You're welcome," he responded; glad that he had managed to calm her down and see that it wasnt her fault. They all had a right to be scared about something - even the mighty Phoenix.

Interrupting the moment, Sabrina's morpher chimed as Carter's voice sounded "_Sabrina? You there?_"

"Sure Carter," the red head answered as she pulled away from her boyfriend "Is everything okay?"

_"The sensors have picked up Chad's morpher," _The red ranger answered, bring a sigh of relief to Hunter as a hopeful look dawned on the red head's features "_Captain Mitchell has sent me outt to bring him back. Meet us in the transport bay. We're on our way"_

"Got it!" she nodded, ending the connection before turning to Hunter as she jumped up "I told you there was nothing to be worried about!" she grinned, tapping his shoulder

Hunter rolled his eyes "What was I thinking!" he stated, playing along.

_-Scene-_

After the call from Carter about Chad, Sabrina allowed Hunter to return to work as she made her way through the winding hallways and entered the transport bay; the Humvee was just being lifted back into the bay and the blue ranger was sitting alongside Carter in the front seat "Chad!" Sabrina exclaimed "You're okay!" and once he was free of the vehicle, she jumped forward her arms open wide and silently askiing for a hug.

"Sabrina," the blue ranger grinned, as he hugged her, practically lifting her off her feet and causing her to laugh "Yeah, Im okay"

But his answer came in the form of a shiver, as Sabrina instantly pulled away from her friend as if she had been burned, and staring at him with a questionable stare "Are you okay?" Carter asked, patting Sabrina's shoulder as she backed up away from Chad and into him "Sabrina!" he added, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Uh?" she frowned "Oh, yeah, im fine" she answered unsurely, turning her gaze back to Chad "Its good to have you back. Where are the others?" she questioned

It was Chad's turn to frown "I thought they were here with you?" he asked

The red head shook her head "Olympius must still have them!" she annouced

"Way ahead of you," Carter chuckled patting her shoulder "But we'll get them back, okay?"

She nodded "So what are we doing?"

"You," Carter started, turning to her "are going to get some rest; you look awful, are you sure you're okay?"

"Im fine" she responded

The red ranger shook his head "Anyway, while you're resting, Chad's gonna go get cleaned up and meet me in Rescue Ops," he continued to explain "Im gonna start a search for the others"

Realizing that there was no point in arguing, Sabrina nodded "Okay," she agreed "but call me if you find them. Okay?"

"Will do!" Carter nodded "Uh, Chad?" he questioned turning to the Blue ranger "Our quarters are that way" and he pointed in a total different direction to where the blue ranger was _supposed_ to get cleaned up.

"Yeah," he nodded "I guess that monster must have hit me harder than I thought?"

Carter nodded once, exchanged a look with Sabrina before leading Chad out. The red head in question watched them go, before frowning _Something's wrong_ she thought, as she reflected back on the shiver she had felt with Chad hugged her.

_-Scene-_

"...Tell them to sweep the entire vicinity," Captain Mitchell stated, as Sabrina rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt before she crashed into him

"Hi," she grinned "What happened to letting me know what was going on?" she asked, looking around Captain Mitchell at Carter

The red ranger shrugged "I told you to rest up"

"I can't!" she sighed in defeat "I need to be sure that Dana, Joel and Kelsey are okay, before I can even _think_ about resting!"

Carter and Ryan exchanged looks "You are such a drama queen!" Ryan chuckled

"Thank you!" the red head nodded, a smiling gracing her features, before her eyes widened "Kelsey?" indeed the Yellow ranger was running down the hall towards them "Kelsey!" Sabrina exclaimed, stepping around Carter to hug the Yellow ranger, but just as she could closer Sabrina pulled back just like she had with Chad.

"You made it back," Carter smiled, frowning as Sabrina stepped behind him

Kelsey nodded "Yeah, Dana and Joel too" she stated "Save and sound!"

"Well that's a relief," Carter sighed

"So I guess you can call off that Search party now, uh?" Kelsey asked

This caused Sabrina and Carter to frown in confusion, how did she know about that? If she had just gotten back, she shouldnt have known; they had only just agreed to send out the search party in the first place.

"Absoultely," Captain Mitchell agreed "Now we can concentrate on Olympius," and with that he turned and walked off, Carter and Ryan following him. Kelsey smiled as she watched them leave, her gaze connecting with Sabrina's before she turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kels," Sabrina called out, stopping her friend "How did you know about the Search Party?"

The Yellow ranger hesitated before answering "Well I, just guessed that you'd send someone out to find us," she answered "Right?"

"Right," Sabrina nodded

"Gotta go!"

And with that she turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Sabrina to watch her go _okay, something is seriously wrong!_

_-Scene-_

Later that day, after losing Carter, Ryan and Captain Mitchell once more Sabrina came to the assumtion that Carter wasnt about to fill her in on anything unless she was rested up, but she couldnt argue much with him she was starting to feel a little drained, but everytime she lay down and tried to relax her mind would jump back to the two incidents with Chad and Kelsey and the shiver of evil she felt whenever they were near. So instead of lying down and staring at her bedroom ceiling for most of the afternoon she had decided to spend it in the Galley, if it were possible that Dana, Joel, Chad and Kelsey had returned and there was really nothing wrong and it was just her lack of energy and tiredness playing tricks with her, then maybe she would see one of them.

So, here she was, sitting, alone...at the usual breakfast, lunch and dinner table that the Rangers occupied when they were at the Galley eating a small snack; when the doors behind her opened and in walked two Rescue Op officers "Yeah, she just totally blew up, because she couldnt get into the system" the female said "you'd think after three months of being a Ranger, she'd remember"

Sabrina frowned and glanced around at the two, deciding to find out what was happening, the red head pushed herself to her feet and approached the snack table "What's going on guys?" she asked curiously, smiling at the two officers as she emptied the remains of her snack into the bin

"Kelsey," the male officer stated "she had a huge blow out in Rescue Ops, because she couldnt access the computers. We had to tell her, that she needed a pass key. What's up with that?"

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded "What is up with that" she looked thoughtful "You haven't happened to see Dana, have you?"

The female shook her head "No, I heard she was resting"

"Hmm," the red head mused "Okay, well, thanks guys, if you see her...tell her im looking for her"

The two nodded, before Sabrina quickly left the Galley and hurried down the hallways to Ms. Fairweather's lab.

_-Scene-_

"...Put that there," Angela instructed her team "Good. Now, lets see where you are" she added turning to another member of her team, before looking up as Sabrina entered "Hey Sabrina," she greeted "If you're looking for Hunter -"

Sabrina cut her off "No, I've seen him today" she stated "I was actually looking for you. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Angela nodded, patting her team-mate on the shoulder and approaching the red head "What's on your mind?"

"Its the others," Sabrina started, and she started to explain her findings and feelings on the others "I know I messed up and bailed on them, but, ever since they've been popping up all over the place I've been getting weird evil senses and vibes from them. I hugged Chad when he got back and the later I hugged Kelsey, and each time I had the feeling that something was wrong. I havent seen Dana or Joel yet, but Kelsey has already claimed that they are in the base somewhere...and what's more, I havent seen them all together? You know they'll turn up one at a time, but never all at once"

Angela nodded as she listened to Sabrina's thoughts "You might be onto something there, Sabrina" she agreed "Its -" she started, but the two were cut off as the door opened once more and Joel brushed past them

"Hey Joel," Sabrina called, "You're back!"

He stopped and spun around to face her "Yeah! Got back with Kelsey and Dana!"

"Have you seen Carter?" she asked

He nodded "Yeah, I asked where you were," he responded "Carter said you were resting. Are you okay?"

"Im fine," she nodded, before shiver run up her spine and she frowned "What are you doing down here?"

"Don't mind me," Joel answered "Im just running some tests"

The red head smiled "Okay," she nodded, a little unsure of his answer and her reaction. The Green ranger turned back to the monitor and Sabrina headed for the door, waving to Ms. Fairweather as she returned to her work.

"Bye Sabrina," Angela called after the teen "Get some rest!"

With a roll of her eyes Sabrina nodded "I will!" she declared, before jumping a foot in the air as Carter's voice sounded urgently over the inter-coms.

"_Ms. Fairweather, close the entry gate!"_

Spinning around Sabrina moved forward towards Joel "What are you doing?" she asked, as Ms. Fairweather appeared in the doorway opposite her "Joel! Stop it!" she touched the screen, before Joel resumed to open the gate once more "Joel!" she exclaimed "Stop it!" she seriously wasnt in the mood for playing games right now. Reaching up to press the 'close gate' button once more, Sabrina shivered as Joel's hand snapped around her wrist and slammed her against the side of the machine, with her free hand she reached across and snagged the keycard before she was thrown backwards onto the floor, the keycard slid from her hand as she hit the ground and landed just a few feet in front of Carter.

"Sabrina," the red ranger stated as he picked up the card and then helped her to her feet "are you okay?"

"You know?" Sabrina asked "Im seriously getting sick of hearing those three words!"

He smiled sheepishly "Sorry,"

"Eh, its okay," she waved him off "and for the record I am _perfectly_ fine! Get it?"

"Got it!" Carter nodded

"Good!"

With that out of the way, it was now Joel's turn to endure the dark glare that Sabrina had given most of her team-mates, Hunter included. Although the latter had to suffer with it many more times that the others. "Hey, Carter," Joel started, removing his hat "buddy. How's it going?"

Sabrina frowned for what felt like the millionth time that day "I thought you said, you'd already seen him?" she asked the Green ranger

"Did I?" Joel responded "Oh im sorry, I thought you said Chad. I've seen Chad, not Carter"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Sabrina looked up as Carter moved past her "You're not my buddy," he stated, his voice rising "In fact I dont know who you are! But you are not Joel! Now get away from the console!"

The look on Joel's face changed drastically, and before anyone had a chance to blink, he lunged forward, grabbed Sabrina's wrist and pulled her away from the red ranger. She screamed as she tried to pull away, her senses going crazy as she felt a shiver of evil from Joel's touch.

"Okay, just take it easy," Carter spoke, trying to calm the situation at hand

Joel shook his head in response, before shape-shifting into Olympius; at the sudden change of events, Sabrina felt her eyes widened as her blood pounded through her veins, and fear and panic coursed with it. She struggled fearfully in the red demons grasp, only to have him tighten his hold on her and cause her to whimper. "Now give me the pass card!" Olympius ordered.

Carter nodded "Okay," he agreed "Just don't hurt her" and he reached out the pass card to the red demon. With keycard in hand, Olympius laughed darkly, holding Sabrina tightly now with one hand. He glared down at her with his glowing green eyes.

"The Aquabase is about to have a little company," he growled

Struggling to get away, became persistent as for the third time that day, tears sprang to Sabrina's eyes, before they were washed away as the water of the pool splashed everywhere. Taking Olympius's distraction to advantages, Carter had blind-sided the red demon, lanched himself through the air and tackled both the demon and Sabrina into the pool of water; "Sabrina! Carter!" Angela exclaimed, as she reached the edge of the pool ready to pull the red and scarlet rangers out of the water, but much to her surprise, she found it...empty.

"Their gone!" another member of her team stated, pointing out the obvious

_-Scene-_

Coughing and spluttering up salty sea water, Sabrina re-surfaced from the ocean, her clothes clung and pulled her down thank's the water that run through them. Her hair also stuck to her neck and face, but all this was beside the point, she was soaking, but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling in general. She was empty. The Phoenix had burned alot of its remaining energy today, not just from this morning when she teleported her, Carter and Ryan back to the base, but when she flamed them from the Aquabase just now, seconds before they hit the water, she had used the remainder of her energy to remove them from its walls so that every other personnel at the base was safe. _I hope Lightspeed appreciate's my help_ she thought as she crawled out of the ocean and flopped down onto the beach, before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Behind her, looking much more worse than she did, was Olympius. She then remembered what Dana had said about Demons and Water. They hated it. It made them weak. _At least someone got what they deserved_ she thought bitterly, before seconds later she was being pulled to her feet by Carter, who appeared behind her, also looking like a drowned rat. "Look," she whispered, too tired to move, or speak, or anything. The star on Olympius's chest had glowed and four different coloured beams ignited, and reached up the beach where four seperate rangers appeared. Dana, Joel, Kelsey and Chad. They were back! For real this time.

"Guys!" Carter smiled, as he and Sabrina stumbled over towards their friends "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Joel answered

Sabrina nodded as she felt as if she could breathe again, she was still frozen to the bone from the water that was dripping from her clothes and she still felt like she was running on empty from the useage of powers she had used that day. But she found that a huge relief had beem lifted now that she knew her real friends were back and not some shape-shifting imposters.

"No!" Olympius cried "It can't be!"

Spinning around, just in time, Carter and Sabrina witness the arrival of the whole demon court; but what strikes the team as odd, is their just as wet as the two red rangers. Jinxer's moustache was drooping, as water droplets dripped onto the dry sand. Most of the Batlings from that morning had disappeared, along with Loki and Vypra's make-up was running down her face, her dark mascara leaving trails down her face, and her usual up-kept hair is a sopping mess. A grin slid onto Sabrina's face as she tries her best to surpress it, despite trying to hide the grin, she couldnt help the comment that blurted out of her lips "Trying a new look?" she questioned.

Vypra glared angrily at the red head, before disappearing along with Jinxer and Olympius; leaving behind their newest creation. Thunderclaw.

"Its all over now Rangers," Thunderclaw laughed, as he faced off against four morphed rangers, and two soaking wet unmorphed rangers

"We'll see about that," Carter responded "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Sabrina and Carter exclaimed, as their morphed simultaneously. And the chase begins. Finally, Thunderclaw, stopped running and turned to face the rangers, sending five out of six of them to the ground within seconds. The red head of group, going down without a fight as she finally came to conclusion that Carter was right. She did need her rest.

_I wanna go home_ she groaned mentally, as she rolled into a sitting position just in time to witness Carter deliver a powerful blow to Thunderclaw with his battle booster; "Alright guys!" she stated getting to her feet "V-Lancers!"

The others nodded in agreement, and once she was back on her feet and re-grouped with them the six aimed their weapons at Thunderclaw.

"Spectrum Blast!" Carter commanded "Fire!"

The blast hit and Thunderclaw erupted into a million different pieces on the floor.

"3...2...1..." Sabrina counted, and the second she reached the last number, Thunderclaw grew tall "You know, one day their gonna get the picture, and realize no matter how tall they are! We'll still KICK THEIR BUTTS!" she shouted the last part.

"Rail Rescues!" Carter commanded into his morpher, as he smirked behind his helmet at Sabrina's comment "on track!"

The Rail Rescues were sent out and seconds later the Lightspeed Megazord stood taller, with Ryan only seconds behind it. The fight was predictable...as always. Ryan delivered a series of attacks, before combing the Max Solarzord with the Lightspeed Megazord and finishing off Thunderclaw with a round of lasers before he exploded.

"Can we go home now?" Sabrina asked, earning a few loose chuckles from the rest of her team-mates.

_-Scene-_

Later that afternoon, Sabrina, had just come out of a meeting with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather as she explained the situation of the Phoenix to both of them. She also wondered if it was safe to contact her mother about the situation or would it just worry the older red head and her uncle Tommy even more than needed. Angela, had told Sabrina that maybe it wasnt a good idea to worry Hayley, unless absoultely needed, she remembered how much her old friend worried about her daughter, in college it always used to be 'I hope Sabrina is okay! I miss my daughter!' and if she believed anything was wrong, she was always straight on the phone to contact her parents to check on her daughter.

Knowing full well how much her mother was a worrier, Sabrina had agreed that it would be rational to worry Hayley, especially now when all Sabrina really needed as a rest. So after agreeing to go straight to bed and rest the young Phoenix left Rescue Ops and hurried down the halls to her sleeping quarters. She passed the transport bay on her way there, and looked in to find Carter working on his bike. "Hey," she called, entering the room, taking a quick detour from resting.

Carter looked up at the sound of her voice "Hey," he smiled "I thought you'd be resting"

"Im on my way there," she motioned "I just wanted to say thanks..."

"For what?" he asked

"For saving me," she answered "You could have walked away, let Olympius take me, but you didnt"

He shrugged "What kind of friend would I be, if I let him do that?" he asked her

She smiled "Well, thanks," this was followed by a nod and silence.

"Your welcome," he answered, glancing up at her, "What is it?" he inquired, noticing the thoughtful look no her face.

"I just got one question"

"Shoot"

"Did you really have to tackle us both?" she asked, referring to the fact that when he had tackled Olympius, he had taken her with him.

A soft chuckle escaped Carter's lips, before it was replaced with a smile as the others entered behind Sabrina. And the two Red rangers noted that they looked none too happy.

_Uh-oh_ Sabrina thought; hiding behind Carter.

"Hey guys," Carter greeted, oblivious to the tension in the air. If she had the energy, Sabrina would have slapped him senseless "What's going on?"

"Carter," Chad started "There's something we need to talk about"

Glancing back at Sabrina, he turned back to his friends "Yeah?"

"What is with you letting Olympius, right into the Aquabase?" Joel demanded

Carter looked surprised "What?" he asked "Well, I didn't mean too..." he hesitated

"I can't believe you could do something so..." Dana started "...dumb!" she stepped forward, and Sabrina and Carter stepped backwards away from the others.

"Well, wait a minute," Carter tried to explain "it wasn't like I just let him in! He looked just like you!"

Kelsey stepped forward "Are you saying, that you couldnt tell me, from a huge ugly monster?"

"Yeah!" Carter nodded,

Glancing over her shoulder Sabrina saw that the others were edging both her and Carter into the next room where the pool was situated, not wanting to take another dip the red head slid away from the edge of the pool as Carter continued to back up. _I should really help him..._she mused, but this was too good of an opportunity to miss, she grinned as she continued to watch. As he continued to try and get himself out of the hole he was digging himself further and further into, Carter became oblivious to everything around him and seconds later slipped backwards into the pool of water with an almight crash, as Sabrina and the other Rangers laughed at his mis-fortune.

"Funny," Carter smirked, pushing his hair out of his face "Very funny guys!" he turned to a laughing Sabrina "Well, what about her?" he inquired, "she let him in too!"

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed "Dude, do not turn this around on me!"

But Carter grinned as the other rangers turned on Sabrina, who panicked and started to back-track away from them "He's got a point," Dana pointed out

"No," Sabrina drew out her words, shaking her head "No he doesnt! Come on Dana! He doesnt have a point!" she felt her back connect with the wall behind her as the others continued to advance "Carter! Call them off!"

But the red ranger was chuckling at her, as he climbed out of the pool.

Joel reached the red head first, and touched her shoulder "But, considering you had more to fear than we did," he started "We'll let you off the hook"

"What?" Carter exclaimed; stunned by the turn of events "Oh, I get pushed in the pool and she gets let off with a warning?"

Kelsey laughed as she wrapped her arms around Sabrina's shoulder and pulled her back towards the red ranger "Well, put it this way," she spoke "if Sabrina had been captured then Queen Bansheera would be on our tails. And I don't know about you, but I seriously would rather have the Phoenix around than face Olympius's mother. Agreed?" she asked Joel, Dana and Chad, who nodded in agreement. "So in my opinion, if she had stuck around this morning...neither of us would be standing here right now"

"Thanks guys," Sabrina smiled, her gaze landing on Carter as a giggle escaped her lips "You look like a drowned Rat!" she teased

"Yeah?" he asked "Well," and he reached forward to grab her wrist, before tossing her into the pool "so do you!"

"CARTER!" the red head shrieked, as she re-surfaced "I hate you!"

The other rangers gasped before were over-taken by uncontrollable laughter

"Yeah, funny!" Sabrina grinned "Can someone just help me out?"

Kelsey reached forward and held her hand out for Sabrina to take, the red head did and with the help of Joel too, she was hauled from the water. Shaking her head, water droplets scattered through out the air and splatted the four dry rangers who shrieked, as they raised their hands to escape the water droplets coming off of the red head "Pay back is sweet!" she grinned, ducking behind Carter as the others glared at her; but the fun was interrupted as Sabrina's grin was replaced by a confused frown.

"Now what?" Carter asked her

"I was just thinking," Sabrina started "Uh, if Olympius was the only demon to touch the water, why where the others soaking wet when they arrived at the beach?"

Carter nodded "You're right," he frowned "How is that possible?"

The question was answered by a soft coughing coming from the doorway, the rangers all spun around to see Hunter standing there in a wet lab coat and carrying a project he was testing. Sabrina frowned at her boyfriend "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Well, I'd heard Carter on the comm's earlier, telling Angela to close the main gates," the older blonde explained "and after seeing the demons at the main entrance, I headed down there to see if there was anything I could do. There were a few other technicians there and they were trying to secure everything, I then remembered what you said about the demons being afraid of water?" he looked pointedly at his girlfriend, who nodded "so I told Ryan back in Ops and a plan was set in place. We opened the door ourselves and unleashed a hydro attack on the unaware demons. A handful of Batlings melted, I now know why you hate that Vypra," he chuckled "I learned a few new words from her; she's worse than Kapri and Marah, when it comes to her appearance"

Sabrina chewed her lower lip as she exchanged looks with her friends "Is he the best boyfriend or what?" she asked, before running forward and wrapping her arms around the older blonde as she hugged him tightly, before pulling away and the two departed, planning on finding some dry clothes and hopefully some warm drinks.

* * *

**A/N: Aw im writing the story and I even I feel sorry for Sabrina. But she has a right to be scared right? Anyone agree with me?**

**Review, (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 10/10/10 at 02:05am._


	18. The Black Phoenix pt I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I just gotta say, I have read the play-by script already (obviously) and this chapter is the beginning of something amazing! Its got it all. So thank Comet Warrior for everything your about to see._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OC's and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Black Phoenix**

**Part 1**

* * *

The day had started out quiet; the Aquabase was buzzing with talk about some secret mission that Captain Mitchell was supposed to be sending the Rangers on, but the rangers had absouletly no clue has to what the Mission included. That's why, if anyone was indeed looking for the group of seven superheroes, they would have found the red head of the team; sitting cross-legged in Hunter's lab next to the taller blonde in question, in her lap was a brightly coloured flyer with the words 'Opening: Storm Charges' Mariner Bay branch!' underneath the title it had a list of various extreme sporting demonstrations which visitors had the chance of viewing.

"Motocross," Hunter spoke, pointing out his sport "Easy!" he grinned "Blake"

Sabrina nodded "Surfing," she grinned "another easy one. Tori!"

"The lovebirds," Hunter chuckled

Sabrina giggled too as she nudged Hunter almost pushing herself off the desk on which she was sitting "What I don't get is, who's doing the skateboarding?" she asked

"Dunno," the blonde shrugged "can't be Shane, he still in Blue Bay"

"No kidding!" she teased "Its opening...Today!" she exclaimed

"In two hours!" Hunter added

The red head frowned "Aw man! I really wanted to go too! I miss Tori and Dustin, and Marah, and Blake!"

"Tori, Dustin and Marah are a few hours away," Hunter pointed out

"But Blake's not!"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he took the flyer away from his girlfriend "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not that I know of," she grinned "I'd much rather be here annoying you!"

"Go!"

"Im going!" she huffed, jumping down from the desk and heading for the door "Gosh! I know when im not wanted!"

Hunter shook his head as he watched her go.

_-Scene-_

With a heavy groan Sabrina stretched her arms above her head, wincing as she felt her shoulder blade click back into place; after yesterday's battle with Olympius she had been thankful to climb into bed that night. Her energy levels had dropped to below zero and she barely had enough energy to say goodnight to Hunter before her eyes closed. It had seemed she had been holding back on everything, she never showed how much she really was afraid of the Phoenix; of what could happen if evil actually got ahold of her. Yes, she had been evil once or twice in the past, and the Phoenix had taken control of her, but she had never been scared of it as much as she was this year.

It wasnt just that she was scared because she knew exactly what the demons wanted her powers for; but it was more to do with the fact that any day now could be her last. Yes, the other Rangers had agreed to protect her but there was only so much they could do. Olympius had already proved that he could get into the Aquabase and the rangers couldnt spend 24hours with Sabrina to protect her. With a heavy sigh, the red head rubbed her tired eyes; despite going to bed early and having a dreamless sleep, and Hunter was there to console and reassure her that it was all just a nightmare at the end of the ordeal. Sabrina still found that she was tired when she woke up that morning.

Turning the corner, Sabrina squeaked as Kelsey rolled towards her from the opposite direction "Kelsey!" she exclaimed, catching the brunette around the waist and nearly sending the two girls to the floor.

"Oh, hey Sabrina," Kelsey smiled, as she glanced up at the red head who was pinned beneath her "You okay?"

The red head nodded "Can you get off of me?"

Kelsey chuckled as she pushed herself to her feet and turned to help the red head up, the two then hurried into the de-briefing room to find the others already there "Woah, made it" the yellow ranger sighed, as she dropped down into the empty chair between Dana and Joel as Sabrina sat on the edge of table "So whats so urgent?"

"We were kinda hoping you guys would know," Carter frowned

Sabrina shrugged at the red ranger "Don't look at me," she answered "I aint got a clue"

The door to Captain Mitchell's quarters slid open to reveal the man himself, stepping into the de-briefing room "Rangers," he nodded in greeting, as the group of seven stood at attention "I have a very important assignment for you"

The rangers exchanged looks

"I want you to..." he looked around at each of them "...take a day off!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Joel started to laugh as the other rangers stared at him in disbelief, had those words really come from his mouth? "Nice joke, Captain," the green ranger nodded "You're kidding right?" he added quickly, when he saw no one else was laughing.

"Absoultely not," Mitchell answered "You have all worked extremely hard and you deserve it"

The rangers exchanged looks, was this for real?

"You have all worked really hard," Captain Mitchell "You deserve it! Do anything you want!" the rangers remained motionless, waiting for him to start laughing and tell them he was kidding around "Dismissed!"

Sabrina looked around at the other rangers, before the situation clicked in her head and she grinned, she had the day off...Tori, Dustin, Marah and Blake were in Mariner Bay! She could go to the Opening "See ya guys!" she waved before she tore off through the door and down the hall, slamming into Hunter who was on his way out of his lab the second she rounded the corner. "Hunter! I got the day off!" she exclaimed "What's that?" she added, pointing at the slip of paper in her boyfriend's hand.

"Day pass," he told her, pulling her off the floor "There's only maintence testing to do today, and after my 'oh so brilliant' plan last week with the demons, Captain Mitchell believes I have earned the day off. So I guess we get to go the opening after all"

The red head grinned as she grabbed the day pass and inspected it "Transport bay, 10 minutes?" she asked

Hunter chuckled and the two returned to their rooms to change into their gear, before meeting back up at the transport bay. Their bikes were ready for departure, and Ms. Fairweather smiled at them, before informing Sabrina that Joel, Chad, Dana, Kelsey and Ryan had just left for the beach.

"What about Carter?" the red head asked

Angela shook her head "No idea," she responded

"Oh," Sabrina nodded "Okay. Well, as long as he remembers that taking a break isnt against the law. I admire his attitude for training, but all work and no play, make Carter a dull boy"

Angela and Hunter chuckled in response as Sabrina cracked a grin "Have fun you too," Ms. Fairweather bidded them, before the couple were lowered down to the exit tube; the sound of two ends sparked to life and before long Hunter and Sabrina were racing off to the Moto-track.

"Bye guys!" Sabrina called, as she blasted past the Humvee on the road leading away from the docks, she just managed to catch a few cries of 'bye Sabrina' from her friends, before they disappeared from shouting distance. Reaching the woods, Hunter led Sabrina off the road and onto the dirt trail as trees past them, mixtures of green and brown blending together to form one colour. But the couple paid little attention to this as Sabrina followed Hunter, concentrating more on her riding than she was on anything else. There was a reason she hated dirt bikes, you know.

_-Scene-_

After a while Hunter started to slow down, and Sabrina lowered her speed to match his; the end of the dirt path was coming to an end and shouts and cheers reached their senses as the end of the woods came into view. Pulling to a halt side-by-side, the couple peered out onto the race track, to see many spectators watching a familiar rider tearing up the track. "Blake," Sabrina giggled "Should have guessed he'd be here already"

Hunter nodded in agreement "You wanna surprise him?" he asked "Or just roll up like we did for Tori, Dustin and Kelly?"

"I wanna surprise him!" Sabrina answered without hesitation

The taller blonde chuckled "Okay, so do you remember how me and Blake over-took Dustin, the first time we met, three years ago?" she nodded. "We'll do that to Blake, on his next lap, we'll take off after him?"

"Okay," the red head agreed, as she turned back to the track. Blake wasn't that far away from them anyway, and once he was close enough. Hunter motioned for Sabrina to follow him. The crimson clad rider burst through the trees first, closely followed by the scarlet clad rider. There spectators, noticed them first as a hushed silence seemed to fall over them all, as Sabrina smirked beneath her helmet, but ignored them as she followed after the Bradley Brothers. Hunter keeping up with his brother easy as pie, unfortunately for her, she was at least 2 lengths behind them.

Blake past the finish line first, closely followed by Hunter, as Sabrina joined them soon after. The Navy rider removed his helmet and frowned at the two behind him; his frown turning upside down into a smile when he realized who the pair of riders were "Hunter; am I glad to see you!" he grinned, high-fiving the blonde and hugging him briefly, before turning to Sabrina "And you are?" he teased

"Funny," she smirked "But im the girl who's gonna fry you up in seconds, if you don't get over here and give her a hug"

The Navy rider smirked and jumped off his bike as he moved to hug his little 'sister' "Missed you too Sabrina,"

"I would hope so," she responded, pulling away from her friend "How's Factory Blue, treating you?"

"Everything's great," he answered her "How about you? Tori tells me you're back on the job"

Sabrina shrugged "Eh, you know what they say," she smiled "Once a Ranger! Always a Ranger!"

The two brothers laughed at her comment, before smirks replaced their features as she looked around for the others "Come with me," Blake told her, grabbing her wrist "I wanna show you something..."

"What?"

"Come on," Blake chuckled "Its only over here"

"Im coming!" she protested "Geeze; are all you Bradley's this impaitent?" she asked, squealing as Hunter reached forward and tickled her sides. Blake pulled them over towards, a ramp where some riders were performing mad freestyle tricks in the air. "Who's that?" Sabrina asked, pointing at a yellow rider who had just hit the top of the ramp.

"You dont recognize him?" Blake asked "Its Dustin"

Sabrina shook her head "Nuh-huh!" she protested "You think I'd know Dustin if I saw him; I mean, I know he changed to Freestyle and everything...but come on!" she looked up at Blake to see the serious look on his face, she shook her head "No! I do not believe its Dustin! Now, seriously, where is my loveable goofball?"

"Right there!" Blake chuckled, pointing at the rider again

Sabrina huffed and crossed her arms as she pouted; there was no way she was going to believe that this crazed, freestyle, lunatic was the former Earth Ranger "Prove it!" she challenged

"Fine," Blake shook his head, and called the rider over "Dude, come here!"

The Rider turned in their direction and nodded his thanks to one of the men in orange jumpsuits, before pushing his bike towards them. The first thing Sabrina noticed was the number of the front of the bike, matched Dustin's back in Blue Bay, she chewed her lower lip as she realized she may have been wrong about his identity. Once close enough, the rider removed his helmet and a mop of messy brown curls appeared, sitting on the top of the loveable goofball that was Dustin Brooks.

"Dustin!" Sabrina squealed, lanching herself at the Earth Ninja "Okay, Blake I stand corrected!" she told the Navy ranger

Dustin frowned but shook his head "I dont wanna know," he told them both, before managing to remove himself from Sabrina's grasp and high-five Hunter "Hey man," he grinned at the taller blonde "Hey, this is almost like a Ninja Ranger reunion," he added, as the crowd dispersed heading further away from them "I guess we're only missing Cam and Shane"

"And Tori," Hunter pointed out

"Nah, Tori's around here somewhere" Blake smiled "So's Marah"

Sabrina smiled "Oh speaking of Marah, I hear she's a qualified Earth Ninja?"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, Dude you should see her, she's like a total different person since...you know"

"Lothor?" Sabrina asked "Almost being blown to bits on his ship, with these two -" she pointed at the brothers "and Cam?"

Dustin chuckled "Yeah, she's really committed to Ninja Training and she's really talented, really nice when you get to know her, she's also nothing like Kapri. Not saying there is anything wrong with Kapri, its just Marah is so...so...so..." he frowned as he struggled for the right word

Exchanging looks with Blake and Hunter, Sabrina giggled behind her hand "So pretty? Nice? Apologetic? Timid? Different? Take your pick...Oh, how about Perfect?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded "Perfect"

"Perfect for you maybe," Hunter smiled, wrapping his arm around Sabrina's shoulder and causing the red head to smile

"You're going soft, man," Blake teased his brother "I remember the days when you two couldnt stand each other!"

Sabrina smirked "Did you ever think Blake? That we hated each other, because well...we liked each other?"

Blake frowned...she had him there "God, I hate when you do that!" he pouted

"Anyway..." Hunter chuckled patting his brother's shoulder and turning to Dustin "Where exactly is Marah?"

"I'll make you a deal," Dustin smirked "I'll buy you guys," he pointed at Hunter and Sabrina "Dinner, if you can point her out, in the crowd"

Exchanging looks, Sabrina set to work "There," the red head announced after a while, pointing at a mousy-coloured headed girl in the crowd and to make the guess authentic it seemed she was talking with a blonde female that struck a resemblence to Tori "See, its her! Tori's with her!"

"Nah, babe," Hunter responded "She's over there!" and he pointed in a completely different direction

Sabrina pouted and insisted that the girl she had found was Marah, because of the blonde girl next to her "You'd think I'd recognize my best friend, in a crowd of people!" she protested

"Well, you're wrong" Hunter chuckled

"Im never wrong!" she frowned

A slight clear of the throat cut through the small arguement, and Sabrina turned towards Dustin as the sound emitted from there "Marah?" she questioned, her gaze landing on a brunette girl beside the rider; her eyes widened and she squealed "Marah!" and taking the girl by surprise, she pulled her into a hug "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you've been away too long," Marah giggled, as she pulled out of the hug with Sabrina and smiled at Hunter "Hi, Hunter" she nodded

"Hi," Hunter nodded

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Don't mind him," she told Marah "So how's life at the Wind Academy?"

"Its going great," Marah answered "Dustin's a good teacher. Oh, did he tell you that Shane has become head Sensei? And Cam has been spending a lot of time with you're sister? Leanne, i think it is?"

"Yeah, Leanne is like my sister. Same as Kelly and Tori," Sabrina nodded "Last time he was down, he told me about Cam and Leanne. But I didnt know its gone further?" she turned to Dustin with a questionable gaze

Dustin shrugged "Never got around to it," he answered

"How much worse has it gotten?" Hunter asked

"Put it this way, dude," Dustin grinned "You both may be getting Wedding invitations within the next couple of weeks"

Sabrina smiled "Aw, its about time Cam found someone," she stated "He spends too much time in front of that computer of his! I think if it was legal to marry your computer, he would have asked the questions years ago!"

Marah, Dustin, Blake and Hunter chuckled at the Red head's comment, before plans were set in motion for the rest of the day. "You up for that?" Hunter asked Sabrina who had been talking with Marah for most of the planning stages.

"Hey, I got the day off," she smiled "Unless -" she was cut off by the chiming of her morpher, she sighed "Who am I kidding? Evil never takes a day off!" she pouted, raising her morpher to her lips "Yeah, Carter?"

_"Meet me at the Power Plant,"_ the Red ranger's voice sounded "_Looks like Olympius is at it again"_

Sabrina rolled her eyes "When is he not?" she asked and dropping her arm she looked up at her friends "I'll be back as soon as I can" she promised them, reaching up to kiss Hunter before ducking behind them and flaming out.

"Olympius?" Dustin asked "Last time it was Diabolico!" he turned to Hunter, remembering the older blonde had told him and Tori about the new threat here in Mariner Bay.

Hunter nodded "Diabolico is history," he responded "Olympius, is the future...apparently"

_-Scene-_

Flames appeared and died, at least two blocks from the power plant; Sabrina stumbled out of the flames catching herself before she lost her balance all together "Whoa," she mumured raising her hand to her head as she felt the blood rush back down through her body _that was strange_ she thought _never had head rush while flaming before_. Sirens met her senses and she became aware that now was not the time to worry about the strange side affects she was starting to endure from her powers, looking up she spotted the Humvee heading towards her destination "Lightspeed Rescue!" she commanded, her suit appearing on her body as her helmet snapped into place, once the Humvee was close enough, scarlet flames wrapped around her once more and she was transported into the back of the Humvee, scaring the hell out of Kelsey.

"Sabrina!" the Yellow ranger cried "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," the red head shrugged sheepishly

The alarms raised awareness as they got closer, before Ryan pulled to a halt just behind the first Firetruck and the Rangers immediately jumped out. While the others went to help the injuried people outside, Sabrina ignored all yells for her to come back and run straight into the burning building, her energy levels were critical and she knew that the flames would boost her back up, long enough to fight the monster, then she could go back to the Opening or possibly back to the base to rest. Hopefully back to the opening, she had missed her friends, and bailing on them was not on her agenda for today. As soon as she entered the flames, she felt them around her, the heat was the right source she needed and she smiled as she felt it lick itsway around her body. She could feel her energy levels returning and she was starting to feel more awake than she had that morning.

_Precious energy_ she smiled; before it was replaced with a frown as a shiver run up her spine, not the same shiver she had gotten from the others when Olympius had shape-shifted into them. No, this shiver was the type, when you felt someone was watching you. Spinning around; the red head inspected the area around her "Hello?" she called "Anyone there?" but she recieved no answer "Mhmm..." she shrugged "must be my imgaination"

"Where's Sabrina?" she heard, Carter ask from outside

Turning back to the exit; the red head headed back out of the burning building and returned to her friends "What's up?" she asked

"Monster detected at the second Power Plant," Carter informed her "Lets go!"

She nodded and followed after them; jumping onto her Phoenix Cycle as it arrived with the others. A side-car had been fitted onto the side of Carter's and Ryan occupied it, as they blasted away from the first Power Plant and on towards the second, taking out a Batling baricade on their way.

_-Scene-_

"He's in this one!" Carter announced, leading his team to the first doorway of the second power plant

Sabrina frowned "and you know this how?" she mumured, but never got an answer as she followed the others inside. The monster in fact, was already waiting for them when they entered.

"Rangers," he growled "How predictable"

"We're here to shut you down!" Carter shouted at him

"That's ridiculous!" the monster responded "You'll never stop me! Batlings!"

And on cue the Batlings appeared, racing towards the Rangers. Immediately splitting up, the rangers took out their own group of foot soldiers before the monster threw himself from the top of the balcony and sent Dana and Joel out of the Power plant like they were dolls. Chad and Carter followed them as Kelsey and Sabrina kept their own against the monster, before they too hit the ground, with the two girls down the monster took off after Chad and Carter who had made it back to their feet, before Ryan jumped through the air and attacked from behind, turning the table on the monster.

Carter nodded his thanks at the Titanium Ranger "V-Lancers!" he added after a while, as the weapons appeared in the six original rangers hands. At first the monster seems unphazed by the attacks, before the double teaming began. Joel and Dana, flipped over mid-flight as Carter and Chad rolled across the ground to avoid attacks, the Green and Pink rangers connected their V-lancers as sparks flew. Ryan and Kelsey were next to attack followed up by Chad and Carter; the monster jumped away from the rangers as it attempted to escape but was finally put down for the count as Sabrina jumped forward, spun her V-Lancer around and slashed vertically downwards. The monster sparked with green energy before exploding.

"We've gotta get back to the fire!" Carter announced, after the monster had been dealt with "Come on!"

The others nodded and they each took off back to the first Power plant.

_-Scene-_

Upon return, the team of seven found a small group of school kids in a group outside of the power plant; but no Captain Mitchell _were did they come from?_ Sabrina frowned, her gaze lingering on the children and their teacher. They were covered in soot and ash, and the children were coughing like they had inhaled too much smoke. She grimaced _they must have been inside_ she concluded.

"Excuse me," Carter's voice sounded, and Sabrina looked up to see he had caught hold of a fireman "do you know where Captain Mitchell is?"

"There's a little girl still inside," the fireman answered

_Oh no,_ Sabrina thought as she looked up at the burning building _he must have gone back in_ she added

"He went in to find her," the fireman confirmed Sabrina's thoughts

Dana started forward "Oh no," she mumured, stopping as Sabrina pulled her back from the blaze and heat of the flames.

"He'll need back-up!" Carter stated, also moving forward

The fireman stopped him "No, its too dangerous!" he stated "that buildings about to blow!"

"I'll go!" Sabrina declared, before sprinting forwards towards the flames, she could hear her friends shouting for her to be safe from behind as the firemen yelled for her to stop and come back. But she didnt pay any attention to them, as she continued to run. She disappeared into the flames, before stopping at the sound of footsteps. She turned around to see Carter following behind her "You're getting faster!" she grinned

"Lets find Captain Mitchell," he stated

Sabrina nodded "and the little girl"

Carter run ahead of Sabrina, up a flight of metal stairs only to stop when he reached the top as a small fire cut him off. Brushing past the red ranger, Sabrina absorbed the heat and the flames died down "Go!" she told him, and he nodded as he continued, with her following absorbing the smaller fires that cut them off here and there. Soon they reached the top landing.

"Captain Mitchell!" Carter shouted "Where are you?"

"Carter," Sabrina called, motioning for him to be quiet "Do you here that?"

"Im afraid"

It was a little girl's whimper, looking up the two red rangers peered into the room at the end of the hallway, just in time to see a small girl around the age of 7 or 8 run towards them as Captain Mitchell held a fall pipe that was coming away from the ceiling "Hi," Sabrina smiled, as she caught the little girl and pulled her behind Carter "Its gonna be okay" she reassured "We'll get you out of here!" the little girl nodded and Sabrina held her small frame close, as she looked up and back into the room "Captain Mitchell!"

He was pushing the heavy pipe off of his shoulder as sparks flew from the heat of the blaze and the electricity wires; he cried out in pain, as Carter's visior snapped open and he was looking as if he had seen a ghost. The little girl whimpered at the sparks and Sabrina held her closer, wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders and mumuring soothing whispers to her.

"Can it be?" Carter mumured, but Sabrina chose to ignore it

Raising his hand Captain Mitchell, motioned for them to take the little girl and get out "Go!" he ordered

"Yes, sir!" Carter nodded

Sabrina hesitated; but did as instructed; her arms wrapped around the little girl tighter as flames wrapped around them both and Carter and they disappeared from the burning building. Reappearing outside, as the other children and the school teacher gasped in surprise as Sabrina appeared beside them. "Jinny!" the teacher exclaimed, as she reached for the little girl in Sabrina's arms "Are you alright?"

The little girl nodded

"You got her!" Dana exclaimed, rushing forward

"Captain Mitchell, got her" Carter corrected

Sabrina patted the girls shoulder "You're okay now," she smiled, before returning to the other rangers as they stood in front of the burning building waiting for their Captain to return, when he didnt appear; the rangers turned to the sound of shouting as seconds later the firemen started to run backwards as the building exploded.

"Oh no!" Carter exclaimed "Captain Mitchell!"

Fearing the worst, the Rangers all rushed forward inspecting the still heated blaze for any signs of the Captain; there was none "No!" Dana cried falling to her knees.

"Look!" Kelsey stated, pointing to the side of the building where a rope had been thrown down, and Captain Mitchell was slowly easing himself down onto the ground beneath him. The others let out a soft chuckle, as Dana run forward in relief for her father's life.

"Oh father!" Dana gushed, hugging her dad

Carter smiled "Nice going Captain," he nodded

"Is the girl okay?" Mitchell asked

Sabrina nodded "Thanks to you," she smiled

Mitchell laughed as he turned to hug Ryan, as the others congratualted him on his narrow escape and rescue of the little girl. Meanwhile, Carter watched on, his face clouding over as he stared at the Captain, before becoming lost in a memory. The moment was cut short, as the ground shook and the monster from before grew to immense heights, towering over the city.

"Come on guys!" Carter commanded his team "Lets do it! Rail Rescue's on track!"

The rail rescues appeared and Sabrina followed the rangers into them; but she had other plans. Giddy from amount of energy she had replenished in she waited for the Lightspeed Megazord to be created before calling forth her Phoenix Zord and flaming into the cockpit. "Lets finish him," she stated over the intercom, as she flew around the Megazord and monster waiting for the final attack so she could absorb more energy into her Phoenix Zord to power it, as it was still low on energy. "Its okay Phoenix," she mumured "You'll feel better soon!" and she patted the console in front of her, she didnt care if people thought her crazy for talking to a hunk of metal...the Phoenix Zord was her baby, she had worked too hard to lose it now.

For most of the battle the Monster got in a few decent hits, before the Rangers tired and peeved that their day off had been ruined by the likes of Olympius, started to fight back. Using the ladder arms on the Megazord, Carter and the others tossed him around like a rag doll before slamming into him numerous times sending him to the ground with Earthquake results. In the end Carter called for the Lightspeed Sabre and a series of slashes later the Monster rippled with energy; as it usually did before it exploded.

_"Energy levels critical!"_ Sabrina's systems mumured, scaring the red head half to death as she looked down at her console. Not once in the three years of having the Phoenix Zord had it spoken in an automatic voice and told her the energy levels were critical. But she couldnt argue that they were wrong, most of the lights that occupied her console were in fact flashing red to show the danger signs of low energy, and her body protested with each moment she made. Something was seriously wrong, she had been fine up until now. A yawn escaped her lips and frightfully enough the red head became aware of the fact that she was slowly falling asleep at the controls. Worry turned to panic, as she was jolted awake when the Phoenix dropped slightly in the air "This is it!" she mumured, pulling back on the controls as the wings of her Zord spread wide and she headed further into the air, so that she wouldnt crash.

Just as the Phoenix had taken off into the air, a horde of Batlings appeared on the ground confusing the other Rangers to no end "What are they doing here?" Dana questioned, as the monster exploded.

The explosion came as no surprise, and Sabrina pushed forward on her controls as the Phoenix flew straight towards the blast; but instead of the usual orange, red and scarlet flames that issued from a destroyed monster, a cloud of white erupted into the atmosphere. Sabrina's eyes widened as her brain shut down and she hit the cloud of white within seconds, not even giving herself a chance to turn and run. It was like being buried from the neck down in snow. The inside of the Phoenix froze over, as Sabrina felt the ice coldness wrap around her arms, legs and entire body. A ear-splitting scream was heard from the cock-pit as she lost control of the Phoenix and plummetted to the ground below.

"Sabrina!" Kelsey screamed, as she watched the Phoenix go down; its screeching mixing with Sabrina's screams before the red head was suddenly ejected from her beloved Zord. The Phoenix hit the ground and skidded a few feet away, as Sabrina hit the ground and rolled. Her suit disappeared, as her small frame finally came to a stop. She landed on her stomach, clutching her arms around her shoulders and shivering as her patches of white started to form on the motocross gear that she was wearing. Even from 30ft the other rangers could see she was freezing and something was wrong because she was almost motionless. But before they had a chance to react; the Batlings that had appeared, surrounded the fallen red head and disappered in a flash of purple.

"No!" Carter yelled "Sabrina!"

But there was no answer over the communicator and the Phoenix Zord had disappeared in a puff of flames, the second Sabrina had disappeared.

"She's gone..." Chad mumured

_-Scene-_

"...The rangers must be destroyed," Olympius growled as he approached Vypra and Loki, who had been discussing the planet's alignment "by the time we bring my mother back!"

Vypra turned to the young prince "Don't worry Prince Olympius," she assured him "Queen Bansheera will return! We can garauntee it!"

"How?" Olympius demanded

His question was answered as a horde of Batlings appeared in front of him, Vypra and Loki, surrounding a bruised, half frozen and semi-conscious Sabrina between them. The red head; groaned as she raised her head an inch or so off the floor and glared at the darkness around her, she couldnt see very much, but she could just make out several different legs in her line of vision. Two of which stuck out better than any. She was at Skull Cavern! It didnt take a genius to figure that one out, one pair of legs approached her body, as laughter reached her senses, the next second...she was moving. Being lifted into the air as the laughter surrounded her and darkness over-came her visual and memory senses "You can try and bring back your Queen!" she hissed at Vypra, Olympius and Loki "but you will die by the hands of the Phoenix!" and seconds later the darkness overwhelmed her and she passed out in the arms of Olympius.

Vypra smirked "Black Phoenix: Phase 1" she spoke "Complete!"

"Now for Phase 2," Olympius agreed

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, back at the Aquabase, neither of the rangers felt the need to celebrate their day off anymore. Besides, how could they celebrate knowing that on of their own was in the clutches of evil? The same person that they had promised to help fight the demons with so that she could survive. They had failed her. Lead her into danger when they should have realized it was a trap! The whole thing, the Power Plant...energy for her to revive herself, the monster attack; the beginning of the plan. It had all be thought out and played through and it had worked. Neither of the rangers had thought anything different of a monster attack in the city, none of them thought anything along the lines of 'this is a trap! Protect Sabrina! Don't call her in for back-up!' if they had thought that then, Sabrina would be safe, the monster would be dealt with and Mariner bay would be ten times more safer than it was now.

"It was a trap," Ryan spoke, cutting through the silence that had fallen. The Rangers were sitting in the de-briefing room with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather, who had had the rangers explain to them exactly what had happened during the Megazord battle "Olympius set a trap and it played through. He wanted Sabrina, he got her!"

"Yes, but how?" Angela asked, not liking the situation one bit. Not only was she worried about the red head's life, but she was also worried about how she was supposed to tell Hayley that her daughter was gone.

Carter shook his head "He played on Sabrina's need to draw fire into herself," he explained "Olypmius knew that Sabrina was lacking energy. The demons they...they know more about the Phoenix than we do, even more so than Sabrina...I think. The played on her weakness and they came out on top"

Captain Mitchell nodded "The question still remains: What are they going to do with her?"

"Its obvious," Kelsey spoke up "Their gonna use her powers to bring back the Queen!"

Joel nodded "Sabrina, figured that one out on her own" he stated "That's why she's been so on edge since Olympius turned up"

"We have to get her back!" Chad agreed

"But how?" Dana asked

The rangers sighed as they deflated...they may have almost won the War - but the Battle had yet to begin and the Real trouble...was only just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Argh! The demons have Sabrina! I warned you that this chapter had it all! What are the Rangers to do now? Will the save Sabrina? Or is this the end of the Phoenix? Keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews (PLEASE!)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_


	19. The Black Phoenix pt II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So last time we left off with the demons kidnapping Sabrina; now we all know what they want her for, if you don't then I suggest you go back and re-read Ninja Storm: The Firebird because most of it is explained in there. Especially when Sabrina asks questions about the Phoenix. But if you dont want to do that then keep reading because you are about to find out._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and mostly anything unrecognizable._

_I would also like to point out that this season is dedicated to Comet Warrior for his awesomeness and help with this series so far._

* * *

**Black Phoenix**

**Part 2**

* * *

"Wonderful!" Jinxer exclaimed happily, as he stood at the edge of Skull Cavern observing the Planets with his telescope "The Planets are almost in perfect alignment!"

Behind him; walks Vypra leading a horde of Batlings towards the exit of the Cavern "Jinxer," she addressed as she approached him "Its time to go to Mariner Bay!" as she stopped beside him, the Batlings carried on forwards each carrying a single fire torch in their one hand; the other carrying a small hammock which was split between them. In the centre of the hammock lay the unconscious, soon-to-be-gone Phoenix protector; Sabrina Horizon. She had been stripped of her motocross gear and it had been replaced with a new silk red robe, that fitted her small frame nicely, despite being unconscious, her absorbing powers were still working as the heat of the flames from the Torches washed over her preparing her for what was to come next, but the torches were not so close to Sabrina where she had the energy to move her head or open her eyes. "Get Olympius! The Ceremony will soon begin!" Vypra continued, tearing her gaze away from Sabrina and back to Jinxer as she was joined by Loki.

"Yes, Vypra," Jinxer nodded "I will get him immediately!"

Vypra smirked as she watched Vypra walk away and then turned to Loki who had spoken "We have to find a way so that we get all the credit, and not Olympius!" he had said

Her smirk deepened; as Vypra past through the portal that had appeared linking Skull Cavern to the ceremony grounds in Mariner Bay. It was buried beneath the city and was the perfect place to perform the ritual to bring back Bansheera. Approaching the alter, Vypra watched as Sabrina was lowered down in the middle and the torches were set around her; with a nod of approval the winged-woman turned away for a fraction of a second as the last two torches were set in place unknown to any of the demons they had been set a little closer than supposed to be.

A soft groan escaped the partly parted lips of Sabrina; as her eyes opened gingerly and she took in the scene around her. She wasnt strong enough to move her whole body, or even her head for that matter, but her eyes were able to roam as far and wide as possible, and her hearing was back, so she could hear what she couldnt see. Ahead of her, near the exit it seemed, stood Loki and Olympius she couldnt see them fully but she could hear them excessively. They were bickering like a couple of school children fighting over balls in the playground.

"How dare you, speak to me like that!" Loki spoke aggressively, "You need to learn some respect! For you insulant behaviour, you will spend the ceremony in the Skull Cavern!"

A weak smirk crossed the red head's lips "What, you didnt take the chance to tell him '_Wait till your mother get's home?_'" she cracked, causing Loki and Olympius to jump and her voice and turn in her direction. Both scowl before storming off in different directions. Jinxer hesitated, between running after Loki and Olympius, before finally coming to the decision and heading off after his Prince. Turning her gaze once more away from where the fighting had taken place, Sabrina locked onto her new target. Vypra.

The demon in question was standing a few feet away from where Sabrina lay, she was rolling some article of clothing in her hands and tossing them absentmindedly into the corner "So you're awake," she snarled at the red head "Should have guessed you'd be sooner or later"

Sabrina glared "You honestly don't know what you are doing, do you?" she questioned, as Vypra tossed the last of the clothes into a corner as Sabrina frowned in recognition _their my clothes,_ she thought before glancing down at herself. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw what she was wearing before turning a dark glare onto Vypra who smirked.

"Oh don't worry little Phoenix," Vypra taunted "Its a sacrificial robe. We couldnt have you wearing those dusty, grungy old rags when you're about to become the conduit for Queen Bansheera's revivial, now could we? Besides, you should be honoured"

"If this is Honour to your Queen," Sabrina snapped "Then _you_ where it!"

"Im afraid its not my colour," Vypra grinned, "You know, you should have told your boyfriend you liked Blue"

At the words Sabrina felt her face warm up, as she resisted the urge to blush brilliantly; but her glare did intensify.

Vypra shrugged "Who do you think dressed you?" she inquired, before turning her back and walking away.

Watching Vypra walk away, Sabrina sighed and slumped against the ground her gaze on the ceiling above her, she couldnt move. All she could do was listen and wait...a heavy sigh escaped her lips _Please, God, someone save me_ she wished and prayed "Hunter," she whispered "I need you!"

_-Scene-_

Hunter anxiously clenched his hands into fists as he paced back and forth the rangers inside Rescue Ops; he had just gotten the call from Captain Mitchell, saying he was needed back there urgently that Mariner Bay and Sabrina depended on it, as soon as Sabrina had been mentioned the former Crimson ranger was back at work within seconds and demanding to know what happened after Sabrina had disappeared. She had promised she would be back as soon as she could and he knew that she would never have missed the grand opening of the new Storm Charges on purpose, it wasn't just that, bailing on him, Blake and the others after months of last seeing them was not like Sabrina at all.

Once he had been told what had happened, Hunter had slipped immediately into panic mode. His girlfriend was close to be coming the Phoenix, he had to find her and bring her back before she did anything drastic while she was under the influence.

"What should we expect?" Carter asked, turning to Hunter "if the worst does happen, and the Phoenix becomes loose?"

Hunter sghed and stopped mid-pace turning to the Rangers "There is only one thing I _can_ say, that might help" he spoke "Expect the unexpected!"

"How is that going to help?" Joel questioned

"The Phoenix is sly and cruel...everything Sabrina is not," Hunter explained "Sabrina fights with honour. She is a Ninja, she is trained to do that. But the Phoenix has no honour and cares for one thing and one thing only. Destruction. As long as there is destruction around, the Phoenix is happy. She will use you're weaknesses to her advantage to make her stronger and you weaker" he continued "Remember, not only does she have access to Sabrina's body, but also her mind, actions and thoughts. She will know _everything_ about you, you're innermost thoughts will be made public and she will use them to destroy you."

"She sounds -" Dana started

Hunter turned to the pink ranger "Invincble?" she asked "Strong? Evil?" he nodded "She is all of those things! You think Diabolico and Olympius is bad...the Phoenix, is 1000 times worse! She has the power to wipe this entire planet clean, she can destroy us if she wants too and trust me, she will"

The Lightspeed team exchanged looks; this battle sounded alot harder than they were expecting "So you're saying if the Phoenix shows up," Ryan spoke, turning all attention to him "that Mariner Bay is history?"

"And the World will follow," Hunter confirmed with a nod

Captain Mitchell breathed in sharply "We have to stop that ceremony!" he stated "Deploy the rescue Zords!" he ordered the Lightspeed Rangers. Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana took off immediately, leaving Hunter, Ryan and Captain Mitchell inside Rescue Ops. With the Rangers out doing their jobs, and Ryan calling his father away Hunter removed his cell phone and hastily hurried from the room to make a few phone calls. If there was a potential Phoenix threat looming then the Rangers were going to need help. Big help.

Dialling a new number, he paused thinking over the worse case scenario in his mind as he waited for the answer.

The worst thing that could happen was...the Phoenix could break loose permenantly and he and everyone who loved Sabrina would lose her forever. Darkness would prevail and the Phoenix would take control. The demons would be a thing of the past (not that that was a bad thing) but Humans would also have to bow down to the Phoenix: the Ultimate Evil.

Finally after the 4th or 5th ring, the dialling tone disappeared and before the recipient had a chance to speak, Hunter was already talking "The demons have Sabrina," he stated "A Phoenix attack may be imminent. Be prepared, we may need you"

There was a buzz on the line, before the reciever went down and he was free to make several more calls. Two of which went out to the Wind Academy in Blue Bay Harbour, alerting Shane and Sensei to the potential threat that could be looming very, _very_, soon. The next call went out to the Thunder Academy in Reefside, alerting Leanne and Cam of the situation. Both of which immediately fell defensive and protective. Leanne because Sabrina was her student but also because they were like 'sisters' and Cam because Sabrina was his friend and he was practically her 'brother'. The second to last call went out to a dig site in Wyoming, where he recited the same few sentances again and again, making it so he could repeat them in his sleep with no hesitation.

The final call, he found harder than the rest "Here we go," he mumured, dialling his Girlfriend's home number and waiting for an answer

"_Hello?_"

There it was; swallowing nervously Hunter spoke "Hayley? Its Hunter"

_"Hi Hunter,"_ Hayley greeted and he could almost hear the smile in her voice, this was not going to be easy "_Is everything okay? How's Sabrina?"_

"Hayley, this isnt a social call," he explained "Something's happened"

He could almost feel the temperature drop over the line "_Where's Sabrina?"_ the older red head immediately asked "_Where's my daughter, Hunter!"_

"She's been kidnapped," he answered, jumping straight into the deep end and hoping for the best "The demons, they've taken her, they want to use her Phoenix powers to bring back their Queen!"

Silence met the explanation.

Hunter frowned "Hayley?" he questioned

"_I knew it,"_ Hayley whispered, and Hunter could almost picture her, shaking her head "_I KNEW IT!_" she shouted "_I knew this would happen! Angela could never really prepare if her plans went sideways! And with Sabrina so far away from home, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened!"_

The former Thunder ranger could hear the crack in her voice and he knew instantly that she was in tears "Hayley, calm down," he tried to reassure her, knowing it was probably futile "the Lightspeed Rangers! Their doing everything they can to save her! We will save her Hayley! We have before!"

"_What can I do?"_ Hayley asked

Hunter sighed, the last thing he really wanted as to bring Hayley down and put her right in the middle of the attack. But he knew arguing with her was pointless, Sabrina was her daughter and one way or the other Hayley Horizon would be there to help bring her daughter back. She had done it before, and Hunter had to be honest, he knew that Sabrina would _never_ let the Phoenix attack her mother; whether she was in control of her own actions or not. Out of everyone one Sabrina loved on the Earth, her mother was the key. The best friend. And Sabrina would rather have died than allowed anything to happen to Hayley. "Can you round up the Dino Rangers?"

"_I can make some calls,"_ Hayley promised "_Connor's busy trying to start a soccer camp for kids, Kira's busy with her music in Miami, Trents in Arts school and Ethan...well, I see him often. But I can't make any guarantees on who can get to Mariner Bay. But I'll be there within a couple of hours"_

Hunter nodded before the two bidded their goodbyes, and he returned to Rescue Ops, just as Ryan started to speak once more.

"They intersect here," the Titanium Ranger stated, catching the attention of Hunter, his father and Angela. The three rushed over to the computer behind Ryan "That's gotta be where the Ceremony is"

Captain Mitchell looked at his son and last remaining Ranger "Go!" he ordered, the investigation

Ryan started to take off, before Hunter stopped him "Im coming too!" he stated "If Sabrina's emotion get too out of control, it will only be a matter of time before the Phoenix takes advantage!" he stated, turning to Mitchell "And Hayley is the only person who can keep Sabrina focused when she is in complete meltdown, but it will be about three hours before she gets here"

"Hayley's coming?" Angela questioned "Here? To Mariner Bay?"

"Here to Lightspeed!" Hunter nodded "She wants to see her daughter! Hayley has almost lost her daughter in more ways than one, and im not just talking about the Phoenix. Im talking about personal vendetta's in her life! But its human nature for a mother to be frightened for the life of her child"

Angela nodded "Hayley always did say Sabrina was the light of her life,"

"She is," Hunter agreed "But right now; with Hayley three hours away, im the best chance you have of getting Sabrina's attention and keeping her focused."

Captain Mitchell took his words into consideration before nodding and watching the two take off at once.

_Im coming Sabrina_ Hunter thought

_-Scene-_

"Down here," Ryan stated, opening a sealed door and sliding inside.

Glancing around himself to make sure they had not been followed, Hunter followed Ryan into the darkness as they crept silently through a tunnel only to come out a few yards away from the ritual ground. Ducking behind at the entrance the two men looked out, Hunter's heart stopping momentarily as his gaze landed on his almost lifeless girlfreind as she lay in the middle of a strange stone circle "Sabrina," he whispered, as Ryan squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he could evidently see how much pain this was causing Hunter to see his girlfriend being treated like a sacrifice.

Ryan dropped his hand from Hunter's shoulder and pointed into the room "See that big grey monster with the staff?"

Hunter nodded

"That's Loki," Ryan answered "The black foot soldiers are Batlings, as you most likely know"

Again Hunter nodded

"The creature, there," he pointed at the creature right in front of the stone circle Sabrina was on "That's the Spellbinder. He's the one performing the ritual. He'll be the one taking Sabrina's life."

Hunter's hands clenched into fists "Where's Vypra?" he asked, he remembered the witch that had caused the love of his life so much fear and grief over the past few months.

"She's behind you," came an almost soft voice

The two boys spun around to come face-to-face with Vypra who smirked at Hunter "Come to see you're precious girlfriend perish?" she taunted "How about a front row seat!"

A fight breaks out and the responsiblity immediately falls to Ryan, who deflected and attacked as Hunter made for the exit to contact the others and pass along the coordinates of their position. The door crashed open as light illuminated the passageway in which had once inhabit but Ryan and Vypra were already fighting inside the room as Batlings swamped them, the door acted like a trigger because the second it made contact with the wall a tremor rocked the underground chamber as a blast of energy shot through the roof, a tower of fire ascended into the sky, blocking out the sky and turning everything a bright shade of gold; admist the flames came the cry of a bird, a screech and mixed with it the scream of a girl. The scream itself cut him to the bone, as his blood ran cold as his brain registered that the screaming and screeching was coming from the same person. Sabrina.

The ceremony had begun.

Back inside, Ryan watched fearfully, as Sabrina's body became suspended in mid-air as the ritual began.

"Arise!" Spellbinder growled "Arise!"

Vypra gasped "At last," she breathed "our Queen will return to her bodily form," she turned to Ryan

"The destruction of Mariner Bay is at hand," Loki growled

Vypra's blade crossed Ryan's vision "and there is nothing you or your friends do, will stop us" she turned away, ready to leave, before stumbling backwards as the ground at her feet exploded when a strand of crimson lightning hit. The smoke clears and the demons arent that surprised to find the Rangers there their blasters ready and looking for a fight. "Rangers!" Vypra presented the obvious.

"This ceremony is over!" Carter declared

Chad nodded "We are here to shut you down!"

"Light -" Kelsey started

"Speed!" Dana added

"Rescue!" the whole team chimed

Carter nodded "Let's do it!"

And the fight began. As Chad and Kelsey dealt with Loki and the Batlings, Carter took off to help Ryan before the two started to battle Spellbinder. Hunter, meanwhile, cast a glance at his dying girlfriend as a look of determination crossed his face "I will save you Sabrina," he promised, before taking off after Dana and Joel, to fight the one person who had caused Sabrina so much fear and stress since she arrived in Mariner Bay. Vypra. The brunette may have had the advantage on him; what with his limited access to Power; but the Power of Thunder was all he needed to prove that no one screwed around with the love of his life...and attempted to get away with it.

Summoning the Power over Thunder and Lightning, Hunter fired off several shots of Crimson strands at the Brunette's armour, unfortunately for her, Metal was a big conductor of electricity and therefore she was left with scorch marks all over her headdress and armour as well as her hair smoking from the heat and blasts. After a while Dana and Joel finished the brunette off with hand-to-hand combat skills, as Carter fought Spellbinder below them and Ryan took out the Batlings.

"Red ranger!" Spellbinder growled "I cannot allow you to interrupt this ceremony!"

Carter cast a glance at Sabrina "I can't allow you to do this!" he stated, turning back to Spellbinder. The fight ensued and before long Carter hit the ground as Spellbinder's foot slammed into his chest.

"Carter!" Ryan yelled, racing forward, and attacking the Spellbinder. He slashed forward with his axe as it connected with Spellbinder's chest, knocking him away from Carter. Rolling to his feet, the red ranger produced his V-Lancer and fired off a single shot that connected with the monster as he went down. His glowing green eyes dimmed and finally went went out all together.

"That should do the trick!" Carter stated, as Ryan returned to his side and nodded.

"Thanks Buddy," the Titanium Ranger thanked, before turning to the blazing tower of fire "If we've defeated Spellbinder, why is that still going?"

Carter shook his head "I don't know," he answered

Behind them, the monsters eyes regenerated and he got back to his feet startling to the two Rangers who turned quickly in his direction "The Ceremony continues!" he growled, as he started to grow instantly.

"Oh no he's growing!" Dana exclaimed, as she, Joel and Hunter rejoined Carter and Ryan.

Carter sighed as he looked towards Sabrina, they had to save her, but they also had to save the city. "We have to get out of here!" the red ranger told the others

"But what about Sabrina?" Joel asked "We can't just leave her down here!"

"We dont have a choice!" Carter answered "If we stay that monster will destroy the city!"

Dana interrupted "but if we go, Sabrina will die!"

"She's not going to die," Hunter told the Pink ranger "You'll just have the Phoenix to deal with, but Carter's right. You've got a city to protect. Sabrina wouldnt want you to put her before the city...now go!"

The rangers sighed and nodded as the four of them hurried for door. Calling for the Zords the four rangers re-grouped with Chad and Kelsey as Hunter returned to the Aquabase.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina groaned as she looked around, her body was suspended in mid-air as the fire built up around her the heat turning into energy for her; the Phoenix cooed as its eyes glowed brightly as it set its eyes on her protector **So we meet again, Sabrina** she growled **I told you we'd meet again soon, only this time...I will prevail.**

_Please..._Sabrina begged, shaking her head _please dont do this. Phoenix. Mariner Bay. They have enough trouble as it is...They dont need us. Please!_

**Oh stop begging child!** the Phoenix hissed **They will soon learn! Just like Blue Bay Harbour did and Reefside. Soon the whole world will know who I am...who we are.**

The red head shook her head; as she felt the heat of the Phoenix rising from its cage. The bird spread its wings wide as the scarlet and golden feathers glowed brightly beneath the flames it was absorbing its dark stare chilled Sabrina to the bone as she breathed in sharply. It was like her body was being dipped in a bucket of ice cold water. _Please_ she continued to beg, as darkness started to invade her mind, her vision clouded and she felt herself being pushed out of her own body. She was losing control; of her actions, her mind and her body. _No...please dont. I can't -_

**That's right Sabrina,** the Phoenix taunted **you can't fight me! Not anymore! You shouldn't really underestimate me, Sabrina! There's so much about me that you don't know! So much that you're friends dont know about**

_What do you mean?_ Sabrina asked

The Phoenix shook its feathery head **Not now Sabrina! I have a world to conquer!**

Sabrina stared fearfully at the Phoenix as she felt herself loose complete control of her body, she had lost it before, but never like this! Not once had she felt herself loose absoulte control of her body, it wasnt a feeling she enjoyed. _Please, if my friends can't save me...please, help them destroy me!_ despite not liking the idea of her friends destroying her, and she knew they would never go for it without prompting and even then they would hesitate. She would have preferred them to destroy her than allow the Phoenix to create chaos within Mariner Bay. _If they can't stop me! At least stop her!_ she silently begged.

_-Scene-_

The battle with the Megazords was not going as planned, normally the monsters took a few hits at the Megazords and then the tables were turned and the monsters destruction was only minutes away, but the Spellbinder was having more luck than the Rangers were. Ryan had already taken a beating and now it was the Lightspeed Megazord's turn; using the Lightspeed sabre Carter attempted to attack with it, but the monster deflected the attack issuing an attack of its own as energy rippled out of his hand and hit the Megazord sending the rangers stumbling back as sparks exploded within the six cock-pits.

"Lightspeed Solarzord!" Carter commanded "Initiate!"

The two Zords combined and the Lightspeed Solarzord stood tall, but before they could initaite its first attack, the clouds started to gather overhead as a ghostly voice rippled throughout the city "I, Queen Bansheera have returned!" and the ghostly image of a face appeared between the darkened clouds.

"She's here," Vypra exclaimed "She's really here!"

Loki grinned "Welcome my Queen," he shouted "what is your first order?"

"To destroy Mariner Bay myself!"

But the battle between Spellbinder and the Rangers commenced "Its going to take alot more than that! To defeat the Power Rangers!" Kelsey snapped at the creature, as they avoided a blast

"You really think you can stop me from restoring my Palace?" Bansheera asked, turning the Rangers attention to her; behind her a tidal wave was brewing ready to wipe out the entire city "My tidal wave will wash your city away!"

Ryan turned away from Bansheera and towards the ground where Vypra and Loki were standing _If their out here_ he thought _then no one is watching Sabrina!_ he grinned, as he ejected himself from the Megazord and disappeared back into building to try and stop the ceremony once more. Pushing himself towards the tower of blazing flames, ignoring the heat as it washed over him, he pushed head as Sabrina hovered midair, she looked like she was suspended in time; his gaze lowered down from the red head and to the crystal orb beneath her. "This has gotta work!" he mumured, raising his axe into the air before bringing it down and connecting it with the orb. There was a tremendous explosion that filled the entire complex; which threw him backwards.

The Titanium Ranger groaned as he hit the ground and glanced up through his visor, the fire had started to expand and swirl around the complex, before it was pulled back to the centre of the explosion. Back to Sabrina. With a bright flash the energy disappeared.

Back outside, the tower of fire disappeared as the sky returned to normal. Queen Bansheera's tidal wave disappeared, and the special shield that Spellbinder had conjured up disappeared. "What's happening?" he inquired, as Bansheera cried out in defeat as she disappeared also from the sky.

"What?" Carter questioned leaning forward on his controls

Dana followed suit, calling out to her brother "Ryan, no!"

"Sabrina!" Kelsey exclaimed, also leaning forward

"This can't be happening!" Chad cried grabbing his head in shock

Joel shook his head "I dont believe it!"

"Guys," Carter started again "We have to keep it together! There is still work to do!" but he was also worried about his two friends both of whom were still trapped within the complex which had just issued a tremendous explosion from beneath them.

Spellbinder groaned as he revived from the sudden attack, something had interrupted his attack, powering up the lasers they fire and take out Spellbinder in one blast. With the monster gone, Queen Bansheera and her tidal wave also gone, the sky is clear and everything seems just fine.

"Lets go!" Carter ordered, ejecting from the Megazord, followed by the others as they hurried back into the complex in search of Ryan and Sabrina.

_-Scene-_

The place was trashed. The blast had taken out everything! Rubble lay all over the floor, but Ryan and Sabrina were missing, but Olympius and Jinxer were present; "No! No!" Jinxer squeaked "This is unimaginable!"

"I knew I shouldnt have trusted those buffoons," Olympius grumbled as he stood over Jinxer

Loki and Vypra approached from behind "Olympius, huh -" Loki started, but Olympius turned and cut him off

"You fools!" he growled "The planets are no longer aligned! The Phoenix is gone! You wasted my mother's only chance of getting her body back!"

Vypra looked taken aback "It wasn't our fault," she retorted "the Rangers -"

"Silence!" Olympius cut her off "You two are always to blame!"

Loki looked between Vypra and Olympius "Enough!" he shouted, stepping between them "if you speak to us like that again, I will teach you a lesson, you will never forget!" and he aimed his staff at Olympius's midsection "do you understand?"

"I understand," Olympius responded, kicking up at the staff and planting a kick in Loki's stomach, sending him to the ground "Im through with you two!" he added, as Vypra knelt down to help up her friend. "Thanks to your incompetance, I will never see my mother again!"

"Olympius," a ghostly voice echoed throughout the complex; and seconds later a bright white light appeared as a half-bodily formed Queen Bansheera appeared

"Mother, is it really you?" Olympius asked

"Yes," Bansheera answered "It is your mother!"

"Mother!" Olympius exclaimed, running forward to hug her "I am so happy you survived! I can hardly believe it! But," he pulled out of the hug "what happened to the rest of your body?"

Bansheera's eyes glowed as she spoke "By runing the ceremony," she growled "the rangers caused this!"

"They will pay for this dearly," Olympius nodded "I promise"

Bansheera started to glow a violent purple, before they all disappeared.

Stepping out from behind a pillar, the Phoenix smirked "And the Games begin..." she stated, before looking around as a pile or rubble started to move and Ryan appeared pushing himself into a sitting position. Walking forward he looked up at her.

"Sabrina," he gasped "You're okay!"

"Sabrina?" the Phoenix asked, squatting down in front of Ryan, and tilting her head back as her golden eyes locked with his gaze "Is gone! Im Phoenix now! And you...don't stand a chance!"

Ryan gasped and pushed himself backwards in surprise, as he attempted to get as far away from Sabrina as possible "No," he shook his head

"Goodbye Ryan," she smirked, raised her hand in a parting wave, as flames licked around her when they disappeared, she was gone.

"Ryan!" Carter's voice echoed

The titanium Ranger looked up "Over here!" he called to his friends, as they run towards him and stableized him on his own two feet.

"Where's Sabrina?" Kelsey asked, looking around and taking in the destruction of the ritual grounds

Ryan shook his head "I tried," he answered the yellow ranger "But I couldnt stop her. I couldn't stop the Phoenix"

"The Phoenix?" Carter questioned "She's here?"

"Yes," Ryan confirmed

The Rangers exchanged looks, when they thought their lives couldnt get any worse. Queen Bansheera may have given them a challenge...but the Phoenix was a whole different ball game.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! What can I say here...this chapter pretty much speaks for its self...so...you know what to do...Oh I found something to say, I been working on this since I got home from college this afternoon which was 2:30pm GMT time but now I must go now and do my English homework that is due in first thing tomorrow morning. Ciao for now.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_


	20. The Black Phoenix pt III

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_After reading the plot line that Comet Warrior has sent me for this chapter, I can honestly say that he must have worked his butt off! Because its so damn good! Its intense and full of destruction. Just like it always is when the Phoenix is around. So I really owe him big time for this and so do you lovely readers. So get ready to see some old friends._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs_

* * *

**The Black Phoenix**

**Part 3**

* * *

Screams of terror echoed loudly throughout the streets of Mariner Bay, children and adults dispersed in every direction to avoid the shower of sparks and flames that reached high temperatures that showed down about them from heights that no could imagine of reaching without a Areoplane or Helicopter. All in all the place was utter chaos. The demons were delivering widespread attacks and acting like a search party as they searched high and low for the one creature that could cause this much damage in seconds - the Phoenix. And the Phoenix was evading capture by the demons leaving destruction in its wake, the flames of doom that erupted all over the city were her doing and as she perched on top of one of the heightest buildings in the city to watch her destruction she relished in the idea that sooner or later this whole city would be hers closely followed by the world, and there was _no one_ who could stop her. Not the Power Rangers. Not the Demons...and definitely not Sabrina.

Down in the Aquabase, emotions were running high; the Lightspeed officals were running wild trying to keep up with the damage that was taking place in their city. Captain Mitchell was throwing around orders in every direction but no matter what he said it seemed the Phoenix would counter him and attack nonetheless. "And I thought the demons were bad," he had said to Angela, when she brought him the first batch of papers on the destruction that was taking place above the surface of the Aquabase.

"Sir," a young man, where an Lightspeed uniform entered Rescue Ops, calling for the Captain "there are some people here who claim they can help with the raging Phoenix problem"

Captain Mitchell exchanged looks with Angela and nodded "Let them in," he ordered

"Yes, sir" the man nodded and set off to complete his instructions and several moments later the three newcomers entered the base, just as Hunter and the Lightspeed Rangers entered Ops.

"Dude," Dustin exclaimed "What in the world happened? The city is a mess! Its worse that Blue Bay and Reefside put together!"

Hunter nodded "I know Dustin," he told his friend, before spotting Marah "What are you doing here?" he inquired

"I can't sit back and watch this time," Marah explained "I wanna help!"

With a questionable frown, on what Marah could possibly do to help, Hunter turned to Tori and started to voice his question. The surfer cut him off "Don't ask," she shook her head "I do believe she and Dustin are glued at the hip. They don't go anywhere without one another. And I do believe her exact words, when we told her what was happening where 'Im coming with you and if you say no, I'll freeze your feet to the floor'" she explained "Besides, I think she can be a big help"

Hunter sighed "I don't care about the help," he told Tori "I just want Sabrina back"

"We'll get her back, bro" Blake intercepted, patting Hunter on the shoulder "We always do"

Tori nodded in agreement

_-Scene-_

Over the next hour, more and more people started to arrive; the Aquabase hadnt had so many visitors in one day than they had in the last six months. First to arrive had been four out of six Ninja Rangers, closely followed by Leanne and Cam the Samurai Ranger and Thunder Graduate each of them looking equally worried about the situation that was happening. "Any luck trying to find her?" were the first words out of Leanne's mouth her fear and worry for her little 'sister' running to immense heights ever since the call had come in from Hunter earlier that morning.

"Nice to see you too Leah," Blake spoke sarcastically, earning a dark look from the red head

"Now is not the time, Blake" Leanne responded "Its is nice to see you guys again, but its not the time to cracking jokes"

The former Navy ranger nodded "Sorry!"

"So, any news?" Cam pressed

Hunter shook his head "Not yet," he answered "Which is strange, its not like the Phoenix to hide. But her handiwork is all over the city, we just can't find her!"

"She'll show up," Cam reassured his friend, before looking around "As anyone told Hayley and the Dino's?

"Their on their way," Tori told her friend "Where's Shane?"

"Oh, he'll be here as soon as he can" Cam answered "I contacted him before be and Leanne left Reefside. He says, since becoming head Sensei he has had a lot of work to do. He really wants to be here to help Sabrina, but he cant drop his duties at the moment"

Tori and the others nodded in understanding. No one could hold it against Shane to drop everything he was doing, no matter how bad the situation was if it did manage to get worse they could always call him via the communicators the Ninja's carried with them. "How's Hayley?" Dustin asked suddenly, causing everyone to turn in his direction but before anyone could answer him the sound of footsteps echoed throughout Rescue Ops and the occupants turned in the direction of the hallway to see six figures heading their way, three of which seem to be trying to restrain and calm one sole figure as two others watch their backs.

"Who on Earth is that?" Carter frowned, looking around at the Lightspeed Rangers

Dana shook her head "Whoever it is, their in a hurry"

Soon the mystery of who the six figures were, was no longer a mystery as Hunter -being the tallest- could see exactly who the newcomers were "Here come the fireworks," he stated, and seconds later Hayley and the Dino Rangers entered Rescue Ops.

"Hayley, please calm down" Tommy sighed, grabbing his friends shoulder and turning her to face her "Sabrina will be fine. We'll get her back, working yourself up is going to help anyone especially yourself"

The red head sighed and buried her face in her hands as Tommy held her close "I know Tommy," she mumured "But Sabrina...she's -"

"Been through alot!" Tommy nodded "Yes, I know. She's been through much more than a girl her age should go through. But please try to relax, no matter what has happened to her she has been strong enough to fight and she _always_ comes back to us. You know that"

Again Hayley nodded

Hunter and the Ninja rangers exchanged looks; one could only speculate what Hayley was going through right now. Yes, they were worried about their friend but it must have been another thing all together to have to be told that your daughter was in mortal danger, despite what Sabrina had been through in her life the Phoenix would always be the most dangerous and this time, it was different to the last. As Hayley relaxed both visibly and emotionally, the others turned to the door as it slid open and Angela walked in unknowning unleashing another emotion attack on Hayley that would take everyone's combined efforts to calm her.

"You!" Hayley exploded, as soon as her old college friend entered the room

Angela stopped short and turned to her old friend "Hayley..." she started "wait, you have to understand -" she started

"I dont have to understand _anything_!" Hayley interrupted "as far as everything goes this is your fault!"

"My fault?" Angela frowned "How can this possibly be my fault?"

"If you hadnt brought Sabrina here in the first place!" Hayley snapped "None of this would have happened! The Phoenix wouldn't have broken loose, Mariner Bay would be save and so would my daughter! She was unstable Angela! She wasnt ready for battle again! She had just come straight out of battle and you threw her straight into another, she didnt have a chance to revive from the energy strain Mesogog had taken from her! It was only a matter of time before the Phoenix took advantage of that fact!"

Angela sighed and shook her head "We needed help, Hayley" she responded "Sabrina was the only person who could help us!"

"But what about her well being?" Hayley exclaimed "Did you even stop to think about what was going on with her? How she was feeling after fighting Mesogog?" she shook her head "No, you were just glad to have help from the Phoenix! The fire loving Phoenix!" by this time tears had sprang to her eyes, and she was shaking in unrestrained fury and fear. Also the Lightspeed rangers had stepped into help keep the emotional mother away from their technician as Tommy and the Dino's tried every means possible to restrain Hayley and calm her.

The Ninja's however, weren't surprised by Hayley's reaction, they had seen her once before act like this; and that was when Sabrina's father Andrew Mason had kidnapped her and threatened to either take or away or kill her. Again, that time Hayley had been an emotional wreck and it had taken the combined efforts of the Ninja's and Tommy to calm her down and reassure her that Sabrina would be okay. Evidentally she was, but Hayley had become more protective of her daughter after that day. An echoing bang resonated through the whole of Rescue Ops and the three Ranger teams; Hayley and Angela turned in Captain Mitchell's direction as he held a blaster in the air.

A deafening silence fell.

"All involved in the Phoenix situation," Captain Mitchell spoke, addressing them all "will assemble in the de-briefing room in sector D4. Hayley, I must ask you to calm yourself, this is no one's fault just a minor set back. Also, if anyone speaks of this meeting outside of those who arent directly involved with the upcoming operation..." he threw each of them a look "lets just say, a good friend of my runs a weather research station in Greenland and well...he can always use a little help. Understood?"

The group swallow nervously "Understood, sir" the Lightspeed rangers state, as the others nod and follow the Lightspeed rangers from the room.

Angela sighed as Hayley left Ops, tears fresh on her face as Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Are you okay?" Captain Mitchell asked his technician?

Ms. Fairweather nodded "Yeah," she answered "Yeah im fine. Its just...I know Hayley worries about Sabrina, and she has every right to be. Sabrina is her only child and she did have her at a young age, so obviously she is going to be upset."

"But that doesnt give her the right to take it out on you," Mitchell reminded her

Angela nodded "Yes, I know, sir" she agreed "But I guess she just needs to rent her feelings out on someone and techincally I did suggest Sabrina to be brought in to help. So I guess that someone has to be me. She'll cool down once this blows over, I know it. As soon as Sabrina is back, she'll realize that everything is safe and Sabrina is okay, she'll come around. I know she will."

"I hope so," Mitchell nodded "Well, lets get this meeting over with; so we can set out and stop anymore destruction"

Angela nodded.

_-Scene-_

While waiting for Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather the other teams were introduced to one another "Well, this is Cam, Tori, Blake and Dustin," Hunter motioned to the four other former Ninja rangers "Their Sabrina's first team, we're just missing our Red ranger. That is Leanne -" he pointed at his 'sister' "she is Sabrina's teacher at the Ninja academies, but also like an older sister."

"I wouldnt recommend getting on her bad side," Blake joked, earning a chuckle from the others in the room as Leanne hit his shoulder "Already with the violence, Leanne?"

"Shut it Bradley," Leanne responded

Hunter rolled his eyes at his siblings "Oh and this Marah, she's Dustin's girlfriend and a good friend of Sabrina's"

"As of recently," Marah added, from beside Dustin

Dana and Kelsey exchanged looks "Sabrina told us about you and your sister," they pointed out "Your backgrounds not that much different from Ryan's,"

The Titanium Ranger frowned, as Marah looked down, hiding slightly behind Dustin who chuckled.

"Okay," Hunter smiled "Moving onto the second team," he pointed at the Dino's "Connor, Ethan, Kira and Tommy," he pointed at each one as he introduced them "their also missing a ranger. Trent."

Hayley nodded "I did call him," she explained "but he's away at Art school"

"Its okay," Hunter reassured her "Im sure we have enough fire power with us" he then turned to the two former Ranger teams "Guys, these are the Lightspeed rangers. Sabrina's new team-mates." he pointed at each of the Lightspeed rangers as he listed them "Carter, Joel, Chad, Dana, Kelsey and Ryan." he then pointed at Hayley "and as you've most likely guessed, this is Sabrina's mother; Hayley"

The Lightspeed rangers nodded; as Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather walked in, the latter keeping her distance from Hayley at all times "Before we begin," Captain Mitchell started "Im Captain Mitchell, everything that is soon to be mentioned in this room is confidential! There will be no repeating it to anyone outside this room. Understood?" the three teams nodded "Good. Now, what can you tell us about the Phoenix?" he asked the Ninja's and Dino's. And quickly the meeting took place, each of the Ninja rangers explaining what it they each knew about the Phoenix and what their battles like it were like.

"This is Sabrina's time with us," Cam spoke, tapping away at his laptop, he brought up the still frames he had of the Red head and turned it towards the others; each picture showed Sabrina's time on the Ninja Storm team "and this..." he switched to the video that had been taken of the final battle with Lothor "is the Phoenix"

"That's the video I found," Ethan pointed out

Cam nodded

On the screen it showed the seperate battles of the Phoenix kicking the Ninja Ranger's butts, before Lothor was destroyed, but it was enough make everyone in the room wince at the fierocsity of the attacks "Ouch," Carter commented as the previous Rangers nodded in agreement.

"It takes a strong emotional jar to knock the Phoenix loose," Hunter spoke as the video ended "but that is very hard to do when she's attacking you both mentally and physically"

Connor nodded in agreement with the older blonde "She also doesnt hesitate in any of her attacks," the former Red ranger explained "unlike some villians who will just taunt you about what they are going to do, the Phoenix will actually go through with said attacks. She wont hesitate to severely injure or even attempt to kill you," he glanced back at Kira "trust us. We know."

"Yeah," Kira nodded solemenly "She almost cooked me alive because the Phoenix thought I was a threat"

"Cooked you alive?" Chad questioned

The former Yellow ranger nodded "As in my suit was literally on smoking from the heat! If it hadnt been for Leanne," she looked up at the Red headed Thunder Ninja "She would have destroyed me!"

"The Phoenix will also use your feelings and emotions against you," Leanne inputted "I remember her threatning the Thunder Academy when I fought her. She knows how protective I am of the academy, its my home"

Tori nodded "She'll also use your connections with other Rangers against you" she explained, remembering how the Phoenix had used her feelings for Blake against her when they had fought 3 years ago

"It takes a lot to wake up the Phoenix," Cam stated "and an abundance of fire energy and a severe emotional strain of Sabrina could spell disaster"

Up until now Tommy had remained silent, just listening to what the others had to say about his neice and although he agreed with each and every statement that was being given, he couldnt help but voice his own thoughts and bring the others back to the matter at hand. They were all determined to make the Lightspeed Rangers see how evil the Phoenix really was but each were also forgetting one huge key factor. Sabrina. "I agree with each of you," he spoke, turning everyones attention to him "but you're all forgetting one crucial thing. Yes," he nodded "the Phoenix is a massive threat to humanity, but she is also a threat to Sabrina; and you don't have to destroy her to stop the madness." he explained

"We dont?" Ryan asked

"No," Tommy continued "If you can reach Sabrina within the Phoenix's mind, then the Phoenix will have to split its energy to keep her blocked. This will prove to be a losing battle in the end. It wont have energy to fight you and keep Sabrina at bay. Once Sabrina starts to wake up, its only a matter of time"

"Time is the one thing we do not have," Ms. Fairweather stated, as she re-entered the room, carrying a folder in her arms. She approached Captain Mitchell and whispered to him looking grave.

Captain Mitchell nodded before turning back to the others before him "It seems the Demon Court are looking for the Phoenix," he stated, turning to Angela who turned on the TV on the wall. It was linked to the monitors in Rescue Ops and showed the Battlings that swarmed over the city as well as the rest of the Demon Court.

"They must be," Ryan agreed "Jinxer is with them" he pointed out the demon in question "He never leaves Skull Cavern unless he has a very good reason. That and he is their resident monster maker"

"There is too many of them for us to deal with," Ms. Fairweather stated

Tommy stepped forward "If need be, most of us will be heading out in the field too"

"But how can you help?" Captain Mitchell inquired, confused on what innocent civillians could do to help against the Phoenix now

In a flurry of multi-coloured clothes each one of the Ninja's instantly changed into their Ninja Uniforms.

"We have our ways of dealing with this kind of thing," Tommy stated "and we're doing it because Sabrina means alot to us," he squeezed Hayley's shoulder "and even more to some"

Captain Mitchell eyed the Ninja's before nodding "First we have to find the Phoenix," he commented "if we can isolate it then the Lightspeed Rangers can try and take care of it. Do you think you're guys can handle the Batlings and the other demons?" he asked turning to Hunter "I can get you guys protective gear if you need it"

Hunter looked around at his former team-mates "We can deal," he responded

"Right," Mitchell nodded "All that's left is a battle plan"

Carter stepped forward and looked at Hunter "Can you and your Ninja friends deal with the Court?" he asked

"Most definitely," Hunter nodded

"What about us?" Connor asked, motioning to himself and the Dino rangers

Carter turned to him "You and your team will handle the Batlings," he answered

The Dino's nodded

"Cam," Hunter spoke, turning to his friend "You and Ethan stay here! Help co-ordinate the battle from Rescue Ops"

The former Samurai and Tricera rangers nodded and stepped away from their respective teams, that was their jobs out of the way.

"I want to be out there too," Hayley spoke "I want to help bring my daughter back"

"Hayley," Angela started "the battlefield is no place for you, not until we have anything under control. Sabrina wouldnt want you getting hurt and if you do, especially by the demons it may just make it that much harder to get Sabrina back from the Phoenix. If I remember correctly she nearly had a Phoenix moment when Vypra destroyed her fire bike. Imagine what she would do if it were you that was hurt?"

Tori nodded "She's right Hayley," she spoke approaching her best friend's mother "Sabrina, cares to much about you. She wouldnt want you getting hurt."

"Besides," Hunter smirked "We need someone to keep an eye on Ethan; you do know he sent a letter to Sabrina asking for information from the Lightspeed servers." he threw the former Blue Dino Ranger a look, as the boy shrugged "Cam, im sure we can all trust. He knows better than to go snooping around" everyone chuckled as Cam patted Ethan on the shoulder.

Hayley nodded a small smile on her face "Okay," she spoke "You guys be careful!" she warned them

"We always are," Tommy nodded

"Yeah right," the red head teased "Or do I have to reflect back on previous Ranger moments?"

The former Black Dino Ranger frowned "Don't go there!" he warned

The three teams chuckled "Lets go," Carter commanded and the field teams headed for the Transport bay.

As he was leaving, Hunter felt a hand on his wrist and turned to see Hayley standing behind him "You bring my daughter back, Hunter Bradley" she told him "Please"

"I will Hayley," he promised

She nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek "Be careful"

With one final nod he headed off to help the others and bring back Sabrina for both himself and the others...and Hayley.

_-Scene-_

More screams echoed into the air as Batlings headed in different directions scaring the living daylights out of the citizens of Mariner Bay; while following behind them was the whole Court of Demons. Each one looking as determined as the rest and in the lead of the group was Olympius who looked pissed off beyond belief. The ceremony to bring back his mother had been interrupted by the Power Rangers and their pathetic Phoenix and he was determined to find the blasted bird and force her to return his mother in full form or be destroyed. What none of the Demons sought to find though was a road block of former Ninja rangers, former Dino Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers all out for the same thing. The Phoenix.

Ninja streaking from the Aquabase, Leanne, Blake, Tori, Dustin, Marah and Hunter, each came to distinct halts a few yards away from the approaching demons "That's them," Hunter confirmed, before turning to Tori "This should be a piece of cake for you," he told her

"Why's that?" the blonde surfer asked

"Because the demons fear water," he stated

Blake scoffed "Seriously?" he questioned

"Seriously, what?" Connor asked, as he, Tommy and Kira appeared

"The demons," Marah answered "Their afraid of water"

The Dino's cracked indentical grins

Hunter nodded "You'd be surprised how many times Sabrina wishes she could take Vypra for a swim!" he smiled

"Yeah, that sounds like Sabrina" Dustin chuckled

"I take it Sabrina and this Vypra, are sworn enemies?" Leanne questioned

Hunter nodded "From day one," he answered, before returning to the main topic "But it'd be better to save your powers to surprise them."

"Okay," Tori nodded

"Lets go," Leanne stated, and the two teams moved out to stop the Demons and Batlings in their tracks.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, on the other side of town the Lightspeed Rangers had managed to track the Phoenix down, with the help of Angela, Hayley, Cam and Ethan back in Rescue Ops. But what they found was something they didnt expect, instead of the usual human looking Sabrina, they were greeted with a vision that not one of the previous Rangers had warned them about. The figure before them was in the form of a harpy with broad taloned feet allowing it to stand upright, its arms extended downwards at the end of which were also large sharp talons, its body was presented as a human's but covered in enough plumage and feathers to make it looked like Sabrina was wearing an ornate feather dress.

"Whoa," Kelsey frowned "And they didnt tell us about this because?"

Carter shook his head "I don't think Sabrina has gone this far before"

"They would have told us what she looked like in Phoenix form," Ryan nodded in agreement "if they had seen her like this. They wouldnt have kept it from us"

Sensing their energy signatures, the Phoenix turned its feather head in their direction, its golden glare landing the group of six a sardistic smirk slipping onto its lips. Beating its wings it took to the air and flew down so that it was hovering in front of them; before a cooing sound was heard and then a voice "Poor, foolish girl" it screeched "Our fates are so closely linked that she never knew the lengths I would go to accumulate such power. I was feeling severly weakened by the battle with the strange dinosaur, but by hoarding my energy, I managed to convince little Sabrina that I was fading fast, and she seemed determined to keep herself alive by feeding of any little fire for a quick boost of energy just to perk her up" it stated "I was, but waiting for the day she'd start the fires on her own - small ones, at first, but then large ones, and larger until she _reveled_ in it, and would have burned the city herself, a block at a time! Just for the energy boost and sheer thrill of it"

The Rangers exchanged looks as they backed away from the Phoenix, which hovered in front of them.

"It was like a drug," the Phoenix continued "she was nearly addicted to the flame!" her golden eyes intensified as she continued "but then _they_ had to ruin it all!" she growled "Those foolish demons! Thinking they could control me...they think they took my powers? Please, I gave them enough of my regenerative powers to allow them to bring back their queen, but the second she was on this plane; I pulled in my power and started to absorb as much as I could. And then you..." she turned her golden gaze on them once more "you had to go and help me accomplish my goals. The explosion provided the flame I needed to manifest myself; and now, Mariner Bay is mine!" she screeched "I will use it as a starting point! And wont stop until the entire surface world is a glowing mass of charcoal fit for me - and those who shall worship me!"

Carter shook his head "We'll never let you do that!" he stated "Sabrina would much rather die that let you run wild!"

The others nodded

The Phoenix cackled darkly "Sabrina?" she inquired "Sabrina is gone! Buried under the power she thought she could control! But no one controls me!" and with a burst of flame the Phoenix instigated its first attack on the new team.

_-Scene-_

"I bet she told you that you were playing with Fire," Hunter spoke, as he lead the Ninja and the Dino's into battle against the Court and the Batlings "and you all just had to go and get burned!"

Olympius growled as he stepped forward and stood at a stand off with the older blonde "Your pathetic Phoenix and Power Rangers are to blame for the fact that my mother looks like a freak!" he snarled "and if leading the demons into battle will revenge my mother's condition, then I am willing to do that! I _will_ capture that Phoenix! And she will restore my mother to her full form!" he growled.

"I highly doubt the Phoenix will do as you say!" Leanne responded "But, hey...its your funeral"

"Attack!" Olympius ordered and the Demons, save for Jinxer run into battle.

Splitting into separate groups the Ninja's took on different demons for the next stage of the battle; raising his staff Loki intercepted Marah and Dustin as they issued their own attack on him. After mis-calculating a kick, Dustin found himself on the ground as Loki raised his staff ready to skewer the Earth Sensei, before he disappeared completely from sight. Confused Loki raised his sword and plunged it into the dirt where Dustin had once been, the force behind the plunge caused the staff to become lodged in the ground and very hard to free, grunting and straining, Loki continued to pull on his staff, his efforts were rewarded with the butt of his own lance smashing him in the face as it finally dislodged from the ground. Crying out he stumbled backwards as Dustin and Marah re-appeared in front of him on the surface, both intiating simultaenous body blows sending Loki staggering away, before he disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Yeah," Marah exclaimed, hugging Dustin as they watched Loki disappear

Dustin smiled "Nice one," he responded, hugging her back

**xXx**

Lightning danced through the sky as it crashed to the Earth below as Blake and Leanne fought valiantly against Olympius, Blake using his Thunder powers to the best of his ability as Leanne attacked with her Thunder Staff. Each were channelling their anger through their fighting, as each were pissed at Olympius for what he had done to Sabrina. Going for another attack, Leanne spun around as she slashed downwards with the staff, only to have it become caught in Olympius's strong grip; lifting the staff into the air and pulling Leanne off of her feet the red demon threw her with all his might into a couple of trashcans a few feet away from them. A low groan escaped her lips as Blake growled and turned his glare onto Olympius, not only had the demon messed with his friend but also his sister. Now with Leanne's staff aimed at him, Blake saw his only chance to stopping the demon in time to help save Sabrina, leaping forward, the thunder Ninja gripped the staff tightly, twisting it in his hands and channeling his thunder power down the staff and into Olympius, causing him to shake uncontrollably as he was electrocuted.

After a minute, Blake dropped the attack as he watched Olympius collapse to one knee his breathing heavy, the Thunder staff clattered to the ground between the two, as Blake fell into a defensive postion as Olympius glared up at him with a fearsome look, before just like Loki, he disappeared in a flash of purple. Breathing heavily from the attack, Blake picked up the staff and re-joined Dustin and Marah who were helping Leanne to her feet.

**xXx**

Unfortunately for Vypra, she had to deal with the two people who would have gone to the ends of the Earth and beyond for Sabrina. Tori and Hunter.

"Oh, Hunter..." Vypra smirked devilshly as she ducked an attack from Tori "did you like how your girlfriend looked in the ritual? That robe really brought out her hair, dont you think? But I just _have_ to say...she's a big fan of blue when it gets down too it!"

Hunter frowned, as he stumbled back from the last attack of Vypra's; and was just about to question the comment when Tori landed in front of him aiming a high kick at the demon princess's head. Vypra ducked under the attack and many others that Tori aimed at her; until the last attack came as a bit of a surprise and sent Vypra reeling from the affect and surprise. Tori, had spun around aiming a kick for the stomach only to deliver a well-earned hard slap to Vypra's face. "That is for Sabrina!" the surfer hissed "I honestly think if she _ever_ finds you again, she might just melt that outfit of yours into a puddle for that comment!"

Vypra growled angrily, as a sore red mark started to form on her face; but she wasnt known for giving up "I even remember her last words," she spoke again, deciding to change tactics "_Help me Hunter!"_ she taunted "_Why arent you saving me? Why are you letting me down? Don't leave me here!_" she smirked at the fury that seemed to be reaching breaking point within Hunter "But yet you ran like a fightened mouse! Far away from the big, bad demons, and you allowed them to use your girlfriend for our own needs. _You_ let this happen! Our Queen sends her thanks, by the way..."

Just like before when the Phoenix had fought him in battle, the comments cut him like a knife, his fault! All his fault! He had failed Sabrina just like he had last time. He had abandoned her, when he should have saved her. Left her to the Demons hands and later the Phoenix.

Sensing an advantage, Vypra raised her sword and struck, only for Hunter to take her by surprise and retaliate, catching the the descending edge of the sword between his open palms and give Vypra a dark smile "Basic Science..." he spoke "what happens when you run a few thousand volts through a metal sword..."

"...while the best way into the ground is standing in a puddle of water?" Tori finished, with an equal dark smirk, and she unleashed a fountain of water onto the ground around Vypra's feet.

Channeling all his pent up anger and fury for Vypra into his powers, Hunter pushed his powers out through his hands and down into the sword as he watched the energy regenerate through the demon before him. Vypra thrashed and screamed as she was bathed in electricity. Finally feeling his energy levels drop, Hunter broke off the attack and Vypra collapsed to the ground, her hair frizzed out, her armour smoking and her sword warped and twisted from the intense heat within it.

"And that was for the pain you've caused the rest of us!" he hissed "I have a feeling if Sabrina was here, she would be cheering me on! If not asking me to let her finish you!"

Stumbling to her feet, Vypra glared acidly at Hunter "This isnt over!" she spat "your precious girlfriend is as good as dead! You'll never save her!" and she disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Don't bet on it!" Hunter responded, feeling slightly more at ease when the Dino rangers re-group with them.

"The Batlings have been dealt with," Tommy confirmed "was it me, or did they seem easier than Tryannodrones and Kelzaks?"

Connor and Kira nodded in agreement

"Its not you," Hunter smiled "Sabrina says the same thing! Something about the foot soldiers getting easier to defeat each year"

Kira cracked a grin "She would know," she smiled "she is the one going from team to team"

"Looks like your title is being challenged," Leanne smiled, patting Tommy on the shoulder

Tommy Oliver chuckled as he realized what she meant "I think you're right," he agreed

"Well she cant challenge you if she remains in Phoenix mode any longer," Blake pointed out

Connor nodded "Then lets go bring her back,"

And the nine of them hurried off to the other side of town to help the Lightspeed Rangers in their battle against the Phoenix.

_-Scene-_

With the others on the way, but still too far out to help. The Lightspeed rangers were starting to understand why Sabrina's previous team-mates were more than happy to relive old ranger battles with the Phoenix and make sure that they were more than prepared to fight her. Everything they had said was true, the Phoenix was cruel, and sly, and destructive. She didnt hesitate in any of her attacks and she was really hard to get close too. It was extremely difficult to voice any thoughts to try and break through to Sabrina who was locked away in her own mind, the attacks were brutal and the comments were just as bad, striking each of the rangers to core and trying to cause them loss of focus for an easy attack.

Ryan had been the first victim; the Phoenix had caught his axe tightly in her talons and pulled him close; and turning up the heat "You smell of demons, Ryan..." it screeched "you already know what it is like to taste powers like theirs. I think I can still feel it inside you, yearning to be let free again. You are dark, Ryan, give into it and follow me, and you shall have anything you desire of in this world. Perhaps you'd like your own little palace, up the coast? Perhaps money? I can give you whatever you want, Ryan...even your little silver princess or the valiant girl in yellow...or maybe you'd like them as a set?"

Shaking his head, to clear the Phoenix's words, Ryan is taking by surprise as he is lifted off his feet as the creature flew into the air, before she dropped him from a few feet

"Join me," she continued, returning to him "and you can have it all!"

Aiming his laser, Ryan fired once "I wouldnt wish that on anyone! Not even me! Not either of them! And I'd never let you get away from me!" he stated "Let Sabrina go, or I'll -"

"Or you'll what?" the Phoenix snarled "You can't do anything demon! You're not human anymore, you're just like me!"

And with a burst of speed the Phoenix flew at him, cloaking her body in flames and bathing him in them as the intense heat knocked him to the ground.

**xXx**

Joel, was the next in line for the Phoenix's attacks, as she flew away from her attack on Ryan, she bowled into him pinning him to the ground with her foot talons and smiling down at him "Always the fool, arent we?" she asked, finding Joel's moments with Sabrina in her mind "Nobody's impressed, Joel. Not Sabrina, not any of the others...and especially not Ms. Fairweather" she felt him struggle "She hates you Joel. All you do is interrupt her work, aggravate her, interrupt her, and end up making her weapons less effective. Do you hate us that badly, Joel? You want us to die that badly, so you can live in a world of demons?" she hovers above him for a few seconds before slamming her claws on the ground either side of his head, causing him to flinch.

She cackled at his fear "Oh, where's the jokes now, hmm? Are you actually scared, for who? Yourself? Your friends? Or maybe its **her** that you're worried about..." she smiled sardistically "Maybe I could keep you around, longer than your friends, how about that? Maybe make you watch as I boil the water around the Aquabase, how long do you think they can last in there, Joel? Before they split open like a bunch of overcooked hot dogs? I can hear her now..." her voice changed to imitate Ms. Fairweathers "'_Help me, Joel! Maybe I'll go out with you if you save me! Why arent you saving me, Joel? Everyone else is dead...I can't hold on, Joel..._"

The Phoenix laughed, as he took a swing for her, but she rose higher into the air before slamming down on his chest with both feet; effectively knocking the wind from his lungs. He curled into a ball from the attack and the Phoenix took off once more, faking towards the other Rangers, before her gaze landed on Dana. The Pink ranger surfaced in Sabrina's mind and the Phoenix launched her next attack on her next victim.

**xXx**

Knocking into the Pink ranger, the Phoenix slammed her into a near-by wall and pinned her there by the throat. Dana winced at the impact "Oh, did I hurt the widdle Lightspeed beauty queen? Why are you here, anyway? To impress Daddy? To keep an eye on Ryan, since you _still _don't completely trust your own brother? Or is it someone else? Sabrina think's your a joke, anyway, always preening and primping in front of your mirror! If we needed someone to pose in front of a calendar on the hood of the Humvee, you just might be useful, but as a ranger? You're here to look good, Dana, you can't fight your way out of a wet paper bag, and every time you go off on your own, you end up needing us to bail you out of trouble!" the Phoenix hissed "Remember Mt. Jasmine?" she asked "_'Oh, I need help! Come save the little princess!"_

But before Dana had a chance to react, the Phoenix was knocked away from her as an echoing blast was heard from the right of them, dropping Dana, the Phoenix turned angrily and headed towards the one responsible.

**xXx**

Chad.

With an angry growl, the Phoenix grabbed Chad by the shoulders and hoisted him into the air, her wings beating hard as a tornado of flame kept the others at bay, and unable to help their friend "Why don't you go back to play in a tuna factory, Chad? You are _so_ out of place here! You stick out like a sore thumb!" she smirked "Carter is the firefighter! Joel's the air guy! Dana's the nurse! Kelsey is the search-and-rescue...there are plenty of lifeguards in the city, what do we need you for?"

She baited him, taunted him, waiting for the attack. It almost came...but he held back. She smirked.

"Oh, did I upset your centre?" she asked "Pathetic! You wouldnt even take the shot if someone was in danger! Maybe you should turn in your morpher...im sure we can find someone actually capabale of fighting the demons instead of trying to find the peaceful way out of everything! Then you can go lounge in a tower like you want...brainless beauties admiring you...I wonder if Kelsey and Dana would be there, hmmm?"

Dropping him back to the ground, the Phoenix takes off again, looking for a new target. This time flying close to the ground, she sneaks up on an unexpecting Kelsey and quickly whisks her into the air, too high for the others to issue an attack without fearing that they might hit Kelsey in the process.

**xXx**

"Put me down!" Kelsey cried frantically, as she watched the ground become further and further away from her, her eyes widened and she willed herself to not look down as she was taken higher into the air.

"Oh, but I though you _liked_ heights!" the Phoenix stated "Isnt this just exhilerating? Let's go higher, shall we? Then you can see what the failure of Lightspeed has done to the whole city!" and she took off further into the air, Kelsey still freaking out beneath her. Coming to an halt and hovering on the top floor of the tallest building of Mariner Bay; Kelsey gasps as her gaze landed on the city. It was ablaze in an inferno as people streamed in hordes as they tried to avoid the flames that were coming from everywhere.

"No," she gasped, shaking her head

The Phoenix grinned "Yes!" she responded "What a wonderful sight, is it not?"

"Put me down!" Kelsey cried

"What? You want to go back to ground level? Well, all right. I can't say you will like the landing, but if you insist," and she let go of the Yellow ranger. Kelsey's screams echoed throughout the city as she felt herself fall; around the second floor of the building, she felt herself hovering above the floor, and looked over her shoulder to see that the Phoenix had her back in its grasps "Foolish girl! You really think I would let you die? If I killed you, I wouldnt have anyone to tormen -" she cuts off in a scream, as white foam hits her sides, weakening her slightly.

Turning around to look for the culprit, her golden glare lands on Carter, his blaster trained on her. "You are not Sabrina!" the red ranger yelled at her "no matter what you say to hurt me _or _my friends, we cant let it happen and it never will! Because all of us are here, Sabrina!"

Dropping Kelsey, the Phoenix rounded on the red ranger and attempts to attack him, but finds that she is in otherwise immobilized "What?" she screeched, as she finds herself knee deep in the Earth, glancing up at Carter she glared angrily as Dustin appears beside the slightly startled Red Ranger "You!" she growled "What are you doing here! This isnt your battle, anymore!"

"Sabrina," Dustin called, ignoring the Phoenix's comments "We know this isnt you! And we'd never _ever_ let the Phoenix hurt you, or anyone that matters to you!" he stated "Becuse the truth of it is we've triumphed over the Phoenix before and we'll be there for you, no matter what!"

_"Dustin?" Sabrina thought as she felt herself re-awakening "its over Phoenix!"_

**No! You will not evade me as you have before! It is my turn now!**

More of her friends had started to gather, determined to not relinquish her hold, the Phoenix started to beat its wings, but a shower of cold water covered her, cooling her flaming powers and putting out the fire that surrounded her, effectively weakening her. She screeched angrily turning her cold stare onto Tori and Marah, who had appeared, holding hands and concentrating their powers to keep her from attacking or taking off. Giving a thumbs up to the others to finish their part of the plan.

"We beat the demons, Sabrina," said another familiar voice, and Connor stepped forward

_"Connor?" Sabrina gased_

"They've all gone back to wherever it is they came from. I will admit it was funny watching the one with the funny moustance nearly wet himself as he realized he was the only one left," he admitted "The Batlings are gone too, all that is left to come back to us, is you. Besides, I bet you havent even had a really good game of soccer lately," he grinned, as he kicked the dirt in front of him as if there was a soccer ball there.

_"I want my body back!" Sabrina argued as she fought for control with the Phoenix_

**I've waited too long for this moment! And no one is going to take it from me! No demons! No Power Rangers! And no Guardian!**

Hunter stepped forward, and he could have sworn he could see one of the Phoenix's eyes go blue, before returning to Gold "The demons are off licking ther wounds, Sabrina," he spoke causing the Phoenix and Sabrina's internal argument to ground to a halt "Come back to us! Your friends want to see you!" he continued "You're mom's waiting back at the base!"

_"Mom?" Sabrina questioned_

**Perfect!**

_"Touch my mom and there isnt a force on this planet that can save you!" Sabrina snarled_

"She needs you Sabrina," Hunter's voice broke through the arguement once more "But most of all...I need you! I want my little Firecracker back...and I know she wants to come back"

De-morphing the Lightspeed Rangers gather around the others as everyone waited with baited breaths to see what would happen. There was a cloud of feathers, as Sabrina's eyes flashed between Blue and Gold for several seconds before finally settling on blue, followed closely by the wings, the arms and the legs as the talons and feathers disappeared and leaving everything to go back to normal. Seconds later Sabrina stood in a tattered red robe in front of her friends, her morpher still strapped to her wrist. She looked tired, before looking down to avoid eye-contact with the others, her gaze settled on her attire and she gasped, as Hunter appeared in front of her draping his lab coat around her shoulders.

"Welcome back," he told her, lifting her face so that he could see her; he smiled before kissing her

Sabrina smiled as she kissed him back, as the others relaxed and celebrated behind the couple, as the fires all over the city vanish and Mariner Bay looks better than ever. The buildings are clean, the parks are as beautiful as ever and the city shined brightly in the sunlight. "Im sorry..." the red head stumbled over her words, as she and Hunter broke apart when the need for air became persistant "Im so sorry" but the others werent listening as they continued to cheer, glad that the city was safe, the demons had been taken care of, the Phoenix had been dealt with and Sabrina was safe once more.

Breaking away from Blake and the others, Tori walked forward, just as Hunter spoke "Why do you like Blue?" he asked

With a smirk Tori watched as Sabrina's face turned Crimson, deciding to take pity on her best friend, the Blonde surfer raised her hand and slapped Hunter on the back of the head

"Ow!" he cried "What was that for?"

"Felt like it," Tori shrugged, before pulling Sabrina into a tight hug "We can't leave you alone for five minutes!" she teased

Sabrina smiled knowing the surfer was joking "I missed you too Tor," she responded

Tori chuckled as she pulled the younger teen into another hug as the other's approached, to hug Sabrina. Tommy holding onto his niece a little longer than the others, as tears threatened to overflow as soon as she saw him.

"Lets go home," he told her "There's someone waiting for you back at the Aquabase"

_-Scene-_

Once safe and sound at the Aquabase, Sabrina was welcomed by Angela and Captain Mitchell who were both thrilled too see that she was safe along with the others and the city. Ms. Fairweather even held Sabrina in a hug, before pulling away as Hayley appeared "Sabrina..." the older red head gasped, hurrying forward to hold her daughter.

"Mom," Sabrina cried, as she melted into her mother's embrace and finally gave into the many emotions that had been builing up since the beginning of the day. Happiness and excitement had turned to Fear and Dread but now being back in her mother's arms was enough for Sabrina to realize that despite being safe now, there could have been a chance that she could have not returned. If Hunter and the others hadnt been here to help the Lightspeed rangers wouldnt have stood a chance alone...and what would have come of her? Yeah, she would be stuck in Phoenix mode watching from the corner of her mind as the Phoenix destroyed everything within reach.

As her daughter cried, Hayley held her tightly rubbing soothing circles into her back as she tired the quell the tears that were coming from her only child "Its okay Sabrina," she cooed "Its over! Your safe!"

The tears turned to light sobs; as Sabrina refused to let her mother go and Hayley didnt want to leave her go anyway. Cam and Ethan had already had their moments reunion with the red head, and were now with their friends watching the scene between mother and daughter. Breaking away from the others, Tommy approached his niece and best friend as he wiped the tears from Sabrina's face "I told you we'd get her back," he told Hayley, who chuckled and nodded as she pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead, before everyone's attention was drawn to Ryan who had spoken.

"It would seem the demons took some pretty heavy damage," the Titanium Ranger reported "and while Bansheera is a threat, I doubt she would attack directly because of her warped form"

Sabrina chewed her lower lip as she remembered that the Phoenix had taken a huge chunk of power from Queen Bansheera to manifest into her own creation _Looks like she was good enough for something!_ she thought, before being brought back to the conversation at hand.

"I believe we should be safe for about a week or two," Ryan continued "While the demons lick their wounds and generate more Batlings to replace the massive number they lost in the battle"

Captain Mitchell nodded "Excellent!" he exclaimed "In which case, I do not want to see any of you around the Aquabase for the next two or three days. That means double for you Carter," he added, pointing at the red ranger "Understood?"

"Yes sir," the Lightspeed rangers agreed, as well as Hunter and Sabrina. The latter, who had managed to calm herself down, but still refused to leave her mother's side.

"How was the opening?" Sabrina asked, drawing attention to her, as she surveyed Marah, Dustin and Tori.

The three Ninja's shook their head "Still on going," Tori answered "We wanted you to be there!"

Sabrina smiled

"So, how about we change you into something that is a little _less_ comfy," Leanne teased "and a little more you! And head out?"

Connor nodded "Hey, you got two or three days off. I think we can find something to entertain ourselves until they blow over. What do you say? Soccer?"

"You'd think by now you'd learn," Sabrina responded "You'll never beat me!"

"C'mon Sabrina," Connor spoke "everyone here knows I can rings around you!"

The red head nodded "Yeah," she nodded "in your dreams, maybe" she grinned

Connor glared "I hate you!"

"Nah you dont!" Sabrina retorted, before leading Leanne and Tori out of Rescue Ops to change into something that screamed 'Sabrina'.

And so with the Phoenix back undercontrol, the demons sadly defeated by power wielding humans and their numbers decreased. Sabrina and her friends felt the pressure lift from their shoulders; as they joined in the plans to make the next few days as fun-filled as possible. First there was the opening for Storm Charges - Mariner Bay. Enclosed with several demonstrations to view. But anything after that had yet to be planned, except for the soccer game that Sabrina and Connor were planning the two Soccer stars playfully bantering over who was better on the field, an arguement that Sabrina usually won because after all...she did play for a Professional team; The Miami Lions back when she was a pre-teen; something Connor could only dream about doing.

As long as there were no demon attacks or Phoenix incidents, Sabrina didnt care how she spent the next few days; as long as she was with her friends and family - she was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone notice that when its an original chapter that involves the Phoenix, its always longer than other chapters? Ah well, you're lucky that I managed to get this one out tonight; and it has nothing to do with the length. In fact its to do with me in general. Winter is coming and as usual the weather changes to cold temperatures and each year the weather changes I end up full of cold. I literally feel like im dying. But I percevied with it to bring you another update of Sabrina.**

**I can't thank Comet Warrior enough for this chapter, so much hard work went into it and it turned out perfect.**

**So the Phoenix has been dealt with once again, how many more times does Sabrina have to go through the torment? But this one had to be the worst...did it not?**

**Hit be back with a review, and tell me your thoughts on the chapter. (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_


	21. Black Phoenix Epilogue

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update. But Sabrina is back._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Black Phoenix**

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Ethan James!" Sabrina yelled, as she skidded to a halt outside of Rescue Ops, only to find her former team-mate standing in front of one of the main computers staring at it like he was in a whole different world. The red her smirked as she approached her friend and waved her hand in front of his face...he didnt respond. "Helloooo...Ethan!" she whined in his ear, again he didnt respond. Rolling her eyes she snapped her fingers in front of his face and watched as he snapped out of his dream-like state "Dude! You need to get yourself a girlfriend!" she giggled.

Ethan glowered at her "Shut up!" he told her "I already have a girlfriend"

"Yeah?" the red head asked "Hopefully she doesnt have a Hard drive and certain amount of RAM!" she teased, before grabbing his hand "C'mon! Tommy is ready to leave"

"But I wanna stay!" the former Blue Dino ranger whined, as he was pulled out of Rescue Ops by his friend "Please, Bree...let me stay!"

Sabrina stared at him like he was crazy "Dude! What are you? 5-years-old?"

He glared at her "Come on; you never wrote back to me about slipping me some Lightspeed information -"

"'Cause I like my job," she responded "No; if you had some self-control then maybe...just maybe, you could stay. But dude, im sorry. I just cant trust you"

He frowned "But Cam's staying," he argued "and he -"

"Has more self control," Sabrina reminded him "that and he is dating my sister...so I can just set Leanne on him" she explained "Besides, Uncle Tommy has a special project for you." she told him, as they walked down the corridor of the Aquabase, back to the transport bay where she was sure the others were grouping ready to say goodbye. A select few were staying in Mariner Bay for a couple of days; Tori, Dustin and Marah obviously were staying because of the shop; Cam and Leanne were staying for a few days vacation seeing as there wasnt much else to do at the Thunder Academy anymore, and anyway, it wasnt often anymore that they got to spend time with their little spitfire. Also Angela had offered Cam to stay because she wanted his opinion on the Zord designs.

This left Leanne and Sabrina open to some sisterly bonding and training.

As for the Dino Rangers, Tommy was returning to Reefside because he had work, and he had promised Kat that he would give her a full update on what had happened with Sabrina. Apparently she had been terrified when the call had come in and had wanted to come with the former Black ranger to save her neice; but she had been called into work. Of course Sabrina didnt hold it against her and had promised her uncle that she would call often just to let him know that she was doing okay. Ethan was going back to help Tommy fix up the Dino Lab, which was still destroyed, even after all these months.

"What does he want me to do?" Ethan questioned, cutting through Sabrina's thoughts

The red head frowned "Huh?" she asked, confused

"What does your uncle want me to do?" Ethan asked "You know the special project"

"Oh!" Sabrina exclaimed "Yeah. Sorry. Uh...he wants you to fix up the computers. You know recover the data from them, maybe one day, when Rangers everywhere are finally able to reveal who they are to the world -"

Ethan smirked "Fat chance"

"That's what I said" she nodded "Anyway, maybe we could use the data as a History lesson. You know? It would be nice for past and future teams to come and talk to others just like themselves. Exchange stories or something. Help each other out and show that your not alone in carrying the burden of protecting the Earth; and to find out what it truely means to be a Ranger!"

The former Blue Ranger grinned "Sounds like a challenge"

"That's why he picked you," she responded "he knows how much you like a challenge"

Finally they reached the Transport Bay where Tommy was readying himself to leave; he had already been thanked for his help from Captain Mitchell and been bid goodbye by the Lightspeed Rescue rangers as well as the Ninja rangers and former Dino Rangers. He was just waiting for his niece and ex-student to arrive and then he would be on his way. "There you are!" he smiled, as the red head in question re-appeared, tugging a complaining Ethan by his hand "What took you so long? I have to go!"

"Not without the Prince of Codes," Sabrina smiled

"King!" Ethan corrected "King of Codes"

Sabrina frowned at him "See him?" she pointed at Cam, who was standing opposite her beside Leanne "Yeah? He's the King of Codes!"

Cam smiled bashfully at his friend as Ethan scowled "Okay, im going" the boy in blue huffed "But you owe me"

"When I come home," Sabrina nodded, hugging him tightly "we'll do something...that doesnt include computers" she added, she smiled and stepped away from the Blue ranger as she turned to her Uncle and hugged him tighter than she had hugged Ethan. "Im gonna miss you" she mumured.

Tommy smiled as he pulled out of the hug "Aw Firebird," he smiled using her nickname "My offer's still open. Call me anytime. Okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded, stepping back and falling into the space beside her mother and Hunter "Bye guys. Be careful" and climbing into Tommy's jeep; the lift was lowered down before disappearing from view and the former Black and Blue Dino Rangers disappeared from the Aquabase and began their return to Reefside.

_-Scene-_

With Tommy and Ethan returning to Reefside; Sabrina and the others heading out to the opening for Storm Charges: Mariner Bay. Hayley found herself in the Aquabase lab with Angela, the two hadnt spoken since Hayley's little explosion about her daughter's Phoenix problem being Angela's fault and decided that it was better to apologize than to let any more problems come between the old friends. It was true that Hayley was a more of a brainiac at the whole IT concept than Angela but that didnt mean she had be a sore winner, Angela had done everything to help Sabrina since she had first come to Mariner Bay and Hayley owed the other woman her thanks; it was no one's fault that the Phoenix had risen, Angela didnt know about the Phoenix as much as she would have liked too. It was the type of creature that surprised you bringing about different things each time it rose. Not even she, Hayley, the mother of the Phoenix protector knew everything there was to know about the beast inside her daughter.

So that was why, if anyone had been looking for the older red head, she would have found her in Angela's lab as the younger woman looked over her research and other various items she had ready for her viewing. "Angela?" Hayley asked, quietly approaching the younger woman "I owe you an apology. You were right, it wasnt your fault that the Phoenix tried to take over Sabrina, it was no ones fault. Except maybe the demons...but it was wrong of me to take my fear out on you." she explained "Its just Sabrina is everything to me and watching her get taken over by the thing that could most likely be the en dof her is well...nervewracking, I dont want to lose her." she sighed "But that doesnt given me the right to take my fear and frustration out on you"

Angela; who dropped her work mid-way, turned to her old friend "Hayley, I understand" she smiled "Okay I dont have a daughter or any children for that matter. But I understand how protective you are of Sabrina. She's a great kid, and trust me when I said she is protected" she smiled "I dont think I've seen someone as protective of their girlfriend as I have seen Hunter around Sabrina"

Hayley smiled and nodded "Yeah. He gets like that" she smiled "But, this isnt about them. Its about me...apologizing to you. Im sorry"

"Apology accepted," Angela nodded, before she turned to another member of her team as he approached her with the new schematics of the Dash Rescue Zord and the Phoenix Zord. She shook her head at the blue prints "No, that wont work" she told him "We have to be able to control one or the other from inside the cockpit"

Hayley frowned "Problem?" she asked

"A little," Angela nodded "We're trying to upgrade Sabrina's new Zord; the Dash Rescue" she pointed at the machine on the computer screen "We already configured it so it is possible for the Phoenix Zord to fit inside the carrier it has. Sabrina's protective of her Phoenix."

"Oh yeah," Hayley nodded "Went through alot to obtain it"

Angela nodded "So I hear. Time travel? Complicated stuff"

Hayley chuckled "So what problems do you have?" she questioned "Maybe I can help; I mean I did create the two old morphers of Sabrina's, her Ninja Morpher and I created all the Dino Morphers. And whatever else they used when they were fighting Mesogog. Computer science is my job."

"Hmm," Angela pondered "You know; maybe you could help" and she set to work explaining the properties of the new configuration for the Dash Rescue.

_-Scene-_

"Jealous!" Sabrina teased, as Hunter pushed his bike towards the starting point at the track, Blake was already there waiting for his brother and the other racers who were setting up. What a better way to kick off the opening that with a race with the Bradley Brothers, although one was more famous than the other, no one seemed to care. "Your so jealous, that your baby brother has a bigger name than you do!"

"Do not!" Hunter pouted; looking back at his girlfriend who approached him with Tori "Im just as good," he smirked "even a little better"

Blake exchanged looks with both Sabrina and Tori, before the three laughed at Hunter's attempts to regain some dignity "Keep telling yerself, bro" the Navy clad rider chuckled, patting his brother's shoulder. Hunter frowned and looked between them, before scowling at Sabrina.

"What?" she asked, before sighing "Okay, guys knock it off!" she told the other two "Leave him alone while he still has his pride" and she kissed him as the other riders started to appear for the first race "Good luck," she wished him "I gotta bail! Im meeting Leanne at the beach, we're going finish some training"

The others nodded promising to meet her at the beach later, the red head nodded and took off as Blake and Hunter prepared for the race and Tori returned to Marah who was wishing Dustin luck before he headed off for the trick ramp. "Sabrina gone?" Marah asked. Tori nodded. "We meeting her at the beach later?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded "She's training with Leanne first, you know how Leanne is about training. So I wouldnt advise interrupting it. We'll finish up here, head back to the store and then to the beach. I gotta uphold my end of the bargin with some surfing techniques for the opening and then I think we're free for the rest of the afternoon and evening."

Marah nodded "Question? What _are_ we doing tonight?" she knew that they were meeting up with Sabrina and the Lightspeed Rangers, but the actually activities for that evening hadnt exactly been discussed.

"Dunno," Tori shrugged "I guess we'll just take it as it comes"

Marah nodded and returned her attention to the race that had began; Hunter and Blake were ripping up the track...although that was expected.

_-Scene-_

Leanne aimed a high kick at Sabrina, but the younger red head blocked the attack.

Sabrina countered with a sweep, but Leanne jumped up and flipped over to avoid the attack; when the teen landed; she and Leanne fought effectively with one another, until Sabrina jumped up and flipped over to avoid a punch to the stomach and when she landed she flipped over a number of times as Leanne continued to attack. Landing permenantly the younger red head, caught her friends fists and jumped over her as she twisted Leanne's arms behind her back; the older red head struggled in her bind before jumping up and over Sabrina to unbind her arms, but the younger red head was ready for the counter attack and spun around aiming a punch to the stomach. Unprepared for the attack, Leanne stumbled backwards holding her stomach.

"How -" she started, but cut off as Sabrina smirked

"Did I know?" Sabrina asked "Simple. You tried to take me from behind; you jumped over me thinking I would try to unbind myself and that would leave me wide open to attack" she shook her head "Leanne, come on, I've been a ranger three times! I know just about _every_ trick in the book! Im not stupid..."

Leanne smirked "Your a fast learner" she commented

"You're figuring that out now?" Sabrina asked

Shaking her head Leanne recovered and run at Sabrina, the two met halfway and fought in perfect sync with one another. Grabbing Sabrina's wrists and crossing them over one another Leanne managed to flip Sabrina sideways, but the Scarlet Ranger landed back on her feet and tried for another sweep. Leanne fell taking Sabrina with her, the two landed with a thump on the sand before rolling back to their feet. Leanne then punched the younger red head in the stomach sending her stumbling backwards; before Sabrina regained her footing and kicked Leanne who advanced on her.

"Your getting slower Sabrina," the older red head taunted "Come on! You can do better than this! I know you can!"

Glaring at her older sister, Sabrina clenched her hands tightly into fists and jumped into the air, kicking at nothing as she flew at Leanne. The older red head grinned, as she spun away to avoid getting hit and pounced the second Sabrina landed. The younger red head dodged and blocked as she countered with her own attacks, giving Leanne a satisfied smirk as she managed to get Sabrina to fight at the correct level. "In coming!" Sabrina yelled as she jumped up and flipped over the heads of the Lightspeed rangers that had started to arrive; Ryan and Dana were the first, followed by Kelsey and Chad who had their surf-boards and Joel bringing up the rear as he looked around for the girls he had been flirting with before the attack on Sabrina went down.

Landing behind her friends, Sabrina looked up as Leanne followed her and the training exercise continued, but was ended quickly as Leanne caught Sabrina's wrists and twisted them painfully behind her back; the younger red head cried out before kicking back and knocking her teacher away from her. Shaking her wrists as she felt them start to heal, she growled inwardly, blocked a kick to the shoulder and countered with a spin-kick to Leanne, sending her rolling across the sand.

"And the student becomes the master," Sabrina declared, a smirk on her face as Leanne sighed and flopped onto her back in the sand.

"Yeah, yeah" Leanne smirked, as she rolled over into a sitting position and held her hands out to Sabrina, the younger red head pulled her back up onto her feet, before leaving go so that Leanne couldnt sneak an attack when Sabrina wasnt expecting it. "Your getting faster," she complimented

Sabrina nodded "Three ranger teams," she answered "I've picked up new skills since the beginning of this Ranger adventure"

Leanne chuckled and gave her student a one-armed hug as they turned to the Lightspeed Rangers who had been wanting the last few moments of the exercise "Remember me telling you I was still in training?" Sabrina asked them. They nodded. "Yeah; that was part of it" she answered "That reminds me...when do I get to Graduate?"

"When you return to the Wind Academy," Cam answered, approaching Sabrina and Leanne and placing his arms around both the Red heads "and you defeat me..."

Sabrina smirked as she looked down at the arm of Cam's that was wrapped around her shoulder, with the swiftness of a cheetah, she gripped his wrist and spun underneath his arm. She twisted his wrist and kicked at the back of his knees. The former Samurai groaned as he landed on his knees falling forward onto one hand as Sabrina held his twisted hand to his back and leaned over his shoulder "Like that?" she asked with a smile.

Leanne chuckled as Sabrina let her boyfriend go and Cam got back to his feet, shaking his hand and clenching his fingers as he eased the pain that throbbed through his wrist "Damn Sabrina," he complained

"I told you she was getting faster," Leanne chuckled, patting Cam's shoulder "You should have listened"

"Yeah Cam" Sabrina smirked, before running off towards the Lightspeed rangers; she stole the Frisbee from Joel and jumped into the air and threw the circular disk watching as it flew over the net, Ryan jumped up to catch it but was knocked aside as Carter appeared, catching the disc and landing back in the sand. "Dude!" the red head exclaimed ducking under the net and stopping beside Dana and Ryan as the others joined them and stared in disbelief at their Red ranger "What are you doing here?"

Carter frowned "Well, its my day off too!" he told her

"So you mean..." Dana started "You're actually here to have fun?"

"What? And you don't think I can?"

The team exchanged looks as Cam, Leanne; and the newly arrived Kira and Connor watched in amusement from the sidelines.

"No!" the Lightspeed team answered at once, and was met by a spray of water from the water gun, Joel had packed. The team shrieked, as Carter laughed at their attempts to evade the water.

_-Scene-_

After a while every ranger both Former and current were present at the beach, the new Storm Charges stood proudly behind them as Tori descended from the store and back onto the beach carrying a soccer ball which she tossed at Sabrina the second the red head was in view "Thanks Tor!" Sabrina exclaimed, turning and running off to find Connor "Dude! Come on!" she cried as the former Red Dino Ranger raced off down the beach after her, Sabrina dropped the ball onto the ground and Connor to take it from her as he headed for already made up goal posts on either side of the makeshift sand pitch.

"Now you get to decide who is better," Tori told the Lightspeed Rangers "The Reefside soccer star -" she pointed at Connor "or the Soccer All-star" she pointed at Sabrina, who at this point had skidded across Connor's path, knocked the ball out of his league and smirked as her friend tumbled over her legs; before she rolled to her feet and kicked the ball back up the makeshift pitch; seconds later Connor hot on her tail. Her laughter rang loudly around the beach as both her old team-mates and new team-mates watched making up their own mind on who was the better player. Inches from the goalpost, Connor made a comeback and dived around his best friend and stole the ball from her once more, dribbling it away from her.

"Hey!" Sabrina complained, skidding to a halt and spinning around as she took off up the beach after Connor. The two grinned as they played against one another like they ususally would have if they were back in Reefside, seeing as they only seemed to get any competition from one another better than they did from anyone else on the Reefside team. Reaching her friend, Sabrina skidded across his path once more, effecitively kicking the ball from his possession and slide it across the beach. Connor jumped over Sabrina's legs before she had the chance to trip him as she took off after the ball and dribbled it back towards her side of the beach.

All three team of Rangers had to admit, they had never seen Sabrina so energetic in their three years of knowing her. The Lightspeed rangers didnt even know she enjoyed Soccer or that she was even this good. Finally avoiding any more collisions from Connor, and not allowing him to steal the ball from her, the Red head kicked the ball through his legs, spun around her friend and kicked the ball through the air and straight through the makeshift goalposts, as she punched the air in victory. "No!" Connor complained, as he sighed.

"Yes!" Sabrina exclaimed, and turned to face Connor "I win!"

Connor smirked "You got lucky"

The red head rolled her eyes as she bounded towards her friend and patted his shoulder "You said that last year too," she grinned, before shrieking as Connor's arms snaked around her waist and lifted her into the air "Connor!" she cried "Put me down!"

The former red ranger chuckled as he heaved her over his shoulder and headed towards the shore, he could feel her thumping his back with her fists but he kept walking "Hows your swimming Sabrina?" he asked

"No..." she gasped "Connor! Dont!"

"I take it you cant swim?" he chuckled

"Your a fine one to talk!" she teased "You cant swim either!"

Connor chuckled again "Im not the one taking a dip" he responded

"Really?" Sabrina grinned, as she looked up the beach towards Tori, Leanne, Kira, Kelsey and Dana "Girls!" she called "HELP ME!" her scream was followed by a splash as she was thrown into the next upcoming wave.

"No one to save you this time, Sabrina" Connor teased "No Water Sensei or Thunder Master," he ticked off the girls on his fingers "No Rockstar. No extreme addict. And No Lightspeed Beauty Queen"

Sabrina resurfaced at his words and grinned, as she spotted her friends standing behind Connor. The Soccer star gulped "Their standing right behind me, arent they?"

Tori and the other girls exchanged looks "Yeah!" the five of them answered

Connor gulped, turned to face the five girls, before taking off down the beach as they chased after him. Sabrina grinned as she waded out of the sea and back onto the beach as Hunter reached her and helped her as the guys laughed as Connor attempted to escape the five girls that were still chasing him over the beach. "Your a meanie," Hunter teased his girlfriend

Sabrina shrugged "He shouldnt have thrown me in," she told him, lying in to his embrace as she dried herself using her Phoenix powers

_-Scene-_

The day had started to grow on and the Lightspeed Rangers were enjoying their day off, given it had been interrupted at one point but it was now like none of that had ever happened. Sure, Sabrina had nearly been killed, she was then transformed in to a mid-point Phoenix mode; Hunter had to call in reinformcements to come and help save her and they got to beat around a few demons as the Phoenix beat around the new Ranger team. "Eh," Sabrina shrugged when this topic was brought up "Think of it as...Ranger initiation" she stated "You're not exactly a Ranger team until you've dealt with the Phoenix" she grinned

"But we didnt deal with you until the end of our era," Cam pointed out

Sabrina frowned "Fine! Then call it...tradition" she corrected "I dont know...either way neither of you can complain, that I havent tossed you around like a couple of rag dolls"

"You tossed me around twice!" the former Samurai pointed out

The red head groaned "Shh Cam!" she scolded "They might get jealous!"

"Why? Everyone knows im your favourite"

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she shoved the Samurai as he jumped up and walked off leaving the girls alone; he returned to the guys as he watched them compete against one another. The Ninja Rangers vs. the Dino Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers. The activities included Surfing. Sparring. Soccer and Volleyball. The girls watched them for a while before turning back to one another and Sabrina found herself the subject of stare from Tori, Kira and Leanne. She frowned. "What?" she asked, looking at Dana and Kelsey who shrugged "Guys? What?"

"Nothing," Kira shook her head "Just wondering if your feeling okay?"

"Oh come on..." she groaned "Please dont tell me your gonna go off on a worry trip about me and the Phoenix again, are you?"

Tori flopped down next to her sister "We have a right to be worried," she told the teen "Sabrina, your family to us. When Hunter called and told us of a possible Phoenix attack, it sent us all into a frenzy. We've seen the Phoenix up close and personal and we knew what it could do. We knew that it was only a matter of time before it made itself known again...and we were worried that this time -"

"It would take hold," Sabrina cut across her "and not let go?"

Leanne nodded "Yeah" she sighed

Sabrina nodded "Well, im fine..." she explained "I think the Phoenix absorbed just enough fire energy to not only reawaken itself, but when you guys showed up and proved that no matter _where_ we are in the world...no matter the distance between us, that you guys would _always_ be there to help me. That and Hunter's words..." she smiled as she remembered back "...my mom used to tell me that there was a Key; a key to resealing the Phoenix. And you know what?" she asked, looking up at the girls "I think you guys are that key. I mean, you've each fought the Phoenix...some of you more than once, and each time you've managed to bring me back"

The others nodded as Tori hugged the red head before the conversation twisted once more and this time it was Sabrina against the girls; she was whining and begging them to give her the inside gossip on the guys. There was only so much news living underwater and she didnt enjoy getting second hand gossip about her sisters and their love lifes from her boyfriend "So come on!" she begged "Tell me! Whats happening between you guys and your guys!" she grinned "I mean, if what Dustin says is true..." she pointed at Leanne "you and Cam will be having your wedding anyday now. And I know that Blake is probably _dying_ to ask Tori...im willing to bet them two have rings burning holes in their pockets -!" she yelped as Leanne and Tori jumped her pinning her to the ground and tickling her relentlessly. But sadly, this time, no one came to her rescue.

Once Tori and Leanne had let her go, Sabrina rolled back into a sitting position, but her begging hadnt gone in vain as Tori smiled "I dont know about my Ninja wedding," she stated "but I am happy to report that Blake has made it offical that Storm Charges; Mariner Bay is gonna be his home base" she grinned at the thought, before realizing the others were smirking in her direction "You know, in case we need him again"

"Uh-huh," Kira nodded, exchanging a knowing smirk with Sabrina "I think its a little more personal than that!" she teased the Water Ninja "Its not in case we need him...its in case you need him!"

Tori scowled "And what about you Ptera!" she responded to the Rockstar "How's your little artist?"

"Trent?" Kira asked, a smiling adorning her features at the mention of the missing White Ranger "He's doing great. I see him in between my recording sessions -"

"Hows that going?" Sabrina interrupted "Abby treating you good? Cause if she's not then let me know, I dont mind flaming over to Miami to sort her out"

The others chuckled "Nah, Abby's great," Kira smiled "She's really good at her job. I mean, she's what? 18? 19? And man, does she know her way around a Recording studio!"

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded as she grinned "Thats Abs. She grew up in that place. Music Tunes is a family business. Abby has already asked her dad to leave it to her in his will, its the only things she wants off him, and after what she said last year about her father almost selling it, I honestly thought she was gonna break down. I guess she was relieved when I made that call for you"

Kira smiled "Thanks again, by the way" she responded, before reaching into her beach bag "I also got these..." and she pulled out two comic books and tossed them at Sabrina "Volumes Three and Four, from Trent's novel."

"Awesome!" the Phoenix ranger grinned "Oh that reminds me...I gotta search Hunter's room for my other two volumes"

Tori, Leanne and Kira frowned "Why?" they asked

"Because he snagged them when I werent looking," Sabrina answered "he likes to tease me about how 'enhanced' I look in them"

Tori and Leanne rolled their eyes with a mutter of 'Typical Male' between them as Dana and Kelsey smirked. Kira otherwise nodded "You'll be happy to know, Trent fixed that in these new ones"

And as she flipped through the pages, Sabrina found that Kira was telling the truth "Ha! Lets see Hunter tease me now!"

"No, now he'll just complain," Dana teased, earning a light shove from Sabrina in the process

"Hush up," the red head spoke "Or I'll send him you're photo, ask him to draw you the way he used to draw me, and have him mail it to Carter. See how that turns out"

Dana lowered her head and averted her gaze as a scarlet blush rose in her cheeks, elicting smirks and giggles from the rest of the girls.

"How do you deal with seeing your boyfriend, when your both in different states?" Leanne asked, turning to Kira

"Its complicated," the rockstar answered "But he is trying to get into a high-caliber art school in Miami" she turned back to Sabrina "I did as Abby if she knew any arts schools, seeing as she lived there her whole life, but she doesnt know anyone who is into art. She said to ask you"

Sabrina frowned in thought "Mhmm...uh, I do know that, my Miami friend Kevin had a girlfriend who attended a Miami art school. Uh...yeah, tell him to look up Miami University" she grinned, snapping her finger as the name came flying to mind "Its a school of Fine Arts. They do everything. And trust me, he'd be a shoo in" and she went back to flipping through the comic book.

"Thanks" Kira grinned, writing down the name of university and making a mental note to call Trent first thing in the morning. "What about you?" she asked Leanne "Hows life living with Cam?"

Leanne smiled "Its great!" she grinned "The Thunder Academy mainframe is back up and running; and he's taught me alot of how it works and whatnot"

"In between their make-out sessions," Sabrina commented, from behind the comic book "Ow!" she complained as Leanne kicked her in the foot, as they sat opposite one another in the small circle they had created. "I was just saying!"

"We do not have 'make-out sessions'!" Leanne reacted "We are much more mature than that!"

Sabrina nodded "Uh-huh!" she teased

Leanne rolled her eyes, before dropping her voice to a whisper "But a couple of nights ago; before all this went down with the Phoenix -" Sabrina grinned "- I was nosing around on Cam's computer, while he was asleep. I was curious!" she added quickly after earning a few looks from the other girls "he has been secrative and always on the computer!"

"in other words she was jealous," Sabrina added once more "Leanne, you have got to give Cam some time. His computer was his first love...I think he was hurt when they broke up. Break-up is a tough thing"

The girls giggled at her assumption.

"Anyway," Leanne smiled "I was searching his browsing History and I came across a few sites in particular. And he's been looking up on alot of material on Ninja weddings -" she was cut off as Sabrina's voice echoed loudly.

"AH-HA!" the younger red head exclaimed "I knew it!"

"Shhh!" Leanne cried, placing her hand over Sabrina's mouth "He doesnt know! Im happy to say I have managed to keep the fact that I know from him"

The others exchanged looks, but it was Kelsey who responded as Sabrina pulled Leanne's hand away from her mouth "We want invitations," she told the Thunder graduate "Sabrina's right, he probably already has the engagement ring."

Dana nodded "and he is waiting for the right time" she smiled

"I wanna be bridsemaid!" Sabrina grinned "Maybe I could wear my Prom dress...its just sitting in Hunter's wardrobe back at the base"

Tori smirked "I wonder what he sees, when he looks at that every morning"

"Ew!" Sabrina cringed "Tori! Do not compare Hunter with Blake okay?" she shuddered

"Hey!" Tori cried, shoving the teen again

The playful bantering went on back and forth for some time, before Sabrina was attacked from all sides by Kira, Tori and Leanne as the two blondes held her down and the older red head tickled her as she squirmed and cried out for someone to help her. She could see the boys not that far away still in mid-competition but each of them new better than to help when it involved Tori, Kira and Leanne. Seeing she was getting no support from her male friends, Sabrina looked around to see if there was any innocent civllians around, before realizing that they had selected a secluded part of the beach to hang out and smirked as flames wrapped around her body and she disappeared causing Tori, Kira and Leanne to land in a dog pile as their leverage disappeared from beneath them.

"Dog pile!" Dustin chuckled from the volleyball net

Sabrina grinned as she turned in his direction "Oh, thanks for the help, by the way guys!" she called over to them "Truly appreciated it!"

"Your welcome!" Blake called back, earning a glare from the little red head, who flamed for the second time as Leanne pounced on her from the ground

"Stop doing that!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she reappeared behind the girls and looked around at Leanne "One more time...and im spilling to Cam about your little visits to his browers history!"

Leanne gaped "You wouldnt?"

"Try me!"

The older red head growled "I hate you!"

"I know," Sabrina grinned, crossing her legs and dropping down beside Dana and Kelsey as the conversation returned to its usual atmosphere "So, we all know that Dana will refuse to admit who she has her eye on," Sabrina continued, "Carter!" she added, under a cough "although most have a pretty good idea considering the colour of her face when I mentioned my plan to have Trent draw her and then mail it to a certain fireman/red ranger" she grinned at the look on Dana's face "So, we'll move onto our next target. Kelsey!"

"Huh?" the current Yellow ranger asked, tearing her gaze away from the guys and back to her friends "Oh no...you can forget about me!"

"Spill!" Sabrina pressed "Or I will!"

Kelsey shook her head "No...I dont like anyway"

The younger red head smirked "Liar! Is it or is it not true, that before I even mentioned you, you had your eye on a certain Titanium hottie?"

Kelsey blushed a dull crimson "No," she mumured.

The others girnned.

"And was it or was it not true," Kira piped up "that while staring at him, you were smiling like a mad-man?"

Again Kelsey blushed "No," she repeated.

The others grins grew bigger

Tori decided to try "Is it true or not..." she started "...that little demon-boy catches your attention in most situations? That you worry about him more than most of your team-mates?"

Kelsey shook her head avoiding eye contact and daring herself not to look up at Ryan, who was at this moment in time, attempting to put Connor on his butt in a test of skill.

"Demons?" Leanne frowned

Dana nodded and explained how her brother had been raised by demons for the last 20 years of his life. When the older red head was up to date, she grinned and turned to Kelsey "If what Sabrina says about you is true," she spoke "then I think you and Ryan would make a perfect couple. Think about it;" she prodded Kelsey's shoulder "the girl who craves excitement like a drug addiction and the guy who has been raised by demons his whole life? I think in that mixed up scenario, he is the only person who can give you the excitment you crave so badly"

Despite denying her attraction to no end, Kelsey couldnt help but smile at Leanne's sceanrio.

"Okay, little miss Spitfire," Dana spoke, for the first time in a long time "Your so busy pushing us, we're about to push back"

"Push all you want" Sabrina grinned

The Pink ranger nodded "What about you and Hunter?" she asked "What's going on there?"

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked "Me and Hunter are pretty much, your typical Ninja couple. He's become a fixture in my life, and I couldnt imagine life without him. I mean, its hard to believe that I used to hate him at one point; now I cant imagine not ever being with him. Him being here at the Aquabase, is a bonus. He's become a pretty much become a fixture here too, not just in my life, and without him here...well, I wouldnt have my shiny new Fire cycle for one thing and you guys would have been overrun when Olympius tried to sneak in a while back" she reminded them.

Dana and Kelsey nodded "Good point" they grinned

_-Scene-_

Quickly the day started to disappear, the sun disappeared from the sky and was replaced the by moon. The boys had abandoned their fun and games and returned to the girls; Hunter grabbed Sabrna around the waist and pulled her into his side, his arm slung around her shoulders. Grabbing a blanket from the beach bag beside her Sabrina threw it at her boyfriend who chuckled at her but passed it over to Tori and Blake who sat beside them. The blonde surfer smiling gratefully as Blake wrapped it around her shoulders knowing how cold it got at night on the beach.

"Lets get the fire started," Carter announced, from the opposite side of the large circle that had formed at some point, and the search for items to burn began. Twenty minutes later, with the fire blazing in the middle of them, the large group of friends sat peacefully. Sometime later, Captain Mitchell, Angela and Hayley arrived to join the beach party as Hayley placed herself on the sand beside Sabrina, Angela took up a spot beside Joel, who seemed pretty happy with the seating arrangement and Captain Mitchell sat between his son and daughter as the flames flickered high in to the nights air, small embers sparking their way into the atmosphere.

Sabrina couldnt believe how at ease she felt, in the admist of the a naked flame and not having to draw any energy away from it to re-energise herself or keep herself awake. She smiled at the relevation that she was finally back to her normal self again. And once this was voiced out in the open, Hayley pulled her daughter in for a long hug as the three Ranger teams celebrated in a massive victory over the demons and the Phoenix. Sabrina smiled at the celebration her news had brought and enjoyed the hugs she recieved from both her mother and Hunter. The latter holding on for a little longe.

The conversations were low and steady, some stories were passed between the three teams; the Dino Rangers and Ninja rangers each relaying what it was like for them to fight the Phoenix and how they adjusted to life as Rangers. The Lightspeed rangers were surprised to how much they could relate to the Ninjas and Dino's at the relevation that it was your job to save the planet. As this went on, Sabrina merely relaxed into Hunter's embrace and focused her attention on the sounds of the waves as they lapped cooly along the shore a few meters away in the distance, the white foam of the waves illuminated in the moonlight. She smiled as she snugged deeper into Hunter's side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

His arm wrapped around her instinctively to rub up and down her arm in lazy circles.

This was one of the first times, in a whole year, that they were ale to enjoy each others company. Or the company of their friends for that matter. There was the bonfire they had back at the Oliver household in Reefside after the team-up against Lothor and Mesogog; but ever since then it had been change of plans nearly everytime they decided to spend time together. Mesogog was relentless when it came to taking over the world, not that Lothor wasnt, but for the majority of her first year as a Ranger, both Sabrina and Hunter had gone about denying their true feelings and avoiding one another. Turning their feelings into hatred and arguing and fighting as many times as possible. And then they finally did admit their true feelings, not that much talking was required, Lothor seemed to be against them as he sent attack after attack to try and destroy them. It was like he knew. And he was dead set against them ever being together.

Second guess he had.

But tonight was different, despite it being shared with friends...no, not friends...with _family_; Sabrina and Hunter were just happy to finally enjoy time together.

"Hey," Hayley mumured, nudging Sabrina, as the younger red head turned in her mother's direction "Look at Mitchell's face. Angela says she's never seen him so happy"

Sabrina frowned and looked across at her Captain, who was laughing and smiling as he sat between Ryan and Dana roasting marshamallows and hot-dogs on the blazing fire "Yeah. Never seen him smile so much before," she smiled

"Honestly enough," Angela spoke, coming into the conversation from behind her college friend, and Sabrina "He looks ten years younger. He was never the same after Ryan. Kept a close eye on Dana, not wanting to loose her too"

Hayley smiled "I can understand his protection" she smiled, looking across at Sabrina; who had caught Dana's eye and smiled offering the blonde a wink. As she remembered back to the day she and Dana had been ordered to return Mitchell's friend Earl to the Aquabase and how Dana was moaning and groaning about her father not trusting her and how Sabrina's father must have trusted her. Until Sabrina came clean about the truth of her father. "He was never a father to you Sabrina," Hayley added, knowing exactly what was on her daughter's mind "Just remember that"

"I know," Sabrina nodded "and im not thinking about him! Im thinking about grandpa; and how he used to promise me every friday, we'd have a beach BBQ under the stars. Just the five of us. You, Me, him, Grandma...and Sookie"

Hayley chuckled at the reminder of the old black and grey Cat that her mother owned "Yeah. And Sookie"

Sabrina grinned, as she finished the last of her dinner and started on the dessert that her mother, Mitchell and Angela had brought from the Aquabase. Well, mostly her mother had brought her's seeing as most of the desert contained milk and dairy products and she couldnt eat any of it.

As she ate quietly Sabrina listened to Carter's voice as he explained Olympius to those who were listening to him. "He strong, sure, but at the same time; he seems to anser to Bansheera's beck and call"

"Of course he does," Sabrina spoke, licking the spoon in which was caked with her special Ice cream "he's a little mommy's boy. Oh, and him and Loki don't seem to get one well, thanks to one of the Battlings I managed to absorb enough heat to wake myself up earlier, and I could hear them arguing. Loki, actually banished Olympius to Skull Cavern for something or another..."

"And I bet you had a quirky little commet to add," Hayley spoke, eyeing her daughter curiously

Sabrina shrank away under the gaze "No," she said a little to quickly

"Sabrina," Hayley warned

The younger red head shrugged "What? It could have been the last thing I got to say to them" she responded

Hayley rolled her eyes as the others chuckled at the Protector as she went back to eating her ice cream.

"Sabrina is right though," Carter nodded "Olympius doesnt seem to do anything unless his mother has given the go ahead"

Blake glanced across Tori at Sabrina "What about this Vypra?" he questioned, noting how Sabrina went visibily stiff at the mention of her number one demon enemy. Hunter sighed and threw his brother a dark look.

"Way to go, bro" the taller blonde told the Navy clad Bradley; who shrugged in a 'what-gives' guesture.

Sabrina glanced up at Blake "In a word...Vypra is nothing but a bitch!" she answered "She's sly, fast, arrogant and one of these days, im gonna take her for a well earned swim!" the red head said, her tone heated "She has it in for me! She has hated me since day one! Maybe its because of my power; or maybe its because she just doesnt like me! But trust me, if she's ever looking for a fight -" she flexed her fingers as a fire ball erupted to life in her palm and a sinister smirk appeared on her face "I'll give her a fight"

"Dude, your scary without the Phoenix," Dustin commented as Marah cuddled closer to him, nodding in agreement.

Distingusing the fireball, Sabrina turned in their direction "Eh," she shrugged going back to her ice cream as if nothing had ever happened

"While we're on the topic of the demons," Ryan spoke "I have something to say" everyone turned their attention to him "Bansheera may not have her whole body back, but her powers will only get stronger and one day no matter what you do, no matter what weapons you build. She'll destroy us to build her palace"

Sabrina frowned

"You're saying she's indestructable?" Angela questioned

Carter looked across the flames at Sabrina who seemed lost in thought "There must be some way to stop her?" he asked, turning his attention back to Ryan

"Yes; the demons are all free now," Ryan answered "but there was a time when they were all captured. So we know it possible"

Sabrina looked up at the Titanium Ranger "But how do we get them back inside their tomb?" she asked "Its the only way to contain them"

Ryan held her gaze for a few moments before speaking again, "Im gonna leave," he answered, startling each and every Lightspeed offical on the beach. Including Dana and his father who looked up at him expectantly and fearfully. They had just gotten him back...they didnt want to loose him again. "I've gotta find out how to capture them again"

"We'll go with you," Kelsey offered

Ryan shook his head "No," he told her "Mariner Bay needs you"

"Im proud of you son," Mitchell nodded

Sabrina watched painfully as Dana shook her head as she gazed tearfully up at her brother; "Ryan..." she starts, but is cut off as her brother pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Dana, this is the only way," he assured her "At least this way, we'll be fighting on two fronts. Maybe if we can stop the demons from coming to full power against either one of us, it will be easier for us to deal with them." he explained "without worry about casualties along the way" he glanced across at Sabrina.

"Dont worry about me," she waved him off "Its highly improbable for the Phoenix to attack twice on one team"

Joel frowned "How do you work that one out?"

"Because its never happened before," Kira answered, causing the other former Rangers and Sabrina to nod in agreement

The current Green ranger shrugged "First time for everything"

"Dont tempt fate!" Sabrina warned

Ryan smirked at the red head "I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning"

_-Scene-_

After an eventful night; the friends awoke to laughter and the blazing heat of the sun on their faces; and the sand beneath them. It seemed they had fallen asleep around the campfire last night on the beach, but now it was time to face the music. Both Sabrina and Dana had to say goodbye today. Sabrina because her friends and mother were all returning to Reefside and Dana because her brother was leaving for his trip, the Pink ranger had hoped everything that had been spoken about last night including her brother's journey had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare; but when she learned that it had truly happened and Ryan was in fact leaving, she was ready to break down all over again.

"Take care of yourself, Sabrina" Cam warned as he pulled out of a hug with the Red head "Dont make us come save you again"

Sabrina grinned "I wont...if only you promise I can be bridesmaid!"

Cam frowned "What are you talking about?"

"You know what im talking about..." she teased "...i mean it Cam! Bridesmaid! Unless Leanne makes me her maid of honour...oh, I wonder?" she mused, falling into her thoughts.

Cam's eyes widened as he shook his head, thankfully Sabrina hadnt changed at all since the last time he had seen her, but still he backed away from her carefully leaving her in her thoughts before she was attacked by Kira and Connor who practically suffocated her to death in their death grips. "She's gonna have to breathe at some point," Hunter called from behind his girlfriend.

Connor and Kira released and Sabrina breathed in deeply "Thanks," she breathed, grabbing them both in another hug "Be careful! Drive safe...and I'll call you later to make sure you got home safely"

"Sabrina, we're old enough," Kira smiled

The red head shrugged "Sure me for being worried," she answered "but when you were kidnapped by T-drones back when we first became Rangers. You werent in the car with him," she pointed at Connor "when we wre heading to my place. Ethan will back me up on that claim"

"Yeah; I was too busy being chased a mutant-freaky Dinosaur" Kira countered

Sabrina chuckled "Good times"

"Whatever," the former Yellow ranger rolled her eyes, before turning to Connor "Ready? Abby's picking me up from the Cybercafe at noon. By the time we get back..."

The former Red ranger nodded "Yeah; be right there" and as Kira walked off he turned back to Sabrina "Keep in shape All-Star" he smiled "You owe me a re-match when you come home"

"Your on," Sabrina promised "Good luck with that soccer camp"

Connor nodded "Maybe you can help me when you get back"

"Sure!"

The two exchanged another hug, before Hayley approached Sabrina. Mother and Daughter embraced, as very little words were passed between them, except the whole 'be safe' concept from Hayley. But the older red head knew she had nothing to worry about, Sabrina had her new team-mates who seemed very protective of her. She had Angela, whom Sabrina had admitted had become like a surrogate mother to her when she was away from home and she had Hunter. She had all the protection she needed.

"I'll miss you" Hayley mumured, holding onto Sabrina a little longer "Call me later, just to check in okay?"

Sabrina nodded "I will mom," she answered "I'll call just to hear your voice," she added, knowing how much she was gonna miss her mother when she left. Having Hayley around these past few hours had been the best moments of Sabrina's summer, being chased my demons and almost turned into the Phoenix wasnt fun at all. And the only highlight of it all was that she got to spend time with her family because they had to come rescue her. "Drive safe!" she warned her mother, who finally let go, kissed her forehead and returned to her car.

Hunter approached his girlfriend from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed a kiss too the side of her head "They'll be fine," he reassured her "You'll see"

"I know," Sabrina smiled

Meanwhile, Ryan was bidding goodbye to Dana, who looked on the verge of tears ago. "Don't worry sis," he hugged her "I'll be back" and he pulled away as he headed towards Connor and Kira who were waiting for him. They were gonna give him a ride as far as Reefside and he'd continue the rest of the way himself. As Cam and Leanne climbed into Hayley's car, with one final wave the six of them disappeared off towards the Highway, as Sabrina pulled away from Hunter and approached Dana from behind.

"He'll be back," the red head promised, hugging her friend, she smiled up at the blonde "You'll see!"

Dana nodded "I know" she smiled, returning the hug.

As she hugged Dana, Sabrina stared off into the distance. It seemed Bansheera was here to stay...and her minions had yet to give up in their threat to destroy Mariner Bay and rebuild her castle. Her gaze landed on the city and the red head vowed then and there that if Bansheera was looking for a fight then she had found one, because there was no way in Heaven or Hell, that she, Sabrina was backing down without a fight. _Watch your step Bansheera, because I've got the fire...and you're about to feel the heat!_ she vowed.

* * *

**A/N: Another long one. But totally worth it.**

**Off to bed now. Goodnight/Morning. Whatever.**

**Reviews (love some)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 30/10/2010 at 05:22am_


	22. The Omega Project

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This episode wasnt particularly one of my favourites and I had trouble trying to put Comet Warrior's plot line into my perspective to write the story. My fault not his. But I had already updated two stories of my own so my head just wasnt in the writing stage at the time. That and every movement I make cause's a serious flare to erupt from my foot. I fell down my cousins garden steps Halloween night and jacked up my ankle. And its seriously hurting me._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**The Omega Project**

* * *

"Hey mom, just calling to make sure you got home safely," Sabrina said, as she pressed her cellphone to her ear. She had just called her friends to make sure they had made it home safely and were glad to hear they had. Connor was back to figuring out how to raise money to open up his own Soccer club. Ethan was still helping Tommy with the computers in the Dino Lab. Kira was back in Miami with Abby recording her new CD and Cam and Leanne were back at the Thunder Academy. The only person she wasnt able to get in touch of was her mother "...Im just heading to the transport bay now to check out the new designs you and Cam helped Angela with. I bet their great...well, I gotta go, talk to you soon. Love you. Bye" she ended the call after leaving a voicemail on her mother's cellphone and landline; before grabbing her hoodie and hurrying from her room and out into the transport bay where the others were waiting.

"Morning," Angela greeted her cheerfully "You okay?"

The red head nodded "Yeah. Just called my friends to make sure they got home. Everyone's safe"

"And your mother?"

"Can't get through to her," Sabrina answered "she's either passed out from the trip; or doing inventory down in the Cybercafe"

Angela nodded "Okay. Well, what I want to show you is this..." she removed Carter's Battle Booster from its case "Its a simple modification, so that from now on the battle boosters will be able to operate the Max Solarzord via remote" she handed the device to Carter "You'll need it to initiate the Omega Megazord?"

"Omega Megazord?" Dana asked

Angela turned back to the screens and brought up the new Zords "Its the very latest in Zord technology," she got up and patted Sabrina's shoulder "Thanks to Sabrina's mother Hayley and her friend Cam, who helped me design and create them. You're mom really is a Computer science genius"

"Tell me about it," Sabrina responded "People often wonder if I take after her,"

"You're good with computers"

Sabrina shrugged "I aint no genius; but being the daughter to one...you pick up a few things" she chuckled. Angela nodded and left the room.

"This is amazing!" Chad breathed

Carter nodded in agreement patting Sabrina's shoulder for her mothers hard work and input into the design and creation. _Note to self: _Sabrina thought as her team-mates went back to staring at the monitor _report back to Mom and Cam that the team approve of their designs._

Meanwhile; as the other Rangers and Sabrina over-looked the new designs, Joel appraoched Ms. Fairweather beyond the glass. But the older woman did not look too pleased about it either, although she did wear and amused grin on her face, just then Carter turned to window followed by the others. "Incredible Ms. Fairweather," he stated, as Joel jumped in surprise hiding something behind his back

"You had something for me Joel?" she asked, turning back to the Green ranger with a questionable glance

Joel smiled at her, glanced across at his friends who were looking at him expectantly "Huh..." he trailed off, as his morpher beeped from behind his back and he raised it to answer; bringing with him a bouquet of white flowers, his eyes widened as he grabbed the flowers and hid them behind his back as his friends laughed at his expense.

_"Joel...Joel..."_ someone's voice echoed down the morpher, causing a small frown to appear on Sabrina's face. Who was calling him over the morpher? She and the other were inspecting the new zords that her mother and Cam had helped create with Angela; the woman in question was chuckling in amusement at Joel's puppy love behaviour and attempts to impress her out in the transport bay, and Captain Mitchell was mulling over a sea of paperwork in his office...at least he was...now, he was actually standing in front of Joel a rather unimpressed look upon his features.

_-Scene-_

"_Sorry I didnt answer you call earlier, sweetie_" Hayley apologized down the line, to her daughter. Sabrina had just contacted her after her usual morning training routine; just to let her know that the designs had gone over great with the rest of the team. She had called Cam and left a message seeing as he was out on the training fields with Leanne so leaving a message was her only choice; she hadnt gone into great detail, like how she would have if she had been talking to Cam himself but she merely told it the designs were a hit with the Lightspeed team and Angela was thankful for his help "_Was it important? Is everything okay?"_

Sabrina smiled "Everything is fine mom," she reassured "I just wanted to make sure you had gotten home safe"

_"Realx sweetie. Everything is fine"_

"Good" Sabrina nodded, although Hayley couldnt see her "How is everything? You know, since you've gotten back? Hows the Cafe?"

Hayley sighed down the line "_Inventory is all to hell..."_ she answered "_I just dropped everything when I got the call from Hunter a few days ago. But you're worth it"_

"Mom..." Sabrina drew out, although she smiled, at least she was proud to say she had a mother that cared about her

Hayley responded in the form of a chuckle, before it was drowned out by the sound of the alarm blaring. Sabrina jumped almost a foot in the air, as she glanced up at the ceiling a frown on her face, what did she expect from a group of demons bent on destroying Mariner Bay and restoring their Queen's kingdom. "_Sabrina...is that?"_

"Mom, I have to go!" Sabrina said quickly "I'll call you later okay? Love you"

_"Love you!"_ was heard down the line, before the connection disappeared as Sabrina ended the call. She pocketed her cellphone and took off for the briefing room.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina frowned as she rested her palms on the de-briefing table "An astroid?" she asked "How the hell do we fight that? Isnt it a cosmic thing?"

"Yes" Captain Mitchell answered "You must destroy it before it hits Earth"

The red head opened her mouth to ask 'how' when Angela interrupted "Use the Lightspeed Solarzord! Maximise its laser usage...two high voltage shots should be enough. Once the astroid has been hit, it will explode into a series of smaller rocks which will burn up in our atmosphere" she explained

"Oh," Sabrina nodded, before looking at Carter "Ready?"

The red ranger nodded and the six rangers took off for the Zord bay.

_-Scene-_

"Alright, lets blast this Astroid back to where it came from," Carter stated, from his cockpit

The others nodded in agreement "Right!" they saluted before powering up the lasers

"Targets in our sights and locked on!" Kelsey declared, as the Megazord lined up from the streets of Mariner Bay and prepared to fire lasers

"Charging lasers to full power!" Dana stated

Using the sun's rays the solar panels on the outside of the Megazord glowed brightly

"Ready to fire at your command!" Chad proclaimed

Carter nodded "Alright, lets blow this thing right out of the sky" he told the others

"Full power!" Joel stated as the lasers reached maximum capacity

Sabrina grinned "Fire!" she commanded

The lasers were deployed as energy gathered in orbs at the end of them; before they were ignited and firey gold lasers shot from the Megazord and out into the deep, dark, emptiness that was space. The lasers hit the meteorite as smaller bits were blown off of it and into the atmosphere.

"Its working!" Carter declared "One more blast should do the trick!"

Sabrina activated the lasers "Setting lasers to recharge!" she reported

"_Carter you've got to stop Olympius!"_ Ms. Fairweather's voice echoed over the morphers, as each of the six rangers frowned as they searched for the red demon son. Their search was cut short as the second the solar panels on the front of their Megazord had started to lit up, the dimmed as the sun seemed to divert its rays away from them and the inside of the Zord became dark.

"What's hapening?" Carter questioned

Kelsey frowned "Energy levels are dropping!"

"We're losing all of our power!" Dana equipped

"Something's blocking the sunlight," Chad added on

Sabrina shook her head "Not something...someone!" she stated over the com's link "Look! There's the reason!" she had found Olympius. He hadnt shimmered in a few feet away from the Mgeazord and was laughing manically at them "Get him!" and she ejected herself from the cockpit of her Zord as the others followed behind her. They landed and seconds later a fight ensued. Carter reached Olympius first and was dealt with quickly followed by the others. Bringing up the rear, Sabrina high kicked the demon who grabbed her ankle and threw her backwards causing her to role into Kelsey who was attempting to get back to her feet.

"You're out of tricks rangers!" Olympius growled

Carter pushed himself up "Not yet!" he stated and raised his battle booster "555! Battle Boosters activate!"

And six Battle boosters appeared on the arms of six rangers.

"Fire!"

Throwing their arms forward six multi-coloured strands of energy flew across the street towards Olympius who attempted to block the attack, seemingly struggling to keep the blast away from him "You will never get me to retreat from my mission!" he stated.

_Why isnt he fighting at full strength?_ Sabrina frowned _He's normally alot stronger than this_. Pooling most of her fire power, she ignited her battle booster energy and surged it into her fists. There was a puff of smoke and a few sparks as Olympius stumbled backwards. But the answer to her unasked and unanswered question came over the morphers.

"_Rangers, the astroid is moving faster than we thought! The Megazord cant bring it down!"_ Angela told them

Olympiys smirked "Why don't you admit your defeat?" he demanded

Chad frowned "What are we gonna do now?"

"There must be a way to bring that Astroid down?" Dana questioned

There was a moments silence before Angela addressed the Rangers once more "_Rangers, return to the Aquabase! Its time to initiate the Omega Project"_

_-Scene-_

The Omega Project. The only project that was suitable enough to take down the astroid, basically it involved the Rangers initaiting the Zord sequence to create the Omega Megazord and travelling into Space themselves to destroy the astroid up close and personal. "I dont know if I can do this..." Sabrina mumured, as she sat on the floor of Hunter's lab resting against the wall her head pressed firmly against the hard surface behind her. Hunter was knelt in front of her working on her Fire Cycle and their pleasure bikes but also trying to console her that nothing was remotely wrong with this new project "Maybe I should call my mom?"

"No!" Hunter said quickly, spinning around and snatching the cellphone from his girlfriends hands as she prepared to dial her home number "Your mother just left you; the last thing she needs to know about is this!"

Sabrina frowned "But maybe she can help?" she protested "Hunter; Angela said it herself! This is a 'do or die' situation! What happens if it tilts more to 'die' than anything else?" she asked, her voice taking on a panicked tone.

The blonde sighed, abandoned the Fire Cycle and dropped down onto the floor beside her "Come here..." he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close "Sabrina, listen to me...we've been in scary situations before. Remember Shimazu and the Wolfblades -"

"That was childs play compared to this!" the red head argued "Shimazu was a freaky china clown, who set his three wolves on Blue Bay because he couldnt get his own way!"

Hunter chuckled at her summary "Okay...how about, Zathura?" he asked "You know; that human black hole that sent you back in time?"

"Techincally the Phoenix sent be back in time," Sabrina pointed out "You know...protection and all"

"Hey, little Miss 'Answer-for-everything' just shut up and listen"

Sabrina frowned and fell quiet

"Going more recent..." Hunter tried again "The Phoenix -" he held up his hand "find something to contridict about that and you're on your own"

The red head grinned and fell silent "I wasnt gonna say anything..."

"Yeah right" Hunter mumured "But I'd say the Phoenix is alot worse scenario than going into space"

"Exactly!" Sabrina exclaimed, getting to her feet and turning around "What if something goes wrong with the launch? Huh, I might be fine and I _might_ be able to flame out with the others..." she sighed "but where on Earth am I supposed to go?"

Hunter opened his mouth to retort "You could -"

"And - Worse case scenario!" Sabrina interrupted "If im exposed to that much fire; its the Phoenix all over again!"

Pushing himself up Hunter caught Sabrina's arm and caused her to face him "Look at me!" he said "Relax! You're working yourself up over nothing! Everything is going to be fine..." he watched her sigh before hugging her "You've faced worse...we both have and we managed to overcome it. This...this is just another bump in the road."

"Im scared" she mumured

"I know" he nodded

There was a beep and Sabrina shook uncontrollably, causing Hunter to hold her tighter. The only time he had seen her like this was...actually, he had never seen her so scared. Obviously she had been scared in the past like when her uncle had become a human fossil or when he had been put into a coma. But she had never been terrified before, she always so the light at the end of the tunnel but right now it was like she couldnt see anything but darkness. Still holding her tightly, Hunter walked her along the corridors towards the transport bay where the other Rangers were preparing for launch. With a reassuring hug and small kiss for good luck, Sabrina pulled away from Hunter and joined Carter and the others on the elevator.

"Ready?" Carter asked

The red head looked nervous; but nodded nonetheless.

"Lets do it!" the red ranger nodded

The others agreed and morphed "Lightspeed Rescue!" and falling into formation the elevator lowered down, as Sabrina locked her gaze with Hunter's before he disappeared from view.

_-Scene-_

Once in the her Zord, Sabrina strapped herself in and prepared to launch; as the others followed suit around her

"_Omega ready!"_ Angela stated over the com "_prepare for final countdown...10...9...8...7...6..."_

Glancing across his friends to see they were all ready, Carter nodded "Max Solarzord online!"

"_5...4...3...2...1"_ Angela finished the countdown _"Ignition! Lift off initiated!"_

There was a low rumble and the inside of the cock-pits vibrated slightly as the engine of the Megazord sprang to life and lifted them up off the launch pad and headlong into the dark abyss of Space. The trip was relatively a smooth one a little rockety but Sabrina guessed that was just from the rumble of the engine from the Max Solarzord. That and it wasnt exactly a road trip. The smoothness, however, disappeared once they were closer to the astroid's atmosphere. This is where the real fun began.

"Entering Astroid Shower!" Carter exclaimed, as they burst past the first astroid and into the atmosphere surrounding their target. "Time to give the Megazords a try!" the red ranger added

Leaving the Rail Rescues, the Rangers took to their Omega Zords.

"Omega Zords!" Carter stated "Engage!"

And out of the Rail Rescues the rangers moved coming together in mid-space to create the Omega Crawler. Sabrina compressing herself and sliding in with Carter's Zord to form the body. They swooped over the Astroid once looking for a place to land, only to find that it was too rocky or jagged to land safely.

"There's no place to land!" Sabrina stated the obvious

Chad shook his head "Then I guess I'll have to make one!" he fired his lasers

"Excellent work, Chad!" Carter nodded as they landed

Joel smirked "Nice landing!"

"Now lets see what this Bad Boy can do!" Sabrina grinned

Slowly Carter moved the crawler across the surface of the Astroid before coming to a halt a few inches from the core of the Astroid "This is where we must plant the first explosive!" he told the others "Dana!"

The pink ranger nodded "Deploying drill arms!"

The arms lowered down towards the astroid; the hand spun immensly fast as it moved straight through the rock and Kelsey carefully lowered the explosive into the hole.

"Careful with that thing Kelsey," Joel told the yellow ranger "You do not want to drop that!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Quit it!" Kelsey sighed "Im nervous enough!"

And she carefully lowered the explosive into the hole and withdrew the arm.

"1 down..." Sabrina breathed "Can we hurry this up? This place gives me the creeps!"

Chad nodded "Me too!"

"Okay," Carter commented "Keep it together. We're almost done"

Once the first explosive was set in place; the Omega Crawler took off in to the air once more and searched for the second position for the second explosive. They located it quickly and set down, as Dana and Kelsey deployed the arms drilled into the surface and planted the explosives.

"2 down!" Sabrina nodded, turning to Carter "Can we get out of here now?"

The red ranger glanced back at the red head, frowning at her nervous behaviour. But he guessed after her little trip with the Phoenix; a mission like this would cause her to feel nervous. Ms. Fairweather had said it was a 'do or die' mission. And since Sabrina couldnt techincally die until she was at least 33, she would just revert back into the Phoenix if anything went wrong up here. He nodded "Yeah...we can get out of here now" he reassured her, and pulled back on his controls as they lifted into the air.

Just then the hair on the back of Sabrina's neck stood on end at the voice of a very unwelcomed guest reached her senses _No!_ she complained

"Leaving so soon Rangers?" It was Queen Bansheera "I wouldnt hear of it!"

Fear turned to panic as the Astroid suddenly became alive and the Omega Crawler became lodged between its stone like arms "No!" Sabrina exclaimed, her mind flashing to the worst scene scenario as the Omega Crawler tried to escape.

"_Pull out!"_ Angela's voice sounded over the intercom's as sparks flew from inside the Omega Crawler "_Rangers! Get out of there!"_

At Angela's voice Sabrina panicked, she could get them out - but where would she go? She couldnt flame them back to Earth...it was too far! And there was no where for them to land where they would be safe in Space. They were trapped.

"We cant!" Carter responded "The Astroid's alive!"

Kelsey whimpered "Its got a hold on us!"

"We dont have enough power!" Dana exclaimed

As the Astroid continued to destroy the Megazord from the outside, Carter declared the only option they had left. "We'll have to detonate the explosive's manually!"

"_No, Carter it's too dangerous!"_ Captain Mitchell sounded

Sabrina's panicked only seemed to worsen at her leaders words; she had warned Hunter about this _Oh God!_ she thought as she awaited for the beginning of the end...again!

Ignoring the Captain, Carter put his plan into action "Initiating Omega Megazord!" he commanded. There were a series of explosions as the arms that were wrapped around them exploded and disintergrated as the Megazord stood tall on the surface of the Astroid "It worked!"

"Omega Megzord!" Chad stated "Transformation complete!"

Reaching out onto her control panel, Sabrina readied the missiles "Activating Omega Missile!" she commented, moving the controls a fraction of an inch. Despite her mind screaming at her to stop while she was head and to look for another soultion. She knew there wasnt one. This was the only way...despite the consequences that could occur. The Megazord's spear twirled through the air before it was brought down with full force and speared straight through the Astroid and onto the explosive that had just been buried.

"This had better work!" Joel stated as explosions rippled through the Astroid and the Megazord.

The astroid seemed to slice in half before it was engulfed in flames. The feed linking the Megazord to the Aquabase was cut as the explosions disconnected the connection leaving the Aquabase with a screen of snow. Each personnel, including Captain Mitchell, Angela and Hunter watched with mixed emotions. Relief - because the astroid was destroyed and Earth was safe. But also fear - because they had no way of knowing if the Rangers had survived or if they had just lost more than just their best Ranger team; they had lost friends, family, girlfriend.

_Come on Sabrina_ Hunter found himself thinking as he watched the monitors with anticipation; this couldnt be the end! This couldnt be the end of the Power Rangers. At least not Power Rangers in General, because there would always be a new team; but this couldnt be the end of the Lightspeed rangers. He refused to believe that this was over. And not just for Sabrina; but for Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana as well. They had become his friends through Sabrina and by becoming his and Sabrina's friends...they had initially became apart of the ever growing family Sabrina had through her Ranger teams. The red head's family started with just her, Hayley and Tommy...it then grew when she met the Ninja Storm team in Blue Bay Harbour; it increased when she went to Reefside and met Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent. And now here in Mariner Bay it was still growing with this new team.

Dana and Kelsey; two more older sisters. Chad, Carter, Joel and Ryan; four more brothers. Even Captain Mitchell and Angela were considered family in Sabrina's sense of logic and that made them his family too. Just when all of Lightspeed thought hope for the Rangers was lost...the one call they all wanted to hear, finally came through, sparking relief and surprise to take hold inside them all.

_"Captain Mitchell! Can you hear me?"_

It was Carter - he was alive!

"_Can anyone hear us?"_ the red ranger continued to ask "_The Astroid has been destroyed...and we're still in one piece!"_

The Aquabase was admist the celebration. Happiness for the success of the Rangers and relief because they were alive.

"_Mission accomplished sir! We're heading for home!"_

_-Scene-_

The return to the Aquabase was a relief for each member of the Ranger team; seeing as neither one of them actually thought they would see it at all again. They were lucky to have survived the detonation hadnt it been for the quick reconfigure of the Zords and the quick skill of Joel and Sabrina's flying skills; only just as had they managed to evade the surface of the astroid before it exploded completely. Once they were floating admist in the atmosphere of the Astroid it was childs play to turn and head back to Earth.

"Am I glad to home!" Sabrina stated, as they arrived in the transport bay safe and sound, before heading to Rescue Ops where they were sure everyone would be waiting for them,

The others nodded in agreement; there was a moment of panic even for them when they were on the Astroid. All they could think about was if they made one false move...it would have been the end of them as much as the end of the world. But they had pulled through, just like they always did. It was their jobs as Power Rangers to protect the city. They wouldnt have been doing their job if they had allowed themselves to be destroyed and left Mariner Bay unprotected from the Demons. How was that fair?

Reaching Rescue Ops, the doors slid open and a burst of applause reached their senses as the whole personnel of the Aquabase seemed to be waiting for them. Cheering and congratulating them on a job well done. Shaking hands with others, Sabrina's gaze scanned the crowd as she finally located who she was looking for. Pushing her way through other personnel she run straight into the arms of Hunter and hugged him tightly, afraid to leave him go.

"I thought I lost you, for a while back then" he told her

She smiled as she held him "You'll never lose me" she promised "I'll always come back"

_But I honestly thought I'd never see you again_ she added mindfully, unknowningly knowing that Hunter was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly one of my bests; but I managed to write something. Could have been worse. I'll try and get the next chapter out faster...but I cant make any promises. College is starting to come down heavy and I've got an assignment in Psychology to re-do. Then next week updates are gonna be slow on just about all my stories. I have several assignments next week. All within the first three days of the week. So bare with me. Thanks.**

**Review (pretty please with sprinkles on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updted 03/11/2010 at 11:42pm_


	23. The Fifth Crystal

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hopefully this one is better than the last. There is alot more fire power from Sabrina in this one...so hopefully I can write more. Lets see shall we?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**The Fifth Crystal**

* * *

_Thump_!

The sound of a folded newspaper hit he mahogany desk of the briefing room; five out of six rangers inspected the front parent curiousy as the sixth sat back in her chair looking bored. She had been enjoying a well deserved nap after everything she had been through...everything the team had been through, when the call had come in that the Rangers were needed immediately in the de-briefing room. It was urgent and important. Grumbling and complaining she had pulled herself from the confinements of her bed and trudged through the halls to the briefing room and into the chair where she sat at this moment waiting for the explanation of why she had been pulled out of her nap to be explained.

"Hey," Dana said, passing her the paper

Sabrina sighed and took it glancing at the front page; in bold writing at the top were the letters '**Forth Starlight Crystal - STOLEN!**'

"What does this have to do with us, sir?" Carter asked, as Sabrina passed him back the newspaper

"Their not just ordinary Crystals," Mitchell informed them, before turning to another man; dressed in a plain grey suit.

"Their the Starlight Crystals," he told them

Captain Mitchell turned back to the team "Rangers, this is Special Agent Myers" he stated "He is heading a secret task force, sent to retrieve the Stolen Crystals" he turned to the man beside him "Agent" he nodded, indicating for him to proceed.

Agent Myers nodded and turned to the Rangers once more "There are only five of them in the World; their combined powers are unimaginable," he placed several pictures on the table, each still frames from a security camera. As the pictures were dispersed around for the Rangers to see, one in particular caught Sabrina's attention as she reached across and slid it towards her.

"Vypra!" she stated, identifying her enemy instantly "Looks, like someone finally decided to test her luck," she muttered "Maybe this time I can follow through on that threat Hunter made..." and she pushed Vypra's picture away froom her.

Myers offered her a confused look, before he recieved a reassuring look from Mitchell; indicating Sabrina was harmless and he finalled continued "Vypra, has been stealing the Crystals" he turned back to the file in his hands and placed another picture on the desk "We want to use the fifth one to set a trap for her," and he dropped the picture of the last crystal onto the table for the Rangers to see.

"But how are we gonna find it?" Dana asked, looking up from the picture with a curious glance.

But instead of answering Dana with a verbal answer, Agent Myers turned his gaze to Kelsey who stood behind him, looking a little nervous "M-my grandmother has the fifth crystal..." she stated quietly, earning questionable glances from her friends; but also a frown from a certain red head.

"You've got to get it for us!" Agent Myers told the Yellow ranger "The entire city depends on it"

Kelsey gulped nervously but agreed to get the last crystal nonetheless. As the meeting was ended and the Rangers started to leave, including Carter who had been advised to go with Kelsey; Sabrina caught the Yellow ranger's arm just outside the room "What is it?" she asked, confused on why the usual bubbly attitude that was Kelsey had suddenly changed at the mention of her grandmother.

"Me and my grandmother just dont get on," Kelsey answered

Sabrina frowned "How come?" she asked

The Yellow ranger sighed "Come with me and Carter, please?" she asked

"Okay" Sabrina agreed, not liking this demeanour her friend had slipped into. She wanted the happy, hyper, bubbly Kelsey back.

_-Scene-_

In all honesty, the drive wasnt incredibly long; it was shorter than either Carter or Sabrina imagined, but as they got closer to the house one thing came to mind of the red head. This was the richest part of Mariner Bay, what was Kelsey's grandmother doing here, unless of course she was rich. Maybe that was why Kelsey never mentioned her or actually enjoyed the fact that she had come to here. As the Humvee entered the gates leading onto the estate of the Yellow ranger's grandmother's property, Sabrina couldnt help but wonder what it would have been liked if she and Hunter actually lived in a place like this...away from everything. Just them out somewhere private, where it was just them. The money to match would also be nice.

Maybe in the distant future, when they had finally decided to settle down...or when she decided it was time to end her Ranger business. Somewhere she could sit and write her memoirs, tell her life story to someone who was willing to take the time and read about how hectic her life was. How she never had a normal life, even from day one. How from the moment she was born everything seemed to be against her. How her father had threatened her mother that she wasnt worth living, that having a child would ruin his life; how her mother, Hayley, fled the moment she had given birth to Sabrina; and moved to Angel Grove raising her daughter alone with no one to turn too. How she was afraid to tell her parents that she had a child. Then when she was 6 years old, they left Angel Grove and she was moved to Miami where she spent the total of 10 years; living with her grandparents while her mother was in College.

The relationship she shared with her grandparents...her grandfather mostly. Not that she didnt have a close relationship with her grandmother, it was just her grandfather was...well he was...hell, she couldnt even explain what he meant to her. No words could describe what they shared, she was more than a granddaughter to him, he was the only father figure in her life; up until the time her mother met Tommy Oliver, who over time became like a uncle to her and also took the role of 'father' despite not being blood related. But that didnt matter to the Horizon's, according to them, family were the friends you found along the way in life. And Tommy Oliver was family in his own little way.

Of course this would only be chapter one of her life story.

Her story would continue on from Miami to Blue Bay Harbour; and how her life changed once more. How she came into the story of the Phoenix and the understanding that she was this Mystical beast who could destroy whole worlds if she wanted too. How she met new friends and made new enemies; ones who wanted nothing more than for her to destroy the world for them. How her life became turned upside down as she fought alongside friends who soon became more than that...how she helped save the world, after she nearly destroyed it of course. Her life as a Power Ranger. The Phoenix Power Ranger.

The rest of her life story would be her Ranger life; whenever that would end. Maybe at the end of it all...the crime fighting and saving the world, she'd have her own children she could relay the story back too, her own little Phoenix protector, someone who she could tell her story too and hope that they would learn from her mistakes and not taking the fact that they had the power to heal or throw fire for granted, because being the Phoenix was not only a gift but it was also a curse. A curse of having to live in fear...wondering when the next attack would occur, fighting off the Phoenix when it surfaced. It wasnt an easy task and each time it happened the creature got stronger...to be a protector of the Phoenix, you had to be strong and understanding.

Her life should never have been taken for granted. Hopefully one day; someone else would read about her and understand the hardships she had to overcome to actually live to a day and age where she could actually write her memoirs for the next generation of Phoenix protectors and others in the world. Not just the Phoenix protectors. But anyone who was interested in the ultimate battle between good and evil. The conflicts one person had to face...with herself.

"...so you havent talked to her in years?" Carter's voice broke through the red head's thoughts, causing her to snap out of her state and return her attention to the situation at hand "Why not?"

Kelsey sighed and shook her head "We really don't have a lot in common!"

"Wow..." Carter breathed, finally noticing the house "...is she rich?"

The Yellow ranger stopped mid-step on the front steps and turned back to her friends "very rich" she answered shortly. After knocking, the buttler answered the front door and ushered them into the foyer to wait for Ms. Winslow's apperance; while they waited Carter inspected the many pictures that lined the furniture around the room, as Sabrina sat alongside Kelsey.. "Your grandmother looks just like you!" the red ranger commented, inspecting a black and white photograph of Kelsey's grandmother fencing.

"She also has the same happy demeanour as you," Sabrina nodded, looking at the pictures on the small table in front of her "How can you not have alot in common?"

Kelsey frowned at her friends. Sabrina held her hands up in defense and went back to the pictures.

"She was really into some cool stuff," Carter smiled, from the otherside of the room

Kelsey huffed "Maybe. A long time ago..."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, looking up "Why you so down about this? How bad can you're grandmother really be?

"Well, for one; I didnt know her when she cared about anything other than her money" the brunette explained

Carter grinned and turned to the two girls "Come on Kels," he started "she cant be _that_ bad!" but trailed off as a prim and proper older woman entered the room, followed be one of her workers. She didnt even acknowledge the Rangers as she continued to boss her worker around. In a not so nice attitude.

"Do it right," she was saying "or your fired!" she then turned to acknowledge the rangers waiting for her. "Hello Kelsey!" she addressed her granddaughter, without an ounce of emotion evident on her features. Not even a smile.

Kelsey smiled and run towards her grandmother "Hi, Grandma" she stated, and hugged her briefly; before pulling back "These are my friends," she motioned to Sabrina and Carter who joined her "Carter and Sabrina"

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Sabrina smiled

Carter reached forward to shake her hand, with a happy "How do you do?"

But Grandma Winslow's features didnt even change.

"So, I see your quite an athlete," the red ranger added, awkwardly dropping his hand back to his side

"Oh, that was a long time ago" Grandma Winslow told them, as she walked away from them "I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be off to the bank" she reached the front door and moved to open it "Maybe you can come back next week?"

Kelsey exchanged looks with her friends who edged her onwards, they needed the crystal. That's why they were here. "We can't wait Grandmother," she insisted "we need your help now!"

"How much do you need?" the old woman asked, pulling out a cluster of money from her purse.

Sabrina bit her lower lip to keep from scoffing, this woman actually thought they were there for her money? Yeah; like Money bought happiness or something.

"We don't want your money," Kelsey stated "We need the Starlight Crystal!" she finished, finally getting to the point.

Her Grandmother did not look happy from the moment the words left her granddaughter's mouth "My Crystal?" she all but demanded "Certainly you've gone mad! Its priceless!"

"We're aware of that" Sabrina mumured

Carter nodded "But ma'am, all of Mariner Bay could be destroyed if you don't help us"

"Besides you're in danger," Kelsey added on "Vypra will be coming after it"

Grandma Winslow stopped at the mention of the female demon "Vypra?" she questioned. The Rangers nodded. "There must be another way!" she stated with a shake of her head

"There isnt" Sabrina shook her head

Kelsey stepped forward "Please?" she begged

Grandma Winslow stared at them for a good 5 minutes, before with a flick of her hand the worker behind her disappeared to retrieve the Crystal"My Mother gave me that Crystal!" she told Kelsey "and her mother gave it to her! And if anything ever happened to it I do not know what I would do"

"Your crystal, madam" the worker stated as he returned, Crystal in hand on a silver tray, resting on a dark blue cusion and a glass over the top. Shielding it.

"It will be safe Grandmother" Kelsey promised

Grandma Winslow surveyed her Granddaughter for a few moments before lifting the crystal from its bed and handing it over. The three rangers exchanged looks before taking off and returning to the drop-off point where they were to meet Agent Myers. The first part of the plan had been to retrieve the Crystal. That had been completed. Now the second part was to transport the crystal to the Aquabase for safe-keeping in the attempt to entice Vypra to try and steal the last crystal during the transportation.

_-Scene-_

"Good luck," Sabrina smiled as she watched Kelsey get into the back of the armoured van, as she sat ontop of her Fire Bike alongside the Humvee where the other Rangers were waiting paitently for Vypra to take the bait. The second part of the plan was in motion all they had to do was for the bait to bite, intercept it, stop Vypra in her tracks and protect the crystal. Piece of cake for the Rangers...one would think. Taking a deep breath Sabrina leaned forward on her handle bars as she waited for the signal or any sign that Vypra had appeared. Kelsey should have called in by now to - her thoughts were cut off by the beeping of Carter's morpher and Kelsey's voice rung out.

_"No sign of Vypra yet!"_ she stated

"We're ready Kelsey!" Carter responded

Sabrina nodded watching asthe armoured van disappeared from view. Waiting for the signal from Carter the team follow after it, the Phoenix ranger following behind on her bike. Flooring the engine, she overtakes them and arrives on scene just in time to see Kelsey lose the crystal to Vypra who smirked in triumph and walk away from the Yellow ranger; revving her engine loudly a smirk slipped onto her face as Vypra and the Batlings turned in her direction _Game On!_ was the only thought that crossed her mind as she flew across the pavement at the demons, missed Vypra by a foot, but managed to take out half of the Batlings in her rampage.

Vypra smirked as she turned towards Sabrina, only to be caught off guard as Carter came out of nowhere, delivered a kick to her stomach sending her stumbling and retrieving the crystals all in one sitting. "Destroy them all!" the female demon ordered, outraged by the sudden turn of events. The Batlings headed into battle but the Rangers met them half way, dealing with them instantly as Sabrina blasted past them for a second time taking out the rest of the Batlings. The red head skidded to a halt a few meters short of the other rangers and turned her bike around to face Vypra.

"Nice try," Kelsey smirked

Sabrina nodded "You're outsmarted!" she taunted "Eith turn and run! Or go back to Skull Cavern with a tire print on your face!" she glared "Either way...I guess I win!"

"The games not over yet!" Vypra snapped back, and raising her sword she disappeared in a flash of purple along with the rest of the Batlings.

Glancing over her shoulder Sabrina head-counted her friends nodding when she saw they were all accounted for and seemed to be unarmed. "Here you go Kelsey!" Carter stated, handing over the five crystals to the Yellow ranger

"Oh! Good job!" Kelsey exclaimed, taking the tray

"You know?" Chad asked "She didnt know what hit her"

Kelsey grinned "Yeah!" she agreed

Movement caught the team's attention as the back doors of the armoured car opened and Agent Myers stumbled out; Kelsey happily runs to his side "Agent Myers! Agent Myers! Are you okay?"

"Im fine" he assured them

"Here," the Yellow ranger smiled, presenting him with the five crystals "We retrieved the five Crystals!"

The smirk on his face turned sinister "Thank you, Rangers!" he grinned, spinning wildly, and turning into the mole demon as the real Agent Myers dropped to the ground. "I couldnt have done it with you!" and turning he tunnelled into the ground, disappearing.

"I don't believe it!" Carter exclaimed, rushing forward with Sabrina and Chad "He tricked us!"

Kelsey sighed as she dropped to her knees beside Agent Myers "Are you alright?" she asked

"Im alright," he nodded "What happened?"

"The crystals!"

Kneeling beside her friend, Sabrina squeezed Kelsey's shoulder trying to offer some support for the hardship that she knew was about to come, when Kelsey returned to her grandmother with the news on her precious Starlight Crystal.

_-Scene-_

"I can't believe it!" Grandma Winslow exclaimed, as she stood near the bay window facing Kelsey, Sabrina and Carter. The Yellow ranger had just explained about what had happened with Vypra and ask expected her grandmother was not happy "My precious crystal! Gone!"

Shaking her head feverntly Kelsey attempted to explain "I am so sorry Grandmother! I was tricked"

"I don't care what happened!" Grandma Winslow stated, as she trudged forward shaking her finger at Kelsey like she was a toddler, who had been caught doing something she shouldnt have "I should never have let you have it!"

"But Grandmother..." Kelsey started, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes

Upon hearing her friends voice break, Sabrina stepped forward; but Carter held her back

"I don't want to hear another word!" Grandma Winslow interrupted the Yellow ranger "I could not be more disappointed in you! Now Goodbye!" and she pointed at the door, silently telling Kelsey to leave.

Tearfully Kelsey turned and fled, already crying over her grandmother's words. Sighing Carter took off as Sabrina moved to follow, stopping only to face Grandma Winslow "You know? Kelsey puts her life on the line _everyday_! Every single day the city is under attack and in danger!" she spoke "She could be hurt or worse...and yet all you care about is a stupid little rock and your precious money! There's more to life than just what you own; money can't buy you everything! Did all this money haden your heart, or have you _always_ been like this?" and with a shake of her head, she headed for the door, closing it behind her as she hurried across the front lawn to where Carter and Kelsey were situated.

She reached Carter in record time; but as she got closer Kelsey took off.

"Where she going?" she asked, coming to a complete halt beside the red ranger "Is she okay?"

Carter sighed "She just took off" he stated

"Should we go after her?"

He shook his head "I think she just needs time to herself" he answered "Come on, lets get back to the Aquabase"

Turning in the direction her friend had disappeared, Sabrina sighed and nodded "Yeah...okay" and with one final glance towards Grandma Winslow's home, the red head climbed back into the Humvee as Carter pulled out and returned to the underwater base.

_-Scene-_

Back at the Aquabase things were not any better than they were out in Mariner Bay, Kelsey wasnt answer her morpher and she had yet to return to the Aquabase. No one had a clue where she was, so Carter and Sabrina had decided to go in search of her. Carter was to check with the other Rangers while Sabrina checked the REC room and Labs for the brunette. As of yet, they were coming up to dead ends. _Come on...where are you Kels?_ the red head questioned as she exited the REC room and headed towards the lab and Rescue Ops. As she walked her mind flashed back to the way Grandma Winslow treated her granddaughter and she shook her head in disbelif, grandparents werent supposed to run their grandchildren down...losing the Crystal had been an accident it wasnt like Kelsey did it intentionally to spite her grandmother. it wasnt in Kelsey's nature to do something like that anyway.

If it was anyone's fault it was Grandma Winslow's, she should have had more faith in the Rangers. More specifically in her Granddaughter; besides shouldnt she have been more worried about Kelsey's life than a stupid glittering Crystal? _If it had been my and my Grandfather..._ she found herself thinking _...he would be more concerned about my health and safety than some stupid piece of crystal_. But the fact remained it wasnt her and her grandfather. It was Kelsey and her Grandmother. Some people were just different...no one was exactly the same as another person, not even identical twins were the the same. As she mulled through her thoughts, Sabrina groaned, reaching her hand up to rub the side of her head as an intense pain flooded her temple, causing excruiating pain to lapse throughout her mind. _What's happening?_ she wondered, before remembering what she had once learned about the Phoenix and a great energy surge of power. The Phoenix could sense if a great power had been unleashed...it all made sense, the Phoenix was able to sense anything to do with Power; so a massive amount of magic energy that was being generated wasnt any different.

_The Crystals!_ her thoughts concluded "Kelsey!" she mumured, suddenly nervous for her friends safety. Fearing her friends life, if she took the time to search for the others and then explain everything that she had felt...and also having to go into detail on how she could sense it. It would take too long, Kelsey needed help! Now! In a brief flicker scarlet flames wrapped around her as she disappeared from the Aquabase, leaving behind her message on where she was heading...and just praying the others would find out before it was too late.

_-Scene-_

Disappearing from the Aquabase, flames sprang to life outside an abandoned warehouse as Sabrina stepped out of them, grinning at the fact that she felt no tiredness whatsoever. _My own fire must be burning hotter and stronger_ she thought as she crept closer to the building, located a window and peered inside. Kelsey was sprawled out on the floor, the Batlings holding her down; she clearly had no chance to fight them off...there was too many of them. Glaring at the Batlings, she moved to find a way in, when Vypra and the mole demon caught her attention and her hands shook in anger as she watched them warming up a massive energy canon, where all five crystals were plugged in and ready to be used against Mariner Bay.

"Where are you guys?" she asked herself, glancing down at her morpher; as she knew that if the demons went ahead with their plan, the energy surge from the crystals would wipe out several blocks on the city in one sitting. _Uh! Forget this! I'll do it myself!_ and so pushing herself away from the window, she hurried into the building searching high and low for an entrance that would get her inside to help Kelsey stop the demons. Finally, on the south-west of the building she had found her entrance, it was blocked off by a montain of wood and cardboard boxes; but they were nothing compared to what she had in store to get in. The element of surprise was on her side...not to mention the element of fire. _Man...I wish I had my camera! This is gonna be priceless!_

Stepping back away from the door, Sabrina cracked a smirk as she inhaled and exhaed several times, before remembering what Leanne and Sensei Watanabe had said about concentration. The more she concentrated on her powers...the more blown away she would be by what she could do. So, closing her eyes she concentrated on her core...the pull of her energy, and felt it pool as the fire energy within her hummed through her veins. Through her being. Just like the first time, before she even knew about the Phoenix, she felt her hands heat over and ignited as more and more fire energy flooded her palms. "Phoenix Fire Blast!" she commanded, pushing the balls of her hands together and thrusting them out towards the wood and cardboard; she released the energy and watched as it blasted straight through the wood and cardboard, obliterating them and showering the Batlings, the mole demon and especially Vypra, with the debris and flames.

"Knock Knock?" the red head smirked, as she run through the flames and skidded to a halt; the look on Vypra's face was priceless. She was ghostly pale, clearly she hadnt expected that her plot to bring back her Queen with have given Sabrina power beyond anything she could have developed "Guess who?" she grinned, before ducking under an attack from a Battling. She watched as it stumbled after she had ducked and was floored seconds later as she punched it in the chest, before grabbing another's arm, and using it to push herself up and plant a kick in the chest of another and flipping the batling she was holding over, cringing as it hit the ground with a hard thump.

But the tables were suddenly turned as more and more Batlings emerged, one each grabbing her arms and rendering her to her knees beside Kelsey; and despite how much she struggled neither of them could break free of the hands of the Batlings.

"Stop it!" Kelsey exclaimed, as the mole demon set the laser up to face the city "You cant do this!"

But as the two rangers were fighting for release, they were taken by surprise as the second door exploded and came falling down; as a forklift came into view, driven by a person with white hair, football padding and a helmet

"Grandmother?" Kelsey questioned in disbelief.

Grandma Winslow gasped "Kelsey!"

"Destroy the Rangers!" the mole demon ordered

"Stay away from her!" Grandma shouted, raging forward on the forklift and taking out each Batling that attacked, until she reached her granddaughter. The Batlings surrounded Kelsey abandoned the Yellow ranger and hobbled forward, but Grandma was ready for them, wiping the floor with them instantly before driving the Forklift straight into the laser and effectively causing as much damage to the energy transformers inside it, preventing it from being fired and the core to over heat.

The Mole demon growled "My laser! You'll pay for that!" and he slammed his paw into the back of Grandma Winslow, knocking her from the forklift

"Grandmother!" Kelsey exclaimed

Sabrina gasped, as she grabbed the arm of a Batling that was attacking her and attempted to fight him off, so she could at least flame Kelsey's grandmother to safety. It may have involved questions and alot of time to explain everything, but at least she would be safe! But there was no need...with disbelief Sabrina watched as Grandma Winslow rolled over in the air and landed on a Batling, she laughed and then started to attack the foot soldier she had landed on. The red head smirked "I like her!" she told Kelsey "You know when she's not all stuck up and rich!"

Kelsey grinned and nodded in agreement.

Finishing up the Batlings to the two girls turned to one another "Lets go!" they stated, and run towards Grandma Winslow

"Grandmother!" Kelsey exclaimed, catching her arm "Its gonna blow!"

"Lets get out of here!" Sabrina stated, and with each girl either side of her, the three took off for the exit; making it outside as the laser exploded and the crystals hit the ground. Shattering on impact.

_-Scene-_

Pausing for a breather outside, Sabrina leaned against a wooden box as Kelsey conversed with her grandmother.

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?" Kelsey demanded to know

Sabrina frowned in the Yellow ranger's direction

"I came to get the most precious thing in the world too me," Grandma Winslow stated

Kelsey sighed "Oh...the Crystal?"

Grandma Winslow glanced past her granddaughter and at the red head standing behind her, who was waiting expectantly for the answer. Was Grandma only here for the Crystal? Or had she come for something else? "No," the old woman smiled, turning back to Kelsey "My Granddaughter!"

Sabrina smiled as the two embraced "Aw!" she cooed _too bad its taken this long for them to understand one another though. But still _"Aww! So cute!"

Kelsey and Grandma laughed at the red head, who grinned and shrugged, before answer the call on the morphers "_Kelsey! Sabrina! We need you!"_

"I hate to break this up..." the red head frowned "but it sounds urgent!"

The yellow ranger looked hesitant to leave her Grandmother; and Sabrina could understand completely. But Grandma was having none of it. "Go help your friends," she urged her granddaughter "I'll be fine!"

"The way you came to the rescue," Sabrina pointed out "Im not gonna question your abilities in self-defence"

Kelsey laughed again, before falling back alongside Sabrina "Ready?"

"You know it!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They morph and Kelsey takes off on foot as Sabrina locates Carter's energy signature using her Phoenix powers, before flames ignited and she disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"I've been waiting a long time for this rangers!" Olympius growled, as he stalked towards the four rangers on the ground, his weapon ready to strike "Prepare to meet your end!" meters away from Carter; scarlet flames erupt and Olympius stumbles back from the blaze as Sabrina stepped out placing herself between her friends and the demon.

She frowned and looked around "Am I interrupting something?" she questioned, seeing her friends who are on the floor and Olympius moving in for the kill.

"No, you're just in time, Phoenix!" Olympius growled at her

Sabrina glared "Do you have a death wish?" she asked "usually everyone who calls me Phoenix ends up dead!"

The red demon glared, before he was knocked backwards as a yellow boomerang weapon flew into view then returned to Kelsey who had arrived. Jumping from the cliff over-head she landed behind Sabrina but in front of the others as Sabrina threw up a wall of flames as the demons backed away from the heat. The others re-grouped around her as Sabrina dropped the wall, to watch the raging arguement that had occurred between Olympius and Loki.

"Excellent!" Olympius smirked "Now I get to destroy you all at once!"

Loki frowned in the red demon's direction "Why do you get to have all the fun?" he demanded "I want a piece of them too!"

"Doesnt matter who attacks," Sabrina mumured to Kelsey "their gonna get hammered anyway!"

The Yellow ranger nodded once a smirk on her lips, beneath her visor

At the feet of Olympius, the ground exploded as the mole demon shot out of the ground "Wait a minute!" he told the other two "I have a bone to pick with the Yellow and Scarlet rangers!"

"No need to fight about it!" Kelsey responded "We'll take you all on!"

And the fight ensued: Joel and Dana vs. Loki with the V-Lancers - a Fight that didnt last very long.

Chad and Carter vs. Olympius with the Battle Boosters - the Red demon did know what hit him, after Chad had tossed Carter at him.

And Sabrina and Kelsey vs. the mole demon. Kelsey started off with a double kick, which the demon deflected; as Kelsey landed back on her feet; Sabrina cart-wheeled into view straight across their paths "You'll pay for ruining my plans rangers!" the demon growled

"How many times have we heard that one before?" the Yellow ranger asked

Sabrina frowned "In my case...a million-1" she smiled; but they were cut off after taking a blast from the mole monster who caught them off guard. "That's it! Lets make this personal!" the red head decided, pushing herself back to her feet "V-Lancers!"

"Right with ya!" Kelsey nodded "V-Lancer!"

And after a few more hits and kicks the two rangers fired their V-lancers at the monster sending him to the ground, as he sparked dangerously.

With the three demon's re-grouped, the Rangers followed suit "Lets pull it together!" Kelsey commanded

"Right!" Carter nodded "V-Lancers! Spectrum Blast!"

They aim - they fire - they win!

"I'll get you Power Rangers!" Loki yelled out as he disappeared after being hit by the blast, seconds after Olympius abandoned himself and the mole demon, who at his moment was nothing but a pile of bits.

_-Scene-_

"So, why didnt Kelsey come?" Chad asked, as he sat opposite Carter outside a local cafe, as he enjoyed lunch with the rest of his team-mates, minus one.

Dana sighed "she was pretty upset over what happened to the crystal," she explained

"I doubt her grandmother would ever forgive her," Carter added, holding up his drink, before it was taken from his hand, a yellow blur that blasted past him from behind. Each of the five Rangers turn in the direction of the blur to find Kelsey standing there, clad in her skating gear and grinning as she sipped from Carter's drink "Kelsey?" the red ranger stated

The Yellow ranger giggled, shaking his drink at him

"How about some lunch?" Joel asked

"No thanks," she responded "We're gonna have a picnic"

Dana frowned "We?"

And the answer came in the form of another blur, weaving its way through other people like a professional and skidding to a halt a few meters away from the Rangers' table "Not bad for an old lady, eh?" she asked

"You're Grandmother?" Carter frowned

"Yup!" Kelsey nodded, skating to her grandmother's side

Grandma Winslow smiled at the Rangers "Anyone want to join us?" she offered

"Uh-huh!" Chad shook his head

"No thanks," Dana followed

Joel breathed in, before shaking his head "No way"

"Chicken!" Grandma laughed "Race you to the park!" she added to Kelsey

"You're gonna lose!" Kelsey stated

The older woman shook his head "Not me!"

And the two took off, skating away from the Rangers and towards the park

Watching Kelsey and her grandmother, Sabrina smiled as her grandfather's memory pushed its way to the front of her mind. He was everything to her, the only male in her life that she loved more than _anything;_ she would have given just about anything to see him again. To spend one more day with him, but she knew that wasnt possible, she couldnt go back in time.

But she knew that even though he wasnt in the world with her physically, he was spiritually...and she knew he was out there, watching over her - and he's very proud of her.

* * *

**A/N: See; much better chapter this time. Aw Kodak Family Moment.**

**Well im off to bed. I have class in few hours. See ya.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 04:04am on 04/11/2010_


	24. Yesterday Again

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I've been planning this for a couple of days now; but I had other things that needed to be doing. Plus other stories that needed updating. But im back for now. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Yesterday Again**

* * *

"Hey," Sabrina smiled as she met Carter outside the simulation room; today was practice for Mrs. Fairweather's new flying attack vehicle and Carter had been selected to fly it. The only problem was, he had never flown in his life. "How'd it go?" she asked

Carter shook his head at her question "Man that was intense," he answered

"That bad, huh?"

He nodded "You make it look _so_ easy to fly," he responded

"Yeah, well, Simulations can make it seem pretty real," she explained "Dont worry, you'll get the hang of it. And besides, im gonna be right beside you in the Phoenix Zord, so you're not alone"

Carter sighed a shaky sigh, before nodding

"Come on," the red head smiled, touching his arm "After breakfast, you'll feel so much better. Its no good flying on an empty stomach...you're nerves will just go haywire"

The Red ranger nodded and the two headed away from the simulation room and towards the mess all on the otherside of the Aquabase.

_-Scene-_

"...so," Chad started, uneasily as he sat the breakfast table with Joel and Dana "is Carter ready for his first real flight?" he asked the green ranger

Joel looked across at his team-mate "flying that thing is gonna be a handful" he answered "but Sabrina seems to think he's ready. And she's gonna be in the air next to him, so if anything goes wrong..."

"He's in safe hands," Chad nodded, remembering back to the first time he had seen Sabrina fly the Phoenix zord.

At that moment the two in question entered the Mess hall "Hey, ace," Joel called, waving the two Red rangers over

"Good morning," Sabrina grinned, pulling up a chair and dropping down beside Dana who was reading the newspaper "Anything special in there?" she asked the blonde

Dana chuckled in response "Okay, here's a good one" she said through her laughter "Why, did the hot dog put on a sweater?"

The three boys at the table exchanged looks and shrugged

"Why?" Sabrina asked

"Because he was a chilly dog!" the Pink ranger answered, laughing at her own lame joke

Sabrina shook her head "That's not funny," she told her friend

"Hmm," Dana sighed "Well, I thought it was funny"

Smiling at her friends own enthusiasm Sabrina turned back to Carter; seeing that he looked a little green "Hey, relax" she told him "Its gonna be easy...working yourself up isnt helping; just keep cool and you'll be fine"

"She's right," Joel nodded in agreement "Trust us"

Carter sighed, his nerves still getting the better of him, but he sat back to drink his breakfast and tried to keep his mind off the flight that was scheduled to take place this afternoon. Around him, his friends were talking rapidly with one another over something or another. The only person who seemed to be missing was...

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the mess hall opened and the Yellow ranger made her first appearance of the morning; she was decked out in her usual skating gear "Hey guys," she greeted them

"Hey, Kels" the others responded

With her usual happy-go-lucky smile, Kelsey skated forward only to collide with a cook who had just filled a breakfast bowl with oatmeal from the food line. Fortunately the cook and Kelsey remainded on their feet...the oatmeal...not so much; although the laughter from the other rangers echoed throughout the whole Mess hall and seemingly cheered Carter right up out of the state he had been in a few minutes ago.

"Now, that's funny" Joel pointed out

Eyeing the Yellow ranger with a grumpy glare, the cook handed over a rag and pail before pointing at the oatmeal, as she stormed off

"Come on," Joel spoke over the laughter, as he turned back to Carter "Today, you're gonna earn your wings"

Sabrina nodded and jumped to her feet "Catch you later, guys" she said to Dana and Chad, before turning to Kelsey "Unlucky Kels," she smiled before following Joel and a once again, very nervous Carter out of the Mess hall.

_-Scene-_

Once inside the hanger where the test flight to to take off from, Sabrina smiles as she catches Angela's eye "He's a little nervous," she told the older woman, glancing over her shoulder at the Red ranger "But I cant really say I blame him; he's never flown before, so..." she shrugged slightly, before spotting her Phoenix Zord "Oh!" she grinned, bounding across the room and touching the cool surface of the scarlet bird in front of her "Hey baby," she stated softly as she inspected every little detail of her beloved Zord; since the last time she had flown it, which was before the Phoenix had been unleashed she couldnt help but remember that it had taken a beating after it had ejected after they had both been frozen from the inside out; but now it was gleaming in the dim light of the hanger, it had been detailed all over, the flames glinted in the light causing Sabrina to smile at the beauty of it...it was restored back to its natural beauty, the same beauty it looked when she first unleashed it in Angel Grove. "Man...its good to see you back to full health" she mumured

Meanwhile, over her shoulder Angela was preping Carter with Joel who had been enlisted to help check over the systems of the new attack vehicle "We'll, check out all the flight systems" Angela was saying "Power, Navigation, Weapons and Manouvers. Then return to the base"

Carter nodded, still nervous

"Just got easy until you get the hang of it," Joel told him

"Alright," he nodded again, moving past them and watching as the new vehicle was lowered down along with Sabrina and the Phoenix

The red head looked up at her friend "You ready?" she asked

"As I'll ever be," he responded; and he stepped down onto the lift as it continued to lower into the exit bay "Ready?"

Sabrina nodded

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They both morphed, and as Carter climbed into the new vehicle; Sabrina flamed into the Phoenix.

_-Scene-_

And...they were off!

The day was clear; no obstructing and potential dangers that could disrupt them loomed in the air, it was perfect. Pulling back on her controls as soon as she was free of the hanger Sabrina hovered in the air above Carter as he followed her out, once they were both in the air she lowered the Phoenix down so that she was flying beside him, but a good few meters away as not to collide with him or at least make him think they were going to hit one another. Carter was already a bag of nerves the last thing she wanted was to give him a reason to freak out when he was doing fine.

"Hey, I think im getting this" the Ranger in questions voice was heard "all readings are normal"

"_All systems in the green,"_ Angela reported from the lab back at the Aquabase "_Your doing great"_

And although no one could see her; Sabrina nodded in agreement, as she settled back for a relaxing flight.

It was nice to be back out in her Phoenix again, without worrying that something bad was going to happen. Since she had located it back in 1993 the Phoenix had become more than just a Zord to the red head, just like everything of the Phoenix it had become a part of her. It was _hers_ and no one could take that away from her. _No one_. A small smile played across her face as she remembered the look on her friends faces when she had told them three years ago of her trip to the past, of what she had learned about herself and how she had unleashed her Zord, their looks were tremendous...they were priceless! She also couldnt help but smile at the fact that her Zord had control over all monsters and Zords that were animal based, like the time of the three Wolfblades; she had managed to calm them when they had merged together, just long enough for Cam to return with the Lightening Rift Blaster.

And then on the Dino team; she had used the Phoenix to calm the Bio-zords long enough for Connor, Kira and Ethan to tame and connect with them.

"We've been through so much," she told herself, patting the control's of the Zord as if they were real and could hear her "Havent we, baby?"

There was a soft cooing and her smile brightened; the Phoenix inside her may have been a real bitch. But the Phoenix Zord...was her baby. She cared about it...cared about what happened to it, like the time that Dr. had come to the Aquabase and stated he was going to scrap her for his next project; Sabrina could feel the anger rising within her as she thought of her Zord being torn apart and melted down before being created into something new. How she would have loved to get her hands on the Dr. at that moment, but knew it was against Lightspeed regulations...not that she would have had a chance anyway, the others would have pulled her off of him and then she would have been escorted out of the Aquabase and off the premises just like she had been.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts that had occured, the red head glanced out of the window of her Zord to check on Carter, her eyes widened as she watched him loose altitude every few seconds, and sparks issue from the sides of the vehicle where the engines were situated "Oh no!" she breathed

"My engines are malfunctioning," Carter reported over the communication's link back to the base "My gages are going haywire"

"_Carter, you better find a safe place to land"_ Angela responded

He nodded "Taking her down"

Following him down towards the ground, Sabrina settled the Phoenix safely on the grassy bank of the clearing; before ejecting herself from inside, de-morphing and reaching Carter's just as he was climbing out of the vehicle "You okay?" she asked, concerned for his well-being a_nd_ his nerves "Don't worry, it's just a minor set back..."

"How can you stay so positive?" Carter questioned her

She shrugged "I guess I've been doing this for so long..." she responded "...I know minor set backs when I see them"

"Fair answer" he chuckled

Sabrina responded with a smile as she knelt down beside the Vehicle and checked the engine _Man..._ she thought waving her hand in front of her face, to clear the smoke _this does not look good_ she added, reaching for the tools. The thermostat in her hand registered a high pitched frequency, causing her to sigh and shake her head; the engine definitely needed fixing.

"Hows it looking?" Carter asked, appearing beside her

"Not good," she answered "The whole engine needs to be replaced"

"Minor set back, huh?"

She glared playfully at him "Okay...maybe not minor," she answered "but I've been around Hunter enough to know how to fix an engine, not to mention my mother is a total genius when it comes to these things. With the right information, or if Angela could walk me through it, I bet I could get it up and running again"

"You _think_?"

Sabrina frowned "Im a soccer freak," she answered "I _think_ is all I can give you"

He shrugged "I guess its better than nothing"

"Of course it is!" she exclaimed "something is better than nothing!" before glancing across at the Phoenix Zord "and if worst comes to worst; we could always hitch a ride on the Phoenix back to the Aquabase while the Zord carries the vehicle"

Any response that Carter was about to give was cut off when the two morphers beeped and Dana's voice floated over them "_Guys we need help!"_

Exchanging looks Carter pushed himself to his feet and prepared to morph "How do you plan on getting there?" she asked him "The engine is fried! And we cant leave it here...trust me, either one of these is a prize worth obtaining to the demons" and she motioned between her Zord and the new vehicle.

"You fly ahead in the Phoenix," Carter suggested "Maybe seeing the Phoenix will scare Olympius away"

"And what about you?" she asked

He pointed and the vehicle "I'll follow behind in this"

"Did you just hear me?" she questioned "The engine is fried! You'll never get there...never mind get it off the ground"

"I guess I'll just have to trust your judgement when it comes to fixing engines" he responded

She groaned "I didnt say I was brilliant" she told him

"Its the only chance we've got" he stated "Come on..." and he pulled her to her feet "Trust me"

She nodded "I do!" she stated "Its my fixing skills I don't trust"

"Stop worrying!"

She glared "Fine! But don't blame me if the engine blows again..." she pointed out "I did warn you that it was fried!"

"Okay" he held his hands up in defence "Ready?"

She huffed "Ready"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

And taking off into her Phoenix Zord; Sabrina hovered into the air as she watched expectantly for the engine on the Vehicle to come to life and Carter to take off cleanly and safely from the ground _Come on...come on...come on..._ she chanted over and over, waiting and watching. Suddenly the engines rumbled to life and Carter pulled back as he shot off into the air. Sabrina smiled and followed after him, hanging back as she spotted one of the engines still malfunctioning; as she monitored the new vehicles engines, she could only watch and listen to the raging battle from the city. As far as she could see, she had two options; abandon Carter and go help the others...or stay here and watch the others get thrown around like rag dolls.

Either way one of her friends would be in danger.

_Come on they need help!_ she urged _there's gotta be a way to help both_

But the need to split herself in two disappears as she hears Chad call for the Rescue bird; as they get closer to the city the red head spots the weapon in question head directly in Chad's direction; before it is suddenly caught in strange magnetic beam and pulled out his reach and towards Olympius.

"No!" Sabrina gasped, as she ejected herself from her Zord hoping to reach the others _before_ Olympius gets his hands on the Rescue bird...

...she was too late.

There was a deafening blast as the rescue bird was fired against the Rangers launching them into the air with stricken cries, that cut Sabrina to the bone; seconds later the Red head landed on the outskirts of the battle "Guys!" she exclaimed, racing towards them only for her path to be interrupted by the mantis monster. She glared "I do not have time for this!" she seethed, blocking an attack from the monster. Each blow that they trade, she see Olympius take a dangerous step towards her friends.

"Mother is going to be so proud of me!" Olympius rumbled, as he continued on his way towards the fallen rangers; as Sabrina fought the mantis

_No!_ the red head thought _I command the power of Fire!_ at her thought her hands ignited in flames, as she flipped backwards to avoid a punch from the Mantis. Landing back on her feet, the red head kicked off from the ground and punched downwards several times as each time her fists hit he scales of the monster they left behind burn marks "This is why you don't mess with the Phoenix!" she growled, planting on final punch that sent the monster stumbling "With the power of the Phoenix!" she commanded, circling her arms before slamming her hands together and pushing them out towards the Mantis "Phoenix Fire Blast!" a tunnel of flames burst from her palms; washed over the Mantis and burned it...reducing it to nothing but cinders.

But as she dealt with the monster, she was too late to save her friends. As the Mantis was reduced to cinders and ash, Olympius fired the Rescue Bird once more and launched the four rangers into the air like rag dolls.

"No!" the red head screamed, racing towards her friends and jumping over Joels, unmoving form "Guys!" she exclaimed "Joel?" she questioned, shaking and prodding his shoulder. She knew that he hated it...she would only do it to him to annoy him, but now he was unmoving. He wasnt glaring at her, telling her to stop. He wasnt saying _anything_ "Chad!" she reached across the Green ranger and shook the Blue, he too was unmoving. _No; come on guys, wake up_. Turning away from the boys and trying a different ranger, Sabrina turned to Kelsey and pulled her up into her arms opening the motioning would startle her awake, again Kelsey rolled over limply in her friends arms. By now tears had started to fill the red head's eyes "No...no..." she whimpered "...please, come on guys, wake up! - Dana!" she turned to the pink ranger, Kelsey still in her arms, but what she saw when she looked at the blonde was enough to make her explode into tears.

Dana's visor was cracked and on the side of her face, mixing with her blonde hair and dying it red was...blood.

Sabrina's blood ran cold. Realization dawned at the sight of sticky warm liquid on Dana's face. It all made sense...why Joel wasnt telling her to leave him alone, why Chad wasnt answer her calls, why Kelsey was lying limply in her arms and why Dana was bleeding from her forehead.

They were dead.

Olympius had killed four Rangers

Her friends were dead.

He had _killed_ her friends.

"No!" she shrieked, tears of anger, grief and rage flowed down her face and she could feel the endless heat of anger flare within her. The Phoenix was feeding off her pain.

**What do you propose?**

"Kill him!"

There was a shriek as fire exploded from within the Red head and wrapped itself around Sabrina's body; her Ranger suit changed drastically back to the version it had been the first time the Phoenix was loose in Mariner Bay - the Phoenix was back. Sabrina's visor flashed gold as the flames on the suit flashed brightly the glow turning angrier as the flames died and the red head turned back to Olympius. Only difference being...this time it wasnt Sabrina who was in control. It was Phoenix.

Fire ignited around her hands; and with a mere flick of her wrist Olympius exploded into nothing.

With Olympius out of the way the Phoenix turned her sights on her new target - the city.

**This worthless city!** she growled, her hands clenching tightly into fists as fire wrapped around them **They let this happen...but they won't let it happen again!** and with those words flames ignited all over the city; people's screams reached the Phoenix's sense as buildings after buildings were ignited in flames. **They will die! Just like their protectors have!** the Phoenix continued, watching as Mariner Bay was destroyed by her hand...for the pain it had caused. It was their fault the Rangers was dead. It had been them that lead Sabrina to unleash her voluntarily. Their fault that she was back. It was no one's fault - but their own.

As she watches the city burn through the eyes of the Phoenix, Sabrina feels a familiar jolt something she has only ever felt once in her life and that was when she was fighting against 'Zathura' with the Ninja rangers, and she had been sent back in time to 1993. _What's happening?_ she asked, but before there is an answer, she is sent stumbling backwards onto the floor with a thump.

_-Scene-_

"Hey! Hey!" the familiar voice of Joel reaches her attention, causing her head to snap up, and her suit to power down "Calm down!" the Green ranger instructed Carter who was flaying about like a fish out of water.

"Sabrina," Angela spoke, kneeling in front of the red head "Are you okay?" and she reached out a hand to touch the Phoenix ranger

Pulling back quickly Sabrina flew to her feet and looked around "What happened?" she asked "Where am I?"

"Joel!" Carter panicked "You're alive!" he rounded on Sabrina "and you - you're not the Phoenix"

Sabrina's eyes widened as her breathing hitched and her heart rate increased rapidly "Omg! What did I do?" she breathed, backing away from Joel, Angela and Carter. The former two looking concerned and scared for the two Red rangers

"Sabrina," Angela stated, moving forward "You didnt do anything! It's okay..."

"Its just a simulation," Joel reminded them

"What?" Carter asked panicked, as Sabrina continued to back away from the group

Joel shook his head "A simulation"

"No this was really happening!" Carter stated "I tried to get there in time..."

"A simulation can seem pretty darn real," Joel reassured him

Sabrina shook her head, what had just happened wasnt a simulation...it was real.

"Tomorrow, you've got to fly the real mobile armed vehicle" Angela told Carter "are you gonna be okay for it?"

At these words Sabrina turned tail and sprinted from the room, Joel and Angela frowned as they watched her disappear down the hallway, before turning back to Carter. Why were they both so worked up over a simulation?

If only they knew that what had freaked out the two Red ranger was more than a simulation...if only they knew that Sabrina was running away from more than a test flight, she was running away from the one thing that she had been fighting against for three years, and she had just let it out willingly into the world. Her friends had been dead. She was driven by grief and rage and she had unleashed - The Phoenix.

_-Scene-_

Breathing heavy and ragged, heart beating 60 beats per minute, hands shaking like they did have a severe panic attack; Sabrina paced back and forth inside her room. She had done it, the one thing she had always promised herself she wouldnt do, no matter _what_ happened to her in her life, she would never do this. And yet, here she stood, with the memory of it all happening like it was some bad movie that she had watched the previous night. Consumed by grief, rage, hatred, anger, shock, surprise, frustration, revenge and just about every other destructive emotion you could imagine she had it running through her system...it had kicked into overdrive and she had willingly accepted the help of the one creature she feared above all others. The Phoenix.

The Phoenix hadnt needed to find a way out this time, she had presented it with one. She had given it an exit point because she had _asked_ it for its help. She wanted Olympius to suffer fro what he had done, he had killed her friends. Her team. And she wanted him to pay the price for the attack he had inflicted; but she didnt want him to hurt, she didnt want him to scar where he could return to Skull Cavern and be healed by Jinxer. She wanted him to pay the price her friends had to pay. They had lost their lives...he would pay with his. And there was only one _thing_ that could make him pay in that way and she was it; she had it under lock and key. And _she_ had let it out, she had opened the door and presented it with the doorway to freedom. To do as it pleased. She didnt care.

"Mom..." she trailed, her voice shaking as she held the cellphone against the side of her face. Her hands shook just as bad as her voice and it was proving difficult, which resulted in her putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the table so that she could speak freely without dropping the phone at any given moment

Down the line Hayley Horizon was surprised to hear her daughter to shaken "_Sabrina, sweetie; what is it?"_ the only other time she had ever heard her daughter sound like this was when Andrew had returned and kidnapped her. That phone call, the way her daughter sounded, broke her heart literally in two. The phone calls she recieved from Hunter telling her about the Phoenix, yes they worried her, but she knew Sabrina could have been saved from the Phoenix. No one knew if they would see Sabrina again after Andrew had taken her.

Hands still shaking the red head dropped down onto her bed "Mom...I did something very bad" she cried, tears threatening to spill over, as her mind wrapped around what had happened

"_What did you do?_" Hayley asked "_Can't be as bad as you think. Calm down, baby"_ she soothed

"I cant!" Sabrina cried "Mom! I let the Phoenix loose!"

There was silence over the line as Hayley processed her daughter's words "_What was that?" _she asked, hoping she had heard things wrong

"I let the Phoenix out" Sabrina repeated "I gave it an exit point"

"_Sabrina, I need you to calm down"_ Hayley told her daughter "_and tell me exactly what happened"_

With a heavy shaky breath, Sabrina began her story - from the beginning.

_-Scene-_

"...and that's what happened," she finished sometime later "I didnt care about anything else, mom...I would have killed everyone in the process, all because they werent there to protect the Rangers. They let them die, just so they could survive." more tears had flooded her eyes and were streaming down her face by now "I had to loose my friends; I killed the Mantis monster and Olympius, in revenge...well, the Phoenix did, then I let her turn on the city" she sobbed

Hayley's heart broke as she listened to her child sob over the phone, it was at times like these she wished Sabrina was home. There was only so much one could do over the phone. She wanted more than _anything_ to hold her daughter now, cuddle her and promise her that everything was going to be okay. That she had to put this behind her as a bad dream and make sure that it didnt happen again. If she was caught in a time loop, as it sounded like she was, then the day was about to repeat itself and she had a second chance at stopping Olympius _before_ he could kill the Rangers and she had a second chance of proving that she was strong enough to keep the Phoenix under control, even in desperate measures.

"_Its not your fault,"_ Hayley reassured her, as best she could over the phone "_Pain and Grief make us do stupid things; Sabrina listen to me..."_

Sabrina breathed in sharply her tears still falling freely

"_Are you listening honey?"_ Hayley asked

"Yeah..." Sabrina hiccuped, wiping her tears from her face

"_Okay. Right, here's what you're gonna do..."_ Hayley started "_To perserve yourself ready for tomorrow; and to stop another Phoenix attack. You're gonna hang up the phone, get ready for bed, knock off all the lights and everything. No phone. No music. Nothing. Get into bed and just lie in the darkness, alright? Get a good night's sleep so your 100% ready for tomorrow. You can do it baby, I know you can."_

Sabrina smiled "Thank's mom...I needed to hear that"

"_Alright. I believe in you. 100%."_ Hayley told her "_Okay, so get some sleep and let me know tomorrow how you get off, okay?"_

"Okay" Sabrina promised "Good night mom. Love you."

Hayley smiled "_Goodnight baby. Love you too"_

The line went dead and Sabrina did as her mother instructed. And within minutes of lying down - she was asleep.

_xXxDreamxXx_

_**What do you propose?**_

_"Kill him!"_

_Her voice echoed in the city; before Olympius disappeared before her very eyes and seconds later the city of Mariner Bay joined him. The flames rose higher and higher succumbing everything and taking it into the firey depths of hell. People screamed for help! Children cried! Their echoes ringing loudly in the sky...but no one came. Her body continued its transformation, feathers appeared all over her being; her hands turned into claws and her eyes flashed gold, a sinister smirk slithered onto her lips as she trudged through the burning city...her burning city. This was where she belonged. Right here, in the destruction of once a beautiful city. But they had failed to protect their Rangers...the rangers were just doing their jobs in protecting their precious city; but the city had taken them for granted and now they would suffer the consequences for their actions._

_The Power Rangers were gone. There was no one to save them now. No one._

_**Say goodbye to Mariner Bay, Sabrina**__ the Phoenix's voice echoed back to the gaurdian who had let her out, and wasnt resisting her or fighting her for control __**Once this city burns to the ground. We will go after the world. Is that what you want?**_

_She didnt answer, she merely watched the destruction of the city through the eyes of the Phoenix. She wasnt doing this in spite. She was doing it in rage...Olympius had caused this. This was his fault! He had destroyed and killed her friends...the city had let that happen. They deserved everything that was coming to them -_

_xXxDreamxXx_

An ear splitting scream echoed from the lips for the Phoenix Ranger, as she bolted up in bed; her breathing laboured, her pyjama top clung to her skin. Her hands were shaking and tears welled in her eyes. Within seconds of her being awake, the other rangers were entering the room. Kelsey and Dana tried to console the red head, but she pulled away from them in fear of hurting them.

"Don't!" she warned "I dont want to hurt you!"

The two girls frowned "What you talking about?" Kelsey asked "You'd never hurt us!"

"I did hurt you!" Sabrina told her "at least...Olympius did!"

The rangers frowned "What you talking about, Sabrina?" Joel asked "We havent faced Olympius, yet"

"Yes we did! You faced him today!" The red head argued "He killed you four -" she pointed at the Green, Blue, Pink and Yellow rangers "I tried to save you! But I was too late; he killed you and I killed him! I let the Phoenix free and used her to destroy him. Then I turned the city!" she explained

The four confused rangers exchanged looks, before Dana shook her head "No, Sabrina" she promised "We didnt face any demons today," she smiled "It was just a nightmare. A bad dream. Probably brought to life by that scary movie, you, Kelsey and I watched the other night; remember? With the bucket of popcorn we split?"

"I remember," Sabrina nodded "But that wasnt the other night! It was last night!"

"Don't be silly," Dana told her friend "We didnt watch a movie last night. You spent it with Hunter, remember?"

The Red head sighed, realizing defeat. She wasnt going to get her friends to agree with her; if she and Carter were stuck in a time loop, then their friends had no idea what was going on...and tomorrow, was gonna be a repeat of today. _I can't let it happen again!_ she thought tiredly _Not again!_

"Get some sleep," Kelsey smiled "You'll feel better in the morning. I know it"

Sabrina nodded "Okay," she agreed, to tired to argue "Night"

"Goodnight Sabrina," the others called as they left her room, quietly

The red head sighed as she shuffled down in her bed, to afraid to close her eyes, incase she saw the nightmare that had awoken her in the first place. But the more she tried to resist, the more tired she became. And soon she was out cold...once more. All dreams of the Phoenix, cleared from her mind.

_-Scene-_

The next morning, Sabrina was on pins. Today was the day...again. Meeting Carter outside the mess hall, the two entered together and instantly turned towards Joel who called them over, although they knew he was going to do it; because he had already done it once. Even if he didnt remember.

"Hey, ace," Joel called, waving the two Red rangers over; Sabrina dropped down by Dana as the Green ranger offered her a drink of orange jucie, to calm her jittery attitude this morning.

Dana chuckled in response "Okay, here's a good one" she said through her laughter "Why, did the hot dog put on a sweater?"

The Joel and Chad exchanged looks and shrugged

"Because he was a chilly dog!" Carter answered, earning confused looks from everyone, but Sabrina

"How did you know that?" Dana asked

Sabrina turned to the blonde "Because you told us yesterday"

"No I didnt," she shook her head "I just read it into _today's_ newspaper"

_Time loop!_ Sabrina confirmed _No beating it! We're caught in a time loop._

Carter sighed, his nerves still getting the better of him, but he sat back to drink his breakfast and tried to keep his mind off the flight that was scheduled to take place this afternoon; although he knew it was gonna go all wrong because he had dealt with it once more. Around him, his friends were talking rapidly with one another over something or another. The only person who seemed to be missing was...

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the mess hall opened and the Yellow ranger made her first appearance of the morning; she was decked out in her usual skating gear "Hey guys," she greeted them

"Hey, Kels" the others responded

With her usual happy-go-lucky smile, Kelsey skated forward; eyes widening Sabrina gasped "Look out!" she shouted at the yellow ranger, remembering Kelsey crashed into the cook yesterday.

Jumping to his feet Carter reached the cook first and the tray pulling it out of the path of the Yellow ranger; Kelsey skidded around them and smiled "Sorry" she apologized

"Thank you," the cook thanked Carter, before taking his breakfast and waking away.

Sabrina sighed and moved to Carter's side; this was a repeat of yesterday and in her experince with Time Travel...nothing good could come of it. Unless, of course they broke the time loop and reverted time back to its natural setting.

"Come on," Joel's voice startled the red head, as he it spoke from right beside her "Today, you're gonna earn your wings"

And he led the way out of the mess hall.

_-Scene-_

"...We'll check out all the flight systems," Angela spoke as Carter and Sabrina entered the Transport bay. The red head immediately retraced her steps from the day before, and hurried towards her Phoenix Zord. "Power, Navigation, Weapons, Maneovers" she listed

"Then return to the base..." Sabrina whispered, as she heard Angela voice the same sentance she just had. She sighed shaikly, this day was repeating itself...everything had been the same leading up to this moment, what did that mean for her? The Phoenix? Was it time for to watch the city burn again? A shudder rippled through her body and her head started to spin. She felt sick to her stomach as the nervous moved around like snakes and butterflies trying to attack one another. _Please dont let it happen again_ she prayed, pressing her head against the cool surface of the Phoenix Zord.

"Any questions?" Angela's voice sounded, and Sabrina realized that she had spaced yet again

Glancing over her shoulder Sabrina shook her head, she had no questions, just worries.

"Ms. Fairweather," Carter spoke, unlike Sabrina he was confused "Ever since yesterdays simulation, i've had this feeling...like...I've lived this day before"

"Simulations can be very disorenting," Angela explained

_Dont I know it_ Sabrina thought, remembering the simulations she had to take back at the Wind Academy

"Just stay focused," Angela smiled "You'll be fine. The Phoenix will be with you every step of the way," she pointed at Sabrina "and Sabrina has excessive training in this sort of thing. Right Sabrina?"

The Red head looked around at the sound of her name "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever..." she mumbled

"Are you okay?" Joel asked "You dont look so good"

"Im fine," Sabrina answered "That _nightmare_ really rocked my nerves" she explained, putting as much emphasis on the word 'nightmare' as she could, to explain that she knew it wasnt a nightmare but reality.

_-Scene-_

The take off had gone exactly has planned...and exactly has it had last time. Sabrina had relaxed back last time, but this time, she knew what was going to happen before it happened; making her slightly more on edge than anyone else. Including Carter. The Red ranger was seemingly repeating himself, about how he was starting to get the hang of flying the vehicle and how his energies were normal. But the red head knew that was about to change. Suddenly the vehicle and Carter lurched forward as sparks emitted from the back engines of the vehicle...they had blown.

_And here it starts_ Sabrina thought, "Carter, take her down" she instructed, as she started to descend. Following her example, Carter landed safely beside the Phoenix Zord and Sabrina immediately ejected, de-morphed and moved to check and fix the malfunctioning engines.

"_Carter, you've got to check the power circuits,"_ Angela instructed, seconds after the two rangers had landed

Sabrina located the tools she needed, and knelt beside the engines "Already on it," she stated, removing the filter from the back of the engine and inspecting the damage; she picked up the radiation monitor and held it against the engine before selecting another tool and getting to work on the repairs. Having done this once before, she knew exactly what needed fixing and how long it would take. Looking up from the engine, she frowned as Carter walked away from her, towards something on the ground, not really paying attention to what he was doing, she went back to work. Before his voice startled her, as she was finishing up the repairs.

"Ms. Fairweather!" the Red ranger's voice rang loudly "You've got to stop the Rangers! Ms. Fairweather! Listen to me...call them back!"

Looking up the Red head's eyes widened as she realized the attack was beginning "Tell her not to send the rescue bird!" Sabrina told Carter, as she re-fitted the fileter "Done!"

"We've got to get there before they call for it," Carter stated, fitting his helmet on

Sabrina nodded and jumped back into the Phoenix Zord and prepared for take off; she cast a glance at the vehicle and smiled as Carter started it up, and much to her surprise it functioned normally and took off smoothly. "Punch it!" she grinned, pulling forward on her controls and shooting off into the sky within seconds. Carter right behind her.

_-Scene-_

"The rescue bird is mine now Rangers," Olympius growled, as he aimed the Rangers own weapon against them.

Dana shook her head "Don't do it Olympius," she tried to reason with him, but he was a demon they listened to no one. Levelling the Rangers in the view of the blaster, the red demon prepared to fire; before sparks emitted as two bright lasers hit the side of the Rescue bird.

"Huh?" Olympius frowned, looking up as the Phoenix swooped in and levelled the escaping Mantis with several streams of fire. Each of them missing.

"Target locked!" Sabrina confirmed, as her lasers locked onto the monster as she circled over the building ahead of her "Fire!" she fired the lasers and watched as the final one hit the monster dead, causing him to explode.

"Its Carter and Sabrina!" Kelsey's voice rung out from the ground

"We wont let you down twice guys," Carter responded

As Sabrina dealt with the monster; Carter had taken off into the sky with Olympius on his tail. "Huh?" she frowned, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of an explosion; before turning her controls and following after them both. Closing in every few moments, the red head continued to follow the chase as Carter lured Olympius out into the desert, its like cat and mouse. Carter in the lead as the mouse, and Olympius following him as the cat. With the Phoenix behind as backup; suddenly the descend of Carter's actions became steep and Sabrina pulled back on her controls as she pulled out of the chase, hovering in the air as she watched the chase continue over the rocky mountains of the desert.

"Pull up, Carter!" she mumured, watching as he kicked the speed into hyperdrive "Pull up!"

He did and shot off into the sky as Olympius, unluckly plummeted further into the crevice and rolled down the rocky ledge of the desert mountain.

With a short laugh, Sabrina smirked and shot off after Carter, flying around Olympius before returning to the city where the others were waiting.

_-Scene-_

Nesting the Phoenix on the top of the low bridge; Sabrina ejected herself from the Zord and joined her friends "Great job," she congratulated the Red ranger

"Yeah," Joel nodded "That was some nice flying"

"And you got here just in time," Chad nodded

Kelsey smiled "I dont know what would have happened to us if you hadnt shown up," she told both Carter and Sabrina

The Red head lowered her gaze _I do_ she thought, as her mind flashed back to yesterdays attack. The Phoenix flared, but Sabrina resisted the urge and pushed the flames back down. _Not this time_ she thought as the flames disapparated from inside and the Phoenix returned to its slumber.

"Believe me," Carter spoke, touching Kelsey's shoulder "that is something you _don't_ want to know" he turned to the new vehicle "Im just glad I had this to help me"

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed "Who fixed it?" she asked

Carter chuckled "And Sabrina...if she hadnt fixed it, we wouldnt have made it"

The others grinned in amusement as Sabrina nodded her thanks; before looking up as the monster grew to monsterous heights.

"Oh no!" Carter exclaimed

"Megazord?" Sabrina suggested

The Red ranger nodded "Zords!" he called into his morpher and seconds later Omegazords are dispatched and with the Rangers in position the Megazord is formed.

Chokling manically the mantis twirled his weapon through the air, but the Megazord was ready. Twirling their own weapon the Rangers slashed diagnoally downwards, leaving streams of sparks in place as the weapon slashed across the Mantis. With no affect. Unfortunately, his attack caused an explosion and the Megazord stumbled back from it.

"Our readings show that he is too strong for us, now!" Kelsey cried

"We need to get more Megazord power!" Joel stated "Got any ideas?"

Sabrina glanced at Carter and nodded "Lightspeed Solarzord!" she commanded into her morpher "Online!"

"Supertrain Megazord!" Chad commanded, and seconds later the two other Megazords joined the fight with Chad and Sabrina in control of them, as the others remained in the Omega Megazord.

Preparing themselves for the final showdown with the Mantis, Carter's voice rang out over the Communicators "Maximum Powers!" he commanded

The three Megazords each fired their lasers at once; each energy blast from the three Megazords combined to form one ultra energy blast which hit the monster dead on; followed seconds later by a massive explosion and a scorched Mantis which disintergrated into cinders before their very eyes.

"And another one bite's the dust!" Sabrina grinned, elicting chuckles from her fellow rangers

_-Scene-_

The day had finally come to an end; not a repeat, an end. That was why Sabrina found herself entering the transport bay, as soon as she had returned she had told Angela the problem she had found with the engine out in the field and Angela had agreed to check it over and fix any problems that occurred. That had been several hours ago, she just hoped it wasnt that big of a deal, apparently it had been seeing as it had taken many hours to fix.

"Angela?" she questioned, as the door slid shut behind her "Did you find the problem?"

Angela Fairweather smiled, and walked towards her friends daughter "Sabrina, we've replaced all the circuits and fuses," she explained "You were right; there was a blown fuse. Carter shouldnt have any other problems with it"

"Great," Sabrina smiled and nodded "I guess having a genius has a mother and a mechanical master as a boyfriend, comes in handy, huh?" she giggled

Angela laughed "In your case, yeah it does"

The red head smiled "Mom would be proud," she nodded "if she knew'd seen me fixing that engine. I had no clue what to do, but when I saw the engine it looked pretty simple"

"You fixed it up enough to get Carter to the battlefield," Angela assured her "You should be proud of your skills"

"What skills?" Sabrina smiled "Other than soccer that is...I cant fix technology to save my life. That's mom and Cam's job!"

Angela chuckled "You did well Sabrina," she promised, before turning as the other Rangers entered the Transport bay

"Hey, there you are!" Chad grinned, as Sabrina turned in his direction "We been looking everywhere for you"

Sabrina smiled "Well you found me," she stated

"We were just telling Carter that he has some awesome flying out in the field today," Dana told her red head friend, as she and Kelsey moved to stand beside Sabrina

The red ranger smiled "Well I learned from the best," and he patted both Joel and Sabrina on the shoulders

"Im better than him though, right?" Sabrina asked

"Of course," Carter responded "but 'shh' don't hurt his feelings..."

Joel glared playfully at the two of them, as the others watched in amusement "Mhmm...I did have a surprise for the both of you," Joel spoke "but after that, I dont think you deserve them"

"Oh, I love surprises" Sabrina grinned "Come on Joel! Please?" she flashed him a small puppy-dog pout

The Green ranger caved "Fine," he grumbled, holding his hands out to Chad who produced two Cowboy hats from behind his back. One of which held a stylish red feather in the side. The Blue ranger handed the feathered hat to Sabrina who grinned.

"Oh, you shouldnt have," Carter stated, rolling the hat in his hand and placing it on his head.

Sabrina followed suit "How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose similar to the one Joel usually struck.

"Like a proper sky cowboy," Kelsey grinned

Carter chuckled as he struck a pose also; as the Rangers continued to laugh at the actions.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update; to be really honest with you, I lost the will to write this past week. I managed to come back last night long enough to update my Harry Potter stories but that was only because I had watched the sixth video and was complaining about wanting to see the seventh. Still havent seen it mind :( But I thought I would at least try and update Sabrina today. And I guess misson accomplished. I hope you liked it.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrigted (c) by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 20/11/2010 at 16:36pm_


	25. The Chosen One

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Im BACK!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my OCs. Anything unrecognizable belongs to myself and Comet Warrior - who has been a saint since the beginning of the series._

* * *

**The Chosen Path**

* * *

_Man, these things are heavy!_ Sabrina complained as she slowed her pace, to cross the small stream of water in front of her. She had been woken at near enough the crack of dawn, pulled from her bed, forced to dress and then pulled out to the training grounds to undergo an exercise with the other rangers. So half asleep, and carrying a rescue dummy that felt like half her weight over her shoulders she moved at a slow pace behind Dana; the exercise was too be completed in the forest and Carter was to act as supervisor. Looking up as Dana crossed the stream first, Sabrina followed her stepping back slightly as the doll's weight toppled her backwards but she managed to regain her footing and pull herself up "Could these dolls get any heavier?" she asked her blonde friend as they rested for a second near the rock formation at the top, raising her hand Sabrina wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead away with the back of her hand"

"Nearly finished," Dana answered, and hoisting the doll further up onto her shoulders she turned to Sabrina "Come on!" and motioning with her head she led the Red head onwards once more

Sabrina nodded, hoisted her own doll up and pushed onwards "Right...behind you" she spoke, following the pink ranger

The two staggered past Carter who stood at his vantage point, observing and timing the other Rangers. He nodded as the two girls passed him reaching the edge of the forest in record time. Finally coming to a halt, Sabrina lowered the dummy onto the ground and sighed, placing her hands on her hips and stretching her shoulder and back muscles "That thing must be half my body weight!" she stated, as Kelsey, Joel, Chad and Carter rejoined them

"Your supposed to act like it's a real person," Dana pointed out

Sabrina turned in her direction "The weight of it...it may has well be real!" she answered, before the dummy was taking from her posession and hoisted into the back of the Humvee by Joel

"That was a great workout, Carter" the Green ranger chuckled

Carter nodded "Sure was," he agreed

As the six Rangers load the last of the gear into the back of the Humvee, an unfamiliar voice reaches their senses calling out for the blue ranger present at the end of the car. Turning Sabrina frowned as an old man, carrying a walking stick and a backpack was watching them "Chad," he spoke in a voice rich with authority, that reminded her so much of her Sensei back in Blue Bay Harbour "Have you abandoned all of your training?" the old man questioned

The look on Chad's face was priceless, a mixture of surprise and shock imprinted on his face as he turned to the man who had captured his friends attention from the moment he had spoken "Mr. Tamashiro?" he asked as if not believing that this man was really there.

"You were my best student!" Mr. Tamashiro stated, with a small shake of his head "Mr. Chad Lee!" he added before turning to the other Rangers "Did you know your friend could have been a world-class karate master, instead, he became a Power Ranger!" he spat as if the words were poison on his tongue "What a waste!"

Sabrina gaped open mouthed at the old man _Excuse me!_ she thought but did not speak, but her features seemed to explain her disbelief

"Remember the path I planned for you," Mr. Tamashiro continued, turning back to Chad

Finally finding his voice, Chad spoke "With respect Sensei, I must follow my own path" he explained

Sensei Tamashiro scoffed "You chose the wrong one!" he stated, before turning and walking away; leaving a disgruntled Chad in the midst of his fellow rangers. All of which seemed confused on the exchange that had just occured, except for two. One of which seemed rattled at what he had just heard and the other debating whether or not her involvement was needed. Sabrina watched the old man disappear in to the thick of the trees, she wanted more than anything to go after him and tell him the true reason behind Chad's selection as the Blue Ranger and what he had done of Mariner Bay leading up to his moment. But also another part of her was telling her to keep her mouth shut and stay out of things that didnt include her.

_You'll just embarass Chad more than he already is_ a little voice in her head screamed _Leave it alone! Its got nothing to with you! Just walk away!_

With a sigh Sabrina cast a glance at Chad, before turning toe and climbing into the front seat with Dana and Carter.

_-Scene-_

"...He just seemed so...so..." Sabrina faltered as she tried to think of the best word to describe Mr. Tamashiro's attitude towards Chad and his decision to be a ranger, to her Boyfriend as she sat in the lab watching Hunter runs some new tests on the bikes "...angry!" she finally stated "Mr. Tamashiro is _nothing_ like Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino. And Chad just reminds me _so_ much of Cam, he's quiet and reserved but not afraid to show that he can prove himself; its like watching History repeat itself..." she sighed "...you know when you guys and Tori told me how Sensei forbade Cam from being a Ranger?"

Hunter nodded

"Yeah, well Sensei managed to overcome his prohibition" Sabrina explained "Mr. Tamashiro is determined to prove that Chad has wasted his skills and life on being a Ranger"

Hunter paused and a scoff escaped his lips "Your protecting the world, what better use for his skills could there be?" he asked

The red head shook her head "There'll always be those who think that we're wasting our lives, but if it wasnt for them...what would Blue Bay Harbour, Reefside and Mariner Bay look like now?"

"Point proven," Hunter smiled, looking up from the bike and locking eyes with Sabrina "You dont Chad this?"

"No," she answered "I wanted to tell his Sensei, but its not my place"

The older blonde nodded, before Sabrina raised her wrist as her morpher beeped and Carter's voice sounded loud and clear "_Dojo on the double!"_

"Gotta go!" she stated, jumping off the table, giving him a small kiss before heading out of the lab. Meeting Kelsey and Chad in the hallway on their way to the Transport bay.

_-Scene-_

Reaching the scene within minutes of the call, Sabrina's gaze locked onto the new monster. He was the first demon that looked relatively...real. No intermixing creatures, but one full Cyclops and he had his hands on a civillian.

"Hey, put him down!" Dana announced their arrival with her demand, as she and Chad led the others into the dojo, where the monster turned to them as they approached.

"Im Cyclopter," the monster bubbled "and I've come to challenge you all to a fight!"

"What do you think fighting us is gonna prove, Cyclopter?" Carter questioned

"That im the best!"

Removing his blaster Carter aimed and fired "Well im not falling for that!" he stated, as the blast hit the monster square in the chest, bringing him to his knees "Whoa...he didnt even put up a fight"

"Decoy?" Sabrina suggested, with a shrug "Maybe...its happened before"

The monster grunted and rose to its feet "Hey that wasnt fair!" he cried "You used your weapons!"

"No kidding," Joel pointed out

"V-Lancers?" Sabrina suggested

Carter nodded in agreement and the six V-Lancers appeaered in their respective ranger's hands

"Hold on! Hold on!" the monster growled "I challenge you to fight me _without_ your weapons! In hand-to-hand combat"

"Well," Chad spoke up "if thats what it takes for you to leave!"

"Then you got it!" Dana nodded

Falling into defensive positions the Rangers headed into battle with the bulky monster. Sadly, the monster proved to be better at hand-to-hand that any of the rangers cared to admit; he dropped them like flies, Sabrina holding on just a little longer due to her training and fighting from two Ranger teams already, but even the great Phoenix met the pavement at some point.

"No one can defeat Cyclopter!" the monster rumbled "Im the bomb!"

"I can defeat you!" said the same familiar voice from that morning, and Sabrina glanced up to see Mr. Tamashiro standing on the outskirts of the dojo facing the monster

Chad rose quickly to his feet "Sensei?" he called uncertainly

"What do you want old man?" the monster grumbled

Sabrina glared "Hey, have some respect" she spat at the monster. Demon or not.

"Who you calling old?" Mr. Tamashiro asked, throwing the milk carton in his hand at the monster and watching it bounce off the top of his head.

Sabrina ducked her head and giggled.

"You dare to insult me?" the monster roared "You'll pay!" and he run at Mr. Tamashiro, who effectively blocked and attacked, sending the monster rolling down the outer steps away from the Dojo and scaring a cat in the process. When he came to a stop at the bottom, the monster rose to his feet and turned to face the top of the steps where the Rangers stood looking down at him "I dont believe it!" he cried "defeated by an old man! Oh the shame!" and he turned and fled the vicinity.

Sabrina grinned "Oh, you gotta love the Sensei's!" she grinned "Power Down!" she added as her suit disappeared, and the others followed closely behind her.

Circling so that he was standing on the left of Mr. Tamashiro and opposite Sabrina, Joel looked the Sensei over before speaking "that was wild!" he complimented

"How did you do that?" Carter asked

Chad stepped forward "Sensei," he spoke "These are my friends" he nodded at the other Rangers. But Mr. Tamashiro ignored him, picked up his things and walked away.

"Go," Kelsey urged

"Would you like to come back with us to the Lightspeed Aquabase?" Chad asked quickly, stopping his teacher in his tracks "The Rangers have -"

Mr. Tamashiro turned sharply "Rangers?" he questioned "I have no interest in such foolishness" and he walked away, leaving a crestfallen Chad in his wake.

"Chad!" Kelsey spoke up, stepping forward "Go follow him!"

But the Blue ranger shook his head "No," he sighed, turning away. Sabrina frowned as she exchanged looks with Kelsey and the others, before hurrying off after the Blue Ranger who was more than down in the dumps. The others followed as Kelsey had other ideas and took off after Mr. Tamashiro.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina sighed as she bounced out of the lab, after being back at the base for over an hour since the attack she had been bored. She had filled in the remainding entries in her Lightspeed Journal, already watched a movie with Dana, called Tori and she even called Connor to see how the soccer after school club was going. Now she was bored. Hunter was busy so they couldnt hang out and Kelsey was no where to be found. Carter and Joel were around the base somewhere, and if she remembered correctly Chad had gone out to speak with Mr. Tamashiro about his reason behind disliking the Power Rangers. _What to do...what to do?_ the red head thought as she walked the halls alone, a bounce in her step. Why she was bouncing she didnt know, she wasnt hyper she was bored!

"I cant believe Mr. Tamashiro is being so stubborn!" Chad's voice sounded loudly from the room down the hall, next to the one she was in currently "He's only training that monster to get back at me for leaving!"

With a frown Sabrina turned left at the end of her hallway and moved down the hall towards the boy's room

"I think your both being pretty stubborn," Kelsey challenged

Chad paused just as Sabrina entered the room

"She's got a point," the red head nodded, point at Kelsey "If neither of you is willing to give, then it seems only natural that you're at this point in the first place" she stated "Maybe if you were to give first..."

Kelsey nodded "Mr. Tamashiro is in trouble" she moved so that she was standing in front of the Blue ranger "and all you can think about is your pride" she prodded his chest

Chad paused as he thought over what his friends were telling him, he sighed when he realized they were right "I've got to find him!" he proclaimed, before taking off down the hallway that Sabrina had just come from. Once the blue ranger had disappeared Sabrina turned to Kelsey.

"Boys can be thick sometimes," she declared "even those under the guidence of a Sensei"

Kelsey smiled.

_-Scene-_

No more than fifteen minutes after Chad's departure the alarm blares loudly through the Aquabase, Sabrina who had retired to her bedroom jumped a foot in the air and rolled from her bed, landing on the floor with a thump _I seriously gotta talk to Angela about that alarm_ she grumbled, pushing herself to her feet, the spot where she had landed and taking off out the door meeting up with Kelsey just short of the Transport bay, the Rangers who were presented, that was all except one; morphed and took off downtown where the monster had been sighted...stronger than before.

"I am Cyclopter..." the monster roared, after throwing several cars into the air, and causing explosions with them as they landed "...The Invincible!"

Sparks suddenly bounced off his armour, and the source of the lasers became known as Sabrina, Carter and Joel rode in on their bikes

"Must be Mosquito season!" Cyclopter stated

"Hey!" Sabrina hissed, weaving forward and attempting to knock the monster off balance as she tried to buy Kelsey and Dana sometime as they helped the injured and those running for safety. Doubling back she came to a halt beside the others and jumped from her bike, landing on her feet between Carter and Joel "What are you doing back here?" she demanded

"I have a little unfinished business," the monster responded

"Leave now while you have the chance," Carter retaliated "

The monster beckoned them forwards "Come on and make me!"

And the fight began again...but this time it was worse than before, with his improved training skills the monster was unbeatable. The Rangers didnt even stand a chance; Dana moved in to attack just after the monster had taken out Joel and Carter; but Cyclopter caught her off guard punching her in the stomach and knocking her backwards into a backflip. The pink ranger hit the ground and Kelsey doubled in, only to be kicked away by the monster. This left Sabrina standing, but not even she lasted long this time and grasping her wrists the monster tossed her over his shoulder and into a near-by car that he had yet to destroy.

"I am the best in the universe!" the monster rumbled as he stood over the rangers "and I have defeated you all!"

Just as the monster was preparing for the final strike, the missing Blue ranger finally arrived. He stepped up in front of his fallen friends "Leave them alone!" he shouted at the monster

"Mr. Tamashiro's failure shows up at last!" the monster chuckled

But Chad looked determined "We'll see who's a failure today" he stated, falling into a defensive streak, before the fight between himself and Cyclopter began. Resulting in the blue ranger issuing some karate moves that the Rangers didnt even know he had and effectively knocking him away. Stooping close to the ground, Chad grinned as he was joined by the other Rangers all of whom were impressed.

"This isnt finished yet!" the monster stated, returning to his feet and producing his staff

Chad sighed and rolled his neck muscles "You just dont learn!" he responded, before morphing "Lightspeed Rescue!"

While Chad morphed the other rangers took to the battlefield to slow the monster down, but were easily dealt wth "Call it a day Green!" the monster grumbled as he raised his staff and brought it down, intending to slam it into Joel. The attack was however, blocked when Chad got between his friend and the monster.

"Dont say I didnt warn ya!" he responded, kicking up at the staff and knocking it away before he planted a kick in the monsters stomach and sent him stumbling. Spinning around Chad called out for his V-Lancer and proceeded to hand the monster his head in battle. Finally putting him down the count.

"Yeah!" Joel and Dana grinned as the smoke cleared leaving the monster destroyed

Kelsey nodded "Those were some pretty good moves" she stated

"Well done Chad!" Carter complimented

Sabrina nodded "Yeah; definitely smooth!" she nodded

Unfortunately, just like the hundred times before it; the celebration was short lived as seconds later Cyclopter was as tall as a skyscraper.

"Omega Megazord!" Chad called over his morpher and no sooner had be put in the call the Megazord stood tall.

Bang after bang echoed throughout the city as the monster slammed into the Megazord a dozen times causing sparks to fly, unfortunately for the Rangers they had no clue which was move he was going to pull next and therefore found it difficult to "Aw man, he's using the moves my Sensei taught him!" Chad exclaimed

"Well, then I guess that's how we're gonna have to fight back!" Carter responded, handing over the controls to Chad "Lets do it!"

The Blue ranger nodded and once the Monster was level with the Megazord, the Rangers grasped his wrist and flipped him over sending a mini earthquake throughout the city.

"Alright!" Chad celebrated, before ending the monster once and for all with the finishing slash from the Megazords sword. With bated breathes the Rangers watched as the monster exploded. Once and for all.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina glanced across at Dana as they walked side-by-side through the halls of the Aquabase, they were talking about the one topic that seemed to be on everyone's mind's since the monster today. Chad.

"Does Chad seem Antsy to you?" the blonde asked, looking up at Sabrina "I've never seen him so depressed"

The red head nodded in agreement "I think he's still a little upset that his Sensei doesnt agree with the path he has chosen," she stated " just doesnt understand how much being a ranger actually means; not just to Chad but to the whole world too. I mean, think about it...without us, where would the world be? We're the only things standing between the demons and the millions of innocent people in the whole world!"

Dana nodded in agreement "I agree with you," she stated "100%! But after everything Chad has done; and not just today. Mr. Tamashiro should be pleased, Chad saved his life...saved the whole city today, using the skills he learned from him!"

"There will _always_ be someone who doesnt believe in what we do" Sabrina explained "As long as _we_ believe...everything should work out just fine!"

The Pink ranger grinned and nodded in agreement and the two continue their walk through the hallways, finally coming out near the Operations Centre, peaking inside the two girls stop dead as they spotted Chad standing next to none other than Mr. Tamashiro. Exchanging looks Dana and Sabrina moved closer to hear the conversation they were obviously not apart of.

"Captain Mitchell," Chad began, as Mitchell and Angela joined him in the centre of the Operations room "Ms. Fairweather. This is Mr. Tamashiro"

The two bowed in respect

"I was his student for many years," Chad explained

Captain Mitchell turned to the older gentleman "Its a pleasure," he held out his hand "To meet you"

"Its a pleasure," Ms. Fairweather nodded also shaking his hand firmly

"You know?" Mr. Tamashiro asked "My student, Chad here. Is now the Blue Power Ranger!" he stated proudly

Watching from the door Sabrina spotted the small smile on Chad's face and she could see how happy it made him to know that his Sensei could see all the good he was doing by being a Ranger. Smiling at the fact that Chad had finally found someone who understood his purpose as a Power Ranger, Sabrina's mind flashed to her mother and all the other parents of Rangers who understood what their children and friends children were doing wth their free time, all the good that they were bringing to the world. The protection they were giving. Being a Ranger did seem like a dangerous job...putting your life on the line everyday, but if it meant protecting those you loved and other's just like them then, where was the danger in that?

Being a ranger brought piece, serenity and calmness to an innocent knowing full well that the Power Rangers were there to keep them safe everyday. It was the fact that knowing that nothing could happen to you as long as the Power Rangers were around. Her smile brightened as she realized that she was incredibly lucky to have someone like her mother who understood what she was doing with her life and what was at stake if anything were to go wrong. And now...so did Chad.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me 7 hours to write! I hope you enjoyed it. And while writing his I found it didnt seem forced or I didnt lose my train of thought and therefore left it for several days.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 24/11/2010 at 10:08pm_


	26. As Time Runs Out

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hi! *waves really hard* hows my favourite Phoenix fans? Well guess who's back...well considering im updating and your reading, you've probably already guessed. Haha. But yes, Sabrina is back and ready for action. Are you guys ready for some more action from our favourite red-headed-crime-fighting-Phoenix-Heroine? Well buckle up, cause were we go._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. Sabrina and anything related to her and the Phoenix is my property. And anything unrecognizable is property of myself and Comet Warrior._

* * *

**As Time Runs Out**

* * *

The soft humming of the Rescue Rover was all that could be heard throughout the dense, brightly lit and very warm desert as the Lightspeed Rangers continued their search for the disturbance that had picked up back at the Aquabase. Dana sat up front with Carter, as Sabrina sat alongside her enjoying the ride. Today had started off quiet, she was going to spend it updating her journal, spend some undivided time with Hunter and just sit back and relax after everything she and the team had been through, they deserved a day of relaxation didnt they? Everything had been quiet up until the damn alarm echoed shrilly and they were called into investigate. Not that it mattered, yes they had a disturbance to check out, and it was out right in the middle of the desert; but they could at least enjoy the ride.

"The disturbance came from this area," Dana informed Carter, who was at the wheel

The red ranger glanced across at her and nodded "Lets check it out," he stated, pulling the Rover over and the six rangers hopped out and onto the sandy ground. As five out of six rangers stuck together, Chad broke off and run in a completely different direction to his friends.

"Do you think we can stop for food on the way home?" Sabrina asked

"We have a job to do Sabrina," Carter told her "How can you think of food?"

The Red head paused in her search "Uh, because if there was anything strange going on out here, I would sense it?" she asked "Phoenix!" she added in an almost 'duh' expression

Carter was about to respond when Chad's voice cut through the atmosphere "Over here!" he called, the others turned in his direction to see him waving them over.

"Normal, huh?" Joel asked, patting Sabrina's shoulder

"Define: normal, in our world?" the Red questioned

The Green ranger chuckled "Good point" he answered, walking forward with the others, until the reached Chad's side.

There sticking out of the sand was a rather thick, hand-shaped plant. Exchanging confused looks, Sabrina walked forward and reached towards the plant her fingers burning as her fire powers coursed through her bloodstream and into her palm. This plant was not normal, it had to be destroyed.

"Wait!" Carter stated, appearing beside her and grabbing her wrist, before she could touch the plant "It could be a trap"

Suddenly, as if his words had acted like a trigger, two rather long vines shot out of the plant and attached themselves to the two red rangers arms. They struggled as the others hurried forward to try and help them free; only to become wrapped up in their own vines which evidently enough were over their morphers preventing them from morphing.

"I cant get to my morpher!" Joel exclaimed, trying to pull the vines from his wrist

"Come on you stupid thing!" Sabrina growled "Get off!"

But the more the rangers struggled the more it became known that the vines were stuck and not easily removed. "It is no use trying to remove the vines," a raspy voice screeched, and seconds later a monster stood before the rangers "They wont release their hold until they've expelled their spores" it cackled

"Spores?" Dana questioned

"That's right!" The monster rasped "at 12 noon, the blooms will open and spew out millions of poisonous spores all over Mariner Bay! Destroying everything in their path, and the charming citzens will have you Rangers to thank for that"

Sabrina's eyes widened at the prospect of everyone dying because of millions of tiny spores.

"You're plan will never work!" Carter shouted

The monster turned to look at the sun behind him "In one hour it will be noon," he stated "and you will find out"

"Not if we bake you first!" Sabrina shot back "Destroy the creator -" she pointed at the monster "- destroy the creation!" she held up the bloom already formed on her morpher "Phoenix Fire Blast!" she added, as an arry of flames shot out of her hand and wrapped around the area where the monster was standing. There was a flash of green and the second the flames died down the monster had gone. "Damn it!" the Red head growled in frustration "I had him!"

Dana and Kelsey patted her shoulders, as she glanced at the bloom. This couldnt be how it ended! After everything she had been through, she had come too far, and it seemed that _this_; a stupid flower...was going to be the end of her! She glanced at her friends. The end of them!

_-Scene-_

11:40am. That was the time, noon was getting ever so closer and the Rangers _still_ hadnt found a way to get the wretched flowers off their morphers. They had tried _everything_ they could think of. Knives. Freezing. Everything but nothing seemed strong enough to remove the stubborn little blooms; that was until an idea struck Angela and she ushered the whole team into the lab to test out her new laser at the blooms. Carter adopted to test it out first seeing as he was leader and strapped himself into the chair, as his arm settled under the laser and Angela activated the laser allowing a thin green light to stream down onto the blood; smoke ripples from the flower and the rangers watch as it fell away.

"It worked!" Angela grinned, as the rangers exchanged satisfied smiles

But unfortunately it seemed the Bloom didnt want to be rid of them so soon, and instantly grew back "Maybe not!" Sabrina mumured

"Lets try this," Joel spoke, grabbing a pair of pliers and attacking the vines as Sabrina stepped back away from him, there was a snapping sound and the pliers broke in half "Damn it!"

Kelsey sighed and turned to Angela "Maybe we can isolate ourselves," she suggested "so the spores cant get out and destroy the city"

Angela looked thoughtful as she entered another section of the lab, the rangers following her. Boosting up the control panel, Angela played out Kelsey scenario for the isolation chamber, "Just as I thought," Angela sighed "The spores are too small they cant be contained" she cast the rangers fearful glances "The laser had no effect"

_This cannot be how it ends!_ Sabrina growled to herself, _after everything I have been through! I refuse to destroyed by a damn flower! _Gritting her teeth Sabrina clamped her free hand over the bloom and watched as her hand ignited in flames the blaze caught her friends attention as they turned to watch her, crowding around her in hopes that the Phoenix would be strong enough to defeat the flower. Nothing could withstand heat at its heighest temperature and it was sure that the Phoenix could produce heat at that point, only thing Sabrina had to watch out for was the morpher. Maybe it couldnt take that high energy of flames before it short circuited. Ash dropped the ground through her fingers, as the others gasped.

"Sabrina remove your hand!" Angela told the teen

The red head did as told and smirked "Nothing stops the Phoenix!" she grinned, before groaning as the flower re-grew on her wrist "NO!" she yelled, before glancing at the clock.

11:45am.

"Rangers!" Captain Mitchell's voice joined the ruckus "I may have something, there is a lab on the East side of the City. It has a posion that should destroy the pods" he explained to them, slightly out of breath

Joel stepped forward "The East side?" he asked "We'll never make it there"

"Their gonna meet you half way," Mitchell informed him "at this location" he passed the papers to the rangers "You got 15 minutes. I suggest you get going"

The team exchanged looks, clambered back into the rescue rover and were gone. They needed to work fast...or face total annhilation by a flower.

_-Scene-_

"Carter step on it!" Sabrina shouted from the back of the rescue rover "Their opening!"

The flower on her wrist was starting to open slowly as the minutes on her wrist watch ticked slowly, the big hand getting closer and closer to the number 12. It was only a matter of time before the flowers were in full bloom and the spores were emptied into the atmosphere. Upon hearing her command, Carter put his foot down and the rover shot forward. Skidding to a halt seconds later in an empty carpark and right next to a white van, which belonged to the East side lab.

"Do you have it?" Carter asked, the moment he was out of the car

There was no time for pleasent introductions, they had a job to do, a flower to get rid of and a City to save. The scientist lifted a silver case into his arms and opened it, revealing six viles of green liquid

"Are you sure it will work?" Kelsey asked

"It will work," the scientist responded

However, the rangers never had the chance to see if he was telling the truth; an explosion echoed as a strand of energy hit the case and it fell to the floor; shattering on impact. Manical laughter joined the destruction and the rangers spun around to see the monster Vilevine celebrating at his direct hit.

"Close," he told them "but not close enough! Because in four minutes, the flowers will open, releasing the spores and then...it will be too late"

Sabrina glared hatefully at the monster, as her heart thudded in her chest; her hands shook in fear, anger and frustration; against her will tears welled in her eyes. The poison was gone and the only place to get more was too far away, Angela had tried everything inhumanly possible to remove the flowers; her fire didnt event work! They just kept regrowing. Green smoke covered the monster and he disappeared, and the second he had gone Sabrina's legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sabrina!" Dana cried, trying to catch her friend, who landed on her knees; her head bent as her hair covered most of her face to hide the fear that was settling there. She felt useless! Completely and utterly useless. There was _nothing_ she could do to save them this time, it was over!

"This cannot be how it ends," the red head mumured, contridicting her own thoughts "It cant be over!"

As the other rangers gathered around the fallen red head, Carter glared at the sky. Sabrina may have been right, this could have been the end...but wait, the red ranger gasped as realization dawned. It was blantely obvious! Why he hadnt thought of it before, he didnt know. "Of course," he gasped, and quickly he turned to the rangers on the ground "Sabrina!" he said, pulling the others to their feet "Come on, get up!" he told her "Its not over!"

"But we've tried everything!" Sabrina countered "My powers dont work! The poison is gone -" she pointed at the spillage on the ground ahead of them "This was our last chance!"

But Carter was stubborn "The Max Solarzord!" he stated "That is our last chance!"

But before Sabrina could ask him to elaborate on what he was getting at, the Max Solarzord was standing 30 feet high in front of them

"Move it guys!" Carter ordered, and pulling Sabrina up he ushered her and the others into the Megazord; strapping themselves in, Sabrina turned to Carter for an explanation. Isolation didnt work, so why where they in here? "The spores can't hurt anyone in outer space!" the red ranger explained, noticing her look.

Sabrina looked thoughtful before realization settled and she smirked; that was it! Not total isolation...but a back door. There was no people in space, which meant no one to infect. Suddenly the Megazord started moving and shot off into the air. Minutes passed as Sabrina tried to concentrate on anything other than the small flowers that were starting to open on hers and the others wrists, they were inches away from blossoms and tiny grains of yellow were starting to seep out from the centre. _Its now or never_ she thought as the wrist watch Kelsey wore beeped indicating it was 12:00 noon.

"Ms. Fairweather," Carter's voice yelled from her right "Open the Shuttle door!"

The emergency beeping echoed throughout the cockpit as the shuttle doors opened and a vast high pitched wing rushed straight through the cockpit. Sabrina gasped as she clamped her hands down on the arms of the chair as she felt a tug as the gravity of the wind attempted to full her out the door, all around her her friends seemed to be struggling against the gravitational pull also; but there was nothing to stop Joel's hat being the first thing that is lost and seconds later the spores followed it out into the deepest, darkest, despair of space. Everything at first seemed to work, and Sabrina allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief as the spores were pulled into the vast atmosphere where they couldnt hurt anyone or anything.

But soon a scream echoed as Kelsey was ripped from her seat "KELSEY!" the others cried, as they latched on to the Yellow ranger who was being pulled by the winds towards the Shuttle

"Hold on!" Sabrina strained, as she reached forward the best she could without being restrained by her own seatbelt; Kelsey meanwhile was panicking as she prayed that her friends wouldnt leave go "Just a little longer Kels," the red head warned her "Just don't leave go!" but she could still feel her friend slipping from her grasp, and then she was gone "KELSEY!" the red head screamed.

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on their side for once; the moment Kelsey lost her friends grip, the doors slammed shut and the Yellow ranger hit the ground with a soft 'oomph' and the vines and blossoms fell from their wrists and withered away in front of their eyes.

"Their gone!" Kelsey breathed in relief, happy to be safe and free of the blossoms

Carter nodded "We have to get back to Earth, and finish off Vilevine"

Sabrina agreed and turning the Max Solarzord around the rangers returned to Earth

_-Scene-_

Reaching the city with seconds to spare, the Rangers return to find it in shambles. Vilevine didnt waste any time in destroying it in their absences and possibly thinking that they were gone for good there was no one standing in his way. "I claim this city in the name of Queen Bansheera!" Vilevine stated, unknown that his destruction was close at hand

"Sorry," Sabrina shot back as she appeared behind him, along with the other Rangers "but this city belongs to us! And we don't like sharing!"

Vilevine turned sharply to her voice "Rangers? Impossible!"

"You think your little flowers can get rid of us just like that?" Joel questioned

Kelsey shook her head "No way!"

"We disposed of them!" Dana retorted "Once and for all!" she chuckled

"Then I'll just after finish you" Vilevine retorted

Carter stepped forward "You just don't know when to quit!" he snapped "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They morphed and as per usual, the battlings rose to the challenge "Get 'em!" Sabrina grinned, removing her Phoenix blade from her hip and pointing it forwards at the battlings. The Rangers complied to her order and rushed forward as the Phoenix ranger followed Kelsey into battle. Slashing in every direction possible, Sabrina grinned as her Phoenix blade got the best work out it could possible endure, the Battlings didnt stand a chance.

"Ranger!" Vilevine growled, as Sabrina came an open target

The Red head smirked and turned in his direction, sheathing her sword and walking forward "If you think you can get rid of us that easily," she taunted "then you clearly don't know the Power Rangers!"

"Take that!" Vilevine growled, shooting off a series of lasers at the Phoenix ranger, who merely walked through them unharmed

"Oh, and for future reference," Sabrina added "I like my flowers cut, wrapped in ribbon and put in a vase." she removed her Phoenix Blade once more and twirled in her hand, before grasping it tightly "Not tryna kill me!" and she slashed both diagaonally and vertically as the monster stumbled backwards away from her.

Taking a step back Sabrina watched as her team-mates attacked with their V-lancers before joining her "Spectrum Blast!" Carter ordered "Aim!"

"FIRE!" Sabrina ordered, throwing out her hand as a series of high end heat wave flames washed over Vilevine and watching as he crumbled beneath the heat. "Literally!" she added, earning a chuckle from her team-mates.

But as per usual, and the rangers were ready for it this time, the monster returned 30ft tall "Omegazords online!" Carter commanded "Lets do it!"

And the rangers took to their Zords, before forming their current Megazord transfiguration. Moments after configuring, Lightning crashed down and the entire city became lit with flames. Sabrina growled. "Hey, if anyone's gonna destroy the city with flames, it will be Phoenix!" she spat "So ripping my powers off!"

"So not the time," Chad mumured

But the red head shrugged

"Its payback time, Rangers" Vilevine growled

Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she pushed forward on her controls "Actually its time for you to say bye-bye!" she responded "Omega Missile!" thanks to the determination of the red head, the Omega megazord shot forward through the laser attacks, and fired off a missile which embedded in the side of the monster. Then weilding the Omega Staff, Carter slashed downwards and destroyed the Monster in a single strike.

Vilevine exploded

"Thats how you do it," Sabrina grinned "Power Ranger Style!"

The others chuckled at her enthusiasm of the fight.

Before they headed back home

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, back at the Aquabase Hunter had just recieved a special delivery and was in pursuit of searching for his girlfriend. He had special-ordered her this present for sometime now and was just waiting for them to come back, he was sure was going to love them, in truth he had never done this sort of thing for her before but he knew she was gonna like it; the one thing he had learned about Sabrina was that she was easily pleased and he didnt have to go out of his way to make her smile. She was just happy to have him around and he was more than happy to be around for her.

"Im just happy that we managed to rid ourselves of them," Sabrina's voice echoed from the corridor leading to the sleeping quarters "Those things were seriously freaking me out!"

Hunter smiled as he clutched the present he had for her and made his way towards her voice

"Yeah, its nice to know we dont have to worry about no spores destroying us," Kelsey's voice joined the conversation "Man, didnt think Flowers could be so deadly"

"Everything has a bad thing," Dana's voice issued "I guess flowers are both beautiful and dangerous"

Sabrina's laughter rebounded around the older blonde and he smiled, he loved hearing her laugh. Turning onto the very corridor that the three female rangers were on he spotted them standing outside their rooms and made his way towards them hiding the package behind his back "Hey," he greeted

"Hey," Sabrina grinned, reaching up to kiss him, before she noticed he was hiding something "What you hiding?" she asked

Hunter shook his head "Close your eyes," he instructed

"Oh," the red head groaned but did as instructed; Dana and Kelsey exchanged looks before smiling as they watched Hunter present his girlfriend with a bouquet of beautiful Phoenix flowers. Cupping their mouths to avoid squealing at the utter beauty of the flowers they smiled as Sabrina reopened her eyes and stared at the orange, red and gold flowers. "Oh..." she breathed "Their beautiful"

"I ordered them," Hunter smiled "Specially for you."

Sabrina smiled and looked up at her boyfriend "Their perfect" she told him "as long as they don't try and take over my morpher. I think we'll be fine"

Returning her smile Hunter complied as she pulled him close; wrapping his arms around her waist he held her as she hugged him tightly. Kelsey and Dana grinned at the couple before disappearing into their rooms for a much well earned rest.

"I love you," Sabrina told Hunter

Hunter smiled "I love you, too" he responded

* * *

**A/N: Aw! I just LOVE Hunter and Sabrina. Im not being basis because Sabrina is my character and I am the one writing the story, but they just seem so PERFECT for one another.**

**Anyway please leave a review. Its been a while and I want to hear from you lovely people**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 21/12/2010 at 18:20pm_


	27. In The Freeze Zone

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I AM SO SORRY! I cannot apologize enough for making you all wait for this update. I started writing this the night before Christmas Eve 2010 and am only now updating it. Im am terribly sorry, can you forgive me? I hope so._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but my OCs and anything unrecognizable is split between myself and Comet Warrior_

* * *

**In the Freeze Zone**

* * *

"...Olympius!" Chad called, as he stood across from the red dragon-like demon; he was standing in an old western type simulation and testing out the new Thermo-Blasters that Angela had created specifically for them. "This town aint big enough for the both of us!" the Blue ranger continued, as his friends watched from the sidelines "Im gonna run you out of town" and he stepped forward, as Olympius merely stood and stared at him from across the dusty road.

"One ranger?" Olympius growled "Your out numbered! And dare I say...out weaponed"

Chad stopped in his tracks "I guess there is only one way to settle this! Ready when you are!" and he prepared himself for battle

Olympius chuckled "Battlings attack!"

The black bat-winged demons run forward, but Chad made quick work of them with his new Thermo-blaster; before turning his sights on Olympius. The two battled it out, but Olympius wasnt some minor foot soldier he actually put up a fight and soon Chad found himself colliding with a wooden gateway leading into the salloon. Rolling aside to dodge the burst of fire energy that Olympius sent his way, the Blue ranger made it back to his feet and combined the two weapons in his hands together. "Thermo-blaster! Booster mode!" he commanded "818 engage!" he inputted the numbers and turned the blaster onto the demon who looked more than surprised. "Fire!"

The tip of the blaster ignited and a blast of hot red energy was fired from it; the beam hit Olympius and knocked him to the ground

"You had enough?" Chad asked

Olympius took a shuddering gasp and disappeared from view as the simulation ended.

Chad grinned "Ms. Fairweather," he turned to the technical analysist "This Thermo-blaster is awesome!"

"Sweet!" Sabrina grinned, as she bounded forwards towards Chad as the others clapped their approval "now I guess everyone will have a little Phoenix power," she teased "But I hardly doubt it can match my blowtorch!"

Kelsey shook her head "Kill-joy," she joked

"Jealous!" the red head responded, a grin on her face to prove she was joking.

The others rangers soon joined them, as did Ms. Fairweather "Very nice Chad," Angela congratulated him

"The compliments go to you Ms. F," the Blue ranger told her

Carter nodded in agreement "Yeah!" he spoke

"Thank you," Angela smiled at them, before leading them back towards the gazebo where everything was set up "everyone, for a very successful test" she closed the lid of the case contining the thermo-blasters

The Rangers nodded "No problem,"

"I call shot gun!" Sabrina announced as she turned and headed back towards the Rover; Dana following her. Normally it was Dana riding shot gun, as Carter drove; but today Sabrina was more hyped up than ever. But before either the Phoenix or Pink ranger could reach the passenger's side car, static frequencies reached their senses and a familar voice echoed in the desert.

Stopping short, Dana turned and hurried back to her friends "Rangers!" the voice echoed again "Do you read me? Rangers! Come in!"

"Ryan," the Pink ranger smiled, as she saw her brother on the screens "where are you?"

"In the demon's tomb," the Titanium Ranger responded

Sabrina appeared behind Carter and peaked over his shoulder, but not before noting the looks on both Dana and Kelsey's faces. She could understand the pink ranger, Dana had been worried about her brother since he had left several months ago, but Kelsey there was only one other reason why she would be relieved to see Ryan safe and it wasnt the same reason as Dana or herself for that matter. The red head smirked, maybe her match-making skills could be put to the test once more, just like they had been used on her previous Ranger teams.

"Why are you there?" the red head asked, turning her attention back to Ryan

"_I've got to tell you something really important,_" Ryan responded

Carter frowned and leaned in closer "What is it?" he asked

"_Vypra and Loki,_" Ryan started to explain "_they opened the tomb -_" but before he could get any further the frequencies jammed, and snow flittered across the screen.

"Ryan, you're breaking up!" Dana responded

The signal returned slightly "_They released..._" but he was lost once more "_...he'll be coming back for you!_" he added one final time before the signal was lost completely.

"Who will be coming back for us?" Joel asked

Angela reached forward and turned a few dials trying to regain the signal, but it was too late. Ryan was gone.

Just then Sabrina looked up as her Phoenix senses sky-rocketed, there was a rumble and a solid ice blast hit the back of the computers sending Angela and the rangers to the ground with semi-cries of surprise. There standing across from them was a giant lizard like creature, with Olympius at his side. "Im Freezer," the lizard growled "and im gonna turn you into the Iciccle rangers!" he laughed mockingly, as the rangers pushed themselves to their feet and stood in front of the monster.

"This is no test guys!" Chad pointed out

Carter nodded "You're right," he agreed "Lets do it!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They morphed and took off into battle, for the most part they did okay, until one false move landed them in peril as the monster made quick work of them and knocked them away without a second thought. Sabrina groaned as she rolled for a few moments, before stopping short beside Carter. There was an explosion that rocked the surrounding area and next thing Sabrina knew, she was being hauled to her feet and slashed across the stomach by Olympius who had appeared in the thick of everything.

After quickly dealing with Sabrina, Olympius dealt with the others tossing them around like rag dolls. Jumping back to her feet Sabrina rushed back into battle and double kicked-flipped Olympius as he knocked Dana and Joel away from him, before rounding on her. Oblivious to anything else around them, the Rangers were not aware of Angela's intrusion until her voice reached them. She was more than fifty feet away from the scene, and removing their new weapons from the case.

"Hey, you with that case!" the monster growled, appearing to the left of Angela "Its Snow time!" and opening his mouth he shot a stream of snow at the older woman. Freezing her solid.

Landing on the rough ground, Sabrina glanced up through her visor "Angela!" she yelled, seemingly catching Joel's attention.

The green ranger spun around, only to falter in his steps at the scene before him "Oh no! Ms. Fairweather!"

"I think she's giving you the cold shoulder, Green!" the monster stated, turning to him "But you can have a piece of me if you want!" he beckoned him closer "Come on!"

"Your gonna pay for this, Freezer!" Joel stated, rushing at the lizard monster

But he hadnt gotten more than a few feet towards the monster, when a blue laser shot out and seemed to scan him; when it cleared Joel was frozen solid before he disappeared into a bright light and was swallowed whole by the monster. "Joel!" Carter shouted

"Give him back!" Dana demanded

Sabrina reached out to stop her friend who had stumbled forwards "Dana, watch out!" she warned; before she gasped and dived aside as the monster shot out the light again and swallowed the rest of her friends. "Guys!" she yelled, rolling back to her feet. It was just her, the monster and a rather perturbed Olympius standing in the desert now.

"Your next Phoenix!" the monster told her "Come on!"

But Sabrina shook her head "Not a chance!"

"Get in my belly!" he told her, patting his scaly stomach to prove his point

"V-lancer!" Sabrina commanded, as her weapon appeared in her hand "Give my friends back!" she told the monster, swinging the sword around and running forward; only to be blasted in the back by Olympius. She groaned as she hit the ground, loosing the hold on her V-lancer.

Olympius rumbled with laughter as he walked forwards and towered over her "The last surviving Ranger!" he taunted

"I'll swallow her whole!" the monster grumbled, appearing behind the red head and holding her tightly.

"No!" Olympius stopped his creation "She is the last one! And she is required back at Skull Cavern!" he leered down at Sabrina "You still have a job to do!"

The red head glared through her visor "If you think im going anywhere with you, let alone reviving Mummy dearest! You're sadly mistaken, sunshine!" she shot back

"Then you will perish!" Olympius told her, raising her sword to strike her.

Sabrina glared heavily through her visor as she swallowed nervously, the sword was almost highly levelled above her and ready to strike at any given moment. Olympius's eyes blazed angrily at her decline to return to Skull Cavern and convert his mother back to her natural form; but she wasnt about to revert into the Phoenix just so that Bansheera could get her way and rule Mariner Bay. She had gone through to much with the Phoenix to just give in now, and besides, it wasnt like she would save herself even if she did agree to go back with them. She would be lost to. Dead, even.

The sword started to tilt downwards, but before it could actually come in contact with Sabrina there was a crash as a wave of energy hit Olympius and bounced off and hitting the monster. They cried out and Sabrina felt the lizard monster leave her go; using the energy blast to her advantage she rolled to the side and onto her knees and turned in the direction of the blast. Her eyes widened as she swore...there, standing clear as day in front of her was none other than Vypra and Loki. _Aw man! These clowns again_ she complained

"Surprised?" Vypra asked in her sickly high voice

"I bet you didnt think you'd see us again?" Loki questioned

Olympius growled "You have alot of nerve, coming here!" and he run forward, both he and the lizard monster abandoning Sabrina as if she hadnt somehow melted into the background and wasnt as important anymore.

The red head frowned "What?" she mumured, feeling slightly offended that she didnt seem to be worth their time anymore

"You're just not smart enough to learn," Olympius continued, after he had come to a halt in front of Loki and Vypra "I got rid of you incompentant fools once, I can do it again! And this time it will be for good!"

Loki stepped forward "Yeah, yeah, yeah" he nodded disimissvely "But this time we've brought help!" he turned to Vypra "Didnt we?"

The female in question raised her hand into the air as the clouds darkened, thunder crashed and blue lightning hit the ground; there was an explosion that exploded outwards before imploding back towards the epicentre where the lightning had hit. When the explosion died down Diabolico graced the grounds once more.

"Diabolico," Olympius breathed in what Sabrina could only register as fear "He's alive"

Raising to her feet Sabrina stepped back slightly _That's who Ryan was trying to warn us about_ she thought her gaze locked on the golden demon who she had spent the first few months in Mariner Bay trying to avoid. He was a formidable opponent and she braced herself for one final battle with him, Vypra, Loki and even Olympius. She was the last ranger standing, in a way she figured she could probably take them all; but at what cost? She wouldnt be able to take them without some help or interference from the Phoenix. She may have been strong, but she wasnt _that_ strong.

"Little Impus," Diabolico growled "My how you've grown, thanks to _my_ star power!"

"I thought you were destroyed," Olympius frowned upon the discovery that Diabolico stood before him, although he had been destroyed by the Power Rangers months ago. He had to be, because it was the only way that he, Olympius could acquire the star power for himself.

"I was," Diabolico answered "But now I have come back to reclaim my rightful place!" he stalked forward

Olympius met him half-way "You have no rightful place!" he hissed "Im in charge now!"

Their staffs clashed, sparks flew and the battle between the two demons was one.

Shaking her head Sabrina glanced around, over where Joel and the others had disappeared the red head spotted Angela, frozen with the Thermo-blasters in a case buried beneath the frosty ice. Glancing up at the fighting demons the Phoenix ranger took off towards the older woman "I've gotta get her to the base!" she mumured quietly to herself, as she reached the frozen woman. It was possible to unfreeze her now, but she wasnt sure how much heat would be needed! If she used to little it was possible that her blood would remain frozen and she would die as her body shut down from the lack of oxygen which was in the Bloodstream and if the heat was too hot then she was burn to death "Hang on, Angela" she mumured, unsure if the older woman could hear her "Im gonna get you some help!" and she glanced around "You two!" she yelled at two more scientists "Come here! Pick her up!" she instructed.

The two men carried the frozen woman back to the jeep; while the red head grabbed the case containing the Thermo Blasters, hopped into the drivers seat of the jeep before returning to the base. Leaving Olympius and Diabolico to deal with their issues in the desert behind her.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina sighed as she stood at the head of Angela's bed, the older woman had made it back to the Aquabase and quickly taken to the recovery wing where she had been administred to a particular bed and kept a watchful eye on by the doctors there. After having met Sabrina in the loading bay, Hunter had followed his girlfriend back to the medical bay as she explained everything that had happened out in the field, Olympius showing up and capturing the other rangers, how he had ordered her to go back to Skull Cavern with him to re-form his mother's body, how mid-strike Vypra and Loki had appeared and brought with them an old friend. Diabolico. She had paused, as if Diabolico's appearance was all knew to her "How can he be back?" she asked "I thought once a monster was destroyed that was it! I mean, I know Zurgane and all them came back, but once Lothor was gone so were his minions." she spoke, thinking back on her previous Ranger teams "It was the same with Zeltrax and Mesogog, once we had dealt with the big boss man, everything else just seemed to fall away"

"Maybe because Diabolico and Olympius arent your everyday, regular monsters" Hunter responded, placing his hands on her shoulders as he approached her from behind "Demons are harder to get rid of arent they?"

"I guess so," she nodded as she gazed down onto Angela, reached out and placed her hand on her head.

The older blonde averted his gaze to Sabrina's face and then down at the older woman "She's gonna be fine," he promised "Her temperature is already returning to normal"

"I know," Sabrina nodded

"Then what is it?" Hunter asked "What's on your mind?"

The red head shook her head "Something just doesnt make sense," she told him "Like why would Vypra and Loki revive Diabolico? If there's some hatred between the Generals, wouldnt that cause a rift between Bansheera and her minions? Effectively putting a wall between the trust between the whole group, they should be easier to defeat if their more preoccupied with fighting themselves than they are fighting us" she explained "and yet Olympius was able to capture five rangers, and then abandoned all attacks on me...I just don't understand, what could be more important to a demon, than World Domination"

"You worry too much," Hunter mumured, rubbing her shoulders "You know that?" he smiled "You're gonna get worry lines" and he pressed a kiss to her temple

The red head smiled "I have a worrysome life" she answered "and I highly doubt I'll get worry lines, the Phoenix doesnt age remember?"

"But the guardian does," Hunter mumured

"Good point," Sabrina chuckled, before looking up as her name was called. Captain Mitchell stood in the doorway, when Sabrina's gaze connected with his he waved her over, the red head left Angela's bed and approached her captain.

"How is she?" Mitchell asked

The red head glanced back at Angela "Her temperature is returning to normal" she answered, she nodded "She'll be okay"

"Thank goodness," Mitchell nodded

The intercoms buzzed to life and interrupted the converstion as one of the first commanders voiced echoed loudly "_Urgent. Captain Mitchell to rescue Ops. Immediately"_

"That doesnt sound good," Hunter mumured, as Sabrina caught his hand and pulled him along with her, as she took off after Mitchell.

The three of them entered Rescue Ops to find Olympius on the screens "This is a challenge for the Phoenix Ranger," the demon growled "Meet me alone on the edge of the Northern Woods"

"And if I don't?" Sabrina questioned

"Then I will destroy your friends!" Olympius answered back; before fading from the screens

The red head clenched her hands angrily into fists "I have to go!" she told Mitchell and Hunter

Although the older blonde was reluctant to let his girlfriend go out alone to face a demon who wanted to use her powers to restore an evil kingdom, he knew that she had too. It was her job as a Power Ranger to protect the innocent and right now, that was exactly what the other Rangers were. Innocents. "Okay," he agreed. Mitchell had already agreed and was rummaging through something on the otherside of Ops "Be careful," Hunter warned

"I always am," Sabrina smiled. Hunter glowered. "Okay; bad joke." she kissed him "I promise I'll be careful" she smiled as Mitchell returned

"If your gonna go," the Captain instructed her "I want you to take these" and he held out he case containing the Thermo Blasters

Sabrina nodded, grabbed the box and headed for the loading bay. She morphed, hopped onto her Fire Cycle and was gone in a blaze of heat and flame.

_-Scene-_

Pulling to a halt, the first thing Sabrina noticed was that Olympius was waiting for her, but where was the lizard monster? She knew he had said alone, but she wasnt about to eliminate the fact that demons were evil and they didnt exactly follow the rules, they had no honour! They fought dirty and she wouldnt have put it passed Olympius to launch a surpise attack on her...or at least try too. "I see you wasted no time in getting here," the red demon spoke, as he walked forward.

"What have you done with my friends, Olympius!" she demanded, jumping off her bike and walking forward

"If your so anxious to join them," Olympius answered "Well Im more than happy to point you in the right direction"

There it was. The surprise attack. A swarm of Battlings jumped out of the trees and attacked, but Sabrina who had been anticipating this from the start was ready for them, she raised her hands and blocked several attacks, kick-flipped a few more and knocked another few into one another. Once she had gotten all the Battlings into a group on the floor, the Phoenix ranger flipped over them and unleashed a severe heat blast of fireballs onto them and watched as the combusted seconds after she had landed. "Thermo Blaster!" she commanded, removing her weapons from her waist and jumping at Olympius. She was slashed across the stomach and thrown into a wall, causing her to groan as she hit the ground. That wasnt suppose to happen.

"I suppose I could destroy you right now," Olympius told her "But I have other plans! Either come with me and restore my mother to her natural power, or allow me the pleasure of watching you suffer as your friends are destroyed in front of you!"

Pushing herself to her feet; Sabrina raised her blaster "Never!" she snapped and rushed forward, only to recieve the same anti-attack as before. He was anticipating her moves and she was finding it very difficult to get near her, the second attack was an energy blast to the chest, which knocked her clean off her feet. But in reaction to that she fired her own blast at the demon from her blaster, they hit directly and with Olympius momentarily stunned by her counter attack, the red head was able to get back to her feet and attack. But again met the same fate as before as she was tossed aside like a rag doll that a child had no intention of playing with anymore.

"Freezor!"

The lizard monster from before returned.

Sabrina rolled to her feet and immediately started to back up.

The creature shot out a bright blue energy light, as the red head dived to avoid getting caught in it. The signpost behind her, however, was unlucky and instantly disappeared as the light shone on it.

_I've gotta scan to see if their still okay_ the red head thought to herself, as she raised her hand and touched the side of her helmet. The ultra-heat scan powered up and she was able to see through the monsters chest and pick up the faint heat signatures of her friends. They were huddled together to try and warm one another up. But attempts seemed to be futile "Their freezing in there!" she exclaimed "Guys, if you can hear me! Im gonna try and get you out of there!" she promised. They had been there for her when she needed them the most...now it was time to repay the favour.

Out of nowhere came Olympius's attack, his staff connected with Sabrina's chest and sent her reeling from the unexpected surprise "One ranger is no match for the Mighty Olympius!" he told her

"You seem to forget who that one ranger is!" Sabrina snarled

"This is why its the end," Olympius answered her

But the red head was down for the count _just_ yet.

"Blast her Freezor!" Olympius ordered, but before the monster had the chance Sabrina flamed out and back in behind them. The monster turns to her and opens its gaping mouth as a blast of snow folicles flurry around Sabrina, the red head shook her head as the snow melted into water as it touched her and for once in her life she mentally thanked whoever was listening that she was the source of heat. Of fire and flame. She was glad she was the Phoenix

"Prepare to join your friends in my cold belly dungeon," Freezor growled at her

Sabrina shook her head "Not this time!" she told him "Thermal Blaster!"

The monster shot a stream of frozen ice blasts at her; Sabrina raised her blaster and shot a stream of hot blazing energy at the creatures stomach; heating it to temperatures which caused the ice to melt and the monster to release the other Rangers. At the exact same moment the monster and Sabrina hit the ground, as the red head slipped in an out of conciousness as her suit froze.

"Sabrina!" Dana yelled, pushing herself to her feet and rushing towards the Phoenix Ranger. She dropped to her knees as Chad helped push the teen into a sitting position

"She's frozen," Kelsey stated the obvious

The Pink ranger meanwhile, was looking for Sabrina's battle booster. She inputted a code and watched as the Phoenix suit heated up and the ice instantly melted away

"Your back!" Sabrina cried, after she had been defrosted and found her friends standing over her "Your alive!"

The others nodded

"Oh no!" the Monster cried "They've escaped!"

"It isnt over yet," the red head consoled him

The others took up battle stances around her "Let's go guys," Carter told them

"Right!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" they all shouted, and morphing seconds later

Olympius growled "Freezor get them!" he ordered

But before the monster could attack, Sabrina beat him to the punch. Literally. Hitting him directly in the stomach, the red head reached for the mysterious box that was hidden well on her bike and opened it, inside were five Thermal blasters, waiting to be used. "Carter!" she shouted, throwing the red ranger his first; followed closely by Joel's, Dana's, Chad's and Kelsey's. "Ready!" she commanded, taking her place beside Carter in the line up, as the six rangers prepared their blasters for the final strike "818 engage! And fire!"

There were six energy blasts and the monster exploded -

- only to return seconds later at the height of 30 feet!

"Rail Rescues," Carter commanded into his morpher "on track!"

"Maz Solarzord!" Sabrina added into her own morpher

The two Megazords merged together and the fight was one. At first they were evenly matched, the monster matched the Megazord's attacks hit for hit, before the skies darkened and the Megazord was rendered incapable of producing enough power to attack. Lightning hit the Rangers and the two Megazords broke apart.

"We're a Solarzord," Sabrina offered a suggestion "We draw power from the sunlight to power up our resources, with no sun...we got no power"

Carter nodded in understanding "Stay alert guys," he warned them

There was a growl and Sabrina pointed "There!" she exclaimed, the monster became known in the darkness although he was pretty hard to make out against the darkened back-drop. The rangers fired. There was an explosion, but the monster had disappared as if he was an illusion.

"This is crazy!" Carter complained

The others nodded in agreement

The confusion and attacks from the darkness went on for a few more minutes, before the Rangers grew tiresome of the silly little games Olympius was playing, not to mention the energy blasts that were rendering them useless and incapable of landing a decent hit.

"Guys, we need to get the Omega-Megazord," Carter told his team

Chad nodded "We're losing power! We need to get the Max Solarzord out of here!"

"You're right," Sabrina agreed "Solarzord, launch!"

The Solarzord took to the skies.

"The sun's recharging us," Carter grinned "Lets finish what Freezor started!"

Handing over the controls to Carter, Sabrina followed suit as they took to the Omega-Megazord, and put Freezor down for the count - _Finally._

The rangers cheered

_-Scene-_

"Atchoo!"

Sabrina groaned as she wrapped her bed clothes around her tightly, the fight with Freezor and nearly being turned into a human ice cube had really taken effect on her. She was bed bound after being diagnosed with mild flu symptoms. Chesty cough. Sniffles. Fever, and Headaches. The only downside to being sick was she was bed ridden, but the upside was she got everything done for her and "Ooo Hot chocolate!" she grinned as Kelsey held out a mug of steaming brown liquid with six little white marshmallows bobbing around on the top. "Thanks Kels,"

The others chuckled at her

"Your looking alot better, Angela" Sabrina added, as the older woman was also presented with a cup of drinking chocolate

Angela smiled "Yes, im feeling much better!" she nodded, taking a drink of her chocolate

"Okay," Joel nodded "But if you still need a little warming up -" he added, taking a seat on her bed and grabbing her hand

"Thank you, Joel" Angela smiled, trying to pull her hand free "But I think I'll be just...fine!" she struggled, finally managing to pull her hand free, and effectively tipping her drink all over her. She jumped and looked around for something to dry it with.

Sabrina smiled "I got it," she sniffled, and she pulled back her blankets, set down her own cup and reached across. Clenching her hand into a fist above the wet spot, she smiled as it dried instantly "At least this cold isnt affecting my powers" she grinned

"How is it against your senses?" asked a voice in her ear

"Holy -" Sabrina yelped, jumping in the air and almost tumbling out of bed; if it hadnt been for the pair of arms that had instantly wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back.

Hunter chuckled

"I hate you!" Sabrina pouted

"Love you too," Hunter smiled, kissing her temple "How you feeling?"

The red head glanced up at her boyfriend and then around at her team, who seemed to be wanting to know the truth. Sabrina smirked "How am I feeling?" she asked "Well, im feeling glad that I didnt become a human ice cube today" she chuckled

The others smirked and shook their head at the red head; amused at how she could still be happy-go-lucky, even when she was under the weather.

* * *

**A/N: Again. I am terribly sorry for the late update.**

**I really couldnt decide with story I wanted to update tonight, it was a choice between Abby Holloway (Mystic Force) or Harry Potter (which has had my full attention the past couple of months) then I realized that I hadnt written about Sabrina in a long time, so I decided I would update her tonight and decide between the other two tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry for late updates. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 20/01/2011 at 02:19am_


	28. Mighty Mega Battles

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Again I am terribly sorry for the late update. Seeing as it is half-term I am trying to updates as many stories as I possibly can, but it is a slow progress because I have several other essays for College that are due in after half-term __**and**__ I have an exam on the first tuesday back; so revision is due. So I hope you can accept my apologies for late updates._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Only my OCs and anything unrecognizable is split between myself and Comet Warrior._

* * *

**Mighty Mega Battles**

* * *

The day had started out as usual, the alarm was blaring rapidly throughout the Aqua base calling for the six rangers that occupied the home base; there was some demon attacking the city - then again, when wasnt there a big ugly creature attacking the city?- 17-year-old Sabrina Horizon was one of the six rangers running from her sleeping quarters through the hallways to the loading bay. Sliding into the formation between Chad and Carter, the red head morphed and the bay was lowered down as they took off for the co-ordinates that had been programmed into thier morphers. Upon reaching the the construction sight that creature had decided it would tear apart first the rangers towered over him from a crane's platform, and fired their blasters at the Batlings.

"That's what you think!" Carter spoke, as he glanced down at the creature, who seemed to take the form of a roman gladiator.

"Rangers!" the creature growled "Just as I expected!" he brandished his sword

"Rescue Blasters!" Carter nodded, and the six rangers opened fire on the monster. The beams hit, before they were reflected back at the rangers who groaned as they were thrown off the platform and onto the hard ground below.

Sabrina shook her head, as she rolled onto her stomach and looked up at the monster "What happened?" she asked, glancing around at Dana and Kelsey who lay beside her

"I don't know," Kelsey answered, inspecting her Rescue Blaster

Joel glanced up "Aw man!" he complained "Our blasters did even scratch him!"

"Yeah!" Chad agreed "I've never seen this kinda power before"

Sabrina frowned and turned in his direction "Excuse me?" she asked

"You don't count," the Blue ranger added. The red head shrugged

"Its time to take it up a notch!" Carter told the team, pushing himself to his feet. He flicked his wrist as his V-Lancer appeared "V-Lancer!"

The other rangers followed suit "Fire!"

Aiming into the sky, the rangers fired six brightly coloured lasers before bringing it down onto the creature. Once again the demon deflected the beam back at the Rangers and watched as they hit the ground. Their suits sparking. Rolling once more onto her stomach, Sabrina glanced up at Carter through her visor "Got any more bright ideas?" she asked, struggling to her feet. She really hated getting thrown around like a rag doll; after two teams, one would think she would know how to handle one insignificant demon! Especially when she had the Phoenix on her side.

"Is that the best you can do?" came a snide voice from above, causing the rangers to look up and see Olympius standing over them on the very platform they had once occupied "Pathetic!"

"These guys have pushed me too far!" Joel commented, slamming his fisted hand into the ground. Sabrina glanced his way as he pushed himself to his feet, swung his V-Lancer and fired several green lasers at the monster, whom deflected them with his shield. Despite the cries of the other rangers, Joel weaved his way through the crowd and lept out of the way of the blast from the monster that were sent his way; the Green ranger jumped into the air, flipped over the demon and landed behind him. "You may think your slick, partner!" he added, pointing at the demon "But I got your number!"

Sabrinas hook her head "Don't get cocky, Joel" she mumured, her eyes widening as Olympius stepped up behind the Green ranger "Joel!" she yelled "Behind you!"

"And i've got yours," the red demon growled

Glancing over his shoulder, Joel prepared himself as Olympius blasted energy beams his way. The Green ranger dodged the blast and rolled as Olympius's blasts hit his own monster, rendering him almost useless. Re-grouping with the other rangers; Joel spoke "Now guys!" he nodded, and the rangers prepared their V-Lancers for another Spectrum blast, and this time their attack took the monster off guard causing sparks to fly.

"It worked!" Carter grinned

Olympius growled and took up residence in front of his monster, "We'll be back, Rangers!" he snarled

"You keep that up and we'll have to make you an honoury ranger," Sabrina teased, before the two demons disappeared

"Good job guys," Carter congratulated the team

Joel, however, wasnt so certain on the demise of the demon "I don't think we've seen the last of them!" he commented

_-Scene-_

Once the threat had been dealt with and the rangers had returned to the Aquabase, they had been instructed by Captain Mitchell to report to the de-briefing room to give him the low down on what had happened out in the field. It was for data record purposes mostly; which was why Sabrina found herself leaning on her arms on the polished table in the de-briefing room listening to the others tell Mitchell what had happened several moments ago out in the field "Then we tried the V-Lancers, and he deflected the blast straight back at us!"

"Yeah," Dana agreed "Nothing worked"

"If it hadnt been for Joel's fast thinking," Chad inputted "Who knows where we'd be now!"

Angela looked somewhat impressed as she rounded the table and came to a halt beside Joel, Sabrina watched them from the corner of her eye as Captain Mitchell spoke once more "Well, Infinitor will be back; we're gonna have to come up with something more" he added, in a undertone.

"When do the monsters ever know when to lie down, and quit?" Sabrina asked "What if we just throw a steady stream of power at Infinitor?" she asked, turning to Mitchell "I mean, come on, everything has a limit on how much energy it can take; maybe infinitor has a limit on how much it can return?"

Carter looked skeptical "So that it can absorb enough energy to render us useless?" he asked "Come on Sabrina, that's suicide!"

"Not if you tap into the Phoenix energy," the red head countered

"No!" the others respond instantly. Sabrina rolled her eyes in response, before turning to Angela and Joel who are conversing across the table as Mitchell and the other rangers converse behind her. The red head smirked as she watched Angela compliment the Green ranger on his fast thinking and bravery, and her smirk brightened more when she noticed Joel brighten like a christmas tree at her compliments. _Big ego much?_ she thought, before turning as Captain Mitchell interrupted the moment between Joel and Angela once more.

"Ms. Fairweather?" the Captain called "What about Clark's new technology?"

Almost instantly Angela's eyes gleamed at the mention of 'Clark' "Clark!" she gushed "Yes! Clark would have some great ideas!"

"Who's Clark?" Joel asked, getting to his feet; although it wasnt difficult for the other rangers to pick up on the double tone in his voice

Angela turned back to him "A brilliant scientist," she grinned "He wrote the book on Energy Transformation!" she told the other rangers

"I think my mum tried getting me to read that once," Sabrina pointed out "Didnt understand a word of it! If I didnt know any better, I'd say she used some of his ideas in her own Megazord technology"

Ms. Fairweather shook her head "I highly doubt that Sabrina," she smiled "Your mother's a brainiac; she doesnt need outside help"

The red head smiled "Tell me about it,"

"Will he help us?" Mitchell asked

Angela grinned enthusastically "For me, he would do anything!" she pushed past the rangers "I'll call him right away!" and she left he de-briefing room as Jeol watched her go, a look of disbelief on his face. Sabrina smirked at his look, shook her head, her hair flailing wildly before she turned toe and followed Angela out of the room.

_-Scene-_

"He's in w_ay_ over his head!" Hunter chuckled, as he knelt beside Sabrina's fire bike giving it a complete look over, running check-ups and diagonstics that should have been run every few days just to make sure the bike was up to scratch. The last thing anyone needed was the bike to malfunction when Sabrina was out on it or in the middle of Battle; whatever came first. The person he was talking too was the owner of the bike he was running check's on "You should have seen him! He was like a lovesick puppy, you know kinda like Dustin was when he first met Marah...only, just a level high"

Sabrina shook her head "I think its sweet," she commented "I mean how many times do you actually meet someone who you take an interest too, and they don't know how much you like them?" she asked

Hunter frowned "You seriously want me to answer that?" he asked

"I mean, how many times did you actually fall over yourself to impress me?" she asked him "How many times did you feel that I didnt like you as more than a friend?"

"Well, there was that one time;" Hunter looked up "Totally Talented competition -"

The red head smirked "I remember, you thought Kyle was my boyfriend!" she chuckled

"Its not funny!" the blonde protested "You have no idea the kind of competition I would have had to put up with! You'd known Kyle just about your whole life, you'd known me a couple of months"

"Kyle was like a brother to me," Sabrina retorted "Ther was no way I would chose him over you!"

Glancing back, Hunter got to his feet and wiped his hands on the cloth that was on the table beside the bike "Well, I didnt know that" he responded, moving so that he was standing in front of her "all I knew was he was competition for your attention"

"So you admit you were jealous?" Sabrina asked, placing her arms around his neck as he rested on the table either side of her "The great Hunter Bradley was afraid of a little competition!" she smirked "Who would have th-" she was cut off as his lips crashed down on hers; as he kissed her. Sabrina smirked as she kissed back, but broke apart when the door to the lab opened with a whoosh; causing the couple to look up expectantly to see who had entered. But no one had...although someone had passed; someone who looked exactly like - "Joel?" Sabrina questioned, jumping off the table and hurrying towards the door, and infact there was the Green ranger hurrying down the corridor dressed in an overcoat, no cowboy hat and thick glasses that magnified his eyes.

Exchanging glances Sabrina and Hunter quickly hurried after the Green ranger, curious on what he was up too. Rounding the corner that lead off of one corridor and down another to Angela's lab, Sabrina and Hunter came face to face with an outragous scene. Angela and Clark staring wide-eyed in disbelief at a nerdy looking Joel. "Fellow scientsist," the Green ranger grinned "so how is our project coming along?" he asked

"Joel?" Angela questioned "What's going on?"

"I thought my scientific expertise might come in handy," Joel explained

Sabrina quirked a curious eyebrow "Scientific expertise?" she whispered to Hunter "This coming from the guy who can barely set the clock on the VCR in the boys room"

"...Science is my life!" Joel stated, snapping Sabrina's attention back to him

"Well..." Angela started, but Clark cut her off

"Sounds good!" the new scientist said, clapping Joel on the shoulder "We're actually about done, there's only one more test" and he led the green ranger away.

Taking Joel's distraction to her advantage, Sabrina slipped into the room with Hunter and approached Angela "What's going on?" she asked

"I was hoping you could tell me," Angela sighed, watching as Clark closed the door on Joel and returned to her side. "Clark, this is Sabrina and Hunter; you remember Hayley Horizon from school?" Clark nodded "Well, this is her daughter"

Sabrina smiled "Hi,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Clark smiled "Havent seen Hayley since high school, how is she?"

The red head chewed her lower lip "She's doing fine," she answered, when in all honestly she hadnt spoken to her mother for a good few weeks.

"Why don't we get out of here later?" Clark asked, directing his attention to Angela "Just to get out of here?"

"Oh, great idea" Angela agreed

Hunter, who had been watching Joel frowned and tapped Sabrina's shoulder "Jealous alert!" he mumured.

Sabrina frowned and turned in the Green ranger's direction "Uh-oh..." she mumured "This doesnt look good!"

"Just put those wires into standard configuration," Clark's voice drifted back, as he tapped the glass causing Joel to look up.

Angela moved forward also, curious and fearfully "Joel? Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked

"Yeah," Joel nodded "All done"

Sabrina and Hunter moved closer to the glass "All done?" the red head asked "that looks worse than when he started..."

"Okay, well plug in and lets see how it does," Clark encouraged him

Angela immediately protested "No! Wait -" she was cut off as Joel hit the ignition button and there was an explosion. Sabrina screamed in surprise, as Hunter pulled her into him and they hit the deck. Clark mimicking the blonde's actions and protecting Angela behind them, as if caught in a chain reaction the light instantly lost power and the whole of the Aquabase went dark. Looking up smoke filled the room in which Joel had been sitting "Joel!" Angela yelled, pulling away from Clark and hurrying towads the door. Sabrina following her. Pushing open the door a toasted looking Green ranger stumbled out "Are you okay?" Angela asked

"Yeah," Joel nodded "Must have been a faulty wire"

Angela looked unconvinced before turning away with Clark as Joel looked like broken-hearted puppy, Sabrina sighed and patted him on the shoulder "Want my advice, dude?" she asked "Stop trying so hard!"

"That's easy for you to say," Joel responded "You already have Hunter, its not like someone's gonna move in on him"

Sabrina glanced up at Hunter who was conversing with one of Angela's scientists "Well, if you continue going on this track, then your gonna push Angela further away!" she patted his shoulder and headed out of the lab. Hunter following her. "See Angela...bye Clark"

"Bye Sabrina," Angela waved as the red head disappeared

_-Scene-_

Later that same day, after leaving Hunter in the lab to finish whatever it was he was working on; Sabrina finds herself alone and looking for something to do. She had just bid goodbye to Clark and Angela who were heading out for some lunch at the park, and she couldnt help but notice how close Angela and this Clark guy actually were, if she didnt know any better she'd have said they were actually a couple. Much to Joel's displeasure, and for once the red head couldnt help but feel slightly sorry for her friend. He had done every means possible to show Angela that he was interested in her, but she just wasnt the type of woman to just surrender herself to the next guy who came along; Angela handled herself with pride and dignity, although it was fun to watch Joel swoon all over her like a little lost puppy.

_Speaking of Joel..._Sabrina thought as she passed the mess hall, and ducked inside to see if she could find any of the other rangers _where is he? And Chad_ the last time she had seen the blue ranger, he was taking the micky out of Joel in the boy's room, holding a picture of Angela up to his face and mimicking a high pitched voice to tease Joel about Clark and Angela's close relationship. The red head couldnt help but smile at the memory, although she felt guilty when it came to see Joel all upset over the whole situation. Rounding another corner, the red head came out onto the corridor which was parallel with the sleeping quarters, and much to her relief found Kelsey and Dana standing on the doors of their rooms chatting happily.

"Hey Sabrina," the two girls called, as the red head appraoched "Where've you been?"

"Oh you know," Sabrina responded "Here and there..."

Kelsey looked towards Dana "Are you okay?"

"You havent happened to see Joel and Chad, have you?" the Phoenix ranger asked

Dana shook her head "Not since this morning, why? Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm?" the red head asked "Oh yeah, just catching up. Making sure their staying out of trouble...you know, the usual"

The Yellow and Pink rangers nodded althought they could see that there was something deeper going on, beneath the surface. But before they could question the younger ranger further, the alarm sounded; alerting them to another attack on the city. "Wherever they are," Kelsey commented "I hope their not too busy!"

And the three of them took off at once.

_-Scene-_

"Their at the park!" Carter told the girls, as they headed out in the Rover "Chad and Joel are near-by"

Dana frowned "Why are they at the park?" she asked

"I have a pretty good idea," Sabrina mumured _It would seem Joel's dragged Chad out for his own personal reasons_ she shook her head _that boy will never learn_.

Carter, Sabrina, Kelsey and Dana made it to the park in record time; and were in the process of making sure Angela and Clark where okay when Carter spotted Joel and Chad, along with the new weapons. "Incredible" he breathed

"Their amazing," Dana nodded

"Sweet!" Sabrina agreed

"What are they?" Kelsey asked

Anglea smiled and looked up "Those are the Mega Battles!" she confirmed

Joel smirked as he admired the new body armour "They even got the colour right and everything," he commented, as the monster charged him from behind. Thankfully enough, Chad spotted the demon and fired a quick blast of frozen ice at it. Sabrina tensed beside Carter as her mind reeled back to the fight with Freezor a few weeks ago; and how he had nearly turned her into a Phoenix popsicle

"You okay?" Kelsey asked, touching the red head's shoulder

Sabrina nodded "Just remind me to tell Chad; if he _ever_ points that thing my way; im gonna melt his karate trophies!"

"Duly noted," Kelsey nodded

"Now Joel," Chad stated "Now's your chance!"

Joel nodded and turned back to the monster as he slashed down with his new mega battle; after a few hits the monsters shield broke apart and fell to the ground in pieces; before the Green ranger aimed another well aimed hit at the demon and dropping him within seconds. Before their very eyes, the Infinitor demon exploded and the rangers were able to breath a sigh of relief...

...that was until the demon returned bigger than ever; towering over them like a skyscraper.

"Man, why do they always come back for more?" Sabrina asked, before shivering at how much she reminded herself of her uncle.

Joel turned to face the west and raised his morpher to his helmet "Rail rescues, on track!" he commanded. Within seconds of his request being made, the rail rescues and max solarzord were heading towards their respective rangers; who took to the cockpits and quickly formed the Megazord. Once formed, the Megazord extended its ladder arms in hopes of beating down the now giant infinitor so they could quickly deal with him and head back to base, but the demon had other ideas; latching his claw like hands onto the arms Inifinitor was able to unleash a catastrophic energy blast down the arms and into the main part of the Megazord causing insane damage.

Leaping into the air and attempting to knock the demon away from its counterpat; the Max Solarzord is quickly discarded as Infinitor catches it and flings it aside like a toddler who was bored of its toys.

"This isnt working!" Chad stated "We need the Lightspeed Megazord Sabre!" and flipping a switch on the control panel in front of him; the sabre materalized in the Megazords hands outside the cockpit; although the moment it appeared the skies darkened and the power within the megazord started to decrease as infinitor took this as a signal to attack.

"We're losing power!" Carter stated the obvious

The demon continued to attack; knocking the rangers back with every hit, before finally putting them down with one final blow. "You underestimated me!" he growled "Puny rangers..."

"Puny?" Sabrina exclaimed "Omega-Megazords! Online!" she commanded, before taking to the cockpit of the Omega-Megazord along with the others.

The demon turned in their direction "More tricks, I see" he growled, turning towards the new megazord which stood before him

"Omega missile," Carter commanded "Fire!"

The missiles shot forward, but the demon was able to deflect the attack.

"We've got to get rid of that shield!" Sabrina hissed

The other rangers nodded in agreement; as the demon's energy staff was used against them once more. With desperate yells the omega-megazord hit the ground and remained motionless.

"You are no match for Infinitor!" the demon chuckled darkly

"What are we gonna do?" Kelsey asked, looking to Carter for help

Joel nodded "Yeah, we've tried everything!"

"Hang tough guys," Carter instructed "I think we may have one last chance!"

Sabrina shook her head "It better work!" she commented "Im getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll!"

Powering up his energy staff for one final strike, Infintor fired the offending weapon at the Rangers; "Roll now!" Carter ordered as the six of them twisted their controls to the left and rolled aside seconds before the energy blast hit. Rolling back to their feet, they flipped over the monster and quickly grabbed onto the Lightspeed Megazord Sabre, ignited it and swung it around as it collided with the demon; who exploded.

With Infinitor gone, the skies cleared and returned to their normal state as the rangers stood proud in their Megazord.

_That was a close one_ Sabrina thought _for a moment there; I though we were goners! Infinitor could have been the end of us_ glancing around at her friends, the red smiled and nodded, at least once again they had come out on top.

_-Scene-_

The day was over; well...almost over...the threat had been dealt with, Angela and Clark were safe and the rangers were celebrating their new Mega Battles as they headed down the hallway within the Aquabase towards the mess hall for some food and drink. "Our new Mega Battles are awesome!" Chad grinned, clapping Joel on the shoulder

"Almost as awesome as Clark," Kelsey responded

Suddenly Dana gasped, and pushed Kelsey and Sabrina towards the door of the mess hall "There he is!" she grinned, as the three girls laughed joyfully. Beyond the door of the mess hall, Clark had just leaned in to whisper something to Angela who was smiling broadly. Sabrina paused and glanced over her shoulder at Joel who looked heart broken, the red head offered him a small smile before following the other rangers into the mess.

"Hi Ms. Fairweather," Kelsey greeted

Angela looked up "Hi," she smiled

"Hi Clark," Sabrina waved, as she moved past with Kelsey and Dana, and headed to an empty table

"Hey guys," Clark waved back; as the girls disappared "Hello, Joel" he added to the Green ranger who towered over him "Have a seat!"

Joel shook his head "No, I just wanted to say thanks" he nodded "the Mega Battles really saved us out there!"

"It should really be I thanking you," Clark responded, getting to his feet "Besides, it was all really worth it; I got to spend time with Angela" he grinned down at Ms. Fairweather who returned the smile "I've gotta get going..." he turned, grabbed his briefcase, squeezed Angela's shoulder and left the mess.

Joel sighed as his shoulders dropped; before he approached a smiling Angela from behind "You really love him, don't you?" he asked her

"Yeah," Angela nodded "Couldnt live without him"

Twisting in her seat, Sabrina watched the scene unfold before her; it was truly heartbreaking to watch.

"Im really happy for you," Joel admitted "You deserve the best boyfriend in the world!"

Angela paused and turned around "Boyfriend?" she questioned "Clark is my brother..." she informed the Green ranger, as the others laughed at his expense "You didnt think, he and -"

"No, no, no," Joel stated over and over, as he backed up from the advancing scientist "I was just kidding! Anyone can see that's your brother"

Sabrina exchanged looks with the rest of the team.

"And I wanted to thank you too," Angela spoke, leaning in and kissing Joel's cheek "for watching out for him!" she smiled and walked away.

Joel seemed frozen in shock at her guesture of gratitude, lifting themselves from their seats the rest of the Ranger team crowded around their green ranger as Sabrina waved her hand in front of his face, before snapping her fingers and watching as his legs gave out from underneath him; as if they had turned to jelly. Catching him, Carter, Kelsey and Chad steady him on his feet as Dana and Sabrina exchange grins at his actions.

With a happy cry Joel replaces his hat on his head; almost as if someone had flipped a switch and the depressed Joel had shifted and the usual, happy-go-lucky, Joel had returned

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update. I'll try and get the next out early, but I cant promise anything.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and split between myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 22/02/2011 at 01:55am_


	29. Ocean Blue

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_OMG! I AM SO SORRY! Its been what? 2 months since my last update? I hope you lovely people can forgive me for such a late update. Comet Warrior had sent me the guidelines for this chapter months ago, its just I completely and honestly forgot that they were on my computer somewhere. That and I have been terribly busy with another story and then there is college (which I am still behind in. But thats another story) anyway, I hope you forgive me and to make it up to you, here's another chapter from Sabrina and the Phoenix._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to myself and Comet Warrior. Enjoy._

* * *

**Ocean Blue**

* * *

"How is Blake?" Sabrina asked, as she lay beside Tori on the scarlet beach towel. Her red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, there were sunglasses on her face covering her eyes and the heat of the sun bore down on her back. She had just finished lathering her skin in sun block and was now just enjoying the down time she was having with her friends and boyfriend after the mild training run she had to undergo with the other Rangers earlier that morning at the Aquabase.

Tori cracked open her eyes and glanced sideways "He's great," she smiled "Writes just about every day, and I get a phone call once a month, twice if he isnt too busy"

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked "Does he mention when he is coming home?"

"He hasnt yet," Tori responded

The red head grinned "Maybe he wants to surprise you?" she suggested

"It would be a great surprise," Tori nodded, returning the grin, as her mind drifted to her boyfriend.

Sabrina smirked and shook her head as she rolled onto her back and sat up, just as Hunter returned from getting the drinks. He passed her, her usual order and then sat down beside her, the red head sipped her water through the straw which Hunter had placed in it and looked out across the ocean as it shimmered in the rays of the sun.

"What's on your mind?" Hunter asked, touching her shoulder

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, glancing back "Oh nothing, just thinking..."

Tori glanced up over her shoulder "About?"

"The rangers last battle with Infinitor," Sabrina answered "The fight with him was a close one; he nearly destroyed us, completely!"

"Yeah, but he didnt" Hunter spoke, squeezing her shoulder "That's what counts. Now just relax, you do remember what that is right?"

Sabrina smirked "I used," she responded "You know, back in Miami, I knew the meaning of the word 'Relaxation' and then I moved to Blue Bay Harbour, met you lot and my life has never been the same again!"

"For good or bad?" Tori asked

"That depends on how you look at it," Sabrina teased "Sometimes its for the good, and then others its for the bad. The fight with Infinitor, would definitely come under the 'Bad' section in my book"

Tori and Hunter chuckled

Supporting a smile, Sabrina turned her attention once more to the ocean ahead of her as she sipped her drink. Children played together in the sea as the waves foamed as they curled and crashed against the golden sand of the beach. Surfers swam out to get bigger waves, as jets skis skimmed the cool looking water as many others shared in the blissful nature as they played and enjoyed themselves without a care in the world. As she watched the people of Mariner Bay, a familiar face caught Sabrina's attention.

"Chad..." she mumured, spotting the Blue ranger sitting on a surfboard out near the pier; he was holding what appeared to be trash in his hands and talking to a group of muscle bound meat head's that were throwing whatever they had in their hands into the sea. Curling her hands into fists in the sand, Sabrina pushed herself to her feet and hurried down to the waters edge, as Hunter and Tori frowned after her.

Glancing sideways, Tori caught Hunter's eye "Where is she going?"

"Dunno," Hunter shrugged, watching his girlfriend closely

Having lived in Miami for most of her life, Sabrina knew what it meant to keep the sea free of garbage. She was all for protecting the planet, especially now that she was not only a Power Ranger but also the Phoenix; but back before she was all that, she and her Miami friends had protested several times to save specific animals and to help clean up the ocean, so these couple of teens dumping waste into the water just didnt sit right with her...and obviously didnt sit right with Chad either.

Upon reaching the pier, Sabrina frowned as she watched Chad paddle under the wooden bridge _What are you doing, Chad?_ she thought, _I thought your karate training was boosting your self-confidence? You're not supposed to be running away from these guys, you could so take them!_ figuring Chad wasnt coming back to sort these guys out, Sabrina stepped further out onto the pier before stumbling as it quaked beneath her feet and the group of kids were thrown unceremonisly over the edge and into the water with a splash.

"Ha!" Sabrina laughed, as she watched the boys nod their head and start to scoop up the trash they had already thrown into the sea and start to clean it up. "Nice one Chad!" she nodded in approvement, before turning toe and returning up the beach towards Hunter and Tori, however, she hadn't taken more than a step off the pier when she felt a strange feeling that caused her to turn back to the waters edge _What the -?_ she frowned, this feeling...it was weird, she had never felt like this before.

It wasnt the familiar feeling that she had whenever something evil was around, but it definitely wasnt human. Whatever it was, the Phoenix clearly didnt like it. _What is up with you today, Phoenix?_ the red head found herself thinking, hoping that the Phoenix would give her some sort of clue as to why she didnt want to go anywhere near this new source of energy that she was obviously picking up. _Whatever it is...don't screw up my day_ she added as an after thought, before turning and heading up the beach to where Hunter and Tori were watching her cuirously.

_-Scene-_

"Sabrina, wake up!" Hunter whispered, as he pulled back the blanket that buried his girlfriend in her bed. It was the morning after their day at the beach with Tori and despite it being another quiet day at the Aquabase, Rescue Ops had just recieved a connection problem with one of the video cables surrounding the outside of the Aqua base.

Sabrina groaned into her pillow, she hadnt slept much the previous night due the annoying feeling that there was something strange near the Aqua Base, and whatever it was, it wasnt human and it wasnt evil; thus she had been up half the night trying to figure out what the hell was causing the Phoenix to react the way it had! She was half tempted to phone her mother and see if she had any idea on what was going on with the Phoenix, but she didnt want to risk her mother getting worried over her safety and coming back to Mariner Bay; not that she would have minded seeing her mother, but who would watch over the Cyber Cafe while Hayley was away? Thankfully enough the strange feeling disappeared at sometime around 3:00am and the red head was finally able to catch some shut eye.

Hunter chuckled, as he brushed aside some red hair from his girlfriends face "Come on Sabrina, time to wake up" he mumured again

"No, sleepy time" Sabrina responded

"Actually, its time to wake up time," Hunter smirked "Come on, we've got a problem in rescue ops"

The red head rolled over and cracked an eye open "What kind of problem?" she asked "I didnt hear the alarm"

"Its not Monster related," Hunter answered "There's a problem with one of the video cables. Chad's about to head out and fix it, you going to come keep an eye on him?"

Sabrina grumbled and rolled over to face the wall once more "Fine!" she complained "Im up! Im up!" and kicking her blankets off of her legs she rolled out of bed, and immediately reached for her soccer shorts and jersey which lay on the back of the chair opposite her bed.

Once she had dressed, Sabrina pulled her naturally long hair back into a low ponytail, linked her hand with Hunters and allowed him to lead her to Rescue Ops where the rest of the rangers, minus Chad, were waiting. As she walked, the red head frowned as the familiar sensation from yesterday and earlier that morning retuned. "What the hell?" she complained

"What?" Hunter questioned, glancing down "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, looking up "Yeah!" she nodded "Yeah...im fine" but she could tell that she sounded anything but fine.

Reaching the others, Sabrina popped up beside Joel just as Captain Mitchell began speaking "You should be coming up on a broken cable,"

"_I got it, sir,"_ came Chad's reply "_Its actually pretty minor..."_ he paused _"There...that should do it. Give it a go!"_

Captain Mitchell nodded "You did it, Chad!" he grinned, as the Blue ranger appeared on the screens and offered them a thumbs up. "Return to base,"

"Let's go meet him at the transport," Carter suggested, and the rangers moved out

_-Scene-_

Arriving at the transport bay, the rest of the ranger team frowned as they expected Chad to be getting out of the pool and waiting for them. However, they didnt expect to walk in and find an empty pool. Immediately dropping to her knees near the edge of the pool Dana frowned, as Sabrina squatted down near the edge, holding onto the railing so she wouldnt fall in.

"What's taking him so long?" Dana questioned, raising to her feet and stepping backwards

Kelsey stepped forward "Something's not right," she commented, a look of determination flicking across her face

"Im going in!" Carter spoke suddenly, causing Sabrina to jump in surprise.

She had been concentrating hard on the freaky feeling that had reappeared from yesterday, and as the Red ranger prepared his scuba gear, the red head frowned as the strange feeling continued to creep closer and closer. _What is that?_ she thought, before something broke the surface of the pool "Chad!" she exclaimed, as the blue rangers unconscious body re-surfaced "Get him out of there!" she added, turning to Carter who appeared behind her. The water from the pool spilled out onto the floor around the others feet as Carter and Kelsey jumped into the pool and immediately hauled Chad out with the help of Dana, Sabrina and Joel.

"He needs medical attention!" Dana confirmed, and between them Joel and Carter carried the unconscious blue ranger from the transport bay; across the aqua base and into the infirmary where Mrs. Fairweather set to work on bringing him back.

While Angela worked, Sabrina realized that the feeling from before had once again - disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"He's coming around," Dana mumured, after what felt like hours. The whole ranger team were standing around the bed which was occupied by Chad. They had been waiting for him to wake up so that they could ask what had happened.

Kelsey smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed, Sabrina stood at his head; her arms folded over her chest "You scared us," the Yellow ranger admitted

"What happened out there?" Joel asked

Chad glanced at him "Some rocks fell," he answered "I was pinned down, and then, someone pulled me free..." he turned his head to the side and glanced at Sabrina.

The Phoenix frowned "What?" she asked

"Did you come save me?" he asked

"No," Sabrina answered "Im the Phoenix; besides, I can't swim"

It was Chad's turn to frown "Thats impossible," he mumured

"What is?" Sabrina asked

"Nothing," Chad answered, a little uneasily

Movement from Chad's otherside cause Sabrina to look up, Dana was getting to her feet "Come on guys," she told the others "he needs his rest"

The others nodded in agreement and headed for the door, Sabrina patted her friends shoulder as she paused at the door to turn off the light. Once outside and with the door closed behind her, the red head turned left and started the walk back to her bedroom, but stopped as she felt the same feeling once more. Why did it keep coming back? And why did she always seem to feel it whenever she was near water...on the pier at the beach, again that morning when she was in her room, while waiting for Chad near the pool in the transport bay; and now in the hallway of the Aquabase.

Grinding to a halt, Sabrina glanced around before turning to the open tunnel in which she had stopped; she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the feeling, zoning in on the energy field. It definitely wasnt human, and it wasnt evil; so what was it? What was the only element that would make fire recoil? Make it react in the opposite way that it was supposed to? _Water_ Sabrina thought, answering her own question. So maybe this feeling, that was making the Phoenix react defensively and recoil away from it, was some kind of water spirit. Chewing her lower lip, Sabrina opened her eyes and stared out through the clear glass of the windows and into the dark water beyond; but what kind of water creature would make her Phoenix act strangely? Was it possible that there were other creatures out there? Magical creatures? She couldnt have been the only one, if the Phoenix existed then why couldnt others?

Making a mental note to call her mother tonight, Sabrina turned toe and returned to her bedroom; her thoughts consumed with what kind of water spirit could be making her Phoenix react this way.

_-Scene-_

"A mermaid?" Sabrina questioned, as she sat cross-legged on her bed, her phone in her hand as her headphones were plugged into her ears, and she was speaking into the small box on the wire. Normally she only used this when she was out training on the soccer field, or if she was out running, other than that she never used them, but she was busy doing research of her own today on the strange feeling that had plagued her for the past couple of days and she really needed both hands when she was using the keypad, and since she was the phone with her mother and uncle Tommy at the same time she needed someway to talk with them both as well as continue her search "Seriously?" she asked "Mom, there's no such thing!"

_"You'd think after 3 years of being the Phoenix,"_ Hayley spoke "_You'd realize that mythical creatures actually existed."_

_"Your mother is right, Sabrina"_ Tommy answered "_If the Phoenix can exist, then why not Mermaids?"_

Sabrina sighed, as she brought up a search engine and typed in _'Mermaids'_ as several pages popped up on her screen seconds after she had clicked 'enter' "Mom, there is like several different pages on Mermaids," she complained "I havent done this much research since I was in school!"

Hayley's laughter echoed down the line "_You want answers, then you need to take the time to read up on these things"_

"Why can't you do the researching?" Sabrina asked "You're used to it!"

_"You're the Phoenix, Sabrina_" Tommy chuckled "_This is your burden"_

Sabrina frowned "Im feeling the love, Uncle Tommy" she commented "Just tell it as it is"

"_You know I don't mean it like that, Firebird_" the former Black ranger responded. Sabrina smiled at the nickname. "_But only you can find out the correct answers, maybe you should try and find this creature; lock onto the energy using the Phoenix and follow it. Find the answers the old fashioned way, rather than using a computer"_

The red head stared at her computer screen, that actually sounded like a good idea; and on the plus side she wouldnt be sitting around doing nothing. She would actually be out in the open air. "That doesnt sound like a bad idea, Uncle Tommy" she smiled, looking up as a knock came at her bedroom door "Come in!" she called, before returning her attention to her phone call "Guys, I have to go, I'll call you back later, with my findings"

Chad walked in "Hey, Sabrina" he smiled

"_See ya baby,"_ Hayley responded "_Be careful"_

"I will,"

The call ended, and Sabrina removed her headphones from her blackberry "Hey, you're okay" she smiled at the Blue ranger "How you feeling?"

"Better," Chad nodded "Um, you're not busy are you?" he asked

"No," Sabrina answered "I was just about to head out actually, I got something to take care of, some research. Why? What's up?"

The blue ranger shook his head "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if maybe I could talk to you, about something. I mean, I could go to the others about this but they may just thing im crazy, but I think you'd have a better understanding than they would, what with being the Phoenix and everything"

Sabrina nodded "Okay," she agreed "Well, whats on your mind?"

"You know after yesterday?" Chad asked "Well, I think I was saved by a Mermaid"

The red head's eyes widened as Chad told her about the previous night after they had left him in the medical bay. How he had a conversation with a mermaid in the transport bay, and how she had told him she had saved him from the rock slide which had knocked him unconscious. Once he had finished speaking, Sabrina pondered her thoughts for a few minutes, before turning her to friend "Maybe my mom was right," she spoke

"Right about what?" Chad questioned

"Maybe Im not the only magical creature in this world," the red head answered

_-Scene-_

Several hours after the relevation that there were in fact other magical creatures in the world, aside from the Phoenix; Sabrina and Chad loaded equipment in the land rover and headed out for the beach, once at the coast the Chad prepared a ski for both him and his friend before heading out on the surface of the water themselves, they didnt stick close to shore but broke the boundaries and went as far as they could on the jet ski, figuring that a mermaid wouldn't risk coming to close to the shore in fear of being marooned on the sea bed and exposed to the human world.

"Anything?" Sabrina asked, after at least two hours out at sea. They had been searching non-stop for the mermaid, switching positions on the open water in hopes of finding her somewhere. As Chad controlled the jet ski, Sabrina searched the waves for any sign of the girl that Chad had described to her; but sadly they were coming up empty.

"No," Chad sighed, dropping the binoculars so that they hung around his neck; he glanced back at Sabrina "Maybe we should try somewhere else?" he suggested

Sabrina glanced at him "Chad, we've been out here for hours!" she told him "If there was anything to find, we would have found it by now. I'm your friend, and I believe when you say you were rescued by a mermaid, but she obviously doesnt want to be found," she sighed "I say we head back to the docks, and return to the base"

With another heavy sigh, Chad nodded and started the engine of the jet ski, and return to the dock. Clambering up onto the dock first, Sabrina turned and held out her hand as she pulled Chad up beside her, after he had secured the jet ski; once everything was safe and back where it belonged the two friends started to head back the way they had come, when a female voice cut through the silence and caused Chad to stop short and turn around.

"Uh, hey," the Blue ranger stammered, as he returned to the edge of the dock and knelt down "I've been looking for you everywhere," he turned to Sabrina "this is Sabrina; the Phoenix"

The mermaid smiled at the red head, who knelt beside Chad

"Hi," Sabrina smiled

"I didnt get a chance to say thank you," Chad continued "You saved my life"

The mermaid giggled. Sabrina smiled as she glanced sideways at Chad and then at the mermaid.

"I just realized," Chad smiled "I don't even know your name"

"It's Marina," the water creature answered

Chad smiled "Marina," he repeated, liking the way it sounded on his lips. Sabrina smirked. "That's nice" he nodded

"I have a gift for you," Marina spoke "For both of you," she presented them both with an ornate box

"Oh, you shouldnt have," Sabrina smiled, reaching down and touching one of the boxes. As she lifted it into the air she added "Thank you" before proceeding to open the box, and revealing a beautiful red starfish, shaped figurine.

Chad mimicked her actions and opened his box as a dolphin figurine sat on a red velvety cushion. With a smile, before both figurines glowed brightly and energy shot up into the air catching both unsuspecting teens in the face. Chad and Sabrina flipped over and landed on their backs as swirls of energy engulfed them, and as the energy disappeared chains appeared wrapping themselves tightly around their captives

"Chad!" Marina exclaimed "Sabrina!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sabrina demanedd, as chains appeared bounding her arms and preventing her from moving.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, there was a flash and Vypra, along with Loki and a horde of Batlings appeared a few feet away.

"Vypra!" Chad gasped in surprise, as Sabrina glared

The Battlings swarmed the two rangers and hauled them to their feet; as Vypra approached the edge of the peer and stared down at Marina "Good work," she complimented the water creature "I told you they'd never forget you"

"You knew?" Chad asked, his voice laced with betrayal; as his eyes reflected how he felt

Sabrina glared at Vypra; obviously this had something to do with her.

"No," Marina cried, shaking her head furiously "She tricked me!"

With a dark smirk, Vypra turned back to the two rangers and raised her sword "I've been waiting along time for this day," she commented, as her Battlings forced the two onto their knees at her feet. Raising her sword higher, Sabrina struggled against the Battlings that held her as her rival struck, swinging her sword through the air and down towards Chad.

But the sword never hit; the dock rocked beneath Vypra's feet and she was knocked off balance. The red head smirked "Too bad you didnt land on your face!" she sneered "Then your outside would look as ugly as your inside!"

Vypra glared before turning to the waters edge as she watched the Mermaid attempt to escape

"Catch her!" Loki yelled, as he and a few Battlings chased Marina down the dock "Don't let her swim away!"

"No!" Chad exclaimed

Sabrina struggled against her binds "No," she snapped "Just let her go!"

In a spark a net appeared, as Loki gave the order to throw it over Marina; before moving to haul her out of the water using the net.

"No," Marina cried "No! Please help me!"

In their attempts to free themselves, Sabrina and Chad only resulted in themselves being tossed around like rag dolls and thrown further up the dock away from Marina; and chained to a railing, where they couldnt do much of anything except watch, and listen to Marina's cries for help as the Battlings lifted her from her domain, and wrap her securely in the net; with a heavy heave the Battlings then lifted the net with the mermaid back into the water leaving her completely helpless as she disappeared beneath the surface.

"Marina!" Chad screamed, as Vypra watched with her usual sardistic smirk

Sabrina glared, how Vypra was going to pay when she was out of these chains.

"You're next!" Vypra told Chad, as she retuned to them and levelled him with her sword. Raising it just as before, the she-demon was knocked off balance once more as with a burst of energy sent her stumbling, glaring back at the two rangers, she found them standing in front of her completely chain free. Apparently, Chad had struggled enough to manage to touch his morpher with the tip of his fingers and sent a burst of energy at the she-demon, giving him enough time to free himself and Sabrina from their captives.

However, the blue ranger didnt stick around for any fighting, the moment he was free he flew to his feet and dived off the edge of the dock and into the water.

"Yeah, thanks alot Chad," Sabrina complained, watching him disappear, before turning her attention to the rest of the demons on the dock. Surrounding her. Flexing her fingers Sabrina watched as a few Battlings and Loki stepped back as fire ignited and appeared around her hands, a warning "Back off!" she hissed at the demons "I mean it! One false move, and you're all taking a swim!"

Unfortunately, not all heeded her warning and a Battling bounced forward

Sabrina reacted by throwing up her hand and firing off a small fire blast, at the creature. The Battling shrieked as the flame hit it in the face and it tumbled backwards off the dock and into the water. But as the Battling it, a chain reaction occured; the Battling disappeared while Chad reappeared, fully morphed and flipping backwards out of the water and up onto the dock, as he landed he knocked around a few Battlings, which drew the Courts attention away from Sabrina and onto him.

While Chad dealt with the Battlings, Sabrina blasted those few around her away before falling into formation "Lightspeed Rescue!" she commanded, and her suit materalized on her body, before she too joined the fight.

"How dare you use someone so innocent for your dirty work!" Chad stated, as he took on Vypra "That's low! Even for you!"

Vypra levelled him with her sword, as he was rendered helpless once more as a swarm of Battlings attacked him by surprise. From behind, it would have seemed that not even Sabrina was having the best of luck; staggering from a kick to the chest Sabrina collided forcefully with Chad as they struck back-to-back

"This doesnt look good!" the red head commented over her shoulder, striking a defensive position as the Battlings bounced on their feet around her and Chad blocking them in "Now what?"

"Did you really think you could take on all of us?" Vypra asked,

Sabrina glared "That was the General idea!" she spat

"Well, think again!" Loki growled, as he stormed forward, before stumbling himself as sparks flew from his armour plated chest

Sabrina frowned and glanced up as relief washed over her at the sight of the other Rangers "Guys!" she exclaimed, fighting off the Batlings as she and Chad re-group with their team-mates "Am I glad to see you!" she smiled as she joined them

"Well, it looked like you could use a hand," Carter responded

Chad nodded "We sure could," he agreed

Squaring off against the demons, who were still up for the challenge the rangers prepared themselves for battle, as Vypra fired of a fast one and launches and energy blast from her sword at her enemy; Chad blocked, deflecting the blast into the water as an eruption occurred encasing the rangers in smoke; as the smoke cleared Carter's voice rang out.

"V-Lancers!" the red ranger commanded, as the six rangers stood opposite the demons, their weapons in hand

"Spectrum Blast!" Sabrina exclaimed, firing along with the others into the air and then bringing the burning 'V' down onto her enemy. The Battlings disappeared, but Loki and Vypra remained, singed, tattered, but nevertheless alive; and slowly regaining their footing.

Vypra glared angrily at the rangers "We may have lost today," she muttered "But now we know their weakness!" she glowered at Chad and Sabrina "Love; and those they hold most dear!"

Sabrina perked up "Oh, you mean the weakness that nearly put you flat on your face - or in my case - soaked in water and struck my lightning?" she smirked "Oh yes, if only everyone was as weak as I am! Maybe there'd be no reason for the Power Rangers!"

"She's got a point," Loki pointed out "It must have taken you, what? A week and a half to finally get your hair back in order; and don't forget the hard work you had to go through to get all those scorch marks out of your amour"

The rangers exchanged looks; as Vypra clocked Loki across the head with her sword "Quiet, you fool!" she snapped

"What, did I say?" Loki frowned, as they disappeared

Meanwhile, the rangers had lowered their weapons, and turned to their friends "Are you guys okay?" Kelsey asked, concern in her tone

"We're fine," Chad nodded, patting Kelsey's shoulder "But im worried about Marina!" he added, glancing out across the water "Where is she?"

Sabrina moved forward and touched his shoulder, she couldnt sense Marina's energy signature.

She had gone.

_-Scene-_

The day was over, and dusk was starting to fall; the sun was setting in the distance as the sea was calm and collected. Like it was supposed to be. Chad sat on the dock staring out over the cool calmness, as he felt footsteps vibrating across the dock behind him and seconds later Sabrina dropped to her knees beside him "You're not going to find her," Sabrina spoke "If she doesnt want to be -" she cut off as the strange feeling from before returned "Uh, Chad..." she cut off

Marina broke the surface of the ocean, as she appeared beneath the rangers on the dock

Chad, smiled as she appeared "You came back," he spoke, almost hopefull

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Marina apologized "I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"We know that," Sabrina nodded

Chad smiled at her, before turning back to Marina "We're the ones who should be sorry, Vypra was only using you, to get to us." he reached forward and touched her hand "But she's gone now, and I will never let her touch you again"

Sabrina nodded in agreement

"We can be together," Chad added, hopefully

"I only wish that were true," Marina sighed "But we come from different worlds"

Chad frowned and shook his head, as Sabrina watched sadly from the sidelines. This was so not fair, if it was possible for her to exist in the human world, as the Phoenix nonetheless, and have a wonderful guy like Hunter as her boyfriend; then what as keeping Marina from being with a wonderful guy like Chad?

Yes, okay there was the fact that she had a tail, but she also had a heart, they could work around the fact that she was a mermaid; there had to be a way for them to work out what they had for one another.

"...Goodbye Chad," Marina's voice cut through Sabrina's thoughts as she moved further out to sea, leaving the blue ranger reaching out for her "...you will always be in my heart!"

Opening her mouth to tell her friend to go after the mermaid, Sabrina cuts herself off; as the girl disappeared beneath the water and left the two rangers alone on the dock once more. Chad dropped his arm to his side, as his eyes scanned the water for any hope that Marina would re-consider and return.

Silence fell, and Sabrina couldnt help but feel helpess as Chad had his heart crushed for what she suspected was the first time. Pushing herself to her feet, the red head leant on the railing as she too stared out across the ocean, she had proof now that she wasnt the only magical being in the world, she and Marina were alot alike in many ways, except for their elements. In the elements they were total opposites, but that didnt mean they couldnt have been friends; but that hope of a new friend had been dashed at the same moment Chad had lost possibly the love of his life.

Footsteps rebounded on the docks, as another person joined the two rangers. Sabrina glanced up and smiled as Kelsey joined them.

"I told you I'd finally know when I met the right girl," Chad finally spoke, as Kelsey stopped beside him "She was the right girl!"

Exchanging looks over Chad's shoulder; Kelsey wrapped her arm around the blue ranger as Sabrina rested her head on his shoulder in comfort.

He may have lost Marina...

...but he still had them.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I felt so bad for Chad in this episode. It was so sad. He had his heart crushed!**

**Again, I would like to apologize for the late update.**

**Review (PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and split between myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 09 April 2011 at 01:39am_


	30. Trakeena's Revenge Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Argh! I cannot believe it has been 2 months since the last update of our fire-loving Phoenix. I am terribly sorry for the wait. Really, but several events have gotten in the way. As most of you know my Abby Series took priority, that and I College just got too much for me to handle. Although I did manage to pass my course and get my diploma...University here I come. Yay. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for the late updates. And I hope this chapter makes up for it._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to myself and Comet Warrior._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Trakeena's Revenge**

**Part 1**

* * *

The smoke continued to increase within the complex as the rangers and other fire service men made sure to rush out those who were trapped inside. Flames burned their way throughout the building, as Sabrina and the rangers treaded lightly in search of people who were trapped or rendered unconscious by the smoke. Using her power over Fire, Sabrina was able to decrease the spread of the flames and protect the rangers and innocents from more than one backdraft.

"Hello," Carter yelled, as Sabrina followed him through more rooms, whilst the rest of their team-mates made sure that those who they had already found were out safe.

Ducking into one of the burning room's Sabrina looked around "Is anyone in here?" she called out, she waited, before turning to the sound of a miniature cry for help in one of the closets of the room she was in "Hello?" she called, venturing closer and kicking open the door. Inside pressed against the corner of the closet, clutching a small action figure was a sandy-blonde haired boy.

"Please help me..." he whimpered

"Come here," Sabrina said, holding out her hands for him. The boy ambled out of the closet and into her arms. As she scooped him up, Sabrina noticed that he looked no older than 6, and he was shaking in fear "It's Ok, I'm going to get you out of here" she swore "Hold on." she added, as she swung him up onto her hip and hurried from the room, meeting up with Carter who had also found another victim inside. "Let's get out of here!" she shouted over the flames

Carter nodded and led the way down the burning hallway.

Once outside, the Red ranger was relieved of the man he has saved as Sabrina carried the little boy towards the back of another ambulance, setting him down she ruffled his hair, nodded at a paramedic and returned to her team

"Whoa, that fire's intense" Carter said, as Sabrina rounded the front of the fire truck and came to a stop beside him and Chad "Did we get everyone?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded "They're all out"

"All right. That's good news at least" Carter agreed, lifting his morpher to his visor and hitting the communicator on the side of his helmet "Joel, where are you?"

"Just look over your shoulder," came the response of the Green ranger

Looking to the top of the apartment building, Sabrina shook her head as the Green zord flew into view.

"I see the hot spot," he added "Maneuvering to a better position" he confirmed, plunging down low over the crowd

Hitting the ground, the rangers sighed at their team-mate's antics and Carter reprimanded him for his reaction "Joel! What are you doing? You could have hurt someone!"

"Sorry guys, still get carried away sometimes" Joel apologized, and he dropped a payload of water bombs onto the burning building. There was an explosion of water which covered the building, and the flames disappeared bit-by-bit "I love water bombs!"

Pulling out, a mass of photos fluttered down to the ground as the citizens cheered as the fire was distinguished.

Stooping to pick up a flyer, Sabrina rolled her eyes and handed it back to her team-mates who shook their heads. "Now this I don't believe," Carter chuckled

"Joel, you are such a hot dog!" Sabrina laughed, looking up towards where the Green ranger was airborne

"Coming from you Sabrina," Joel responded, a smirk in his voice "I'll take that as a compliment"

Sabrina laughed.

Once back on the ground, Joel was instantly mobbed by the citizens who had either been trapped inside the building, or had come to try and help out.

"Why do you always have to be the center of attention?" Carter asked, nabbing a flying from inside the jeep and turning to his friend

"Well, I don't have to be," Joel answered, signing another flyer "It's just that I usually am"

Carter scoffed "Yeah" he nodded, exchanging looks with the rest of his friends

_-Scene-_

"So, people have just been disappearing?" Sabrina asked

Carter nodded "Seems that way," he agrees "Could be nothing, though" he pointed out

"Could be anything," Sabrina countered "It wouldn't be the first time that a villain has kidnapped human's for their own personal pleasure" she explained "I know Mesogog used the life force of his second in command to power up his laser, back last year"

Silence fell around them, as they continued to search for any signs that would indicate to where the people had been taken, or who had taken them. During her moment of silence, Sabrina realized that during an assignment she was usually paired with Carter as opposed to another team member "Don't you find it strange that we always seem to get paired up?" she asked, looking thoughtful

"No," Carter answered "I mean we do make a pretty good team" he pointed out

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, now..."

"What do you mean 'now'?" Carter asked

"Well, if I remember correctly, there was a time that you didn't like me at all" Sabrina responded "There was a time, when we were starting out that you actually believed I was after your leader position. I think your exacts words were 'The only reason I'm doing so bad, is because Sabrina is being trained as new team-leader!'" she recited

Carter scoffed, smiled and shook his head "Ok, I'll admit, I was a little skeptical at first..."

"At first?" Sabrina asked "You nearly took my head off when that little boy was attacked"

"I thought you were putting his life in danger, by not letting me get him out of there!" Carter defended "I didn't realize that there were canisters in the building"

Sabrina grinned and shook her head "That is where trust comes in," she told him "You just have to trust the Phoenix, at times like that"

"Trust the Phoenix?" Carter asked, astonished at the words coming out of her mouth "The same creature that nearly destroyed Mariner Bay and you?"

"Eh," Sabrina shrugged "When used in the right containment, the Phoenix is harmless. When exposed and abused like she was with the demons, she is a ruthless predator that will destroy everything and anything in her path" she explained

Carter nodded "So I saw..." he agreed

"And fought," Sabrina nodded "Not what you expected I bet?"

"Not entirely," the red ranger agreed

Sabrina grinned and opened her mouth to respond, but cut off as the sound of light sobs reached her senses "Oh dear," the red head paused, turning in her step and frowning as her gaze landed on a small girl around the age of 8. She was sitting alone on a small elevated wall outside an office complex

"Hey," Carter smiled as he approached the little girl, Sabrina in tow "It can't be all that bad. Maybe we can help" he suggested, taking a seat beside her, as Sabrina lowered herself onto the wall also "My name's Carter, this is Sabrina" he pointed at the red head "What's your name?"

"Heather," the little girl answered, wiping the tears from her face "You're Power Rangers?" she asked, spotting the morphers

Sabrina nodded "Yeah" she confirmed "What's with the tears, Heather?" she questioned, pulling a strand of hair from the young girls face

"My mommy," Heather answered "She was taken by a monster, and then it tried to get me in the elevator too so I ran away"

"Whoa, wait a minute" Carter stopped her "What monster?"

"It was big and ugly"

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow at the description, but what did she really expect from a child of Heather's age? Casting a look at Carter, Sabrina shrugged. It wasn't much to go on; but it was better than nothing.

Heather's face crumpled at their lack of response "You don't believe me either," she sighed "Nobody does"

Placing her hand on Heather's shoulder, Sabrina opened her mouth to correct the child and assure her than while they didn't have much to go one with her description, they were going to help her find her mommy. Looking up, Heather gasped and jumped off the wall before diving behind the red head "That's him!" she cried "He tried to get me for the monster"

Turning to look over her shoulder, Sabrina jumped to her feet and shielded Heather from the creepy guy who had just approached them. The first thing Sabrina noticed was that he was slim, wearing a plain grey suit, with thin-rimmed glasses...but that was not all that the red head noticed. She was also getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was different to the feeling she got when the Phoenix sensed evil or danger; this was more 'ew' than it was 'urgh', either way it was high up on the disgusting factor and it had caught the Phoenix's attention anyway.

"You forgot this," the man said, holding out a red playground ball and leering at Heather "Little kids have the wildest imaginations," he continued, moving closer "She would know..." he added, turning his attention to Sabrina "I've bet you've told some tall tales of your own, young lady"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the man, warning him if he came any closer there would be hell to pay.

"Why don't you allow me to take her off your hands," the man suggested "I can tell you're probably busy, you wouldn't want a young child slowing you down. I'll take her straight back to her father"

Heather's grip on Sabrina's wrist became tighter, as the red head glanced down at her only to witness a fearful expression cross her features "It's Ok," Sabrina responded "We can deal...right, Carter?" she asked, throwing him a meaningful look

"Yeah," Carter nodded "She's fine with us..." he waved the man off, who grudgingly turns and leaves.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Heather asked, looking up at the two of them as the man disappeared.

Kneeling down so that she was eye-level with Heather, Sabrina spoke "Actually, we do" she nodded

"You do?" Heather asked, excitedly

Carter nodded "Now we're going to check this guy out," he pointed at himself and Sabrina "We want you to stay right here" he passed her the toy ball, patted Sabrina's shoulder and the two turned and followed the guy who had disappeared down the street.

_-Scene-_

Two minutes into following the guy, a snapping sound caught Sabrina's attention as the movement of a familiar child clutching a red ball came into view.

"Uh, Carter..." she pointed at the kid

Carter sighed, as he hurried around the corner, grabbed Heather and pulled her back to where Sabrina was waiting "Heather!" he sighed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help," Heather answered

"No, you can't," Carter responded "It's too dangerous!"

"He took my mom and I want to help find her!" Heather responded, determinedly

Carter sighed and cast a glance at Sabrina "Don't look at me," she shrugged "We can't take her home, and I don't really trust leaving her with someone she doesn't know. Besides, the more we try to leave her behind, the more she is going to follow us" she pointed out "I say let her come...I mean, it's not like we can't protect her if push comes to shove"

"Fine," Carter agreed "But you have to do what we say!" he added to Heather

"Whatever we say," Sabrina added "and when we say it. Okay?"

Heather smiled and nodded "Cool. Kind of like I'm a junior ranger?" she asked

"Yeah," Carter smiled

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Heather exclaimed, shooting up and saluting

Carter panicked, placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her back down "Shh!" he whispered

Peeking over the edge of the hedge, Sabrina motioned for them to keep moving. The guy was at the end of the park, and if they didn't go now, they would lose him "Come on," she whispered, motioning for them to follow her.

And so clutching Heather's hand, Carter followed his team-mate out into the park.

_-Scene-_

Having followed the creepy security guard to an abandoned alley, Sabrina turned a corner ahead of Carter and Heather before screeching to a halt as the man had seemingly mysteriously vanished from thin air "Huh..." the red head murmured in confusion "...where did he -" she cut off as the strange feeling from before exploded within her, and a horde of strange looking creatures dressed in creepy black cloaks, and wielding strange weapons sprung out in front of her. Falling back into a defensive position, as Carter pushed Heather behind him protectively.

While Carter hid Heather behind a tower of boxes; Sabrina sprung to action. Twisting through the air, she landed between the creepy creatures and blocked a downward slash from a sword, before planting a kick into the stomach of another creature. It had no effect on them. "What?" she cried, ducking under another attack and flipping over backwards as Carter joined the fight "Carter keep 'em busy!" she yelled, jumping into the air and landing in a crouch behind the creatures "Carter! Dive!" she shouted, as she jumped back into the air and fired several fire balls from her hand at the creatures. Not even Phoenix Fire affected them.

Landing, Sabrina and Carter were snatched at by the creeps, after being severely defeated. Still fighting for release, Heather's screams of terror rung around the abandoned Alley, as two more ghouls throw away the trash barrel in which Heather had been hiding behind "No!" Carter yelled, as Heather kicked and punched at the creatures that had hold of her.

"Let her go!" Sabrina hissed, struggling against her captives, as Heather continued to hit the ghouls on the head with her rubber ball; before another grabbed her around the waist causing her to scream.

All seemed lost, seeing as both Sabrina and Carter were being held down by more than two ghouls.

"That's enough!" shouted an unfamiliar voice, and seconds later two rangers jumped into view. One Blue. One Yellow.

Releasing the Red and Phoenix rangers, the ghouls abandoned Heather and surrounded the new comers. With the ghouls distracted by the Blue and Yellow rangers; who proceeded to knock the bad guys for a loop, while watching the rangers fight Sabrina frowned "Hang on..." she murmured, realization dawning on her slow mind "I've seen those uniforms before!"

Once the creeps had been dealt with, Sabrina met the two rangers in the middle of the alley "You're the Lost Galaxy rangers!" she exclaimed "No way..."

"Yeah, that's us" the Blue ranger nodded

"And it looks like we got here just in time," the Yellow nodded

Sabrina nodded "Yeah. Looks like you did..." she agreed "Carter -" she turned to her friend, but found him nowhere in sight "Carter?"

"Sabrina!" Carter called. While Sabrina had met the Galaxy rangers, he had gone to Heather who had -by the looks of things- fainted "We better get her back to the Aqua base"

Sabrina nodded, grabbed the red rubber ball and turned to the Galaxy rangers "Come on!" she said, motioning with her head, in the direction of the exit

_-Scene-_

"Nice to meet you Leo," Carter nodded, as he pulled up a chair in the mess hall. Opposite him sat the de-morphed Yellow Galaxy ranger Maya, as Kai the Blue ranger stood between her and Leo. "You couldn't have come at a better time"

Leo nodded "We knew you would need help with Trakeena," he confirmed

"But the question still stands," Sabrina spoke, "Why would she come to Earth?"

"She mutated into a green form," Leo answered, filling in the Lightspeed rangers on the backstory of his once enemy from Terra Venture, before explaining the final battle where he had destroyed her with a large blast blank shot from his battlizer "She is capturing these people to steal their life energy. She wants it, to restore her power. She wants to mutate again"

"So that is why she captured Heather's mom?" Joel asked

Leo nodded "Yes"

Swallowing Sabrina glanced sideways at Carter "You go check on Heather," she told him, touching his shoulder "I'm going to go check in with Hunter. I'm going to guess that we're going to be in the field for quite a while today; maybe he can get a call to my uncle Tommy. We may have a full uprising on our hands, and I know Uncle Tommy can contact all former and active rangers still out there"

"You sure?" Kelsey asked

"Pretty sure," Sabrina nodded "I mean my uncle's not a Ranger legend for nothing" she smiled, before disappearing out of the mess hall, and across base to the labs.

_-Scene-_

The door to Hunter's lab opened with a loud 'whoosh' and minutes later, Sabrina hurried inside "Hunter!" she called, spotting her boyfriend instantly, and pulling him away from the bikes in which he had been trusted to check "I'm going to take a while guess and say you know what's going on?"

"Yeah. Lost Galaxy rangers?" he asked "Seriously?"

"Not to mention Trakeena," Sabrina pointed out "That's why I'm here. I need your help"

"Sure, what is it?"

Sabrina sighed "I need you to get call to my uncle Tommy," she told him "If the worst does happen today, and I have a feeling it might, it's up to you to make sure that the word is spread to all former and active Ranger teams within the area. Make sure they know that they are needed here in Mariner Bay. Trakeena cannot be allowed to make it out into the world," she paused "and if she keeps on absorbing powers, well...I hate to think about what would happen"

"What about the court?" Hunter asked "Aren't they after the World? If Trakeena does mutate, Sabrina you're going to have three-sided conflict on your hands"

"And that's not going to end well," Sabrina murmured "Just promise me you'll make the call, it could be what saves our lives!"

Hunter grabbed her shoulders, as he stared down at her "Sabrina, I promise I'll make the call!" he swore "You -"

He was cut off as the communicator on Sabrina's wrist bleeped "Carter?" the red head questioned into the device

"Sabrina," the red ranger's voice responded "We've got trouble. We need to go!"

"I'm on my way!" Sabrina nodded, dropping her arm back to her side, she then turned back to Hunter "Make the call" she murmured, turning and heading for the door. Hunter's hand wrapped around her wrist, caused her to turn back "Hunter, I -"

She cut off as the blonde, pressed his lips against her and silenced her with a kiss "For luck," he told her as they parted "You be careful, Firecracker"

"I'm going to make sure I make it back," Sabrina responded "Just so I can make you pay for that comment"

Hunter chuckled, before releasing her hand and watching as she took off out the door, and into the mass of Rangers which passed.

_-Scene-_

"Does someone want to fill me in?" Sabrina asked, as she joined the other rangers

"We just got a signal," Leo answered "Just outside of town"

The red head nodded "Anything else?"

"Nothing more than you already know," Kelsey answered

Sabrina nodded and turned to Leo to say something, before Heather's voice echoed from down the hall

"Carter!" the 8-year-old was running full out towards the moving mass of Rangers; causing them to stop and turn back, as Carter knelt down in front of the 'junior ranger' "Carter! I want to go to!"

"No, Heather," Carter answered "Not this time"

Heather sighed "But you said I was a junior ranger," she protested

Sabrina chewed her lower lip that was true. Carter had made Heather a Junior Ranger. How could they very well have left her behind, after allowing her to come last time?

Leo placed his hand on Carter's shoulder and nodded, at the Lightspeed Red ranger; silently telling him to let Heather come with them. The other rangers nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Carter reluctantly agreed "Come on"

Heather smiled brightly, as she caught Carter's hand and walked alongside him down the hallway, and into the transport bay.

_-Scene-_

Out in the desert, both teams of rangers quickly locate the disturbance.

"A demon?" Sabrina questioned, spotting the weirdly disconfigured blue creature "Since when have the demons been helping Trakeena?"

The monster growled "Well, hello, rangers!"

"Where are they?" Carter demanded "The people you stole for Trakeena"

"Come with me and I'll show you," the creature retorted

Carter stepped forward, but Leo held him back "Careful," he warned "This looks like a trap"

"Why, of course it is," the monster admitted "Ghouls!"

A group of the freaky creatures from before appeared in front of the rangers. The rangers fell into the immediate teams.

"Ready guys?" Leo asked "Go Galactic!"

The Galaxy rangers morphed

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

Lightspeed followed suit.

But alas, the last fight against the ghouls was repeated. Not one of the attacks from any of the Lightspeed rangers managed to faze the ghouls, while Leo Kai and Maya managed to put down the ghouls in single fluid motions with their Quasar Sabers.

"Not even the Phoenix blade made a dent!" Sabrina complained, after the two teams had re-grouped

The creature -Triskull- stepped forward "Forget someone?" he asked

"My turn!" Carter commanded, stepping for "Battle Booster!" jumping forward he attacked, only to be thrown backwards as Triskull didn't even seem fazed by the initial attack.

"Carter!" Dana yelped, as she dropped to her knees beside the Red ranger

"A Power Ranger, can't stop the might Triskull," the monster rumbled

Leo, Kai and Maya jumped in front of their counterparts, and removed the Quasar Sabers "We'll just have to see about that, won't we!" Leo stated, running forward with his team-mates, only to meet the same end as Carter.

"Phoenix Blade!" Sabrina called, removing her sword from her waist and running forward. She didn't even make it within three steps of her target, before he fired green energy beams at her, and the other rangers. The beams hit, enveloping the teams in a thick black smoke, as flames from the explosion raised high into the air.

From the Humvee, Heather -who had been watching from the back seat- let out a piercing scream of "No!" as she watched the rangers get thrown through the air, and demorph upon impact with the ground.

Triskull laughed pitiful at the rangers' defeat, before turning and leaving the scene

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm...You be the judge on how this chapter turned out.**

**Part 2 will be out shortly. Promise.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and split between myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 09/07/2011 at 12:05 AM_


	31. Trakeena's Revenge Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Once again I apologize for the late update. Anyway, here is part 2 of Trakeena's Revenge._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to myself and Comet Warrior._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Trakeena's Revenge**

**Part 2**

* * *

Jumping idly from the Rescue Humvee, Heather hurried across the baron wasteland and fell to her knees beside Carter "Are you okay?" she asked innocently, as all around them the other rangers had slowly dragging themselves out from underneath loose debris and getting carefully to their feet.

"Yeah," Carter nodded, looking up at the little girl beside him "We're going to get your mom now" he promised her

"Really?" Heather asked

"We can't just storm into that building," Sabrina interrupted "there are innocent people in there"

Beside the red head, Dana and Kelsey nod in agreement

Turning away from his team-mates, Carter sighed as his gaze connected once more with Heathers. He may not have been able to storm into the building and pick off as many ghouls and monsters as he would have liked too, but that didn't mean he was giving up on bringing Heather's parents back to her "I have an idea," he nodded "Can I count on you?" he asked the little girl

"What do I do?" Heather asked

Pulling himself free of the rocks and debris, Carter returned Heather to the Humvee as the others joined him

"Do you want to fill us in on this idea of yours?" Sabrina asked, as she climbed into the Humvee beside Dana and Kelsey

Carter, who had occupied the driver's seat, glanced back at her as he started the engine "Heather, you're going to go inside the building," he told the little girl "and find the fire alarm, when no one is watching you pull it. Okay?" he asked looking at her through the rearview mirror

"What?" Heather squeaked "My daddy told me to never do that, except in an emergency!"

"And he's right," Carter nodded "but this is a special case. You've got to do this, Heather. But don't worry I'll be right behind you, okay?"

Heather hesitated before nodding in agreement "Okay," she agreed

"As for the rest of you, I'm going to drop you off at the station nearest the building" Carter continued "When the emergency services turn up to evacuate the building and secure everything Leo, Sabrina and I will infiltrate the 13th floor from the roof and find the missing people. Got it?"

The other rangers nodded in understanding, as they returned to the centre of town.

_-Scene-_

After dropping the others off at their designated drop-off point, Carter and Heather continued on towards the building on foot, leaving the others in the Humvee to prepare for the next part of the plan.

"Here Sabrina," Joel said, handing the red head an overcoat and fire helmet

Sabrina smiled "Thanks" she nodded, slipping the overcoat on over her clothes and doing it up, and placing the helmet on her head.

"This had better work," Kelsey said, as she too pulled on an overcoat and helmet

Dana and Chad nodded in agreement, passing out more overcoats and helmets to the Galaxy rangers

"It'll work," Joel assured them

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed "Heather's a good kid. She'll do anything Carter says, besides, she's a Junior Ranger" she grinned

The others chuckled, before pausing as the sound of a fire alarm echoed in the distance.

"See," Sabrina pointed

"Let's go!" Leo responded, jumping onto the back of the fire engine along with Sabrina and the others; and headed towards the 'emergency' fire

_-Scene_-

Arriving at the building Kelsey, Joel, Dana and Chad hurried into the building to clear out any more people who were on any of the other floors trying to get out. It was all a part of the plan to keep Trakeena from catching on to what they were truly up to. Remaining on the ground floor with Carter and the Galaxy rangers, Sabrina waited for confirmation from her team-mates that the buildings from ground floor up to the 12th floor was secure and free of innocent civilians.

Soon Kelsey and Chad returned "That's everyone" they nodded

"Okay, ready?" Carter asked, turning to Sabrina and Leo

The Phoenix ranger and Red Galaxy ranger nodded and the three of them took off to the roof of the building -shedding their overcoats and helmets in the process-

"Go Galactic!" Leo commanded

Sabrina and Carter ran alongside him, morphin' simultaneously with cries of "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Once morphed the three rangers round a corner leading to the 13th floor only to grind to separate halts as Triskull appeared in their path "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" he asked, brandishing his sword; he slashed it at the three rangers as they hit the ground one after another "Don't you pathetic rangers know when you've lost?"

"We've come this far we're not giving up now," Leo retorted "Right guys?"

"You got that right, Leo!" Carter agreed, patting his fellow ranger on the back

Sabrina nodded "How about we show this freak what being red is really all about?" she suggested, although she knew her ranger colour wasn't really red, it was closer to red than anything else.

"Yeah!" the two guys agreed, getting to their feet alongside the red head.

A fight ensued between the three rangers, Carter and Leo throwing out ropes and binding themselves to Triskull as Sabrina jumped over them and attacked with her Phoenix Blade. Sadly, just like before, nothing seemed to phase the monster and he rendered the rangers incapable of fighting.

"You three are worthless!" Triskull growled, as he stood over the three on the floor

Clenching his hands angrily into fists, Carter pushed himself steadily to his feet "I've had enough of your big mouth, Triskull" he retorted "Battle Booster! Full Power!" he commanded, his hand shaking as he curled it into a fist and kicked off from the ground; through the energy blast that Triskull had thrown at him and delivered a well-aimed solid punch to the ghouls chest.

Sabrina watched with wide-eyes as her usually calm, collected and level-headed team leader struck Triskull sending him flying backwards through the air "Whoa," she squeaked scrambling to her feet and approaching her friend along with Leo, who was also equally surprised at the reaction.

"You may have stopped me," Triskull growled, as he made it back to his feet "But you will never stop Trakeena" he finished, before tiny explosions exploded all over him and he fell backwards onto the ground. And became motionless.

"Come on," Carter spoke, turning to those beside him "Let's go find the hostages!"

Leo nodded "Right!"

And the three of them continued onwards towards the 13th floor.

_-Scene-_

Reaching the thirteenth floor in record time, the three rangers slid to a halt in front of a locked door.

"Supply closet?" Sabrina frowned, pointing the door out to the others "What could you possibly do in there?"

"One way to find out," Carter answered, kicking the door clean off its hinges and stepping through "Look at this place," he murmured, stepping through into what looked like a make-shift creepy laboratory

Sabrina shivered as she followed them inside "This is freaky," she commented "but Mesogog's was worse" she added, as she started looking around for the kidnapped victims.

"Carter! Sabrina!" Leo called, from the opposite side of the room "Over here!"

Turning the two Lightspeed rangers joined their friend and found -much to their surprise and horror- the kidnapped people. They had been shrunk down and stuffed into test tube like jars, which were hooked up to a freak looking machine that seemed to be draining of their life force energy.

"This was why my Phoenix senses went off," Sabrina murmured "Remember? When we were in the presence of Triskull's human form" she added turning to Carter "Phoenix picked up the abuse of the life energy, it was being torn away from these people and used for evil purposes. No wonder I felt sick to my stomach whenever he was around"

Carter touched her shoulder "You didn't know" he assured her "Now we do."

Sabrina nodded "So, how do we get them out of here?" she asked, before spinning around as hands grabbed her shoulders causing her to jump almost a foot in the air in surprise.

Surprise turns to panic as the three rangers realize that while their attention had been focused on the kidnapped people, the room had filled with enough ghouls to render a whole ranger team useless. Raising their weapons three ghouls slashed at the rangers, and rendered them to their knees, before holding them at sword point in the middle of the room.

Pushing themselves carefully to their feet, the team of three exchange looks over their shoulders; before jumping headlong into battle. Ducking under the arm of one of the ghouls, Sabrina kicked up and pushed one backwards away from her, as she gripped another and swung underneath its outstretched arm, unfortunately she had been expecting another to slash at her from behind and causing her to roll over in mid-air, landing on her stomach Sabrina groaned as a hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her carelessly to her feet, before slashing at her chest with a sabre and sending her rolling across the room into Leo and Carter.

"We're going to need a miracle to get out of this one," Leo stated, as he rolled onto his knees alongside the two Lightspeed rangers and faced the growing number of ghouls in front of them.

"You called?" asked a voice, as two new rangers entered the room and double kicked several ghouls in the back knocking them away from the three red rangers

Sabrina sighed in relief "Excellent!" she grinned at the rescue

"Let's finish this!" Carter nodded, diving aside to deal with his own set of ghouls, leaving Leo and Sabrina to take down their own as the two new comers dealt effectively against the rest with their Quasar sabers.

With the rest of the ghouls taken care off, the five rangers re-grouped in front of the machine which was sucking the life force out of the people

"We got to figure out a way to free these people," the pink Galaxy ranger said, turning to the others "and fast!"

"I don't think so!" came a raspy female voice, from the shadows. Turning in the direction of the new voice, the rangers backed up as a young woman strode towards them from a darkened, mist-filled corner. The first thing Sabrina noticed, when she could properly see the new comer was that she was clad in insect-like armor and wearing a mask over her face, which hid everything except her eyes.

"Trakeena?" the green Galaxy ranger asked in surprise

"It can't be," the Pink ranger nodded

Trakeena smiled "It is!" she retorted, firing her staff at them. The now team of five rangers, dived to the side to avoid the blast. "Goodbye rangers," she laughed

Rolling back to their feet, the team of five squared off against the insect-woman once more, only for her to retaliate and blast them with her staff again. The blasts hit them all dead in the chest and send them flying through the air into the wall, but instead of slumping down like they normally would have the team were thrown through the concrete, de-morphing on impact and plummeted straight for the solid ground below.

Willing herself not to look down, Sabrina glanced around she knew that she would be able to flame herself and the others back onto the ground safely, but the blast had knocked them all apart the second it had hit them and therefore she was unable to get to any of the others in order to flame them. Thankfully enough the moment she was supposed to hit solid ground, she felt herself sinking on an inflatable airbag which Chad had deployed from the back of the Humvee.

"Kendrix! Damon!" Maya exclaimed as she hurried forward towards her friends, helping them off the airbag and back onto solid ground

"That was some fall," Kelsey said, grasping hands with Sabrina and pulling her off the airbag as Joel and Chad helped Leo and Carter

Glancing up towards the thirteenth floor of the building, Sabrina scowled at the massive hold in the side of the building _could today possibly get any worse_ she thought miserably, returning her attention to those around her. After a fall like that they were lucky to be alive, Trakeena would pay dearly for their near death experience

"How lucky can a monster be?" asked a familiar voice and much to the dismay of everyone Olympius and his merry band of monsters appeared behind the two ranger teams "I get to destroy the Lightspeed Rangers _and_ the Galaxy rangers as well"

Leo glowered "You're in for a big disappointment!" he retorted

"Guys, ready?" Leo asked

"Ready!" the others nodded

"Go Galactic!" the Galaxy rangers commanded, morphing into their respective colors

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

The Lightspeed rangers followed suit "Lightspeed Rescue!" they commanded, their uniforms appearing on their bodies

"Red Ranger! Rescue ready!"

"Blue Ranger! Rescue ready!"

"Green Ranger! Rescue ready!"

"Yellow Ranger! Rescue ready!"

"Pink Ranger! Rescue ready!"

"Phoenix Ranger! Rescue ready!"

With both teams morphed and ready for anything, Olympius made the first move "Battling's destroy them!"

The battling's bounced forwards as both teams of rangers paired off according to their respective colors, allowing Sabrina to float between them and help when she was needed. As she floated past Damon and Joel, the red head paused in her elimination of the Battling's as Damon's fighting tactic caught her attention. His idea of eliminating the Battling's was by grabbing onto a fallen steel wire which was secured onto the side of a building, and use it to hoist himself up as he run along the side of the wall and cut down the battling's with his Sabre. It worked effectively.

Another tactic which caught her attention was Maya's. The yellow Galaxy ranger, who was fighting a few feet away with Kelsey and actually rendered her Battling onto the floor and was literally pushing it across the ground on all fours before slamming it into the side of a building.

Sabrina winced at the impact the battling made with the exterior of the concrete wall, before shaking herself and turning her attention back to the Battling's she had been fighting. They had regrouped and were advancing on her and the other rangers, flicking her wrist Sabrina unleashed several fireballs onto the battling's and watched as the shrieked and exploded right before her eyes.

With the Battling's down for the count both sides attempted to re-group, the rangers making it into formation much before the demons have a chance to re-think their plans.

"All right guys," Chad said, as he prepared his V-Lancer along with Kelsey, Joel and Dana; while Maya, Damon, Kendrix and Kai prepared their Quasar Sabers in front of them "Hit them all together!"

"Fire!" Sabrina commanded, electing a cloud of Phoenix Fire and wrapping it around the demons as the Quasar Sabre energies and V-Lancer Spectrum Blasts hit the at the same time. Miniature explosions exploded off the demons as they stumbled backwards from the rangers "You really, really shouldn't have gotten out of bed today" Sabrina joked

Struggling back to his feet Olympius glared hatefully at the rangers "Why am I wasting energy destroying you?" he asked "I'll let Trakeena do that! She wanted to mutate...well, I'll let her have her wish" he summoned a dagger from out of thin air, and threw it with a force towards the hole in the side of the building, the same one that Sabrina and the others had made when they were blown off of the thirteenth floor

"What is he doing?" Carter asked, having witnessed the notion

The second the dagger had disappeared through the hole in the wall, a gust of purple energy surged out into the open air, transforming into a monstrous creature.

"What is that?" Sabrina asked

"Trakeena!" Kendrix and Maya answered, realizing that Olympius had managed to infect Trakeena's mutant form and turn into a demonized mutant instead.

"Olympius! You won't get away with this!" Leo retorted, pointing at the demon son

Olympius smirked and turned to the rangers "Oh, but I have" he answered "and you're the ones who will never get away"

As if to prove his point Trakeena fired several fire bombs from her mouth down onto the city, causing explosions to echo in every direction.

"She's destroying the city!" Carter exclaimed, stepping forward "Omega Megazord!" he commanded into his morpher, and seconds later the desired Megazord stood tall as the rangers took to the cock-pits, as the Max Solarzord followed behind them. As the Max Solarzord rushes in for an attack, its knocked to the ground while the rangers follow it into battle raising its sword high "All right Trakeena, time to end this!"

The rangers slash down, but their attack is blocked by the mutant demon who grabs both Megazords with her giant tentacles and throws them into the air before blasting them with laser blasts, sending them crashing back to earth with earth-shattering crashes. Hitting the ground for what felt like the third time the Lightspeed rangers let loose non-committal groans as the tentacle which had wrapped itself around them came back for more.

"It's coming back!" Sabrina yelped, spotting the thick rope like tentacle from the corner of her eye; however, the moment the tentacle reached for the Omega Megazord there was a flash of gold, and seconds later the tentacle was withering around on the floor as Trakeena howled in pain.

"Trakeena," Leo hissed "your nightmare days are over! Ready Carter?"

"All set over here," Carter nodded

Powering up their Megazord sabre, Leo slashed through the air at Trakeena, before a torpedo is shot through the air. Both blows hit Trakeena who is engulfed in a huge cloud of flames; however, the rangers are in the firing zone as a blast of flames backlashes at them and the two Megazords spark dangerously. The Lightspeed rangers are able to hold it together, but the Galaxy rangers aren't so lucky and are instantly ejected from their Megazords, as their Galactabeasts are stunned by the backlash.

"Oh no!" Carter exclaimed, spotting the five barely-conscious Galaxy rangers

A painful groan reached the rangers sense, as Joel pointing towards Trakeena "Look, she's still moving!"

"She has more lives than a cat!" Sabrina complained

"She'll try and get the Galaxy rangers" Chad pointed out

Dana nodded "We've got to help them!"

"There is only one way," Carter answered "Here goes!" and pulling back on his controls he reached forward and scooped up the five Galaxy rangers in the palm of the Megazords hand.

Twitching slightly, Leo turned his head a fraction of an inch and looked up at the Megazord which loomed above him "Carter...?" he spoke

"Leo!" Carter sighed in relief "You're all right!"

All around Leo the rest of his team stated to come too, as they made it carefully back to their feet

"Guys, we still have to stop Trakeena," Carter told them

"How are we going to do that?" Maya asked

"We're out of Power!" Leo agreed

Sabrina smiled "As long as your Power Rangers," she answered him "You'll always have power!"

As if to prove her point, an orange light emitted itself from the morphers on the Galaxy rangers wrists and engulfed their rapidly, spreading from them and through the Omega Megazord engulfing them also with the power of the Lights of Orion. Sparkles of gold appeared in the cockpit of the Omega Megazord as seconds later they cleared and the Galaxy rangers appeared behind the Lightspeed rangers, as the outside of their zord obtained the same golden armor that the Galaxy Megazord usually wore. It would have seemed that the fire energy from the Lights of Orion had bonded with the Omega Megazord giving it the energy and fire power it needed to take down Trakeena once and for all, and not only that, but the sheer amount of fire running through everything made Sabrina feel more energized than she had ever felt before.

"We've got to use all of our powers and weapons to defeat her," Sabrina stated, before flames encased her body and she disappeared

Kendrix looked up "Where'd she go?" she asked

Her question however, was answered with a soothing tune filled the air, and seconds later a scarlet bird flew into view. Sabrina in her Phoenix zord.

"Let's do it, guys!" the red head, grinned as she pushed forward on her controls, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to help. From the air she witnessed the attack as the Galaxy Sabre slashes straight through Trakeena's body, followed by several missiles. Pushing forward on her controls, the red head swooped down in front of the Omega Megazord, and surged forward with a burst of flame which emitted from the Omega's hands, the exterior of the Phoenix glowed a bright golden gleam as it surged forwards, blasting straight through Trakeena's body and causing her to screech in pain.

There was a moment's pause, before Trakeena exploded and Sabrina flew back into the air screeching in victory.

_-Scene-_

"Heather!" an older female with vibrant red hair called, as she left the office building and spotted her daughter a few feet in front of her, holding the hand of the red Lightspeed ranger.

Heather gasped and sprinted forward "Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms tightly around her mother's neck as she grew closer

The rangers watched smiling brightly at the reunion.

"I helped the rangers," Heather told her mother, as she pulled away

"You did?" Heather's mom asked, with a bright smile

Carter nodded "She sure did," he confirmed, approaching them "In fact she's an official Junior Ranger!" he handed her a silver Lightspeed Rescue badge.

"Wow," Heather breathed in amazement, before hugging her mother once more

Sabrina smiled as she watched Carter with Heather, before turning to the sound of Joel's voice as he draped his arms around Kendrix and Maya's shoulders.

"Huh ladies," he signed a poster of himself and held it up "You'd probably want one of these"

Maya and Kendrix exchanged looks and chuckled, while Sabrina shook her head "Joel, where are you going to find the time for them when Ms. Fairweather finds out?" the red head questioned "She's just starting to talk to you again...after last time" she grinned

"You wouldn't..." Joel responded, quirking an eyebrow at his team-mate

"Watch me!" Sabrina smirked, turning as flames wrapped around her wrist

Panic seeped through his veins, as Joel grabbed her shoulder "All right, I'm sorry!" he apologized

Sabrina laughed "You are so easy!" she teased

"You know?" Joel asked "For a Firebird, you sure know how to give a guy a cold shoulder!" he joked, electing laughter from the others

Recovering first Dana turned to Leo "Boy, you had to put up with Trakeena all the way to Mirinoi?" she asked

"And I thought we had it tough," Chad nodded

"With Olympius and Vypra, you have it tough enough" Maya responded

Leo smiled "Actually, I think it was kind of fun getting back in the action" he stated

Kai patted his shoulder "Only you would think that was fun," he laughed

"Could you stay a while?" Dana asked "Mariner Bay could use another team of rangers"

Kelsey nodded in agreement "that's a great idea!"

"We'd love too," Kendrix replied "but we're needed on Mirinoi" she answered

Leo sighed but nodded in agreement "She's right, Terra Venture's not out of the woods yet, there are still a lot of old elements from Scorpious's crumbling empire that would love to take over. Kendrix is right, we have to get back...but you can call if you need us" he smiled

"You know? I think maybe I'll stay just a little while," Damon smiled, sliding in between Dana and Kelsey and wrapping his arms around their shoulders

Leo shook his head "No, no, no!" he responded, catching his friend around the shoulder and moving him away from the two girls

The Lightspeed rangers laughed at the Galaxy green ranger; as Sabrina compared him silently to Joel.

Bidding their final goodbyes to the Galaxy rangers, the Lightspeed team watched as they jetted back off on their journey back to Mirinoi, as Sabrina caught a glimpse of the dying sun in the distance. A smile crossed her features as she reflected back on the previous day's events, and one thought crossed her mind. If they could take down Trakeena in her mutant demonized form, then maybe...just maybe...Bansheera would be a possible win also.

With a determined smile the red head turned to her team-mates "Race ya back to the Aquabase!" she challenged "I can't wait to call Uncle Tommy and my mother and tell them about this! Uncle Tommy's going to have update his Ranger archives video!" she laughed, before turning and running off leaving her team to chase after her.

* * *

**A/N: Pulled an all-nighter to bring you this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Leave me a review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24 July 2011 at 05:29am_


	32. The Last Ranger

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _And...We are back! For now at least. Sorry for keeping you all waiting but life simply got in the way these past few months. Also, on that note thanks now to everyone coming down hard on Copyright laws the episodes are no longer on Youtube and I have had to search the __**entire**__ web just to find this one episode. I'm thinking of getting the Ranger seasons on DVD so if I lose the episodes again I will be doing just that._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my OC's and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to myself and Comet Warrior._

_I have the script for the next chapter. It should be posted sometime tomorrow. Tuesday at the latest._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Last Ranger**

* * *

"Sabrina!" Carter called as he bolted past the red-head's bedroom as the alarm sounded loudly throughout the Aquabase.

Sabrina's door shot open and the Phoenix ranger skidded out after her team-leader, she followed him down the hallway and towards the transport bay, they morphed and while five out of six took to the Rescue Humvee, Sabrina revved the engine of her Fire bike as the platform was lowered down to the exit beneath them.

Explosions echoed all over the city as civilians and battling's run in every direction, children screamed in terror for their parents, as parents and other adults pushed past one another in their haste to evacuate before they were injured or worse.

Sabrina managed to weave herself through the trafficking crowds of people before pulling to a stop as Dana's voice reached her from the Rescue Humvee, placing one foot on the ground to balance herself on the bike Sabrina glanced over her shoulder at the Pink ranger who was tending to a mother and child on the side of the road.

"Don't you worry little guy, I'll take good care of you" Dana promised the small boy, before turning to her friends "You guys go on; I'll catch up with you."

"You got it!" Carter nodded, and turning back to the road ahead started off towards the centre of the destruction.

Sabrina nodded and followed after the others leaving Dana to tend to the little boy behind her.

"I love this job," the monster growled, as he swung his staff around in several full circles and blasted more and more buildings apart, causing more mass destruction and fear to course through the city. His appearance was frightening enough never mind what he was doing to the city.

"Not for long." Carter answered as he and the others finally arrived on the scene "V-Lancers!"

Preparing her V-Lancer for battle mode, Sabrina rushed forwards along with the others and slashed downwards, unfortunately the monster had more tricks up his sleeve than the rangers gave him credit for. In a flash of his cloak he had disappeared leaving only the golden cape behind.

"What? No fair! Only Hunter and myself can do fancy Ninja tricks!" Sabrina complained as she grabbed the cape and looked around for the monster.

A yell from above caused the rangers to turn their attention skyward and just in time to see the creature plunge from the air and strike them all across the chest with his staff.

Hitting the ground Carter rolled back to his knees and reached for his V-Lancer "Blaster's ready!"

Rolling to her knees alongside the Red ranger, Sabrina also fired her own blaster at the monster but he simply blocked the attacks with his weapon, and collected the energy residue and returned it to the respective rangers. The blast ripped through each of the rangers' suits and bombarded them simultaneously knocking them to the ground.

"Give up!" the Monster hissed, after he had tossed the five remaining rangers through a near-by window and onto the street below.

"Never!" Kelsey answered, preparing for a fight. The others fell into suit next to her.

"You don't have what it takes!" Carter snapped

The monster laughed "Is that what you think? Well, let's see if this changes your mind."

Twirling his staff through the air once more, he snapped it towards the rangers who braced themselves for another round of high voltage energy beams; however, none of the sort happened except a high-pitched screech resonated from the blades inside.

Sabrina cringed at the noise and grabbed her head as if in excruciating pain, having made it back to her feet her legs buckled underneath her and she landed on her knees the pain still bouncing around inside her head following the screeching noise from the monsters' blade.

"Don't worry rangers," the monster called over the sound "in a minute you won't even remember what hit you!"

Several images passed through Sabrina's mind-eye before disappearing as fast as they had appeared some she recognized others were starting to blur and disappear before she could even remember them. Faces came and went replaced by others, before nothing resided except a few places and images. A soccer field. A soccer team. Peter does not look happy, and his anger his projected at her as she can see herself looking mildly ashamed on the edge of the pitch.

Feeling her energy leave her Sabrina flashed scarlet and her ranger suit disappeared as fast as the noise had, her head was still spinning and she was mildly aware that she was lying face down on the street surrounded by four strangers all wearing similar clothing except for the colours shirts underneath.

"Whoa. Guys!" a voice shouted only adding to the dull pressure inside her head; Sabrina raised her head slightly to see a ranger running towards her. Of course, she had heard about Power Rangers before, but she had never been this close to one in all her life.

The ranger reached the short blonde-male to the side of Sabrina and shook him. "Carter. Carter, are you all right?"

"How do you know my name?" the male -Carter- asked, looking confusedly at the ranger who was addressing him.

The pink ranger paused "What are you talking about?"

Carter continued to look confused, before the Pink ranger lunges towards the brunette female on the end of the group "Kelsey, you know who I am, don't you?" she asked

The brunette -Kelsey- also frowned "Who are you?" she asked

"Power down," the Pink ranger commanded into her morpher, and after she had glowed a bright pink, she returned to her human form. A medium-height blonde. "Guys, it's me, Dana, we're the Power Rangers."

Sabrina shook her head and pushed herself carefully to her feet, her mother had always warned her about talking to strangers or going anywhere with them, something crazy must have happened to get her in a city that she had no clue of the name, with five other strangers, and one crazy blonde chick who was trying to convince them that they were Power Rangers.

"Sabrina!" the blonde -Dana- called out, as the red head started to walk away.

Feeling a pressure on her wrist, Sabrina spun around and faced Dana "Look, I don't know you," the red head said "but I do know that I am not Ranger. I don't know what kind of crazy operation you're running here, or how you managed to get me to be a part of it, but I'm late for Soccer practice and Peter is going to freak if I'm late again." she explained "So, good luck with whatever it is you're doing, but leave me out of it, yeah?"

And she turned away once more.

"Now, which way to the bus depot..." Sabrina mumbled to herself as she looked around in confusion. If she knew where the hell she was it may have helped her in finding her way out.

Still holding onto Sabrina's wrist, Dana turned to the other rangers who looked equally as confused. Carter was staring around at the others. Joel was looking more confused than normal. Kelsey was staring up at her like a small child who was lost, and Chad was surveying his morpher like had never seen it before.

This was not good, Dana thought, before tugging Sabrina back to her "Something has obviously happened to you guys, I know some people who can help, but you're going to have to come with me."

"Nuh-huh," Sabrina shook her head "I was raised my mother who taught me to not talk or go anywhere with strangers. I don't know you; hence forth you're a stranger! Now let go!" she attempted to tug her hand from Dana's grip "Come on! Let go! I'm going to be late!"

Dana sighed a she managed to tug Sabrina over to the Rescue Humvee as the others loaded themselves in "I can drop you off at the bus depot," Dana suggested "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Sabrina looked considerate before sighing "Fine. But this better not be another trick. I don't like surprises all that well."

"Promise. No tricks." Dana nodded, as she climbed into the driver's seat, and Sabrina climbed into the passengers.

With a heavy sigh, Dana returned to the Aquabase with her mindless team-mates.

**~*Sabrina*~**

"Look, I don't know what this is all about," Carter said, pushing Angela away from him as she tried to examine him "but I'm a fireman and I have to get back to work."

Chad shot up from his own bed and called over to the brunette "Excuse me, but I'm supposed to be at the pool" he explained.

"Fascinating," Angela whispered to herself, although this was a highly dangerous situation, she couldn't help but feel fascinated by the fact that the rangers didn't have a clue who she was or that they were the defenders of the city.

Turning her attention to the Green Ranger, Angela approached the medical bed he was propped up on "Joel, you don't remember me either?" she asked

"Lady, if I've seen you before, I'd know it" Joel grinned

Angela sighed, turned away from the Green ranger and approached Captain Mitchell, Dana and Hunter who were waiting patiently on the opposite side of the door. "You're right Dana; they have no memories of being Rangers at all."

"Can you get the memories back?" Captain Mitchell asked, desperately.

Angela sighed "It won't be easy."

"What did the monster do exactly?" Captain Mitchell asked

"He blocked certain mind paths," Angela answered "I have recently designed a programme that will release the memory paths but triggering thoughts of their lives as rangers, lucky enough we have a huge archive library of their doings as rangers, and we've saved it for just such an emergency"

Hunter shook his head "This may work with them," he pointed at the four rangers in the medical bay "but you can't really go messing around inside Sabrina's head, she has no memory of her life here in Mariner bay, and if push comes to shove you may trigger the Phoenix to come out and play," he explained "That is the last thing we need, especially down here."

"So what do you suggest?" Dana asked "We can't revive the others and leave Sabrina in a state of unknown for the rest of her life."

"I have an idea," Hunter nodded "Sabrina is a Ninja. There was specific parts of our Ninja training that include deep meditation, it focuses on the harmony of the body, mind and soul as one - if the mind is to forget something important, then the body will remember it through instinct, and the soul will be able to restore what it has lost."

Angela, Captain Mitchell, and Dana nodded in understanding. Although they would never have considered this they agreed that Hunter knew what was best when it came to dealing with Sabrina.

"Are you sure it will work?" Angela asked.

"I'm hoping." Hunter nodded "But I'll need no interruptions, even the slightest shock is all it will take for disaster to strike. Sabrina's going to be entering a realm of security and vulnerability, the Phoenix is going to be at his heightened point during this stage, a single interruption could send it into frenzy and we could lose Sabrina for good. She won't have any memories to fight the Phoenix off with, as the Phoenix will interoperate her own memories into Sabrina and make her believe this is her past."

Angela and Captain Mitchell nodded.

"Sabrina's in the mess," Dana answered "I couldn't convince her to come here with me, so I told her to hang around there while she waits for the bus. She thinks she's going back to Blue Bay Harbor, apparently she's late for Soccer practice."

Hunter nodded "Thanks."

"Good luck." Angela wished him, as she watched the older blonde disappear down the hall and out of sight.

**~*Sabrina*~**

"Sabrina," Hunter called as he approached her slowly and took a seat opposite her "Are you okay?"

Sabrina lifted her gaze and connected it with his; she felt her heart skip a beat as she literally felt herself become lost in his bluish-green coloured eyes. She smiled and shook her head "No, i'm going to be late for Soccer practice if I don't get out of here soon. Do you know when I'll be getting out of here?"

"No, I don't," Hunter answered "But I was wondering if you could help me with something before you go?"

"Depends on what it is," Sabrina shrugged, eyeing the scrap books in his hands. She opened the front page as he set them on the table and pushed one towards her.

It was bound in scarlet leather, with golden accents running around the rim and in the dead centre was a unique holder in the shape of a bird. Inside the holder a picture of herself reflected back. "These are mine," she murmured running her finger lightly across the golden bird frame.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded "I thought you'd help me with a little exercise that involves memories."

"Memories?" Sabrina frowned

Hunter nodded "I know you're late for practice, but this shouldn't take long and hopefully it will help you win your next game."

"How is this supposed to help me win?"

"Well, I've heard that the Briarwood bears do this little exercise during their warm-ups, and apparently it's very helpful." Hunter answered "I mean they have won the championship three times in the last five years, so it must work."

Sabrina perked up at the mention of her rival team "Okay. I'll do it." she agreed, wondering that if it could help the briarwood team then it could help her, she could play their own weapon against them.

"We'll start at the beginning," Hunter said in a low voice "Just close your eyes, concentrate on yourself."

Slipping quickly into a trance was easier than falling asleep; Sabrina watched as the darkness swirled up around her and started to form shapes that materialized into fully fledged scenes before her.

_"Are we there yet?" sixteen year old Sabrina Horizon complained from the back of her mother's car. She was decked out in her red and black shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and trainers were on her feet as she tossed a red and gold soccer ball back and forth._

_"Not yet, Sabrina" her mother answered "but we don't have far to go."_

_"Can you tell me where we are going?"_

_"Blue Bay Harbor"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I've been offered a new job there, and before you ask, we had to leave immediately."_

_"Why couldn't you have told me all this instead of pulling me out of school and throwing me into a car for several hours?"_

_Hayley sighed "Because there was no time to explain,"_

_**-Scene-**_

_"What do we have here? Another citizen to add to my sculptures" an eerie mechanical voice spoke, as the monster turned in her direction._

_Sabrina turned and sprinted from the scene before tripping over own two feet, seconds later she felt like she was being lifted into the air "Put me down!" she demanded, the magnetic force disappeared and she dropped to the ground._

_"How did you do that? No one can break free of my magnetic spells!"_

_"Nobody until now!" Sabrina smirked, reacting quickly she kicked out with her foot hitting the monster in the leg and rolling backwards until she was safely back on her feet._

_The monster started forward, and Sabrina raised her hand to protect her face from whatever blow he was about to give. But nothing happened. Warmth spread through her entire palm and the next second the monster had disappeared._

_Lowering her hand, Sabrina opened her eyes to see the last of a flame dying out from the tip of her fingers. She stared at her hands with wide eyes, had she been seeing things? Or did fire just appear from her palm?_

_What she hadn't noticed was the grazes on her hand; wouldn't they have hurt if there was fire coming from her? But what scared her more than anything was the fact that the scars on her hand were healing - __**themselves!**_

_**-Scene-**_

_**"Cam! That Kangaroo clown is back for round two."**__ Shane's voice sounded over the mainframe, causing the Rangers at Ninja Ops to look up expectantly "__**we need help."**_

_"Ready?" Tori asked_

_"Ready!"_

_"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_**-Scene-**_

Sabrina gasped as her mind was bombarded by foreign memories, but she couldn't help but relate to them especially after seeing herself morph into the Scarlet Ranger. "Hunter?" she murmured

"I'm right here, Sabrina" Hunter answered, touching her hand to show he was there. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah. I was at the track with Dustin and Kelly," Sabrina answered "You were under evil's control then, but we just didn't know it."

Hunter smiled and nodded "Keep going, there is a lot more of me and you in there somewhere."

"Okay" Sabrina nodded, as her memories took control once more.

_**-Scene-**_

_"Who are you?" the Red ranger in front of her asked._

_"Seriously? I'm the girl who just saved your ass! The least you could do is try saying thank you!"_

_The Pink ranger stepped forward "Thank you. You'll have to excuse us; we've met two new rangers today. One of which is evil and working for Rita Repulsa."_

_"Understandable" Sabrina nodded "I'll tell you who I am, if, and only if, you tell me where I am and what year it is"_

_"Angel Grove. 1993" the Yellow ranger answered_

_Sabrina groaned "Perfect!"_

_"Now, who are you?" the Red ranger asked_

_"My name is Sabrina. And I am 10-years out of my time zone!"_

_**-Scene-**_

_"I take it you don't want me to read?" Sabrina asked she had been in the middle of a story that had come up in a magazine and was halfway through it when it was removed from her grasp._

_Hunter shook his head "My shift is over. Kelly is ready to lock up and you're mom called over an hour ago asking you to come home. So let's not give her a panic attack and make her wait any longer, shall we?"_

_"Okay," Sabrina nodded, allowing him to pull her from the chair. But Hunter pulled her with too much momentum and she stumbled into his body as she got back to his feet. "Whoa." she yelped her hands sprawling out over his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her._

_"Are you okay?" he asked_

_Sabrina looked and realized how close they were, her face burned the colour of her hair as she pulled away and avoided eye contact "Yeah. Thanks." she said._

_"No problem" Hunter mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he too tried to fight the heat that was rising in his face._

_**-Scene-**_

_"We'll get them back, Hunter, I promise"_

_"You're on"_

_She smiled and nodded. They stared at one another for a brief second before Hunter pressed his lips tenderly against her own. Sabrina sighed but didn't pull away, and gradually the kiss became more passionate, each pouring their feelings for the other into it. This was different to any other kiss they had shared; there was no ignoring this one. It was too real, but at this moment it seemed neither of them cared, why should they hide their feelings anymore when it was obvious to everyone else that they liked each other?_

_When they did finally pull away, Sabrina smiled as their gazes remained lock._

_This was definitely the start of something new._

_**-Scene-**_

A smile flittered across Sabrina's face, and Hunter wondered curiously as to what she was seeing behind her closed eyes.

But he didn't dare ask in fear that his interruption would trigger a Phoenix attack.

Suddenly his girlfriend's face turned dark, as her breathing increased and she seemed to be going through a panic attack.

Hunter squeezed her hand reassuringly to show that he was right there with her, and that nothing and no one could hurt her as long as he was there.

_**-Scene-**_

_Seeing the rangers in their demorphed state sparked something within the Phoenix._

_Guys?_

_The Phoenix faltered slightly as she felt the connection between herself and her protector grew stronger. __**You cannot return little Sabrina. After what just happened? What you told your friends?**_

_After what you told my friends! They won't believe you! They know I didn't say it!_

_**It doesn't matter whether you said it or not! It came from your lips, you may have well have said those things. Look at hem Sabrina, your friends hate you for what we told them. Once they destroy Lothor they will turn on you, and you will join him in the Abyss of Evil.**_

_No! They won't! They're my friends! They wouldn't turn against me._

_**Like you promised to never turn against them? Look at them closely, they don't see a friend in you anymore...they see a monster!**_

_I am not a Monster._

_**You are. This is who you are truly meant to be, Sabrina. You are evil; it has been your destiny since the beginning of time. Just let go and embrace it, together, you and I will rule this miserable planet and many more like it.**_

_**-Scene-**_

"Ninja Storm." Sabrina murmured "It's over. And now i'm moving again..."

Hunter smiled at least she remembered her Ninja Storm team "Where are you now?" he asked

"We're moving to Reefside, to live with my uncle Tommy." Sabrina answered "Mom has bought an internet cafe there and she's going to run her own business, working in law firms wasn't exactly what she dreamed to be doing for herself."

"What's the name of her internet cafe?"

"Cyberspace." Sabrina answered promptly. "But Reefside has the same problem Blue Bay did, there's a new threat. Uncle Tommy -"

Hunter squeezed her hand again "Follow it, Sabrina. Your memories can't hurt you."

The red head nodded and felt herself falling back into her trance-like state as more and more memories resurfaced from the deepest darkest depths of her mind.

_**-Scene-**_

_"Is, uh, someone missing?"_

_Before anyone could answer there was a small knock at the door and it opened as Sabrina appeared on the threshold, she smiled at Tommy as Principal Randall stood behind her. "Dr. Oliver, this is your new student, Sabrina Horizon." Randall said placing her hand on Sabrina's shoulder causing the red-head to flinch at the close contact._

_Her eyes then landed on the empty stool, consulted her clipboard and she left the room._

_"I'd hate to be the student she is after," Sabrina murmured stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her._

_The class gave a soft chuckle as Sabrina took the empty seat; she then turned her attention to her uncle as he continued with his introduction speech._

_**-Scene-**_

_"All i'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up. Stuffy happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole" seconds after the words had left his mouth the ground opened beneath his feet and he disappeared as a second sinkhole appeared beneath Kira, Connor and Sabrina._

_"SINKHOLE!"_

_**-Scene-**_

_The four teens picked up the separate glowing gems from the table in front of them; the rocks began to glow brightly before fading._

_"Well? What are they?" Kira asked_

_"I can go on line later to see if I can find out," Ethan suggested_

_Sabrina shrugged as she studied the gem in her hand, it was a scarlet colour and seemed to flash a golden colour as the overhead lights reflected against its surface._

_"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face."_

_"Connor!" Sabrina warned._

_"It's okay Bree. Can I call you Bree?" Ethan asked. Sabrina nodded. "Because ten years from now, when his hair line's receding and he's playing pick-up soccer in the park because his dreams of turning pro never quite worked out. I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business."_

_Sabrina grinned "Cool."_

_**-Scene-**_

_As one of the scaly creatures reached for her Sabrina twisted its claw and kicked up kneeing it in the plated chest, she then spun around and flipped it over before sweeping the feet of two more out from under them. She rolled across the dirt path for a second, before pushing herself up and onto her hands, she flipped up onto the chests of a couple more creatures, jumped up and flipped over backwards, throwing out her hands as a series of fireballs hit them in the back._

_Thank god for Ninja training..."_

_**-Scene-**_

"New city...new monsters...new morpher..." Sabrina listed

Hunter nodded "Same ranger."

Sabrina smiled "It was nice that the only thing that changed was my morpher."

_**-Scene-**_

_"Please," Tommy pleaded, pushing the metal case that held the morphers towards the four teens_

_**-Scene-**_

_Ethan looked down at the others "You guys ready?" he asked._

_"Oh yeah," Sabrina and Kira nodded._

_"Ready!" Connor yelled._

_"Ready!"_

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

_"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"_

_**-Scene-**_

"New friends. New Rangers. New team-mates" Sabrina listed once more, as more and more memories of her Dino Thunder team surfaced in her mind. "Uncle Tommy became the Black ranger. Well that's another colour he can add to his Ranger list."

Hunter grinned "So far you and Tommy are in competition of who can get the most ranger teams."

"At the moment he is winning," Sabrina answered

The blonde paused; telling her that she had almost caught up wouldn't help the situation because as far as she was aware she had only been on the Ninja Storm team and the Dino Thunder team. Rushing her now would be disastrous.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded

Sabrina sighed as another image appeared "Something's never change. Evil White ranger."

"Trent," the blonde sighed

_**-Scene-**_

_Trent stopped by their table "Hey Sabrina, have you seen your mother?"_

_"She's around here somewhere" Sabrina answered_

_"Ethan turned around "Hey, i'm Ethan"_

_"Trent." the new kid answered "Hey," he added to Kira._

_"Her name's Kira," Sabrina answered "She just doesn't speak."_

_"Yeah. We've been trying for years, we just can't get through" Ethan agreed_

_Kira glowered at them "I'm fine!" she snapped "It's nice to meet you," she added sweetly to Trent._

_Sabrina grinned knowingly._

_**-Scene-**_

_He formed an 'X' on each of their chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapon exploded. Once again the Rangers found themselves on the ground, withering in pain as the White Ranger emitted an evil chuckle "That's got to hurt."_

_**-Scene-**_

_"Mercer is -" Connor gasped in surprise, as Sabrina hid behind him._

_"Mesogog!" Tommy finished_

_**-Scene-**_

Sabrina's breathing hitched "Trent was the Evil White ranger, but turned good and became our team-mate" she relayed her last few memories "But he kept the secret of his father's alter-ego from us."

Hunter nodded "Yes. What else?"

At least she was starting to remember.

"Prom..."

Prom? Hunter frowned, Prom for Sabrina had never happened, she had been recruited by Lightspeed Rescue the night of her high school prom - a smile lightened his features as he realized she as coming to the current situation within her mind.

"Not far now..."

_**-Scene-**_

_Sabrina opened the door with a small frown. Hunter couldn't have been there to pick her up already, he was early an she wasn't dressed, but when she pulled open the door three people stood on the other side. Two men dressed in all black and a small blonde holding a small black folder in her hands. "Sabrina Horizon?" the blonde asked._

_"Yeah," Sabrina responded_

_"I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me."_

_Sabrina frowned "Who are you guys?"_

_"We're Lightspeed Rescue," the woman explained "I suggest you hurry. We do not have much time."_

_"Why?"_

_The blonde shook her head "All I can say is Mariner Bay is in need of the Phoenix Ranger."_

_**-Scene-**_

Sabrina's eyes snapped open as she stared at Hunter in confusion "What's going on?" she asked, looking around confusion settling in further as she noticed she was wearing her soccer clothes and her gym bag was set at her feet.

"Sabrina," Hunter started "what's your Ranger colour?"

"Scarlet." she answered promptly "Now, what the hell is going on? Why am I wearing my soccer clothes and why do I have my training equipment?"

Hunter sighed in relief "What do you remember?"

"There was an alert; Carter called me as he blasted past my room." Sabrina answered "We made it to the scene and Dana stayed behind to help a mother and child while the rest of us when on to deal with Memoerase, he hit us with some high-pitched screeching rays, and..." she trailed

"And...?" Hunter pressed

Sabrina shook her head "I don't remember anything else" she answered "Like my entire memory has been wiped. I don't even remember how we got here at the Aquabase...wait...where are the others?"

"I'll explain everything later," Hunter smiled "Right now, Dana needs you in the field"

"Dana?" the red head frowned, before her eyes widened and she leapt from her seat "Dana!" she repeated, before bolting out of the room.

Hunter grinned in satisfaction as he watched her go and as he collected her scrap books from the table, he couldn't help but feel a little pleased that while he had all this technology around that could have helped Sabrina remember her memories, he was glad to have been able to help her via her Ninja link, all one needed was a little faith in themselves and the human mind never failed to fall short of the finish line.

**~*Sabrina*~**

Rushing past scientists and other various lab rats that worked at the Aquabase, Sabrina collided with Carter as she turned the corner into the transport bay. "Carter!"

"Sabrina!"

"Dana!" Sabrina added in quickly, as she run the rest of the way into the Transport bay "She needs help!"

Carter nodded and skidded to a halt beside the red head, both pulled their Rescue jackets over their shoulders and prepared to morph "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

As they morphed simultaneously, the platform lowered down into the depths and the two Red rangers took off to help their friends.

Angela, Captain Mitchell and Hunter watching from the window, all three were thrilled that their rangers were back in action.

**~*Sabrina*~**

"Time for me to finish you, once and for all..." the monster laughed as he raised his staff into the air and prepared to end Dana's life with it. He twisted it in his hands and slashed it towards the pink ranger, but before he could get a decent hit, a pressure in his chest sent him hurling backwards through the air.

Carter and Sabrina had finally arrived.

"It's Carter and Sabrina!" Kelsey gasped, as she, Joel and Chad dealt with the Battling's.

Turning to the Pink ranger, Carter knelt beside her "Dana, are you all right?" he asked

"I am now." Dana nodded

Sabrina nodded and then turned back to the monster who had managed to get back to his feet "This is about to become your last memory!" she sneered at the monster, throwing out her hand, as her most memorable weapon "Phoenix Blade!" she summoned the sword to her, and then launched herself across the pavement towards her prey. Ducking under an attack, Sabrina spun around and slashed at the monster with her blade, she knew that his naginata was designed for close-in combat and with a few more strikes she was close enough to destroying it, jumping up and flipping over backwards, Sabrina planted a kick to the monsters chest, flipped over mid-air and slashed upwards with her sword.

There was a crack and the naginata split in half, quickly pulling in the flames that surrounded them.

"Sabrina!" Dana called

The red head growled mildly under her breath "Oh, forget this!" she cried, pushing back away from the demon and slashing in a flurry of quick fiery slices as the monster attempted to block her attack. But blocking Sabrina's attack was trying to control water - impossible. Slicing her blade through the stomach of the beast, Sabrina returned it the sheath on her hip as a fiery crescent remained on the monster behind her and with a quick click of her sword returning to its holder the monster was blasted to bits.

Sabrina grinned as she turned to face her friends, however their minor victory was short-lived as the creature returned to Megazord height "Should have seen that one coming!" she commented, as the others re-grouped around her, Dana now back in her morphed form.

"Let's take it up a level," Dana commented

The others agreed.

"Rescue Zords, mobilize!" Dana commanded into her morpher, and several seconds later their Rescue Megazord stood tall with the rangers at the controls.

"Lightspeed Solarzord online," Joel commanded, as the Solarzord followed the Rescue Zords and combined with the Megazord.

Memoerase stood tall opposite them, swinging his staff around in front of him "This time I will erase more than just your memories, I'll erase you!"

He swung his staff towards the Megazord as several strands of energy surrounded them; the blast ignited by the solar rays on the front of the Megazord ignited and absorbed the attack.

"No!" Memoerase cried in annoyance

"Yes!" Sabrina hissed "Now...say goodbye to your memories."

Dana nodded "Full power! Fire!"

Their attacks hit the monster several times without fail, and soon the monster couldn't withstand anymore. He dropped his weapon and staggered forward on his feet "I don't believe it. I've been defeated." he titled towards the ground and exploded.

**~*Sabrina*~**

Once back at the Aquabase at the end of the day, Sabrina jumped from the Rescue Humvee and joined Dana and the others in front of it.

"I can't believe that monster made you forget that you guys were Rangers," Dana commented "Much less made you forget you were the Phoenix, Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded "Yeah. That was strange."

"I thought for sure the Phoenix would take advantage of you having no memories," Dana continued

"I guess in the long run it's good that she didn't," Sabrina pointed out "When she takes control my memories are all I have to help me fight her, if I didn't have any memories to remember, you wouldn't have been able to bring me back."

The blonde nodded "Yeah. I guess it is a good thing."

"Welcome back everybody," Captain Mitchell's voice interrupted as he arrived in the transport bay with Ms. Fairweather "It's time to go on what will prove to be a very difficult training session, one that should really toughen us up."

Angela smiled from behind Captain Mitchell, as Sabrina and the others turned their full attention to their Captain.

Joel, however, swooned slightly against the Humvee and touched his hand to his head "Wait..." he gasped "Where am I? I can't go; I don't know who I am."

"You're the Green ranger," Angela reminded him.

"Never met the guy," Joel answered, turning to walk away.

Angela sighed "That's too bad;" she called after him, exchanging a look with Captain Mitchell and the rest of the ranger team "I was thinking of asking the Green ranger out on a date."

Joel stopped in his tracks, spun around and run off after Angela as she waved and left the room "What? Wait!" he called.

The others watched from the Transport bay as Angela continued to play oblivious as Joel followed her attempting to convince her.

Sabrina laughed as she watched her team-mate and family friend disappear around the corner at the end of the hallway, as her mind relayed everything that had happened today -at least the parts she could remember- she remembered her scrapbooks and how Hunter had used them to help her trigger her memories.

She smiled, keeping scrapbooks was a good enough idea or so it seemed, and memories were extremely useful in the long run, she knew that she had a long way to go before her mementoes were completed but she also knew that she wasn't about to give up on them, if she were ever to forget who she was again, well...it would have been nice to have her books up to date, maybe one day, she, or someone else...would need them.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated **_Sunday, October 02, 2011_** at **_8:54pm_


	33. Sorcerer of the Sands

_The Phoenix Series_

_Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I managed to update Abby and Sabrina in the same night. That's a record for me. But the reason behind this double update is because I am out all day tomorrow with my sister, and I know how much you have all waited for this update. I hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing by my OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to myself and Comet Warrior._

**Dedications: **_**(Apologies for not including this last chapter)**__ Following chapter goes to the following:_**Taeniaea, Gaia'schild, BeckyBoo12221, DJScales, Pinkrangerfan, GemYin, Red Neo Ranger** _and an anonymous reader who messaged me a link with the Ranger episodes._

_I want to thank them for the website, but that is the site I also found. =)_

* * *

"Ready...Set..." said Dana as she stood alongside the Rescue Humvee, a clipboard under her arm and a stopwatch in her hand. It was training day, Joel and Kelsey had been selected to complete the timed drill while Sabrina, Carter and Chad cheered them on from the ground. "...Go!"

Pushing off the Humvee both Joel and Kelsey sprinted through the open doors of the warehouse and scaled the side of the wall to the platform overhead. Being physically stronger than Kelsey, Joel made it to the top first and chuckled as the Yellow ranger was climbing over as he was strapping himself up for the descent back down.

"Come on Kelsey!" said Sabrina, a loose giggle escaping her lips as the carabineer clip of Joel's pack hit the mat underneath. The Green ranger sighed and turned to Kelsey.

The yellow ranger shrugged indifferently, locked herself up and started the descent down, leaving Joel to make his own way down without his clip. Unbuckling herself from the training equipment Kelsey left the warehouse -with Sabrina at her side-.

Still gasping for breath, Kelsey turned to Dana who was hugging the clipboard close to her chest "So, how did I do?" said Kelsey.

Dana didn't respond.

"Dana..." said Sabrina, nudging her friends shoulder.

"Huh?" said Dana, startled by the intrusion of her thoughts. She looked around and then down at the watch. "I forgot to stop the watch."

"That rope is faulty," Joel complained as he finally reached the Humvee.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the Green ranger and turned her attention back to Dana "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about Ryan." Dana admitted.

Exchanging looks the team sighed, they two were worried about the seventh member of their squad, but Dana had more of a right to be worried about the Titanium ranger; he was after all her older brother, and she had lost him for 21 years only to get him back by the forces of evil.

"Come on," said Carter "Let's get back to the base."

Sabrina nodded in agreement and climbed into the back of the Humvee. Kelsey, Joel and Chad followed her as Dana and Carter took the front seats.

The ride back was a silent one and Sabrina couldn't help but cast a sympathetic look over Dana the whole way.

**~*Sabrina*~**

Once back at the Sabrina watched as the rest of the team broke off their different ways, leaving Dana to wander around alone consumed by her thoughts. Looping her arm through the blondes, Sabrina steered her towards her quarters "You look like you could use a friend," the red head smiled "Come on. We'll talk. I'm not promising it will make everything feel better, mostly because I don't have any siblings, but i'm all ears. So just vent your feelings and I'll be a good friend by nodding and totally agreeing with everything you say."

Dana smiled as she followed Sabrina into her quarters. "I just wish I knew where he was, and what it was he was doing."

"He's trying to save the world." Sabrina smiled "You know that."

"Couldn't he save it a little closer to home?"

Sabrina smirked "I asked that same question when my Uncle Tommy announced that he was moving away to do research, and when my Mom announced that she was going away to study in University. I just wanted them close to me."

"I thought you didn't know how I felt?"

"I don't," Sabrina answered "Being separated from a parent or uncle, is different to being separated from a sibling. I'm an only child so I don't have that problem."

The Blonde frowned "You're weird."

"Thanks very much."

Dana rolled her eyes "Just tell me one thing..."

"What?"

"Is it wrong to have wanted him to stay here for a while?" Dana questioned "I just found him after 21 years. Was it selfish of me to want him to stay?"

Sabrina looked thoughtful "I'm gonna go with...no..." she answered. "Dana, he's your brother, its okay to be selfish when it comes to family."

Dana smiled and nodded -more to herself than to anyone else- "I guess I just miss him."

"We all miss him," Sabrina replied "and that's okay. But he'll come home. Family always comes home."

The blonde looked up at her red-headed friend and opened her mouth to respond, however, she was cut off as the alarm blared throughout the entire base, alerting them to the presence of a monster within the city.

**~*Sabrina*~**

"Hold it right there!" said Carter, as he led the others into battle against the newest monster from Bansheera's arsenal. "Now, just what do you think you are doing?"

Sabrina looked down the line at the red ranger, offering him an unseen 'are-you-for-real' look beneath her helmet. Wasn't it obvious what he was doing? He was doing what every other monster before him had failed to do.

But the monster answered anyway. "You're about to find out!" He slammed his staff into the ground and a horde of Battling's surrounded him instantly. "Give it your best shot, Rangers!"

It was a challenge. One that the rangers couldn't back down too.

"V-Lancers," Carter commanded "Fire!"

Six laser beams hit their intended targets before confusion set in as the monster and battling's disappeared.

"That was too easy," said Sabrina, looking around.

"It was a direct hit," said Carter "I don't get it!"

"It must have been an illusion or something." Sabrina replied. "Question is now: Where did they go?"

The others shook their heads as they looked in every direction for any indication for where the monster may have been.

"Rangers," the monster -the Gatekeeper- called from overhead. The rangers turned. "I am here to deliver a personal invitation from Prince Olympius. 'Won't you join me?'"

He thrust his staff at the six of them and they disappeared in a blazing golden light.

**~*Sabrina*~**

When the light had disappeared the Rangers found themselves lying on wet sand in an unknown and barren place.

"What is this place?" said Kelsey.

"I don't know," Joel answered "But I don't like it."

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Carter admitted.

Sabrina nodded in agreement as she pushed herself carefully to her feet.

"Rangers!" called a familiar voice.

"Olympius," Chad exclaimed spotting the demon a few feet away with the Gatekeeper.

"Welcome to the monster Shadow World," said Olympius. "Get used to your surroundings Rangers, you are never going to leave this place, and I'll make sure of that."

The demon turned his back on the defenders of the city, placed a key into the gate behind him and turned it. The gate disappeared.

"The Portal to your world is gone, Rangers," said Olympius turning back to his enemy. "Prepare to spend the remainder of your existence here."

"Not if we can help it!" said Carter and he led the team into battle.

The fight was short. Olympius delivered a number of fatal attacks to the rangers, but despite every fiber within their being telling them to stay down and surrender they pushed onwards, determined to finish what had been started.

Rolling back to her feet, Sabrina pulled back her firing arm just as Kelsey and Dana rolled to a stop in front of her. The three barely made it back to full height when the Gatekeeper attacked causing the ground to explode beneath their feet. Diving to the side the three females on the team re-grouped with the others as Olympius laughed and confronted them on their failure.

"Don't worry," he taunted "You won't be lonely here. We've arranged for some old friends to keep you company."

He turned towards the deserted patch of desert to their right.

Swirling his staff around the Gatekeeper thrust it into the air as he chanted: "Spirits of monsters and ghouls of old arise from your slumber and do what you're told!"

There was a flash followed by several low growls.

"What's that noise?" said Kelsey, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

Sabrina spots it first and a scream escapes her lips as she points into the distance "It's not possible! They're back!"

"But we already destroyed them!" Joel complained, spotting the reason behind Sabrina's distress.

Spellbinder, Trifire and every other demon that had tried to destroy the city and failed was wandering aimlessly through the smoke screen towards the Rangers.

"Time for your revenge, my army." said the Gatekeeper, and he thrust his staff into the air once more as the monsters continued onwards.

"V-Lancers," Carter commanded "FIRE!"

The rangers followed his leadership and opened several blasts onto the already dead monsters. The beams hit and the monsters exploded - but the victory was short lived as seconds later they reappeared once more.

"No! They're back!" Carter exclaimed

"I don't believe it!" Kelsey breathed in disbelief.

"We can't destroy them!" Dana pointed out.

The Gatekeeper's laughter caused the Rangers to turn back to him "These are the spirits of the demons you have already destroyed, Rangers, in this world there is nothing more than you can do to them!"

"That can't be!" Sabrina cried, shaking her head. This was a horrible nightmare - and she was ready to wake up now.

Thrusting the staff into the air for the third time; the Gatekeeper ordered the dead demons to attack the Rangers.

"We have to destroy his staff," said Chad "That is how he is controlling them."

"Good call, Chad." Carter nodded "Let's do it! Thermal blasters. Booster mode."

The six leveled the staff with their blasters and opened fire. There was a clang as the metal staff broke in half and hit the ground completely destroyed.

"What are they doing?" said Olympius as the monsters started after him as well as the Rangers.

"Without my staff I have no control over them," the Gatekeeper explained "Their only purpose is to destroy whatever they see, including us!"

"You fool! Let's get out of here!"

Turning away from the destruction, Olympius re-conjured the gate and proceeded to open it, only to lose the key to Diabolico back in Skull Cavern and wants the key for himself.

"You're not going anywhere!" Diabolico snarled as the gate disappeared and the key landed in his hands. "There is only one key to this place and it appears I have it."

"Give me that key, Diabolico!" said Olympius

"Enjoy your new home in the Shadow World," Diabolico replied "You will be there forever!" and he disappeared.

Meanwhile, the rangers were having their own trouble dealing with the horde of dead-defeated demons that were still rampaging towards them.

"What do we do?" said Kelsey.

"Whatever it takes!" said Joel, springing to his feet and firing several rounds at the demons.

An explosion appears but the demons just seemed to walk straight through, unharmed. Sabrina swallowed as she shook her head - not because the demons were not dying, but because the screeching of the Phoenix was causing her indescribable pain.

The Phoenix was furious - but for the life of her, Sabrina couldn't figure out why.

"This is ridiculous!" Joel complained.

Kelsey touched Sabrina's shoulder as the red-head continued to struggle with her own inner demon. The visor of her uniform -the yellow ranger noticed- had flashed from black to golden, as did the accents on her uniform "Guys, Sabrina's not looking so good." the Yellow ranger informed the others.

"We have to re-group," Dana suggested looking around "maybe we should retreat to that cave."

"At least until we can come up with a plan." Carter agreed. "Kelsey, can you get Sabrina there?"

The Yellow ranger nodded and looping her arm around Sabrina's waist hauled the red head up and across the wasteland towards the break in the rock's formation. The two disappeared into the darkness followed by Chad, Joel, Dana and Carter. The latter causing a cave in with his V-Lancer to keep the demons out.

"Right here." said Kelsey, helping Sabrina to a nearby boulder.

The red head slumped forward and rested her head in her hands as the Phoenix continued to rant and rave madness inside her head. _Phoenix. Please. Calm down!_

**Calm down! They are trying to kill me in order to stop me! After everything I could give them, this is how they repay me.**

Sabrina's breathing hitched as the eyes of the Phoenix glinted evilly in the sheer golden light of surrounding flames. It was never a good sign when her eyes started to change because usually that led to a full Phoenix freak out with Sabrina.

**Out of all the places to send us, they send us here! This is a nasty place, Sabrina, it is an evil place. I cannot die. But this place is worse than death. You must find a way out of here!**

_Did you just ask for my help?_

The surprise of the Phoenix actually asking for the help of the protector was a new one to Sabrina, she knew that she helped the Phoenix each and every day by refueling it whenever there was an explosion, and protecting it from those who wanted to destroy it or using its powers for evil purposes, but not once in the last three years had the Phoenix personally asked Sabrina for her help in rescuing her from a place such as the place they were stranded in now.

_I'll do everything I can to get us out of here, Phoenix. You have my word._

Sabrina didn't know what had caused to her agree, but the fact remained, the Phoenix was a part of her. And while she was actually dangerous and could destroy the entire world if she wanted too; Sabrina actually cared about the evil bird that resided within her. They were one of the same and both did everything to protect one another, even if sometimes -in the case of the Phoenix- evil had to ensue for the protection to be given.

"...we've got to get out of here!" Joel's voice cut through Sabrina's thoughts as the monsters attempted to break through the cave-in.

"And quick!" Carter agreed, before pointing in the direction of the left cavern "Let's try this way!"

Dana was quick to intercept them "Wait. I think I heard something."

"What is it?" Carter asked.

Glancing up Sabrina frowned at the sound of a distinctively old man "Rangers..." the voice was coming from a glowing ball of light at the end of the cavern behind Dana "...follow the light."

"The light..." Dana murmured starting forward.

"Wait," Carter stopped her. "It could be a trap."

"Ryan is trying to help you," the light responded. "Follow the light."

"Ryan?" Dana questioned, before turning back to her friends. "You guys, I think it's trying to help us. I say we trust it."

The wall keeping the monsters out started to crumble more and more as they broke through.

Sabrina shot to her feet "Look like we don't have a choice," she said.

"Come on!" Carter sighed, leading the way after the light.

Hearing the wall crumble away for good behind them, the rangers raced into another cavern to find the light hovering over a pool of green liquid.

"This is the way out," the Light announced.

"I don't know about this," said Carter hesitantly.

Sabrina started forward "We don't have much of a choice to deliberate, and right now I'll take anywhere as opposed to here."

"It's Ryan!" Dana defended. "I know it."

"Okay," Carter nodded, diving forward into the pool first. The others followed him.

**~*Sabrina*~**

**At last. Home.**

Sabrina felt the Phoenix return to a state of calmness as they reappeared back in to Mariner Bay, she was sprawled out on the patio of a courtyard downtown the rest of her team-mates around her - unfortunately, that wasn't all that they had brought back. Three demons from their past had also returned.

"As if fighting them _once_ wasn't enough," Joel complained.

Sabrina shook her head "Been there, done that." she muttered remembering back to the time at the Abyss of Evil. This was just like that, except back then there were more monsters to fight.

"Rail rescues!" Carter ordered into his morpher "On track!"

After the call had been made the Super train Megazord stood tall only to take a beating second after being created. The fight was three against one - hardly fair.

"All right, full power!" Carter commanded after the second blow. Missiles and lasers shot out of the arms of the Megazord and showered two of the monsters in explosions, before they both exploded. Once again returning to the Shadow World.

However, there was still one monster to destroy before the team could relax and celebrate another victory.

"We're not finished yet," Dana stated turning in the monsters direction.

Carter nodded as he picked up his morpher "Rescue Zords!" he commanded, ejecting from the Super train Megazord. "Rescue Megazord! Lock on!"

Two Megazords stood proud as they faced off against the monster.

"I'm liking these odds." Sabrina grinned. "But I like them even more now - Lightspeed Solarzord!"

Ryan's Zord flew into view and combined with the Rescue Megazord. The monster showered the Lightspeed Solarzord with an explosion, only to have its own powers used against it. The explosion was monstrous and the Rangers watched as the dead demon de-materialized before their very eyes, returning to the Shadow World with its comrades.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered as the sun rose in East. It was going to be a beautiful day - the rangers could tell.

**~*Sabrina*~**

The day had ended as the rangers expected it too. The monsters had been defeated, Olympius and the Gatekeeper were trapped in the Shadow world, the Phoenix had returned to its calm state. Dana was glad that her brother was still alive and Sabrina was more than happy that the demons were more focused on fight each other to become the top lapdog to Bansheera, they were even willing to sacrifice Olympius to the Shadow World. There was obviously a rift in command back at Skull Cavern.

Tossing her memento soccer ball into the air, Sabrina sighed contently as she caught it, rolled it over in her hands and threw it into the air once more. All the while her mind kept flashing back to certain points in her life where she would spend time with the person who had given her the soccer ball in the first place - her grandfather.

Each and every day for the last three years he had been on her mind, from the moment she and her mother had left Miami for Blue Bay Harbor, even more so when she moved to Reefside and was sent on a quest for the Phoenix blade. She remembered her grandfather had been the one to lead her towards it.

She frowned as her memory flashed to her grandfather's words when he was trapped in the hospital bed. _"You have to be strong now, Sabrina. You must be brave. There is a long journey ahead of you, you must be prepared for it."_ at the time Sabrina had no clue what he meant, but was it possible that he was speaking of the life she lived now? Was it possible that he knew she was the Phoenix before he died? Had someone told him and he was just wishing her luck before he lost the chance to tell her anything else after that moment?

Even if he had known it was too late for her to ask him now. She couldn't contact the dead.

"Grandpa," Sabrina murmured, as she closed her eyes "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can know that I love you. And while I would do absolutely _anything_ to see you again, I'm just not ready to join you in the world beyond this one. One-day I will be ready...but today is not that day."

She finished as tears appeared in her eyes and she quietly brushed them away. Thinking of her grandfather always bought tears to her eyes.

Rolling over the red head tucked the ball close to her as she read the inscription on the side.

As a small ghostly whisper echoed in the silence: _"I love you too, Firecracker!"_

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on Saturday, October 22, 2011 at 2:15am**


	34. Olympius Unbound

**Author's Note:** Hello out there! I am aware that it has been a while since I last updated this story, but I hope that does not mean I have lost my readers. If you are still out there, then please do come back. Hopefully now that summer is here we can take off from where we left and get Sabrina finished.

**Dedications: **Chapter goes out to the following: **Taeniaea, Pinkrangerfan, Tylerbamafan34, Gaia'schild, DJScales, Red Neo Ranger, Iron-Mantis** and **Jessfairy88.** Thank you for being paitent.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Enjoy.

* * *

**Previously on Phoenix Prophecy:**

_"I am the gatekeeper of the Shadow world, step through the portal."_

_"When monsters are destroyed they walk in this limbo forever."_

_"What are they doing?"_

_"They destroy everything they see, including us!"_

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_"Open the portal!"_

_"You're not going anywhere! There is only one key and it appears that I have it!"_

_"Give me that key!"_

_"Enjoy the Shadow world!"_

_"I will not be left here to perish!"_

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Olympus winced as he stumbled effortlessly through the waste and toxic steam-filled Shadow world. He had been separated from the Gatekeeper and trapped here by Diabolic who had managed to take the key to the portal from him, damn him! Wait until he was free from this wretched place he would have his revenge that was a promise he was sure to keep.

"Where is that gatekeeper," he whispered to himself as he fell to his knees in the sand. Of all the places to get trapped, it was in the world of the undead. A place where even the dead attacked whatever it was they could find, even the master of who they had once served.

Movement caught his eye, and he spotted, through the ascended smoke the limp body of a familiar face.

"Gatekeeper," he gasped, staggering forward. "Gatekeeper, wake up!"

The Gatekeeper jerked awake.

"I can't believe it Olympius," he complained, "We have been betrayed by one of our own! Now we are stuck here, amongst the remains of defeated monsters!"

He looked around the dead and baron wasteland.

"Left here to wallow in our grief forever!" he howled.

Angered by the mere fact that he had been turned on, Olympius shook his head at his howling companion. "No! I will not accept it!" he said, determination oozing from his voice. There had to be away out of there... he was not going to just give up and perish like the rest of the monsters that had been defeated by the hands of the Rangers.

_"My prince, do not despair,"_ said Jinxer as he appeared in a holographic form above Olympius and the Gatekeeper. "_There is a way out!"_

"Excellent work, Jinxer," approved Olympius. "Tell me how!"

"With the portal closed the only way out of the shadow world is for you to conquer all of the defeated monsters," explained Jinxer, "and absorb their powers!"

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"Tell me again why you decided to opt out on the biggest event of the year?" asked Tori as she lay on the sand beside Sabrina. "I thought you enjoyed the carnival?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Oh yes, the cotton candy, the candy apples, the roller coaster rides that make you sick when you get off them - or worse, when you are on them - not to mention the balloons, clowns and other freaks that follow you around..." the red head listed, "Tori, I get chased by creeps every waking minute of my life! And I have enough roller coaster rides when i'm spinning around in the Zords!"

"Point taken," smirked the blonde, looking down the coast to where Dustin and Hunter were sparring. "So, where are you friends today?"

"Joel, Chad and Kelsey, as far as I know, are still at the base," answered Sabrina, her attention also drawn to the two Ninja's sparring, "and Dana managed to convince her father to take her to the carnival."

Tori frowned. "Oh, so you're Pink ranger gets to go to the carnival?"

"It's a father/daughter bonding thing," said Sabrina. "Besides, Captain Mitchell needs to learn how to relax! I bet you anything he is trying to convince Dana to let him return to the Aquabase!"

"How did she manage to get him to change his mind?"

Sabrina grinned. "Because Dana has the will of solid steel," she answered. "That and she had a two-hour-long discussion with her father about how staying cooped up all day was not good for his health! She even roped Angela into the whole fiasco by providing evidence that the demons were silent and things were normal - well, as normal as normal can be!"

Tori giggled. "I was just about to say that things are not normal when Morphers and Megazords are involved,"

The red head smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ouch!" Tori winced as she watched Hunter flip Dustin onto his back on the sand. "That looked like it hurt!"

"Hunter," Sabrina shouted. "Stop being a bully!"

"He's slowing down!" answered Hunter, "must be his age!"

Suddenly there was a puff of sand and Dustin disappeared, Hunter, who had been temporarily blinded by the cloud, frowned and looked around, before a yell of surprise escaped his lips and he was pulled into the sand by two arms.

"Who is getting slow now?" chuckled Dustin as he appeared in another sand cloud. He was standing over Hunter, who was trapped from the waist down in the ground.

Sabrina and Tori laughed loudly at the predicament of the Head Thunder Ninja, waiting and watching for him to find a way out of Dustin's dirt dive.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Meanwhile, back in the shadow world Olympius was mid-battle with the undead and defeated Monsters; he had already managed to acquire two-thirds of their energy, and was growing stronger by the minute, his body had already started to adapt to the changes that the energy was providing and he was mutating into a stronger demon - stronger than anyone, including Diabolico and the Rangers had seen -

"Olympius you are getting their powers," said the Gatekeeper staggering towards his comrade. "Share them with me!"

Throwing out his new adapted claws, Olympius tossed the Gatekeeper aside. "Don't be a fool," he snarled. "I can feel their powers pulsing through my veins! They are mine and mine alone!"

He laughed mercilessly and turned to walk away. The Gatekeeper, not wanting to be left behind, followed after him.

"It is time we leave this place," said Olympius. "Hold on!"

The Gatekeeper did as instructed, whilst Olympius thrust his claw into the air and the already darkened sky turned even darker. Lightning pulsed from Olympius's claws thanks to his new found powers and in a flash they had gone.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Sabrina smiled as she pulled on her helmet and slid down the seat of Hunter's motocross bike, her arms wound around the Crimson clad rider at the controls.

Normally, she would have brought her own bike, but what with everything that had happened in the last few days - it felt like weeks, sometimes even months - made her feel that she would have felt safer if she rode with him for a change, not to mention the fact that she felt the need to be closer to him.

"I'll visit soon," she promised as Dustin whined at her for leaving early. The morning had worn on into mid-late afternoon and Sabrina knew that she had to leave sooner or later, although she had nothing particular to get on with back at the base, it was only a matter of time before Diabolico or Bansheera took advantage of the Rangers day off and attacked.

"When?" asked the Earth sensei. "We never see you anymore!"

"The downside of being a Power Ranger," said Sabrina, "not to mention the Phoenix to boot!"

"Hey, you never told us," interrupted Tori, "how is the Phoenix doing? Anymore sudden attacks?"

"Other than the relapse in the shadow world where she asked me for help," said Sabrina, with a shake of her head. "Nothing!"

Hunter glanced back.

"But that doesn't mean we haven't been taking precautions," he grinned.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and locking me in my room is really going to save your ass!" she sniped. "I can flame in and out of just about any place, Hunter; nothing can withstand my Phoenix fire!"

"A little water wouldn't go amiss,"

"Come anywhere near me with that stuff and I'll be sure to toast you, dirt boy!"

Tori and Dustin exchanged grins; it was nice to know that not everything had changed between Hunter and Sabrina. Despite the fact that they were now in a relationship, had been for three years, they still held onto some of the fire that made them clash in the first place.

"Alright, little spitfire," chuckled Hunter, "we can stand here and argue all day, if you want, I am sure Dustin wouldn't mind considering we'd be staying longer than intended -"

"Yes, carry on, stay longer!" grinned Dustin. Tori rolled her eyes.

"- or we can get going and be back at the base in time for lunch!" finished Hunter.

Sabrina pouted and looked towards Tori and Dustin. "I really want to stay," she said, "but I promised Kelsey that we'd hang out this afternoon! Plus I have to finish my scrapbooks and my diary hasn't been written in for a while... not to mention I got a stack of letters back home from Kira and Connor that I have yet to reply."

"We understand," nodded Tori, "just remember we're your friends too!"

"I'm sorry," frowned Sabrina, "but who are you?"

Tori's eyes narrowed and she punched the red head in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Sabrina cried, rubbing her injured shoulder. "I'm a red head! I bruise easily!"

"Then don't tease!"

"You tease me!"

"I'm older," answered Tori. "I am allowed!"

Sabrina grinned.

"So that would explain the grey hair -"

"You little runt!" exclaimed Tori, taking a swipe at the red head who ducked.

"Hunter, go! Now!" Sabrina yelped.

Hunter chuckled, kick-started his bike and with a nod at Tori and Dustin, the latter was now holding the former away from the spunky red-head behind him, and took off down the main street.

Sabrina waved. "Bye! Love you!"

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

_"... I am glad to hear that you are enjoying Miami. I miss it terribly! Do not get me wrong, I love my new home - or should I say homes, considering I never stay in one place for more than a year - but I have so many things that I left behind in Miami! Anyway, before I get too emotional over my past, I just want to wish you luck with the new CD; I am glad that your dreams are finally coming true!_

_With love,_

_Sabrina."_

The red head smiled as she added the finishing touches to her message to Kira, she and Hunter had returned to the Aquabase over an hour ago, she had spent as much time as possible with Kelsey before the Yellow ranger had headed off to train with Joel and Chad, and Sabrina was left to wander around by herself.

Where Hunter had disappeared too she had no idea, but the fact remained that he _was_ in the Aquabase, somewhere!

She had made it back to her room with seconds to spare and instantly started to pull out her desired objects.

Raided her wardrobe for the stacks of newspapers she had collected over the past couple of weeks, photos that she had taken with the rest of the Lightspeed Rescue team, diary entries that she had scribbled on scrap pieces of paper, ready to be added to her diary.

She was a girl on a mission.

The letter to Connor had been a quick one: _"Connor, you've got to deflate your ego and learn that they are just kids! They don't understand the concept of professional soccer at their age. Just let them have their fun! But I am glad that the goal is achieving its highest potential and I am still in disbelief that such a good idea came from you, All-Star,"_ she knew that her comments would not be taken to heart, Connor would know that she did not mean to hurt him with her words.

It had only taken, remotely two minutes to write to Connor, and then she had reached for her diary, which she kept hidden under her pillow. She added three or four entries to the updated pages, writing about how scared she had been in the Shadow World, how her fears had made it almost impossible for her to help her friends; how shocked she had been when the Phoenix had asked her for help! There had never been a time where the Phoenix had turned to its guardian for help!

Sabrina wrote about how it was freakishly weird to be transported to a world of the undead, especially when she was the guardian of an immortal being.

The red head shuddered as she paused in her writing... before adding: _"But since that day, many things have calmed down! Olympius has not made a guest appearance so I am assuming that he did not make it out of the shadow world... either that or he is in such a condition that he needs rest - hopefully permanent bed rest will be prescribed. But, I guess, in a way, it does pose the question: "How Far Are the Forces of Queen Bansheera Willing to Go to Destroy Us?"_

_..._

_But I guess the answer to that question will come another day... it is common sense that the forces of darkness are not going to just give up, move on and let us live our lives in peace! If it was not for evils such as Queen Bansheera and her demons, I, not to mention my team and the future of all Rangers, would be at stake; it is because of such evils that we exist._

_Alas, that is it for another entry._

_Maybe next time I will be able to an answer more questions... although I am probably the only one who will read this... and Hunter, if he can ever find the key!_

_Oh, did I mention he threatened to douse my flames with Water today? Yeah, I'd like to see him try... he'll find out why i'm a little spitfire if he tries. He knows I can't swim! Idiot *peers around and clutches diary close to her chest* don't tell him I said that... he might think I am going soft... and then I won't hear the end of it... and I'll be forced to do something I might regret *Mutters: Big, blonde idiot!"_

_I hate him so much... now; I'm going crazy because I am talking to myself... so i'm going to shut up now!_

_See you next time, or as Uncle Tommy and Uncle Jason would say: "Catch ya on the flip side!" (There's another pair of loveable idiots! I'm surrounded by them!)_

"Oh, better make sure no one reads that entry," muttered Sabrina as she re-read what she had just written and realized that it really was as crazy as it seemed. "People will think i'm losing my mind!"

"You're losing your mind?" asked Hunter as he entered the bedroom, carrying a newspaper in his hand. "Angela asked me to give you this!"

Sabrina grinned, took it an inspected the front page, while Hunter reached for the small book that she had been writing in.

"So, why will people think you are losing your mind?" he asked, glancing at the page.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelped, snatching the book back and snapping it shut. "Private!"

Hunter pouted. "Please..."

"No," the red head said, shaking her head. She locked it, stuffed the diary back under her pillow and turned in his direction. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"So you don't see where I keep the key, you donkey!"

Hunter narrowed his eyes at her. "Who you calling a donkey, Firecracker?"

Sabrina shrugged. "The nickname doesn't bother me anymore," she smiled. "And I was calling you the donkey..."

"Why am I the donkey?"

"Because you ask stupid questions,"

"But Donkeys can't talk!"

"Apparently they can..." quipped Sabrina, "you're talk - ARGH!"

She screamed in surprise as Hunter's arms wrapped around her waist and he tossed her back onto the bed, but before she had the chance to scramble away he had advanced and pinned her hands to her side upon the mattress of the single bed.

Sabrina giggled.

"Let... me... go..." she said, breathlessly from all the laughing.

"Now who is the donkey?" asked Hunter, leaning in for a playful kiss.

When he was close enough, Sabrina grinned and flamed out causing her boyfriend to face-plant the pillow. She giggled as she flamed back in behind him.

"Still you," she said, answering his unanswered question.

Sabrina frowned, however, when Hunter answered her but it came out muffled because of the fact that his face was still mushed into her pillow.

"What?" she asked.

He repeated it, still mushed against the pillow.

Growing irritated, Sabrina placed her hands on her hips and stamped her foot. "Hunter... stop making out with my pillow and answer me properly!"

"I said: 'You're cruel!'" the blonde repeated.

"Why, because I wouldn't let you kiss me?" the red head asked, climbing onto his lap.

"Partly," Hunter answered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because I let you face-plant my pillow?"

Hunter shrugged.

Sabrina's eyes glittered teasingly. "Oh... did I interrupt your make-out session with my pillow?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "No -"

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," Sabrina cooed. "But I have to sleep on that tonight... and I would much rather not share you!"

"I would much rather you not share me, either,"

Sabrina grinned and this time _she_ kissed _him_.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"Phoenix... attacks... Mariner... Bay..."

Sabrina prodded the scrapbook with the tip of her marker pen. She had just finished adding another entry and had decided to go back through it and added small notes, titles and comments; made by both herself and Hunter on the different battles.

Hunter grinned teasingly as he re-capped the purple pen he had been using and turned expectantly to his girlfriend. "Ha! You'll never live that one down!"

"What one?" Sabrina frowned.

"That apparently you look beautiful in blue..."

Sabrina's face flushed crimson as she read the note he had left on the side of the entry that she had just finished labeling.

"I can't believe your wrote that!" she exclaimed, "Other people are going to see it!"

"So?" Hunter shrugged. "I'm sure, out of all the times Vypra has told the truth, she was being serious when she said you looked beautiful in blue!"

"Too bad you'll never see it,"

Hunter feigned injury and clutched his right hand over his heart. "You wound me, Sabrina!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama queen..." she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Besides, everyone knows that Scarlett is my colour... it is also one of my main assets!"

"And what wonderful assists' they are," teased Hunter, leaning back and reaching for an old copy of Trent's Dino comic's.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sabrina squealed and reached instantly for the book that she was sure that she had destroyed. "Give me that!" she shouted, struggling with him to get her hands on the book, damn him for being that much taller than her! "Hunter... give... give it to me!"

Then, without warning, the lights flickered and died, plunging the bickering couple into darkness.

"What's going on?" said Hunter's voice from beneath Sabrina. "Ouch! Sabrina... that was my stomach!"

Sabrina felt her way back to her feet, waved her hand and ignited a small fireball within her palm, just enough to be able to see through the darkness. She turned towards Hunter, who was still sprawled on her bed, pushing himself up on his elbows, clutching the comic in his hand. "I think we best get to main Ops," she told him.

"I think you're right!" Hunter agreed, getting to his feet. He groped around in the darkness, before he found the handle to the door, normally it opened automatically, but with the power off he had to do it manually. "C'mon on..."

Taking his outstretched hand, both Ninja's made their way down the otherwise deserted corridor towards the main Ops room, using the flickering ball of flame in Sabrina's palm as their only source of light.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"Angela," Sabrina said as she entered the main Ops room at the exact same time as the rest of her team-mates. Joel and Chad were supporting flashlights while Kelsey, Dana and Carter were leading the way. "What is going on?"

Angela, who had was standing in front of the main system, glanced over her shoulder at the Rangers. "Someone is tampering with the power core," she explained.

"But who?" asked Joel, turning off his flashlight.

Angela didn't answer; she merely entered the security code into the database and brought up a camera image of the engineering room.

"Captain Mitchell?" Kelsey said, shocked at the culprit.

"_I must obey..."_ Captain Mitchell muttered in a monotone voice.

"Captain, what are you doing?" demanded Angela.

_"I must obey..."_ Captain Mitchell responded, glancing away from the camera and towards the power docks.

"Dad, the atmospheric systems are going down," said Dana, "the base will run out of air!"

Brightly coloured lights on the system caught Sabrina's attention, nudging Hunter, the red head pointed out the levels which were both rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"He's diverting power from the base," said Hunter, leaning in for a closer inspection.

_"I must obey..."_

Irritated with the interference from the main ops room, the rangers watched as Captain Mitchell disappeared off screen. Sabrina, sensing that something bad was about to happen, screamed as the captain returned, pulled back a metal pipe and swung it at the camera, causing the image to go fuzzy.

"Damn it!" swore Angela.

"Why is he acting like a zombie?" asked Joel.

"I don't know," answered Sabrina. "It's not like him... he'd never kill us... not on purpose anyway!"

"Maybe he's not doing it intentionally," murmured Dana, confusing her friends even further.

"You want to elaborate on that?" Carter asked, diverting his attention to the blonde.

Dana blinked and turned back to her friends. "This morning we went to a hypnotist,"

"I thought you were going to the carnival?" asked Sabrina.

"He was at the carnival," said Dana. "Point is dad is under a spell!"

Sabrina nodded.

"Can you remember what this guy looked like?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah..." Dana nodded. "Long nose, dark glasses, and his hair was all spiky... "

"So, basically an everyday kind of dude?" asked Hunter.

"There is one more thing," added Dana, "something that might set him apart from others..."

"And that is?"

"He had this most ridiculous-looking moustache -"

"A moustache?" blinked Sabrina. "So we're looking for a long-nosed, spiky-haired, moustache-man with dark glasses... basically we're looking for a needle in a haystack!"

Joel rolled his eyes.

"The more important question is: What do we do?" he asked, looking at Angela.

The older female sighed, folded her arms over her stomach and turned to the rangers. "I have overridden the power to the Megazords, but he has control over the rest of the base."

"Miss. Fairweather," called a younger tech as he approached the group. "We're detecting an energy source in the cemetery... it is four megawatts and rising fast!"

Angela's eyes widened.

"Go!" she ordered, as she whipped around to face the Rangers. "I'll find some way to get to captain!"

The rangers nodded and quickly left the Operations room.

"Tell security to meet me in Engineering," she added to the tech. "Hunter, come with me!"

The blonde Ninja nodded and followed in the opposite direction to the Rangers.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"This new power is incredible," gushed Olympius as he continued to ingest the endless source of power that he was recieving from seemingly nowhere.

Jinxer laughed happily at his ingenious plan to supply his prince with enough to power to extract revenge on, not just the Power Rangers, but Diabolic as well.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Carter, as he and the other rangers arrived, fully morphed, on scene.

Laughter echoed into the air as Olympius whirled about to face his enemies. Sabrina almost screamed as she took an involuntary step backwards. "Someone pinch me..." she muttered, "i'm dreaming!"

"Olympius?" questioned Kelsey, also shocked at what she was seeing. "That is impossible!"

"Not only possible," answered Olympius, "but stronger than ever!"

"Maybe you are," agreed Carter, "but you are still no match for us!"

"We'll just see about that!" argued Olympius, thrusting out his clawed hands and blasting the rangers with a ball of fired-up energy.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Having been separated from the rest of their team-mates, Sabrina and Carter staggered to their feet as Olympius, just as ugly as ever, swooped down upon them.

Taking a hit to the chest, Carter is knocked aside, leaving Sabrina alone against the newly formed Dragon.

"Carter!" the red head yelped.

Spinning around, Olympius slashed at Sabrina with his tail, causing the spikes along the top to clash with her unsuspecting form. "Hey, no fair!" she pouted, rolling across the grass.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" Carter asked, helping her to her knees.

"Yeah," nodded Sabrina, clutching her chest in pain.

"Sabrina! Carter!" the others yelled, hurrying towards their fallen leaders.

Olympius laughed maliciously.

"Booster mode," Carter commanded, as the entire team called forth their lasers. "Fire!"

Unfortunately, the beams merely bounced off of Olympius's exterior.

"No!" cried Sabrina, lowering her laser in disbelief. "That's impossible! No one is that strong!"

"Olympius is invincible!" rasped the Gatekeeper.

"Yeah!" agreed Olympius, attacking the rangers with several balls of energy, before growing huge.

"Should have seen that one coming!" muttered Sabrina.

As Carter called for the Zords.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Sabrina's eyes widened as a squeak escaped her lips at the mere sight of the Solarzord thrashing. "It's lost all power!" she reported, watching as the mini-Megazord hit the floor with a thunderous crash.

"You're next," threatened Olympius, turning to face the Rangers. "Give it your best shot, Rangers!"

"Be careful what you ask for!" responded Carter, pushing forward on his controls. "Megazord sabre! Ignite!"

Through a wall of flames, Carter slashed downwards with the sabre, only for it to collide with Olympius's claw. Tugging at her controls, Sabrina tried desperately for him to release his grip.

"Let go!" she whined. "Let go you ugly mutt!"

Seemingly following her orders, Olympius released the blade, only for the rangers to realize that he had melted it down to nothing but a greyish liquid.

"Now what?" asked Dana.

_"I'm going to the Supertrain Megazord!"_ answered Carter.

"Carter, be careful!" warned Sabrina, glancing around as the red ranger ejected himself from the current Megazord.

_"Supertrain Megazord..."_

Thrusting out his hand, once more, Olympius laughed as the Lightspeed Megazord erupted in sparks both inside and out, causing the rangers to yell in surprise.

"Chad... get us out of here!" screamed Kelsey.

"I'm trying," exclaimed Chad, tugging at the controls. "Nothing is happening!"

"Hey, dragon-breath," quipped Sabrina, catching Olympius's attention. "Guess what happens to those who don't pay attention?"

She grinned as Carter skidded into view and landed a punch into Olympius's chest, knocking him back a few steps away from the Lightspeed Megazord.

"Jinxer, I need more power!"

"Coming right up, my Prince," nodded Jinxer from the ground, and the star on Olympius's chest glowed a faint purple as more power re-energized his body.

"Okay, that is no normal," said Joel, pointing at the scene that was transpiring beyond the Megazord.

Olympius's wings had just extended, lifting him off of his feet an allowing him to fly at the two Megazords, depleting them of any energy they may have obtained.

"This is the end, Rangers, bow down to Prince Olympius!"

"That is not going to happen!" responded Joel.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way," Olympius snarled, blasting the Lightspeed Megazord with such a force that it felt like it was being torn apart.

"That is it!" cried Sabrina. "Initiating Omega Crawler! Activate!"

And with a flash of flames, both Sabrina and the four other rangers, flamed out of the Lightspeed Megazord, just as the Supertrain stepped in front of them and was blown apart in the process.

"Chad," Sabrina called through her comms. "Form the Solarzord!"

"Right!" Chad nodded, and doing as he was instructed. "Lightspeed Solarzord... activate!"

With the two Megazords fully formed and prepared for action, Olympius lowered his wings, but remained as vigilant as ever. "Haven't you figured out by now that all of your Megazords put together are no match for my strength and power...?" he growled.

"And when will you learn that evil will never triumph," spat Sabrina.

"I'll offer you a trade, Rangers," continued Olympius, seemingly oblivious to angered Red head. "Surrender the Phoenix to us... and we'll leave the citizens of Mariner Bay in peace!"

Sabrina snorted.

"What do you need me for?" she shouted. "Now that you've figured out how to return from the dead, why would you need a creature that can't die? I'm just a pitiful Power Ranger compared to that old trick... why don't you just run along and show mommy what you are capable for transcribing? I'm sure she'll be very proud!"

"Insolent brat!" growled Olympius, preparing for his final attack.

"Who you calling an insolent brat, you fire-breathing, demon child!" argued Sabrina.

Olympius narrowed his eyes, completely enraged, not just from Sabrina's snarky comments and comebacks, but also by her refusal to cooperate. Wings fully opened, the demon child took to the sky, flapped the overgrown scales on either side of him and blasted the rangers, falling from the sky in the process.

"Hey, what's happening?" asked Dana.

"This is impossible," gasped Olympius. "My power... it's gone!"

"Gone?" repeated Sabrina.

"You're never going to win, Olympius," said Carter, "because the Power Rangers will always be here to fight for what is right!"

"Yeah!"

"This cannot be happening!" cried Olympius.

"Full power!" Carter commanded, launching the missiles from the Omega Megazords staff. The missile hit its target with an echoing boom, as the Solarzord, commanded by Chad, hammered into the demon child with its own staff.

Sabrina pointed at the mutated dragon. "Aim for the star, Chad!"

Chad nodded, lifted the staff and stabbed it directly into the heart of Olympius's chest. The tip of the staff connected with the ruby-red star, causing it to shatter on impact, knocking Olympius over and causing him to explode.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"Kels, got your surfboard!" shouted Sabrina from the back of the Rescue Humvee, she was zipping up one of the bags she had finished packing. It was stocked with enough gear to last all day at the beach, Hunter, being the brilliant boyfriend that he was, had even gone ahead to claim their usual area.

"Yup!" the Yellow ranger grinned, running towards her friend, said surfboard over her head. "I don't know about you guys," she added, tossing Volleyball to Joel, as he pulled himself up beside Sabrina. "But after that last battle i'm ready to have some fun!"

"I heard that," agreed Joel. "Nothing is going to spoil this day off! Right, Sabrina?"

Sabrina frowned. "Why are you looking at me for?"

"Because the last day off we had," answered Joel, "you went all 'Phoenix' on us and we had to come save you!"

"I'm drowning in your sympathy," pouted Sabrina.

"Well, you control the Phoenix," pointed out Joel.

"No, I don't," answered Sabrina with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, you do, you control fire and the fire comes from the Phoenix!"

"Dude, I protect the Phoenix," corrected Sabrina. "And in return she supplies me with the power that I need to morph, re-energize and protect myself, but I don't control her! I protect her! Hence the title: _Protector_ of the Phoenix... or the _Guardian_ of the Phoenix! But never the _controller_..."

Meanwhile, oblivious to the other rangers, Captain Mitchell, now free from Jinxer's spell, stepped into the room catching the end of the banter between the Green and Phoenix rangers. "Ten hut!" he called, startling the team and causing them rush to attention, in front of him.

Joel sighed, heavily. The sight of the captain was never a good one... especially when planning a day off.

"Rangers," Captain Mitchell began, "today I have scheduled a five-mile hike... with full gear!"

"What?" screeched Sabrina and Joel.

"But we're just on our way to the beach!" added Joel, hands on his hips.

Captain Mitchell turned quickly towards them, causing Sabrina to duck behind Joel.

"We can't afford to let our guard down," explained Captain Mitchell. "We have to keep in tip-top shape! And just because we got through it this time does not mean we can afford resting..."

Sabrina's attention, however, was quickly diverted from what Captain Mitchell was saying as Joel slid away from her, exposing her to the rest of others. "Hey, what are you -?" she cut off as she witnessed Joel snatching a stopwatch from the table and walking around Captain Mitchell, he dropped the watch in front of his face and swung it back and forth.

"You are under my command..." Joel said. "You are under my command..."

"I am under your command..." Captain Mitchell repeated, much to the rangers' surprise, and Joel's excitement.

"You will give the Rangers the day off," Joel pressed on, as his team-mates exchanged looks of disbelief. No way was this happening, not twice in the same week.

"I will give the Rangers the day off..." Mitchell repeated, "... except for Joel..."

Joel, who had been excited that his plan had worked, groaned as Captain Mitchell plucked the stop watch out of the air and turned to face him.

"... Who will now be going on a _ten_ mile hike," he finished.

"What?" Joel complained, looking around at his laughing friends.

"Move it!" ordered Captain Mitchell. "Get going! Come on! Double time!"

Throwing his hands into the air, Joel turned and left the vehicle bay in a state of disbelief, he could not believe his luck... but then again, it was his own fault... he had to push the boundaries.

With Joel walking way and the other rangers laughing at the results of another idiotic scheme, Captain Mitchell couldn't help but grin. Hopefully, this would be the last time they had to fight Olympius, so maybe, just maybe, the Rangers could afford some leisure time. Especially Joel.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Was meant to update this on Monday... but things have gotten in the way. I hope it suffices. Until next time!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 14 June 2012 at 5:28am**


	35. Neptune's Daughter

**Author's Note:** I am aware that it has nearly been a year since I updated this story and for that I would like to apologize. As you all know, since most of you are followers of my other stories, both myself and my Co-author are University students and extremely busy with assignments. Second year is much harder and takes a lot to keep on top of all the work that is being produced. We are hoping to finish Lightspeed Rescue soon.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **ZabuzasGirl, DJScales, Sweet-Green-Elephant, Pinkrangerfan, Pixiescale1185, Livangel16, Taeniaea, HunterBradley** and** Pink Lightspeed Ranger.**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Enjoy.

* * *

The Humvee jolted to a halt overlooking the beach.

The Rangers, who had permission from Captain Mitchell to enjoy a well-deserved day off, grinned at one another as the warm sun glittered off of the rippling waves of the sea. It had been a while since they had enjoyed some rest and relaxation away from the Aquabase, and not to mention the monster attacks on the city.

Just because they were always on call didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy a little time off now and again.

"Come on, guys, let's hit it!" said Carter as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah!" Joel and Kelsey laughed, climbing over the tops of the Humvee and racing around to the back of the car. They had only just started to unload it when the roar of a bike engine cut through the air and the last member of their team arrived.

Sabrina smiled as she caught the inflatable beach ball Kelsey had just kicked her way. "Hey," she laughed, tossing it back at the brunette.

"C'mon, slow poke," Kelsey laughed. "There's been no water left if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm cool with that," Sabrina said, removing her helmet and putting it back on Hunter's bike. "You guys go ahead. I promised Tori and Dustin I'd drop in and say 'hi' while i'm here. Have fun surfing."

Kelsey nodded. "Tell Tori I may need a surfing buddy," she called as she chased after Joel.

"I'll be sure she gets the message," Sabrina shouted, but Kelsey was too far away to hear. "Why do I bother?"

Hunter chuckled. "C'mon, before Tori and Dustin think we've forgotten about them." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Storm Charges franchise that was at the other end of the beach.

Sabrina frowned as she passed Chad. He was the last out of the Humvee and staring at the sea with a longing look. "Are you OK?" she asked, pulling Hunter to a halt before he could speed-run past the Blue ranger.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "Have fun with your friends."

"I will," Sabrina nodded, gesturing to his surfboard. "Something tells me Tori's gonna be busy today. Kelsey needs a surfing buddy."

Chad smiled, although it didn't last long, then grabbed his surfboard from the back of the Humvee and made his way down onto the beach.

Sabrina watched him go before turning to Hunter. "Something's wrong," she said. "I can feel it."

"Oh, c'mon," Hunter groaned. "One day, Sabrina, that's all, just one day without something bad happening. You think you can handle that?"

"I didn't mean the monsters, Hunter," said Sabrina. "I meant Chad. He never misses the opportunity to go surfing. While we're on the topic; it won't be my fault if we're attack today. Queen Bansheera never knows when to quit."

Hunter held his hands up in defence. "OK. Point taken." He said. He knew that agreeing with Sabrina would be the only way to avoid an argument that was sure to ensure if he continued to antagonize the situation. "Race you to the store?" he offered.

"You may be fast on a bike," Sabrina smirked. "But you're gonna lose on foot." And she blasted past him towards the pier.

"Hey! No fair!" Hunter shouted, running to catch her. His legs were longer that hers, meaning he should have caught up and overtaken her in no time, but she was a soccer player and was used to running long distances, which meant that she reached the pier and the store before he could even blink.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Sabrina shook her head as she surveyed the small office inside Storm Charges - Mariner Bay. It was decorated to suit both Dustin and Tori's interests. One side was covered in Motocross pictures, the other in surfing posters. Tori's trophies and medals from her surfing competitions were on shelves, mirroring them were Dustin's trophies and medals from his races.

Some trophies and medals and been put up outside in the store, it was similar to what Kelly would do at Storm Charges - Blue Bay Harbour. It was a way to show how dedicated she was to helping people achieve their dreams by selling them equipment that was bound to make them succeed. She hadn't failed or had a bad review from anyone yet, and she was determined to not let that happen with her branch in Mariner Bay.

"How's life at the Aquabase?" Tori asked, re-entering the back officer. She was carrying a stack of papers which she placed on the desk.

"What's this?" Sabrina asked. She was pointing at an article about Factory Blue. It was supporting a picture of a familiar rider wearing navy gear. "You're becoming obsessed."

Tori flushed crimson. "No, i'm not!" she defended.

Sabrina smirked. "I thought crimson was Hunter's colour?" she teased. "But you wear it well."

"And I thought blue was my colour?" Tori asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Sabrina said. She hated that Hunter and Tori had been the ones to fight Vypra during her 'Phoenix Freak Out' -as Dustin had called it- it meant that her boyfriend and best friend, the two people who teased her the most, due one of her deepest darkest secrets.

Tori laughed. "I'm just joking," she said. "And fine, yes, I admit, I collect just about every article there is about Blake in the papers. How else am I gonna be a good girlfriend and know what's happening in his world? I don't see him, do I?"

"I thought you were Skypeing?" Sabrina frowned.

"But it's not the same as seeing him in person, is it?" Tori asked. "You're lucky, Hunter is portable."

Sabrina snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, but he's only here because Angela needed help fixing our bikes," she said. "If he hadn't been a master mechanic then he wouldn't be here, would he?"

"It sucks having a famous boyfriend." Tori grumbled.

"I bet," said Sabrina. "How do you think Hunter feels?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he'd take 'famous girlfriend' over 'Power Ranger girlfriend' any day, don't you?"

Tori looked thoughtful. She hadn't thought of it like that. "The constant call outs. The not knowing if you're alive or dead. The risks of losing you to the Phoenix..." the blonde shuddered, "alright, Hunter wins."

"Win's what?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked around as her boyfriend in question appeared in the office doorway. "We were just talking about you," she smiled, sweetly. "Nothing bad, promise."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I want to know anyway," Hunter shrugged. "I just came to tell you that Chad is sitting on the beach."

"He's not surfing?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope," Hunter said, shaking his head. "He's been sitting in the same position, staring at the sea for the last 10 minutes."

Sabrina frowned and glanced at Tori. "I'll be right back," she promised the blonde. "Talk to Hunter. He might be able to help you with your Blake problem. I have a very distraught Blue ranger to talk too."

"Go," Tori said. "We'll talk about Shane and Cam when you get back."

"OK. Hey, Dustin, I'll be right back!" she added as she passed the Earth Ninja on her way out of the store.

Dustin frowned and pointed over his shoulder. "What's up with her?" he asked.

"Chad." Hunter answered, before turning to Tori. "You're having Blake problems?"

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Rushing out of the store, Sabrina spotted her target sitting near the rocks. The rest of the rangers were in the sea, splashing one another or surfing, but the Blue ranger was staring at the sea like a little lost boy.

"Hey," Sabrina said, dropping down beside her friend, and instantly started digging a hole. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chad answered, shaking his head.

"We've got the whole day to ourselves," said Sabrina. "Normally you're the first one in the water. So I know something's wrong when you don't want to surf."

"I'm sorry," Chad apologized. "It's just the ocean reminds me of..."

"Marina?"

Chad nodded sadly.

"I know you miss her," said Sabrina, squeezing her shoulder.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

"Uh... I don't know, Chad," Sabrina replied, honestly. She wished that she could say something else. She _wanted_ to say yes. She wanted to _believe_ that Chad would one day see Marina again.

She knew how it felt, to be taken from someone you loved, or even have someone you loved taken from you. She had lost her grandfather, and she, herself, had been taken from her mother, but in Chad's sense they didn't compare to losing a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Sabrina didn't know what she would do if she had lost Hunter the same way Chad at lost Marina.

They sat in silence for a while. Each one reflecting on the good that had happened to them during their times as Rangers; Sabrina had a lot more to reflect on than Chad but her thoughts kept coming back to Hunter at every stop sign. He had always been there, even when he had kidnapped her in the beginning, he had kidnapped her in order to bring his parents back from the dead, but had refused to go through with it after his parents had come back to help clear the doubt in their minds.

After that they had become closer than friends. He had protected her against Lothor many times after that, even if they had become controlled my Lothor after Hunter and Blake had returned to Blue Bay Harbour, granted her's had been an accident has she had been practicing her flaming powers during the time of incident.

"Marina?" Chad's voice cut through Sabrina's thoughts.

The red head frowned and looked up at the Blue Ranger. Unknowingly the sun had reached its highest peak in the sky, the beach was burning up and many people had taken cover under shady places to avoid the heat. Being the controller of fire, Sabrina was used to intense voltages of heat; therefore the sun didn't bother her as much as it did others.

Even Chad was used to being out in the heat for long periods of time, which was why he still sat beside her - correction - he _had_ still been beside her. Now he was rushing towards the woman that had just come out of the sea.

It took Sabrina a few seconds before she realized that it was in fact Chad's mermaid girlfriend, Marina.

"How -" Chad asked, before cutting off as he found he couldn't phase his question. He was too surprised by the fact that she was there.

"There's no time," said Marina. "I'm glad you're both here. I need your help."

Sabrina frowned and glanced at Chad. She hadn't been expecting that response. Marina had only just returned to land and she didn't want to spend it with Chad? _**OK, that's messed up**_, the red head thought.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"My father's King Neptune," Marina answered. "The demons have stolen his trident."

"His what?" Sabrina frowned.

"Trident," Chad repeated. "It's a three-pronged spear that allows King Neptune to control any body of water."

Sabrina blinked. "OK. You really have way too much time on your hands," she said, before turning back to Marina. "Why would the demons want your father's trident?"

"They're going to use it to drain all the water," Marina answered, looking back out to sea. "Both our worlds will be destroyed."

"Shouldn't we call the others?" Sabrina asked. "Tell them what's happening?"

"There's no time," said Marina. "We've got to stop them." She grabbed Chad's hand and rushed towards the edge of the beach.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sabrina shouted as she chased after them. She couldn't risk flaming in front of hundreds of innocent civilians.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Reaching the edge of a creepy looking forest, Sabrina turned to Chad and Marina. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she said, before groaning. "Hunter is going to kill me."

"Why is he going to kill you?" Chad asked.

"Because I so jinxed this," Sabrina answered. "I'll fill you in on the details later. Right now we just need to find the Trident and get it, and Marina, back to her father."

Chad sighed as he realized that today was too good to be true. He hadn't thought about what would happen after they had got the Trident back in their possession, he didn't want to let Marina go.

Seeing the look of hopelessness on her friends' face, Sabrina squeezed his hand and smiled. "We'll figure something out," she said, with a small nod. "Let's just concentrate on getting the trident first, yeah?"

"OK," Chad nodded. "Where too now?" he asked, turning to Marina.

"The monsters will place the trident at the bottom of the pond just ahead," the Mermaid answered.

"Why here?" Chad asked, confused.

"It's a magic place, and -" Marina broke off as her legs gave out from underneath her. She collapsed to her knees, her hand slipping from Chad's shoulder alerting the Blue ranger to her problem.

"Hey," Chad whispered, catching her and resting her on the floor. "Are you OK?"

"Marina?" Sabrina murmured, brushing a lock of hair from the mermaid's face. "What is it? You can tell us."

**Sabrina!**

_**Well, if it isn't the famous Phoenix! What do you want? Can't you see i'm busy?**_

**And can't you sense the incoming attack? I'd rather not die today!**

Sabrina frowned and looked around. The Phoenix was grumpier than usual, but it wasn't like the bird to warn her about an incoming attack, normally she just kept quiet and watched, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a quick precision move and claim the protector's vessel as her own.

No sooner had the Phoenix's warning come through mind, both Rangers and Marina were surrounding by Battling's.

"Whoa, good call," Sabrina muttered, cursing herself for not concentrating on her surroundings. But then again, she had been more focused on keeping Marina safe than she had been what was going around her. She knew that she could have got out of a surprise attack with a few furious kicks, punches and well-aimed fireballs, but Marina seemed to be in a lot of trouble.

She wasn't a genius when it came to mermaids, or even water guardians, for that matter, but she wasn't stupid to know when a mermaid needed help. There was a reason they had tails and not legs. They didn't belong on Earth.

"Sabrina, look out!" Chad called, kicking up at several Battling's as they rushed at him and Marina. He knocked one into the trunk of a tree, while kicking several more away. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sabrina jumped backwards into the branches of a near-by tree, and flipped back down onto the floor, sweeping the feet out from under a few Battling's.

The foot soldiers screeched as they hit the ground.

"Chad, catch!" Sabrina shouted, grabbing onto the arm of another Battling. She spun it in a circle, before throwing it towards the Blue ranger; she then run mid-way up a tree trunk, flipped over and giggled as the Battling's that had been chasing her ran smack into the tree. It toppled over backwards and remained still on the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Chad shouted, racing towards Marina. Two battling had been trying to escape with the mermaid. Chad jumped between two branches of a tree and kicked the battling's away from Marina.

Flexing her fingers, Sabrina threw a few fireballs at the foot soldiers, putting them down for the count with little-to-no effort. She then returned to Marina and Chad. The former did not look good.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Mermaids can only stay out of sea water for a short time," Marina answered.

"Then we've got to go back," said Chad.

"No, please," Marina said, trying to stop him. "You must get that Trident."

"But - what about you?" Chad asked. He didn't want to leave her here. He didn't want to lose her when he returned her and the trident to the sea, but he knew that he would have had too, leaving her here meant risking her drying out, and then he would never see her again. Ever.

"I'll be OK," Marina promised him.

Sabrina touched his shoulder. "Chad, if you want to take her back to the beach," she said, "then go. I can get the Trident."

"The trident will be underwater," Marina said. "I know about you, Sabrina, the protector of the Phoenix is afraid of water. Considering the Phoenix is the controller of fire, it is nothing for the protector to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed," said Sabrina. "I just never thought of it that way before. But you're in need of help, Marina. We can save the trident and you. There's only two of us. If we split up -"

"There is no time," Marina said. "You can't flame me to the beach. That would dry up the last of my water. I wouldn't make it to the sea, and you can't stay here and get the trident yourself. You'll need Chad. Just leave me here; I promise you, I'll be fine."

Sabrina hesitated. She didn't want to leave Marina in the middle of nowhere with no chance of defending herself; and she could see that Chad was feeling the same way, but as Marina had already explained it, it seemed they didn't have any choice.

"We'll be as quick as a cheetah," Sabrina promised. "Chad, we'll get in, get the trident, and get straight back out. We'll be back before you know it, yeah?"

Chad looked over his shoulder and Sabrina. "Yeah. Just give me a second." He said.

Sabrina nodded and walked away. She'd give Chad a few minutes with Marina. She knew how precious time was, especially sharing it with the one person you loved the most, if it were Hunter, she'd want that few minutes just to be with him, especially if his life was in danger.

After a few minutes, Chad raced passed Sabrina.

The red head turned to Marina and nodded. "We'll be right back," she promised, chasing after the Blue ranger.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

They morphed as they raced towards the pond.

They were racing against the clock now... and the clock was running out. Fast.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Hunter was still at Storm Charges with Tori, Dustin and Marah; he had explained Sabrina's theory about Chad to his friends, resulting in their views on the situation.

Tori had thought it was cute how Chad was still holding out hope for the Mermaid. She could almost relate, seeing as she was still holding out hope that Blake would one day return to her for good, she knew that riding for Factory Blue was important, and she was happy that he was getting to fulfill his dream, but she wanted to be able to see him some time or another, and not just through a computer screen.

Marah had agreed with Tori. Chad's love for Marina had to be strong if he was refusing to move on, there were plenty of girls out there and he was willing to hold onto someone that he couldn't keep. To the former alien, that was true love.

Meanwhile Dustin had taken his usual goofy approach to the scenario, resulting in himself being in hot water with Marah. While he had initially said that he couldn't believe someone would fall in love with a Mermaid, he had failed to realize that his _own_ girlfriend had once been someone that people believed to be out of this world.

"I'm sorry," Dustin apologized, stealing a kiss from his otherwise angry girlfriend. "I wasn't thinking... again... I really am sorry, Marah. I love you. You know I do."

Tori rolled her eyes as she saw Marah crack. A smile spread across her lips as she turned to Dustin and kissed him. "I forgive you," she said.

"She could never stay mad at him," Tori said.

"While we're on the topic of Chad and Marina," said Hunter, "where's Sabrina? She should have been back by now." He glanced out of the side window, startled to find the spot where Sabrina and Chad had been sitting was empty. "Where'd they go? Did you see them leave?"

Tori, Dustin, Marah and Hunter raced outside, quickly scouring the beach for any sign of the Blue and Phoenix rangers. They were nowhere to be seen.

Hunter spotted Carter and the others racing back towards the Humvee. "Hey, you guys seen Sabrina or Chad?" he called.

"They're having trouble in the forest," Carter shouted back. "We'll have her call you when we're through."

"Trouble?" Marah frowned. She knew that Sabrina was once again a Power Ranger, but she didn't believe, for one second, that the red head would run off into danger without alerting her team-mates first. "What are we going to do?"

Tori sighed and patted Hunter's arm. "Sadly we can't do anything," she said, turning back to the store. "Leave it to the Rangers. They'll fix the mess."

The others nodded and headed back inside.

Hunter, however, remained on the pier, staring at the open ocean. Why had Sabrina just run off without telling him she was leaving? He wanted to know what was wrong, part of him wanted to follow the others into the forest and find his girlfriend, but he knew that was against regulation rules and Sabrina would be more than anxious if he turned up out of the blue in the middle of a monster battle.

"Why do you do this to me, Sabrina?" He asked himself as he returned inside.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Reaching the edge of the pond, Sabrina watched as Chad took a running jump and plunged straight into the water. He disappeared beneath the surface just as Carter and the others arrived.

"Sabrina," Carter said, catching her shoulders and turning her to face him. "What's going on?"

"Honestly?" Sabrina asked. "I don't know. Marina turned up out of the blue, she told Chad that her father, King Neptune's, trident had been stolen by the demons. Apparently they want to use it to dry up all the water in Mariner Bay."

"But that'd leave the Aquabase open for attack," said Dana. "We'd never survive a direct hit like that."

Sabrina nodded. "I know," she said, "which is why Chad and I came here with Marina. Chad's gone in the pond to get the trident."

"Where's Marina?" Kelsey asked.

"Back there," Sabrina answered. "She's drying out. Chad offered to take her back to the ocean, to recharge, but she refused."

"Why would she refuse?" Joel asked.

"Because she knows i'm afraid of water," said Sabrina. "She knows that I can't swim. I mean, who ever heard of a fire-wielding-Phoenix-protecting guardian who can touch water?"

"So why didn't you flame her back to the Ocean?" Dana asked. "And Chad stay here?"

"I offered that too," Sabrina nodded.

"Let me guess," said Joel, "she refused?"

Sabrina nodded her confirmation. "The flames from my powers would dry her out too much," she explained. "It was safer, and easier, to leave her where she is." She turned back to the pond; Chad should have been back by now. "What's keeping him so long?" she wondered, loudly.

"He's been down there too long," said Joel. He looked to Kelsey and Dana. "Come on!"

The girls nodded and followed him towards the edge of the pond. They didn't even get the chance to dive in when they were pulled backwards by a horde of Battling's that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. The rangers stumbled as they tried to maintain their balance; all the while firing their blasters at the creatures. Sabrina was jumping from Battling to Battling, throwing fireball after fireball in their direction.

"Joel, you've got to help Chad!" she shouted, landing beside Carter, who had been tripped up by a few foot soldiers. "Take the girls. Carter and I can handle the Battling's."

The Red ranger nodded, grasped Sabrina's hand and allowed her to pull him back to his feet.

"Go!" he ordered the other three.

"Right!" Joel nodded. He, Dana and Kelsey battled their way through the Battling's towards the edge of the pond.

"Hold on, Chad, we're coming!" Kelsey shouted, but before she could take another running leap into the water, it exploded like a volcano of liquid, spraying droplets into the air and releasing Chad.

Sabrina laughed as she saw he was holding the trident. "Oh, so that's King Neptune's trident," she said, kicking down a couple of Battling's. "Dude, these things are getting boring. In the beginning they were a real threat, now they're more along the lines of a distraction."

"A distraction?" Carter asked, blasting his way through several more Battling's. "I think Jinxer's been working overtime to create all these demons. Talk about a guy who needs a downtime."

"I think he enjoys it," said Sabrina. "But yes, I believe they are being used as distractions now."

"Why would they need a distraction?" Carter asked.

Sabrina shrugged, as she slashed through a few more Battling's with her Phoenix Blade. "How am I supposed - Oh no... Marina!" she gasped, turning back to the place they had left the mermaid. She couldn't see her from here, and she didn't want to worry Chad about something she wasn't even sure of yet. "Carter..."

"Go," Carter said catching the trident that Chad had just passed him. "Just don't worry Chad."

"Easy said that done," said Sabrina, flaming out.

"Where's she going?" Dana asked, as she replaced Sabrina as Carter's fighting partner.

"Exploiting a hunch," said Carter. "How are you doing? You OK?"

Dana nodded. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she responded. Ducking as a couple of Battling's surrounded her and Carter. She took a swing at two of them, knocking them into each other with one punch, before blasting the rest down with her blaster.

"Hey, i'm not done with that!" the demon screeched as he followed Chad out of the water. "Give it back or else!" He fired several strands of green lightning at the team, blasting them off of their feet.

Carter struggled back to his feet. "You guys OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," they each answered in turn.

"Then let's finish this," said Carter. "Once and for all."

The others nodded.

"I think you've underestimated me, Ranger," said the Kappa demon, summoning more Battling's. The team groaned. Where were these coming from?

"Well, why don't we just see about that?" Carter asked.

"Let's pull it together, guys," said Chad, still oblivious to the fact that something may have been wrong with his mermaid girlfriend, or that his Phoenix friend had been gone far too long.

"Everybody ready?" Joel asked, standing at attention.

"Lightspeed..." Kelsey nodded.

"Rescue!" Dana finished.

"Let's do it!" Carter said, leading his team into battle. With the rangers pulling out all the stops, using their blasters, fists, sabers, and whatever they could get their hands on, even other Battling's, they put down the swarm with little-to-no effort.

Kappa roared in anger, firing more electrical strands of lightning at the annoying colorful pests. They groaned and were blown off of their feet, all except the red and scarlet rangers that had seemingly disappeared.

The Kappa growled as he looked around for the last two annoying pests. He turned his back on the rangers, aware of the threat the Scarlet ranger possessed, he was more afraid of her than he was the rest; she possessed the ability to control fire, and he was more than happy to test how strong her fire abilities where. Maybe he, and everyone else, would finally get to know which was stronger: Fire or Water.

"Oof!" the Kappa groaned as he was bowled, head first into a tree. In his search for the Phoenix ranger he had forgotten completely about the Red ranger, who had come swinging out of the forest, gripped him around the waist with his legs, and rammed him as hard as he could into the tree. He dropped to the earth like a stone, stars in front of his eyes as he staggered back to his feet.

"Ready?" Chad asked, as Carter rejoined them. He prepared his blaster along with the others. "Booster mode."

"And fire!" Carter ordered.

The five of them opened fire. Their energy beams combined and struck the Kappa demon dead centre. Blowing him to bits.

"The trident," said Chad, spotting the weapon a few feet away. "Come on!" he raced over and pulled the trident from the ground. "Now we just have to return all the water that was drained."

There was a flicker of flames and Sabrina re-appeared. "Uh, we've got a problem," she said, turning to Chad. "Marina's gone."

"What?" Chad asked, completely surprised to see her. He hadn't realized, until now, that she hadn't been a part of the monsters destruction. Where she had been? "What do you mean gone? Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," said Sabrina. "I had a feeling that the Battling's were acting more like a distraction, and the only thing that they could possibly be distracting us from was her, so I went to check on her and she wasn't where we had left her. Chad, I know you're scared, i'm scared too!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet," a familiar voice taunted from behind the Rangers.

Sabrina spun around and glared as Vypra appeared in her line of sight. She pointed her sword at the Phoenix and Blue rangers.

"You have something that belongs to me," she said, pointing at the Trident. "Hand it over!"

"I don't this so," said Chad. "It's going back where it belongs!"

Vypra smirked and looked over her shoulder. A group of Battling's came into view, supporting Marina between them.

"Chad!"

"Marina!"

Chad raced forward, only to be stopped by Sabrina and the others.

"Give me the trident," said Vypra, "and I'll let her go."

"Don't listen to her, Chad," said Sabrina. "She's lying. Demon's always lie."

Chad shook his head. "I can't let her hurt Marina," he said, stepping around Sabrina. "I'll give it to you."

"Chad, you can't!" Carter said.

"I've got to," said Chad, looking back at the love of his life. If he wanted to save her, this was the only way.

"Y-You can't," Marina stuttered. Unable to comprehend what she was seeing. She had come to Chad for help, why was he handing over the trident to the demons when they had only just got it back from them? "She'll destroy the world with it."

"It's that powerful?"

Marina nodded. Her face contorted in pain as she started to rapidly dry out.

"Guys," Chad sighed. "I don't know what to do." He wanted to save Marina so bad, but he also didn't want to risk being the reason behind the Demon's take over.

"You know," said Sabrina, causing everyone to turn in her direction. "I think I understand why you're always trying to come after me, Vypra. The Phoenix, well, lately that's just been an excuse, hasn't it?"

"What are you babbling about?" Vypra hissed. "Of course the Phoenix's not an excuse!"

Sabrina chuckled. "It may not be an excuse to Bansheera," she nodded, "but to you? You're hearts never truly been in your captures of my powers, I can sense it, but lately, you've been putting double time into cause as much pain as you can between couples. What's the deal, Vypra? Jealous that we actually have someone to love, and who actually loves us back? Has the many years of being alone finally got to the point where you wish that you could have what we have? Don't tell me that old legend about demons not being able to love is actually true."

Vypra hissed angrily, and pointed her sword at the Kappa remains. "I'll show you why you should never taunt me, Little Phoenix," she said, watching, with an amused smirk as the Kappa demon grew taller... and taller... until he was the size of a skyscraper.

He roared down at the rangers and, reaching out his hand, he pulled the trident to him. The weapon expanded, before becoming enormous just like the monster, who continued to use it to destroy the city.

"Oh," Sabrina gasped. This was not what she had planned to happen.

"You can't keep a good monster down," the Kappa boomed.

"Marina," Chad murmured, glancing across at the mermaid. "I've got to get her out of this."

Sabrina patted Chad's shoulder. "Call for your Mega battle," she said. "Once the Battling's and Vypra are out of the way I can flame Marina back to the Aquabase."

"I thought you said you couldn't do that?" Carter asked.

"I can't," said Sabrina, "but we have to take the chance! I mean, look at her; she's almost out of time. If I can get her to Angela, maybe we can save her."

Carter paused and then nodded. "Alright. You and Chad go," he said, "we'll handle the Kappa demon."

"Yeah," Kelsey nodded. "Go on. Get out of here."

Sabrina nodded and turned to Chad. "Waiting on you," she said, as the others took to the Omega Megazord.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Once back at the Aquabase, Hunter quickly made his way through the hallways to the diving port. He had just got a text message from Sabrina saying that she needed him, she had reassured him that she was OK, but she just needed to see him and she couldn't come to Storm Charges.

Worried about his girlfriend and why she couldn't come back to beach to see him, Hunter had taken off without so much as an explanation to Tori or Dustin. He knew that the next time he saw them they were going to be pissed off at him, but he'd explain everything then, right now he had to make sure that Sabrina was as OK as she said.

"Sabrina," he called spotting the red head at the edge of the diving pool. Since Olympius had infiltrated the Aquabase, this had been the last place he thought he'd ever find Sabrina; the mere fact that she couldn't swim was enough to keep her away from this place, what if she fell in and there was no one around to save her?

Sabrina looked up at the sound of her name and sighed as she saw her boyfriend rushing towards her. "Hunter," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he was close enough. She buried her face in his clothes and hugged him with every ounce of strength she had left. "I'm so sorry..." she apologized.

"For what?" Hunter asked, confused.

"For leaving today," Sabrina answered. "I wanted to tell you there was trouble... but there was no time... I'm really sorry."

Hunter sighed and kissed her forehead. "I forgive you," he said. "I'll admit, you really scared me, but if you didn't -" he broke off as he spotted Marina. "Is that -?" He looked to Sabrina who confirmed his thoughts with a nod. "But how?"

"Her father was in trouble," Sabrina answered. "The demons had taken his Trident. She needed help getting it back. This was the reason I couldn't tell you that I was leaving, there wasn't any time."

"But you got the trident back, right?"

"I hope so," said Sabrina. "The others stayed behind to battle the Kappa demon, and I brought Chad and Marina here. It was the only way."

"Is this why you called?"

Sabrina nodded. "I was scared... I _am_ scared... Hunter, if anything happens to her's -"

"Hey," Hunter soothed, cupping her face and lifting her head so he could see her face. "Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. You did the right thing in bringing her here. Angela can help her."

"But I wasn't supposed to flame with her," Sabrina said, tears in her eyes. "Fire and Water guardians do not mix, Hunter. I used my powers around her, I drained the last of her energy, if she dies it'll be my fault and Chad will never forgive me!"

Hunter pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "She is not going to die," he promised, cradling her. "She's strong. She'll be OK."

_**There, but for the grace of life go I...**_ Sabrina thought. Her thoughts were so consumed with the possible fact that Marina could die because of her, that there was no room for anything happy; she just wished that Marina pulled through, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Chad was going through, again she had been in a similar situation when her grandfather had been hooked up to machines, but her grandfather wasn't the love of her life.

Heaven forbid if it had been one of the others, or Hunter hooked up to the heart monitors, she knew that she'd never be able to forgive herself if she were the reason for any of them to die, she had already lived that nightmare, she didn't want to risk living it again.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Kelsey. She and the others had just arrived; Carter was carrying the trident, while the others watched over Chad and Marina. The Mermaid at, at the very least, opened her eyes, but it wasn't enough for Sabrina who wanted absolute proof that she had just killed Chad's one true love.

"There's no data available on her species," Angela answered.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked her eyes red from crying.

Angela sighed and shook her head. "I don't know to help her," she answered. "I'm sorry, Sabrina."

"No," Sabrina sobbed, shaking her head. More tears filled her eyes. "No, you can't give up! Y-You have to do something! You can't just let her die! I didn't bring her here to die!"

Hunter took Sabrina into his arms again and hugged her. Stroking her hair and whispering soothingly to her, but it didn't stop the tears that were already falling down the red head's cheeks. If Marina died... then it would have been her fault.

_**I shouldn't have flamed with her.**_ She thought. _**We should have found another way... one that didn't include fire. I took the last of her energy. She'd survive if it wasn't for me.**_

The water inside the diving pool started to bubble. Hunter and the rangers watched on, startled as the water rose up out of the diving port, moldering into the shape of an old man with a beard and crown. He nodded at the rangers. "Thank you for saving my world," he said, "and for watching over my daughter."

Chad breathed in sharply as he realized who this water man was. He was no demon. He was King Neptune. Roman God of the sea.

"I'll take over now."

Carter looked to the trident in his hands, and edged closer to the water. He reached out and handed it to the water king who was more than thankful to have it back; the second Neptune touched the trident it turned to water.

"Ahh," Neptune smiled. "Shall we, my daughter?" he added to Marina. He held out his hand to the mermaid, who glanced up at Chad. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew better than to argue with her father.

Sabrina watched sadly, tears still in her eyes, as Marina drifted slowly towards her father. "Wait," she called, racing to the barrier. "King Neptune, please wait! You can't deny that your daughter loves Chad, and while it is unheard of for a human to love anything other than another human, it's not impossible. I know of two people, who are of two completely different species, and they are very happy together." She glanced at Chad, "isn't there any chance that Chad can still see Marina?"

"I'm afraid not," King Neptune said. "Today you saw what happens when our kind is out of the water for too long."

"Well there has got to be a compromise," said Sabrina. "Anything? Just, please, don't break them apart! That never works!"

King Neptune shook his head. "I am afraid I see no loopholes in what we are, young Phoenix," he said. "If there were a compromise... I would allow it." He then took Marina's hand and sank beneath the water. Chad traced swirls in the surface as they disappeared, while Sabrina dropped to her knees.

There had to be a way for Chad and Marina to be together. There just had to be.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

The sun was setting in the distance; but that meant nothing to the Blue Bay Harbor group who were sitting outside Storm Charges - Mariner bay enjoying it. Sabrina, who had expected a telling off from Tori for running off without explanation, was sat with her arms around the Water Ninja, grinning at two kids chasing one another across the sand.

"Aw, young love," Tori giggled. "It's cute."

"Yep," Sabrina agreed. "But he is way out of his league. He's never going to catch her."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Dustin. "We guys are pretty fast."

Marah giggled and cuddled closer to him as the boy on the beach finally caught his girlfriend. They landed on the floor with a thump, their laughter reaching back to the friends who turned away after their entertainment had ended.

"So, any chance that King Neptune will reconsider his offer and find a compromise?" Tori asked Sabrina.

"I don't know," Sabrina shrugged. "I hope so. I mean, I've never seen to people of different species, so in love before." She paused and glanced at Marah and Dustin, "well... except for maybe you too." She smiled at them. "But after Neptune left earlier it made me think..."

"Oh no," Dustin teased.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. "What if Neptune's only keeping Marina at his side because he's afraid to lose her? What if he's afraid Chad will find a human girlfriend one day and leave Marina?"

"But that'll never happen," said Marah.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I don't know Marina like you do," Marah said, "but she and I seem to have something in common. Neither of us are human. We both _look_ human, but we're a completely different species to the rest of you. I mean, when I was on the Black Ship, I had to keep all my feelings bottled up and hidden away, because I knew that if Lothor found out about them then I'd be cast out. At the time the Black Ship was the only home I had, I couldn't afford to get cast out. Then I met Dustin and things changed, but I still had to keep up my appearances, earning your trust and then betraying it was the worst thing Lothor had me do, I wanted to tell you the truth every day I met you, but I thought you'd cast me aside as soon as you knew. I should have trusted you enough to believe in me."

Tori, Sabrina and Hunter exchanged looks as Marah fell silent.

Dustin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kissing the side of her head as she continued.

"Trust me," she said, "you have no idea how it feels to be torn away from someone you truly care about... my uncle was evil to the core. He couldn't love. I don't think he even had a heart, and if he did, it was as cold as ice. He didn't care about me, or Kapri, we just didn't see it until it was nearly too late. If it hadn't been for Cam..."

Sabrina reached across the table and squeezed Marah's hand. "Hey, you don't have to justify what happened back then," she said, "it's in the past. You're one of us now... and you've got a goofable boyfriend who loves you more than anything."

Marah smiled at the red head and then turned to hug Dustin.

"Hey, Sabrina,"

"Oh, i'm popular today," Sabrina laughed, turning in her seat to see Chad running towards her. Marina was behind him. "Hey! What's going on?" she asked, jumping up to hug the mermaid. "I'm glad you're OK. If anything had happened to you, I'd never have forgiven myself."

Marina smiled. "I'm OK, Sabrina," she promised. "You did the right thing by flaming me to safety. I can't fault you for saving my life. Thank you."

Sabrina smiled. "You're welcome," she nodded. "I was just doing my job. Now answer my question," she added, turning to Chad. "What's going on?"

"I'll meet you in surf," Marina said, kissing Chad's cheek.

The Blue ranger nodded and watched as she run on ahead. Her legs disappeared as she came in contact with the water and transformed back into a tail. Sabrina smiled and turned to Chad.

"Still confused," she said.

Chad chuckled. "Remember how you said we'd find a way for Marina and me to be together?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded.

"Well, I know she can't be on land for that long," Chad explained, "so the only compromise I see is if I went into the water."

"But you're not a mermaid," Sabrina said, frowning. "Or would it be merman?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm not staying in the water, Sabrina," he said, "my home is here on land. But the only time i'm going to have with Marina is in the water. Besides, it's not about where or how you spend time together; it's the fact that you're spending time together."

Sabrina grinned and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Chad," she said. "Now go. I think you've kept her waiting long enough."

Chad smiled and turned away. He kicked off his shoes and run into the surf where Marina was waiting for him.

"You know," said Tori, appearing beside Sabrina and wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Chad's right."

"About what?" Sabrina asked.

"About spending time with the one you love," Tori answered, checking her watch. "It's _not_ about how you spend your time together, but about the fact that you _are_ spending time together."

"Meaning?" Sabrina grinned, already having an idea on where this was heading.

Tori smiled and hugged Sabrina. "Meaning I'm not giving up on my relationship with Blake, just because we can't see each other in person. I'll take a Skype call over a voice call any day. Speaking of which, I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"Make sure you tell Blake I miss him," Sabrina said. Tori smiled and waved as she made her way back inside. Sabrina knew that she'd say hello for her, so she didn't feel the need to chase after her and interrupt the mushy hello's of the couple.

"You know," said Hunter, taking Sabrina in his arms as the sun continued to set. It had already reached its horizon and was disappearing quickly behind the sea. The skies had started to darken too, the colours turning from blue to pink and then to navy. "This had a much better ending that expected."

Sabrina smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yup. Chad and Marina are happy," she said. "Tori and Blake are happy. Dustin and Marah..." she cast a glance at the two still sitting at the picnic table, they were too lost in their own little world to worry about her and Hunter.

"Are happy," Hunter chuckled, kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "And us?"

"I'm happy if you're happy," Sabrina said.

Hunter smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you," he said, as he pulled away.

"I love you too." Sabrina replied as she kissed him as the sun completely disappeared from the sky.

* * *

**Copyrighted **

**A/N:** Aww... fluffy ending. Hopefully this fluffy chapter will make up for the uber late update. Sorry again.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, March 26, 2013 at 03:47am**


	36. Web Wars

**Author's Note:** *Brushes cobwebs aside, and blows dust away* Um, hello? Anyone here? If anyone is here how happy am I to see you all, if not then... well... i'm talking to myself. Ooh! I know! How about I post this chapter and see how many of you actually are left? :D

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **Red neo ranger, Weathergirl, Grapejuice101, DJScales, ZabuzasGirl, Sjwht, Trentsisanna, Pinkrangerfan, Jessfairy88, Purple Physco Ranger 8199, Brankel1, Snake screamer, Zeo3blue.**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Enjoy.

* * *

"Maneuverability."

Sabrina brushed aside a strand of red hair as it fluttered against her cheek sending a weird sensation down her spine, and causing her to shiver.

"You're not cold?" Hunter teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and squeezing her.

Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "No, but there is a breeze and it's tussling my hair against my face," she answered.

"Ah," Hunter smiled, kissing the side of her head.

They were at the testing track with Angela, a few other consultants, and Carter. The latter was testing out the new Trans-Armour Cycle; the growing population of demon attacks had been getting worse in the last few weeks, which meant that the Aquabase were pulling out all the stops and making sure that the Rangers had every bit of support they deserved.

It was one thing to as six civilians to drop their lives and come fight for the city, but Angela and Captain Mitchell had to make sure that the Rangers lives were also protected too. Being a Ranger was a dangerous business, not many people seemed to realize that.

The media made a huge fuss whenever the Rangers were on the scene, and little kids looked up to them as heroes; everyone wanted to be a Ranger, but the public only saw the outside view; they had no idea of the dangers that the Rangers faced. Getting to protecting others was definitely worth something, but who was there to protect the Rangers from the demons?

"_Incredible,_" Carter radioed back as he maneuvered around the track with little-to-no-ease.

"Try the lasers," Angela said, tapping at a few keys on the computer in front of her. A target appeared on the track and Cater pulled to a halt; he revved the bike and straightened out, before firing several brightly coloured laser beams at the target and blowing it to pieces.

With most of the basic testing complete, Carter returned to the tent.

"The Trans Armour Cycle is amazing," Carter said, as he removed his goggles.

"This is just the prototype," Angela explained. "OK, Carter, proceed to the last test."

Sabrina huffed as Carter sped away, and looked up at Hunter. "How come Carter gets a new bike?" she asked.

"Something wrong with your bike, Sabrina?" Hunter asked, although he had a pretty good idea that this pout had nothing to do with the Trans Armour Cycle in general, but had more to do with the fact that it was a Battlizer.

"No. The Phoenix Cycle is fully operational," said Sabrina, "but how come Carter gets the Battlizer, and I don't? I mean, Shane had one, Connor had one, Carter is getting one... what about me? I know it's usually only the red Rangers that get the super upgrades, but scarlet comes in at a close second."

"I was crimson," Hunter pointed out, "and I didn't have one."

"Scarlet is closer to red than crimson," said Sabrina.

"It always looked an orangey gold to me," Hunter shrugged, earning a slacked-jaw glare from his girlfriend. He smiled, and turned back to watch Carter.

"_Armour Mode!_" Carter commanded, initiating the battlizer sequence. The front of the bike disengaged, rose into the air, and slammed backwards into Carter's chest unseating him from the bike.

"CARTER!" Angela shouted as she raced out onto the track after the red Ranger. The bike swerved without a driver and ploughed straight into the tires lining the track, before alighting with a burst of flames.

"I got it!" Sabrina called running over to the bike with Hunter. She raised her hand against the flames, feeling the heat against her palm as the fire disappeared. "Carter, are you OK?" she added, returning to her team-mate.

"Yeah," Carter gasped, sitting up and removing his helmet. "But I think we still got a few bugs to work out."

"I don't get it," said Hunter, kicking at a stone at his feet, while the others loaded up the Humvee.

Sabrina frowned as she put the last of the equipment into the back of the Humvee, and then wrapped her arms around Hunter from behind. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I thought we had it that time," Hunter answered, hugging her back as she slipped around to his front and looked up at him.

"You heard Angela," said Sabrina, "these things don't come natural."

"Ours did."

"That was different," Sabrina said. "We already _had_ the power. Carter and the others are just civilians that were chosen to take on the responsibility of being Rangers; we didn't have a choice because it was our destiny."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. I know," he said. "But Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent weren't destined; they were just like Carter and the others: _chosen_ to take on the responsibility."

"By a rock that crashed into the Earth sixty-five million years ago," Sabrina nodded. "Point is, Hunter, they already had the power inside them, that's why their battlizers were perfectly sync and ready to use. Carter's gotta go about this the hard way because the only powers he has come from his suit."

"What about our zords?" Hunter asked.

"What about them?" Sabrina shrugged.

"The Lightspeed arsenal is purely man-made," Hunter explained. "Just like our zords were - probably with the exception of the Phoenix zord. Cam created everything that he, Tori, Shane and Dustin used in order to defeat Lothor; your mother and uncle Tommy created everything that the Dino Rangers used, and I have no idea who created the Thunder Zords."

"I like to think it was Leanne," Sabrina said. "I'm pretty sure she's awesome with nano-technology."

Hunter smiled, but the issue was still evident as his face turned somber after a few seconds. "What if we're missing something?" he wondered aloud, "and that's why syncing the cycle's transformation mode with Carter is near impossible? There's got to be something that's different between."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure."

"Relax," said Sabrina. "You'll figure something out. Why don't we go for a ride? To clear your head. The demons have been really quiet lately, and I'm not expecting that to last much longer, this prolonged silence is similar to what Lothor did that time you went camping, remember?" Hunter nodded in remembrance, "and it turned out that Zurgane was waiting for us to let our guard down. But that doesn't mean we can't take advantage of the silence for the time being, right?"

"OK," Hunter said. "Let's go. If I can't think of anything, I can always call Cam. I mean, I may be the bike guy, but he's the technical analyst. He may have an idea or two."

Sabrina grinned and reached up to kiss him. "Awesome," she said. "You finish up here, i'm gonna tell Angela we're heading out."

"Got it," Hunter saluted, as Sabrina run off.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"Do you ever wonder how many people know about me?" Sabrina asked as sat beside Hunter while the rode through Mariner Bay and back towards the Aquabase. They didn't really have anywhere specific in mind to go, and decided that taking the long way back to the base would be beneficial to both of them.

"A lot of people know about you," said Hunter. "You are the mighty Phoenix."

"No, I don't mean 'evil-Phoenix' wise," Sabrina replied. "I mean - _me_. Sabrina. How many people do you think know about me? How many people know about my powers?"

Hunter glanced at her. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. "Do you want people to know about you? Normal people, I mean."

"Many already do!"

"Like who? Other than your mother and uncle, that is."

"Angela knew," said Sabrina, "let's not forget Captain Mitchell and Dana."

"Only because it was necessary for them to know. Sabrina, what's this about?"

Sabrina shook her head and turned to look out the window. "I dunno," she shrugged. "I was just thinking out loud. You remember when I came here? My first time in Mariner Bay? Do you remember _why_ I was brought here?"

"Because they have a demon problem, and they needed the help of the Phoenix."

"Do you ever think that it could've been a trap?" Sabrina asked. "I'm not saying that Angela and Captain Mitchell set me up, but the demons have known who I am from Day One. How did they know, and who told Angela and the Captain who I am, _what_ I am?"

Hunter was silent as he contemplated everything Sabrina was saying. Now that she had mentioned it, it did seem like too much of a coincidence that she was brought to Mariner Bay just after the Demons had made themselves known.

"Well, I can assume that your mother told Angela about you," said Hunter.

"Yes, but why?" Sabrina asked. "It's one thing to say that your daughter to be special, but it is another thing entirely to admit to them being special because of a creature that lives inside, don't you think?"

"You seem to put a lot of thought into this."

Sabrina shook her head. "Not really," she said. "But I can't help but think..."

"Here's a suggestion," said Hunter. "Stop thinking, less worrying. Seriously, it's a good thing Angela did know about you, if she hadn't then Mariner Bay would be half buried by now. I'm mean..."

"I know what you mean," Sabrina smiled, grabbing his free hand and linking her fingers through his. "Thanks."

Hunter returned her smile, nodded and then looked back at the road. They were approaching the main road that led down into the Aquabase when Sabrina's communicator beeped.

"_Sabrina, there's a disturbance downtown,_" Carter's voice said. "_Meet us at the fountain plaza._"

"On my way," Sabrina replied. "Wish me luck."

Hunter nodded and raised his hand to cover his eyes as she flamed out. He blinked as the bright flames disappeared, leaving several tiny stars in front of his eyes.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Sabrina was fully morphed as she reappeared downtown, and looked around for the rest of her team-mates. She spotted them near the fountain and watching a huge arachnid scale the side of the plaza.

"Is that a spider?" she asked as she joined them.

"Yeah," Kelsey nodded.

Dana shivered, and Sabrina could only guess that she was afraid of spiders.

"Hello, Rangers, said Archnor to the flies," the spider said.

"Watch it, guys!" Carter warned as several battling's swarmed towards them. "Let's do it!"

The others nodded and met the battling's head-on, slashing and cutting them down with a single swipe of their batons, while Archnor watched from her vantage point on the side of the plaza.

"Your weapons are very high-tech," Arachnor laughed as Sabrina cut down the last of her battling and turned back to face her.

"You got that right," Carter said, as he and the others joined Sabrina. "Rescue Bird! Unilaser mode!"

"Scanning..."

"FIRE!"

A bright blast of amber lightning exploded from the tip of the laser, followed by a bright blue beam and a light pink circle. Combined the beams hit the side of the fountain with explosive result.

"Oh, no," said Joel as the dust cleared to show Archnor had disappeared. "She's gone."

"The web's gone too," Dana said, looking up. "We have to save those people."

"Let's get back to the base," Sabrina suggested. "Maybe we can track them from there."

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"Rangers," said Captain Mitchell as he entered the debriefing room with Angela, "as you know the blasters and the rescue bird were ineffective against this creature. This is a tough one."

"So how do we fight it?" Chad asked.

"We think the Mega Battles have the power to stop it," Captain Mitchell explained. "That's our next plan of attack."

"Sir, we also still have the V-Lancers at our disposal," Carter pointed out.

"I also have a number of arsenals at my disposal," Sabrina added. "One being my own fire powers, and then there's my fire staff, and let's not forget my Phoenix blade, as well as the Phoenix cycle."

"I've already taken those into consideration," Captain Mitchell assured her. "That's why you're our ace in the hole. We'll try the Mega Battles first, if that doesn't work, and then you're up."

Sabrina nodded, and stepped down.

"Dismissed," Captain Mitchell said, looking at each Ranger in turn.

"Hold on a minute," Angela interrupted. "I need Carter and Sabrina to stay. We have to test the Trans Armor Cycle again, but this time I want to compare it with that of the Phoenix Cycle."

"Um... why?" Sabrina frowned.

"While you were battling Archnor, Hunter had an idea," Angela said. "The Phoenix Cycle draws its primary power from your powers, that's how it's able to enhance and combine with its own systems. Hunter thinks that we can draw on that idea for the Trans Armor Cycle, and make it work with Carter's ranger powers."

"We'll need everything we got against this monster," Captain Mitchell said. "Go."

"Yes, sir," Carter confirmed, heading out of the room.

Still confused, Sabrina followed.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Sabrina winced as she witnessed - for the second time that day - the prototype of the armour cycle crash. Everything had been going great up until Carter had tried to take it a level further. Hunter sighed and run a hand through his blond hair, while Angela removed her glasses in defeat.

"One more time," Carter said, turning to the others.

"I don't think the bike as another life in it," Sabrina said as one of the tech's with Angela pushed the bike back to them and started to look it over. It was still smoking, and the underside of the bike was sparking dangerously.

"_Carter, Sabrina, if you've finished, we could sure use you here,"_ Joel's voice echoed over the morphers. Angela touched the mic in her ear, and looked around at the two Rangers.

"Go ahead," Angela nodded. "We'll... we'll work on it."

Carter nodded and taking Sabrina's hand, flamed out.

They reappeared at the other coordinates, but found nothing but an empty plaza.

"Wait, are we sure this is the right place?" Sabrina asked, looking around.

"It's where the others energy signature was last captured," Carter replied.

"Joel! Kelsey!" Sabrina called. "Dana! Chad! Guys, where are you?"

Sabrina turned around to face Carter, and shrugged. No one was answering her calls and she was starting to get a bad feeling that some terrible had happened to them.

"Captain Mitchell, its Carter. There's no sign of anyone in the plaza," Carter said, contacting the base.

"_All right, Carter,_" Captain Mitchell replied. "_You and Sabrina report back to base._"

"Yes, sir," Carter nodded. "Sabrina, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina said, hurrying back towards her red Ranger.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

Hunter looked up as the door to the lab slid open and Sabrina walked inside. "Hey," he greeted, smiling as she over the table to kiss his cheek, and then looked down at the many plans between them.

"Heard back from Cam yet?" Sabrina asked.

"I just got an e-mail," said Hunter, nodding at the computer. "But I haven't checked it yet. I also messaged your mother; she sent over the schematics for the Phoenix Cycle, I've been trying to see where we went wrong earlier."

"Wow, I've never seen you so dedicated," Sabrina said, walking over to the computer and bringing up her boyfriend's email. She clicked on the one from Cam and downloaded the attachment. "He says he has a vague understanding of what you're trying to do, and hopes that these blueprints of the tsunami cycles will help you - hey, we didn't think of the tsunami cycles, they weren't connected to our powers, well, and I don't think they were."

"Mine and Blake's were," Hunter said. "I assumed that Shane, Tori and Dustin's were too."

"Hmm, well, you have the blue prints now," said Sabrina, printing off the attachment and placing them on the table. "How goes the actual Trans Armour Cycle itself?"

"Angela seems to think she's got it rid of the glitches," Hunter said. "She just needs Carter to test the armor mode again on the real cycle."

"That may have to wait," said Sabrina. "Carter's with Captain Mitchell at the moment."

"Why?"

"We lost the team," Sabrina answered.

"How do you lose a team of Rangers?" Hunter asked, looking skeptical.

Sabrina shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. "But we managed it. Look, I have to go see if there's been any word from the others. I'll see you later, OK?"

Hunter nodded and kissed her before she left. "Be careful," he warned.

"Aren't I always?" Sabrina asked grinning as the doors closed between them. Walking away from Hunter's lab, Sabrina stopped short as another door opened in front of her and revealed a fine layer of spider's web blocking her path. She was sure that the cleaning crew did a better job than this, and even if they didn't there was no way they could say that they'd missed it. It was the size of the door.

Flexing her fingers, Sabrina tossed a ball of fire at the webs, smirking as they incinerated and allowed her to pass, but every door that opened up to her a cobweb blocked her path. Destroying each and every web she came in contact with, Sabrina finally made it to the control room, only to find everyone inside gone.

"Hello?" Sabrina called, cautiously stepping inside. "Anyone? Captain Mitchell? Carter?"

There was no answer.

Turning on her heels, Sabrina headed back down the corridor towards the labs. She had to find Hunter, maybe he could shed a little light on what was going on, if not then she had to get to him before whatever happened to Captain Mitchell and the rest of the Aquabase crew, happened to him.

"Miss Fairweather!"

As Carter's voice broke through the impending silence, Sabrina broke into a run and, taking a hard right, crashed into a thick vine of webs. She shivered involuntarily, and stepped away from it, before incinerating it with another fireball. With the webs receding away from her, Sabrina reached the Trans Port just as Angela disappeared in a bright white flash.

"NO!" Sabrina cried, desperately.

"Sabrina," Carter called from the otherside of the bay. The red head shot a fireball at the cobwebs keeping them from one another, and then helped him back to his feet. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "But we're the only two left in the whole base. Not to mention the only two rangers left standing between Mariner Bay and the demons. "So whatever we're going to do, we gotta do it fast."

Carter sighed and looked down, scanning the area for anything he and Sabrina could use to their advantage. There was nothing... except -

"Look here," said Carter, pulling a keycard from the web. "How about we find what this opens?"

"It looks like a lab card," said Sabrina, inspecting the small key. "Yeah. It looks like the one Hunter was given a few months ago. It gives him access to Angela's lab."

"So what's in there that we can use?"

"I don't - actually, I do," said Sabrina, realization dawning. "Angela wanted you to test the armor mode on the real bike, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hunter told me," Sabrina answered. "Come on, I have an idea," she took the key card from him and raced off down the hall, burning webs down as she went.

Carter was hot on her heels.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

As assumed Sabrina and Carter found the Trans Armour Cycle, along with the Phoenix Cycle in the lab. They seemed to have been under heavy security if the Rangers needed a key card in order to gain access to them.

After morphing, and heading out of the base, Carter and Sabrina were intercepted on the main roads by Vypra in her Vyprari.

"It's now or never," said Carter, glancing across at Sabrina. "You ready to face her?"

"I'm ready to be rid of her," said Sabrina. "No one's had it in for me this bad since my father."

Carter frowned, but pushed the question that wanted to burst from him to the back of his mind. He could always ask Sabrina what she meant later, but right now he needed to focus on Vypra and the task at hand.

"Look out!" Sabrina yelled, swerving around a dark-coloured truck as it screeched to a halt in front of her. The driver leaned out of his window and shouted at her, but she failed to hear what he said as another car swerved to a halt, causing her to change paths instantly.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sabrina saw that Vypra had set her sights on her, rather than Carter, but the red Ranger was in trouble of being squashed by the two cars which were now being driven by Battling's.

Turning hard, Sabrina swerved around, and halted the bike as Vypra did the same opposite her.

Vypra smirked and held up her sword, pointing it at Sabrina as she gunned the engine of her vehicle and sped forward. Sabrina mimicked her actions, and held up her Phoenix Blade. The two females crossed paths, each taking a swipe at the other with their weapons, while Vypra also tried to overturn the Phoenix cycle by swiping at its wheels.

Sabrina steadied the bike, and turned it around to face Vypra again.

"Want some fire, my Phoenix?" Vypra taunted. "Let's see if your little human friends are so tolerant, shall we?"

"_Your Phoenix_?" Sabrina seethed.

Vypra smirked and blasted a passing car into the barrier on the side of the road, injuring not just one, but several people in the process.

Sabrina gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her bike. She was already on edge from the 'my Phoenix' taunt, and Vypra was only antagonizing the situation by voluntarily putting innocent people in harm's way.

_**Alright, Vypra, you want the Phoenix?**_Sabrina thought, smirking. She revved the engine of her Phoenix cycle and sped off towards Vypra.

The she-demon smirked and prepared herself for what was to come, but if only she knew. Energized by the swarm of flames she had absorbed from the explosion, Sabrina felt the warmth of the fire surround her and the bike, making it so she had never felt more in-tune with it before. She'd had the bike since her Dino Thunder days, it had been a present from her mother and Hunter, and she had cherished it - not just because it had come from them, but also because of its unique connection to her. It wasn't just a bike - it was a _Phoenix_ cycle.

A one of a kind.

Having dealt with the Battling's, Carter raced off to help Sabrina but stopped when he saw she was heading straight for Vypra. He watched in fascination as the flames from the explosion surrounded both Sabrina and her bike and, if he didn't know any better, he'd have said that they were getting thicker by the second. "Woah..." Carter breathed as a pair of wings sprouted from the sides of the bike, and a huge fiery tail formed at the back.

A bird's screech filled the air, and Carter saw a fiery head forming over Sabrina's helmet - scarlet eyes flashed, and a beak made of flames appeared.

Vypra gasped as Sabrina - or was it the Phoenix - raced past her. The fiery blaze burned her face as she raised her hands against the heat, but it was no use. Beneath her, the floor of the Vyprari rumbled, and tiny electrical sparks exploded all over the vehicle as it spun out of control, and then exploded. Debris and car parts rained down from the explosion, and Sabrina screeched to a halt in front of a badly beaten Vypra.

"_Phoenix..._" Vypra hissed her breath catching as Sabrina held her Phoenix blade to her throat.

"We're even," Sabrina said, drawing back her sword, and racing off towards Carter.

Carter smirked behind his helmet as Sabrina joined him, but deciding to leave the congratulations that were in order for later, he turned and faced his bike towards the city. "We have to find the others," he said.

"I don't think they're in the city," said Sabrina. "Use the Armor Cycle's tracker. It should be able to pick up on their morpher signals."

Carter nodded, inputted the data, and then sped off down the road with Sabrina.

Vypra watched them go, seethingly, before returning to the underworld.

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"They're in there," Carter announced leading Sabrina towards an abandoned factory site. They edged closer, looking for a way in, but found that there wasn't one.

"Over here!" said Sabrina, locating a thinly layered stone wall. Firing up their lasers both Rangers blasted a hole in the wall, big enough for them to ride in, and take out the surrounding battling's, most of which had not been expecting the attack.

Screeching to a halt, Sabrina looked up to see Dana, Kelsey and the others hanging from the web that covered the whole ceiling; she scanned each of the hostages, some of which were innocent civilians, and saw that they were about to be devoured by the many eight-legged freaks that crawled from the egg sac.

"Oh! Now I see why Shane's so afraid of these things," Sabrina shivered, holding up her Phoenix blade. "Carter, aim for the sac!" she said called, jumping from her bike and slashing at the silk vine that attached the spider sac to the web.

Carter fired and purple smoke escaped from the piercings. With a snap the vine broke, and the sac crashed to the floor, where it was engulfed in a ball of flames before the little spiders had a chance to burst forth their eggs and escape.

"No!" Archnor yelled in vain.

"Sabrina, help them," Carter said, turning his attention to Archnor. "I'll deal with her."

"OK!" Sabrina nodded, flexing her fingers. She threw several fire balls at the web, dissolving the silk and easing each of the Rangers to the ground. They were still covered in sticky, silky webs, but were able to free themselves. "Guys!" she called, racing towards them. "Are you OK?"

The others nodded, and quickly wiped the cobwebs from their bodies.

"Good. Now we need to free the others," said Sabrina. "Carter's dealing with Archnor."

"Right!" the others agreed, morphing and returning to the web. They each scaled it, careful to not get caught again, and using their weapons cut down the other hostages. Dana rescued her father and Joel rescued Angela while the other Rangers dealt with the civilians.

With everyone safe from the web, Sabrina looked around. Someone was missing.

"Sabrina!"

Wheeling around, Sabrina sighed in relief and rushed over to a lab coat-clad Hunter. He was pulling the last of the webs from his body when she jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly. Hunter stumbled but caught his footing, as he chuckled and hugged her back, covering her in most of the cobwebs that stuck to him.

"Sabrina, check this out!" Kelsey called from outside the building.

Untangling herself from Hunter, Sabrina hurried out of the warehouse just in time to witness Carter obliterate Arachnor with his new battlizer.

"Check it out!" Chad grinned.

"At least we had it _that_ time," Hunter said, wrapping his arm around Sabrina's shoulders as she pouted.

"Phooey!" Sabrina complained. "Another battlizer passed over!"

**~*Phoenix Series*~**

"I thought tapping into the Phoenix always led to consequences?" Dana asked as Sabrina related back to her and the others what had happened exactly with Vypra. "I remember you saying before, when you and Carter were trapped in that time loop, that you had tapped into the Phoenix power and it led to you being taken over."

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, but I was trapped in a time loop then," she said. "The first time I found out I could control fire I did it without realizing the consequences, but that was before I knew how to harness the firebird, and not the Phoenix."

"There's a difference?" Kelsey asked.

"Probably not," said Sabrina. "But sometimes I like to think that the Phoenix is the main evil, and the fiery birds that I transform into when using her powers to my arsenal are the firebirds. You know harmless creations that disappear once I've cooled down?"

Joel pursed his lips and nodded. "It sounds logical," he nodded. "But what about Vypra?"

"I honestly think that for a second," said Sabrina, "that she must've thought I was going to roast her alive. I will admit, the thought did cross my mind, but that would be using the Phoenix for personal gain then. Besides, I'm not evil, and I don't harm for the sake of it. I just wanted her to feel the real power of the Phoenix."

"And she did," Chad said, patting Sabrina on the shoulder. "Congratulations for putting her in her place."

Sabrina grinned at her friends as the sound of an engine roared closer. Carter was returning. As everyone's attention diverted from the red head, and onto the red Ranger, Sabrina glanced up at Hunter as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Talking about my power surge," she said. "Do you think it was a one-time deal, or would I be able to do it again?"

Hunter shrugged and kissed the side of her head. "I guess if you believe," he said. "You should be able to do it again."

"You think?" Sabrina asked.

"Mhm-hmm," Hunter nodded, smiling.

"I see you worked out the kinks," Sabrina said, suddenly, nodding at Carter's new bike. "Just like you said you would."

"Yeah."

"Did my mother and Cam's plans help?"

Hunter nodded. "Quite a bit, actually," he confirmed.

"I'm glad," Sabrina said.

Without warning, Dana jumped and a light scream escaped her lips. Sabrina whipped around, a fireball in igniting in her palm as she expected to see a demon or monster of any kind, only to find Dana holding a headset in her hands, and glaring at Carter.

"Very funny," Dana sighed, throwing the headset at Carter.

"You know, Carter," said Hunter. "They do say that you always torment the ones you like most. I mean, Sabrina and I used to torment the hell out of each other back before we started dating."

Carter frowned, and then his eyes widened as a dull blush spread across Dana's face as she realized she had been caught up in the whole tangled web tormented feelings too.

"Uh... I still can't believe you guys were afraid of a little spider," said Carter, trying to steer himself out of the awkwardness that had fallen after Hunter's reveal.

"Little? That spider was at least 7 feet tall," Kelsey pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's not only girls who are afraid of them," Sabrina added, as she watched Joel creep nearer with a plastic yellow-and-black tarantula in his hands.

"True," Carter nodded, pointing at her. "But girls do freak out more over a spider than a guy does."

"You'd freak out too if you were about to become spider bait," said Chad.

"Oh, whatever," said Carter. "Spiders have never bothered me."

Sabrina bit back a laugh as Joel placed the toy spider on Carter's shoulder.

Kelsey smothered her giggles with her hand, as Chad smirked and averted eye contact when Carter looked at him.

"What?" Carter asked, smiling nervously. "What are you guys -" he broke off as he caught sight of something on his shoulder, and quickly hit it off, letting lose a damned scream in the process. Looking down at the item, Carter sighed and shot Joel an exasperated look as he picked up the spider. "Funny, guys. Real funny."

Kelsey, Dana and Sabrina grinned and exchanged looks, before each letting lose a scream as Carter threw the toy spider at them. Raising her hands, Sabrina batted the piece of plastic away, and immediately dived behind Hunter, earning a light chuckle from the former crimson Ranger.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on Monday, January 27, 2014 at 4:06am**


End file.
